


Team MNCE (Monochrome) Volume 1.

by Aab0289



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, MontyOumProject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 185,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aab0289/pseuds/Aab0289
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crooks, monsters, assassins & insane cults. This is the tale of four students at Beacon Academy, set in the same time frame & universe as RWBY.</p><p>Team Monochrome, MNCE, each member carries a dark past, a conflict brewing to test their will in the world of Remnant.</p><p>My submission to the #MontyOumProject. RWBY is the property of Roosterteeth and created by Monty Oum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic Tricks.

"Marron Blanc, Noir Raven, Cyan Chrome & Ecru Modena. The four of you retrieved the black rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Monochrome, led by Marron Blanc. Congratulations on your impressive teamwork."

Ozpin greeted them as did the other students in the hall. Marron, Noir, Cyan & Ecru all bowed and joined their fellow students to welcome the next team into Beacon Academy. 

 

3 Months Earlier...

It was an unusually cold night in downtown Vale, especially for the time of year. Yet the chill was evident with the visible breath of the three men standing outside the Dust store. Each man wore identical masks and symbol on their jackets back. A red wolf with three claw marks. The White Fang, the dangerous Faunus group who've been stealing and rioting, while demanding equality for all Faunus kind.

Marron Blanc, watching from the opposite side rooftop, removed her top hat to overhear their conversation. Her white top hat revealed large rabbit ears, far taller than the hat itself. She leaned close to the edge corner of the roof.

"Why are we here?"

"Dude, we are here for the Dust. To help fund our cause."

"I mean why this store? Last I checked, Faunus work here & stealing isn't what I signed up for."

"We are taking what is the rightful property of the Faunus people. It's Faunus' who mine for Dust, refine it & ship it. These humans are the ones stealing from us. They pay less money and make us do double the work. Then there are those who betray our kind, happily working for humans knowing full well our people's suffering."

"I just thought we'd be making a difference."

"We are! As our leader said, actions are what humans understand, not negotiations! These small acts are just part of a bigger picture our leader sees. I understand your frustration, we don't deserve being segregated, humiliated or discriminated!'

"You two are meant to be on guard duty. Meaning you keep your months shut & your eyes open! You can discuss politics back at the base when our ride comes."

"Yes sir." The two guards said in unison.

Marron replaced her hat on her head, her ears disappearing under the top hat, like they were never there. She pulled out her mother's mirror, she still stopped each time she saw her reflection. Her short brown hair and sky-blue eyes, her Dad always said she was exactly like her mum. Yet her outfit, made her look like her dad, that's what Marron's mother always said.

She returned the mirror, now taking out her preferred weapon. She checked her white suit and cape were okay before sneaking down the roof, and nearing the alleyway near the Dust store's backdoor. Marron crept round, slowly lifting the delivery door up and hoisting herself inside.

Crates upon crates filled the warehouse in the back of the store, various symbols scattered across the crates. The most common was the Schnee Dust Company. She then heard foot steps and the clanging of metal cylinders.

"I told you, the red crates here, the blue cylinders over there. We need to hurry it up, our ride will be here any minute and the longer we take, the more likely the cops will show."

"Sorry sir, these things are not as light as they claim it to be."

"We'll have more hands soon, just move them before unwanted guards arrive, like those huntsmen."

Marron then saw the delivery door shoot up, four men in black suits, all wearing red sunglasses.

"About time, get the crates in first, the cylinders are more volatile."

"We need to talk about payment first."

"Now look here, we already discussed this!"

"That was before your group changed the destination and the amount of cargo."

"We had a deal human, you do not want the wrath of the White Fang!"

"The deal was changed by you first, we are negotiating an alteration to keep the deal. If you like, we can take the vehicle away and leave you to deal with the cops & huntsmen."

"Why you backstabbing..."

"Or we could take the stuff ourselves and leave you. Or we agree right here & now, the deal. If your leader wants to speak with our boss, we can arrange once we get away with the goods."

"Very well, get your men to load the truck. Try anything, and know the White Fang will take your heads as trophies!"

"Likewise."

Marron knew this was a whole new situation. The White Fang were dangerous, but she handled them before. These men in glasses, they were who she wanted. She moved around, sneaking between the crates. She counted the thieves as she surveyed the room, 4 glasses moving the crates, 2 glasses guarding the truck, the 3 Faunus guarding the store and 3 moving the crates and cylinders.

In less then 5 minutes they nearly removed the whole store's inventory, even the cash in the safe and register. Then Marron saw her opening and just sprung from her hiding spot.

"Excuse me sirs, you haven't by any chance seen a hole have you?"

Cylinders dropped and the men sprung weapons at her, rifles, swords and even a pen knife, to which scorn was given by the experienced sunglasses to their rookie member.

"It's a small hole, about this big." She demonstrated the size of her top hat, removing it to show them.

"She one of your's? We agreed 6 each on the team!"

"Just cos she's a Faunus, doesn't make her one of ours!"

"Okay girly! Drop the hat & then arms in the air! Now!"

Marron did just that but kept asking, "Alright. It is kind of important to find the hole though. Just a bit really."

"The hell she talking about?! A rabbit hole maybe?"

"See sir, humans discriminate whenever they can!"

"Enough!" The White Fang in charge shouted, pointing her to back up against the wall.

"What hole are you talking about girly?"

Marron imitated a rough shape with her hands above her head.

"A magic hole. You know what magician's use. Only mine kinda of escaped."

"Wait, you're a magician? For real?"

She reached down slowly to pick up her hat, expecting the men to shoot her but surprisingly they let her.

"Sure am. Well in training, but still certified for use in magical arts & tricks."

"Cool. We get to rob the store & see a magic show."

"You stupid rookie, shut up & be quiet!"

She took a step closer to them.

"Now I think we can come to an agree..."

"No dice!"

The men raised their weapons, fingers ready to open fire.

"Same, I don't deal with Faunus' who turn their back on their own!"

Marron took a few steps back, surveying exactly where each person was.

"Hypocritically you lot are."

"I told you to shush!"

"Fellas, we can agree to disagree but if I don't stop that hole, it could do something you'll regret."

"Like what, girly?" He laughed as he moved closer, weapon aimed at her head.

"Like your truck disappearing."

Two screams came outside, they all turned to see the truck fall through the alleyway, the two guards along with it. Then an all mighty crash as the truck fell inside the warehouse, the guards still screaming, as it broke through the floor. The dust cylinders fell at the feet of the White Fang, exploding into clouds of ice, sending them flying into the wall.

The sunglasses drew their sword and charged at Marron who just clicked her fingers. Two of the sunglass wearers disappeared as they charged. One falling on the already knocked out White Fang member, the other fell through the hole, and catapulted through the air, into a crate of fire Dust.  
That sent the last stack to topple, causing sparks and bangs. 

The other White Fangs stormed the room and opened fired. Their bullets never touched Marron, instead of hitting her or the wall, the bullets went into several holes which then appeared above them. The bullets fired right back at them, igniting several of the cylinders that had rolled out of the truck. The last sunglass wearer dropped his sword, while pulling out a Dust gem, throwing it right at her. He knew she'd block it, so he drew his sidearm to ignite the Dust.

Marron drew her weapon, her wand. She used ice Dust to slow down the gem, then used a lightening Dust to send it back. The gem exploded, sending the sunglass wearer flying. Marron clicked her fingers, he was then caught into the hole, continuously falling from the roof through the floor.

"Now lets talk."

"Please... stop... this..." He said as he kept falling through the loop.

"Done." She extended her arm and clicked her fingers. He went flying right into the side of the truck.

Marron got close to him, pulling out a photo.

"Do you recognise this man?"

He tilted his head up, "Yeah, I saw him with the Boss, years ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't know what. He must have done something to warrant a kill on him."

"Who ordered his death? Who?!"

"The only one would've been the boss himself."

"Why?! What's... His... Name?!"

The sound of sirens drowned out the sunglass wearer's answer. Marron grabbed his sidearm and took his scroll too. She vanished into a hole, which took her straight to the rooftop she spied on the thieves.

She banged her fist on the rooftop wall. She took out the photo, reluctantly at first. The photo showed three people, clearly a family. Two Faunus' both with rabbit ears. Another with long brown hair, a daughter with shorter hair but identical in every other feature, including those sky-blue eyes. The third person, was a man in a magician's suit, completely white with a top hat. He was producing flowers from his hat, with an arm around the young girl.  
Marron fought back tears, she sniffled as she touched the photo. She mumbled only one word behind the tears.

"Daddy."

She hit the wall again. The pain flared but she didn't flinch. She felt the frustration flow through her. She knew she was close, so close to finally getting the truth.

"My my, someone's been very busy."

Marron jumped back, wand extending into a staff and fingers ready to click. A teenage girl, roughly the same age as her but taller stood balancing on the edge.

"I'm actually a fan of your work, little one down the rabbit hole."

She approached Marron, she too was a Faunus. A Cat Faunus, with long black curly hair with a matching dress, high heels and a hat, pointed at the top with a wide rim. Her eyes were different colours, her right a dark green while her left was golden. She then handed Marron a tissue with her tail.

Marron thanked her and took the tissue to wipe the tears. She then noticed that the stranger placed her weapon on the ground, a sign of no fighting. It was a broomstick. Then Marron laughed inside her head, this stranger with kindness, was what you imagined a witch and her familiar cat to be if they were one and the same being.

The stranger nodded to sit on the wall with Marron, pointing to the store. They both watched as all 12 thieves were being arrested and the cops swarming the area, sirens only now turning off and now a crowd was forming.

"I won't ask why you took on the White Fang or those Henchmen. I'm guessing it's because it's personal, right."

Marron nodded, wiping the last tears away.

"I think we can help one another, I too have a score to settle with both of those groups."

She handed a piece of paper to Marron, it was a series of numbers.

"My number, call me once you get home. Then we can talk about what we do next."

The stranger picked up her broom with her tail, and sat on it while still standing, ready to jump.

"Wait." Marion asked, so flustered with questions running around her head. "Who are you? Why should I trust you?"

She paused a moment. A smirk widened and a chuckle grew to a laugh, almost a cackle.

"I could've easily put a spell on you, but you're way too cute for that. Besides, the performance you did, reminds me of someone I lost too. So you've earned my trust, so I'll freely tell you my name. It's Noir. Noir Raven."

"I'm Marron. Marron Blanc."

"Sleep tight Marron. You've earned some sleep this night. Sweet dreams."

With that she laughed and lunged straight off the roof. Marron raced to the roof edge, met by Noir flying straight up. She rode the broomstick higher into the night sky. Marron laughed with excitement as Noir looped and spun around the rooftops. Noir soared and raced through the clouds till Marron could no longer see her or hear her laughter. Marron pulled out her scroll and added the number. She then held the scroll of the thief in one hand and the family photo in the other.

"Soon Dad. Soon."


	2. The Witch's Familiar.

10 Years Before The Beacon Academy Ceremony.

Several young Faunus' peaked around the trees, the red leafs hiding their footsteps. They were deep in the Forever Falls forest, just north of the commercial part of Vale. Despite all the leaves, it was the early stage of Spring. Not a drop of frost but the garden they were looking at, had no blooming flowers yet.

The house was a cottage, a very old style one, the children had learned about them back at the orphanage. The five swapped spots to peek at the garden, surveying the worn out fence & the path covered in leafs. The cottage despite it's age, looked fairly well kept, the windows shined & the paint looked fresh.

Four of the children were bickering about why each one couldn't be the one to steal the vegetables from the garden, ranging from allergies to carrying supplies to all manners of crazy suggestions. Only one dared move forward, she started in a dash to the garden, but then tiptoed as she got closer.

The Lion Faunus, his mane making him older in appearance then he actually was, he was cheering for her on quietly.

The Reindeer Faunus, his antlers still stubby, covered his mouth to stop a shout of excitement.

The Bear Faunus, his ears twitching from each footstep she took.

The Dog Faunus, he shouted as his ears zoomed in like radar, at the door that suddenly opened.

The Cat Faunus, was jumping up & down with her prize, turning slowly to show her prize to the others. She saw each of them run, then to her horror, she heard footsteps behind her.

She darted away from the garden, throwing her prize to the ground. She then looked around her, the trees weren't moving. She ran & ran, pounding her legs to keep moving forward. She was internally screaming. Every step she did brought her no closer to the forest, and no further away from the cottage.

Then there was a cackle that sent chills down every fibre of her body. She forced herself to look away. Tried she did, with all her might, something compelled her to see the owner of the cackle. A witch, with a black hat and matching cloak but with a bright pink shirt. Long blonde hair curled from the back of the hat.

The witch had a wooden stick, a wand pointing right at her. She screamed but not an ounce of voice came out, as she flew past the witch straight into the house and right into the chair.

She froze for a moment, trying to take in the room that was no longer spinning around her. Her eyes were wide with fear but she was also shocked and curious. For a witches' house, it was nothing like she was expecting. Instead of cobwebs, or dust everywhere, there was bright coloured flowers on the table. The room was immaculately clean and brightly coloured. She felt like she was in a rainbow, so much colour and warmth from the house.

The witch brought in the pumpkin that she tried to steal, thinking not only why was it not broken when she threw it, but how could a pumpkin grow this time of year.

The witch placed the pumpkin on the table, leaned into a chair and spoke to her.

"Now I could say sorry for scaring you and those boys."  
She swirled the pumpkin on the spot.

"But that would be lying, and I make it a habit to be truthful when you should be."

The Cat Faunus then hid her face, the low grumble noise was her stomach, only just remembering why she was stealing the food in the first place.

"Though hearing that belly of yours, meant you only tried stealing to get a meal. Which in my view is a lesser evil, on the account you tried helping your friends out there to not starve."

The Cat Faunus nodded very quickly, but was still shaking with unease.

"Now I think we can come to an arrangement, my dear. I won't be mad & you can go home but you must never steal again. Do you understand?"

The Cat Faunus nodded her head yes. Her eyes still wide open, trying not to blink.

"Do you agree to those terms?"

Again, she nodded yes. her stomach still growling.

"Now then, before we tuck into some pumpkin. Lets introduce ourselves, I'm Magenta Raven. And who are you then young miss?"

"Noir. My friends call me Noir."

"Noir, a lovely name. Though friends call you that, not family?"  
Noir shook her head no, lowering her head. She didn't want to think about that memory.

"Ok, I won't ask unless you want to talk about it. Now lets get that grumbling tamed before it shakes my bricks away."

With that the pumpkin was sliced and placed at the table. Noir stood awestruck, the forks, plates, knives & plates moved on their own, right onto the table and prepared.

"How... did you..."

"Some call it magic my pretty, it's actually my semblance. I can move and stop things, like I did with you, so we could have this chat."

"Now before we continue, how about a slice."

Noir wolfed the first slice in seconds, remembering how hungry she was.

"Easy dear, you'll make yourself ill. Take slower bites, savour the flavour."

Noir listened and did just that. She soon got full, loosing count of the slices she had. Magenta glided over to her, giving her a napkin to wipe the crumbs.

"Thank you." Noir said, slowly turning red in the face.

"It's ok. Can I ask you something my dear?"

Noir nodded, a small smile curling from her lips.

"You came here with those boys, I'm guessing they're your friends?"

Noir nodded her head, a small smile was beginning to form, even with a crumb of pumpkin still at the edge of her mouth.

"Will they likely come back?" Magenta asked, already laying plates with her semblance.

"They're easily scared, though I think they will come back for me. We Faunus stick together."

"Well it's nice to have friends, especially when they care for you against the unknown. I know the discrimination of the Faunus people."

"But miss Magenta..."

"You have my permission to call me Magenta."

"Magenta, you don't have a tail, horns, ears or fur. You're not a Faunus. How could you know the pain we have?!"

"I too am feared and hated by most humans. Even by some of the Faunus'."

Noir was perplexed, never had she seen a human hated as much as her kind.

"They think me a monster, worse than the Grimm if you can believe. I pity them because they live in fear of what they don't understand and what they don'y understand, they grow to fear and despise."

Noir readjusted herself in the seat, as Magenta continued her story.

"I've lived longer than most people, hence my title as a witch. It's why I stay out here in Forever Fall. People, both humans & Faunus, grew to hate how I outlive those around me."

She poured a cup of tea, one for each of them.

"There have only ever been two who have accepted me for who & what I am. The second I'll discuss another time. The first was indeed a true friend."

"She was a Faunus, she came to my house seeking help from the Grimm. At first I refused to help her, but she didn't lash out when I refused her. She forgave me, even with the Grimm on her tail. I knew in my bones I couldn't let her die or get hurt. So I got her in and sent the Grimm attacking her packing. To think those Grimm were so determined and strong they even managed to get past the barrier here."

Noir wondered what Magenta meant but continued to listen.

"I asked why she forgave me. She knew that I had closed my heart but it was because of others. I asked how she knew of this. She said it was because of my garden. Even though it was a bad harvest that year, she saw that I managed to grow a garden out here in the harsh wilderness. She saw at once it was my aura that helped grow the garden, like the pumpkin we just had."

Noir had a sip of her tea, the sweet taste refreshing to her.

"Slowly but surely, she helped me remember who I was before I left the City of Vale. She became more than a friend. She came here many times through her life. Even the dark days of the war."

Noir, puzzled asked Magenta about the fact that the war was at least a hundred years ago.

"Like I said Noir, I've lived in Vale & Remnant far longer than most people. I saw the darkest of both sides of that conflict and it just cost more lives than even I can begin to recount. Besides, it's just a legend now and it's kinda rude to ask us girls our ages."

There was a tapping on the door, then four shrill cries in unison.

"Noir! We've come to rescue you! Witch, gives us back our friend! Or..."

There was quite a pause before they continued.

"Or we'll get the Huntsmen on you!"

Noir ran out the door, telling them it was ok. That if they apologised, everything would be forgiven. At first they were reluctant but after a word with Noir, they agreed. They too tucked into slices of pumpkin and cups of tea. They too wolfed it down, eventually slowing down to savour the rich flavour.

Soon the day was nearing it's evening, the Faunus' asked if they could return & Magenta said of course. She asked only that she come to make sure they got here safely & back. So they revealed that they were orphans.

 

...

 

For two months, the five Faunus' would venture to Magenta's cottage when she came to visit, which was everyday. Then she did something unexpected.

 

"I'm sorry... eh Miss?" said a man in a white suit, looking quite pale.  
"Raven. You can just call me Magenta, dear."

"Let's keep this formal please. What you're asking for is unprecedented. To adopt not one but five children and all of them Faunus'."

"Wait? What difference does it make if they are Faunus' or not?"

"Faunus children are statistically better raised in a family environment with a Faunus being one of the parents, if not both, to help them as they grow. It's also a question of where you live. Forever Fall isn't an ideal place for children to be raised, with the various Grimm living there."

"Name anywhere that is really safe in Vale or even Remnant for that matter. As for the Grimm, I've made my home safe from most of them & the only truly dangerous Grimm live far outside Vale's boundaries. I've fought Grimm for years, single handedly & these kids need love, plus someone who can not only protect them, but who actually understands them."

"Which brings us to the other concern. If what the data says is accurate about who you are, that only raises concerns about whether you are best suited to be raising children, especially in knowing them for such a short time."

"Those children have improved greatly, even you can't deny that. As for the data, it is true & it changes nothing. I'm the only one who can and will raise them. I know the hurt those children already have experienced and will know for the rest of their lives. I know this, because you're causing that pain right here, right now."

"Unless a third party can vouch for your character, it's highly unlikely anything can be done. We don't do this for personal reasons, it's the laws of the kingdom, to protect all it's citizens."

Magenta whipped out a scroll, which had a number on it's screen.

"Here, call this friend of mine. He will vouch for me and clear up any issues you have."

"Very well."

There was a long wait for the signal to connect, then a lengthy discussion. Magenta didn't show it but she was getting annoyed. She was hating the way the orphanage was going about this, being nothing but hypocrites.

"Wait? Ozpin? The Ozpin? Sir it's an honour to be... Yes. Seriously?! Right away."

Magenta secretly smirked as the pale man in front of her nearly fell out of his seat, obviously taken back by her friend's vouch for her.

"Well Magenta, Mr Ozpin himself vouches for you and very highly recommends you... as his friend. Eh, now normally we'd have certain procedures before the children go with you but since Ozpin has give a testimonial to your character. We see no reason why they can't go with you today. Now there will be visits, both planned and random visits, theses are to satisfy the treatment and wellbeing of the children. Personally, I think the transition will go smoothly for all parties involved."

Magenta shook their hands, signed their paperwork, all the while holding back the scowl she felt in herself. She then went to fetch the children, all five were beaming with eyes so bright and tearing up at the edges. They circled her, hugging her and trying not to blubber their words.

 

…

 

With that they each carried a bag with all their possessions, all singing in unison an old rhyme of Remnant. They spent that afternoon busy sorting out the new rooms that Magenta built, almost another cottage now extended the original house. Each of the children started decorating their rooms. All manners of books, toys, clothes and even school work surrounded the floor and desks.

Magenta said they could leave their rooms a mess for only tonight, that tomorrow they clean up their rooms for her. She came in to wish them goodnight, kissing them and hugging them before turning off their lights.

Leo, his grip so tight when he hugged, just like the lion.

Rory, his nose still reddish from his cold, his antlers already growing from stubs.

Sandy, who yawned and drifted into a deep sleep after eating. 

Magenta found it cute how his bear ears twitched as he dreamed.

Albin, his arms stretched out, his ears flopped over, making growling noises.

Magenta slowly tiptoed round to Noir's room, peeking into the room incase she was already asleep. Noir lay in the sheets, reading a book, one that had scorched corners. It's title was only just visible, it was The Story Of The Seasons.

"A good book?"

"It's my favourite. My par..."

Noir paused a moment, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's ok. You can tell me when you're ready, if you want to. Ok?"

Noir nodded, and hugged her even tighter than Leo.

Magenta sat there, reading the story with all the voices she could to make the maidens & wizard com to life. Noir smiled, and hugged Magenta again. Just before drifting into sleep, Noir said, "Goodnight Mom, sweet dreams God bless."

Magenta sat there, awestruck. A warmness filled her, a feeling she had not experienced for a long time. She stroked Noir's head and kissed her. 

"Sweet dreams Noir, God bless you."

She sneaked out the room, turning off the light & heading to her room. Feeling happiness once again.

 

…

 

1 Year Before The Beacon Academy Ceremony.

 

Ozpin sat with Noir at the table, deep in discussion, while her brothers were eavesdropping from the hallway.

"I know what happened last year was traumatic..."

Noir sat there, her head lowered, eyes red raw with tears.

"...but Magenta, your mother, wouldn't want you to waste your talent. Neither would she want you to be depressed like she was. I've only known her a short while from her perspective, yet she has always been a friend when I and Beacon needed her."

Ozpin sipped his mug, strangely brought with him but none of them asked.

"She knew loneliness and sadnesses twice in her life. She already told you this I'm sure. Did you know she was happiest the day you tried stealing from her?"

He waited to see if she would respond. With no answer, he continued to talk.

"All she ever wanted was a family again. Magenta always bragged about her five children. You and your four brothers when you first arrived at her door, that always made it into the conversations we had. She was proud of each & every one of you, though she knew you were meant for more than just being cooped up in the forest for years."

Noir kept still in her chair, Ozpin didn't want to push her too much, but he did make a promise, one he intended to keep.

"Noir, I know you still feel that it was your fault. You can't blame yourself for what..."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

Noir screamed it out, surprising Ozpin and her brothers.

"It was my fault."Noir said, almost just to herself, then she let out an even louder scream.

"SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!"

She then cupped her head in her hands, slowly wiping away the tears, coming down like a waterfall.

"How can I look myself in the face?! How can they still call me their sister?!"

She was curling up in her seat, still crying her eyes raw.

"Noir. They know you were afraid. They were afraid too. They know you did everything you could."

Ozpin gave her a tissue, she didn't use it but she accepted it.

"Magenta would've wanted you to complete your training. You've always wanted to be a huntress, ever since you became Magenta's daughter."

Ozpin took another sip from his mug, as Noir finally started speaking again.

"You know I have no chance of being a huntress now. I can't apply next year for Beacon. I've missed so much training & my brothers, I can't leave them here on their own."

At that moment the door burst opened. Leo, Rory, Sandy & Albin raced to Noir, all talking over one another. Noir asked them to speak one at a time.

"Sis, go to Beacon."

"You know we don't blame you for what happened."

"Mom would never blame you either."

"Noir, we can handle things ourselves. I know we once blew open the roof but we did get it fixed."

"I fixed it, with Mom's help."

"True but my point is, we've all grown stronger and wiser because of Mom. She'd believe in us looking out for one another, just as she believed in you being a huntress. Just as we do."

Noir started crying and hugged all four of her brothers. They started blubbering too, all the while Ozpin sat there, drinking from his mug.

"Now then Noir, this goes against normal protocol for enrolling into Beacon Academy, but circumstances & your skills have earned you a spot at my school. It's up to you to take the next step. I won't force your decision but I do advise that you continue your training before school starts next year. As for your brothers, I can arrange some help, merely to keep an eye on them if they need assistance. You'll also be able to stay in contact with this number and you can keep these scrolls."

He handed them five scrolls, all brand new along with the piece of paper that had Ozpin's number.

"You can keep in contact any time, except for lessons & missions. I look forward to your decision, Miss Noir Raven."

Ozpin thanked them for the visit and left, he got his answer before he even placed one foot out the door.

Noir spoke what he hoped to hear. Though Ozpin was surprised, caught off guard, if only for a moment. Noir stood there, still embraced in the hugs of her brothers, but smirking.

"You better have some good competition next year! I'm going to out perform them all!"

Ozpin smiled as he left. He agreed with Noir, it seemed next year would be something special and interesting to see at his school.


	3. The Sheep In Wolf's Skin.

1 Day Before Arrival To Beacon.

It was the downtown part of the City of Vale, the sun starting to set and the streets filled with busy shoppers getting last minute purchases. Cyan was still adjusting to the city and to Vale itself. It was so different here to her home town back in Atlas. Some small part of her still missed it, not much but it would always be her home.

She passed a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn", it said it would remain open well into the night. Perfect was the thought in Cyan's mind. She'd get any last minute supplies after getting her new combat armour & seeing Doc too. Cyan was secretly dreading the trial that was coming, the fact she knew no-one in Vale who was attending Beacon was only the start.

She finally came to the battle armour specialist, it had all manner of attire in the display, ranging from frilly bow dresses to heavy chest pieces. There was even an emblem presser, a device that would create any emblems the customer wanted in any colour on almost anything else too. She entered the store, the lady almost didn't see her. She surveyed the store, looking down and then apologising to Cyan, whom was holding back the frustration slowly creeping on to her face.

Cyan presented her ticket, the proof she had already payed earlier. She waited a few minutes before being called to a dressing room in the back. Before her was a mirror on the back wall and the curtain sealing the room. She had the brown leather jacket she ordered, the sheath was repaired & a few pairs of cyan blue jeans with extra pockets. She was really glad for these, they reminded her of the ones back in Atlas, just like the ones her family got her.

She pushed the thought back as she tried some jeans on, a perfect fit. She then tried the sheath, adjusting the straps so that the sheath ran along her back. She tapped the emblems on the sides of the sheath, both swords shot up which she grabbed and the swords extended out, becoming as long as her arms.

Cyan was satisfied, so she replaced her swords back into the sheath. She then threw the leather jacket on to her back. It was softer and lighter than she expected, along with the smoothness it went on over the sheath. She pressed the emblems again, and again her scissor swords shot out, not catching her jacket at all.

She surveyed herself in the mirror. Her emerald eyes were the most striking feature, that's what her family always said. Then she saw the scars on her arms just above each of her gloves, which was halfway along each of her forearms. She still hated how she couldn't hide them, unlike the ones on her back and chest.

Cyan also checked her hair, short blonde hair that was spiky with a strand between her eyes, some called it a fringe but she didn't care. She also had two strands sticking up, just above her forehead, cowlicks was what her dad called them. He always teased her about them, something that she was both glad was over, yet something she wished to experience once more. She missed the teasing from him.

Cyan thanked the lady, still angry with her when she failed to notice her the first time. She hated her own height, despite only just turning seventeen, everyone mistook her for being younger or worse, not seeing her at all for her height. She headed straight to Doc, she was grateful he agreed to relocate to Vale with her. She needed a friend, even seven years after the operation.

She found Doc's place, which wasn't as he described, which just irritated her only further. It seemed to be an old clinic, still looked abandoned actually. She gave the three knock code that they agreed on back in Atlas. She heard him coughing as he opened the door.

"I see the Short Fuse still has quite the rage."

"Doc, we agreed never to use that phrase as a code word again."

"And you agreed never to call me Doc again. It's Doctor..."

"Ok Doc, I'll remember next time. Just let me in already."

He did just that, Cyan knew what he wanted her to do next. She got onto the operation table, as she always did, and then the machine he was using, removed both her arms.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Remove those damn gloves before you get into the machine! How can I recalibrate your arms if you keep leaving them on?!"

"Technically it's only been closer to two hundred times you..."

"You've got a smart mouth Short Fuse..."

"Don't call me that Doc!"

"Don't call me Doc! It's..."

Cyan couldn't hear him over the machine's gears and cogs, the electronic bleeps & clicks. She saw as the gloves were being removed, silver arms with blue streaks that pulsed. The arms opened up, showing the integrated nerves & the energy chamber that runs through her arms up to the centre's of her palms.

No matter how many times she saw it, her arms shocked, amazed and scared her. The detail was beautiful, but she knew no matter how cool they looked, no matter how real they seemed. Those arms were cold as ice, not the warmth she remembered. She still wished for arms back, though she know it couldn't be done, though she didn't deny that these arms were awesome too.

"Now my dear, we need to do the psychological test."

"Doc we've been through this..."

"Name?"

"Cyan Chrome."

"Kingdom of birth?"

"Atlas."

"How old were you when you had the accident?"

"I had just turned ten, I was on a trip with my parents. It was a birthday surprise."

"That answers a few. Your hair colour, first after the operation and then before."

"After, it became blonde. Before, it was silver with a hint of pale blue."

"Okay, have you been experiencing any pains where the arms connect?"

"No. I do feel itches now and again on my arms."

"Interesting reactions, a subconscious fear or desired will perhaps."

He surveyed the screen, showing all the data on the arms as well as her vitals.

"Now, you believe the accident in Atlas was in fact murder. Is that what you believe?"

"Yes."

"You also believe the assassin is currently in Vale?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to take down this foe alone?"

"No."

"No? Who then is your ally?"

"Uh duh, you Doc. You want justice just as much, if not more, than me."

"Most doctors would think you need extra care and recuperation. I however find you in perfect working order, physically and... operating mentally within acceptable parameters"

"Geez, thanks for the pep talk. I think your bed side manner needs recalibration rather than my arms."

"I could take my time with the analysis, then you'd just have to reschedule for your Beacon initiation."

"Doc, have a heart. We both need me in Beacon asap to catch him."

"Alright. I do need to ask about that upgrade from last time. Does it have any faults, any issues with your semblance?"

"Actually works well Doc. Only issue is the gloves, I can't do it with them."

"As I said before..."

"Okay, I get it. It just means staying low won't be an option from this point."

"Then flushing him out will be all the better for both of us."

"Here's a question Doc, once we get him, what will you do with yourself?"

"Continue fixing and helping others like yourself. Atlas want soldiers out of victims, I only want to help them regain some normality, not become troops who are mentally unstable."

"It's why we left Atlas."

"It's why I left Atlas. And before you go, answer this. What will you do with yourself once you kill him?"

 

…

 

She couldn't answer, even as she thanked him and left with arms reattached, also recovered by the gloves. She lost her self in memories, she tried burying them but they resurfaced. So she went with the flow anyway. The car travelling, her father revealing where they were going. That they remembered her birthday this time. That there was no meeting, no annual trip for the festival that seemed dull to her, it was going to be a perfect birthday. She went to hug her farther, despite the seatbelt restraining her.

She tried forgetting the next part. The sudden wind in the car, the horrid way time slowed it down. Her parents and the front of the car kept moving on the highway, as did her arms. She and the back of the car grinding to a halt & then an almighty explosion from the front half engulfed both her parents, the heat then singe her arms and face. Debris hit her chest, winding her.

She went to grab the seatbelt and looked in horror. It was no nightmare but it might as well have been one. She no longer had fingers, she couldn't undo the seatbelt.She couldn't remove the debris in her chest. Then she began to take in everything that had happened, and saw her parent's front half of the car, and screamed.

The medics found her as another car was caught in the explosion of Cyan's parents car. She was rushed into the ambulance as was an older man. Before the doors shut, Cyan opened her eyes, there stood a man. He was wearing heavy looking green armour, and both his arms were just like scythes. Yet it was not the arms that terrified her, it was his smile. He was smiling at the carnage, his eyes filled with such horrid joy.

That smile still haunted her, she'd wake up in the middle of the night, seeing that grin against the carnage. She knew Doc did everything he could to help cope with it, he too lost someone in that incident, which was probably the only reason why he helped her like he did. She recalled when they first saw one another, back in that ambulance.

 

…

 

Glass shattered just up ahead, as a young girl jumped through the window with a man in a suit. She froze, watching as the girl got a scythe unlocked. She was dressed in a red cape & a black combat skirt.

More men in suits charged at her, she used her scythe to propel herself and completely knock out the men. Cyan was surprised and impressed, she thought the girl was way too young to be fighting but she couldn't deny how awesome her skill was.

Suddenly a man in a black hat and a white coat shot at the red cape with his cane. She was blinded, slowly checking where she was & where both of them went. She then saw an airship on the nearby rooftop, with all sorts of dust and explosions happening. Cyan equipped her weapons, the swords splintered as she charged her semblance. 

So many explosions and dust was being used. Cyan couldn't keep track of them, worse was she couldn't move while her semblance was charging. She aimed at the gunship, just as it soared away, to which she powered down her semblance. She thought best to save it, now that the enemy was gone, as was the girl in the hood.

She then rushed to check the Dust shop, it was being cornered off by the police. To Cyan's horror, it was the same shop she was going to visit after seeing Doc. She slammed her fist against the side of the building, sulking that she missed not only an awesome fight but missing out on supplies for Beacon tomorrow.

She found another shop just before it shut their doors, she hurried grabbing a few crystals & vials of powder. She handed over her Lien, the shopper checking over it which made Cyan question was he really in a hurry to close up or not.

She darted back to her temporary accommodation, she had all her possessions here which was pretty much nothing but her clothes, weapons & the music box. She got it out, turning the key which made all the visible cogs start moving and the inner box open. It revealed an animatronic figure of two people, dancing to the song it was playing. An endless waltz.

She saw the figures move in rhythm of the music, she cried if only for a moment. She was looking at the only thing left of her parents, a wedding present for them, which was made to their likeness. Cyan closed the lid & removed the key. She thought back to her ten year old self, she never really wanted to be a huntress, not even now. She never really thought what she wanted to do with her life. It was a concept that she never considered before and now she wanted a goal after getting revenge.

She would sit for hours at a time, always guessing what she'd do next or what life would've been like if her parents lived. Same as always, just an emptiness. Cyan turned over, trying to rest for the big day ahead, she guessed she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.


	4. The Clan Of Grimm.

1 Week Before The Arrival To Beacon.

Ecru Modena sat hunched, the crossbow on one arm and the net tucked away in the other. The wind rushed through the treetops, Ecru only just balancing on the branch. A low cry could be heard, rushing with the wind before a tree came crashing down.

An Ursa, an alpha by the size of spikes on it's back in Ecru's view, tore the tree to pieces. It was searching, possibly for The Clan, Ecru thought. It charged ahead, straight into the trap that was prepared for earlier. Yet that wasn't the Grimm Ecru wanted as part of the coming of age ceremony.

Turning seventeen was a big custom, not just for The Clan but across Remnant as a whole. Ecru knew that after today, it would be the first day into the wider world and to head to Beacon Academy. The one place Ecru both dreamed and feared, a chance to see the world but be around non Clan members. Strangers made Ecru nervous, especially being the youngest and only child of the main family. Such responsibility was weighed on Ecru's thought's, grand adventures of killing Grimm while saving people. It was like the stories Ecru grew up with, the heartache of loneliness & the unknown but the thrill of heroism too.

Then a pounding could be heard, Ecru looked up, still balancing the crossbow as well as balancing on the branch. A Nevermore swooped down, clearing a few of the tree tops with it's wings. It landed near the tree the Ursa had destroyed, sniffing out it's prey. Ecru readjusted the mask, it was a basic Clan mask with no markings or distinctions. Ecru knew that The Clan's ritual for coming of age was a harsh one. It meant that each Clan member had to single handedly kill an alpha Grimm, a pack leader. A Grimm that was feared by other Grimm and would rule the nearby territory.

Ecru knew that no Clan member had ever taken down a Nevermore before, it was the right & perfect target. Ecru jumped from tree to tree, slowly checking each weapon was secure. Using the Semblance that passed exclusively with The Clan's bloodline. The Art Of Shades. That was what Ecru's grandfather called it.

It still amazed each member of The Clan, it was the closest thing to being invisible. They could change the shade/colour of their clothes to match their environment. Masters of the Semblance could even change colours permanently, though this was only ever recorded once in history. Which was told as the stories for the children of The Clan for several generations.

Ecru used the Semblance to reveal any damage to the attire. Father's cloak, a gift from his travels, dark blue and was worn by a tribe calling themselves Samurai. It was a thank you, for the Grimm attack he saved them from.

Ecru checked the swords, one for strikes and a smaller for defending, keepsakes from Mother. She fought multiple Grimm that winter, so that The Clan could survive, sacrificing her life in the conflict too. Ecru went to the stone monument at the heart of The Clan's village every weekend and even this morning, Ecru's birthday. It was a young Nevermore that gave the final strike that ended her life.

Ecru knew the hardship of the coming of age ceremony, no Clan member could return to the village until they had killed a Grimm alpha or a larger than average Grimm. It could be days or weeks before they return but the only members to fail the test, were those who died trying to hunt.

Wielding the swords, Ecru got the sheaths, quietly attaching both and placing the hilts of the swords on the belt. The sheaths made a boomerang, which Ecru threw to the right of the Nevermore. It tilted it's head, mesmerised by the arc of the swing. Grabbing the swords, Ecru stabbed the Nevermore above the neck.

It thrashed, tossing the trees and stomping the ground. Ecru jumped, grabbing the sheaths before blending back into the trees. The Nevermore, screaming with rage, stepped into Ecru's first trap. A hole dug earlier, filled with spikes cut from trees. The Nevermore tried to fly but it's foot was now impaled. It screamed, piercing the wind's howl.

Ecru charged, shooting the crossbow in three points around the other leg. Then grabbing a net from the pocket, tied each one to each arrow, tighter and tighter as the Nevermore roared, it's feet now trapped to the ground. It's cry deafening, more Grimm coming to it's call.

Ecru cursed, not considering Grimm to have allies. Beowolves, Creeps and Boarbatusks, raced over to free the Nevermore. Ecru then used the Semblance to sneak past the various Grimm, they turned but with the mask, mistook Ecru for one of their own.

Ecru threw the sheath again, this time revealed. The Grimm, startled and froze, were sliced by the sheath as it circled back to Ecru. Throwing it again and again, striking with swords while the sheath sliced Grimm like ribbons. Ecru knew time was short, the Nevermore was going to break free soon. With it's allies dying, it would soon try to flee.

The ropes were snapping, from the few surviving Grimm attacking, The Nevermore pulling hard on it's foot, slowly coming free of the spikes. Ecru shot the crossbow at the Nevermore's wings, looping the ropes & nets between the trees. Slowing it down and keeping it from taking off. Ecru jumped between the trees, slicing branches off, entrapping the Nevermore's head.

It was thrashing against the rope, already creaking under stress, the trees snapping like twigs. Ecru dashed to the tree line, surveying the landscape, as the Nevermore tore up the nearby trees. Sending the sheath again, it struck the head, sending it crashing into the ground while the Nevermore's mask was damaged. Now blind on it's right side, it was more frantic then ever.

The ground shook, trees were uprooted as the Nevermore started to takeoff. Ecru jumped onto it's back, slicing both swords while ascending it's back. The Nevermore screeched as Ecru kept slicing into the Grimm, it lost it's balance, crashing back into the ground. Ecru then thrusted both swords down into the Nevermore's flesh just above the mask. Firing the crossbow as well and throwing the nets, blocking the Nevermore's remaining good eyes.

It shook, nearly throwing Ecru off. Grabbing the swords, Ecru darted across the neck, cutting deep into the flesh. The Nevermore still clawed the ground, it's wings scrapping the trees. Ecru then jumped on to the mask, thrusting both swords deep into the eyes. It screeched, snapping and clawed despite now being blind.

Ecru got thrown off, landing near the hole that still had the Nevermore impaled. That's when Ecru saw an opening and took it. The Nevermore gave one last scream as both swords went into it's heart, for good measure Ecru shot an arrow into it's heart, which was tied to rope that was connected to it's foot. The Nevermore's own will to fly, to stretch it's impaled foot, was it's undoing. As it gave one final push off the ground to fly, the rope and arrow pulled it's heart, causing it like all Grimm to disperse.

Ecru collapsed, exhausted and weapons scattered. Feeling the cracks across the mask, knowing full well that the coming of age ritual was not only completed but one that would be a legend for The Clan. A Nevermore was slain, an alpha too. Ecru heard triumphant applause, seeing the rest of The Clan gather up the weapons & traps. Slaying the various other Grimm and seeing the Ursa be killed by The Chief, Grandfather.

He signalled The Clan to return home, the members chanting in unison. They prepared a celebration meal, smoke rising and covering the skies. Dust was thrown into the fires, sparks and colours danced with the flames as Ecru stepped forward. Each elder wore a Grimm style mask. Each member wore a kabuki mask, yet each member who passed the coming of age ceremony, got a Grimm mask. It was designed in the style of the Grimm that they slew to pass into adulthood.

Ecru knelt, removing the damaged mask, which was then replaced with a new mask. It bore the red lines, the curved top piece & the eyeholes.

"No more, child you no longer are. Nevermore, will darken skies, never more. Rise, adult... you are."

Ecru rose, accepting adulthood and what it meant. That the world was beyond The Clan, that home would be home & years of journey were ahead. Ecru went to bed early, surveying the reflection in the mirror. Short red hair that slowly changed to white at the end. A slight shade of pink could be seen between the two shades, like colour pigment changing Ecru's Mother used to say. The eyes were like Mother's, light red, not too pink but not the blood red of the Grimm.

Ecru packed everything needed for the journey North. Beacon was only a few days away, but Ecru wanted to know the land ahead of joining Beacon. Confident with the Nevermore kill, Ecru walked on ahead, saying farewell to The Clan. The cloak had a few adjustments, it was slightly trimmed at the bottom to help in the next combat. Wanting freer movement with the use of swords, and to stop any tears from ruining it. Ecru followed the trail, knowing Grimm could attack at any moment.

 

…

 

It was longer than Ecru thought, even more quiet too. No Grimm attacked, not even once, though Ecru knew the Grimm were out there. Probably fighting for the territory after the death of the Nevermore. Which made Ecru smile, knowing vengeance was achieved and The Clan safe while Ecru would be at Beacon.

Ecru finally made it to the City of Vale, the police with noises from their metal boxes were terrifying. Odd looks were given as Ecru was told to stop, police scared in their voice as were the civilians. Apparently some clan calling themselves the White Fang, had been terrorising the giant village. That was what Ecru was told and thus was asked to come to the police's residence. Ecru explained the customs of The Clan, gladly going to the head of the police to explain.

So crowded & noisy, though Ecru could understand the police. They were warriors, keeping the peace like back home. Though not in the art of killing Grimm. evident by how laid back some of the police are thought Ecru.

Then came a man with a cane, his glance on Ecru, dressed in a black suit with a green scarf, with white hair and odd glasses.

"Good afternoon Ecru, or would you prefer Warrior Modena?"

"Ecru will do fine. You know of the ways of my Clan?"

"Indeed Ecru. I sent messages to your Clan about its families becoming huntsmen & huntresses for several years, though you'd be the first in quite some time."

"Then you are the legendary Warrior Ozpin!"

Ecru bowed, much to the surprise of the various police and citizens.

"I'm honoured to be in your presence & attending your school."

"You've earned quite a reputation yourself, someone so young to takedown an alpha Nevermore. You must remember that attending Beacon Academy is not an easy task. You have to be committed to your cause to survive, you must accept teamwork too. Not all battles can be won alone, no matter your skill or determination. Most important though, you must never become overconfident with yourself, once you start going down that path, it becomes a path you can not redo."

Ecru felt the words cut, it was like being in the presence of one of the elders or Grandfather. Ecru knew the road would be a hard one ahead, just as Father & Mother did on their journey. Ecru trusted Ozpin and joined him aboard the airship. Completely engulfed in the view above the buildings, realising that the Grimm now remembered as the mask Ecru wore, would've seen the world as it was for Ecru right now.

Slowly the Academy came into view. giant green towers touched the sky, the vast expansion of the lush green forest and the metal city, where more people than Ecru ever began to estimate lived. The airship began to stop, Ozpin showed the temporary dorm, explaining most students would live here after the test. For Ecru, who had travelled & arrived early, would get a short stay here before joining the fellow students.

Ecru sat on the bed, Ozpin's words digging deep into the subconscious. Working in a team. Ecru knew that's how huntsmen & huntresses worked, as the stories depicted according to the tales of The Clan. Ecru started second guessing. "Could working in a team even work? I've never worked with anyone before. All I've ever known is to hunt by myself."

The question bugged Ecru, still so unsure of the challenges ahead, drifted off to slumber, little realising in a few short days, becoming a team would forever change Ecru's understanding of Remnant. 


	5. Double Trouble

2 Months Before The Beacon Academy Ceremony.

"Noir, that last attack was awesome! You've got to tell me how you got the Dust to work in liquid form!"

"Easy Marron, you just add the powder to a suitable liquid, usually fresh water before you go into combat, that way it mixes well enough and gives the desired effect in combat. Just remember, it only works for a single day once it mixes."

They both just took down several men in suits with glasses, whom were still shocked at being beaten by two teenage Faunus'. One of the men, flinched to one side to get their scroll out, messaging their boss about their defeat.

"Anyway Marron, you were awesome too."

"You're just saying that." Marron adjusted her hat, not that it needed doing.

"No really. Don't sell yourself short. Your semblance is amazing, I wish I could do half of what you can do."

Marron suddenly stopped, getting out her scroll and looked at the top of a list. Noir leaned in, curious as to why Marron had come to a complete halt.

"Oh that's right I nearly forgot. Sorry Noir, I'm going to have to go. I've got to do something with my mum. See you tomorrow."

"Sure. You take care, ok?"

"Will do."

Noir watched as Marron raced home, using her semblance to cut the corners of the alleyways and the street. She then saw one of the men using a scroll, so she whipped out her broomstick, extended it & swung it down on the man. He clutched his hand from the pain, he watched his scroll smashed to pieces while Noir readied to swing again.

"No wait! I'll talk!" He lifted his hands over his head.

"Who are you people? Why are you stealing the Dust?"

"We're hired men. Our boss hires us out as muscle for crooks, shipments and protection."

Noir lowered her broomstick, her eye brow raised instead.

"You're not exactly a threat though, getting beaten up by a couple of girls."

"Huntresses aren't exactly our line of work." He still had his arms ready in case she struck.

"Your boss, where do we find him."

He lowered his hands, he weighed up his options and decided to say what he thought.

"If I tell you, he'll come after me and if you go to him, you'll be walking into a trap."

"I think we'll be able to handle it. So spill it."

He grunted as he felt the pain in his hand scream, choosing to tell the girl what she wanted.

"The Club, it's the only one open late at night, it has our men guarding outside. The boss, his name is Junior, but you won't get near him. You know that right?"

"Thanks for the info, I'll give you a five minute head start before the cops come crawling."

"Ah hell." He said, limping away, as the other men lay unconscious with their weapons all over.

He then realised his weapon could help him out, he'd just use the sword as a cane, after realising his leg wasn't any better than his hand. He went to unbuckle it from his strap, only to find it was gone.

"Hey! Where the hell is my sword?!" He asked Noir, still limping away out of the warehouse.

"Sorry, not my doing. All I can say is she's really good." She smirked, trying hard to think when did Marron take it. She heard sirens coming, so she decided to jump on her broom and have a good view of the city tonight.

 

…

 

Marron got home, hanging up her cape and hat, calling her mum that she was back.

"I now what you're up to you know. Did you think I wouldn't catch on? Going off every other night, tired in the morning & your grades slipping!"

Marron's mother sat in the chair, legs crossed & and a finger waging disapproval.

"Okay, you caught me." Marron said unconvincingly, joining her at the table.

"Honey, I know you want to make them pay, I miss him too. But I can't lose you too though. It's bad enough you're heading to Beacon, being a huntress. I worry enough as it is." She looked at the photo frame, the man she still cared for, the man she missed each day.

"Mum, I can handle myself. Besides, I have a friend who helps me. You'd like her a lot."

Marron's mother raised an eyebrow, friend was the last word she expected to hear but didn't show. She did smirk though, her daughter looked identical to her in her youth, but she saw the same bad poker face in her Marron, that was in her late husband.

"I'm glad you're making friends at least, but it won't stop me worrying. Once you have children, you'll see things differently." She remarked while getting up and retrieving something fro a draw.

She presented Marron with a present, Marron slowly undid the bow and the wrapping. Inside was a new wand, it was shiny with no marks or scuffs. She still loved her first wand, simply cos it was her father's.

"You father had it made, he said it'd be the perfect gift for your seventeenth. I know I dreaded your dad being a huntsman & you becoming a huntress too. You father was always right though, you and he were meant to go off saving Vale and having adventures."

She hugged Marron, slightly teary but smiling.

"Your dad would be so proud of you. Happy Birthday dear."

"Thanks mum. It means a lot."

Marron's mother wiped the odd tear before resuming the disapproval finger at Marron again.

"Don't think this means I condone you going out causing trouble or worse getting into trouble."

"I'll be alright. Like I said, I have a friend helping me."

Marron got up from the chair, still expecting her new wand.

"You also need your sleep, you're going to Beacon and as impressive as you are with magic tricks, even your father couldn't burn both ends of the candle without it showing."

Marron went straight to bed, after hugging her mum again. She curled under the blankets of her bed, hearing the bark of her puppy. Galatee jumped onto the covers, wagging her tail, her ears so pointy and darting side to side to the noise of each footstep and creak of the floorboard.

Galatee's ears darted to the door, suddenly alert to Marron's mother walking in, saying goodnight to both Galatee & Marron. Galatee then turned back to Marron, smiling a toothy grin while panting. She nudged Marron's hands to get a fuss, which Marron responded with cuddling the puppy.

Marron kept fussing Galatee, the White Alsatian's paw itching and twitching away, as she kept typing away on her scroll. She was texting to Noir in the early hours again, she knew she would soon have to sleep soon. Fighting bad guys and training for Beacon took it's toll, plus spending time with Noir had also made the nights longer. Marron knew she'd have to take her mother's advice, once at Beacon she'd be more limited to her options to investigate.

Noir had intel she wanted to share apparently, not over the scroll she said. So Noir asked if they could meet at Marron's house. She agreed but asked her not to freak out about why she went home early, explaining that it was her birthday.

Noir texted the questions of why Marron didn't say earlier, why don't they go celebrate tomorrow & what did she want as a present. The scroll was filled with the same questions over and over till Marron replied saying it was fine, just Noir coming round was enough.

Marron then rolled over in her bed, Galatee already snoozing in a dream and then followed her into sleep.

 

…

 

Marron went downstairs, tucking into a lovely breakfast. Galatee was begging for a piece of toast, to which Marron's mother kept saying no, pointing to the dog food bowl. Galatee's ears flopped down, a pining a cry, upset at not having some butter. Marion sneaked a piece of toast corner through a small hole, so that it fell on the dog food. Which Galatee raced to eat.

Then a knock at the door in tune to happy birthday was heard, so Marron went to get it. Noir hugged her the second the door opened, exclaiming happy birthday, to which Marron's mother thought was comical and sweet. Marron, gasping for air and lowered her hat over her face, asked her mum & Noir to stop.

Then Galatee barked, Marron at first panicked, remembering that Noir was a Cat Faunus.

She turned to get Galatee, who was in fact being cuddled by Noir in her arms.

"Who's the sweetest puppy? You are, you are." In a strange childlike voice while Galatee licked and sniffed Noir's face.

Marron was surprised, enough to smirk. Her mother then welcomed Noir in, to which Noir introduced herself, beginning a story of her family out in Forever Fall.

She explained how she was adopted by her mother, the four brothers she loved but said were still boys, so a handful to deal with. Marron's mother asked more about Noir's life in Forever Fall & her brothers. Noir got a photo out, it showed a younger Noir, the four brothers & a young woman dressed like a witch too. Behind them was a lovely cottage with a large garden, full of flowers and vegetables.

There was a hint of sadness in Noir's eyes Marron noticed, she silently shook her head to her mum not to ask anything else. Noir returned the photo to her pocket, then seeing a photo of a child Marron, having a lift on a magician's shoulder.

"That's dad, he was the one who taught me all my magic tricks."

"He'd proud of you, of what you've accomplished and heading to Beacon."

"Noir's right you know. Anyway, you two go have fun but please be careful. I know what you two get up to, promise me you'll keep her safe Noir, and Marron, take care of your friend too."

"I promise ma'am."

"I will mum."

As they left the house, Galatee barked and curled up on her bed. Noir was saying how cool Marron's mother was, while Marron agreed yet still felt red faced.

 

…

 

They flew on Noir's broomstick, right into the forest, the red leafs flowing with the wind.

There stood the cottage, it's garden ripe with colourful life and at it's door, stood Noir's brothers. Leo was the first to greet them, he led them into the kitchen. Then the others brought to the table a huge cake while shouting surprise.

Marron loved the detail of the cake, seventeen candles in the shape of wands, the multi layers, each a different bright colour. She blew out the candles, waiting for everyone to get a slice before having a bite. She was savouring every bite, for it was her favourite, carrot cake.

She didn't try to hide the satisfaction or delight in her face, though she regretted it, upon learning everyone was watching her reaction. Suddenly blushing, hiding her face with both her hat and hands but still had her piece of the cake.

The others introduced themselves one by one. Rory was bright red and sheepish, slowly admitting he made the cake & gave Marron the recipe as a gift.

Leo & Sandy brought mugs of hot chocolate & tea, passing them out to everyone after asking which they wanted. They presented two wood carvings, the first was a top hat, a magician's hat. The second was a rabbit. They explained that from their original hometown, the carvings channeled good luck & would keep her safe.

Albin, darting from the kitchen to his room & then back, grabbed his camera. He set it up on a timer, everyone was hurdled in & then it printed out. He gave a copy as his gift to Marron.

She hugged them all, thanking each one of them, which made them all, stutter and sheepishly hide their faces. Marron carefully placed all the gifts, and several slices of cake, away in a bag. She then saw a grave just outside the window.

The brothers went silent, all of them turned to Noir who was at the grave. Marron went outside to Noir.

"Hey mom, it's been a tad bit crazy since I last spoke. I've made sure the boys have behaved themselves. I think they've developed a slight crush, you know how they are. Oh that's right, I've brought a friend here today. I think you'd like her, I know my brothers do. It's her seventeenth birthday, so I'm making sure she has a fantastic day. She's actually a Faunus too, so we have a few things in common. She's also heading to Beacon, so there's a chance we could be on the same team, I think we both hope for that. She's a great friend, I just wish you could've met her before you..."

Noir stopped for a moment, tears slowly building in her eyes. Marron went to comfort her, thanking her for the party and the gifts. Noir wiped the tears away.

"I miss you mom, I know you'd tell me not to blubber, it's un-lady like. I just want you to know we're all doing well. I promise you that even when I'm at Beacon, I'll keep tabs on the boys. I promise you the house will be safe, well, safer than last time."

Marron was almost about to ask what she meant by that, but thought it better to ask when Noir was ready.

"I've got go now mom, I'll make sure the boys get to bed & I promise not to slack off before Beacon. See you soon."

Noir got up and thanked Marron, who thanked and said farewell to Noir's brothers.

 

…

 

As they soared on the broomstick, Noir thanked Marron and decided now was the time to give her the present. She said where the men in suits were based. Marron didn't say anything for awhile, stunned was her only reaction at first.

Marron rushed inside home, dropping off the gifts and scrambling through her bedroom for several items. Before her mother even got to ask a question, Marron charged out the house. She saw a note, next to some pieces of cake. It read: 'Mum, just had to drop some things off. Today's been awesome, it's just about to get fantastic. Have to go, give fuss to Galatee please. P.s. Cake is from Noir's brother Rory, it's lovely. Please don't eat all the slices.'

Marron's mother wondered why on earth she'd eat all the slices or what they were doing now. So she gave Galatee a fuss behind the ears, and had a slice of the the cake. She immediately regretted reading that note, which made even more guilty. The cake was lovely, one of the best she ever had. Yet she kept her promise, though she hoped to get the recipe cos it was great cake.

 

…

 

Marron and Noir landed on the sketchy side of the city. Even in Vale, a kingdom of light, it still cast a dark side, which was ironic coming from the nightclub's neon lights. Two men with identical suits, glasses & swords stood as guards. Noir was ready to take them down but Marron suggested another tactic.

They walked right up to the bouncers.

"Hey kids, this is a private club not a playground, get lost." He pointed them to go.

"Is that anyway to treat her? It's her friggin birthday & she just wanted to pay her father a quick visit!" Noir stood in front of Marron, both giving a performance.

"Wait what?"

Marron produced a red sword, it was the one she stole earlier, along with a scroll, also stolen earlier.

"My daddy left them, I know he doesn't want me to come here but he left in such a hurry, just so he could come back early for my birthday."

She had tears swelling in her eyes, the deception was convincing to them.

"Look, I know you're doing your job and all, but have a heart. We'll be in and out. No fuss, like we never came." Noir raised a finger to them, pointing at them.

"Fine, she can but you can't kitty."

"She goes, I go. You know the deal surely."

"The hell you talking about?"

Noir placed her head in her hand, the illusion working perfectly.

"I'm the kids bodyguard, to make sure no one tries taking her. It's simple, I have to go guard her or it's my tail on the line. And trust me, Faunus' don't particularly like their tails removed."

"Alright, but keep your mouth shut in there. Bodyguard or not, if they kick you out, you don't go back in."

The men nodded them in, Marron jumped up and down, still fooling them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Don't take your time either, some of the er... guests, are let's just say..., paranoid. They're not to friendly..., even birthday girls. Step carefully."

They thanked them as the two went in. Slowly smirking matching grins, as they became out of view of the guards.

"I can't believe it. I'll finally get the boss. How did you do it?"

"I got one of them to talk. They don't like the idea of getting beat up by girls."

They snickered as they opened the next set of doors, only one thought in Marron's mind.

"Soon Daddy, soon."


	6. Cards On The Table.

2 Months Before The Beacon Academy Ceremony.

Marron and Noir were awestruck by the club, the various lights flashing, the music loud & people dancing to the fast beats. As they walked over to the bar, they saw various men in suits with glasses. Each one was carrying a weapon, varying from swords, to hand guns, to shotguns & even a grenade launcher.

They sat at the nearest seats, watching various people dance to the deafening beats. They ordered drinks, trying to blend in with the other guests who were few & far between.

On closer inspection, Noir saw a window had been smashed, that was now boarded up. She also saw that the dance floor was partially blocked. They were fixing what appeared to be some major damage, which Marron commented that it was odd to open with this level of damage still needing patching up.

The barman gave them the drinks, he thought something was off with a Faunus guarding a teenage girl in a cape, but he also thought it wasn't his job to pry into his boss's business associates. He did signal his boss though, he really didn't want to go through the incident with the blonde girl again.

Junior Xiong, taller than his henchmen, wearing an identical suit with sunglasses, approached the bar. He asked his barman what was the issue, to which he then looked at the direction the barman nudged his head to.

Junior walked over to the girls, straightening his tie as he came over.

"Girls, you're hardly old enough to be drinking here."

"You must be Junior. The head honcho around here?"

"Now seeing as you know I'm the one in charge here, I'm going to be nice & give you a chance to finish your drinks and leave quietly."

"Tempting offer but my friend here wants some info. How about this, you give us the info my friend needs & we leave quietly, only then. Deal?"

"No deal. Get out now!"

With that Junior fell through the floor, he was clinging to the edge of the hole. He saw a bottomless pit beneath him but looking up he saw his legs coming through the ceiling, through a hole identical to the one he was trying to crawl out off.

Junior then saw Marron whip out a photograph, it had two Rabbit Faunus' and a magician in white, much like Marron's attire. He knew him, but it was a long time ago.

"Do you recognise this man?"

Junior was slipping, trying desperately to hold on to the edge.

"What?! I haven't seen him for years! He did a show once! He... It was one of the best! Just help me up!"

"Who did you send to kill him?!"

Junior looked up, confusion in his eye, while his glasses were slipping off his face.

"What?! Why would I kill him?! He was one the best performances here! Just get me up! Please!"

Marron helped him up, but didn't remove the black hole. Noir was surveying Junior's henchmen, who were in shock at what was happening. She kept her broomstick at arms reach.

"Why did you order him to be killed?!"

"Girly, I didn't order any kill! I wanted him to do more shows, most of my clients actually wanted him back. I swear, I had no idea he was dead."

"How do I know you're not lying!" Marron put the photo away, instead raising her wand.

"Simple kid, you see those men. If I wanted to, I could kill you both before you do that magic trick."

He pointed to the ceiling, still a hole visible just like the one near Junior's feet. One of his men fired a shot which Marron deflected with a black hole, sending it back to blast the gun out of his hands.

"Hold your fire!" Junior screamed, his henchmen started opening fire, which was met by their shots being aimed back at them. So the grenade launcher henchman aimed instead at Noir.

"You heard your boss, stop firing! Or He's going to be taking an extended visit in the hospital!"

Noir had the tip of her broomstick pointed right at Junior, to which he looked down. Horror on his face, he had no idea what the girl's weapon was but he wasn't prepared to go through the same pain again. Especially not in that spot again he thought.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Junior saw Noir lower the broomstick as did all his men with their weapons. 

"Damn idiots!" He muttered as he thought about why he hired some of these people who couldn't follow his orders.

"Ok, I'll talk. Just put the weapons away!" To which they did, still keeping eyes on where all the men stood.

"You two would normally pay for this! I however don't particularly want my club trashed, again. I also owe the magician for that performance. He did a really great night here, and judging from that photo, you're someone really important to him. So that owe goes to you & I will tell you what you need but then you get out of here & don't come back!"

Marron removed the black hole, Noir had her broomstick handy while Junior's henchmen surrounded them. Junior signalled them to back down but stay alert. He was missing Miltia & Melanie, who were still recuperating. His bodyguards, the Malachite Twins were good guards but the blonde girl earlier really did do a number to their wounds.

Junior then showed them to a seating area, as more men showed. Even the DJ wearing a bear hat, had a weapon at the ready. To which Noir had her broomstick aimed at the biggest crowd, they dreaded what she had. He signalled them to stand down but keep eyes on them. He also told the girls to store their weapons.

"Listen girls, I never ordered a hit on the magician. There was an incident that night though, one of my men was acting on his own, tried to ruin the show. He even tried hurting some of my clients, then that magician stopped him & I gave him his marching orders, after teaching him a lesson of respect."

Junior removed his glasses, rubbing his forehead, trying to remain in control despite two girls beating him. He had a swig of his drink, the girls waiting for him to finish his story.

"That man I fired, he was trouble since day one. That magician of yours thankfully got the proof I needed to finally get rid of him. He said before we kicked him out of here, that he'd kill the magician. He made some grand speech about how Faunus' & traitors of humans would all be punished. Something about impurity of the species or some crap."

Junior took the last swig of his drink. He knew these girls were Faunus' judging from their disgust at what he just said.

"I personally don't care what species my men or clients are. Or this purity crap for that matter. If you say the magician was killed by a man in a suit with glasses, it's that guy. Douglas Soot. That's the man you want, he's had an axe to grind with me, my men & the magician. Strikes me that he's tried fitting this murder on us as payback."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry, I don't tend to keep tabs on the trash I throw out. I tried once before to get him gone for good before but he disappeared, not heard a thing since then.I swear that's all I know, so would you both kindly leave. I really don't need any more repair bills."

Noir lowered her broomstick, covering Marron who thanked Junior and left with her. The henchmen, despite not raising their weapons, still kept guard and never deviated their eyes from the girls. Junior went back to the bar, still bracing his head with his hand & trying to either clear the headache or bury the humiliation.

Junior was furious, not one but three girls now getting the better of him. It was bad enough being made a fool of in front of his men, but fixing his club would take a while, which would take longer cos he needed the guests in to get the cost sorted faster. Plus now his men wasted all that ammo, another bill he'd have to sort out.

Junior had another drink, annoyed that the one gig he secretly hoped would come back was gone forever. He was tired, he signalled his men to close up once people stopped dancing. He went to place his glasses on his head, only to find they were gone. He checked his seat and the length of the bar, no sign of them. He cursed, considering how many he's gone through already.

 

Marron and Noir exited The Club, the guards greeted them, unaware of the incident inside. The gunfire was drowned out by the music, which was still deafening even as they left.

"Did you find your dad inside?"

"I did thanks. He wanted me to thank you for letting us in. Hope you shift goes well for you."

The first guard was actually taken back by the sweet child in front of him. He never really got compliments or acknowledgement of any kind.

"Thank you little lady, hope you have a great birthday."

She thanked & waved him goodbye, the innocent act still working.

Noir went up to the second guard & whispered to him, "I know it's none of my business but something has gone down in there. The guy who seems really furious is taller than you two, but he dresses similar though The one with the full beard, is he a big client or someone important?"

"Oh hell, what happened to Junior? Is a blonde girl in there?" He didn't try hiding the fear in his voice.

"Saw no blonde girl in their, must be something else. Best stay out of his way though, I think it's best to avoid him if you can."

"Thanks for the heads up. Glad it's not blondie again. She really tore up the place last time."

Noir nodded to them, walking away with Marron before the guards realised the truth. She was curious who this other girl was, going in solo meant she either knew what she was doing or had the skill to wing it.

"Well that was a fun evening. You ok Marron?"

"I just... I honestly thought... I thought I had him this time. I was close, so close to... to finally getting the person who killed my father." She slumped her head, she knew she was close yet it seemed further then ever.

Noir hugged Marron, holding her tight, wiping away her tears.

"We didn't get the person today, but we have a name & we know he's got a thing against Junior. It'll be easier to find him out."

"Thanks. I mean it, you're the best friend I'ver had."

Noir hugged her tight, Marron squirmed in her grasp.

"You're technically the first friend I'ver had. That's why I want to help you. I know how loss hurts. To make happiness from loss, that's what mom taught me."

Marron hugged her back, thanking her for the info as a present.

"Here, I want to thank you and your brothers for the lovely birthday today."

She handed Noir two red swords, three scrolls and a pair of red sunglasses.

Noir looked at them, amazed that not only Marron had them but wondered when did she take them in the first place. She took the sunglasses and wore them, an actual good fit.

"The boys will freak out when they get these, you do know they will be smitten with you."

Marron tilted her hat forward, trying to act normal but the rosy batches were not possible to hide. Noir strapped the items away, and then saw Marron had her own shades too.

"Are those... Junior's?!"

"His birthday gift to me."

They both laughed, long into the early hours. They grabbed some ice cream from 'Chill's' a restaurant who specialised in desserts, who was open very late. The staff were more than happy for customers especially a birthday guest. It was extra business and the owner finally could prove there was need to be open this late to his family.

The girls discussed about what their plans were next, finding Douglas Soot would sadly be the second thing they do. First thing was to prepare for Beacon, for that they needed rest & then practice. For they agreed they needed more experience taking Soot down as they tucked into some sweet ice cream.

 

2 Days Later...

 

Noir & Marron were spying on several thieves, just outside the city limits. They were not the White Fang nor Junior's men. They seemed to be petty crooks, stealing Dust, wallets & odd pieces of combat armour. Marron jumped down, as the four crooks turned and got blasted by playing cards.

The cards fell from black holes and landed into other black holes. While falling, the gravity sped up the cards. Two of the crooks, shielding themselves but only got pushed into the endless fall of the black holes, while being struck by the faster falling cards.

Noir primed her broomstick, the tip opened up, like a bud when blooming. Inside were missiles but shaped like mini brooms. They shot out of Noir's weapon, soon dividing themselves from half a dozen to nearly two dozen missiles. All of the screeching towards the other two crooks who said in unison, "Oh sh..." before screaming while being caught in several explosions.

The first two crooks by now were exhausted, unable to move, so Marron let them down. The third crook was blasted by the explosion, right into the pile of Dust she stole, which exploded. She joined the other exhausted crooks in defeat, battered & bruised.

The fourth crook was still standing, using the shield he had swiped from the store. He was throwing what little Dust he had, hoping he could make a run for it. While throwing the Dust vials at Marron, who sent them back with the black holes, he never noticed Noir sneak up behind him.

She tapped him on the shoulder, resulting him in making his second mistake of turning around while jumping back from her. She swung her broomstick like a bat, to which he shouted, "Oh you've got to be kidd..." being blasted away and crashing into the building wall before he finished his sentence. It was then he reflected on his first mistake, as he too lay in defeat, he regretted stealing today.

"Now I call that a great warm up before Beacon, don't you?"

"Oh yes. I think we'll be fine for the initiation, whatever it is they do."

"Well I heard that those who pass the test get placed into teams of four. As for immediate partners, I don't know how that works."

"Partners?" Marron tilted her head.

"Yeah, apparently partners are the ones who you do most things with. I've heard that teams end up doing two different missions, so they decide who works with a specific person for those missions. I think its also who you train with and assignments for the classes too."

Marron started to worry, Noir saw it as clear as the sky was right now. She saw it enough times to see her habit. It was the tilt or rearranging of her hat.

"Hey, however they choose, we'll find a way to be on the same team or worse, we'll still be at Beacon together."

Marron nodded, thinking at worse, they could form their own team after graduating. She remembered that several well known huntsmen & huntresses chose to go solo after graduating and that some did choose to stay in teams. So Marron thought why couldn't they become their own team afterwards.

"Your right, we could even make our own team after graduating."

 

They parted ways after watching the cops take the four crooks away. Marron cuddled Galatee, so pent up and bouncing for attention. Marron's mother was making a list, being prepared for not only Marron going to Beacon but her self too. She knew the worry, the doubt and the suspense she'll be experiencing now that her little girl was heading to be a huntress.

She looked at the photo of her late husband, she knew deep in her heart he'd be so thrilled of his little assistant finally taking centre stage. She wiped away the tears, refocusing on the packing that would be needed, even with it being still a while away yet.

Noir landed home, the house full of commotion as she found out that Rory, Leo & Albin had all got jobs in the city. She told them to start a celebration meal, to which they were merry well into the night.

Both Noir and Marron slept in their own beds, filled with excitement & burying their uncertainties deep into their dreams.


	7. Today's The Day.

Arrival Day At Beacon Academy.

 

Marron and Noir boarded the airship, already crowded with so many students.

As they neared a window, they saw all manners of weapons, of different battle armours & so many students. They were standing with so many future huntsmen & huntresses, some were Faunus' like them and the others were human. Noir teased Marron, pointing at all the boys that Marron could win over with her cuteness. Marron tried hiding her blushing face by looking out the window, until a report came on the news.

Cyan, who was just a couple of windows away, also turned to look at the news being displayed on the hologram. There were multiple robberies mentioned, Noir and Marron gave each other a quick high five, as Cyan saw the reporter mention the robbery she witnessed last night.

Cyan saw the face of supposedly the crook responsible for the robbery, some guy called Torchwick, who's picture made him look gritty and a stereotypical thug. She thought it was odd that the news didn't mention the gunship or the mysterious girl in red. She hoped to someday run into her again, she seemed a good rival, especially with those skills. Then the reporter was no longer on the hologram, replaced by a young woman.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted..."

The feed was suddenly cut off, instead of Lisa Lavender continuing the news, a full 3d hologram of a blonde haired woman appeared.

""Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"I bet she's not got a patch on your witchcraft, right Noir?"

Noir smirked at Marron's remark, now being the one hiding her blushed face.

The hologram continued, "You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen & huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Glynda's hologram disappeared as students gathered around the windows, all in awestruck at the view of Vale. Noir and Marron joined the crowd in seeing the city's building become miniatures, flying straight to a green tower, so vast in scale. The smaller towers just as impressive as the central tower.

Noir and Marron turned in sync, upon hearing groaning. A blonde haired boy rushed past them as a red hooded girl was freaking out along with a blonde haired girl. The blonde girl was shaking her boot, which seemed to have puke on it. The red hooded girl was shouting 'get away from me' over and over while the blonde haired boy ran to a bin on the airship.

"Well their first day sucks." Noir said, surprised at the spectacle they just witnessed.

"I hope they'll be ok." Marron worried, after losing sight of them.

Cyan was admiring the view till she too heard the commotion, turning her head to see a red hood pass by her, along with a blonde hair girl shaking her boot.

It was the same red hood from last night, the same person Cyan saw take on those crooks & the same person who disappeared after the gunship escaped. Cyan looked around for her, she searched left, then right, then doubled back. Cyan couldn't understand how she could have missed her, a second time.

The airship had docked, she had been so preoccupied with finding the red hooded girl, she hadn't noticed. It was then she saw a blonde haired boy race off the airship, hurling his lunch into the nearest trash can.

"Well that explains what happened to Blondie's boots." Cyan muttered as she got off the airship, taking in the sheer scale of all the different towers and court yards that surrounded them.

Cyan heard a huge squeal of delight, it was then she saw the statue. It had two warriors on a hill mount, they both held swords and stood above fallen Grimm. The detail amazed Cyan, as it did for several other students who were around the statue.

She started heading into the auditorium, the crowd of students pushing towards the front. Several students were arguing, to which Cyan chose to stay near the back. Last thing she wanted was exposing her arms, she had enough horrid memories at her old school.

She felt a sudden push into her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said a girl with long red hair, with bronze like armour. She held out her hand, to which Cyan didn't accept the hand but replied,

"No worries."

She headed to the back of the room, it was then she realised who just bumped into her. She gave a quick smirk thinking that it would be interesting here at Beacon, especially with an actual living legend.

Marron led the way, with Noir following, both thrilled with all their fellow students. It was then they noticed several students who were not on the airship. They seemed to group to one side of the room, Marron thinking that they're probably already been put into teams.

The thoughts started swirling in Marron's head, the doubt that she may not be on the same team as Noir. It terrified her but she still had a brave poker face, even as Noir pointed to the back of the room. They stood next to a girl with gloves over most of her arms, who shifted away for them to stand, put both Noir & Marron thought this student would get a better view at the front. Cyan held back an outburst, she could see it on these Faunus' faces, she knew they were questioning why she was here.

Cyan moved for them and turned slightly, she knew she wasn't as tall as others, but that made it easier for her to kick their asses in her mind. She then turned back towards them and was left terrified. A student, nearly as tall as some of the teachers, walked next to the three girls. The swords and cloak alone gave vibes of someone who didn't take crap, but it was the mask that really shook her. It was a mask like the Grimm called a Nevermore.

"Can I please take this spot?"

Such a strange request. The single same thought ran through Noir's, Cyan's & Marron's mind. Marron nodded, moving back, Noir followed but was surveying the detail of the kabuki mask, with Cyan just grunting a fine. Though Cyan was even more annoyed, now she was next to a frigging giant of a student, sending her emotions into a spiral. She knew she'd have to ace the test, at all costs now, otherwise she'd be branded the runt of this years students.

Ecru hadn't expected so many students for the same year and then thought there was four more groups this size, since Beacon was an academy that taught for four years. Ecru was used to a large crowd being so close daily, but this was far more than Ecru was used to. It was secretly unnerving, so Ecru went to the back of the room. There stood three students, two Faunus' & a shortish blonde haired girl. At first glance, Ecru mistook the blonde haired girl for a boy but it was her face, it was clearly that of a girl. Asking to have the spot between them got Ecru away from the huge crowd and also a good view to see the auditorium.

The microphone was then adjusted, all eyes turned to the man who was beginning to talk to the students.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

Several of the students whispered, including Noir and Marron witnessed by Ecru, whom was intrigued by Ozpin's odd choice of words. Cyan raised an eyebrow.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin left the stage as Glynda stepped forward, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

She too left the stage as several of the students began going into smaller groups, making conversation while others went solo to explore.

Cyan went outside, thinking she already knew what her goal was. It was the training, the experience she needed, not classes and books and a stupid uniform.

She had seen what the uniform would entail, knowing that dressing in that would only make her hate the classes even more. Cyan passed several students, gossiping over mundane topics and examine other's weapons. She just wanted some fresh air and quietness.

She eventually found a spot outside to get some peace, instinctively checking her gloves. A habit she had for too long and knew it'd stay with her for life.

Ecru remained stood, Ozpin's words repeating in memory over and over. It seemed too odd to Ecru. Hunting was an everyday part of life, teamwork would only slow the hunt or worse, create tragedy. Ecru decided to not be sleeping with the others in the ballroom tonight, preferring the quiet of one over dozens to get better rest.

Marron & Noir, deep in conversation about their awesome accounts of solo & combined victories over crooks meant they'd sleep confidently. Which was not the case once they both put their heads on their respective pillows. They both drifted into dreams, getting the rest they needed but were both uncertain about tomorrows test.

Ecru chose to sleep on one of the balconies above the ballroom, which ironically was not the quiet spot first thought of. A piano was being played, with an equally lovely voice singing, to which Ecru enjoyed, but was irritated since it was the witching hour, plus the night before the test. Ecru smiled anyway, realising that the boy and girl were just trying to calm themselves before the test, no different then sleeping away from the others. It reminded Ecru that the world was full of different people and customs.

Cyan was annoyed, of all the spots to pick, she'd have to pick the far side balcony where on the next balcony, students were singing and playing music at midnight. Not to mention that the giant student was sleeping on the other balcony after the two students playing music. She secretly hoped the test was to fight other students, she knew she'd beat them easily. Especially with the looks she was given when she was enjoying the fresh air earlier.

She hated how people mocked her size, she knew others would think she's over reacting but a childhood of being bullied for her physique & height, it was enough to boil her blood at the slightest mention these days. Though she also secretly regretted that thought, cos she knew they were really good at singing and playing the piano. It actually reminded her of the music box, which calmed the fiery rage she had, but now gone out, just as the last lights dimmed.

She rolled in her bed, till she finally drifted off, while Ecru saw the boy and girl say their goodnights and likewise dreamt of the test tomorrow.

 

 

(Would like to thank @omgsoasian for giving me kind permission to reference their fan fiction and their OC's into mine. I highly recommend giving Team CAMG a read. Here's a link to the start of their fan fic. https://www.wattpad.com/story/59762499-team-camg-rwby-oc-fanfiction/parts)


	8. Cunning Plan.

Initiation Test. Beacon Academy.

Cyan got up early, she was eager to prove she earned her spot here. As she walked down the hallway of lockers, several girls were giggling and pointing at her. She clenched her fist and her teeth, she wasn't going to lose her cool, not today. She remembered their faces, that way if she encountered them during the test, she'd kick their butts, extra hard.

As she collected her weapons from the locker, she went to the nearest courtyard, hearing a commotion.

"Not bad yourself hot shot." She heard as she turned the corner, watching two students fight out a sparring match. She was impressed with the swordsman skill of the boy and the girl, wielding a double headed spear was just as determined to win.

She watched as they continued to be equal in skill & their sass to one another.

"They're like a married couple." Cyan snickered under her breath, keen to see who would win. Then she heard a noise on her scroll, it was her alarm.

She cursed and turned to rush to the arranged meeting spot for the test to begin. The last thing Cyan wanted was to miss the initiation. She grumbled knowing she'd miss out on who had won in the sparring match.

 

...

 

Marron woke to the sound of a message on her scroll, her mother wishing her luck, with Galatee barking in the background. She got herself dressed and sat at breakfast, Noir had a plate full of pretty much everything that was on offer. Marron chose a lighter breakfast, she felt butterflies swirling in her stomach but she knew it was just the dread of the unknown.

Marron then went to the lockers, inspecting her weapons as she saw a strange blur race past her. It was screaming the word sorry. Marron stood there perplexed, lost for words at what she just saw, only to jump out of her skin when Noir tapped her shoulder.

Noir giggled as Marron caught her breath while pulling down her hat.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah right." Marron replied, not looking Noir in the eye.

"No, I mean it. You seemed to be lost in your own world."

Noir got her items too, passing Marron a couple of vials filled with liquid Dust, she prepared them earlier that morning. She then turned to see Marron was still nervous, so she leaned over and whispered, "I've got a good guess on how they'll choose teams."

Marron exclaimed loudly, Noir caught off guard as she was pushed through a black hole into an empty room.

"Seriously?! What is it?" Marron asked with Noir still adjusting to being relocated, an experience that made her lose her balance. It reminded her of when she stole the pumpkin all those years ago.

"Alright, just warn me when you do that again. It feels so weird moving through that hole."

"Says the girl who flies on a stick."

Noir had to admit that was a witty comeback from Marron. She could see her friend was more nervous then she was actually showing.

"Ok, apparently the test involves starting off solo, then you meet three other students to pass some goal. It's designed so we have to eventually meet others. That's all I managed to get from a second year student, she's a friend of Rory's."

Marron was less nervous, but she was still unsure how they could attempt to even their odds to be on the same team. Noir nudged her, and placed the sunglasses on her face. It was the sign they gave to themselves, it meant a cunning plan was in motion. Marron responded with putting on her own sunglasses, meaning she trusted her.

They exited the room, realising it'd be soon time. They joined several students who were heading to same area, the meeting point for the test.

 

...

 

Ecru awoke to several students moving about, the coming and going of so many different people, yet all with the same goal. Today was the day. A single united thought between all the students.

Ecru went to get the weapons from the locker. It didn't feel right to Ecru to store them away. The Clan had always taught that they were the embodiment of one's will and determination. An extension of their own body and mind.

Ecru then went to get food, unsure why others were staring. Then a thought returned, these people lived in constant fear and uncertainty by the White Fang. Ecru knew one day they'd taste the blades now back where they belonged.

The food was wonderful, Ecru wanted to try so much of it but knew that it'd be a big mistake with the test coming up. Ecru then saw the girl whom stood next to during Ozpin's speech. She had a plate full of all sorts, Ecru admired the girl's determination, trying all that food before the test, meant she had confidence. Though Ecru knew better, it would be unwise too over eat with the test coming.

Ecru saw several girls, all hurdled together pointing. Turning to see what they looked at and saw nothing. Then realising it was the mask they were pointing at, Ecru turned round to speak with them.

Ecru saw strange shocked faces on the girls, who darted out of the hall. Ecru didn't know what to make of their strange behaviour. One minute they were gasping to talk to one another and then the next the disappeared. Strange people, Ecru thought as the tray was put away and decided to head to the test.

 

...

 

Ecru then joined the students at the meeting point. They stood on metal platforms, all spread out in a single line. Ecru looked back and forth along the line. Seeing all three girls from yesterday in the line too.

Cyan was annoyed as she stood in line, she was next to the masked giant again. It was bad enough standing next to anyone with her height, but the giant was rubbing salt in a wound for her.

She turned her head, she thought hard about it. She decided that it was fine for them to stand next to each other, she'd wipe the floor with whatever they throw at her. Cyan looked around, noticing the witch girl and the magic girl were just right to the giant. Then she saw a red cape further down. It was the red hooded girl, she was here and taking the test too. Cyan suddenly smirked, thinking the word perfect.

Now she had a chance to not only meet her, or even face her in a fight of skill. They could even be on the same team. She was liking the odds all the better now.

Marron looked right and left, thankful that Noir was just next to her on the left. She saw the strange masked student next to Noir and a little more to the left, the blonde girl from the speech yesterday. She felt the uneasiness, her hands twitch as she then saw Ozpin and Glynda in front of them. He had his mug in his hand, taking odd sips every now and again while Glynda had a large scroll.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Ozpin finished with Glynda quickly stepping forward to speak.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of 'teams.' Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Noir saw Marron fidget her hat, giving her a wink before placing the sunglasses on her head. Ozpin then came forward.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Cyan just shrugged, she didn't particularly know anyone stood here but the few she did recognise, she didn't care for. Though there was the living legend, her red hair hiding her face from this angle.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ecru, despite wearing the mask, was shocked deeply by Ozpin's words. This was nothing like expectations. 'Four years with the same partner!' Ecru honestly expected it'd be a different partner each year.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Marron was now bleach white in the face, just like the cape on her back. She was now terrified, unable to fathom how Noir could tip the astronomical odds. Noir placed a hand on her shoulder, to which Marron placed her sunglasses on. She had faith in her friend, even if she couldn't work out what she'd had for her cunning plan.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Noir noticed a hand go up to her right. The boy was trying to ask something.

"Good! Now take your positions." Ozpin continued, looking at the students.

Noir took her stance, her broomstick at the ready, then she turned her head towards the boy. It was the same one who threw up yesterday. She looked down, realising that the blonde haired boy was not going to like what was coming next.

Ecru was ready to draw the swords, but didn't take them out of it's sheaths. Cyan drew hers, stance ready to strike. Marron took her stance, seeing Noir give her a wink for reassurance. She knew that whatever did happen, Noir had something up her sleeve and that meant it'd work.

The blonde haired boy was still trying to ask about how they were getting into the forest, something about being dropped off.

"No. You will be falling." Was Ozpin's reply.

Cyan was taken back, turning right and not noticing the students to her left, who were already gone.

"Falling? What does he mean fa..." Was all Cyan could say before she was catapulted into the air, giving a startled cry as she spun in the air. She saw the forest, the cliff, the sky and the other students spinning in the air.

Ecru was next, she soared high in the sky, watching the blonde girl to her left spin, completely lost all balance. Ecru opened up the cloak, with the wind helping to glide instead of crashing into the forest like the other students. The blonde girl was still in the air, trying to use the swords to force direction. Ecru descended, swooping down to help her out.

Meanwhile Noir and Marron were launched into the air just as Ozpin said, "No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy.'"

Noir went into a free fall, to suddenly extend her broomstick and fly with the wind. She saw Marron, using her wand as a staff and bracing it with her cape. It helped with her direction but not with slowing down the fall. She thought about using her semblance but the height and wind could lose what little balance she had. Then she felt a warm hand in hers.

Noir pulled Marron onto the broomstick, her plan now understood by Marron. They had to make eye contact on the ground but Ozpin and Glynda did say to pair up with people you work well with. This was Noir's element & her ace in the hole. She could just fly them to the ground and when they landed, they'd be partners.

"Why those little... They're meant to use their own initiative to land and they're ignoring the rules we specified."

"Quite the contrary Glynda, they've used their resources quite well. Miss Raven knew full well that flying wasn't against any rules we gave, and took advantage of the first person eye contact rule in their favour." Ozpin replied, taking a sip from his mug and thinking Noir really was Magenta's daughter, she had the same unorthodox way to solve problems.

"What about... lets see the name..." Glynda searched through the student's IDs.

"Are you referring to Ecru Modena?"

"Yes, going to help another student rather than proceed on their own..."

"Definitely a quality we want in our students. To evaluate the odds of survival, skills of their fellow warriors and their safety, all while under stress of combat. This looks to be an interesting year of students." Ozpin took another sip, surveying the tree line.

Glynda gave a small nod as she searched the data, knowing Ozpin was right but it meant that the students were still not mature yet for the roles of saving Remnant. She flicked between the images of each student. She had to admit, that it was resourceful to use their own words against them. Something she'd have to consider on for next year's candidates.

 

...

 

Marron and Noir landed on the ground, hugging one another over the success of Noir's plan. They were now partners on the same team, it was everything they hoped for.

"Come on Noir, we got some relics to find. Plus our other teammates." She beckoned Noir through the trees, cheerily walking ahead without thinking about what could be ahead or around them in the Emerald Forest.

Noir kept watch behind them, despite Marron almost bouncing happily ahead carefree now. She heard strange noises, certainly not the Ursa cry she was used to back in Forever Fall. She was happy though about being on the same team, as she followed Marron deeper into the forest.

 

...

 

Cyan felt ill, unable to focus on the swirling trees or the sky in her vision. She pressed the hilt of her swords, they both split outward into three pieces for each sword and curved away from the hilt. She then tried controlling the spin with the wind, guessing she must have looked like the wind sails of an old windmill back home. She pushed the thoughts of home in Atlas out, trying to focus on where she'd be landing.

She felt a huge gust push her off course, the swords were useless now. She returned them to their normal form, then seeing the trees zoom in her view. She braced herself for crashing rather than landing safely. Only the spinning stopped and Cyan saw the ground slow down. Cyan looked up to see the masked student had grabbed both swords. The student was using the cape to glide into the forest.

Trees began to fill their vision, they braced against branches before jumping between them. They both landed, inspecting their own weapons and armour for any damage in their fast landing.

"Thanks for the hand." Cyan said, extending her arm for a handshake. "I didn't account for the wind strength." She turned her head, thinking how stupid she was. Internally she was kicking herself, all over a rookie mistake.

"It's no problem." Ecru replied, accepting the handshake. "I'm still adjusting to the world outside my village. It's very different from home."

"I know that feeling." Cyan returned her swords, looking at the end of her gloves.

"You mean you're not from Vale?" Ecru asked as they walked ahead into the forest.

"Atlas actually, I used to live in a small town known for it's windmills." Cyan wondered why she was saying this out loud. She didn't want to think of the past.

"When we graduate, I want to explore the world. See every corner of Remnant. Most of all, I want to return home a better warrior to help my Clan. What about you?" Ecru turned to Cyan, seeing one another's eyes.

"I have something to do once I graduate. Something I need to overcome." Cyan looked away, dodging low branches as she kept walking.

"A test of one's will." Ecru replied, Cyan turned around on the spot, as Ecru continued.

"It's a test you must over come, something that makes you doubt yourself."

Cyan turned back forward, heading in the direction Ozpin pointed back from the cliff.

"I think that's enough talk for now. We each have a relic to get. Not to mention a partner and a team to form. Maybe we can catch up afterwards." Cyan thought that the tall student wasn't like the others.

Cyan continued to walk ahead as Ecru stopped, head tilted in confusion.

"Uhm, aren't we partners?"

 

 

(Would like to thank @omgsoasian for kindly letting me use/cameo their OC's, don't forget to check out their fan fiction Team CAMG. If you look carefully, you'll see exactly where the stories overlap.)


	9. Haunting Nightmares.

Initiation Test. Emerald Forest.

Cyan kept replaying the words in her head. 'Partners with Ecru?' Over and over the words rung in her head. Reality sunk in, a heavy weight upon her shoulders & completely frozen, unable to move.

She was gripped by fear. She had made eye contact with Ecru. How could she have forgotten about Ozpin's rules? That question joined hundreds of others as they spiralled in her head. She was getting dizzy, like the falling just minutes earlier.

Cyan heard her own voice screaming, 'No!', the word repeated in her head, deafening to Ecru's words. Cyan couldn't face this, not now. She was partnered with a mask wearing giant. She could see it now during classes, the fingers pointing at her small stature, in a stupid frilly uniform. Right next to Ecru! She couldn't face it!

Ecru caught up to Cyan, who seemed to not only be stuck in her own bubble, but losing all colour. Something troubled her, that was clear to Ecru, though couldn't think what it was. Ecru tried speaking to Cyan, who at this point could've easily be mistook for a statue.

Cyan then suddenly darted forward, she ignored Ecru calling out her name. No no no no no no! She screamed in her head, unable to find her voice. She couldn't, no, wouldn't go through with it. That's what she was thinking as the trees darted past her. She didn't need a partner or a team. She was fine without one.

Ecru blended with the Emerald Forest's colours, hearing a sound far too familiar, racing to catch Cyan before it got her. Ecru climbed several branches and then swooped down, easily catching Cyan off guard. She flayed and squirmed as Ecru picked up and hushed her.

Cyan nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, blinded by rage and frustration. Being treated like a child was bad enough but being scooped up off the ground, frightening her with Ecru's semblance, infuriated her. Then she saw what Ecru was pointing at, a pack of Beowolves sniffing the air.

She held her breath, another rookie mistake she said to herself. Cyan saw how close she nearly got herself surrounded. The Grimm hunched over, as a pack leader emerged. Far larger than the others, it howled and charged deeper into the forest, back towards where they landed.

Ecru let go of Cyan, still puzzled at what was spinning in Cyan's mind. Cyan was torn, she wanted to kick this giant where it hurt. Yet as she thought, she couldn't deny that he had saved her several times now. Cyan sat on the branch, still looking where the Grimm ran off to before Ecru spoke.

"Something's troubling you and you obviously don't want to talk about it. Not with me at least. I'm not going to pry, but you need to focus on the task at hand."

Cyan gritted her teeth, being treated like a child again. She was regretting not slugging this guy, the thought running through her mind like the anxiety she buried deep in her.

"You're no rookie, otherwise Ozpin wouldn't have let you come. But you need to deal with your inner demons, or the ones out here will consume you!"

Ecru pointed towards the landing spot, they heard howling and the sound of something crashing. Cyan hated this but Ecru was right, they had to get the relic and then find how they'd get their other teammates.

"Look, I'm guessing you do things your own way. So do I. Personally, this team idea is not what I imagined when I accepted. We're stuck with each other, so we'll team up and once Beacon is over, we can go our own ways."

Cyan liked the sound of this. She scratched her head, and agreed to that plan. They both jumped down, and saw a gap in the forest.

"I'm sorry about that." She turned her head away, ashamed at how stupid she overreacted earlier. "It's just... my life since... I've... I've been mocked, made a fool of. No matter what I accomplished, no matter how skilled I am... I was never believed in. There's only ever been one person & he's not..."

Cyan held back a tear, thinking how pathetic she was, nearly crying during a test no less. She thought of Doc's face, knowing he'd be laughing at the fact she was showing more of her girly side.

"I want people to stop judging me because of my height." She was clenching her fist, thinking why was she saying this, these emotions, these memories. They were buried deep, so why now. "I want them to acknowledge that I'm not a child, or some stupid girl with a fantasy dream! I've been mocked, even by adults! They pity me!"

Ecru knew this doubt, the need to prove yourself to others. It was like Mother passing away and Father declined Ecru to participate in patrols against the Grimm.

Cyan continued to speak, neither focusing on the trees clearing around them.

"I just want people to stop thinking I'm some pipsqueak or someone who can't handle themselves."

"Cyan... It doesn't matter what others say. The only one you need to prove yourself to, is yourself. It doesn't matter what others think about your skill and as for your height. If others mock your height, then they're the fools, blinded by their own arrogance."

Cyan was touched by Ecru's words. This was the first time someone other than Doc believed in her. A fellow student, an actual boy believed in her, who didn't mock her, she thought. She was beginning to think maybe the partner thing wasn't a bad thing.

They both looked around them now realising the trees were gone. They both stood in a clearing with what appeared to be broken parts of pillars. Cobbled stones lay in front of them, as they walked to the centre of the circle. There were 32 smaller pillars, each with an object on each one, though a few were missing.

Ecru picked up one, confused at what the relics were, or their significance.

"They're chess pieces." Cyan commented, examining the one Ecru still held, whom was perplexed at it. "It's a game my dad used to play. That piece is a rook, called a castle by some players. Each piece has a different ability, a specific move. The rook was my dad's favourite piece."

Cyan couldn't believe she was still blabbing about her past. She shook her head, wondering what was up with her. Ecru handed over the piece, wondering why some where golden yet the one in hand was black.

"Why the different colours?"

"It's because on a chessboard, there's two sides. The goal is to take all the pieces or make it so that the king piece can't make a move without being taken."

Cyan pointed to the king piece, it stood taller than the other pieces. Ecru gave the rook piece to Cyan.

"You know more about these relics, and since this piece means something personal to you, it should be this piece. It should also be you to entrust it's safety."

Ecru's words meant so much to Cyan, who nodded and accepted the piece. It reminded her so much like the one her dad had. Along with Ecru's trust, Cyan felt better than she had in a long time. She packed the rook piece away, then looking ahead at a temple like structure over the nearby hill. It had seen better days, thought Ecru.

The tower was barely standing, the bridge missing supports. It was miraculous it was still standing at all thought Cyan. Ecru pointed to a path that led away from the structure, it seemed to snake along the cliff's edge. Towards the east of the forest, they followed the dirt path, hearing the roars of various Grimm in the distance.

 

...

 

Noir was trying to keep up with Marron, still carefree after Noir's plan worked. Noir swore she could smell burning, possibly a weapon or semblance against the Grimm. Noir called for Marron to wait, something inside told her they were heading east not north.

Marron waited for Noir, stopping at a dirt path while looking to her right. She saw a stone structure in front of a what appeared to be a cave. It once had an archway and some pillars, but they were now rubble on the ground. Noir caught up, still checking for any Grimm possibly hiding.

They turned their heads left, further down the dirt path was a structure that connected the cliffs by a bridge. It too seemed to be only just holding together, pieces missing and cracks running all across it.

"Which way should we go?"

"We'll try the cave first, it looks more like a temple. Besides, I don't see any relics yet."

They went into the cave, slowly losing the light, the rough walls strangely getting larger, more roughed edges. Their Faunus eyes helped them to see, a trait they both learned about and were glad they had to hand.

They finally came to a what at first seemed to be a hallway, until they adjusted to the day light. They were standing on the remains of a bridge connecting to a doorway on the other side of a valley. They wondered how did they walk downwards, as they saw a strange structure to the left on the opposite side.

They saw stone rubble all over, what must have been once a roof and several pillars. Yet Marron felt an unease, something bugged her about this place, something was telling her instincts to get out. She saw why.

The doorway on the other side was smashed to pieces, it seemed to be a massive tunnel than a hallway. The walls seemed to be ripped open, from inside the cavern, the rubble clearly not recently damaged. Yet despite all this, Marron realised the truth. This was a Grimm nest. She and Noir had walked right into a web, one that connected both sides of the valley.

Then Marron saw it descend down the valley cliff, all eight of it's knees covered in bone like armour with several spikes sticking out. Each leg balanced perfectly on the web despite it's size. It was enormous, larger than two trucks, as it closed into the centre of the web. It's eyes could be seen then, four large central eyes with two smaller above them, with six smaller eyes under neath the larger eyes. It's two mandibles clicked, and it gave an eerie cry, the sound of a predator hungry before it's hunt. The horns curled at the top, like a 4 point crown, sharp and deadly like it's armour. It's eyes narrowed in on them.

Marron called for Noir to retreat, she took steps back knowing this Grimm was an alpha, one that even full fledge huntsmen and huntresses could lose to. She turned back when she got to the hallway she came from, seeing Noir hadn't moved an inch.

Marron darted back to Noir, wondering what was she thinking. Marron hadn't seen the signal that she had a plan, so she moved Noir to see what she had to say. She only found terrified eyes. Noir didn't register Marron, her eyes frozen, muttering words that Marron only just caught.

"Webwalker... It's my fault... Not again...No... Mom... Oh God..."

Marron knew this was something Noir never talked about, meaning that the Grimm was a living nightmare for her. She grabbed Noir, pulling her to retreat. She felt a sudden pain in her back, she turned to see web sticking to her cape. She tried pulling it off but her gloves were stuck now, so she squeezed her fingers out of them to free her hands.

She felt air rush past her head, the top hat falling to one side, her rabbit ears focusing on what was happening. The Grimm was firing web with it's mandibles, which it kept firing at her. She used her semblance to send it back, at first it worked, the Grimm was being battered by it's own web. Then Marron missed one, it scrapped her fingers, it felt like fire on her finger nails.

She lost her balance, landing on the web, instinctively bracing her hand for the fall. Her hand touched the web, she felt it burn, the stinging sensation now surging through her. She felt ill, unable to move and her vision beginning to blur. She saw legs come closer and the clinking continue as the pain engulfed her.

 

...

 

Noir couldn't move, she was gripped with fear. It was like last time, two years ago. The memories flooded back, jumbled together like a terrible dance that would't end. The Webwalker creeped closer to her. Inside she was screaming, unable to move her lips, her eyes narrowed in on the Grimm, coming closer with each step it took of it's eight hideous legs, it's eyes staring right into her soul, all twelve unnervingly blinking separately.

Time was still for her in her thoughts. No she reflected as she saw Marron turn her, it was as if it was being slowed down. Marron spoke but it was voiceless like her. Then words came to her, she tried screaming with all the air in her lungs but she couldn't tell what Marron could hear. Noir was lost in a painful memory, unable to focus on the events in front of her.

 

...

 

Forever Fall Forest. 1 Year & 11 Months Ago.

Noir was testing her broomstick, she hadn't given it a name yet. It was her birthday present and she wanted to master it before she got home. She knew her semblance made it even more awesome but she struggled to wield it as a weapon.

Noir used her tail to balance on the broom, curling around it to help steer it. She was only slightly off the ground, trying all sorts of possible moves to show off later. As she tiptoed on it to see what were her limitations, she thought about her dreams to be a huntress, that her mother actually believed in her.

She was too busy in thought to brace for the sudden gust. Noir fell over, landing next to some large rocks. She checked her head and arms, both throbbing with pain from the cuts. She brushed the nearby leafs, searching for the broomstick, when a cracking noise was made. She turned her head in a complete turn, while still regaining her balance.

The noise grew, like it was coming around her, coming closer. She paused to look down, There were lines in the soil, moving at a fast pace. Before she realised what they meant, the ground opened up, like a mouth. Noir plunged into darkness, the air rushing with her downward.

She fell some distance, looking up at a small hole which let in the light. Around her was a cavern, with piles of rocks all jagged and scattered about. She saw as she hunched up a small opening to her right. It seemed to go further down but the light couldn't full penetrate the darkness it contained.

She still had her vials, which she searched, straining to find a certain one. She then threw one as hard as she could at the ceiling of the cavern. The lightening illuminated her surrounding better. The cavern was filled with all sorts of stones and roots. She then saw odd shapes, their white surface reflected the light but their shapes made Noir's hair stand on end.

They were bones of animals, from skulls to legs, to even what looked like a beak. They were all massed in a pile, not far from the hole to her right. She hurried and threw all the fire Dust she had. Vials, powder and even a large crystal. She made a smoke fire, the black cloud slowly going up. Noir knew one of her brothers would see it or even smell it.

She lay there for a bit, she couldn't tell if it was minutes or hours that passed by, but knew she had to get out of the cavern, she didn't fancy being the next meal to whatever lived down here. She looked around again, unable to see any other opening or entrance for how the bones got here. She didn't like it, but the only other escape route she could see was into the dark itself.

Then the clicking started, it grew louder and louder from the darkness. Noir leaned up, she had Dust, not many left, but she had it to hand anyway. Then something shot at her, a sticky white substance that caught her arm. She cried out, the pain was like fire spreading on her arms.

Then a red glow came from the darkness, a glow Noir was too familiar with, a Grimm. She went to grab her broomstick, cursing herself because she forgot it was still outside above her. Then the Grimm leaned in, it was too big for the hole, only it's face could fit in.

Noir felt terror, each of it's eyes, the large and the small, all watched her. It clicked a new rhythm, much faster and frantic. It scrapped the walls with it's horns, it's legs and even gnarring with it's mandibles. Noir threw the Dust, only enraging it to bash the opening. Faster and harder it hit the wall, which was weakening.

Noir screamed as she threw the last of her Dust, which was shot at with webbing. Then she felt something hit her high heel shoes. The light reflected the same substance that was burning her arm, now on her shoes. She suddenly felt a pull and was scrapped across the rocky surface.

She was internally and outwardly screaming. The Grimm was now pulling her to it. Each pull dragged her closer to the darkness, to the clicking that was deafening, save for her scream.

As she screamed, just one pull away from the Grimm's mandibles, a shout came up above.

"She's down here!" Albin shouted as Magenta swooped down, she cut the web with her stick of a wand, with Noir's broomstick in the other.

"Get away from my daughter you..."

Before Magenta could finish, the Grimm charged the wall, it partially broke knocking Noir and Magenta back. Magenta ordered Noir to fly up, but Noir was still in shock. Magenta turned, trying to help Noir focus on getting out, only to feel a sharp pain in her stomach and back. She looked down and as Noir saw too, the Grimm had it's mandibles deep into Magenta, a horrible purple ooze pulping out.

Noir screamed as Magenta used her semblance to fling the Grimm back into the dark cavern, it screeched as it's legs regained balance. Some clearly broken by it's landing as Magenta clutched her wounds. The fiery pain surged through her, she struggled to remain standing.

Noir heard her brothers, Rory jumped down and blew an ice storm to slow it down. Leo jumped down and back up, carrying one at a time out of the cavern. Noir didn't notice the web anymore or the sunlight of the sun setting on her face. She could only feel the tears across her cheeks.

Rory came up with Leo as Sandy carefully carried Magenta back to the house, Albin tried shaking Noir but she still seemed frozen with fear. The ground lurched as a leg came out of the hole. Magenta mumbled the words 'Webwalker' as she craned her head up.

The Webwalker, snarling with rage, frantically pounding at them in defiance. The ground cracked again, with Rory using ice to speed it up and Leo pounding the ground. The Webwalker gave one last roar as the ceiling it was clung to gave way. It crushed what was left of it as it fell back into the cavern it came from. The last of the light showed it was already disintegrating as they hurried home.

 

...

 

Magenta pointed to a book on the nearby shelf in her room, Rory using ice to cool her wounds as Leo frantically looked for it. They found what they were looking for, a book about poisons. They turned the pages, finding a drawing of the spider Grimm they saw. The Webwalker. They read through it, giving a list of ingredients to counter the web poison.

Albin frantically prepared it in the kitchen, Sandy kept bringing fresh water for Noir's wounds. Noir flinched as the towel pressed against them, her face sweating, it burning hot. She then drank what Albin brought, it was horrid as she tried not to throw it up. She lay in bed, drifting in and out, unsure where the others where.

She slowly got out of her bed, sore and uneasy on her feet but the burning was gone. Albin came in with more medicine. He explained that it was only an hour since she was home. She tried taking it in, her head like a fog slowly lifting but the memories were like nightmares.

She tried to rush to her mother's room, only just steady on her feet. The others were there, Noir could see sadness on all of them. She then saw Magenta. She was deathly pale, even her hair was closer to white than blonde now, as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Where's my children?" The voice came from Magenta, but it was not the confident or full of life voice they knew. This was like a whisper or a gasp than any voice they heard before.

"Mom." Noir cried, trying not to hug her too tight. "I'm so... I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Magenta gasped for air, it was painful but she kept talking in defiance. "My girl's ok for her birthday, that and your brothers being safe. That's all that matt..."

She started coughing bad, Rory made more ice as Albin rushed in with more medicine. Leo and Sandy both had a hand on Noir's shoulder. Their faces more sad than the others. They shook their heads, as Albin got the medicine for Magenta.

Noir looked at them, her confusion clearly seen on her face to them. Sandy opened the book as Leo told Rory to stop. Albin was asked to not give the medicine, the horror on his face just as much as Rory's did. They looked at the book, it's pages were old but not yet faded. It said that the same poison from the Webwalker's venom was used it's web. It gave a list of ingredients to cure small doses of venom but a bite from a Webwalker was fatal, no matter how much antidote was given.

Tears poured from their eyes, Leo had his head down while Noir protested that she was cured. They turned as Magenta beckoned them to her.

"My children, I know I could never replace your..." She coughed, the colour draining even more from her face. Her eyes were still bright as she continued, "...your parents, but I want you to know, I'm proud to have been your mother."

"No, you are our mother! Please stay with us, we'll find a cure. Right?" Noir turned to her brothers. Leo had his head in his arm, hiding his tears. Rory kept trying to cool Magenta down with the ice. Sandy sat in the chair, the weight of truth was too much for him. Albin read the book again, he turned to Noir. She saw the truth just as they all did, even Rory knew it was pointless now.

"Mom, don't leave us. We're not ready... Please!"

"Oh Noir. You'll all be fine... without some old witch... cackling and telling you... how to live your lives." She said smiling, her children protesting this, her vision blurring.

"Mom, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!" Noir buried her head in the pillow, tears like a waterfall flowed on the bed.

"There's nothing to... forgive me sweet little... girl. My little familiar." Magenta said with a hand, so weak and pale, stroking Noir's hair. "Now stop those tears... my dear. You're setting a bad... example for your brothers."

Magenta's eyes were losing colour, as Noir kept crying with her brothers following suit. She beckoned them to her, which they hugged her as gently as they could.

"Now my children... I need you to promise me... one thing. No matter what happens... you five... you wonderful children... you take care of... each other."

They all replied with a yes, their faces drenched in tears, still hugging her.

"That's my kids. Know I love you all... &... &..."

Noir leaned in, Magenta's voice barely a whisper now. Noir heard Magenta's last words, as Magenta's last breath left her. She felt the loving warmth fade away, the tears overflowing her eyes.

Magenta's eyes just then lost all colour. Noir felt Magenta's hand stop stroking her curly hair, falling onto the bed.. They all cried, still hugging one another as Magenta's eyes were covered by Rory. Magenta's hair was now white and all the colour gone from her.

They stayed hugged for a while and even longer in the room. One by one, they left the room the following morning, all but Noir. She stayed by the bedside, even when the Vale doctor finally came and took Magenta's body away. She stayed there, crying.

 

...

 

Initiation Test. Emerald Forest. Now.

Noir couldn't stop the memories flow in her head, even as the Webwalker approached her. Those unrelenting eyes, filled with malice staring at her as they did in her memories, her nightmares. She still saw things in slow motion, even as the web hit Marron.

"Not again! Please lord, not again!" She tried screaming, no sound came though.

She saw Marron fall, then the clicking came, each click like thunder striking. Marron's cry of pain, so deafening to Noir. The Webwalker howling as it drew away from Noir straight to Marron, in terrible pain like she once experienced.

Noir screamed. Filled with terror, it deafened the Webwalker, the web vibrating as the scream travelled down into the other doorway. Legs flinched and twitched, mandibles clicked and scurrying came to find the owner of the scream. Dozens of dozens eyes blinked, all red and glowing as they crept from the darkness.

Noir saw them mass at the doorway, they clicked and howled like the Webwalker did. Noir knew she was surrounded and still gripped with fear. The smaller Webwalker Grimm let out a roar in unison as they sprung into the air, straight at Noir.

 

TBC...


	10. Fear Falls, Warriors Rise.

Initiation Test. Emerald Forest.

Cyan and Ecru arrived at a doorway, the ground littered with rubble and stone fragments at their feet. Then a scream pierced the silence, a scream of a girl. Cyan recognised the terror in the scream. She urged Ecru to hurry, whom was shocked at Cyan's speed. Ecru had never been beaten before in a test of speed back home, yet here was the partner Ecru would have at Beacon, already far ahead.

They ran past the hallway, dark and ancient, arriving at an opening. They saw two girls, Cyan remembered them from yesterday, they stood next to one another. Ecru was mesmerised by the large Grim before them. Ecru said it was as large as a Nevermore.

The Webwalker raised it's front legs, the other six carefully balanced on the web that acted as a bridge to the other side. Then a dozen smaller Grimm appeared, liking their mandibles in unison. These were infants to the large Grimm, easily seen by their matching legs and face, but had two horns instead of four. Each of the dozen smaller Grimm were the size of Beowolves, all ready to strike.

The first few jumped at Noir, who struggled to move. Cyan decided in that instance to screw the whole hiding her arms. She opened up her palms, each one firing single shots, the infant Webwalkers falling on the web. Some shook off the strikes, while a couple fell from the web, plunging into the valley.

The giant Webwalker snarled as Cyan was ready to draw her swords, then a blast of web came at her. She moved her hand forward to block it, seeing her right glove was now stuck to the webbing. Ecru slashed the other webbing being fired, seeing the Cat Faunus run to the girl in white, clearly in pain.

Noir fumbled, grasping at every other vial and pocket she had. Ecru saw the terror on the girls face, while striking another webbing.

"Don't let it touch you!" Noir finally spoke, fighting through her items for what she needed. "The web has venom! And don't let it bite you!"

Cyan shouted back. "Not exactly going to let it do that! But thanks."

She finally pulled off the glove, her right metal arm shone as the sunlight touched it. The giant Webwalker was stunned, it never experienced a prey that had deflected it's webbing. Enraged, it pounded it's front legs on the web, charging at Cyan. She braced both hands together, sending a lightening blast at the Grimm. It squealed as Cyan jumped onto it using both hands, with lightening being discharged, into the back part where it shot other web.

It screamed, mandibles trying to gnaw her, as she shot blasts right into three of it's eyes before being flung off. Ecru grabbed Cyan who only just missed the edge, the Webwalker retreated back as the infants charged ahead. Ecru struck them with the crossbow, throwing the net on another. Both fell over the edge, as the rest clicked hysterically at them.

Noir finally found what she was looking for, quickly getting Marron to swallow it. She thanked Albin in her head for keeping the cure in stock. She braced Marron in her arms, begging her to forgive her. She saw Marron's fever start to cool, who was also not feeling the burning sensation again.

Ecru charged onto the web, slashing at the giant Webwalker's legs, it's armour and spikes stronger than it looked. Ecru didn't like this, now understanding Ozpin's words. Ecru was used to preparing for certain fights, laying out traps. Ecru clenched the swords, annoyed at how ignorant it was to forget fights were unpredictable.

Cyan saw Ecru loose balance and grabbed Ecru's arm. Both jumped back, Ecru thanked Cyan who had her arms ready to shoot as the infant Grimm circled around the giant Webwalker. She counted five smaller Webwalkers but that seemed wrong to her. Then she it in the corner of her eyes, the sixth had snuck up from under the web bridge.

Before Cyan reacted, it sprung from the edge of the web, it's mandibles stretched as far apart to bite as it neared Cyan's head. Ecru slew the Webwalker clean in half and then used the second strike to push one half away from the others. Cyan saw a shoot as the infant was sliced, firing a double shot to blind another of the giant Webwalker's eyes. It screeched loud as it now only had eight of it's twelve eyes.

Ecru turned to see the girl in the white cape point to something, soon seeing reinforcement Grimm spewing from the doorway. Then Ecru understood, they could take down the infants in one go.

"Cyan, the injured girl has a plan. If we keep the big one distracted, I think we can take it." Ecru pointed to the opposite doorway and tapped both swords.

"I like the sound of that." Cyan replied, giving a smirk as she drew both swords. She turned to the new girls. "Whatever you plan is, make sure you have it ready. Ok?"

Ecru and Cyan charged ahead, as Cyan clicked her scroll for some music.

♫Tonight I'm So Alone, This sorrow takes ahold...♫

They charged at the giant Grimm, it's mandibles only just missing them.

♫Your touch used to be so kind, Your touch used to give me life...♫

Noir saw Marron put on the sunglasses, she nodded her head with her hand pointing to Noir's broomstick.

♫I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time, Don't leave me alone, Cause I barely see at all...♫

Noir put on her glasses and nodded back, as she primed her broomstick.

♫I'm... Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, Falling to the depths can I ever go back...♫

Cyan and Ecru sliced at the legs of the Webwalker, who couldn't strike both of them. Then they kicked the infants off the web's side, trying to adjust their balance on the web.

♫Falling inside, falling inside... the black♫

Ecru shot arrows at the infant Grimm trying to gnaw at Cyan's jacket. She returned the favour at the infant Grimm whom nearly got Ecru's hand, by blasting it with a shot from her arm.

♫You were my source of strength... ♫

Noir fired several shots with her broomstick, only this time they divided into even more mini missile broomsticks.

♫Don't leave me here like this, Can't hear me scream from the abyss...♫

Ecru and Cyan then jumped back as the mini broomsticks flew into the doorway. The screams of the Webwalkers were only deafened by the doorways collapse and several infant Grimm falling into the valley below.

♫Don't leave me alone, I'm... Falling in the black, Slipping through the cracks...♫

The giant Webwalker turned, seeing it's nest destroyed and the small Webwalkers fall into the valley. Cyan and Ecru couldn't see the bottom, the fall surely alone would kill them all.

♫Falling to the depths can I ever go back, Dreaming of the way it used to be...♫

The Webwalker screamed louder then ever, violently slamming it's legs on the web. As Ecru and Cyan were propelled into the air. They grabbed each other's arm and slashed downwards onto the giant Grimm, now losing half it's eyes.

♫Can you hear me, Falling in the black, Slipping through the cracks, Falling to the depths can I ever go back...♫

They jumped back onto the edge of the web, seeing the girl in white point downward. They both looked at each other and the Webwalker, whom was at the very centre now of the web.

♫Falling inside the black, Falling inside, falling inside the black...♫

They slashed the webbing, as they ran along the edge. The Webwalker couldn't focus on one without losing sight of the other. Noir thew vials at the large Grimm, in between Cyan and Ecru slashing the web.

♫Falling in the black...♫

Ecru and Cyan jumped back to the ledge, the web bridge already straining under the weight of the Webwalker. Two infants had hid under the web and now pounced after Ecru & Cyan, as the web began to snap in places.

♫Slipping through the cracks...♫

Noir smashed the first infant Grimm with the broomstick, sending it straight into the valley and the other infant Grimm slammed into the now sealed doorway. It too fell into the valley, as the giant Webwalker screamed.

♫Falling in the black, Slipping through the cracks, Falling to the depths can I ever go back...♫

"This one's mine. Take care of Marron for me please." Noir said, firing a single missile at the Webwalker's face. It stepped back, screaming at the Dust liquid that now burned, shock and froze five of it's legs.

♫Dreaming of the way it used to be, Can you hear me...♫

It adjusted it's eyes, looking for Noir who wasn't on the ledge. It felt the massive blow on it's side. Noir had jumped onto the web and swatted it with her broomstick.

♫Falling in the black, Slipping through the cracks, Falling to the depths can I ever go back...♫

She swung the broomstick again and again. Left, right, left, right. She lost count, the Grimm struggling to brace for each hit. She then launched up, using her semblance and went into a spin.

♫Falling inside the black, Can you hear me?...♫

She descended with the broomstick hitting hard on the Webwalker's back, then landing back on the ledge with the others. They watched as the webbing finally gave way, the Webwalker crying out as it plunged into the dark.

♫Falling inside the black...♫

Cyan pattered Noir on the back while stopping the music, Noir surprised by how hard the pat was. Cyan then retrieved a spare glove, covering her arm before anyone saw it. Ecru had Marron, who was trying to get up but was still suffering pain. Noir ran to her, hugging her with tears raining down on Marron.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She hugged Marron, who was still uneasy on her feet.

"Noir, please stop. You're drowning me." Marron said, pale and still weak, but smiling. "You don't have to ask any forgiveness. I should've known better and asked about what happened to your mother."

Noir stepped back still teary eyed, piecing together what Marron meant. She must have said something about that painful memory when she froze. Noir still had tears in her eyes, even as Marron comforted her. Marron kept repeating it wasn't Noir's fault, over and over till Noir stopped crying, gently hugging Marron back.

Ecru and Cyan looked at one another, as they checked their weapons.

"Should we... give them some space?" Ecru asked, returning the swords, unaware of a small chip in the swords tip.

"More like we should give them a room." Cyan teased back, her swords put away and her scroll in her hand. "Though they are cute together. What do you think, should we all become a team?"

Ecru looked at them all, thinking that they did good today, even with one down and barely an introduction between them.

"Yeah, I think we'd make a great team." Ecru nodded and beckoned the others over, extending a handshake to them.

Suddenly a thud cut the air. Then another, and another. They all turned to the ledge when a black leg caught Cyan off guard. She rolled over while dodging it's frantic strikes. Then another black leg hoisted over the ledge, the Webwalker had been climbing up the wall.

It clicked and snarled, it was beyond enraged as it struggled over the edge where the webbing once was. Cyan rolled away from it without realising she had turned the music back on from her scroll.

♫Falling inside the black, Can you hear me?...♫

It screamed as it lunged over the edge, failing to gain any balance. Ecru got the swords in hand but Marron pulled at the cloak. Shaking her head for Ecru to not intervene, as Noir stepped up to the Grimm. It's mandibles slowly coming for her neck with every click.

♫Falling inside the black...♫

"This is for all the nightmares you've given me and my brothers." Noir spoke as she bashed the end of her broomstick into the Webwalker's face, pushing it almost over. It's legs digging into the ground, leaving deep marks as it clawed back up. It only had two of its legs left, both embedded into the ledge.

♫Can you hear me?...♫

"This is for killing my mother!" As soon as she shouted those words, Noir slammed the broomstick down on the leg to the left of her. It snapped clean off from the Webwalker, embedded into the ledge as the Grimm hung from the ledge on one last leg.

It screamed and clutched the edge with it's mandibles. It's remaining eyes focused solely on Noir, who approached the last leg.

♫Falling inside, Falling inside, falling inside...♫

"This is for hurting my best friend!" She screamed as she stamped on the leg with her high heels.

The Webwalker screamed as it's leg reacted to the pain, it instinctively let go of the ledge.

♫The black.♫

They all peeked over the edge, as it scream faded into the darkness. They then saw the leg disappear, they cheered at their victory, while Noir sat down exhausted.

"Well, now we've got relics to find." Marron finally said, still uneasy on her feet but the colour slowly returning to her.

"Wait? You missed the temple?" Ecru asked, head tilted at Marron.

"You mean this wasn't it?!" Marron replied as Ecru nodded to Cyan, whom produced the black rook piece.

"There's a clearing to the east of here, back on the dirt path. There's a few of these chess pieces. Looks like we'll tag along.' Cyan gave a hand to Noir who accepted but felt a shock upon touch.

"Oh right, sorry. Forget my semblance does that after awhile."

"It's okay, just static. Just wasn't expecting that after everything else today."

"We should move."

 

...

 

They slowly exited the hallway, back onto the dirt path. Cyan helped Marron walk, being slightly shorter than her, which slowly dawned on her but she admitted without Marron's quick thinking, the Grimm could've easily have surrounded them.

Noir and Ecru checked for Grimm as they all walked towards the clearing. They saw Dust marks and parts of the ground upturn. Something had come through here, recently and it was big.

"Okay, you and Marron go choose a relic and then meet back here. Cyan and me will keep guard in case the Grimm come back." Ecru told Noir, pointing to the circular stone platform, where pillars were missing and damaged.

Noir nodded, taking Marron who was already walking better, and colour nearly normal again. They looked around the small pillars before them, there were so many already taken but a few remained.

"Guess I should've looked where I was going."

"You only got hurt because I failed to do anything."

"No. You beat a giant arachnid Grimm! One that nearly had me for lunch!"

"Only because I let it get you."

They stood on the spot, unsure whom should speak next. Marron decided to take the lead.

"Ok, a deal then. You stop blaming yourself and I'll do the same. Ok?" She extended out her arms.

"Ok, you drive a hard bargain." Noir replied, accepting it and the hug too.

"I think you'll need this." Marron took off her hat and pulled out Noir's hat.

"When did you..." Noir started to ask, grasping the air where she thought her hat should've been.

"Same time I found this." Marron pulled out a scroll that had a music song on pause.

"Where's my scroll? Oh no! Don't tell me I left back with the spiders!" Cyan exclaimed, searching the nearby ground, as Noir & Marron turned to see her.

"Over here! You dropped it earlier." Marron waved her over, holding the scroll firmly.

"Thank yo... wait!" Cyan took it, holding it, her eyebrow shooting up. "If you found it earlier, then why didn't you say anything?!" She frantically asked, Noir smiling as Marron tried to defuse the situation.

"Sorry, I only just remembered it. I mean Noir forgot her hat too." Marron carefully said, seeing Cyan's eyebrow slowly drop back down. Noir let out a 'hey' but decided not to bring it up. She should've known better she thought, as she returned the hat on her head.

Ecru and Cyan both saw the odd hair style Noir had. Long curly black hair but under the hat, there were what appeared to be two small cat ears. Impossible Cyan thought, since she could clearly see Noir's tail & remembered that Faunus' only had one animal physical feature. They both tried not to stare, so Cyan decided to thank them.

"It's ok. Just glad it's in one piece. Thanks for... you know... finding it."

Noir and Marron nodded to her and then turned to the circular platform. They looked at the chess pieces remaining, virtually all were gone but a handful. Marron saw a matching black rook piece, it shined at the right angle, which got Noir's attention. She picked it up, turning it in her hand.

"Cyan called it a rook piece. Isn't a rook also a bird, like a raven?"

Noir nodded a yes, thinking about Magenta, her mother.

"Then that should be the one we pick & I think it should be you who holds onto it. After all, it... I don't now... seems right."

Noir accepted it and placed the piece away. She thought about her mother, that maybe she'd be so proud of her today. Ecru pointed to the sound of gunfire and Dust being fired. They slowly made it over to where the noise was coming from, further west. They raced as best as they could, Marron bringing up the rear, still uneasy from the Grimm attack.

They saw explosions and sparks, clearly Dust being used. Howls of Beowolves could be heard, as they climbed the hill. As they reached the summit, the howls died and the Dust attacks had stopped. From the clouds of smoke, Marron caught sight of a green haired girl who waved at her and just like that, disappeared with the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the Beowolves were dispersing into the air and there were no signs of the other students. The four stood on the hillside, surveying for the distant sounds of Grimm roars and Dust explosions. Then they saw a teacher before them, he moved extremely fast, his green hair a blur as he came up to them.

He spoke fast, they all looked at one another, lost for words as they tried finding his words. He was indicating the chess pieces, which Noir & Cyan retrieved their's, showing the teacher them. He pointed to the west, saying congrats to them, as he sped across the terrain.

Marron asked the others to lean in together, bringing out a camera. Noir and Ecru hunched over, while Cyan secretly tiptoed for the angle Marron had. The flash went, just as the teacher called to them to hurry. They charged ahead, realising that not only did all four pass, but they were now a team for the next four years at Beacon. To which they now knew was where they'd be heading. 

 

 

(The song referenced is 'Falling inside the black' by Skillet, who own the music rights. I'd like to thank @storygazer and @bloodyrosalia of wattpad for their inspiration for the writing style and for their kind permission of a future cameo of their OC team and Grimm. Please don't forget to give their story a read called Team SYRA.)


	11. The First Day Is Always The Hardest.

Beacon Academy. Acceptance Ceremony.

The team stood to one side in a room full of students, there were students from every year attending here. They looked around at the various applause the newcomers were getting from the students and teachers. They saw several students go on to the stage, they were being given their team names and their leader too.

Cyan didn't like standing amongst so many people, they towered over her, which annoyed her to the core. Though she didn't feel bad standing next to Ecru, Marron & Noir. She was glad to have them as her team, though she did wonder who'd be the leader.

She secretly wanted the role but thought Ecru surely was a better candidate, thinking he was more skilled and had a better temperament to lead into battle. Ecru looked to the right, doubting the skills that was used. Ecru now understood that preparing traps only worked ahead of time, needing to improve those skills. Ecru doubted about becoming the leader, as did Noir, who was back to her cheerful self.

She knew that she wasn't ideal for the position, giving what happened during the test. She turned to Marron, who had her hat slightly covering her face. Marron stood there feeling bad, she still thought about how she had not paid attention earlier. She also thought about how very little she did in the test, spending most of it either paralysed in pain, or completely ignorant.

Then they were beckoned to the stage, where Ozpin stood. As they came closer they could see their faces on the monitors above them and the full size of the crowd of students. Cyan tried to hide her unease, as did Ecru. Neither were ready to admit that they hated the centre of attention or the sheer number of people there.

Noir and Marron on the other hand were awestruck at the sight. Both were thrilled to be finally here, they both smiled to one another, glad to be on the same team despite all the dread and doubt they had just this morning. They lined up as Ozpin called their names.

"Marron Blanc, Noir Raven, Cyan Chrome, Ecru Modena, the four of you retrieved the black rook pieces."

They saw their pictures line up and four letters underneath each one, M for Marron, N for Noir, C for Cyan & E for Ecru. They knew it meant some significance but they were focused on the ceremony and Ozpin's words.

"From this day forward you will work together as Team Monochrome, led by Marron Blanc."

They all turned to Marron, who was equally excited and shocked to at the revelation.

"Congratulations on your impressive teamwork." Ozpin said, smiling at each of them.

A mass of applause filled the room, each one of Team Monochrome bowed to the crowd, before joining them to welcome the next students. They stood awhile as other students got team names too. They watched as the blonde boy from yesterday, whom was nicknamed 'Vomit Boy' was made leader. Marron mentioned that Ozpin must have seen some potential.

Then she saw him get knocked down from a pat on the arm. Marron put her head in her arm, Noir hugged her while smiling at how funny he looked falling down. Cyan then saw the legendary Pyrrah Nikos was the one who teamed up with 'Vomit Boy', thinking the legend had her work cut out for her.

Ecru then pointed as the final team showed up. Cyan finally had a name to the red hooded girl, Ruby Rose. Then she saw Weiss Schnee, the daughter to Cyan's family's partners in business. Cyan shook her head, former she thought. The Schnee family bought her farther's business out after the incident. She didn't have hate for the girl on the stage, but she damn well hated the head of the Schnee's for covering up her past.

Ecru saw something in Cyan, who turned to when a comforting hand was put on her shoulder. Cyan nodded, shaking the thought from her head and turned away. She couldn't stop thinking how cool Ecru was, he seemed to good for her she thought. Ecru saw the crowd applause even more loudly for the new team called 'RWBY' after their leader Ruby. Ecru thought Ruby was very young but she had proved her skill like all the others here. They all joined in the applause as the ceremony drew to a close.

 

...

 

Team Monochrome walked down the hallways, up a few stairs before they found their room. Deciding they'd sort out their processions in the morning. They decided to take turns for the shower, guaranteeing they'd get a slot for it each and be able to find their way back to the room. 

Marron went first, who was voted to go being the one who was poisoned in the test. She came back to the room, slumped onto the bed, when her scroll lit up. She answered it, her mother was asking her every question relating to Beacon's test. She tried answering as best as she could, given how many questions she was asked, she tried remembering which questions were asked in the right order. She heard Galatee bark endlessly, so she whistled to her and kissed her goodnight before telling her mum goodnight as well.

Noir texted her brothers once she got back, whom were all asking about Marron as much as they did about her. She left out the Webwalker and the poison, the last thing she wanted was the four of them freaking out back home. She lay on her bed, refreshed from the shower, though annoyed that the part of her hair that was shaped like cat's ears were gone now. She thought to herself that she'd have to fish out the gel and start again.

Cyan lay on her bed, toying whether to play the music box or not. She decided against it, thinking she wouldn't need it to help her sleep tonight. Cyan was glad for the shower, though she was nervous about her arms, she didn't want others to see them. She looked over at the vacant bed, as did Marron and Noir. Ecru hadn't come back yet, probably surveying the grounds ready for classes, so Cyan said her goodnights as did Marron, both dropping off to sleep instantly.

Noir pulled out her book after saying goodnight. Even after all those years, with the burned pages and fading cover edges over the years, she loved this story. It was the only thing that she had left of her biological family, it was also the thing that was special between her and Magenta. She read the story, well into the night, putting it dow as she started to yarn.

As the three girls dreamed of classes and adventures in their beds, Ecru was above their room, having found a balcony to climb onto. A nice restful spot was the thought that accompanied the view, Ecru could see the giant tower and most of the grounds from here. It was so much brighter and vastly more open. Ecru was mezmerised by how different it was to the houses of wood back home, that seemed a lifetime ago to Ecru at this moment.

Ecru slowly returned to the room, not wanting to wake the new team. It was dark but Ecru tiptoed past the girl's beds, making sure not to be loud getting to bed. Ecru knew that the first day of class would be the hardest, to meet and talk with people so different and so many of them. That thrilled and scared Ecru, laying deep under the covers. Not to mention the uniform, which made Ecru very self-conscious, especially without the mask. Ecru hated that part most, with only just earning it, it seemed wrong to not have it.

Ecru tossed and turned at this thought, only eventually drifting off to sleep. The thoughts of home came to kind, as did memories of days gone by. Ecru woke early, the sun rise just starting to come over the horizon. So the decision was made, Ecru tried the uniform on and went to get an early start for classes, still focusing on where the classrooms were.

 

...

 

The Next Day. First Day Of Classes.

Marron woke up, eagerly trying on the uniform. It was a black jacket with tan coloured lining, with a white shirt and a red ribbon. She hated the ribbon, it was nothing like her black bow.

"If you needed help, just ask."

Noir was already dressed in a matching uniform, with her leggings already on. She helped tie it, already cheerful for their first day. Noir then pointed to the desk, which was where Marron's leggings were strangely placed between two books. Marron then saw Noir's hair was back to having the cat ears already.

"Thanks... but I should do it myself. I'm the leader of this team after all." Marron said, expecting herself with her mirror.

"Then where's Ecru then, leader?" Cyan said, wearing the smallest of the uniforms, still wearing her gloves & minus the leggings. She hated how it seemed big on her, especially how boyishly flat she looked now.

They turned to Ecru's bed, a note lay on the pillow. It read:

 

'Didn't get much sleep, went to explore the academy before classes started. Hope I didn't wake any of you & see you in class, Ecru. P.s. Not a fan of the uniform.'

 

They stood there, amazed at Ecru's words.

"Uh... Why would Ecru hate the boy's uniform? Their's looks better." Marron said, preferring her battle armour clothes to the academy's uniform.

"At least the boys get trousers. I'm stuck with a skirt! I hate frilly things!" Cyan protested as she got out her items on to her bed. She was deciding what should live where, then decided to do it later.

"We'll find him in class, at least he let us know he went on ahead." Noir said, placing some books on the bookshelf.

Marron looked at the time, beckoning them to their first class. They walked down the hallways from last night, some of the students were scruffy while others were not wearing the uniforms neatly. Most were busy rushing to classes, racing past them and darting round the corners. Noir saw that some at least were as neatly dressed as them, thinking if they were the only ones, they'd get nicknamed 'team dork'.

Cyan turned to see the girls from before the test, they were pointing and mocking her sight, she could read their lips. She really wanted to slug them with her fists for those comments, but Noir and Marron saw it, each placing a hand on her shoulder.

They walked to one side, Cyan thanked them, but could still hear the girls talk about her height. It didn't help that Noir was tall next to her, it made her look smaller. She felt grateful that Ecru wasn't next to her, being that tall, she'd looked like a doll. Even more so with the skirt she thought.

They took their seats in the classroom, an empty seat was to Cyan's left. Marron was to her right with Noir taking the seat to the right of Marron. They instantly recognised the greenish blur racing between the desk and the various bookshelves, along with a map of Remnant.

"Good morning class. My, my. It's the first one of the year for all you new huntresses & huntsmen. I will be teaching you the history of Remnant, and my name is Doctor Oobleck." He said extremely fast as he seemed to glide across the floor between the three columns of seats, his shirt half tucked in and his yellow tie loose.

"Now then, I suspect most of you think that being a student here means you'll be off slaying Grimm and going on grand adventures, like the fairy tales you've all read right? Could you please raise you hands if that is what you truly think? He said again as as fast as he moved between the desk and the board.

About half the students raised their hands, Noir jokingly thrusted hers in the air, while Cyan didn't. She wasn't here to be a huntress, she knew that huntresses would be called to do various jobs from defending the kingdoms to helping police. Marron also didn't raise her hand, she learned from her dad that being a huntress meant more than fighting Grimm or beating down bad guys. It meant saving people and being an embodiment of goodwill for all the people of Remnant.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm here to tell you that won't be the case. There's so much more to being a huntsman and huntress than just flashy costumes and unique weapons."

They all turned as a male student shouted "Booo." Oobleck was instantly at the student's desk, tutting at him.

"I'll be seeing you after class." Oobleck said sternly, as the class started to chuckle and smirk. "As for the rest of my students, let me tell you something. You may still be children during your time here, but as my students, I expect each one of you to be more mature and willing to learn in my class. History is important, for it is in knowledge that determines the future of our world. Now let's start with some basic facts of our kingdom."

He turned to the students, some now slumped into their seats, depressed and dull looks on their faces as Oobleck zipped back and forth along the floor. He was still talking fast, scribbling facts in a book on his desk, with Team Monochrome only just keeping up with his words.

Marron was wide eyed at how fast Oobleck found facts that led to a pin on the map followed by a thread to another pin. It became a tangled mess that not even Noir could track. Cyan sat there, blatantly uninterested in the history of Vale, this wasn't what she thought Beacon would be teaching her. Noir's eyes darted back and forth, just barely keeping up with Oobleck's movements.

Then a bell rung, to which Oobleck sighed saying class was over and reminded the students to read the next chapter of the textbook. Noir sat there, dumbstruck while thinking how could the class be over so fast. She felt a tap from Marron who was already packing away for the next class.

Cyan for a moment saw a blur in the seat next to her, she turned but nothing was there. She shrugged it off, looking where Oobleck was darting to next, while she waited to get out of the classroom. She caught up with Noir & Marron, but then she saw the girls again. They were insulting her again, actually mouthing the word 'doll' to her. That was the last straw for her, she walked right up to them and nearly sucker punched all three, had Marron and Noir not grabbed an arm each to stop her.

They were shocked by Cyan's arms, despite the gloves, it felt cold, way too cold they thought. The thought soon left them as Cyan tried fighting out of their grip. The other girls were laughing till Glynda approached them. They tried weaselling out but Glynda gave them marching orders to Ozpin's office. She then turned to Cyan, Noir & Marron.

"Now I want a word with you three in my office, now."

 

...

 

They followed her up the stairs, past hallways that spiralled, till they took their seats in her room. They were concerned that they were the ones in Glynda's office and not the other girls.

"Now then, as it's your first day, I'll over look the questionable actions that Ms. Chrome took."

"They started it!" Cyan argued, with both Marron & Noir nodding in agreement.

"Words Ms. Chrome, are not the same as fists! I can see though that your teammates will ensure I don't have to keep a constant eye on your behaviour. That being said, there's another matter I wish to speak to you about." Glynda said, restraining the annoyance on her face.

"I'm sorry Professor, but what other matter?" Marron asked, with Cyan still fuming with anger in her seat.

"Let's start with the leader then. You had, and used, a scroll yesterday morning, before the test. You were suppose to hand them in the night before!"

Marron had no words to say, she had completely forgotten that announcement before bed. She was so focused on the test. Noir smirked, thinking Marron was such a rebel.

"You are just as guilty, Ms. Raven. You messaged before the test too & failed to hand it in the night before as well."

Noir mouthed the word 'oops', shyly tilting her head, Marron felt slightly better but Cyan sat there still angry.

"Now for you Ms. Chrome. You took it a step further. Not only did you keep the scroll despite the rules, you even played music, during a dangerous battle with a particularly dangerous Grimm."

Cyan shrugged her shoulders, thinking what was the issue. She turned to her team, thinking they all survived, so she sat there with a smug look.

"Ms. Chrome, this particular Grimm is know not just for it's fatale attack! It is also known for it's effective perception of sound. Which is why so few live to say they even encounter a Webwalker, for it's almost silent when it hunts people, using sound to it's advantage."

Noir wasn't as confident now, thinking back to when Magenta saved her. She harboured deep blame for herself, thinking if she had just been more quite back then. Marron tapped her shoulder, Noir snapped out of her thoughts, focusing back to the current situation.

"By all accounts, all three of you could've been denied entrance to Beacon."

All three of the girls were shocked, turning to face one another as Glynda continued.

"That said, you used the scroll to your advantage. A move that a huntress would wield in a battle. You also didn't use the scrolls to cheat during the test. So you will still be attending this academy."

A sigh of relief came from the girls. including Cyan.

"So your punishment instead, will be an essay on the history of Beacon Academy, in detail, with a section about why we have specific rules at this academy."

The girls grumbled but knew it was the lesser of two evils, it was better than being chewed out of the school.

"It's to be completed within a week and on my desk no later. As for the other ladies, Professor Ozpin will be speaking to them. So I do not want to be seeing any skirmishes from your team outside an official match. Do you understand?"

They nodded their heads, accepting Glynda's essay rather than be on her bad side any longer.

"Then you three are dismissed. Please follow your other teammate's example in the future."

 

...

 

They walked out of Glynda's office, sulking over the homework they now had and thinking their first day wasn't even over yet.

"Well that sucked." Cyan said once they were away and the door was firmly shut.

"At least we're still in Beacon." Marron replied, trying to find a silver lining.

"Why the hell wasn't Ecru called in though?" Cyan said, arms crossed while they walked.

"Cos he didn't use a scroll." Noir said, thinking that Ecru didn't use one once while they were together yesterday.

"Well he's not here now. He said he'd be in class but he never did show!" Cyan gritted, annoyed at the lack of answers.

"Well he probably just got the last seat available." Marron still trying to diffuse the anger on Cyan's face.

"Yeah, only flaw with that logic, is that he was first to class and ditched us!" Cyan's anger was growing, unable to vent the rage overflowing in her.

"Hey Cyan, he's on our team! I'm sure there's a reason why he did that." Noir tried reasoning with Cyan, who agreed that Ecru's action were strange.

"Like he did last night? He was the last to bed and didn't show then. Some teammate. If he wanted to be alone, if he wanted distance, he just had to ask." Cyan was angry, Ecru had been a great partner but where was he now she thought.

"Whoa Cyan. Take a step back and think about it. We don't really know that much about Ecru. For all we know, he may not want to or can't talk about it." Noir still reasoned with her, who seemed to be calming down.

"You're right." Cyan reflected on what she had said, thinking how childish she must seem. "I just thought after the whole test, he'd be here with us." Cyan said, no longer as angry but just frustrated not knowing where Ecru went to.

"Umm... I actually am." Came a soft voice behind them.

Marron screamed, jumping into Noir and Cyan, whom where looking around the hallway. There was just the three of them, as they kept their eyes opened.

"Please don't... scream. I'm... already nervous enough." The voice still behind them, still unseen to them.

"You... eh... whatever you are. You're the one making my friend here nervous." Noir said as Marron clutched her head, hurting after running into Noir and Cyan."So show yourself!"

Then slowly a tall girl appeared. At first they thought she came out of the wall, until they realised she had blended with the colours around her. She had short red hair but it slowly changed to white at the end, with a shade of pink between the two. She had light red eyes, not as red as her face. She had both her hands clamped in a nervous hold, shaking like a leaf.

Cyan felt sure they had met. She was the first to take a step closer, with Noir getting Marron to relax, who was still startled. Marron was saying it was a ghost, to which Noir smirked at her logic. Then the height struck a nerve for Cyan, the girl was almost as tall as Ecru. Then took another look, she had the same hair, even the spiky part at the back.

"Wait, are you Ecru's... sister? He didn't say anything about a sister being here. Wait? That jerk didn't even look for you in the forest... Oh that's why he didn't wait for us."

Marron and Noir looked at one another, both were lost with Cyan's logic as she continued.

"Don't you see? He didn't want others knowing he had family here. That's why he went ahead to see his sister." Cyan get on going, as the new girl slowly tried to talk.

"That's um... not quite... accurate." She sheepishly said, still shaking and nervous. Even pulling the edges of her skirt lower. Marron thought she looked fine, even better in the uniform then herself she thought, as the girl still kept tugging it.

"So if you're not Ecru's sister, then who are you?" Noir finally asked, still lost with what was going on.

"I... I am... Ecru." The girl said, taking a step back, finally not shaking like a leaf caught in the wind.

 

...

 

Cyan stood there, a blank look on her face when she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Ecru... you're a... girl?"

There was a long silence, no one moved or did anything. Then Marron and Noir screamed a joyful cry and hugged Ecru, who panicked and squirmed as they hugged her tight.

"Why didn't you say earlier?! We only took turns last night cos... we thought, well... we thought you were a guy." Noir said as she finally stopped hugging.

"You're beautiful... and so cool. Why hide the fact you're a girl?" Marron asked, no longer spooked but smiling.

"I've...I've never dressed like... like this... before. I've... I've never talked about... girl... stuff either." Ecru said, still taken back by her team's reaction.

"Well, we'll fix that!" Noir winked as she took one arm and Marron grabbed Ecru's other arm.

"I'd prefer to... take it... one thing at a time. Please." Ecru was still red in her face, still struggling to keep eye contact with them.

"Sorry. I just... wanted you to know we're a team. If you ever need help, we're here for you. Besides, I own you one. For the Grimm yesterday." Noir itched the back of her head, trying to find the right words to express her thanks.

"Uh Cyan?" Marron turned to see Cyan hadn't moved a muscle.

 

...

 

Cyan was lost for words. Ecru, the boy who kept her level headed in the test, the boy who saved her from falling, herself, and the Grimm, was in fact, a girl. Worse, she was the tallest one there and extremely feminine, unlike herself.

'How is it possible?! How could Ecru be that cool and awesome, yet now the most girly of girls before her?! How could she believe the girl before her now, so red from shyness, could be the same person who carried her to...' Her thoughts stopped suddenly, hurrying her face in her cold arms, ignoring Marron and Noir hugging Ecru.

She thought about how she had been saved by Ecru, she felt dizzy. She had felt a connection with Ecru, then to be told this earth shattering revelation was an overload to her brain. Internally, the questions were repeating and growing louder like the scream she wanted to unleash. Only a little 'huh' came out of her lips.

"Uh Cyan? Are you ok?" Marron asked, tapping Cyan's shoulder.

"What the hell?! We thought you were... a guy!" Cyan suddenly sprung from her frozen spot.

"My... height &... combat clothes fool most." Ecru tried to explain, knowing it sounded pathetic with her stumbling voice.

"What about your voice?! You had a deeper voice in the forest!" Cyan protested, now venting out and showing no stop.

"Father jokes that... I have a too serious voice. When... I'm nervous... it has a higher tone." She tilted her head away, seeing frustration in Cyan's eyes.

"What about your first name then?! It sounds like a guy's name." Cyan pointed out, trying to clutch at straws to rationalise why they mistook Ecru for a guy.

"It's actually... a female name. Well... it started out as a girl's name. Though it can be used as a boy's name."

Cyan just stood perplexed, loss with her own words. It felt like a heavy weight had been dropped on her head, thinking how could she have not picked up on it sooner. She thought she had a good gauge of who Ecru was, being her partner. She seemed to have no grasp of who she was, let alone anyone else.

"Cyan, I'm just... so unused to this. There's so much I... just don't understand. I spent most of... last night trying to... adjust to all of this."

Ecru leaned against the wall, looking out the nearby window, the vast size of the city could be seen, along with Beacon's courtyards too.

"I spent most of the morning trying to sort... this retched thing." Ecru pointed to the red ribbon on her uniform. Marron giggled, thinking it ironic.

"See. The slayer of Grimm, brought down by red thread." Ecru's face showed annoyance, as she held the red ribbon in her fingers.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you. It's just that, I still can't do it either. Noir had to help me with it." Who pointed to Noir, winking a yes and a trusting smile.

Ecru felt slightly better, as they started walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

"Where were you then? We didn't see you in class." Noir finally asked.

"I used my semblance, The Art Of Shades." Ecru demonstrated with her fingers slowly matching the picture they were next to. As she moved her hand it blurred, for only a second, then matched perfectly. "I change the pigments, what actually makes a colour a certain shade."

"So you can do that to yourself, with clothes included? What about other people?" Noir asked as Ecru demonstrated by turning her Faunus tail and skirt from black to red, with one touch. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, lifting her tail up to examine and touched her skirt. "Is it permanent?!" She suddenly blurted out, thinking the worse if it was permanent.

"No. I don't have that skill. Only one of The Clan have ever managed to achieve it, but that's a legend. I can make it last twelve hours, though I can change it back at any moment." She clicked her fingers, the red changing from Noir's tail and skirt return back to normal.

"Oh me me, please. Can you make me beige, and the uniform purple?" Marron sprung next to Ecru.

"Why?" Cyan asked, thinking what a ridiculous thing to ask.

"I've always wanted to see what it'd be like to look like the Beige Bunny, from the fairy tale." Marron was bright eyed, eagerly waiting for Ecru to do her semblance again.

"Never heard that one." Noir stated, thinking of all the fairy tales she read as a child.

"I'll have to find it in the library for you, it's a story my mum always told me before bed." Marron said, thinking of the copy that was on her bookshelf back home.

Ecru touched the tip of Marron's rabbit ears, her hair and rabbit ears had become beige while her uniform was now a very bright purple jacket and skirt. Ecru found Marron cute who was looking at herself with her mirror. Marron looked exactly like the character from the fairy tale that she was told every night as a child. She was loving it, it was exactly like the image she had every time she read the story.

Ecru clicked her fingers, Marron was saddened when she saw herself back to normal, but still thanked Ecru for using her semblance. They walked down the stairs, when they heard doors open when they reached the bottom. Ecru blended into the colours of the background, as a large crowd of students moved past them.

Then Cyan remembered their lesson earlier, the blur that was in the seat next to her.

"You were in the class earlier, you sat next to me." Cyan said as Ecru returned her colours to normal.

"I just... I'm not used to... crowds, dressed like... this." Ecru whimpered, hating the skirt.

"I still finding it hard to grasp that you're the same Ecru. You are completely different with the mask on."

"I've only ever known the ways of home. It's a small village and we only have combat clothes. So we know one another and don't need to show our faces." Ecru sat on the steps, with Noir and Marron catching up. "When I'm wearing my mask, and my cloak, it's like... I don't get mocked for the real me. I don't try to hide who I am but... people see me like this & don't believe I can be a huntress. They think me incapable of taking a class, let alone fight Grimm."

Cyan looked at her arms, remembering the early days after the op, knowing the resentment Ecru was talking about. She instinctively checked her gloves, understanding perfectly what being shunned was like.

"Listen, I know a store in the city. They've got clothes if you prefer the less 'frilly' stuff, if you want to have a look. What do you, partner?" Cyan offered her hand to Ecru.

"I'd... like that, once I get people to stop... staring at me." She stood up from the stairs, accepting the hand.

"Ecru, they'll stare cos you are different. Like they do to me. They mistake me for a child, hell I've been called a doll several times today. What I'd give to be taller and look more feminine." Cyan then realised she had said something she didn't want others hearing, she thought why around Ecru.

"You're fine, a little head strong. But I wish I could speak and act as freely as you do."

"Best not though." Noir said, with Ecru giving a strange look.

"We've ended up getting extra homework, cos we used our scrolls when we shouldn't have." Marron said, her ears slightly drooping.

"You mean this?" Ecru produced a scroll, holding it upside down in her hands. "Ozpin gave me one and my father another, but I'm still not used to it."

"Here." Cyan leaned up, turning the scroll right-side up and clicked the camera. Ecru was startled by the flash. "Now we have a pic to preserve that feminine side."

Ecru grumbled, still trying to work out how Cyan just took a photo of her. Noir and Marron giggled as they continued down the hallway ahead, saying they'd miss lunch if they wait any longer.

Cyan explained about the essay she, Noir and Marron had to do now to Ecru. Showing the various features of the scroll. Cyan wanted to explain about her arms, to tell Ecru that it was ok to hide things from people. At the same time, she didn't want to risk losing the friendship of her teammates. Yet Ecru turned to speak to her.

"I know something happened to your arms & there's something to do with that Schnee girl on team RWBY. So I won't pry into it, ok. Just know if you want to talk about it, we're here if you want to." Ecru said as Cyan checked her gloves again. "I'd like... umm... to ask if you could... help me with... umm... dealing with city life?" Ecru tried asking, pausing at the slightest sounds of doors or footsteps.

"Sure, just follow me. I'm still technically an Atlas girl after all. I can show you how to use that scroll properly too." Cyan pointed them onward to get food, reassuring Ecru who was unsure to continue without using her semblance. "Also, thanks. I don't like talking about my arms or the Schnee family. I'd like to ask if you'd help me, those moves back in the forest were awesome."

Cyan couldn't begin to understand it. Here she was, just minutes earlier furious with the first day in Beacon yet now, she had a partner that shared more with her than she thought. Along with a team that actually liked her. Also she felt more like herself from years ago. Almost like the life she always wanted.

They hurried to get lunch, Ecru was nervous but Cyan pushed her through the doors. Marron and Noir had saved them a spot, to which they had lunch quickly before rushing to the next class they had today. Each one of them was happy to have met one another, as they rushed to their next class. Team Monochrome opened the doors and took their seats for the next lesson at Beacon.


	12. Bonus Chapter 1: The Magician's Family

Residential District. The City Of Vale. Several Years ago.

 

Marron jumped up and down on her bed, excited to see her dad return early for her birthday. He told her to calm down as he produced a birthday present. Marron's mother protested since it was already past her bed time, but allowed it as Marron opened up her present, carefully undoing the folds rather than rip it to shreds.

Inside was a white top hat, it was almost too big for her, she looked at the top puzzled. She asked her dad where her ears could fit, unable to find any holes for them. He gently took the hat and placed it on her head. She didn't feel her rabbit ears fold as she expected, she looked at the mirror in her room. The hat rested just above her eyes, Marron's mother knew it was too big but she did smile at how adorable she looked with it on.

Marron asked her dad how could her ears weren't folded over with the hat firmly on her head. He answered that it was a real magic trick, only one she could do. She beamed at him, hugging him and tried holding on to him, even as he wriggled out of 'death grip' which he jokingly called it.

Marron's mother than said Marron needed to sleep otherwise she'd miss her actual birthday in the morning. She crawled into bed, wishing her parents good night, as she took a last look at her birthday present.

They tiptoed as Marron slept, heading to the kitchen to talk about what had happened earlier in the week. Each with a warm drink of tea.

"These boys, tell me who they were."

"Look Merlin, they're just children. Children can be cruel but they didn't take it any further."

"She's our little girl & she shouldn't have to go through that!" He tried lowering his voice, not to wake Marron.

"I know what it's like, I went through the same experience at her age and if you go looking for them, it'll only turn ugly. Instead of them pulling her ears, they'd be trying to hurt her."

"Marion, it does matter that I set them right. They can't go around and pull her ears! Why should they bully her because of who she is? They have to know this is how prejudice and hate starts. I want it to be a better world for my baby girl... for you too." He had his hand on hers, holding it gently but enough to not let go.

"I know you're only thinking what's best for Marron, Merlin. But you can't intervene, she has to accept that there's bad people in the world. Not every human is as kind or loving like you." She kissed him on the forehead, knowing it was enough to get him to calm down.

"You know me too well, can't use my tricks to change your mind can I?"

"Nope. Though I do love the gift. Bet she's bouncing on the walls as we speak."

"I just hope she doesn't think she has to hide who she is with it though."

"Hey she's our daughter, she's bound to want to do your magic tricks. Believe it or not, I keep catching her sneaking into your office, trying new tricks. She thinks she can hide it from me."

"She has no chance with your semblance. Though she's already mastered to sneak past my skills, and I can avoid most detection."

"You wish." Marion said taking a sip, since nothing got past her eyes.

"Hey, does that mean you'll keep an open mind if she chooses to follow our footsteps?"

"Certainly not. I will not have my only daughter be a huntress!"

"Even though we were an awesome team in the day?"

"It's because we lost half our team, that I stopped being one and don't want her to be one either! Remember." She raised her voice but soon got it quieter.

They sat there, looking at the faded photo. It showed them much younger but the other two were folder over, except for an arm. Neither really talked about their former team, it was a painful memory, especially so soon after they graduated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Marion said, knowing it was an equally unpleasant experience for Merlin.

"I know it's not what you want, but we ran away from my family when we were old enough to go to Beacon, remember. Team BUBN (Bourbon) was a great rival to a certain Team STRQ (Stark)." He said, finishing his tea.

"All I remember was you losing to Qrow in drinking games, and getting you rear kicked in warm ups against him." She said, remembering her school days, thinking how different she was now.

"We were just as adventurous as Marron was in our youth. What happened to them, after graduation... it was just... the way Remnant is."

"As is the prejudice for Faunus'... it's not going to change overnight Merlin, if ever. I want her to handle herself but I don't want her to be safe too. I'll... consider the possibility of Marron being a huntress... one day, only if you don't teach those boys a lesson."

"You win. I just want the lovely women in my life to be happy." He leaned in, kissing Marion who returned the favour.

"You have to tell me though, how did you get the hat to fit her? Secret compartment for her rabbit ears?"

"Revealing a magician's secret is breaking a sacred code." He said sarcastically.

"Then I'll make it up to you, if you tell me."

"Fine then. There isn't one."

Marion raised an eyebrow as her rabbit ears twitched.

"I suspected her semblance for a while now. So there is no secret to the trick, she does it herself. She's that talented already, wait till she's a teen. Then we'll have our hands full."

She smirked as she kissed him again, she was happy with him, even with that goofy grin on his face.

They tiptoed upstairs and sure enough, Marron was trying on the hat again, still wide awake. Marion said to her to go back to bed. Marron produced a book from the hat, it was her favourite bedtime story and Marion decided since it'd be her birthday tomorrow, she would allow it.

Merlin came in as he saw them halfway through 'The Beige Bunny', sneaking in to make the various Grimm noises of the monsters in the tale. Marron giggled at his bad imitations with Marion trying to continue reading the story, holding in her own laughter while the other two laughed.

She wanted nights like this to continue forever, as Marron finally fell asleep and the book back on the shelf. She slowly turned the light off, as Merlin and Marion headed to bed as well, kissing their girl goodnight and happy birthday.


	13. Homework Blues

Beacon Academy. MNCE Dorm. First Day Of Classes.

Cyan sat at the desk, her metal arm bracing her head as she read a textbook while writing. She leaned back in her chair, with a pencil in her hand as she turned to her teammates. Ecru was struggling to work her scroll, while Noir was reading the same textbook on her bed, curling the front curls of her hair. She was struggling with the homework too.

They turned to Marron, who lay on her front on her bed, their leader defeated by an essay. Not the first day they had imagined for their time at Beacon Academy. She was depressed, not knowing where to begin with the essay. She buried her head in the pillow, frustrated at how annoyed she was.

She had done miserably in the test, & yet somehow she thought, she was made the team leader, like her father. To top it off, she now had homework on the first day and a scolding by Professor Goodwitch too. She just wanted to lay here, the softness of the pillow and bed, wanting to reset the day over.

Cyan chose to ditch the homework for the night, instead showing her partner how to use the scroll. Cyan smirked as she saw Ecru still unable to delete the photo from earlier. Noir kept writing away, though she wanted to help Marron with hers, but remembered Glynda's words. Better to play it safe this time she thought, the last think she wanted was both of them to get into more trouble.

Marron eventually got the textbook, finding pages that were folded. She turned to Noir who winked back, she smiled as she got a pencil to start writing. She kept writing and writing till she heard a chime, she looked at the clock on her scroll. It showed it was far later than she expected, turning to see her teammates were already wearing their pyjamas. She yawned, covering her mouth with the same hand with the pencil, dropping it and then fumbling to find it.

Noir and Ecru said goodnight as they turned into their beds. Marron followed soon after, dreading tomorrow to finish the essay as soon as possible. Cyan decided to go to the roof, the spot Ecru mentioned in the class after lunch.

It was a beautiful view, if a little cold with the wind. The sheer scale of the academy was worth sneaking out here for, she thought as she decided to check her arms here. She had just finished inspecting her arms when she got a call on her scroll. It was Doc so she answered it quickly.

"How did you first day go?"

"As good as it can I suppose."

"Don't tell me you've screwed up already, Short-fuse."

"I will delete your number old man."

"Is that anyway to treat the man who saved your life?"

"It's fine, just some extra homework over the test."

"Bet it's to do with that hot head of your's, isn't it?"

She didn't speak, a annoyed look on her face. It was the last thing she wanted to deal with after the day she had.

"Called it. Listen, is it possible for you to come into town this weekend?"

"Why? Wait... did you set the lab on fire again. Cos if you did, you're on your own."

"That was a faulty device and it was proved to be the store's fault. I'll have you know I was one of the highest ranking Atlas scientists before I retired!"

"Yeah yeah. Look, just say what it is you need me for."

"A new model, lighter and more durable. It's still experimental mind you but I think you'd want to try it, a s a p."

"Fine Doc, just don't expect me to be there early. Got a few errands to do first."

"So, you've finally made friends. Do they know?"

"No, and they're not going to know. I already get treated like a freak as it is. See you Saturday."

"Don't be feeling the homework blues." He joked as he ended the call.

Cyan decided to head back to the dorm, thinking it was going to be a long week ahead, with it only being Wednesday. She took one last look at the tower before her, it still shone even with the darkness of the night.

 

...

 

The Next Day.

Team MNCE were tucking into breakfast, Ecru was trying not to show how intimidated she was, but Cyan could easily see through the facade, considering Ecru nearly dropped her tray twice already.

Noir was busy eating an apple when she noticed a troubled look on Marron's face. Marron couldn't believe her misfortune, of all the students here, he had to be here. The burnt orange hair, the pale complexation and the cruel smirk.

Cardin Winchester. He strolled through the aisles, past their table, like he was the king of the castle. She slowly turned her head away, sighing that he was gone. She didn't want to have to deal with him with everything else today. Noir asked if she was ok, she nodded and went back to her food.

They headed to the class, the students filling into another room similar to yesterday but this time, it had several detailed diagrams instead of shelves or bookcases. There were trophies and what appeared to be a Grimm head mounted which Marron knew was a fake. She nodded it to Noir, who chuckled as Cyan grinned. Grimm dispersed upon death, so there was never a head to mount.

Then a moustached man appeared, he coughed as he got their attention. His grey hair matched his moustache, light grey. He was a large man, not fat, but clearly muscles from years of training Ecru thought, until when he moved it, it showed he was indeed, slightly overweight.

"Greetings students. I'll be your teacher on the most dangerous creatures of our world. I'm Professor Port and this subject is about the creatures we call the Grimm." He said, giving a few steps as he spoke.

Each of the diagrams before them was a drawing of a Grimm. Each one depicted a different breed of Grimm, from the common types to the rarely seen. Noir noted that the Webwalker wasn't listed here, striking her as odd that one of the most dangerous Grimm, and she knew from personal experience, was missing there.

Marron noticed the Deathstalker diagram, wondering where those Grimm lived. Ecru was impressed with the designs, the diagrams were similar to the teachings of her people back home. Cyan just knew that Grimm existed to kill people, she didn't particularly care where they lived or came from.

"Now you've faced trials in the Emerald Forest already, you've might have even encountered Grimm not shown on these walls." He pointed to the diagrams. "There are many different types of Grimm, each with it's own strengths and weaknesses. Which makes them the ideal prey to test our skills."

He was met with silence, as he coughed again from the lack of enthusiasm from his students. Marron was hoping he'd talk about new Grimm, as did Ecru, while Cyan doodled in her book.

"Now I'll tell you a story..." He started, his voice seemed to drift off into a mumble as he pointed to the Beowolf head on his wall. He claimed he brought it back alive before it was killed. Noir wished she was back in Oobleck's class, at least it was over faster.

He then went on to say they would be teaching about the Grimm mentioned on the diagrams first before moving on to the Grimm not listed. Several students sighed and groaned. They were hoping for something new as most had faced Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Nevermore and Ursa's. The one Grimm that Team MNCE collectively didn't recognise, was the snake Grimm called a King Taijitu.

They heard a rattle and a roar from a cage. None of the students had even noticed it till it violently shook.

"Very well then, I'd like a volunteer from the students. In this cage is a Grimm that I'm certain none of you have ever encountered. Who here has the true merits of a huntsman or a huntress?"

One girls hand shot up, she practically sprang out of her seat as she fell over. While the students laughed and her teammates were shaking their heads in embarrassment, no one noticed Marron's hand shoot up.

'Ok, today you prove to the class and the team, that you didn't just fluke into Beacon.' Marron thought as the laughter slowly died down and people started noticing her hand was the only one up.

Then Cyan go out of her seat and walked straight up to Professor Port.

"I'll volunteer... my teammate there still needs to rest from the initiation test." Cyan said as she stopped in front of the desk, the cage rattled louder than before.

Marron sat there, all eyes on her. She was mortified, as the class started whispering about Team MNCE's test, how Marron had been poisoned for most of it. Noir knew Cyan was trying to help their leader, but it wasn't the best thing saying that out loud.

Ecru sat there, knowing Cyan was attempting to be part of the team, while trying to work out the Grimm as it's eyes glowed near the bars. It rattled and howled, the lock only just restraining the creature.

"Commendable support for a teammate, a trait that is indeed ideal for all huntsmen and huntresses. If you kindly get changed into your combat gear and get your weapons we'll..."

Cyan waved her head, as she took a step closer to the cage.

"I won't need them."

"I beg your pardon?" Professor Port asked, shocked at how confident his student was.

The students were gasping and some hysterically gossiping. Ecru knew it was to do with those arms of hers, but the rest of the students were at the edge of their seats now.

"I highly recommend that you reconsider your decision." He said after hushing the class.

"Sir, it doesn't matter what clothes I use or weapons, since a true huntress is ready at any given moment. Yes?"

He pondered on her words before answering.

"Very well, then Miss..."

"Chrome. Cyan Chrome."

The students started gossiping again, as Ecru looked around the lecture hall. She guessed that the Chrome family must be something of importance, maybe a main family branch like her's. She then guessed this must stem to why Cyan was so flamboyant during the test. Ecru knew that one day she'd be the next leader of The Clan, so she knew the expectations that Cyan must have had too.

Noir still couldn't place the surname, she knew it was something to do with Atlas but it continued to elude her. Marron was eager to watch but still felt the pain of Cyan's words, it was bad enough sitting out before but now with these restrictions, it was irritating her.

Cyan took her stance, carefully placing her feet apart and her right arm back for a punch with her left in front to defend. Professor Port took down his weapon, a musket rifle with an axe on the opposite end, he swung it down on the lock and the creature darted out.

It's mask bore the red line markings like all Grimm but it had four eyes, two on each side, similar to a Nevermore. It had tall pointy black ears like a Beowolf, which darted to each sound being made in the classroom. It had two small horns on the crown of it's head, as it studied the human before it. It screeched, the teeth too big for it's jaw, two centre teeth and four on each end on the top of it's mouth, fresh for a kill.

It lunged high with it's tail, which had several spikes as did it's back. Despite it's small size, only standing about a legs length long, it was already above the students head as it darted across the room. Cyan broke her stance to see where it had gone, only turning in time as it nearly bit her neck.

She cursed as she stepped back, charging up her semblance. She hadn't counted on it flying. It was then she realised it had no legs nor arms. It only had its tail to support itself on the ground, and as it swiped at her again, she saw it's wings.

They were not wings beating the wind, it had no feathers, it was more like a kite, drifting on the wind. So she tested it by throwing a punch near it as it soared past her head again. It scratched her face with the tiny claws on the ends of it's wings. She managed a punch on it's tail, sending it flying off course.

Students ducked and screamed as it landed at the base of the desks, it surveyed the area, watching Cyan who stared back. She readied her arms, the static was fully charged and as it lunged at her again, she hit it right in the face. It was paralysed from the static and it screeched as it landed.

Cyan grabbed it's tail, crushing it as it screamed at the top of it's lungs. She then punched it down with her other fist, then she grabbed it by it's head & fried it's head. The creature gave a pitiful cry as it's eyes dimmed and it started turning to black vapour.

There was a mass applause, even by the students who mocked her over the last few days. Cyan checked her gloves, the last thing she wanted was her arms to be revealed.

"Astonishing! We are indeed in the presence of a true huntress! To take on a Draug, singlehandedly with only her semblance and hands! Bravo!" He clapped as did all the students, except for Marron. She sat at her desk, frustrated with herself and Cyan.

"Now I want you all to write an essay about the Grimm we've just witnessed be vanquished. It's referred to as a Draug, one of the smallest of the Grimm to be encountered. Do not be fooled by it's size though. While it may be a more manageable fight to other Grimm, it does have it's own strengths that make it a true foe to be reckoned with. You'll find all the info you need in your textbooks under the chapter called, Draug."

Several of the students were already making notes, as Professor Port continued to ramble back to one of his stories. It became mumbling and his words blurred into the back of the student's minds as they wrote down their essay. He didn't notice them writing it early as he kept going on about his tales of youth.

The bell rang as the students started clearing the room, many gave nods to Cyan who was secretly glad the looks were no longer on her. She turned to Ecru who was still nervous, trying not to blend into her surroundings. Noir turned to speak to Marron, but she was nowhere to be seen. The team looked around the classroom and went outside, into the hallway.

 

...

 

Noir went left, with Ecru heading right and Cyan headed straight on. They agreed to meet at the lunch hall, should they either find Marron or not. That's when Noir bumped into Ozpin.

"Sorry sir."

"It's alright, I was hoping to speak with you Noir." He indicated to move to the side of the hallway as several students raced past to grab lunch. "I wanted to know how things are for you and your team. I know the test couldn't have been easy for you."

"I'm doing better sir, we're just looking for Marron at the moment."

"Miss Blanc is a dear friend to you, you truly are Magenta's daughter. She always chose her friends well, as do you."

"Sir, I need to ask you something. Did you know there were Webwalkers in the forest before the test?" Noir needed to know, since it plagued her since the test.

"No Noir. I did not know there'd be Webwalkers in the forest. I do know they're a Grimm that is still being researched since they don't follow similar packs of Grimm. I know how hard it was for you to face them."

"Thank you sir. If it wasn't for my team, I couldn't have saved Marron."

"Yet you did save her. Noir, you doubt yourself when you are fully capable of being a huntress. Magenta knew, I know and your team does too."

"Thanks, Professor. I better go find our leader before lunch is over."

He nodded to her as she took off around the corner again. He took another sip from his mug, with a smile on his face. He wished Magenta was here to see her girl be happy, especially with friends and on her way to achieve her dreams.

 

...

 

Ecru blended into the colours of the hallway, she was still nervous but their teammate was nowhere to be found. The fact that Noir was concerned said enough to her, considering how close they were. She saw students race past, a girl was endlessly talking to a boy who was silent for most of their walk. She crept down the hallway, stopping as crowds made their way to lunch.

She wondered if it had to do with Cyan taking the chance to kill the Draug. She almost walked straight into a tall girl with a bow on her head. The girl reminded Ecru of Noir but this girl had the same gold colour in both eyes and had no tail. A blonde girl charged ahead past her full of energy, with a white haired girl talking. She was slowly walking and more graceful as she spoke to them. Then a red blur kept darting between the three girls, a younger girl who wore a cape with the uniform.

It was only as they went past her, did Ecru remember who they were. They were the last team to be formed, Team RWBY. They carried on as Ecru peeked around the corners, to no avail. She had decided to return to the lunch hall, turning on the spot. She screamed as Noir nearly walked into her, no longer using her semblance to conceal. Noir fell over backwards, startled at Ecru suddenly appearing before her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Ecru said, hand out stretched as she breathed heavily. Noir nodded an ok, who was still startled over the fall and sudden appearance of her teammate. Her thoughts started off thinking about how they needed a way to identify where she was in camouflage, but she pushed it to the back of her mind, knowing Marron was more important right now.

They headed back through the crowds nearing the cafeteria as students started gathering around the hallway. A male student was lifting a Faunus student by her ears. Noir then realised whose ears they were.

 

...

 

Cyan chased ahead, darting through the crowded hallways. Some students were heading outside to enjoy the sun. She looked round the hallways and where the stairs started. There was no sign of the Rabbit Faunus, so she darted onwards.

She had no luck, so she headed back to the cafeteria, where the students towered over her, blocking her view along with her chance to move ahead. She gritted her teeth, as she nudged forward, being denied passage. So she then used a small amount of static to clear a path.

Students griped and whelped as they felt the small shocks, squirming into the students next to them as Cyan moved through them. Most not even looking past their noses. 'Damn fools.' She thought, wishing she was just slightly taller, it was aggravating for her as she dodged low moving elbows and hands at her face. She was about to grab one students arm that nearly rested on her head when she saw it.

 

...

 

Marron cursed in her head, her Rabbit hears hurting as the male student pulled them up, using his taller size to maximise the pain. She so wanted to kick him down, but this was Cardin. He wouldn't accept losing to her. She knew she had the upper hand with her semblance, but she didn't plan to use it.

Marron remembered her mother's words, she promised to never stoop to their levels over who she was. She knew from experience that fighting back would only encourage them to cause more trouble. He smirked as he tightened his grip, she winched at the pain but didn't give him the satisfaction of crying out the pain.

His smirked widened as he grabbed hold the ears even harder. Marron's semblance began to make a small hole right near his foot. She would make him trip, that way he'd lose his grip and she wouldn't have fought back.

Ecru had just caught a glimpse of the event and stepped forward. Noir charged in, bracing Cardin up the wall with both arms. Ecru supported Marron, getting her to the side of the crowd, checking her ears.

Cyan walked up, and pulled back her arm, ready to punch as Noir pushed Cardin forward to her. He fell and landed on his hands & knees, as Cyan's fist filled his vision before he screamed. At the last second she held it back, only just missing his face. As he opened his eyes, wondering why he didn't feel a blow, he got zapped right between the eyes.

The crowd made the connection of who Cyan was from the previous class, so they started cheering and whooping as Cardin staggered away, his face filled with rage. Noir rushed over to Marron, checking her ears. Cyan told the crowd to disperse, whom gladly walked away, gossiping about the events of today.

Marron was sore, externally with her ears, and internally with Cyan stepping in, again. She brushed her uniform down from her scuffle and started heading back to the dorm, deciding not to get lunch.

Noir called Marron, who kept walking away. Ecru and Cyan chased after them, eventually making it back to their dorm room.

"Marron, what's wrong?" Noir asked, only just catching up to Marron before she undid the door.

"Nothing." She replied, gritting her teeth, her ears throbbing with aches.

"That jerk hurt you. We couldn't find you after class. Something is troubling you, so come on. You can talk to me." She tried putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, only for Marron to try using her black hole to get into the dorm.

Cyan grabbed Marron back before she went through, with Ecru just catching up to them.

"Ok leader. What the hell is wrong?!" Cyan demanded as Marron readjusted to the hallway, the black hole disappearing. Noir grabbed Marron before she lost her balance.

"Will you just stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You insulted me when I tried to take on the Draug today! You told the entire class that I was incapable of fighting it!"

"I said that because you were poisoned during the test!"

"That's why I'm furious with you! It's bad enough knowing I didn't get to do anything during the test and you blurted it out to them!"

"I only stepped in to help a teammate! Sorry for trying to help!"

"You were only showing off cos of those girls yesterday!"

"Showing off?!"

"'I don't need combat clothes or weapons! I can take it with my semblance!'"

"Now look here..."

"No! You listen... we both know that wasn't your semblance when you punched it! Or when you crushed it's tail!"

The exchange between Cyan and Marron got louder and more aggressive. Noir tried reasoning with them.

"Marron. She didn't cheat. Otherwise Professor Port would've noticed."

"And what about that boy hurting you? Cyan helped you out." Ecru followed up after Noir.

"I didn't need help." Marron continued.

"Not the beatdown I was watching then." Cyan said, her arms folded.

"I had it under control."

"He had you in the air by your ears! You were not in control!" Cyan pointed at Marron.

"I didn't need saving!"

"Look, I don't care what delusion you were having, but you were getting beat by that jerk. Just cos you're the leader doesn't mean..."

"Doesn't mean what?! That I deserve it?! That I earned it?! That I only got the position out of pity?!"

"What? No!"

"You have no idea what it's like! Being a leader on a team when you didn't get do anything! I promised..." She paused a moment, tears swelling in her eyes. "I promised mum I'd never stoop to their level... for dad's sake."

"Look, it's fine and dandy having the moral high ground! But what good is it when you being beaten by a loser like him? And as for your dad... he needs to understand that you can't always be nice to jerks like that! You need to tell him that you don't take that bull..."

"He's dead." Marron slumped onto the floor. The others paused in silence, as Noir hugged her friend. Cyan didn't expect to hear that.

"He died because of what I am, and for what my mother is too. All because of these!" She spoke as she clutched her ears, still twitching from the pain. "It's bad enough growing up with the hate and discrimination because of these ears. My dad was the kindest human imaginable and they killed him!"

They stayed silent as Marron wiped away tears on her face.

"I've have to live with that everyday! My mum still wants me to never retaliate against the hate. She never wanted me to hate humans, but how can I not?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like..." Cyan tried diffusing the situation.

"This is what I hate most! I don't want the pity or sympathy for being the poor victim! I work hard, night and day! I took on thugs solo long before I met Noir! I still go out every night to take down bad guys because that's what dad did! I'm sick of people not taking me seriously or believing I can do things by myself because I'm a Faunus!"

She caught her breath, wishing she hadn't said all that.

"We don't think any less of you. If anything we've been concerned since the test. I'm sure Cyan only said that early cos you went head on against that Grimm alone." Ecru tried to help but felt her words were probably not helping when she saw Marron's face.

Cyan nodded, thinking it was hard to see that the girl before her, who seemed so chipper, was in fact carrying that much weight inside.

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought you needed time to heal after that Grimm." Cyan said, stretching her hand out to lift Marron from the slump she was in.

"You still haven't explained your arms. We all know you're hiding something." She stood up on her own, not accepting Cyan's hand.

"It's not something I like talking about."

"So you did cheat." Marron's eyes narrowed.

"No... I swear I didn't..." Cyan didn't want them to discover her arms.

"Ok. I think we've made some progress. How about we do a session follow up after class." Noir pointed to her scroll, they'd spent most of lunch looking for Marron.

"I'm sitting this one out. My ears are still throbbing." Marron said heading into the dorm room.

"We'll give you notes on the class, ok." Noir said as Ecru and Cyan waited outside.

 

...

 

They walked down to the next class, while Marron played a song on her scroll. It was her father's favourite song, it was even played at his funeral.

It light up on the scroll's screen, 'I Believe I Can Fly.' As the song played, quietly enough not to be heard outside, she sat on her bed and cried. She missed her dad so much, especially now she was a huntress in training for real. She checked the name she wrote down from the nightclub. She wanted answers, to understand why her dad was murdered because of her family heritage.

 

...

 

Cyan was the first to break the silence. "You knew, didn't you Noir."

"Some of it, I knew he was killed but I didn't know it was because she was a Faunus like her mom. It's no different than my family before I was adopted."

Ecru asked what happened to which Noir explained her parents died in an arson attack. She was too young to remember everything that happened, she said. She then recounted the time she met her brothers in the orphanage. Then Magenta too.

"I fell in to a Webwalker nest, it was my fault she got bit." She tried not to think about it, she felt that she had cried enough over the last few days.

"That's why you warned us... and why you were screaming at the sight of it." Cyan now grasped why Noir went all out against the spider Grimm.

"That took extreme courage, to face an inner demon like that." Ecru said, placing a hand to comfort Noir.

"I know everyone says it wasn't my fault. But it was. If only I practiced somewhere else." Noir came to a crawl, as Cyan turned to speak to her face to face.

"Look, you and Marron have been through some terrible things, but you can't blame yourselves for what happened."

"Cyan's right. Life can be cruel, I know this too well as well." Ecru spoke, thinking of her mother and the others back home who died against the Grimm.

"Well, looks like we've all had a crap childhood. And here I thought she was just an endless ray of sunshine." Cyan reflected on how wrong she was about her leader.

"You shouldn't judge a book by it's covers." Noir replied.

"Ironic. When did I become a hypocrite? I've done the same thing that I bash people's heads for." Cyan said, to which the other two replied that she couldn't have known about Marron's past.

Cyan felt bad, she had thought for so long she was the only one to suffer as a child. Only now as she looked at her teammates, as they all sat in their chairs, they were alike, they'd all suffered at one point or another. 'Maybe I can tell them?' She thought as she took notes, saving a piece of paper to double up the notes for Marron, which Noir and Ecru were doing as well without the others knowing.

Class dragged on, when the bell finally rung, the three darted back to the room. Only to find Marron was gone. There was no note on the bed or any message on their scrolls.

Noir then twigged where she would be, changing into her combat clothes as did Ecru and Cyan. They charged through the hallways and raced down the stairs as Noir explained where Marron would be. 

 

...

 

Marron found her targets, as she rebalanced on the rooftop edge as her cape flapped in the wind. There were henchmen down below but they were not like Junior's men. They had similar glasses and suits but they were definitely different. The men were in black suits with blue handkerchiefs on their left chest pocket. They wore no hats but the glasses were red, but they were slanted, like in a V shape.

She just watched as the three of them thrashed a store, even graffitiing the wall, her blood boiled at what it said. 'Faunus = Freaks.' She was about to drop down right on top of them when one of the answered a scroll. He was talking loud, answering to a Mr. Soot, about some shipment that had arrived via the docks.

She closed the black hole that she spied them on, instead moving across the rooftops, seeing which direction they were going. Marron saw one was on his own, so she used her semblance to make him fall from down below and land next to her on the roof.

She was grateful he didn't scream, she preferred to keep her act a mystery till the finale, she thought as she got his scroll. Flicking through it, she found the location she was after. After tying him up with a handcuff and taking a card key that looked important, she left the scroll on the floor. Something compelled her to not take the scroll, that same something also compelled her that the card key was more important.

She shrugged to herself, her instinct was mostly right and she didn't want any help tonight, especially if the Mr. Soot is the same Soot she needed answers from.

 

...

 

Ecru cried out in terror and excitement, as she clung to Cyan, whom was driving her motorbike. Cyan wasn't fond of Ecru swaying but she knew it was her first time ever riding a motorbike, so she put up with it, going slower than she usually would.

They were following Noir as she drifted in the sky, before pointing to a rooftop. She descended with a man handcuffed and clearly beat up. A spray can fell out of his pocket, which rolled away to the wall he ruined just an hour earlier. They saw what he wrote, knowing Marron wouldn't have let him go after doing that.

Noir recognised the handy work of the handcuff, it was clearly Marron's work. She looked up the scroll that she retrieved next to the handcuffed man. She knew Marron wouldn't have left this unless there was something else that was more important. Then a notification popped up on the screen, as Noir clicked it, her heart stopped. It was from Douglas Soot, the one they were both after.

Then she saw the pictures of what was in the cargo, that had just arrived at the docks. So she got back on her broomstick and with Ecru and Cyan in tow below, as Noir couldn't shake the picture from her mind. She picked up speed, hoping Marron was alright, as she thought on all those red eyes that glowed behind the bars.

 

(The song 'I Believe I can Fly' is sung and owned by R. Kelly.)


	14. Dances With Death

Vale Docks. Sunset. Same Day.

Marron hunched near several containers, the dock closing up as the sun was setting. She had waited hours for the two men to do something, as she angrily tapped her fingers on the container next to her. She then saw them start to unlock containers, inside she heard roars and growls.  
She was confused at not only why the cages had Grimm, but how did they capture them in the first place. She used her semblance to peek around the corner. There were dozens of them, locked in tiny cages as they furiously thrashed. Clawing to get freedom as their eyes glowed in the dark.

More men appeared, with forklifts to carry the cages. She saw all manner of Grimm, ones she recognised immediately like Beowolves and Ursas, but then she saw glowing eyes in the dark containers she certainly didn't encounter before. She knew right away these Grimm were too dangerous to be kept alive in cages.

She turned to the sound of loud roars and clicking from the containers behind her. The whole containers were cages for the creatures inside, as they shook from the monsters within. Marron didn't want to find out what was in them, whatever they were, the containers they were in needed a crane to lift them from the weight.

She felt a chill run down her spine, starting to realise if the Grimm escaped, she'd be surrounded and out numbered. She pressed her scroll to call Noir, when it was shot out of her hand. She turned to see one of the men with a small revolver aimed at her head. 

 

She jumped into a black hole, readjusting her view from the top of the crane. She then felt the wind on her ears still sore from Cardin's bullying. She reached for her hat but it was gone, her rabbit ears exposed. Marron turned to see her hat on the ground, stepped on by the same man who shot at her.  
She got her wand, her father's, 'Abra'. She extended it to a staff, and glided above. She then dropped down, kicking him in the face, while sending his revolver through a hole into the sea. He called for help, she was surrounded by eight more men as she knocked him out.

"We would've let you live, that shot was a warning for you to leave. Now we know you're a lowly freak, we'll make sure you sleep with the fishes. Like the animal you are."

The man who called for help scrambled to the side. The Leader who spoke fired several rifle rounds as his men fired Dust weapons. Marron sent most back at them but ducked and rolled to miss the rest. She used 'Abra' to deflect and shield from several shots. The man who was kicked, got hit by a rebounded shot of Dust, then splashing into the water, seeing the black hole close above him.

 

...

 

Noir slowed the broomstick as she got her scroll to answer it, Marron was calling. Before she could speak, she heard the gunshot and static. The scroll showed 'lost contact' on the screen. She cursed 'No!' as she shot at full speed like a rocket.  
Ecru pointed at Noir's change of direction, with Cyan using as she floored the motorbike at top speed. Ecru was terrified at Cyan's driving but it was liberating too she thought. Seeing the colours and feeling the wind rush past, it was like flying to her. 

 

...

 

Marron fired her playing cards, knocking out another two men, as she dodged more bullets and Dust. She then used black holes to redirect the shots back at them. Cursing at the fact they were prepared to kill her where she stood. It wasn't like thugs or thieves trying to escape, these guys meant their threat as she then slammed her staff on the head of another henchman as she disarmed another two with her staff.

She then used multiple black holes, sending all but the leader into the sea. She used 'Abra' as a wand again, blasting the leader's glasses off, his eyes almost colourless, filled with despise and hatred instead.

"Talk. Who are you people? And what do you have to do with Douglas Soot?"

He just smirked as she stepped closer, unaware of the remote control in his hand.

"Answer me!" She screamed, he wagged his finger as a no, the smirk growing wider on his face.

She fired a Dust round, it sent him flying into a container but he had already activated his security. Marron turned, only just in time to dodge a metal foot. She recognised the machine before her, it was a Atlesian Spider Droid. She read about it as one of Atlas' greatest advancements in military hardware.

It readjusted it's legs, multiple cannons aiming at her. She wondered how these goons got hold of one, as it primed several cannons, firing several shots near her.

She dodged as it fired more at her, she couldn't figure out how they could've possibly stolen it, since they were Atlas' military models. Marron pondered on how the military could've lost these machines, as it primed its weapons again. She used 'Abra' in both forms, switching between the two as it sent containers flying as it stomped closer to her.

She then got out her brand new wand, 'Cadabra', firing both wands. She changed them into dual pistols, firing more Dust this way. The Spider Droid just kept attacking, as it sent a container right at her. Marron reverted them both back to wands, as she used her semblance to escape, millimetres from being crushed.

She landed on her side, the wands falling. She grabbed them, noticing a small mark on the base. There was one on her other wand, as she inspected them, they clicked together, forming a bigger staff.

She then understood what her dad gave her. Not a replacement wand, but the other half of one weapon. She turned to the Spider Droid, jumping in the air and slamming the staff on it's head. She jumped back, seeing the dent in it's armour. It's like Noir's broomstick she thought, a smile now on her face.  
The Spider Droid advanced as Marron fired Dust. She fell over from firing, it felt like she had used a cannon. She got up and turned back to face the mech, to see to her surprise, she had done a major blow to it, it was struggling to rebalance. She readied another shot, calling her combined weapon, 'Abracadabra'.

The weapon left another dent in the mech's armour, but the mech was already priming a huge attack. Marron made the biggest black hole she could in front of her as the mech fired it's combined cannons. The black hole absorbed the energy which didn't relent. Marron struggled to maintain it, she had always sent it back immediately, she had never tried restricting anything between her black holes, especially not energy this destructive or sheer scale of it passing into the holes.

 

...

 

Noir landed on top of the container that had been thrown on it's side. She saw Marron fire Dust from her wand, it was even larger then before. She was shocked at how powerful an attack she had kept hidden. Cyan parked the bike, Ecru already jumping up the side of the container to stand next to Noir.  
Cyan wondered why the two of them just stood there, as she too climbed the side of the container. When she got to the top, she could see Marron firing a Dust round at the mech, powerful enough to dent it's thick armour. She was about to jump down when Noir pointed to Marron. Marron had a black hole which was taking in the energy weapon.  Noir had never seen Marron not redirect an attack before, wondering where the energy was going.

Marron stained to keep the portal opened, slowly getting pushed back. She looked up at the mech, unknowing to her or her friends above, her eyes began to glow a light blue. Marron felt a surge of aura through her, as she pushed her hands forward.

She jumped back, the black hole was still for a moment as the energy weapon stopped firing, then it erupted into a hellfire that spewed the energy right back at the mech. The Spider Droid crumpled from the attack, it dropped to the ground knocking over the two containers with Grimm still locked in. The mech twitched, as the shell started to crumple and then powered down.

 

Marron catching her breath, searched for her hat, which was badly damaged with a horrid footprint on it. She was mad but more sad, since it was the hat that her dad got her, on her birthday so many years ago. She turned to see the leader of the men, with a gun pointing to her head.  
"Now you die, vermin!" Before he pulled the trigger, he turned to see what made the thunder like noise. As he turned, large teeth surrounded him and a large tongue ensnared him. His screams were drowned out by the gulp and roar of the creature, as it ate him. 

Marron darted back, realising the huge monstrosity in front of her was a Draug, an alpha. It was the spitting image of the tiny creature Cyan fried in class, only this one was as tall as the container. The teeth alone were as tall as a person, as it tried clawing away at her.

It's tail was stuck in the container still, as it dragged along with the Draug trying to jump up, only to crash into the other container. It tried to jump again in a mad attempt to glide, only to slam into more containers as Marron darted backwards for distance.

She then saw it acting odd, it's ears spinning to all directions they could. It seemed to cry and gurgle, which Marron knew was not natural for a Grimm. Strange popping sounds could be heard inside it.

It then made a horrifying noise, as it spewed up chunks of metal, branches of trees and the man. He was still firing his gun, as he landed amongst the Grimm's sick. 'Ewww' Marron thought as it thrashed to escape it's captivity. The container wedged in between the wreck of the mech and the other container, still clicking furiously inside it, at being turned upside down.

Marron fired 'Abracadabra' knowing she'd be running low on Dust crystals. The Draug pulled it's tail, screaming from the pain, the container screeching from the pressure. It braced itself for a roar, which was deafening but it was what Marron waited for.

She threw a Dust vial, as it hit the side of the Draug's jaw, ice formed, locking the jaw wide open. The Draug was so busy applying it's strength on clamping it's jaw shut, it forgot all about freeing it's tail. Mistake one Marron thought.

Noir was about to fly into the fray, when Cyan stopped her, pointing to the Grimm slamming it's head into the ground. It was breaking the ice, as Ecru pointed to Marron who threw more at it's head. The Grimm alpha kept roaring, scrapping it's claws on the ground and at it's mouth.

The Draug then tilted to the debris beneath it, lowering it's head to free it's teeth of ice. Mistake two Marron thought as she used her semblance to go through the floor and line up her shot from above. The round went straight through the Grimm's neck, leaving a gaping hole, as she braced to land on the nearby container.

It then charged at her, who then struck the now weakened neck with her enhanced staff. Sending the head clean off, the Draug giving a partial whimper as it slowly became a cloud of black ink, evaporating into the air. Marron jumped down to where it died, returning her staff into her wands.

 

Marron was about to sit down, exhausted from several fights straight after one another, when she heard cheering. She turned her head, there stood Ecru, Cyan and Noir, all rooting for her. She hadn't expected to see them tonight, not after their argument, and certainly not after the failed call to Noir.  
The man got up, dripping in slime as he picked up his gun and hobbled over to Marron.

"Will you give it a rest!" Marron said as she saw him struggle to aim the gun.

"As... long... as... freaks like... you exist... never!" He spat and dribbled ooze, gasping between words for air. He tried pulling the trigger, but he used all the ammo to escape the Draug's stomach.

Noir descended down, kicking the man onto his rear with Ecru and Cyan drawing a sword each, to make sure he didn't try doing anything else tonight.

"Now then, you're going to tell my friend everything she asks. If she doesn't like your answer or you refuse, we've got a problem. And if we have a problem, you have a bigger problem."

"No negotiations... with monsters." He gritted, looking at movement from the upside down container.

"Well that makes you the lonely monster. What do you say we break first girls? Arms? Legs? Face? Dignity?" Noir asked them as the man squinted his eyes at the container door creak open.

"Scratch dignity." Cyan pointed to the man, he had wet himself as they saw terror in his face. He squirmed backwards, Ecru and Cyan were looking at what made him run & scream as he dropped his gun.

'Why the hell didn't you stop him?!' Noir nearly said out loud to Ecru & Cyan, as she heard a scratching on the floor. Marron was no longer looking where the man was, but instead at what he did see that scared him. Clicking came behind Noir, sending chills down her spine, goosebumps on her arms as the clicking got closer.

"Uh, girls, please tell me that's not a Webwalker right behind me. Right?" She asked as the scratching on the floor got louder. Cyan shook her head no but it brought no reassurance, as her face wasn't saying it was alright either.

Noir dreaded to look but couldn't stand the idea of her back to it. She turned to see seven glowing eyes. three on each side with a gigantic red eye in the centre. Then a long black leg came out of the container, the tip was like a white spear with a red sharpened end with red lines running down the front of the white tip. The leg had a white bone joint which was like a bulbous knee as the leg continued to leave the container.

One by one, seven more identical legs emerged. A small roundish body appeared, covered in black hair. Then the head stepped into the moonlight, the top of it's head was like a crown piece, only made out of six sharp points. Between each two points, two pieces connected them giving the look of half of a spider's web.

The central eye looked only at one of them, while the other eyes examined the other three. It's mandibles, like it's legs, were pointed at the tip in red but the rest were white like it's face and joints. It clicked at them, Noir uneasy on her feet at the terrible sight in front of her.

"Merde Sainte!" Marron said, taking a step back. Ecru recognised the Grimm but hadn't encountered one of this size before. Cyan readied her swords, she dared not take her eyes off the face as it stepped closer. Noir stood still, not out of determination but out of fear.

 

"You have got to be bloody kidding me! Another friggin spider Grimm?!" She fearfully said to give herself enough confidence to dodge as it's legs shot like javelins at them. Marron braced the attack with her staff, Noir searched for vials, cursing that they were already used up.

Ecru turned as a Beowolf pack escaped their cages, running straight at them. Cyan charged her semblance, static forming around her. Noir slammed her broomstick on Beowolves charging at Marron, cracking their heads like eggs for getting too close. Ecru cut up the Beowolves trying to sneak around Noir.  
Marron spun her staff, the spider Grimm started striking with one leg as it inched closer, then another and then another. Marron wasn't able to stop the legs striking near her, for every successful save, the Grimm got faster and faster, changing which leg to strike and from which angle. Marron twirled her staff even faster with the Grimm's stabbing increasing. It lurched into her vision, roaring as it thrusted a forth leg.

Marron couldn't block this many, as legs landed past her staff's protection, like harpoons digging into the cement, horrible screeching as they pulled back. It roared right above her, Marron's ears hurting more then ever. Cyan and Ecru slashed away at the Beowolves who dared to get close enough to them while most circled outside the reach of the bigger Grimm.

Noir smashed and flattened more Beowolves, just turning as she realised she was too far away to help Marron. She darted towards her, as the fifth leg lifted into the air, it bent into the shape of a scorpion's tail, as it lunged at Marron.

Marron was only able to dodge it with four legs attacking. Five was where it went wrong. She only just deflected the first three, when the forth caught off guard and pinned her cape down.

"Crap! Oh merde!" She cried out as she tugged at the cape, firmly pinned into the ground.

She had been led to a spot closer to it's range without knowing it. She pulled at her cape again, it wouldn't undo, she unclipped it off her suit. She was ready to use her semblance to get to a higher vantage point, only to see the hidden fifth leg. She had no time to dodge, it was already inches from her chest, slamming down at incredible speed.

She then saw Cyan blocking it with her arm, a chink sound made the Grimm silent, it too was shocked like Marron. Cyan held it back, as she turned to speak to Marron.

 

"Leader, can you teleport or warp, or whatever you call it?" Cyan said, holding her stance as the Grimm refused to retreat it's leg. Marron nodded and they both landed on the top of a container as the spider Grimm searched frantically for them, angered by the denied kill it craved.

"Look, I know you're good at fighting, but you've not got much aura left. If you just cover me, we'll take it down together." Cyan said, offering her hand. Marron took it, getting up and saw Ecru slice away at the leader of the Beowulf pack. Noir was relieved Marron was okay, so she swung her broomstick like a bat, several Beowolves flew into Ecru's path. She then sliced them into chunks as they fell towards her, becoming black clouds around her.

"It's a Scarlet Weaver!" She cried out, slicing more smaller Grimm as they charged out of their containers and cages. "Aim for it's eyes!" Ecru shot an arrow, sending the Beowolf to Noir's range to squash it into the ground.

Cyan and Marron nodded to each other and Cyan jumped down, slicing one of the Scarlet Weaver's legs. It cried out as it stumbled on it's seven legs remaining. It lunged two legs at her, which Marron redirected with black holes. The tips impacted right into it's eyes.

It gave a screech of pain and thrashed at Cyan. It found itself trapped by the black holes, unable to pull out it's legs from it's eyes or turn around as Cyan blasted static at it's other legs. Marron couldn't hold the semblance anymore, so the Scarlet Weaver's legs were cut in half.  The roar of pain was deafening as Cyan blasted her semblance below it's underbelly.

The Scarlet Weaver bent down, nearly grabbing Cyan, yet Cyan grabbed one of the mandibles and snapped it off and lunged it into one of the smaller eyes. Before it could fall backwards, Cyan joined both arms and fired her ultimate static attack. It was fully concentrated energy, like a laser, which blinded the Scarlet Weaver's central eye. It then started thrashing and slamming it's remaining legs everywhere, it had gone berserk with rage and pain.  
Cyan dodged the legs, almost like the the two were dancing, before she sliced another leg off and it fell head first into the container, one of it's head points snapped off from the impact. She climbed up it, as the Scarlet Weaver slammed the container at Noir who slammed it back with her broom, still fighting Beowolves. The container knocked the large Grimm down again, giving Cyan the chance she needed.

She jumped up, powered her fist with static and used gravity to slam it straight into the neck. It's snapping and clicking was frantic, chaotic even Marron thought, as it tried getting Cyan, who kept punching away. The Scarlet Weaver even stepped on several Beowolves who tried attacking Ecru, the smaller Grimm looked like kebab sticks on the spider Grimm's legs, before they turned to smoke. Noir flew up to Marron who was heavily breathing, trying to use her semblance for one last move.

Cyan placed both hands on the head, giving the Grimm a massive electric shock, the Grimm now had smoke coming from it's chargrilled head piece. The Scarlet Weaver collapsed and looked up to see a container fall on it's head. Marron laid down exhausted, her cape in shreds like her hat. Yet she felt exhilarated, like her normal self again. 

 

Cyan helped her up, Noir hugging Marron whom asked in a squeaky voice 'Please stop.' Ecru jumped up to them, catching her breath, she wasn't used to fighting a whole pack in one go.

"Why and how did you guys follow me?"

"For the leader, you don't catch on quick." Cyan shrugged.

"You're our leader. And our friend, oh course we'd follow after you. But for the record, you sure as hell didn't make it easy." Noir smiled, adjusting the loose curl back to it's usual spot near her ear.

"The main thing is you're ok." Ecru said, finally looking at the extant of the damage.

Marron was relieved, she felt tired and ready for bed, when a thud shook their feet. They all turned slowly as it grew louder, and faster. A shrill scream filled the air, the Scarlet Weaver with only two smaller eyes left glowing red while the others were black. It burst out from the container, it stumbled on it's few legs left.

"Oh come on! That's messed up!" Noir shouted, the hair o her hands now dancing to the terrible cries the Grimm made as it got up from the rubble. It screamed at them, several cages broke with Ursas escaping, their strength renewed by the Scarlet Weaver's shear tenacity to survive.  
"We're surrounded." Ecru said, redrawing her blades, checking her arrows.

"What's the plan leader?" Noir asked Marron, checking her broomstick's ammo.

"Cyan, you concentrate on the Scarlet Weaver. Ecru, Noir, we handle the Ursas so they don't sneak up on Cyan." Marron had very little Dust left, so she got the last of her cards ready instead. "Care to play a song?" She gestured to Cyan, who was already clicking away on her scroll.

♫Let the lines between us disappear...♫

They each took a stance, each watching each other's back as the three Ursas circled them.

♫It starts now, It starts here...♫

"Let's go Team MNCE!" Marron called out, throwing her cards at the Ursa in front of her.

♫Yeah...♫

The others charged at their respective Grimm, each howling at the huntress they each leapt to kill.

♫Let all lonely hearts collide...♫

Cyan fired shots, dodging the legs as they slammed near her feet. She grabbed her swords, moving into a spin with the blades slicing another leg off. Ecru's arrow hit the Ursa in the eye, as she charged at it slicing off it's head.

♫We're made to live this live together...♫

Marron threw the last of her cards, it gave her the distraction she needed as the Ursa didn't see her staff hit it. Noir swung her broomstick, the crack of the Ursa's head caused it to fall over.

♫Together...♫

Cyan ducked as Noir's missiles hit the Scarlet Weaver in the face. Cyan climbed it's leg, trying to shake her off. Marron defended from the Ursa's slashes as Ecru camouflaged right behind it and cut it in half.

♫Reach across this great divide...♫

Noir kept firing at the Scarlet Weaver, dodging it's legs that part blocked the missiles and tried stepping on her. Cyan rammed the swords into the neck, using her strength to steer the Grimm away from her teammates. Marron and Ecru switched back and forth, striking the last Ursa whose mask was cracked from Noir's broomstick.

♫'Cause standing side by side is better...♫

Cyan tilted the Scarlet Weaver, so much it fell over, face first into the container that held it captive. It roared in anger, feeling the blades slice away at it's neck. Cyan pulled her swords away, the Scarlet Weaver's head falling to Noir's feet.

♫Together...♫

Noir swung the head right into the last Ursa, it cried as it fell to the floor and like the spider Grimm's head, dispersed into the air. Marron said 'Merveilleux' out loud, not aware her friends heard and didn't understand it.

♫Together...♫

Ecru helped Marron, who was feeling drained now. Noir gave Cyan a hand up, who landed on her side when the Grimm's head fell. The last of the Scarlet Weaver was dispersing into the air.

♫Together...♫

They watched as the Ursas too died off, the team met up. Marron holding onto the shreds of material that used to be her hat and cape.

♫Together...♫

"They were from your dad, weren't they" Cyan asked.

♫Together...♫

Marron nodded, feeling depressed. She pointed to Cyan's scroll, still playing the song.

♫Together...♫

 

Cyan got her scroll out, stopping the song and continued to speak to her team's leader.

"There's a shop in the city I know. If they can't fix it, they'll remake it exactly like it." Cyan knelt next to Marron, she pattered her on the shoulder. "By the way, I think your dad would be thrilled at how well you took on those thugs and Grimm."

Marron wiped a tear from her eye, thanking her, she then folded the damaged material as best as she could.

"I'm sorry about earlier, it was wrong of me to call you a cheater."

"No, I shouldn't have jumped ahead. I was selfish. I wanted people to stop thinking I couldn't fight back." Marron realised they were alike, from the pain in Cyan's face as she continued. "I've... I've been treated as an outcast, ever since these..." Cyan instinctively pulled at her gloves. "I want to tell you... but... it's painful to explain."

Ecru and Noir stood there, waiting for their respective partners to finally resolve the discord between them.

"Cyan, if you don't want to talk about it, we won't ask. We were both selfish, but when it mattered, you came through." Marron smiled back at her friend.

"Thanks Marr..." Cyan paused as a person walked up to them. She had long hair but it was parted into two styles, one was pink with white streaks and the other brown. The woman had a parasol in one hand and a scroll in the other. She took a photo of each of them, as she slowly came towards them.

Ecru and Noir looked at one another, Marron double took a look, she thought the hair had changed colours for a split second.

"Why the hell are you taking our photos?!" Cyan demanded. The woman smiled, she was looking up at Cyan as she thrusted her parasol at her. She dodged, seeing the tip scratch at her glove.

She backed away, looking around as the scroll was gone from her hand.

♫It was just fine, We lived in peace, Looked to a happy ending...♫

"You little..." Cyan nearly continued as the woman thrusted her parasol again. The woman was using Cyan's scroll and mocking her.

♫The days were bright, They shined like gold, Every step ascending...♫

Cyan went to throw a punch but no sooner she did, she felt heel into her back. The woman simply used her as a spring board.

♫Our dreams came true, Our path was clear...♫

Noir swung her broomstick, missing the woman as she pulled the broom towards her. Sending Noir straight into Marron.

♫The moon watched safely from above...♫

Ecru slashed to block her advance, the woman blocking each strike with the sharp tip of her parasol.

♫But every smile is not the same, ...♫

The smile freaked Ecru out, to her it was like a Grimm, staring down at it's prey.

♫And every heart's not filled with...♫

She got kicked by the woman who darted under Ecru's reach. Cyan went to grab the woman's hair.

♫Love for mankind...♫

The woman simply threw Cyan with her momentum straight into Ecru. Both hit the floor hard.

♫Look around it's getting very hard to find...♫

Marron swung her staff, the woman winked at her as she caught Marron's foot, sending her flying. Noir jumped to catch her before falling.

♫Not every open wound is simply healed by time...♫

Cyan, now enraged, fired wild shots at the woman, who dodged every single one.

♫But revenge is always sweet, And chaos is the prize...♫

Noir fired the last of her missiles, the woman engulfed in smoke. She slashed each one before her.

♫Feel it everywhere and you see it growing...♫

Cyan charged ahead despite her friends calling her to stop.

♫Enemies arise and the hate is flowing...♫

She nearly landed a hit, just as the woman poked the tip at her arm in the same spot again. The glove coming undone, her arm slightly twitching.

♫Shattering the moon and the bloodying the sky...♫

'Not here, not now!' Cyan thought, clutching her left arm, holding the glove together. The woman blowing her a kiss, making Cyan's blood boiling now.

♫The machines of war will fuel both sides...♫

The woman was caught off guard as she turned her head. Marron had the scroll back and darted back through a black hole. Cyan smiled, knowing the woman could be beat, she charged ahead.

♫And the greed will only grow more lies...♫

The woman turned back round, seeing Cyan launch in the air. She smiled and waved a goodbye to them.

♫Farewell to days of peace 'cause now it's time to...♫

Cyan slammed her fist down on the woman, who shattered into hundreds of pieces. Scattering across the floor like glass shards.

♫Die...♫

Cyan darted her eyes around, the woman was gone. She had been toying with them, even at the end. She slammed her fist again on the ground. The fragments disappearing before the team's eyes.

♫(Instrumental part)...♫

Marron pressed pause on the scroll, the four backed up to one another, each keeping an eye out for the woman.

"Who the hell was that?" Noir asked, as Marron handed Cyan her scroll.

"No idea. She was just toying with us though! That really pisses me off!" Cyan said, nodding to Marron a 'thank you'. She still clutched her arm, she didn't want to freak them out, not when things were just starting to get better.

Marron got the remnants of her cape, she tied the glove up carefully, making sure to not to peak beneath the glove.

"Marron, your cape?" Cyan said as Marron finished tying up the cape with a bow knot.

"It's just clothes, your arm's more important." She smiled back, Cyan thanked her, she wanted to hug her but she instead gave a fist bump. She slightly regretted it as Marron ouched afterwards.

Noir and Ecru hurried their conversation, sirens wailing towards them. They kept vigilant in case the woman returned to strike but she never showed. Ecru got on Cyan's bike, with Cyan going full throttle after Noir, flying high in the air with Marron resting her eyes.

Noir was glad the team had finally patched things up, as the wind rushed past her. She saw the extent of the damage below her. The police were already searching the area, but she saw some of the cages were gone. She frantically tried to think who the men were, since she didn't recognise them as Junior's men or the White Fang troops.

Noir decided the scroll she picked up earlier would be enough of a lead for now. She slowed for a second, making sure Marron was okay. She wasn't asleep but she was tired. Noir smirked and thought, 'How many teens could take on Grimm on their own? Especially after fighting a Atlas battle mech and several Faunus haters?' She looked at the scroll, a single image was on the screen. A dark red hand. It looked like the palmar side of a left hand, only it was completely crimson like blood.

Noir returned the scroll, she turned the broomstick back towards Beacon Academy. Marron opened her eyes, seeing the bike keep up with them, Ecru still uneasy on the back seat. Cyan felt unsteady, her arm still twitching. She knew she'd need to see Doc first thing on Saturday now. She still felt Ecru's grip tighten with each increase in speed, whom cheered as the wind rushed past them on the road to the school.

Marron closed her eyes, she wondered how she'd explain this to her mum. She thought about how crazy her day was and it was only day two of Beacon. A comforting thought was her team, despite class earlier and the test too, they were a team. She reflected on two thoughts, 'only a true friend would save you from being a Grimm's snack' & 'only a real teammate would jump into the fray blind for you.'

 

...

 

The team headed back, each one hoping no-one would be aware of their little excursion off the school grounds, not noticing the woman, who stood on top of the container. She watched as the girls leave towards the school and the police crawl around the docks.

She looked up the pictures of each girl, none matched the 'Little Red' her partner in crime had described. She flicked the screen to the Rabbit Faunus, she was tricky she thought. The semblance had surprised her, though that team was only a good warm up she thought.

She sent a message to her partner, he'd have to sort out things on that end, as she over saw the last cage being transported away. She smiled at the police, easily giving up the search as the last Grimm were safely being relocated. The men in the water were being retrieved and placed under arrest by the last of the police.

The men moving the live cargo were terrified at three things. The first was the Grimm they were now transporting on the road. The second was the woman in the passenger seat of the first truck, typing away on the scroll. The driver nervously kept to the route she was showing him, never speaking a word. The third was the man they were meeting, he'd be waiting for the cargo that was now barely a third of what he was expecting. The driver knew that Douglas Soot was the last man to cross paths with.

Unknowing to Team MNCE, the woman, the police and the men in suits, several red eyes glowed in the wreckage of the containers. The creatures scuttled out from the darkness, embracing the moonlight of the night. They roared and leapt into the town's alleyways, sticking to the shadows of the strange city surrounding them. The eight Grimm were undetected by the night life of the city, each biding it's time, waiting for the right moment to enjoy all in their sights.

 

(Would like to thank a good friend, @Ironlucky13 for helping me to decide and finalise on the name of my OC organisation that cameo in this chapter. I also recommend reading their OC RWBY fanficition, whom I've been given permission to cameo in a future chapter, so keep an eye out.

Together is sung and owned by Krystal Meyers. Die is by Jeff Williams and sung by Casey Lee Williams and Lamar Hall. The song is owned by Rooster Teeth.)


	15. Bonus Chapter 2: Hatred Burns

Residential District. The City Of Vale. Several Years Ago.

The woman sat in her chair, she was exhausted from the busy day she had. She was enjoying the warmth of the fire, reading a book in an attempt to stay awake for him to return home.

Several houses across on the rooftop, stood a Cat Faunus, cheerfully strolling across the roofs. He then saw a lone light in the house he was heading to. He then saw her, the woman he loved, quietly reading a book by the fire. He smirked as he used his tail to tighten up his scarf that was being undone by the wind.

He strolled across the neighbouring house's roofs, he hummed to himself as he tiptoed and then leapt across between the houses. He opened the roof window of the house he was heading to, sliding in and being as silent as a mouse.

He crept down, the odd squeak of his steps on the stairs didn't wake the one he wanted to see first. He slowly turned the door knob, peaking into the room where the girl slept. She was a Faunus too, like him with a matching tail and black hair. Yet her eyes were like her mother he thought as he silently gave his daughter a kiss on her head.

He saw she had her favourite book from her last birthday. She was growing up so fast he thought, stroking her curly hair as she slept. He couldn't fathom how five years ago he found out he was going to be a Dad, or that the woman he loved said yes to marry him years earlier.

He slowly left to let her sleep, he reflected on how perfect his life was now, even after all the hate he got for being a Faunus. He worried about his girl, Remnant had made so much progress since he was a boy but he knew the world was still cruel to his kind.

He found the woman sleeping, the book only just in her hand, desperately holding onto the page. Before he could carefully take it, he was met by two different coloured eyes staring at him. Her left eye was golden with her right eye a dark green. They narrowed at him as he put the book to the side on the table.

"You came in through the window again."

"Eh, is this not the part where we kiss?"

"No. This is the part where you explain why you go through a window and not the front door." Her eyes rolled as he straightened his scarf with his tail.

"Doors are for people with no imagination. Now me, I'm not boring."

"So you think your wife is though." Her eyebrow raised.

"No. I wonder what she does cos she has way more imagination."

"So what is it that I do then?"

"You love me, even with this." He pointed to his tail. "And you look after our little princess, who is our world."

"Please tell me you didn't wake her."

"No, Noir is fast asleep. You ok?"

"Yeah, she had a slight scare today."

"Wait? Our princess? Scared?" He couldn't think what could scare his daughter, so vibrate and full of confidence.

"A spider of all things." She sat up in her chair. She felt warmer as she looked at the fire.

"Really? I mean they are freaky, but Noir? Our Noir?" He protested, still being quiet not to wake her.

"Yep. One was in the kitchen and she was terrified. Came screaming out the room and hid behind the sofa." She remembered how frantically she tried to calm Noir down after that.

"No." He jokingly said, saying the word as long as he could for effect, pretending to hide behind the same sofa.

"I mean it. She was scared. It took me ages to convince her the kitchen was safe."

"So you've become the knight in shining armour for our little princess. Oh I wish I could've seen that." His grin wide as he peeked towards the kitchen.

"Come on, lets get to bed. Also, please tell me you didn't walk on the rooftops again. The neighbours will think you're a thief again."

"Uh, no, I climbed... the... uh..." His tail curled her hand, he struggled to come up with a good excuse.

"You are a scoundrel, a terrible liar and..." She kissed him, he kissed back and held her in a hug for awhile before she continued. "... the most comical man I've ever met."

They headed upstairs, the fire died earlier but neither realised the heat remained.

 

...

 

Outside was a man, he watched this Faunus for weeks, strolling across the roofs. Now he knew which one it called it's nest, he thought. He pressed his left hand against the house, thinking this should get the vermin out. It didn't start as a fire, not outright to begin with. It was a short while before the multiple handprints he left, erupted into flames.

He stepped back, enough distance to hide in the shadows as the house started to creak from the flames. Inside, Noir awoke to shouts, she scrambled to the door, lost in a cloud of darkness. Her parents voices, they barely rose above the crackling sound. They told her to run, to get to the window. She listened, unsure of what was happening around her, as she opened the window.

The cold air rushed in, she was terrified at the burning smell and the heat she felt. She heard her parents call out to her, saying they loved her before the room caved in. Noir fell backwards from the shock. Instead of falling fast to the ground below, she floated downward, dropping her book in the process. The clouded sky spiralled in her sight, before landing on the cold floor.

The man walked away as sirens came wailing, too late to save the freak he thought, his left hand no longer burning a glow of crimson, as he wiped soot off his coat. He disappeared into the darkness of the streets, as people rallied to save the family, whom were already taken.

A fireman found a young girl amongst the ashes and debris, she held onto a book that was clearly burnt. He tried retrieving it from her grasp, to ensure she got no burns from it, but he let her hold it in the end when he saw her eyes.

They were filled with tears. Poor girl he thought as when she was herded into the ambulance. He couldn't take it from her, not after seeing her eyes, or finding her parents in the wreckage. As he slumped into his seat in the fire-engine, he knew the truth no-one would openly talk about. The girl was a Faunus, like her father from the ID they got from the remnants of the house. This was arson and worse, murder for being different. He knew the girl would go to the orphanage and likely grow up to hate humans now.

He knew there'd be no evidence to prove it, as the vehicle left and as he found himself questioning, how people could be so prejudiced in this supposed time of peace.

 

...

 

Noir sat on her bed, still clinging to the book, she remained silent when she arrived. It was days before she spoke, and then a week later when she first started speaking to Albin, a Dog Faunus. 

In the weeks to come, she made friends with other Faunus' who were like her. She still wished for her parents, but she had friends who helped her. They were like siblings over the years, causing mischief and then they hatched a plan to get an extra meal.

They snuck out, heading to the forest where the red leaves fell. Apparently Albin found a garden there once, filled with vegetables twice their normal size. So they carefully followed the route Albin marked with stones, heading deeper in, as leafs covered their tracks.


	16. The Many Shades Of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following from Team MNCE's reunion at the docks, their enemies begin to make their moves that will reshape Remnant and forever change the fates of the young huntresses.
> 
> For the world of Remnant is not only filled with monsters called Grimm, but the horrors that come from within mankind itself.

Unknown Warehouse. The City Of Vale. After Midnight.

The men unloaded the trucks, carefully moving the crates and cages that shook. Some were questioning the recent changes in their group, but no-one openly spoke about it. The last thing any of them wanted was to be on their boss' bad side.

They looked at one another, unable to step forward to explain why more than two thirds of the cargo was gone. The woman with the parasol moved forward, with her scroll in hand as she smiled at the message she got. She sat on one of the Dust crates near the desk.

The second in command sat at the desk, he was furious but he knew that transporting Grimm was no easy feat. He honestly expected no cargo to arrive, considering the alphas and the dangerous breeds they had captured. He was then handed the scroll from the woman.

She showed him four girls, they were clearly students considering the weapons they had and from what the woman texted about how they took down the escaped cargo. The woman then clicked on one picture, it was a Rabbit Faunus in a white suit. The man gritted his teeth, it was humiliating enough that his men were beaten black and blue, the same shade of their suits. Yet he drew a line with a Faunus, the thing their group, Crimson Hand, despised the most, could get away with this.

He thanked her, she smiled and headed off, probably to contact her partner he thought. After all, their client would be just as angered as much as their boss. He was about to speak to his men when one approached him. His suit was torn and he was covered in something as it shone when the light was near him.

It was the man he sent in his place for transporting the Grimm, gasping for breath still and his legs shaking.

"Explain, how one freak defeated your men & killed our cargo?"

"She... was more... powerful than..." He stopped as the second in command grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up.

"You had the element of surprise! You had the weapons and the manpower! How did one bloody rabbit beat you?!" He threw him, crashing into a crate that was just emptied, it collapsed under the weight.

"I swear... I tried..."

"Try?! We are here to exterminate those freaks! Either you get the job done or..." He was about to fire his gun but then placed it back. "No... death is to rewarding for you. Your punishment will be a reminder to our men, of what happens to those that fail."

The man begged, he then screamed 'no' and tried to run, but before the other men's eyes, he froze on the spot. His limbs refused to move, his eyes filled with terror. He tried to scream, but no sound came out. Then his skin and clothes became like slate, as he became a grey statue. All it took was a single touch, the smallest contact of the tip of the second in command's finger. The other men didn't show it but they were terrified, not expecting this.

"Now either we get results... or you no longer have a place with us! Place him in the cage like we did the Grimm!" The second in command ordered his men to move the now petrified man into the empty cage.

Some of the men waited as he sat back in his chair, he wondered how the hell he was going to explain this to Soot. That man scared him, as he ordered the men to remove the rest of the Grimm. He now needed to assign a new third in command, who probably wouldn't last long if they didn't find the Rabbit Faunus and deal with her like he did the last third in command.

The second in command would need to review the decision with his boss, as he rested from using his semblance. It didn't last long but it helped him to capture the Grimm, he knew he'd have to use it again soon, to keep the ones they had left from escaping. He wished it was permanent, but it worked well enough for their needs. He did know that his ability helped them out before, since statues were easier to maintain and store than the alternative.

He sat in his chair, knowing that the other three girls could be a potential problem too. So they'd have to be dealt with as well, he thought. The men were terrified, their boss wasn't as carefree as he used to be and he was far more strict than the second in command. They relocated the last of the crates, shutting the door of the warehouse. The last of the Grimm clawing to escape and to kill the humans that watched them from the other side of the bars.

...

Unknown Bar. The City Of Vale. After Midnight.

Roman Torchwick was not having a good week, so many things hadn't gone to plan as he lit his cigar. He knew his client wasn't going to be happy with all the set backs. First 'Little Red', his associates hitting complications and now the shipment of Grimm being destroyed. He flipped open and closed his lighter, and twisted his head slightly, hearing the bones click in his neck.

He sighed as he tried remaining calm, he knew this was going to cost him deeply, when he got a message on his scroll. It was from his partner who oversaw the shipment to the warehouse. His faithful friend whom he trusted.

Neo had sent him pictures, four girls that supposedly took down the Crimson Hand goons, the Grimm and tried fighting Neopoltian. Four against one, Roman thought, thinking he didn't need to bet on who'd win that fight. He kept Neo as his partner for a reason after all, taking another swig of his drink.

He preferred the drinks at Junior's club, but he felt cheated for paying for Junior's men who were clearly overpriced. He also hated waiting, it was bad enough having to inform his client about the current situation, but the waiting was aggravating him. He wondered why the hell his associate was running late, since in all the years they did business together, the man he waited for was never late.

A tall man walked in, several customers turned their heads as he headed to the bar. He wore a long red trench coat, nearly touching the floor. He wore black gloves as he rested his cane to sit. The cane had three pieces at the top, one point to the left, another to the right and the third pointed up. He had black hair that was greying at the ends, done in many dreadlocks, that spiralled backwards under the coat. He had tanned skin, but it clearly showed age on his face and his hands as he removed the gloves. The lines were many and all deep, as he made a smile while he sat.

"Now what brings you to my corner of the city, brother?"

"It's been awhile, hasn't it Cross?"

"Come now, surnames are for business, & we're such close friends, are we not Roman?"

"This is business Damien, not a social gathering." Roman took another swig from his glass. "It's about the shipment at the docks."

"Now I told them they needed to provide the muscle, I'd provide the slot on the boats. I even gave them Atlas tech as a sign of mutual trust. So they can't be complaining right now, can they? After all, reputation is rule number one my dear friend."

Roman chuckled, his associate was doing it again, as he finished his drink.

"The client is not happy. Those racist fools lost the cargo to students."

"Damn. No wonder you got your arse here! You need some of my damage control to sweeten and smooth over the deal, right?"

"Of sorts. The client is in demand for replacements, plus extra. Immediately."

"Really? It'll cost more for the rush job, and I can't guarantee the quantity or quality like last time. Alphas in captivity are such a high maintenance cost after all, even if they bring that man with those magic hands. That guy should've made a deal with us, would make a hell of a killing, don't you think?"

"Statues aren't my thing. I prefer knowing my problems are six feet under than on display. The client has already sent the funds, you can check your scroll. Though there are... conditions."

"Now that's not fair Roman. You now how we work, we stick to the agreed contracts or no deal at all. Friend or not."

"Damien, this is a client you don't want to disappoint."

"Do my ears deceive me? The Roman Torchwick, who has the city scared, afraid? I never expected to hear that!" He chuckled, thinking Roman had gone soft for a lady other than the adorable Neo. Now there was his kind of lady, cold as ice and just as deadly as himself, he thought.

He turned to Roman who took off his bowler hat and then saw the truth. Roman was indeed scared. He thought it was a joke at first, but those eyes he knew, full of confidence and determination, were only filled with fear now. 

'Who the hell is this client?' He thought as Roman ordered another drink.

"Trust me D, this is a client you don't want to displease." The tone of Roman's voice was different, gone was the arrogance and pompous words, but genuine concern to Damien.

"Right." He said, taking a shot from his glass of the same drink. "So what are these... conditions then?"

"Alphas, as nasty as you can find. More weapons for both parties to fight one another. The client wants more hate in the city, so we're arming both sides."

"Wait a minute! You talking about the White Fang? Now I'm a gambling man, but last time I checked they wouldn't work with us normal folk. You see, they're Faunus and if I recall right, they wanted to kill our asses! So how is the client gonna do that miracle?"

"They already have. I'm now providing the means of them to go after their main enemy. Which is what you will be doing for the Crimson Hand."

"What? Why get both sides to make Vale a war-zone?!"

"That's not the end game. Hell, even I don't know what the next part is. I don't even know why she wants captured Grimm for."

'That some scary woman then.' Damien thought as he finished his drink and Roman got his hat back on.

"The other condition, is you making an appearance."

"Come again?" Damien returned his glass, almost taking a drink when hearing that request.

"You, Damien Cross. You have to go sell the plan to the Crimson Hand. Now obviously it's best if you don't mention the White Fang or me for that matter. If I've going to be buddy buddy with the animal people and you with the those idiotic nuts, then we need to keep communication to a minimum."

"Fair point, no need for both of us to be shot. Since I'll be selling the client's pitch, I get Neo as protection."

"Only for the first meeting and only if she agrees."

"I can't argue with that lovely lady."

"Now, you'll have to win them over to our client. She'll want them to blindly follow her but we have to keep them thinking their boss is calling the shots."

"And here I thought it'd be something challenging."

"There is one more thing. They want a big slot available, soon. They've snagged something from Atlas' R&D."

"Shit! How'd they get that?"

"No idea, I don't get paid to ask. Now you know why it's unwise to displease her."

"What kind of R&D are we talking?"

"Strictly need to know, though I suspect it'll help you smooth talk those goons to obey every order you make. You'll be getting a portion of the cargo for the Crimson Hand & even a portion as part of your cut, my friend."

Atlas R&D meant only one thing, military grade weapons, Damien thought. The deal had it's undesirables that he would normally drop by now, but the prospect of new weapons before the military got them, that made the deal all the better and he couldn't pass up.

He could make a fortune on his black market empire, he could mass produce it to the other three kingdoms. Hell, he thought, he could have it all to himself as his personal protection if it was that great. He could already see a spot for it back at his place.

"I'll make sure to arrange a slot. Of course I'll need more details when the client needs it, otherwise... complications happen. Which I think she'll rather want avoided."

They finished their drinks and shook hands on the deal. Damien got a new message on his scroll, it appeared as a chess piece, a queen piece.

"Now you have direct contact with the client. D, don't displease her."

"Noted, Mr Torchwick. Don't forget to give the lovely Neo a hello from me."

"Will do." Roman said, leaving Damien to finish his drink. Something bothered Damien, as he chose to finish his drink and leave the bar too. Grimm, tech, fuelling the hatred between groups that wanted blood. This spelt madness to him, so he wanted to know what the client got out of making Vale into a living hell.

'Maybe she's just crazy with a lot of money.' He thought. He dealt with crazy before but he always managed to find a silver lining, and Atlas tech straight from the scientists, that was a silver lining too good to ignore or overlook.

...

The Inner Sanctum Of The Holy Prayer. Location Unknown. The Early Hours.

There stood in the centre of the circular room, a lone figure. He wore a ceremonial cloak, it was torn in places but he never wanted it fixed. It was his father's before him, his grandfather's before him and his grandfather's father's at the society's prime. It was their heritage, to better, brighter times he thought, as he undid the hood.

Around him stood seven monitors, each with a person on it, darkened out like silhouette shadows. Behind each one, was an emblem, a book that was opened with a ray of light coming out of it.

The Holy Prayer. The man felt honour for being a member, family bloodlines didn't guarantee membership, but blood was a necessary initiation ritual, as it was also the required quotas.

He bowed as the central screen before him began to spoke.

"My dear brothers and sisters, I call this meeting of The Holy Prayer against our regular planned gatherings for new information. It has come to light that one of us has failed us."

There was silence, as the man kept bowed before the monitor. That act of failure only was punishable by death, for it slandered the whole of the group. They were all assassins, which for a kill to not have happened, compromised the security of their order.

"How could one of us miss a target? In our order's history, we've never missed one!" The screen on the left behind him said.

"Hold your tongue, whelp! You may be a member but know your place!" Said the screen on his right, just next to the central screen.

"Brother, Sister. You act too impatiently. You must hear the rest from our leader before breathing down one another's necks." Said the screen on the left, just next to the central screen.

"Indeed Brother. Thank you for your patience. The one who failed us is Silent Prayer." The central screen spoke again.

"Who was the target that got away leader?" The man asked, finally standing.

"Seven years ago, the Chrome family." The leader's voice didn't hide the shame in his words.

"Leader, three were confirmed dead. All the Chrome family were identified by their remains." Silent spoke from the mid left screen.

"A partner of ours, has confirmed this to be a lie. Covered up by the Schnee family. It was a different child who died, one that had close ties to the family. So they used her death to keep the Chrome girl alive in secret." The leader continued.

"Then let me go. I can handle Silent's mess and right wrong this stain, leader." Said the screen on the far right, just behind him.

"Vengeful, you are too reckless for this task." Said the screen on the left closet to the central screen.

"Brothers, sisters, a Prayer has been chosen to rectify this grave error. Silent, you will go to complete your work. She is at Beacon Academy, and has been sighted by our partner in Vale city. You will eliminate her, by the divine right of the Holy Prayer."

"I will do your bidding sir. The Chrome girl will die by my hands."

"In the event you do fail us again... your position is forfeit. That task will be given to you... Observant Prayer." The leader spoke to the man who was surrounded by the screens.

"By the divine right of the Holy Prayer, I will do what must be done, by your command leader." The man bowed again, overflowing with pride that he was given the chance to assassinate one of their own.

The honour to preserve the order from that level of treachery had never been given. He would now stand above his deceased family, finally out of the shadows of their achievements, and be a member that would live in the true history of Remnant forever. He didn't hide the small curl of a smile, he was too focused on the satisfaction he'd get to notice it.

"I will not fail you leader, or the Holy Prayer." Silent spoke, frustration clearly heard in his voice.

"Silent, we do not forget... and failures will be punished accordingly. That was our ancestors way in the war. The victors think their individuality, their colours and their false peace, are what unites Remnant. It is our truth, our vision and our mission, that will unify the kingdoms. We like our ancestors, reject the naming after colours, the insane notion that individuality matters over the collective order that must reign for the survival of all life. We are the true form of that order, and we will set all the wrongs of this 'peace' right."

There was a unified silence, all the members bowed in respect for their leader.

"Brothers, sisters, this meeting is now adjourned. Let our light not be washed away by the hordes of colours." The leader spoke as Observant Prayer stood, noticing one by one, the screens silhouettes disappear.

On the far right was Vengeful Prayer, so arrogant with his high kill count. On the far left screen was Sinful Prayer, she sulked at not being the one to get the task. On the first left was Serene Prayer, who Observant Prayer admired and feared. On the first right was Merciful Prayer, the oldest of them who was impatient. On the mid right was Truthful Prayer, who seemed to get into her kills heads. On the mid left was Silent Prayer, far from being quiet as his silhouette disappeared like the others.

Then the leader's screen, Divine Prayer bid Observant a farewell as he too, disappeared from the screen. Only the image of the Holy Prayer remained as Observant Prayer searched for the Chrome file. He sieved through the written files, along the barely lit hallways. He checked and returned every file to it's rightful resting place, till he found it.

It had a single photo attached showing three individuals. The man so prideful in his suit, the woman so vibrantly colourful like a flower and a child, so similar to her mother but so small like a weed in comparison. Observant Prayer wanted to know more on the girl, surely she'd look different now after seven years.

He knew this was his chance to truly be praised for his loyalty, as he took the file and continued to his chambers. He knew the chances were slim if Silent Prayer didn't fix his wrong, but on the one chance that fool did fail twice, he would be waiting and watching, for the perfect moment to strike.

...

The Edge Of The City Of Vale. Past Midnight.

She sat on the rooftop, her clients happy with her work, as she bathed in the shattered moon's light. The woman sat on the edge of the building's roof as she looked at her scroll. One client was indeed happy with her work, while the other wanted an update.

She texted them that the girl they wanted was indeed in the city, that she had friends too. She smirked at how easy this was, like taking a kid's candy right from under their nose. Or like the entire store last week she thought, remembering how easy it was for her to take every customers' valuables and they never knew.

She did wonder on what the odds were, that both targets she wanted were teammates and better, were partners. It'd make it so much more fun for her, when her client will give her the word, she thought, thinking how best to break them, before ending them.

She was skeptical on her clients though, both were mad cults. The first were living eighty plus years ago in the past. The second was even freakier to her, a group who claimed the Grimm were spirits and deities. She frankly didn't care what they believed, as long as she got payed, lived another day and got to murder once in a while, they were just clients to her at the end of the day.

She then saw a drunk man stare at her from the streets, thinking he'd be a perfect candidate to scare with her semblance. In that moment. the drunk found himself up on the roof, falling back away from the edge. He screamed, and darted his eyes to his confusion. The woman now in the streets, smirking at his terror as she headed back to her bed.

He remained there till morning, when he was found by a passing crowd here him call out. He was still at a loss as to what happened to him that night.

...

Cross' Shipping. Warehouse Near The Train Station. The City Of Vale. Two Hours Before Dawn.

The boy moved the crates with care, he tried to hurry but his hand was still bandaged from last week. He was running late, which meant either he had to rush the job, or his hand was going to take longer to heal.

He lifted the last one into place, the pain screaming through his arm, as he adjusted it's position. Then he realised his vision was blurry, his glasses on the floor again. He felt the tape binding the two halves on his nose, rubbing it raw as he adjusted them. He checked the labels off his sheet, making sure the illegal items were carefully covered up with the actual legit cargo.

The door made a series of clicks as it slowly opened. The boy cursed, rushing to be back at the desk, as a man walked in with a long red trench coat. He was finishing a cigar as he strolled over to the desk. The boy never saw him smoke before, but then he thought how their relationship wasn't built the traditional way it should.

"Sir, you're back earlier than I expected."

"The meeting was resolved, so I came back immediately. We'll be making additional shippings. I want you to oversee the paperwork for the 'special' cargo." He put the cigar out as he sat at the desk. The man had the look of satisfaction on his face, which worried the boy. He only gave that face for two things. The first was when a deal had gone in his favour, even gaining bonuses. The second he didn't want to think about.

"Where are the bags?" The man asked, he got up from his desk, looking around it for them. The boy cursed under his breath, he had focused solely on the crates, as he rushed to pick up the three bags he forgot earlier.

"Here sir. Three full bags sir." He placed them near the desk, as his boss leaned over to read the labels. He turned away but felt a pull on his shoulder.

"These bags are not full, are they?!" The man's accent was gone, just anger in the voice.

"I swear sir! That was all of it! They said each one was full!" He got punched, his glasses flying and landing in two halves again. The man gripped his cane tighter which the boy knew was a bad omen.

"Hand. Now!"

"Please sir. I swear it..."

"NOW!"

The boy slowly moved his hand out, as far as his arm stretched, he didn't hide how much he was shaking with fear. Then the cane's top piece shot out, hitting his already hurt hand against the wall. He cried out, the pain roaring out of his hand into his voice.

The man was still angry, but the smile was horrid. It was the second smile, the one from earlier when he dropped the crate. The cane returned to it's usual shape, but the man didn't lower it.

"When I expect payments to be full, I want them full! That's rule number one. Now I've got a client I need punishing for trying to con me!" He sat back in his seat, the cane still in his hand.

The boy clutched his hand as he retreated, the bandages were red again and he knew it'd take longer to heal now. The glasses he taped up again as he wore them.

"Grey." The man said, as he lowered the cane. "Don't make me regret taking you under my wing from the streets. I am a generous and caring person, but I do not tolerate failure. Do not forget & do not forgive! That was the first thing I taught you after all, since that is rule number one."

"Yes sir... Mr. Cross." Grey replied, he then left his boss who made a phone call. 

Grey didn't care who it was, at least he was out of the room from his legal guardian. Damien would either be busy shouting at the client or getting her to do a job, which meant Grey would have to stick to the background for awhile. He knew it'd be awhile before he would be on his bosses good side again.

He skulked to his room, a mere mattress on the floor was his bed and a wardrobe. He opened behind a panel, a secret hiding spot for his treasured items. His book, a fairy tale from his family. A poster of a band, he got it back from a friend in the orphanage. The parts he stole from shipments that broke, he knew the day would come when Cross would find out.

He knew the parts he was using to build would be his ace in the hole. He winched as he placed the parts back, his hand hurting badly. Grey then saw the broken mirror in his wardrobe, his reflection looked how felt. Bleak and colourless. The torn clothes that made rags look better to wear, the untamed short grey hair that was cut at odd ends and his eyes the same shade he felt now. Dark blue, as cold and empty as the sea, where he used to live and see every day, before the orphanage.

His glasses would need replacing soon, he could only tape it after so many breaks. He lay on the mattress, removing the spring before it poked him in the back. He played with it, thinking he could use it for his side project.

He decided to get a few hours sleep before his boss decided to open the shop. Grey placed his head on the pillow, secretly hoping the sun would either take awhile to rise or not at all. For the sunrise meant another day in the hell he called home.

Grey tried to sleep yet the pain kept him awake, even as the sunlight touched his face. He knew the day was coming, because he saw it in every person he ever met. The day they will fall from their throne. He knew Cross' time would be coming soon, he just hoped that when the day came, he would be ready.

...

Damien put the scroll down, knowing that particular client would be having a really bad morning if he didn't bring the rest of the payment. He knew he had a soft spot for the kid, as he leaned back, expecting his cane for marks. He hadn't got rid of Grey, despite setback after setback.

Though he did reflect that if his employees wouldn't pull their weight or follow orders, he'd have to cut those ties, even Grey for all his good points. He then looked over the orders, he had to uphold the legit side of his business, otherwise people would start poking noses where he knew they shouldn't.  
He turned his head to a ping noise on his scroll. A message from Neo, to which he was excited. She would agree to go with him. His face was smug as he put the scroll away, the sunrise was already a sign that today was going to be a good day for him.

Neo working with him and the offer of a lifetime. He daydreamed on what fun he'd have with the Atlas tech he'd be shipping in. The incident with the bags was now a far off memory at the back of his mind. He strolled through his personal stash of weapons and Dust in the next room. It was filled to the brim and carefully organised.

Damien then wondered if he'd even get it in the room, thinking how he had to accommodate his droids and older knight models in the recent warehouse he acquired. He shrugged the thought away as he stepped into the light. Business was great and he was in heaven, he thought, as he checked his shipments. The cuts from his deals would only improve his mood and wealth, which was rule number one he said to himself.

...

Shopping District. The City Of Vale. Sunrise.

A woman was strolling through the streets, passing the shops. She was enjoying the empty streets as she eyed the new fashion in the display windows. Alice Azure wore a light blue dress, that only highlighted her blonde hair and her very pale skin, almost like a porcelain doll. Her eyes were the same colour as her surname, which reflected in the window along with how long & curly her hair was.

She loved the latest designs of clothes and the city life, but she hated the crowds. Large groups of people made her feel sick, as she reflected on who she preferred to be in her selective group. She enjoyed the terror she gave for some idiot who tried to cheat her associate out of money. Alice's cruel grin was reflected as she admired the dress she wore.

She loved scaring those beneath her, as she decided there wasn't anything in these shops worth her gaze. Alice knew straight up fights were not her speciality, but seduction and scaring them to do her will, that was worth far more than any overpowered weapons she thought.

She then made a phone call on her scroll, she let Damien know that she got his money but would expect a favour in return. She liked Damien but thought his fashion sense could do with some minor adjustments. She doubted him sanity for taking rift raft off the streets to help run that business of his, but she had to hand it to Grey. He did great work in organising, since he did arrange all her stolen items which would've taken her hours. He did it in the single hour he was loaned to her.

She was curious about the boy though. His mannerisms told her that he wasn't who he claimed to be, for he knew things that to her, country pumpkins and low life trash couldn't possibly begin to grasp. She wanted to know that secret, especially since Damien Cross sure as heck didn't pick up on it. It would be nice she thought, to at least have one scrap of info that he didn't know, since it'd drive him crazy.

She relished the morning sun as much as she did on torturing the man earlier today or possibly being able to get the jump on Cross, who always irritated her when he knew things before she did. She liked her unique power, especially since no one ever sees it coming she thought to herself. The cruel smile widened but to anyone passing by, she just looked like a picture perfect model enjoying window browsing.

So she strolled by as the shops started to open, hoping the rabble of the common people would be still miles away before she had her fill of the city this morning. She walked past an alleyway, carefree in her ignorant view of Remnant's society to notice the clicks and low growls from the dark.

The creatures hid in the darkness, unsure of their surroundings, perplexed at the multitude of humans before them. The citizens were also oblivious, rushing to work and hurrying to do their daily routines. The city filled with voices, footsteps and car's engines all mixing in to one loud commotion.  
The Grimm hid as the light slowly made the shadows narrower, their craving for a kill only matched by their uncertainty, nervous of being outmatched. So they stayed out of sight and observed the humans. They would wait for darkness to return, before exploring their new territory and then hunting as they pleased.


	17. Necessary Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unaware of the various groups whom plot against the young huntresses, Team MNCE worry for their leader after the rough first few days they've had. So the four now have to contend with not just school work, but ensuring their teammates get rest from their 'other' activities.

MNCE Dorm. Beacon Academy. Sunrise.

Marron was at the desk, looking through the textbook. She had her hands on her head, sweat running down as she raced to get the essay complete. Professor Goodwitch's words echoed and rang continuously in her ears.

She couldn't focus on it. No matter how much she wrote, it was only a single page when she kept looking back. A constant ticking grew louder, she saw the room darken, and the nearby clock now showed the end of the day. Marron rose from her desk, crying out that it was impossible, when she felt the pull of her rabbit ears upwards.

She turned round in the direction she was being pulled, to see Cardin's cruel smile. Far too wide and disgusting she thought, as she winced at the pain. Her ears felt red raw and might as well have been screaming from the grip Cardin had. Yet Marron turned to see the desk was gone and in it's place was a pit.

She saw the red glow of eyes, the horrid clicks of both spider Grimm types, Webwalkers & Scarlet Weavers, their legs scrapping the side as she saw them rise up. Marron turned back to Cardin, but in his place stood the man who tried to shoot her.

He lowered her in, slowly letting go of his grip one finger at a time. There was a crowd now around her, the students from her class. They were chanting for her to fall. She squirmed as the Grimm now jumped up to grab her, barely any fingers keeping her away now.

Then the woman with the parasol appeared, she then raised it and began to poke Marron's ears. Marron darted her eyes around the sea of faces. She couldn't see Noir, Ecru or Cyan. She felt only one finger now holding her, looking down to see the Grimm's mandibles nearly touching her feet.

Then the woman poked her ears with the parasol, the force was enough for the man's finger to let go. In what seemed an eternity, she fell with the man and woman disappearing. Then the faces of the students celebrating her descent into the pit. She spun in the air, her semblance wasn't working, seeing the Grimm's faces enlarge before her.

The monsters no longer growled, they spoke. In one terrifyingly familiar voice they said, "Marron" Over and over as Marron kept falling slowly, like the world was crawling at a snail's pace and she couldn't turn away from the burning glow of their eyes.

"Marron, wake up!" The voice of Cyan said, it was the last thing Marron heard before falling onto her bed.

...

Cyan had slept in, as did Noir and Ecru, who like her was rushing to get their stuff. They hadn't realised how late they could be if they didn't hurry now. They nearly darted out the room in unison too, had Noir not head counted the missing rabbit ears.

Cyan saw her still sleeping in bed, the ears still sore from yesterday and the face of clenching pain. She shook Marron, trying not to press on any sore parts but then seeing it not rise her from slumber with a new method.

"Marron. Marron, wake up! We'll be..." Before Cyan could utter another word, Marron awoke with a startle. Away went the bed sheet as Marron went head first to the floor. Then Marron felt a rush and landing face first on the bed, with her feet hitting the pillows.

The others stood there, unsure what to say, as their leader groaned and ached at her Rabbit ears.

"Did she just fall into the floor? And then from the ceiling?" Ecru asked while still fumbling with the red thread, trying not to tangle it up again.

"Marron, you ok?" Noir stepped in, nearly falling over herself after seeing she had the wrong shoes on each foot. Marron responded with a hand gesture of a 'ok' but Cyan wasn't convinced. She knew her teammate must be exhausted as she saw Marron's face. She had the clear signs of fatigued, so she got the sheet and placed it back on her.

"What are you doing? I'll be late for class!"

"You're staying put."

"But we have..."

"You need rest. As our leader, you need it more than we do. And before you give me that face, it's because you've done more than all three of us combined."

"Like what?"

"Taking down a crew of thugs, several Grimm including ridiculously large alphas, standing off against Cardin solo, taking classes when you're still not recovered from the Webwalker. And lets not forget you're sneak outs."

"What?" Noir asked, still trying to adjust the right shoes.

"Our reckless leader has in fact been sneaking out each night, probably to beat down other criminals in the city." Cyan responded, Marron trying to get out of the bed sheet that Cyan still held on one side.

"You can't prove that. I've been here all night, every night." Marron protested, struggling to get free.

"Ok then, why did I find pillows instead of you a few nights ago?" Cyan folded her arms.

"That's silly, there's no way anyone could pull that off." Marron chuckled but Cyan had her right where she wanted her. "I'd need fake ears to convince people I'm still in bed."

"You mean like those under the sheet now?"

Marron darted to the sheet, she cursed thinking she had hid them better, then twigging she had said that out loud. She covered her mouth as she narrowed her eyes to Cyan.

"Where have you moved them?"

"Moved what, exactly?"

"The ears, the fake ones."

"So you admit to having fake ears, to sneak out of bed and beat the lowlifes of Vale?"

"Ok, yes. I do. Now how did you know and where did you put them?"

"I haven't and I don't."

"I beg your pardon?" Marron's ears twitched.

"I don't know where they are, because I haven't seen before. So I can't take what I don't know about."

"What?" Marron remained frozen in bed.

"I just got you to admit the truth without any evidence."

"How?" Marron still hadn't grasped what Cyan had done.

"Cos you just confessed it yourself." A smug look on Cyan's face as Marron finally understood what she had done, which was horrifying like her nightmare.

"QUELLE?!" Marron had been caught red handed and by her own words too. She sunk in the bed, flustered with embarrassment and frustration.

"We're a team Marron! Why did you go without me?" Noir asked, hurt from the truth.

"She did try to wake you, only you fell back to sleep. So she made sure you got some rest instead, like a leader should." Cyan interjected.

"Then what did you do, watch me try and wake Noir before I went out?"

"That's twice now you fell for it. A plus for honesty, it's a rare quality I hear."

"Oh you have got to be..." Marron sunk back in her bed before Cyan interrupted.

"See. You don't fall for cheap tricks, but you have just now. That's cos you haven't rested, so please sit today out. You've earned it, and suppose we need you. If you're not at your best, you'll be in a worse state before long." Cyan stopped holding the sheet down, a small smile formed on her face.

"The teachers will understand, if anything, they'll give you extra time to catch up. So please get some rest, we can hardly be a badass team like last night, if our leader is in the nurse's wing or snoozing through class." Noir reasoned with her, no longer feeling hurt.

"You win. And thanks for yesterday." Marron pulled back the sheet.

"We'll check on you after class, ok. Don't worry about notes, we've got it covered." Ecru tried to comfort her before heading out like the others, to let Marron rest.

Marron rested her head on the pillows, feeling lighter, more relieved. She drifted off to sleep and when she did wake later, she no longer had sore ears or any bruises or aches.

...

"So you do have a soft side under that scowl." Noir smirked as the three headed down the steps.

"I am a girl, so yeah. I just... I've uh... not had many friends before, you know. It chips away at you, being bullied and all."

"You? Ms insane strength?! Lady bare hand Grimm killer? Being bullied and letting them getaway with it?"

"I've been this height for most of my teen life." She stretched out her arm, with her hand just over her head, indicating how short she was to the two next to her. "So yes, I know bullying too well. It's why I need to... show everyone... I'm more than capable then their stupid preconceived views of me."

"Your size doesn't determine anything. Cyan, you got into Beacon. Not just anyone can enrol here and you shouldn't take to heart their words. If they mock you then they have no right to be here."

"Thanks Ecru. I'm sorry about... before."

"It's ok, I understand. You've seen the bad in people before, so it's much harder for you to open up. I'm still... struggling with so many people and... not having my mask or combat clothes."

"Guess we all know that too well. Being a Faunus, people see only the animal trait, not the individual."

"Well, you two and Marron are the best teammates I could ask for."

"Likewise."

"I think we'll be a real awesome team."

...

"Unbelievable! I've never heard of such a thing! You three are late to my lesson and you're leader isn't even here! I'll be speaking to you three after class."

Cyan slumped into her seat, Ecru tried not to blend into the background when all the eyes were on all three of them. Noir tried to reason but their weapons professor, Charles Charcoal wouldn't have it. He gave them detailed drawings and schematics on how Dust weapons required certain types and forms for respective weapons to work.

Noir felt like she was back at her old academy, the combat school she passed before attending Beacon. She knew it was harsh since she missed a good portion of a year then, but they understood and she still got flying colours to pass. So she wondered why the professor would be so harsh on them.

The bell rang after what felt like hours, with the three being called to his desk. He sat there, with very long thin legs and arms crossed. His dark skin stood out with the strange waves of pale white and grey hair that seemed smudged together. He could easily pass for an old citizen would it not have been for his voice, that made him more believable as someone younger than what people assumed.

He listened to all three of them, they explained about Cardin's bullying, the test and the girls lied about the docks, claiming Marron was training in secret rather than explain about the events of last night. As he pondered on their tale, he noticed his lab coat had a red stain in his pocket. He threw it away while searching his desk for a new pen.

"Very well, I won't give your team any punishment for today. Kindly give Ms. Blanc all the notes on today's class. I don't allow tardiness but after having Mr. Winchester in my class, I know the sort of person he is."

He straightened up, placing his new pen in his pocket but instantly regretted it. Forgetting the leak from his last pen.

"You three however will be doing schematics of your main weapon, which I expect next week. I will not tolerate any more of my lessons being missed. Ms. Blanc is exempted from this assignment, but I expect all four of you in all my classes from here on."

"Sir, that seems hardly fair." Cyan had her arms folded, wishing she had her main weapon. Doc was still fixing it, so she was using her back up weapons for now. She did like them but she longed for her own weapon back in her hands.

"I'm sorry, would you prefer detention and having to clean the classroom, everyday for a week instead?" He remarked as he gestured to the back of the room, where many paper planes lay crumbled, along with gum wads that had been stuck to the desks.

"No sir. I'd prefer the assignment instead." She decided it was better than cleaning up that mess.

"Wise move Ms. Chrome." Everyone's heads turned to the low growl, they were startled to find it was them. Noir then started asking herself when they last ate. "Now best you get some lunch girls. Judging by those growling stomachs of your team, you haven't been eating meals properly. So you three are dismissed and please give my regards to your leader."

"We will sir, and thank you for understanding."

...

The girls now felt weak, the walk down the hallway felt nearly twice as long, as if the hallway had added rooms since the last time they went this way. They eventually got their lunch trays and wolfed down their food, though the three did regret eating it fast. They struggled to get to the next class, feeling ill from moving too fast.

The next lesson was with Oobleck, only this time it was about the history of Faunus' & recent history like the rebellion. Strangely there were second year students next to them as well as first years when they took their seats.

He started darting around the room again, the three struggled to keep their eyes on him. He started to discuss how the White Fang used to be a peaceful group before changing their methods with a new leader stepping in.

Noir found it hard to believe how different things were five years ago. She remembered how furious Magenta was when she got them out of one of the meetings for new members. Noir hadn't known about the changes they made and wished then as she did now, that she never went there that night.  
Noir doodled in the book, making page references for Marron, who would've loved this lesson. It was nice Noir thought, to actually have people treat them as fellow students and people, until a female student referred to Faunus' as disobedient pets. Her tail curled and twisted at that remark, as she turned to see who said it.

It was Honey Chestnut who said it, with short and extremely curly blonde hair. Her cheeks were extremely rosy and her faint freckles just above her cheeks. Her eyes shined green and she had the attention of most of the male students but the words she spoke revealed her true nature. She looked sweet Ecru thought as she turned to see her,  but she didn't like what she called her friends or the views she had.

Cyan tilted her head and felt rage swell inside. It was one of the three girls from before, how she wanted to teach them a lesson. Honey kept going on and on about how disobedient pets had to be punished, to know where their rightful place was in the presence of 'actual people' as she said it.

Then another of the three spoke, this time it was Robin Maroon, who had ginger hair that was straight, not a single curl, twist, knot or split end was in it and it ran down to the end of her back. Her eyes were hazel and her skin was a light tan, which easily could be mistaken for a mild suntan. She made jokes about how the Faunus should be grateful for even attending Beacon instead of being in a barn or a zoo.

Noir and Cyan along with a fair few students wanted them to shut up, when the last of the three girls cheered them on for speaking 'the truth' as she blurted the words out for the class to hear. This girl had jade green hair in rough spikes, with streaks of white between the various spikes. Despite being called Jade Alpine, she was nicknamed Vi, possibly from her violet eyes and the fact she bragged long about her family splitting up from a divorce.

Apparently for her it was the greatest thing to happen when she was growing up, getting double the presents and a unique name. More like a spoilt brat, Noir and Cyan simultaneously thought. She then clapped an applause at her teammates remarks, Cyan had enough reason to kick them where they stood already, but insulting two of her friends was a line crossed.

Then a chair moved back and a student spoke up.

"You three are not respectful or open minded to others, are you?"

Noir and Cyan were shocked that it was Ecru who stood up and spoke. They looked at one another, waiting to see what would happen next.

"You're that girl who likes dressing up as a guy in that bad mask! Meaning you're partner is that dwarf, who screamed during the landing strategy!"

Cyan clenched her fists, now her blood was beyond boiling as she too stood up. The girls started laughing at Cyan's height but some of the students started talking. The victory over Cardin was still fresh in their minds and they knew Cyan wasn't one to mess with.

"What's their team? Isn't it 'MINCE'? Cos their leader got creamed yesterday?!" Jade boasted as loud as her lungs let her.

The girls started cheering and whooping, but the other students just looked at them in disgust. Then a boy spoke up, "Only someone strong or incredible stupid would take on Cardin, and since your leader isn't here, I'm guessing she's licking her wounds like the animal she is." He was Warren Rook, rough looking with very short black hair and very dark skin, he had very pale blue eyes. He had small cuts near his right eye, as well as his nose as he continued siding with the girls in their foul gloating.

Noir stood up and spoke back, angered by the boy's cruel words to her friend. "Our leader isn't well from over doing training. As for Cardin, he's a racist bully, who can't see how horrid a person he is! Much like you four!"

The class were now on the edge of their seats, with the boy and three girls ready to cause a ruckus when Oobleck quieted the class down.

"Team MCAW (Macaw), I expect to see all four of you after class. It is this exact reason why there is still the mistrust between our races, which is something that our society needs to overcome. Otherwise students, we'll all be doomed to relive the history of bloodshed."

He darted from Team MCAW right in front of Team MNCE who blinked and missed him move. "Now ladies, while I admire your admiration to bettering our society, and for standing up for your teammates and fellow students, both humans and Faunus'. I do ask that you resume your seats, so that we can continue the lesson."

Noir, Ecru and Cyan retook their seats, the class returned to the lesson but Team MCAW did not and their eyes did not look away from the three of Team MNCE. They were itching for a chance to get back at them.

...

Team MCAW were called to the front of the class as the others left when it ended. Team MNCE waited before heading out, overhearing how mad Oobleck was with the four. Ecru asked the two that she wanted to speak with Oobleck. Noir and Cyan decided to stay with her, making sure the four wouldn't try something sneaky.

They waited for what seemed like hours but was in fact only fifteen minutes. The four students sulked out of the room, their eyes glared at them as they passed by. It was the same thing in their eyes as was Cardin's, contempt for those around them and a cold cruelness of self importance.

They waited till the four were long gone down the corridor before tapping to come back in. Oobleck darted to the door, surprised to see them. His glasses were adjusted, covering his blue eyes as he beckoned them back in and got seats for them.

"Thank you for seeing us Professor."

"Doctor, please."

"Sorry sir."

"It's ok. My door is always open to those in need, and willing to learn Ms. Modena. What is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"It's about the test initiation. You guided us back to the cliff, but Professor Ozpin said the staff wouldn't intervene. So why did you sir?"

Noir and Cyan had completely forgotten about that. They eagerly awaited an answer.

"It is true that the staff are not meant to intervene but one of your teammates was poisoned, by an especially dangerous Grimm no less. One that I might add that is fatale, every time and quite frankly, I wanted to ensure my students were safe. The test is meant to pit you in dangerous situations but that level of Grimm, should not have been anywhere near the school. Also, two of you lost your way and nearly failed to pass."

Noir whistled, she was annoyed at herself for screwing that up, especially since she was usually good with her directions.

"You three and your leader more than proved yourselves in the forest, so I spoke with Ozpin and he ensured me that you wouldn't be marked negatively for my brief intervention. I have to admit that I'm fascinated as to why the Webwalkers would migrate from their usual nesting grounds."

"Wait, you mean Webwalkers are not meant to live underground?" Noir was puzzled by that revelation.

"Not at all Ms. Raven. Recon research teams have proven that they usually nest in forests and woods, where vast flowers grow and open areas for sunlight. They typically hunt for prey that find a peaceful spot, not suspecting a trap made of their poison. Which is in fact their web that is lowered from the tree lines onto their unsuspecting prey. This webbing is fused with their poison, which does diminish it's potency but it still leaves the victim paralysed and in pain for hours after the smallest touch. Are you telling me you've encountered them underground before, Ms. Raven?"

Noir nodded but turned her head, the other two knew this was a painful memory for her to relive again.

"From that expression, you lost someone very dear to that Grimm. I do beg your forgiveness on such a topic."

"It's ok sir, I... I'll tell you more about it, when I'm ready."

"Whenever you wish to, my door is open. Just not in the middle of class, Ms. Raven."

Noir smirked and thanked him, feeling better.

"I would like to ask you Ms. Modena for a favour if you would."

Ecru pointed to herself, confused for a moment at who and what Oobleck was speaking to about.

"You come from The Clan of Grimm, yes?" Ecru nodded to his question as he continued. "I wish to know more about your village, your traditions. We haven't had a student from there in years and I'd love for you to recount your Clan's history to our fellow students."

"Doctor Oobleck, I'm um... not the best... at... talking to others."

"I understand, but please do consider it for our next class on Tuesday. I honestly believe that the rest of the class would be interested to know more about you & your home. You and your teammates are why I teach, you all are willing to learn and respect one another, which sadly is not the case for some of your classmates."

Noir rolled her eyes as Cyan sighed at the notion of spending more time with Team MCAW, who in her mind deserved being knocked down a peg or two. Ecru sat there, silently shaking at the nervous notion of speaking to the entire class. She had no idea what made her stand up earlier, but she knew in her heart it was the right thing to have done.

"I'll... consider it sir. Thank you for seeing us. We have to go check on our teammate, she's had a rough week and I think she would have enjoyed this class."

"Then please take her these notes. I hope she's recovering and will be ready to participate next week." He said as he darted back and forth, picking up several pages across the room. He handed Ecru the pages before seeing them off out of the class and raced round the class again, tidying up the loose pieces of paper across the floor.

...

The three left, slowly returning to their dorm, seeing that they had been in there longer than they thought. That was when they saw Professor Goodwitch coming towards them, who began to speak when she was close enough.

"Team MNCE, what is this about a fight with Team MCAW?!"

The girls eyebrows raised, they gave quick glances to one another, before collectively saying 'huh?' to Glynda, who was tapping her foot in frustration.

"This was placed on the bulletin board! Care to explain?" She handed them a piece of paper, on it had a badly done drawing and words that were misspelled.

Cyan immediately gritted her teeth, Noir scowled after seeing it but Ecru was puzzled at how anyone could misspell their own names. The paper was a declaration for a four on four fight when class was due next Monday. Team MCAW were depicted supposedly of beating up a cat, a rabbit, a weed and a boy in a dress.

Ecru guessed the crude drawings were meant to be them, since they were labeled as 'mince' instead of their actual team name. She found their drawings to be rather funny, since the stick people that represented Team MCAW were so poorly coloured. It didn't show who was who, amongst the mixed blobs and scribbles of colours over colours.

"Are you telling me that you three know nothing of this?" She remarked as she waited for an answer.

"First we've heard of it." Noir spoke with Ecru stepping forward to speak.

"Professor, they're only taunting us since we stood up for the class that Doctor Oobleck was teaching." Ecru spoke next.

"I hope that is true young ladies. I do not condone such acts when there are classes students should be attending." Glynda replied, frustration on her face.

"Professor, we didn't agree with them to a fight. There is something I'd like to ask?"

"Very well Ms. Chrome, what is it that you want to ask?"

"Can you make this fight official? Like your combat class on Monday?"

"Why would you ask for such a thing?" Glynda was taken back from such a request.

"Simple. All week they've been insulting me and my friends. They have no respect for the other students and quite frankly I'd like to beat them in a match, to prove a point."

"Which is what exactly, Ms. Chrome?"

"That they need to be taught some manners and respect. Especially for being future huntsmen and huntresses."

"Well, it is nice to see an improvement in your behaviour. I'll be speaking with Doctor Oobleck to confirm your version of events. I'll be speaking with all four of your team later, and I'll... review your request."

Goodwitch continued onto Oobleck's class, the three girls decided to head straight to their dorm. They all wanted to put their minds at ease for Marron to be better. Not to mention Cyan's request. Before they knocked on the door, Marron's head popped through a portal and she dragged them in.

Noir shook her head, she still couldn't get use to that sensation. Ecru lost her balance and stumbled to the bed, where as Cyan felt ill, holding her hand over her mouth. To her it was like being thrown in the air again, which was still a memory she had to relive once already today.

"What is this about a fight?! I stay in bed for a day and I head down to grab a bite to eat, & I find this on each table?!" Marron produced a notice that matched the one Goodwitch had earlier. "I rushed back up here before grabbing anything to know what's going on."

"Yeah, we kinda stood up for you in class & I guess they're trying to show off. Team MCAW are jerks." Noir sat at the desk, still taking in everything that had happened.

"More like dregs. They have no respect for anyone but themselves." Cyan spoke next, sitting on her bed.

"It's my fault. If I hadn't spoke out against them, then they wouldn't be wanting a fight. I'm sorry." Ecru laid on her bed, feeling regret at her actions.

"They had it coming, one of us would've snapped. I nearly did before if it wasn't for Noir and Marron." Cyan tried reasoning with her teammate, knowing she did the right thing.

"Cyan's right, those bullies have it coming to them & you did the right thing by speaking out. Better than out right hitting them, even if they do deserve it." Noir leaned up, stretching her arms.

"Speaking of which, Cyan here wants Goodwitch to make it official." Noir said with Cyan remarking at least if it's Goodwitch's rules, it'd be a fair fight, unlike Cardin's.

Marron looked at the team, feeling better and happy to be with friends who cared for one another. Then a voice came through the announcer speaker in their room.

"Team MNCE, please report to my office immediately." It was the voice of Goodwitch.

The four girls headed out of the room, straight to her office, dreading what she was going to say.

...

Marron sat nervously, with Noir to her left with Cyan to her right and Ecru just to Cyan's right. They continued sitting, the room giving the illusion of somehow getting taller as they were finally greeted by Goodwitch. She had a large scroll in her hands and she was frowning. 'Not a good sign.' Marron thought as she sat up in her seat.

"Thank you for coming. I spoke with Doctor Oobleck and he has verified your version of events. I've also spoke with Team MCAW, to which they've been adequately punished. I was going to decline your request Ms. Chrome, but after meeting Team MCAW, I've come to agree with your decision. I will not have an unsanctioned fight however. I will also not allow first year students, barely starting their first semester, in a four vs four team until they've practiced more in my lessons."

"I understand Professor."

"So Ms. Chrome, I'm willing to allow each one of you to fight one on one with Team MCAW. Only with each of your consent, and only with one different member of each respective member of their team. So it will be only the four fights and once the sparring match is done, there will be no further action from either team. Or there will be consequences. Is that understood?"

They all nodded their heads, they were looking forward to Monday's class now.

"Does that mean I have the consent of all four of you to these terms?"

They unanimously agreed and thanked Goodwitch for arranging the matches and for believing them.

"So I want you four rested over the weekend for Monday. I expect a clean fight, since we will be accepting candidates soon for the Vytal Festival Tournament, which is at the end of the year. So please keep that in mind on Monday and in future classes."

"We will Professor."

"Ms. Blanc, I've already spoken with Mr. Winchester too, and rest assured that at this academy, we will not tolerate such behaviour. So please come by my office if he or any other student does that again."

Marron thanked her again and asked if they could go to dinner before it finished. She let them go but demanded that they wouldn't antagonise or cause any incidents before the match. It seemed fair, that was what the girls decided on as they accepted and went to grab a meal.

...

They sat at the table in the cafeteria, they found it hard to eat as they started having second thoughts of Monday's matches. Not to mention the looks they were getting, which was aggravating Cyan and Ecru. They were used to the looks but this was a different kind of glare, it was both terrifying and strangely comforting.

As they looked around, they were greeted by different student's eyes, instead of anger or hatred, there was a light, a glow even Noir thought. It was if the students were silently hoping for them to do well on Monday.

Eventually the girls headed back to their room, Marron was planning to sneak off for another late night patrol but she didn't want to disappoint her team, so she went against her original decision. She thanked her team for the notes before heading to bed.

Noir abandoned her essays, too tired from the last few days events. She chose to do it tomorrow with Marron who'd needed help catching up on the lessons she missed. Noir curled up in bed, relieved of how soft her pillow was and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Ecru chose to continue with her work, well into the night. She got all of it done but one. The schematic for her main weapon. That puzzled and confounded her till Cyan explained it. She knew this was going to be a hard one for her, since her weapon didn't change like her teammates. Though she could add in her sheath, since it did become a boomerang, as she put the pencil down.

She eventually went to bed, as Cyan sent a message to Doc. She just hoped the weapon would be ready for Monday. She really wanted it to take down Team MCAW with it. She hated not having it but it was her who overcharged her semblance and damaged it.

She lay on her pillow as her teammates slept, she had to remember to get Marron a cape and a hat. Cyan hoped the store would stock the right materials, as she checked her arm again. It stopped twitching but she knew it'd need a tune up. So she closed her eyes, hoping for the weekend to go smoother than the week they had.


	18. Tune Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Team MNCE now having a rival team who want challenge them, they've decided to prepare themselves, especially Cyan from her battle with Neo. Though as they try to be better friends, some secrets have ways of unveiling themselves.

Saturday Morning. City Streets. Vale.

Cyan heard it all before, as Doc rambled on and on about how she needed to take better care of her weapons. He also went on about her new arms, as they attached to her limbs. That sensation was always the same as it was the very first time, though slightly less painful she thought.

"You seem pretty chipper today. That team of yours must really be something to put a smile on that frowned face of yours."

"They are something." Cyan smiled as the machine was done and she wore her gloves.

"But you haven't told them yet. You should be honest with yourself and your friends. You know that." There was a hint of sadness in Doc's eyes.

"What matters is our goal, our mission. When the time comes... I'll tell them."

"We'll see. Now I know you want to try out these new arms but don't overdo it. Last thing we need is another all nighter like last time." He frowned at the thought of fixing both arms again well past midnight.

"Ok, I get it. I'll keep it to a minimum. I've got to be going, I've got a promise to keep."

She waved bye as she exited his clinic, flexing her new fingers. It was odd, her arms were so much lighter, almost like her old flesh ones. But the cold touch of the fingers on her forehead proved otherwise. She tested each finger and thumb, making sure she could grip things with ease.

She walked down the alleyway, to where she asked Ecru to wait. It was still hard getting used to her cloak and mask, it was still almost like two different people to her.

"Did everything go okay?" Ecru asked as she turned to she her partner with a big grin on her face.

"Yep. Arms are better and ready for Monday. Now for that promise, and the other one too." Cyan replied, cheerfully walking the streets and for once ignoring the glances she was getting by people passing by, ogling over her height. Ecru began to wonder what condition her partner's arms where in, only to push those thoughts out, as she soon saw her friend already far ahead.

Ecru felt the eyes on her, she didn't freak out like she did back at the school in her uniform. She did however feel uncomfortable and uncertain about causal clothes. It felt unnatural to her, though she knew it was daft to think that way, when she took on Grimm for most of her life.

They eventually came to it, the store Cyan picked up her clothes before heading to Beacon. She found it hard to think how radically different things were since she last visited it, and it was barely a week. Cyan opened the door with Ecru nervously following in after her.

The shopkeeper greeted them, easily remembering Cyan from the last visit. She was surprised to see her with a friend this time, one that was very tall. She thought possibly a boyfriend till Ecru removed her mask. The worker was taken back by the new girl, she had a lovely face and wondered why she'd hide it behind that horrid mask of a Grimm.

Cyan approached the shopkeeper, asking if there was any chance of a cape and top hat in stock. She gave the description to her about the material and how it should look. She had the torn rag of the old one, to show what colour it was.

Cyan made sure to had it all written down, Marron was very specific on the design, down to the bow on her top hat and where she wanted her emblem to be printed. Cyan made a promise, which she intended to keep. She still remembered Marron hugging her earlier, like a death grip, when Cyan said she'd pay for it.

The woman checked the inventory, she darted back and forth while Cyan leaned her back against the wall. She was happy to have her weapon back in it's true slot in the sheath. She still had her two swords in the other two slots. Overkill some would say, but she thought that it was better having choice, especially when she broke a few over the years during training.

Ecru was inspecting all sorts of clothing, from armour pieces to attachments like scarves and sashes. She found skirts and even a dress similar to her mother's. She was nervous about what looked best and how she could even wear them.

She spent a good hour trying to find something that was't too revealing, but that would be more feminine then her combat clothes. Though she loved her combat clothes, it felt so alien to her to wear anything else. She was still searching for something, even as Cyan got Marron's clothes ready. Cyan was going to surprise her with an extra set, since the dock event wouldn't have happened if she hadn't taken on the Draug in class.

Cyan handed the women some Lien, she didn't want the others knowing she came from a family that still had a fortune. Money she found was handy to have, but no matter how much she had, it couldn't replace her arms or her family. It made it easier for her lifestyle but she never wanted to waste it, or brag about it like the spoilt celebrities she saw on the networks.

"Does your friend need any help miss?" The worker asked, Cyan saw Ecru pacing back and forth, still unsure what to pick.

"Could you give her some recommendations? She's studying at Beacon but she's a fair way from home. She's a little nervous, so please give her some time to decide."

"Of course." She then headed over to Ecru, who tried not to show how much she was spooked by the shopkeeper's assistance. Cyan smiled at how Ecru was overreacting, nothing like the calm warrior from the forest.

Cyan held onto the mask and cloak as Ecru went to the changing room. She heard the nervous indecisions Ecru was making. Cyan didn't even think that they may struggle getting clothes for her height, thinking she was taller than most girls at the school. She saw the shopkeeper whisk past into the back storage, boxes upon boxes came and went.

Cyan looked at her scroll, wondering how they lost two hours from just picking clothes. Then Ecru stepped out, she had long trousers that were a shade of the colour ecru, called pantone hue according to the employee. She had a very light pink shirt, that was a v-neck with no buttons. She also had a dark blue biker jacket on, it didn't fully close but that was the design apparently.

Ecru stepped forward, trying not to cover her face or show how much she was actually shaking. The shopkeeper was wowed, Ecru in her eyes could've passed as a model. Cyan didn't want to say it but she was jealous, Ecru before her was amazing. Ecru had everything Cyan secretly wanted for being a girl: height, skill and feminine appearance.

Cyan knew she had nothing there, as she looked at her flat chest. She hated being mistaken for a guy, even at seventeen. She wondered if it was the procedure that caused her physique, since it did alter her hair pigment. Cyan was lost in dark thoughts of the past when Ecru asked again, that was what snapped her back to Ecru's question.

"Does it look...weird?" Ecru's face was so rosy it could easily be mistaken for red petals on snow.

"No. It suits you, and I'm not just saying it. I mean it." Cyan got up, putting Ecru's combat clothes in a extra bag that was given by the shopkeeper, who was thrilled at another satisfied customer.

Cyan noticed something else in the bag, Ecru had got another item of clothing. She was intrigued as to why she didn't wear it too, but Ecru's face showed she was even more nervous. Judging by the that expression, Cyan decided to act like she hadn't seen it.

"Now all that leaves is to pay at the till."

Ecru was horrified at those words, she forgot that the city didn't exchange favours for trading. What little Lien she had been given by her father was back at the dorm, she felt her face grow redder and was struggling to think of what her options were.

Cyan twigged instantly that Ecru in her haste this morning had forgotten her money. So she stepped forward to pay, despite Ecru trying to request her not to. Cyan said it was her treat, her way to apologise for the incident during the test. Ecru protested but she struggled to hold the conversation with the shopkeeper still admiring Ecru's looks, which only made Ecru more self conscious and nervous.

In the end, Ecru accepted it but said she'd carry Cyan's bag. They walked down the streets, past Dust shops, fashion outlets and even a weapon shop. Ecru was awestruck at the different displays of weapons, swords that folded into a rifles, shields that shot spikes, even a sword that fired dust like a shotgun. Ecru had to be dragged away by Cyan who said they should get something to eat.

Ecru sat at the cafe, both her and Cyan having tea with some slices of cake each. Ecru loved the food, it was nothing like what she had back home but even more glaring eyes turned to her, which didn't help. She swore that there was even more people now then the entire school's students, which she knew was impossible but the constant glares never relented nor did her uneasiness.

Cyan found this version of Ecru cute, almost like a puppy she thought as she took another sip of the refreshing tea. While Ecru struggled to not focus on the other customers watching her, Cyan was wondering what Noir and Marron were up to.

 

...

 

Earlier the same day...

Noir was slowly waking up to their first weekend at Beacon. She wanted to stay curled up under the sheet, so comfortable and warm. Yet the sunlight slowly flooded the room, so she leaned upright, her sight adjusting to the light.

She was about to tiptoe out of bed when she saw something in the corner of her eye. It was enough for her to freak out, a scream woke the others as she jumped as far back in the corner as she could. Her bed was already against the wall so she tiptoed as much as she could. She was too afraid to use her semblance to fly up.

Marron who was closest, covered her human ears with her hands while her rabbit ears flopped down. The scream was ringing in her ears as she turned to see Noir terrified. Cyan looked sleep deprived as she got up, trying to locate what scared Noir. Ecru darted out of bed, trying to find anything to use as a weapon.

Cyan then pulled something from Noir's bed, Noir herself didn't take her gaze off it, too terrified to focus on what it was. Cyan clenched her fist, her eyes closed as a frown line grew on her head. Marron then blinked, surprised at what Cyan was holding.

"Are those... my fake ears?"

Marron's words rung like Noir's scream, Noir was now terrified for a whole new reason as Cyan hadn't moved. Cyan then let out a laugh, giving Marron her fake ears while clutching her side. Noir didn't know what to do, so she didn't move a muscle but she felt embarrassed, cursing the cat trait in her.  
Ecru was unsure what was going on, Cyan kept laughing as Noir slumped in her corner, almost in her own bubble of depression. Marron was trying to pop that bubble by shaking Noir. All the while Cyan kept laughing.

It was Cyan's apology that got Noir out of her curled up form. Marron begged her teammates to forgive her, she then recollected her thoughts as to how she misplaced her fake ears. It was when she wanted to wake Noir, her rabbit ears drooped trying to rationalise why she didn't think to check where she put them.

Noir was hiding the sniffle of a sob brought on by her embarrassment. She tried apologising but she was so full of adrenaline, that she couldn't focus her eyes away from the fake ears until Marron hid them away.

"Noir, seriously, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting that from you. Or Marron to actually have fake ears." Marron sighed at Cyan's words. "After that I have to ask, do Faunus have other similarities to their animal trait?"

Noir didn't speak at first, her tail curled around as she had her face buried in her hands. She was grateful her brothers hadn't seen that.

"Some, but it's more an individual thing. Normally it's like the food that their animal trait would enjoy, like cream for me, veg for Marron, meat for predator types like steak and I believe Bird Faunus' like fruits and seeds. Though it's down to a personal taste, most think I'd like fish being a Cat Faunus but I've never liked the taste myself."

"Wait? Bird Faunus?" Cyan's eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, they have wings. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"Never heard of them, let alone seen one. Huh? I'll have to keep an eye out for one then. Flying is not for me." Was what Cyan said but she also thought, 'Last thing I want is to fight someone who can send me into the air. No way in hell am I ever flying in the air again.' Cyan rubbed her feet on the ground, relieved to still feel the solid floor and the comfort of being firmly on the ground.

Ecru gave a small smile, remembering how Cyan had not been prepared to be flung into the air. She was both excited and scared, for today she was going to the city. It was the first major step of getting closer as partners, and to see more of the world around her.

Marron and Noir decided they'd catch up on their work, Marron needed it more for the lessons she missed and Noir wanted to make sure Team MCAW wouldn't gang up on her or Cardin trying to get a lucky shot. She needed to complete her own work too, which she kept putting off but the deadlines were fast approaching and with the match coming forth, she wanted to focus all her attention on it.

Marron gave Cyan a detailed description of her combat clothes, she then hugged Cyan and thanked her before letting go from her strong grip. Noir was already changed, she wanted to forget the incident that morning as she looked for some gel.

Ecru raced around the room, making sure she had everything she could need for the trip into the city, not realising she had left her Lien behind as she and Cyan left. Cyan would have to pick up something for Noir, as a means of apology.

Noir struggled to reshape her hair into cat ears, the new gel she had wasn't as strong and she really wished she could start the day over. Marron sat at the desk, flying through essay after essay and notes followed by notes, writing it up as best she could.

After a few hours they both got their work done, drained from the constant work but relieved that they now had the rest of the weekend to enjoy. Marron texted her mother, she left out most of what happened, though she got the sneaking suspension from the chill on her back, that her mother probably knew more than she'd said, like always.

Noir phoned Sandy, who was still at home while her other brothers where at work. Sandy replied, he hoped that his sister would return home for a visit. He asked about her team, if Marron was ok and general questions that Noir answered. She avoided the obvious stuff that would make him worry or cause concern for her brothers. She promised to see them soon before the call ended.

Noir and Marron then pondered on what they should do, now that they had free time. So they chose to head to the city too, since it was something they only ever got to do at night. So they were excited that they could finally do fun things in the day for a change.

Marron wished she had her cape and top hat, but she decided to head out with her combat armour anyway. The two left their dorm, and rode Noir's broom to the city, the buildings like models & the sun so warm on their faces.

 

...

 

Back in the city.

Ecru looked at her scroll, it was a message from Noir. She and Marron were going to be in the city. Ecru had somewhat improved her skills but she still found technology hard to get her head around it. Cyan got the message too, so she responded that Ecru and herself would meet up at the bookshop later. Cyan thought the signal must be having maintenance of some sort, since the message was hours ago.

They still needed to form a plan in case they encountered 'strawberry mousse' again. Cyan came up with the pink haired woman's nickname. She hated how the woman just played with them and hoped not to see her again. She was freaky even with her being shorter than herself, Cyan thought as she and Ecru finished their tea at the cafe.

Even with their weapons on their person, they blended into the crowds like every other citizen and tourist. Cyan then found the shop she wanted to visit, it was a hair specialist to which Ecru wondered why people would waste Lien on having styles of hair that could only block a person's vision when they needed it.

Cyan soon popped back out, she said it was a gift for Noir, which only puzzled Ecru but she went along with Cyan, who was still chipper. Neither noticed the clicking nor the red eyes that spied on them as they took a shortcut down the alleyways. The creatures followed them, each of the four were ready to hunt in this strange environment.

Two of the creatures carefully cut off the entrance that Ecru and Cyan had walked down while the other two blocked the other end. Creeping to close the noose on the humans in their sight.

Cyan was the first to see the black legs, they were itching to move around the corner, so she told Ecru to wait. The creatures began to step out of the dark. The bone like masks, the eight legs and pincers, Cyan was about to call them Webwalkers but saw it's mouth open. A jagged set of teeth were there, as it roared.

Cyan then saw it's face as it stepped into the light. The markings were wrong, the legs were thinner, slender like the Scarlet Weaver, but each leg had instead of spikes, what was like a solid piece of bone being a shield for each leg joint. Then another appeared in front of her, she signalled Ecru to back up.

Ecru turned around, they watched their backs as they slowly retreated away from the two Grimm. Then a large thud like thunder caught their attention. A dark massive shape had descended on the ground, it's beady eyes narrowed evermore at the girls in front of it. Then two huge ears sprung up from the back of it's head. A single buck tooth twitched before it howled, thumping it's feet on the ground. Behind it was another spider creature, it was chattering with it's teeth.

"A Mount Suribamchi!" Ecru recognised the Grimm from when she was training many years ago. It was not the fully grown Grimm her father had slain back then, but she knew they were just as deadly if she gave them an opening. The Rabbit Grimm paced it's feet, while the other three snarled one after another.

"How many Spider Grimm do these things come in?!" Cyan remarked as the creatures blocked the entrance and exit, slowly advancing on them. The Tarantellums clicked and snarled at them, anticipating to strike.

Ecru tried to make her stance, but something was wrong. She had her swords but at the back of her mind was a nagging, a doubt. She went to adjust her mask, then it hit her. She wasn't wearing it nor her combat armour. She had never fought without them, she saw the leg of a Tarantellum strike her. She swung her sword but it missed.

She didn't understand what was wrong, as the Mount Suribamchi jumped up and slammed it's paws into the ground. Ecru had lost balance and only just dodged another spider leg, which was only feeling her frustration.

Cyan pressed the central emblem on the back of her sheath. The metal rod sprung up which she caught mid air. She pressed the top piece which had cogs and gears, that spun. The metal rod got longer and a sharp blade extended out. It became a lance, with small blades on the tips end. She lunged her body with it into the face of the first Trantellum, piercing it's face clean through as she sprung up from it's head.

Her lance then changed with another press, this time on the side of the rod. The blade that came out before now curved, the joints of it curving made blades on the top. She swung the scythe, she hoped it cut the Grimm clean in half. Sadly her aim was off, it only sliced a few of it's legs off, which made it howl a scream of pain.

She then slammed her fist into it's face, bracing her fall while shooting some static to kill it. She landed back where she started attacking, only just dodging the first Tarantellum's strike, it's face cracked. It dented Cyan's left arm, which Cyan gritted from the pain.

When Cyan rebalanced, her nerves screamed at her. Before she could brace for it, the Grimm had her left arm in it's mouth and tore it off. Cyan held back the scream as the nerves were disconnected, the arm lay in mulched chunks. Cyan struggled to hold 'Shock Reaper' so she returned her favourite weapon for one of her swords. 'Thunder' & 'Lightening' were meant to be used together but one arm down limited her options.

Ecru dodged the attacks, she found it hard to focus on her strikes. Then she saw Cyan's arm, so she disregarded her usual method of killing the Grimm. She ran to Cyan, picked her up and ran past the Grimm that still munched on her arm.

Cyan squirmed and protested as Ecru darted, down the alleyway. Ecru frantically looked around for an opening, she needed to get Cyan to a doctor immediately before she bled to death, the thoughts dancing in her head as she glanced for an exit. She grabbed the loose fabric that was once Marron's cape, tightening around Cyan's arm to stop the bleeding.

She was too full of doubt and adrenaline to notice the lack of blood, even as Cyan saw the brick wall closing in on them. Ecru braced to stop as the three Grimm had them cornered and were waiting for their next move.

"Ecru, we need to fight them."

"No! We need a doctor for your arm!"

"I'm fine. I just..."

"Are you listening to yourself?! You've lost your arm!"

"I lost them years ago!"

With that Cyan removed her glove, and fired a static shot at the Grimm. While the creatures backed off, unsure of where to strike, Ecru saw the metal arm. It was then she saw the scars, where the flesh met the metal that shined in the light. She was about to ask only a fraction of the questions circling in her mind, when the Mount Suribamchi charged at them.

Cyan blocked the buck tooth from hitting Ecru, but the cost was her other arm. She couldn't feel anything as she tried flexing her fingers, which dropped down by gravity's pull. Cyan cursed the word 'Crap' repeatedly as Ecru saw Cyan's metal arm not move.

"Ecru, it's up to you now. I'm kinda screwed now." Cyan backed up, the Grimm gave one another looks before agreeing to strike now.

"I've never fought without my mask before. I don't think I can."

Cyan was internally screaming now at how bad the timing this was. She couldn't call for back up and with Ecru like this, neither stood a chance. She then saw in the corner of her eye an old juke box, she clicked the button for it to start playing with her foot, sending a small shock to power it as a song started playing.

♫Instrumental music playing...♫

The Grimm were watching Cyan and listened to the music. Ecru blinked, completely at a loss for what Cyan was doing.

"Forget the mask! You don't need it!"

♫Can you feel life, Moving through your mind?...♫

"But..." Ecru protested.

"It's not the mask that makes you a huntress or a warrior!"

♫Oooooooh, Looks like it came back for more, ...♫

"It was you who saved me from the Grimm then and now!" Ecru continued.

♫Yeah...♫

"Focus only on the music! Imagine that you are back home!" Ecru raised her main sword, holding it with both hands. Cyan's words brought back many times she defended her home from the dark monsters like the ones now readying to attack.

♫Can you feel time, Slippin' down your spine?...♫

"You're a member of The Clan of Grimm! So act like it!" Cyan shouted, it was the right phrase for Ecru to think how stupid she had been.

♫Oooooooh, You try and try to ignore...♫

She closed her eyes, thinking long and hard on her training. She imagined that her mask was on her head at that very moment.

♫Yeah...♫

The Grimm charged ahead, only just managing not to step on one another as they rushed to crush Ecru.

♫But you can hardly swallow, Your fears and pain...♫

Then they stopped. Cyan blinked and in that instant, Ecru was gone. Normally people would assume she had fled and abandoned Cyan, which was who the Grimm now targeted.

♫When you can't help but follow, It puts you right back where you came...♫

Yet Cyan knew her friend, so she remained where she stood as the Mount Suribamchi leapt up to attack Cyan. It howled in pain as a sword suddenly appeared and pierced it's body.

♫Live and learn!, Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow...♫

Ecru changed her colours, blending back and forth as she struck. The Mount Suribamchi fell and began to curl in pain.

♫Live and Learn!, From the works of yesterday...♫

The Tarantellums backed up, now scared that their prey could hide it their sight.

♫Live and learn!, If you beg or if you borrow...♫

Ecru slashed at their legs, while doing their retaliation. Which surprisingly caught the other Grimm off guard as they struck one another in confusion.

♫Live and learn!, You may never find your way...♫

Ecru then saw the giant foot try to pound her, so she thrusted her sword straight into it. The howl was deafening and Cyan cursed that she couldn't block it out.

♫WHAAAAAOOOHHH, oh, oh, yeah. ...♫

The Tarantellums then chose to go after Cyan, who they saw as the easier prey. She charged her semblance, she didn't plan to go down easily.

♫Can you feel life, Tangle you up inside?...♫

Cyan kicked the legs that tried cornering her. Each kick sent a shock to paralyse the Grimm. She couldn't kill them but she sure as hell was going to help her friend fight back.

♫Yeah, Now you're face down on the floor! Oh, ...♫

Ecru then charged in and defended Cyan from another attack. She had cut the Grimm's legs off.

♫But you can't save your sorrow...♫

"Are you ok?" Ecru asked as she finished one of the Tarantellums by slicing it in half.

♫You've paid in trade...♫

"Yeah. Cover me, I have a plan." Ecru blocked another strike as Cyan spoke, she was almost ready to use her semblance.

♫When you can't help but follow! ...♫

Ecru blocked another strike, the last Tarantellum was frantically attacking now.

♫It puts you right back where you came...♫

"Get down!" Cyan screamed as she spun herself. In that moment as Ecru ducked, Cyan's arm disconnected completely and flew at the Grimm. Her sword impaled the creature's face and then Cyan smirked. The creature got a full blast of static that exploded it's head and body into vapour.

♫Live and learn!, Hanging on to the edge of tomorrow...♫

The girls cheered at their victory but the Mount Suribamchi rose up and started to thrash. Even with it's foot badly damaged.

♫Live and Learn!, From the works of yesterday...♫

Ecru dodged it's paws as it swept a blow at her. Cyan kicked the jukebox at the Grimm, it scored right between it's eyes. The static blinded it while the music kept playing.

♫Live and learn!, If you beg or if you borrow...♫

It cried out, and slammed it's paw down, Cyan couldn't dodge it. Then Ecru's sword blocked it and she threw it back, enough to send it up and crash onto it's head.

♫Live and learn!, You may never find your way...♫

"Get away from my friend!" Ecru flipped into the air, disappeared by blending with the colours and lunched in a downward spiral.  Before it could get up properly, Ecru slammed her katana into the Grimm, cutting right through the black hairy mass of flesh. 

♫Whoa, whoa, OH YEAH!!!!!♫

The Mount Suribamchi fell to the ground crushing the jukebox under it's weight before joining it's fallen brethren in death. Ecru stood there for a moment, she returned her weapon and rushed over to Cyan. They found her sword intact, whereas her arm had seen better days. It was now short-circuiting with sparks flaring unexpectedly.

"Your arms? Is that why..."

"I'll explain later. We need to get out of here."

"Do you need a hand?" Ecru grabbed the sword and the bags, but paused when Cyan started laughing. Then Ecru realised her words, shaking her head at how she could say such a thing, her face red again and now dizzy from moving too fast.

Cyan had small tears in her eyes, she never thought she'd laugh like this again. It was too long she thought, since she had someone to talk to and finally someone other than Doc to share her past with.

She said they needed to head back to where she went earlier, promising to explain everything there. They rushed down the alleyway, heading to Doc's clinic, completely unaware of the man who recorded it all on his scroll.

He sent the data to his boss before retreating into the shadows. The subjects had escaped and were killed by two teenagers, but it covered up the incident perfectly he thought to himself, striding over the wreckage of Cyan's arms. He knew it was unwise to have temporary stored the subjects at the dock, but the data would assist his boss' long term goals. 

 

...

 

Earlier in the city.

Noir and Marron landed in the city, people did stare but they soon lost interest when heading back to their daily routine. They both lost signal on their scrolls, so they decided they'd catch up with Ecru and Cyan at the bookstore later.

They didn't recognise half of the buildings, discussing how different the city was at night instead of now in the day. The two girls saw all manner of shops, each busy and filled with tourists.

Marron had focused so much on Beacon and avenging her father, that she had forgot about the festival till Professor Goodwitch mentioned it. It was at the end of the year, so it was months away but that didn't stop the city getting early for it. She noticed a few shops had the logo for it in their display windows, though the big banners and decorations wouldn't go up for at least a few more weeks.

The streets were full of happy customers and people heading home, work or wherever they intended to go. Noir dodged as crowds pushed past in a frenzy. She found Marron through the crowd, deciding night was a better time to visit the city.

They decided to take the shortcut down one of the alleyways, avoiding the mad rush of people. It had lots of old crates and boxes as they turned around the corner. It was a big mistake Marron thought as she saw the Grimm, oblivious to her presence.

She grabbed Noir, who nearly shrieked in terror at the sight of another Spider Grimm, as it still hadn't noticed them. They took slow steps back, as two more of the same Grimm blocked the way. The roars they made got the attention of the first Grimm, who quickly turned to face them.

"Oh come on!" Noir called out, getting her broomstick in full extended form as the creatures circled her and Marron. "Another friggin Spider Grimm?! Why can't it be something else? Like something with less legs and fluf..."

Before she uttered another word, the sound of concrete breaking rung in their ears. Both girls and the Grimm turned as the giant black body of a rabbit hopped closer to them, the long ears stretching high up, and the single buck tooth paced for a bite of tender flesh.

It was a Rabbit Grimm and it stood above the three Spider Grimm, all equally awaiting an opening to get their prey.

"You had to ask?!" Marron remarked as the Rabbit Grimm shot up to deliver a kick with it's paw.

Marron blocked the attack as Noir slammed her broomstick onto the head of the Spider Grimm. It cried out while the other two decided to enclose her exit. Noir was breathing heavily, she focused on her arms and feet to move, dodging their legs as they tried to strike her.

Noir then fired the missiles at them, but they were swatted down as they kept coming closer. The girls turned to one another, nodding their heads and swung their weapons in a circle, each protecting their backs as Noir used her semblance. The girls rose into the air, noir held onto Marron who fired 'Abracadabra' like a cannon at the Mount Suribamchi, flinching at being hit square in the chest.

The three Tarantellums jumped up, their mouths wide open to grab them. Noir closed her eyes, and gulped as she opened them. She saw the three collide with one another, falling to the ground and through Marron's portal, right on top of the Mount Suribamchi, still recovering from the direct hit. Noir then jumped and spring boarded from the Rabbit Grimm's head as it shook the other Grimm off.

The Mount Suribamchi crushed the damaged Tarantellum under it's weight from the fall, as Noir landed on the ground with Marron firing her wands as pistols, each one for both Spider Grimm. They then saw the Rabbit Grimm scream and thrash, almost like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

In it's frustration, it slammed it's paw into a Tarantellum, killing it instantly but also making Noir loose her balance. The last Spider Grimm charged at her, it's teeth almost touching her and Noir was frozen terrified at the horrid sight inches from her face. Then she saw it disperse into dark vapour as Marron lowered her weapon and winked at her teammate.

Noir didn't have time to sigh as the Rabbit Grimm stood upright and gave a deafening scream before launching into the air. The blast from it's landing sent Marron flying as Noir braced for it with her semblance. She tried calling out to her but the lone Grimm kept screeching and thumping the ground before charging at Marron.

Marron surprised it by using her black hole to sneak behind it, shoot it with 'Abracadabra' & then sent it flying with a swing to Noir. She saw it's screaming face even as she sent it flying back to Marron.

Back and forth they sent it, each swing made it whimper but the girls were both smiling and laughing.

"Looks like you've invented a new sport. I'm thinking of 'Grimm Toss' as a name for it. We've got to do this with Ecru & Cyan, they'd love this." Noir said as she sent it back several times.

"Best tell them after our matches on Monday. I think they'd kill us for doing this instead of resting." Marron replied, the whimpers getting more quite as the Mount Suribamchi got blasted back to Noir who returned the swings.

"Then let's finish it." Noir sent it flying into the air, it came back down, hitting the ground face first as it's ears drooped back. The girls both jumped into the air swinging their weapons. The last thing the Mount Suribamchi saw, was the ends of both weapons collide with it's head simultaneously.

It was enough for the Grimm's head to pop into black smoke before the rest of it's body dispersed too, with only the damage streets and the man recording them as evidence of the Grimm being there. Neither girl saw him as they left, a smug face on his face as he too left before people came to see what the noise was.

He whistled as he went to investigate the other four Grimm who escaped their captivity. He blended into the crowd that had formed near the alleyway's entrance, none notice him slip away as they gathered to see what the noise was.

 

...

 

Now.

Noir and Marron caught their breath, still shaking from adrenalin. They saw people begin to check the street and alleyway they left behind.  
With Ecru's help, Cyan made it down the familiar street, dreading Doc's response.

Meanwhile, the man checked his scroll through several files. His smile curled at his discovery.

He now had all subjects accounted for and had these girls faces to match with the other two. His boss would be happy as he checked the pics he had on his scroll. It was indeed the four from the docks and they were still in the city. So he sent the boss the second video, carefully blending into the crowd.

Before he closed the scroll, the image of a red left hand showed a reply, it said "Well done. Return immediately." So he quickly headed back to the warehouse, hoping his next mission would be to eradicate the girls, it was so long since he had a fun match.

 

 

[The Mount Suribamchi and The Tarantellum OC Grimms were kindly allowed to cameo from their creators Stargazer & BloodyRosalia from their OC fan fiction story, Team SYRA, who will appear as well, very soon. So a big thank you for letting me use them & readers please give their story a read, it's not to be missed.

The song used is 'Live & Learn' Sung and owned by Crush 40.

Would like to thank every reader for their support in reading my story, I hope you are enjoying it, so feel free to ask anything about the story and I'll reply asap.]


	19. Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the run in with the Grimm, Cyan finally reveals her past to her partner Ecru. The team are also dreading their match with Team MCAW, feeling insecure with their lack of teamwork. So Marron decides on a team meeting to help bond with her fellow friends.

Saturday Evening. City Streets. Vale.

Cyan kicked the door, Ecru nervously said she'd knock on the clinic's door but Cyan kept kicking till someone answered.

"We are closed!" Came Doc's voice.

"I see the short fuse still has quite the rage." Cyan gritted the words out, feeling humiliated saying the phrase she hated, but it was the only sure fired way Doc would open the clinic door.

The bolts, chain and gears could be heard, then the door opened up to show the silver greying haired man in a lab coat covered in oil.

"Cyan? Why are..." He started asking but saw her arms were completely gone. "What in blue blazes were you doing? I warned you it was experimental!" He opened the door fully, his face now had canyons of stress lines at the thought of doing another all nighter.

Cyan came in with Ecru tiptoeing in, wondering who was this man and what was this building for. Doc took one look at Ecru, he immediately came to the conclusion that this lady must be her partner and teammate. Strange he thought, that Cyan could get along with someone so tall.

He smirked a little as he greeted her in too. They went to the machine as Cyan stepped in, it already began taking away the damaged parts still stuck to her connectors on her forearms.

Ecru stood there, her eyes fixated on the the machine as it started attaching the arms. Each arm was opened up wide, the pieces slowly coming together and Ecru then could see the arms being formed.

"You have no idea do you?" Doc asked as he checked the screen, Ecru shook her head, as Cyan sighed knowing she'd had no choice now but to tell her everything.

"It was seven years ago. I was on a trip with my parents... only they were murdered. I guess I was meant to be killed too. Only they missed, but my arms..." Cyan held back the tears, she hated having to relive this. "Doc here helped me. He was the only one who believed me that it wasn't an accident."

"For the last time, stop calling me Doc! It's Doctor Silas Silver. Why is it so hard for you to say it?" He said with his hand on his forehead.

"Cos Doc is easier, Silas is too weird and technically, you're retired as an actual Doctor." Cyan remarked as more of the arm pieces were put together.

"Anyways, I lost my daughter that day too. Sylvia was meant to..." He paused a moment, the face of his daughter was still fresh in his mind as it was all those years ago. "She was murdered too. Worse, it was covered up by that the bloody fool Schnee."

Ecru knew that name, where she couldn't place it but she knew it was to do with the school. She was horrified at what Cyan had to go through, no wonder she reacted the way she did.

"I proved to Schnee there was evidence but he didn't want it broadcasted. Hell, he even covered up Sylvia's death, making everyone think Cyan was dead. I chose to take her in, we needed one another. If Schnee wouldn't help us, then we'd do it ourselves."

"What happened to the person who killed them?" Ecru finally spoke.

"We tracked him here to Vale, though we still know so little about him. He's been sighted at other incidents, for an assassin he's pretty sloppy at covering his tracks but I think there lies the problem. He wants people to know he's out there, which makes him a living nightmare." He got up and paced the room, seven years going on eight had taken it's toll on him.

"I'm not at Beacon to be a huntress." Cyan said as the machine slowed down and completed attaching her arms. "I'm training to kill him."

 

...

 

Elsewhere.

Noir caught her breath, finally catching up with Marron who was waiting outside the bookstore. They agreed not to tell Cyan and Ecru about the Grimm, they didn't want the team to stress with Monday looming ever closer.

They waited a while outside before deciding to head in, they wondered where the others were but the low signal prevented them to get in contact. The store was filled to the brim with books from all across Remnant, as Noir and Marron searched through them.

Marron was already nose deep into a book about Atlas mechs, to her it was fascinating how they worked but it'd be years before Atlas revealed the details about their Knight models. She really wanted to understand how them, much like how weapons changed and most of all, what new magic tricks she could pull off. It helped her to have a hobby outside butt-kicking the bad guys she thought.

Noir found a few fairy tale books, some she recognised and some completely new to her. She was about to pick up a book when the shop owner came through with several books and put them down on the desk to greet his customers.

"Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade', home to every book under the sun. How may I help you?" The owner greeted them, Marron already darted to the desk, asking about the latest books on magic tricks and and Atlas tech. He pointed to the side of the shop and Marron thanked him and already had her head in another book.

Tukson then walked over to Noir and asked if she needed any help, so she decided to see if he had anything on Grimm studies or Dust encyclopaedias. She wanted to increase her skill with Dust combos but more importantly, Oobleck's words haunted her.

If the Webwalker was acting differently to what it was supposed to, she wanted to know why. First back home and then at school, it worried her but she hoped that it was her paranoia. Though deep down inside, she knew something wasn't right and she didn't want a repeat of those bad memories.

Tukson then answered his scroll, his demeanour changed to which Noir signalled Marron, who listened in with her Rabbit ears.

"Like I said, the phrase is 'The Third Crusade' & I don't care what you say. I'm heading to Vacuo and you can't change my mind. I need a few months to relocate everything but when I go, that's when it ends. Understood? Good."

Marron couldn't hear the other half of the conversation but something about it told her there was something underhand going on. Tukson ended his call, so the girls acted natural by reading their books.

Noir returned one of the books with her tail, and then picked another one, it proved promising as it was a new edition and had more details, which she needed. Tukson saw the tail, seeing that both were Faunus like him.

"Are you girls students at Beacon?" He asked, there was a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Yeah, we're looking for research materials on a project. Also personal interests too." Noir replied, with Marron following her lead, by nodding.

"Well I hope these books are what you need. For the record, you two need to be careful out there." His demeanour changed, a relief in his voice. "Take it from someone who's a Faunus too, that the city is still a dangerous place. But since your studying to be huntresses, you should be alright." He replied with his retractable claws revealed to them, as proof that he was like them.

They bought their books, thanked him and left. He hummed a tune before the doors closed off the sound. Marron told Noir the conversation, and Noir froze at her words.

"Noir, what's wrong?" She tried getting a reply but Noir whisked her to the alleyway, away from the busy streets.

"We'll be paying a visit here later." Noir said, readjusting her hat, a serious glare on her face.

"Why? What does that phrase mean?"

"It means he's with the White Fang. So they'll know who the Faunus haters were at the docks."

 

...

 

Silver Clinic.

Ecru took the words in but she couldn't see her friend being a killer. Hunting Grimm was one thing but to take a person's life, it was an action she saw members of her clan get exiled for. She hugged her friend, Cyan tried not breaking down in tears, it was too long since she opened up.

"You two wouldn't honestly kill him, right?" Ecru had to know.

"You haven't had a family member murdered, otherwise you wouldn't ask that." Silas spoke with Ecru trying to change their views.

"But killing him, it'd destroy your soul, surely there's..."

"Ecru. I never wanted to be a huntress. I never wanted this life, but I'm stuck with it. So I'm making sure he doesn't do this to anyone else." Cyan pointed to the arms, she kept the memories at bay.

"Cyan, you'll need the antibiotics too. You can't run this risk of infection or contamination." Silas pointed to the machine again.

"Oh come on Doc, surely there's..." Cyan protested but Silas wouldn't have it.

"Doctor's orders, now. And in the name of Remnant, stop calling me Doc!"

Cyan got back into the machine, this time a robotic arm descended with a long needle that injected into Cyan. She had her eyes closed, waiting for Doc to say it was done. Needles used to scare her, but the world showed her far worse fears, but some part of her still flinched away from the sight.

"What is that?" Ecru asked, nervous to see the needle go into Cyan's flesh.

"Medicine my dear. It keeps Cyan healthy and stops her body rejecting the implants."

"Rejecting?"

"Without that medicine, her body would no longer accept her inorganic parts. Not just her arms, but the nerve ends that let her move her arms. The artificial ribs she got from the broken bones that wouldn't heal. Not to mention the spinal hairline fractures from the extra mass of the metal implants."

"Hey! I'm right here! And what about patient confidentiality?!" Cyan retorted with the needle retracting.

"The lady asked a question, and seeing as she's already being told our situation, she should know the strain you go through." Silas finished checking the screen as the machine powered down.

"I don't need babysitting. I can handle things myself." Cyan said as she stepped out, trying not to rub her arm from the needle.

"You don't have to do it alone. You don't have to hide this. We're partners, and I'm sure Marron and..." Ecru started to reason with her.

Cyan held a hand up, a halt gesture. "Don't tell them." Ecru was shocked by those words. "I... I can't... I don't want to loose my friends. Not again."

Ecru guessed she confided in someone before, and from that face, it was with the wrong person. She hugged her friend tight, Cyan was shocked at accepting so many hugs, it wasn't like her.

"If you don't want them to know, I won't tell them. But promise me that you'll consider telling them. They're more than teammates, they're our friends."

"Ok. I promise." Cyan sighed, and felt a heavy burden finally lifted.

Then a box fell over and a new voice could be heard shouting "Sorry sir." from the back room.

"You got a guest, Doc?"

"Assistant. It's been busy, so I acquired a helping hand. He's promising, if a little nervous. He's very skilled for someone of his age. He's a Faunus so some of the patients have been awkward, but they're idiots if they think that makes any damn difference."

Cyan and Ecru left, only just remembering about Noir and Marron and shocked at the time. Cyan darted ahead, calling them on the scroll, grateful for a signal at long last. Ecru tried to catch up with her but Silas asked a word.

"I know she's a pain, but please keep an eye out for her. Stop her from being reckless and bring her back safe."

"Of course, and thanks for helping her. She's helped me in so many ways." Ecru darted after her, grabbing the bags Cyan had completely forgotten about. She eventually caught up with Cyan busy talking to Noir.

Cyan ended the call and asked Ecru not to mention a word of what happened, that she would come up with something to explain why they were so late.

The sun was setting now, very low on the horizon, as Cyan finally got to the book store with Ecru following suit. Marron and Noir didn't recognise their teammate in casual clothes till she spoke.

Then Cyan saw the bags, cursing that she forgot them but the sight of Marron over joyed with her cape and top hat again, it made her think that maybe, just maybe, she could tell them one day.

Noir said they needed to head back to the dorm, that they may have a lead to who had the Grimm at the docks. So Marron and Noir followed Cyan's bike with Ecru still getting to grips with being a passenger. They returned to the school, just as the sun finally set, the night sky full of stars and the green glow of the central tower, shinning through till the morning.

 

...

 

Team MNCE Dorm. Beacon. The Next Day, After Lunch.

The girls sat together, they told one another nearly everything that happened yesterday, minus Cyan's arms and the Grimm attack. That they kept private but they each planned to tell the other about the Grimm after their match tomorrow. That actually was plaguing their thoughts.

Cyan felt rusty with her weapon, Ecru didn't want to disappoint her friends, Noir wished she knew more about Team MCAW, so that they could at least be prepared for them. Marron was busy with a huge notepad, that comically seemed to fold out bigger and bigger, to the point that she got stuck under it.

"So what's this meeting about leader?" Cyan asked as she got Marron out of the ridiculously large notepad.

"We are formulating two plans. The first is the events of the docks, I was planning to go with just Noir but I doubt you two would let that slide."

"Correct, I'm not missing out on kicking ass. You and Noir have been doing that every other night, and I want in on that action." Cyan spoke, remembering how awesome it was fighting back at the docks.

"We're a team, and if we're helping the citizens here, I'm on board but we can't neglect school. It's something we've all dreamed and worked hard towards. We can't just ignore our lessons." Ecru did speak the truth as she leaned in to see what the notepad was for.

"Simple then. Huntresses by day and vigilantes by night. We kick Grimm and bad guy butts and we still have time to study. It's a win win." Noir smirked as she too leaned in to find out what Marron was planning.

"We can't just do it every night. No offence to Marron but we can't keep missing classes, nor will we be able to patrol the city every night." Cyan wondered what Marron was doing with the notepad.

"No offence taken. It was reckless of me to keep doing it with school and training. Which is why we need to discuss when and how we'll proceed with this." Marron got a pen ready.

"You said two plans. If the first is the about the men at the docks, then what's plan two?" Ecru asked.

"Our match tomorrow. Which will actually help us bond as a team." Marron said, Cyan started to see why Ozpin chose her as their leader.

"We beat the Scarlet Weaver and the other Grimm at the docks, plus the test. So we got that covered, right?" Noir said but the looks on her friends told her what she already knew.

"Only just. If we are going to go ahead with the first plan, we need to understand & know each other. So that we can fight together and be a better team at school." Marron waited.

"Ok, like what for example?" Cyan asked Marron, who was already scribbling away their names, with lines drifting away from each of the names written down.

"Like each other's semblances, their weapons, where they come from, their fighting styles. Even what they love or fear. It'll help us get to know one another better as friends and teammates. Whether we slay Grimm, save the day, be in class or just chill out together."

The girls nodded, Ecru thought back to Cyan's help yesterday, it seemed a good place to start than any.

"Cyan's fighting style helped before." She saw the glance in her eyes and knew she had to choose her words carefully. "Back in the forest, she fights to the rhythme of the music that's playing. I'd say it focuses your mind to attack."

"Yeah. I find it distracts my opponents and gives me openings too." Cyan thought on yesterday's Grimm fight.

"See. Something we can use together to boost our morale." Noir spoke which Marron asked the group a question.

"Who wants to take the next turn?"

Noir's arm sprang into the air, she then pointed to Marron. "Your semblance lets you do multiple portals, not just a single one, so you could help us three. You also have that sneak move you save for certain occasions."

The others turned to Marron who was now trying to deny it but the frantic dismissal only confirmed it.

"Yeah, you know it already. She takes things without people seeing. Like my hat, your scroll Cyan and these." Noir produced several scrolls, some were clearly not well looked after but one had bullet damage.

"Wait, the scroll that was shot wasn't yours?" Cyan asked to which Marron nodded. "How did you take those without people knowing?"

"Magicians never reveal their secrets, but since we are teammates..." Marron boastfully said but Noir soon jumped in.

"She uses the portals with slight of hand, that way she can carefully pickpocket what she wants and no one is none the wiser."

"NOIR!! You can't just reveal a magic trick, it's a code that..." Marron was annoyed that her friend had just blurted it out.

"But you were going to say it anyway." Noir responded.

Marron grumbled but she knew Noir was right, but it still gnawed at her that one of her best moves was figured out. She was sad at the fact that she couldn't fool anyone with it anymore.

"Ok, how about we each talk about ourselves? That way, the ones listening can ask the questions and then we move to the next teammate." Marron asked, her team agreed but none jumped up first to speak so she decided to start it off.

" Marron asked, her team agreed but none jumped up first to speak so she decided to start it off.

"So I'll go first. I've been fighting White Fang and thieves for several years now. As you know the other night, my dad was killed by a Faunus hater, he goes by the name Douglas Soot. He had some previous ties with someone I payed a visit to with Noir."

"So far we've know he's got men in glasses and suits running around Vale, so I'd wager he's the one behind the Grimm at the docks." Noir added, with Marron agreeing.

"I'd say it's a stretch but given those men really wanted you dead, I think your onto something. But how's that going to help us?" Cyan asked.

"Me and Noir listened to a conversation at the bookshop. The owner is in league with the White Fang, so who better to get info on my enemy than their enemy." Marron continued.

"Our enemy, not your enemy. We're a team, so we stick together." Cyan reminded them.

"Thanks Cyan. Anyway, more about me. I learnt magic tricks and got my weapons & combat clothes from my dad. He always believed in me being a huntress, it's what I've always wanted to be. Saving people and fighting Grimm. Dad taught me to be proud of my Faunus heritage, I made a promise not to fight back against any prejudice for what I am."

She paused a moment, her father's face in her head.

"It's why I have to get answers, why I need to find Soot. He has to explain to me why he did it."

"Will you kill him?" Cyan's words were met with full attention from her friends.

"I want to say no, but the hatred... I need to understand why he hurt him. I suppose.. I'll only know when I have my answer." Marron felt the blow again of losing her dad, but she felt good talking about him, it helped having someone to explain it to.

"So, your dad? Was he a famous huntsman?" Ecru asked.

"Famous team, actually. Mum was on the same team, they were eh... dating back then."

"So who were they?" Noir wanted to hear this.

"Team BUBN (Bourbon), ironically dad was the leader of his team, something mum wasn't always happy with."

"Wait? BUBN?! The Team BUBN?! Then what was your mother's maiden name?" Cyan asked much to Marron's surprise.

"It's Bramble. Why?" She didn't have time to think before Cyan kept asking questions.

"You mean, your mom... is the legendary fighter? The actual 'Bramble'?"

"Wait, legendary fighter?" Noir couldn't picture Marron's mother as some badass warrior after meeting her, more like super sweet mom she thought.

"Mum did teach me moves for self defence but warrior? Dad never..." Marron paused, now it made sense why she was worried for her. Her mother dreaded losing her and dad never said anything since she must have told him not to.

"'The Bramble' was a Rabbit Faunus who took down an entire four member team in the Vytal Festival within a minute!"

"No way!" Noir said, she couldn't believe this revelation, nor that it was Cyan who was informing them about it.

"Yeah, I watched the vids to help my fighting style. It was also to help with my recov..." Cyan forced herself to stop, she nearly spilt the beans she thought but she was likely to be asked about that soon.

"Hey, if there's anything any of us don't want to discuss, we respect that decision. Ok?'

"Thanks. I actually... have a vid here." Cyan got out her scroll, playing the vid she mentioned and true to her word. it was barely a minute long.

The Rabbit Faunus was the spitting image of Marron except for the armour, it reminded Noir of a bramble bush, but the young girl had gauntlets that fired a spiked whip each. The whips sent the four opponents straight off the arena before her teammates even got to move. Cyan asked herself why she didn't see the similarity when she first met Marron.

"So that's where you get the recklessness from." Noir smirked while Marron was shocked, the girl on the vid was like the polar opposite to her mum. She only began to guess what changed her, when Cyan asked her about the semblance.

"I create portals, black holes is what I refer to them as. I thought I mastered it but that night at the docks, I never did that before."

"You mean you winged it with the mech and Grimm?! I thought you had that up your sleeve." Noir was surprised to say the least.

"Then we have the best leader we could hope for." Ecru said, who then asked to go next.

"You know my semblance, so I'll start with my Clan. We settled not far from Lake Modena, where my ancestors fought a Tideagon. It's a Grimm that is like a serpent in the sea, only it got trapped in the lake. It was then that our elder at the time who gained his semblance which he used to defeat the Grimm. 'The Art of Shade.'"

"So this Tideagon? Is that your emblem?" Noir pointed to the serpent that curled into a circle.

"Yes, it's the emblem all members wear. It symbolises our history."

"So your semblance is hereditary. That's very rare, I've only heard of the Schnee family having it." Cyan mentioned.

Ecru pondered on that name, it was tied to Cyan's past, so having a rare semblance was going to be easy to piece things together.

"The elder found that his children had the exact same semblance, as did their children. So my family became the main branch family of the Clan. So I'm the next in line to lead my people but I want to see the world. I've only ever know my village and I want to experience it all, before I have to go back."

She paused a moment, she didn't want to sever ties to her home but seeing the world beyond trellises was what she dreamed of.

"It's not that I don't want it, I want to protect my family, my home. But I want to train to be a better person. So my father told me to do what he did, to train at Beacon and see the world. He explored across Remnant and met mother. Most people find it hard to adjust living our ways, you've seen me struggle with tech."

Cyan still smirked at how Ecru struggled with a scroll. It was hard to think a slayer of Grimm had difficulty making a phone call. Ecru continued her past.

"My mother was welcomed and loved, like she lived there with them since the beginning. She died facing off Grimm during a bad winter, it was a Nevermore that took her. Father gave me his combat clothes that day and mother's swords. It's why I made the choice to hunt a Nevermore Alpha as my coming of age ceremony."

"You took on an Alpha, solo?" Marron was impressed, since Nevermores were powerful Grimm, even when not being an Alpha.

"It's a custom of my Clan when we turn seventeen to hunt an alpha. It's a sign of our determination to protect our home and our skills. The mask is also tradition, to show we do not fear the dark or the creatures that it harbours. That's why when we succeed at hunting a alpha, we are given a new mask, one that depicts the Grimm we killed to enter adulthood."

"Ce est tellement cool." Marron said, Noir intrigued to hear more with Cyan understanding why Ecru struggled to fight without it.

"Thanks to Cyan, I've started... learning to get accustomed with fighting without it and the city life too."

So they were bonding Noir thought, as Marron talked about how she and Noir had bonded before Beacon.

"So you two are close." Cyan spoke, thinking maybe her and Ecru could be close like them.

"Marron helped me when I was at a low point in my life. You know this already, so about me. After the orphanage, I grew up with four brothers. We were already close but with Magenta we really became a true family. Brothers are insane though, especially when they are Faunus' like me. Well not being part cat anyway. Leo, Rory, Sandy and Albin, I love each one of them. They're all nuts, so I kept them in line back home."

Noir smiled, thinking what were those four up to without her there.

"When Magenta died... I couldn't bring myself to go to school. I was ready to throw away everything I worked so hard towards. Thanks to my brothers, I was able to fly again, to finally master 'Grimalkin' and finally get into Beacon, even though I missed a good year of combat school."

"Wait, 'Grimalkin'? Is that your semblance?" Ecru asked.

"No, my semblance is flight. 'Grimalkin' is my broomstick."

"Well that explains the witch look. Why do you style you hair like cat ears? You've got the tail and your eyes, so why stand out even more?" Cyan had been curious as to why Noir did that.

"My eyes are like my mother's, my actual mother, not Magenta. People thought she was a Faunus but she was human, it was a family trait passed down. My dad was a Cat Faunus too, I think he hoped his trait wouldn't be in me, cos he never talked much about anything to do with the whole Faunus trait. As for the hair, I was bullied when they found my tail, I tried hiding it as a belt."

Noir paused, this memory was a core one for her. To her it could've been last week or a month ago, when it was years ago.

"Magenta found me covered in mud, scrapes and tears. I fought back at some kids for calling me a monkey. It's bad enough being bullied for having an animal trait, but when they deny what you are, it made me furious. So she tended my cuts and bruises, cleaned the mud off, and shaped my hair into cat ears. That way no one could mistake me for who or what I am."

Noir continued, she knew the next thing would be hard to swallow but it'd help their plan.

"I always believed in standing up for Faunus', so that's why I went to join the White Fang a few years back."

"What?! Why would you join them?!" Now Cyan was more confused.

"It was five years ago, before they took up the new cruel ways they do things. I honestly thought they'd change things for the better. Growing up in the orphanage and my parents dying in the fire... I wanted a world where Faunus' didn't have to live with prejudice or fear. So I went to a meeting, my bad luck that it was when they introduced their new methods."

She leaned back, looking at the ceiling as she told the rest.

"There I was trying to sneak out but they tried making an example out of me for leaving. Then the door flew off and my mom Magenta, she just... blew them all away like the bad wolf destroying the houses in the story. She did it with no sweat and carted me off out of there, after scaring them to death. I still remember how mad she was with me that day. Then came the death hug, and no matter how you squirmed, you couldn't escape that. She only wanted me back home safe. Got an ear full too from my brothers."

"So your emblem? Is it..." Ecru asked.

"Magenta's, my mom's emblem. Me and my brothers all agreed on it. If she hadn't adopted us, we'd all probably be members of the White Fang. Well, back to the topic at hand, when I was there they mentioned a phrase. 'The Third Crusade.' It's to know if they're members or not, a way of identifying a meet up or their next act of violence. While we were waiting, Marron heard the owner mention it, I think he's trying to leave but he's got a meeting with them soon. So it means they are coming to him, and it's our best shot of finding Soot. One less Faunus hater and helping my BFF, glad to give a helping tail." Noir gave what must have been a thumbs up with her tail.

They turned to Cyan who was next. She decided to give them a shorter version of the events that happened.

"There was an incident back in Atlas, over seven years ago. I got caught up in it and both my parents died. I was in A&E for awhile... I never thought of being a huntress or anything... but they did the vids as a means of rehab. So seeing a Rabbit Faunus that everyone thought was a weakling, take them all down single handed... it made me think I wouldn't be the helpless kid all my life."

"Seriously? You... helpless?" Marron was lost for words, here was the girl showing off with no weapons against a Draug, the girl who decapitated a Scarlet Weaver. Only now she was saying she was once a regular girl who didn't think of fighting Grimm and her mum was the one who inspired Cyan to be the person in front of her.

"Long story short, I chose to fight back rather than fade into the background. I became a loner cos, well... I..."

"You don't have to talk about that, if it makes you uncomfortable." Ecru interjected, knowing this wasn't easy for her.

"Thanks. My uh... semblance is static electricity. It's what I use to fire blasts, paralyse and store it for extra powers, like the laser blast."

"Now that was awesome." Noir said remembering the sight of the Scarlet Weaver being blinded. "But do you use Dust to harness more or not?"

"Dust can be... tricky." Like exploding hand tricky Cyan thought. "I use 'Shock Reaper' to give an extra boost to my static, it acts like a lightening rod when it's not a scythe. Though it can fire Dust when it transforms."

"You have a scythe?" Noir turned to Marron, who like her hadn't seen her use it. So Marron decided to ask Cyan something.

"Bit overkill isn't it? Having swords, the gauntlets and the scythe? Your semblance only gives you an advantage."

Cyan didn't want them to figure out about her arms, so she went along with their gauntlet theory.

"My semblance actually needs a charge, so I'm unable to move while I charge. It's why I charge it before I go anywhere, just in case. Plus I've had weapons break, so it helps having back up weapons."

"So when you need to power up, we'll be guarding your back." Marron suggested.

"Then you can unleash a thunderstorm on them, like tomorrow." Ecru joked.

The girls laughed at the idea of Team MCAW being shocked by lightening but they knew it'd be a one on one match each, so they wouldn't be covering anyones back. Marron asked about Cyan's emblem, to which she only mentioned it as a family crest.

"So, we know more about one another now. So... what does that entail now?" Noir pointed to the notepad that had drawings of their emblems and scribbles about one another.

"Possible combo moves when we fight as a team. I have a plan for the White Fang's meeting. Me and Noir pose as new members, while Cyan and Ecru scout out an escape route as well as anything that might be helpful."

"I've been mistaken for a member with my mask before. So I could always go under cover too." Ecru suggested.

"No offence but they'd see through you in a heartbeat. They only give special masks to high ranking members and never as detailed as yours. Plus being a Faunus, they'd not suspect us." Noir suggested with Marron following up.

"We'll need you in case it gets dicey. Your semblance can help trick them, which'll give us the time to escape if the undercover goes south."

"You're the leader, so I'll follow your decision."

"Actually, there's something you can do." Everyone turned to Noir. "You can change our colour pigments, that way if we are uncovered, the White Fang can't track us back to Beacon."

"That's brilliant. Best to do the same for yourself and Cyan, that way if they find you too, we are all safe from them knowing who we really are."

"What about your time limit? Will it put a strain on you doing that many? We don't even know how long we'll be there or if it's even at the bookstore?" Cyan leaned to Ecru who paused to reply, for only a moment.

"If it doesn't hold, then we should leave. I'll use my semblance on myself first, if I revert back then it means there's a chance to get you three out of there."

"There we go, our first covert mission as Team MNCE!" Marron was thrilled, the planning was working.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, we still have Team MCAW first to deal with." Cyan reminded them, she was liking the plan but dealing with the four dregs as she referred to them, was a more immediate situation they needed to sort.

"Which is what plan two is about. We know nothing about their weapons, semblances or their skills, but I'm betting that they only now how to be a team. Where as we have fought on our own, so we have a upper hand. Yet we also have each other for support."

Marron went over the notes with them, hoping that her team could see anything she couldn't. She remembered her dad's words, that even the best strategies had openings, that another's eyes could see a way to improve it.

Then the parasol woman came up in the conversation, not one of them truthfully wanted to encounter her anytime soon, knowing she easily beat all four of them. So they all acknowledged that if any of them saw her, they'd warn the others and get out. Marron hated the notion of running away but it was better than the alternative.

They discussed their plans well into the afternoon, coming up with possible combo attacks and ideas to beat their bullies. The notepad was ridiculously filled out, from theories of Team MCAW based from what they heard about the test, to how the meeting could go down & even notions about who the people at the docks were and why they were transporting Grimm.

The girls had bonded over the discussion, even with partially hiding yesterday's events, as they checked their weapons and armour before bed. Noir decided to prepare Dust vials for all four of them, just in case they needed it she said before heading to bed too.

All four were nervous about their matches, Ecru hadn't fought a person before, so she was slightly dreading Goodwitch's class. They slowly drifted off to bed, dreaming of how the class would be watching them, which when morning came, only made them more uneasy.

 

...

 

Beacon Academy Cafeteria. Monday Morning.

Marron was tucking into a plate piled high of sausages, bacon and even a few eggs, much to the shock of her teammates.

"What?" She asked, pausing before continuing to eat.

"Uh... should you be eating that much before a match?" Ecru asked with Noir stating too much could be bad for her.

"Also aren't Rabbit Faunus' vegetarians?" Cyan asked, eating some toast.

"That's profiling." Marron pointed at Cyan.

"No it's just... I heard Faunus' get sick from food their animal traits can't digest." Cyan tried explaining.

"Tell Albin that then. He's been eating chocolate for years and for a Dog Faunus, it never made him sick." Noir laughed at that theory.

"Never heard of that before." Marron pondered as she finished her plate, feeling much better after the last few days she had.

"Have you ever noticed that the other teams are in pairs?" Ecru asked, looking around the hall with many of the students joking and continuing casual acts with one another.

"What do you mean?" Cyan asked, with Noir and Marron listening in.

"That two teams bond together, not just their own team. Look." Ecru nodded in front of her.

They all turned their heads to the nearest table, where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were listening to another of Yang's terrible puns, with Blake just peaking over the book she was reading. Ruby and Weiss were disagreeing on something but it seemed a mere game to the red cape wearing girl. While Weiss was flustered with disappointment, shaking her head.

Jaune, whom was still being nicknamed 'Vomit Boy', was evidently still the greenest out of his team, while Nora never let Ren speak once over some insane dream she had. Pyrrha was speaking with the blonde haired boy, who nervously tried flirting with Weiss, with no success. The two teams seemed close in Ecru's opinion, whose gaze turned to the other teams eating their breakfast.

There was Team SYRA, Amy (Amethihtia) was being very over the top trying to bond with her partner who she kept crying out as 'Yoyo', which only aggravated the girl with glasses further. The hyperactive girl was coming up with various nicknames, as the scowl of Yulon grew with every word Amy spoke.

"Isn't that the girl who fell in her seat during Oobleck's first class?" Cyan asked Ecru who replied back.

"I was too afraid to pay attention then. Sorry."

Cyan then remembered Ecru had blended into her seat, so she decided to not guess if it was that girl or not. She then saw the girls tilt their heads to the others sitting next to them.

Their other teammates were talking with Team BERL, loss in some retelling of a story. Barrel (Beryllius) was bragging about his victory over a Grimm, with Lapis & Rox waiting to hear what he said next. Yet Cyan suspected that they were only listening to humour him.

Saphyr & Ragla were then talking to each other, from their hand gestures it must have been about one another's weapons Noir speculated. The two were still listening to their team and their friends, even as they continued their conversation. Then the girls turned their head to the quietest of the eight there, who jumped out of his seat with a squeak of a cry.

Ecru Squall was easily spooked when his team asked for his opinion, strangely he reminded Cyan of 'Vomit Boy'. Yet Cyan thought that even those two passed the test, so they showed promise to Ozpin, in some form, as she had a bite of her toast.

Then across the room they saw Team WNTR & Team BRCH. Buck was having what looked like a silent conversation to Cherry, his sister who seemed to nod her head in agreement, even though not a word left their mouths. Rao's Dog Faunus ears twitched at the mention of his name by Hemlock, who was probably discussing tactics to improve their team.

Wynter was in deep discussion with Navi, who seemed to fidget in her chair a lot. Navi kept peeking over her shoulder, which Noir guessed she did that because Navi was actually a Faunus hiding her trait. It wasn't the first time students hid it from their classmates, after all she did once she thought.

The small girl who looked tired was Teal, giving a small yawn. She barely had anything on her plate, which Rain was trying to give her more. Definitely sisters or BFF's Marron thought as Rain was continuing to speak with Teal who seemed to be in a daydream trance.

She then saw Cardin and the rest of Team CRDL skulk into the room. Then it hit Marron hard with what she saw, they were getting along with Team MCAW. 'Brilliant' she sarcastically thought, trying not to be seen by the eight bullies as they sat together.

Noir didn't like this development, it meant both teams now had it out for them, which meant they'd have to cover one another's backs at school now. Cyan just wanted them to leave her friends alone, but a good old beatdown would do the job. That thought made her smile but Ecru was already looking at another group of students.

There were two in particular that got Ecru's attention, a girl who was humming a tune and a boy who was tapping his fingers to the same tune on the table. The tune was identical to the song and music that she heard last week, Ecru was certain of that.

She was about to ask Cyan if that was the boy who played the piano & the girl who sung the night before the test, when a paper origami swan floated on the breeze to their table. The four girls looked at one another before Marron picked it up. The origami swan began to unfold itself, back to a plain piece of paper.

It was then that Noir pointed to the back of it, when turned over, it showed written words. It said, 'Good luck today, go Team MNCE!' The four girls looked around, no-one was looking at them except the odd glances of Team MCAW, which prompted them to comically point to them and make death rattle noises before cheering to themselves.

"Well, glad to see someone's on our side. So let's kick some butt today girls!" Marron got up, feeling much better and from the look of her team, who ever sent the note had helped her team be more optimistic.

The four got up and headed straight for Goodwitch's class, not noticing the smile of a smallish green haired girl who was behind the door. She like many of the other students, wanted Team MCAW to be taught a lesson, as she heard her team call her to the same class. Already students were eagerly awaiting the four matches and the chitter chattering had begun, long before Goodwitch entered the combat lecture room.

Glynda asked Team MNCE to decide between themselves who they wanted to fight. The girls huddled together and chattered to one another before they agreed on who they each wanted.

Honey Chestnut vs Noir Raven, Robin Maroon vs Marron Blanc, Jade 'Violet' Alpine vs Cyan Chrome and Warren Rook vs Ecru Modena. The names appeared with aura gauges as well as their faces, while the students cheered at the anticipation for the first match.

Goodwitch then pressed her scroll to begin the random selection of which fight would be first, as the four sets of names moved back and forth, until it came to a stop. It was Cyan up first, who was smirking with Jade sulking that she wanted to "play with the kitty, not the dwarf."

"Cyan, kick her down. Hard. Please?" Noir pattered Cyan on the shoulder.

"Got it!" Cyan replied, flexing her fingers and itching to use 'Shock Reaper' on what she thought was a fashion reject.

Jade gave taunting hand gestures, Team MCAW were chanting for their victory while Professor Goodwitch told her it was unwise to taunt before a match. Jade entered her stance, a sword was on her hilt with odd patches of loose armour stuck to straps. The white armour pieces were scratched but the green markings of leafs could still be seen, her shirt was violet which made her leaf emblem stand out.

"Now ladies, I expect a clean match between you two and the rest of your teammates." Glynda remarked as a countdown begun. The respective teams cheered as the countdown got closer to zero.

"Let the match, begin!"

 

(To Be Continued...)

 

[I would like to thank my fellow RWBY OC Fanfic writers for kindly letting me cameo their teams in my fanfic.

Team SYRA & Team BERL belong to BloodyRosalia & Storygazer.

Team WNTR & Team BRCH belong to Ironlucky13.

Team CAMG belongs to omgsoasian.]


	20. Bonus Chapter 3: Open Wounds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan's past is finally revealed.

Atlas Hospital. Recovery Ward. Seven Years Ago.

The silver, with a hint of pale blue, haired girl laid still in her bed. She had cried during the night again as the nurse checked in on her. The nurse tried to comfort her but nothing she said got through in the last few months. So she decided to try something new for the girl's rehab.

She moved the monitor in the ward and played clips of several Vytal Festival Tournament matches. Since many had replacement limbs and many went on to live their lives, not just huntsmen she thought.

The girl didn't respond at first, she lay there almost perfectly still with the bandages around what was left of her forearms. The nurse commented that the girl was lucky not to have died from blood loss but the girl lost her family too, so it was no surprise she had shut down.

The video showed a Rabbit Faunus, the crowds were laughing at her, as did her enemy team in the arena. The nurse loved 'The Bramble', being a Faunus herself, she knew the prejudice humans had for her kind but the huntress on the screen was a living example that they too could achieve their dreams. She checked her hair in the mirror quickly, her fox tail just poking into view in the reflection.

It was when 'The Bramble' took down all four members in one strike, that the nurse saw a light in the girl's eyes, just a flicker but something had connected. The girl was now glued to the screen, with her asking the nurse to replay the match a few times. The crowd was no longer laughing, they were cheering for her at her incredible victory. The screen showed the whole arena was now applauding and celebrating 'The Bramble.'

 

...

 

Over the next few weeks the nurse saw a vast improvement in the girl, she was more responsive and talking, if only a few words. She then had a visitor, he had been before but he wasn't family, that much was clear from the questions he asked.

Normally visits were for family or close friends but Mr. Schnee himself vouched for him, and it was hard to argue with the head of the largest Dust company going, who also sent donations to fund the hospital. Yet this silver haired man seemed to care for the girl, like an uncle.

She had seen him in the recovery ward too, so she wondered if they were in the same accident. From the expression on his face, he loss someone dear to him too, as she waited by the door to make sure he didn't upset her. The doctors had tried to go over the accident, but it only caused her to break down, it was still an open wound for her.

"Hi Cyan, you're finally awake."

"Have... we met?"

"It's... complicated. I worked for your father and Mr. Schnee. My name is Silas Silver. I came to visit you a few times but you were um... still adjusting."

"I see."

"You said something. As you got in the ambulance."

"Don't... don't make me..." She went to clutch her head but then she saw her forearms. Her breathing was getting heavier and more erratic, the nurse was about to get the sedatives when Silas put a hand to Cyan's shoulder.

"It was your birthday, wasn't it?"

Cyan's heavy breathing stopped, she turned to him with eyes already tearing up. She nodded, grabbing the sheet to wipe her eyes but to no avail. Silas got a tissue and helped her. She took her eyes away from his face, feeling ashamed that she couldn't do much without help.

"Cyan, it's going to be okay. I actually have a birthday present for you." He produced a box and opened it for her. It was a music box, which he opened with a key and the figures inside started dancing. Cyan knew who the figures were immediately and tried hugging Silas, with much difficulty. He repeatedly said it was alright, as she buried her face in his shirt.

"I made that for your parents when they got married. Oh how their faces lit up when they played it." Silas was loss in the memory were it not for Cyan's tears bringing back to the present. "I found it at the accident. I'm sorry about your parents, they were dear friends."

Cyan mumbled something, at first it was barely audible but after she repeated it, his suspicion was confirmed. Cyan had seen him, as he did too. Sylvia was murdered along with his former employers and friends.

He heard her recount the tale, it was just as he feared, only Cyan had survived by mere millimetres. Cyan lay there with the box, even as he was asked to leave. Cyan begged for more time but Silas promised to return, as he left to speak with Schnee, who needed to answer some questions.

 

...

 

Several Weeks Later.

"This is unprecedented. You're not family, so it's..."

"Mr. Schnee has already cleared this, he's already helped me as a fellow friend of the family to vouch my character."

"While it's true you were a friend and respected employee of the deceased, it's still questionable for your decision. Not to mention that Mr. Schnee, despite his connection to the deceased and his position, he is not above the law or it's proceedings."

"Then will you ignore the improvement of Miss Chrome, of Cyan." He pointed his finger at the man in front of him. "In the weeks I've visited her, she has adjusted with her condition compared to the months in the hospital."

"Which is concerning, since you too were in that same accident. Is the loss of your daughter making this decision a selfish one perhaps?" The man asked in his chair, aggravating Silas.

"I won't lie, it is selfish. They were more than just employers to me, they were like family. So I lost three people I cared for that day, so I'm far from ok. But If I can help their daughter, I'd gladly be her legal guardian. Schnee has already made it to the world that Sylvia lived instead of Cyan, so he is above the law that you blindly wish to uphold."

He paused to let his blood cool from boiling, he knew he wouldn't convince the man with aggression but the man was being such an idiot ignoring the facts.

"I'm still suffering from losing my daughter, so I am being selfish. If I can help her, then maybe she can bring me peace. I'm up most nights, unable to sleep. Seeing my daughter... so I ask you, what would you do, if you saw a chance of redemption?"

"Redemption? Mr. Silver?" He leaned back in the chair, his bald head now fully visible.

"I failed to keep my daughter safe... I loss two dear friends. Then you find the child of those friends, and you have a chance to give her comfort... a chance to live a life again... & a chance to give us both peace of mind too. Would you deny us that?"

The man didn't answer for awhile, the minutes seemed to be planted firmly against the flow of time. Then he wavered and agreed to it, with Silas taking Cyan home with him with the doctor's agreement.

She didn't want to get in the car, so they waited for her to sleep before taking her home. It was understandable that being in a car would be too much to ask of her so soon, so he carried her in carefully not to wake her. He regretted it, feeling his bones creak and his strength drained, knowing he was getting too old.

 

...

 

Cyan awoke in a strange bed, it was comfortable but it was the room that confused her. It was very girly, the frilly dresses that hung on the door and the multiple shades of pink, she found it so different to her own. There was a poster of the Vytal Festival that had faded over the years but the symbol was still there with several signatures. Cyan could only make one word out as she leaned in, she was shocked to see who's signature it was in the centre.

"That was when Sylvia went to the tournament after she graduated to be a doctor."

Cyan stumbled over, Silas only just catching her from falling.

"Easy does it." He got her to the bed to sit down. "Yeah, she always wanted to visit the festival. Came back with that poster and went on about some Faunus huntress."

Cyan mumbled 'The Bramble' to which Silas replied, going into a story about how Sylvia was overjoyed at meeting a huntress who defied what people already chose to believe when they knew nothing.

Cyan asked about her, Silas spoke about his daughter till it got late. Cyan wanted to ask so many questions about her family, how Silas knew her parents, but before she could begin to ask, he told her he'd explain tomorrow. He called her a short fuse for being impatient, just like his girl before saying goodnight.

That following day, he explained everything to her. The phone call he witnessed her father had when he was with him, the fact her father warned Schnee about something big but he chose to not do anything. Schnee had made it so that the world thought she was dead, that whoever killed her parents believed Sylvia was in fact her.

She sat there, unable to process it all at first, the reality that the man with the scythes and smile was real, came crashing down on her. She then looked at where her arms, her fingers should be and saw the cut, the burn mark. Instead of tears of pain and loss, she felt it burn down her face, the rage burn through her.

"When can you do it?" Silas at first wondered what Cyan was referring to, till she spoke again. "The replacements. When?"

"It'll take a few years, once you've reached through puberty and then there's..."

"Years?!" She scolded and tried bracing herself up but wasn't prepared for the chair and nearly fell over. She struggled to get up using the ends of her arms to get her to stand. "No! We get them done now!"

"Cyan. I know you need your..."

"NO YOU DON'T!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! TO HAVE THESE TAKEN! TO SEE YOUR..." She started to cry at the memory of seeing her parents, that smile tormented her.

Silas hugged her. "I lost my daughter to him too. So I know what it's like to loose someone. As for your arms, I can't imagine what you're going through... but if you rush the procedure... you could do long term damage if it's not done right."

"I need him to suffer. I need him to burn." Cyan only whispered it but Silas saw her emerald eyes, once were dull in the hospital but now burned bright.

"We have a lead on him, but you need rest and the procedure needs time to prep alone. Are you sure about having it so early?"

 

...

 

Silas had been up most of the night, prepping and attaching the nerve ends. It was over a month since Cyan wanted the operation, he still believed it was too soon but she had determination and now he'd see if she'd withstand the pain.

She awoke from the anaesthetic, her arms numb at first but a creeping sore pain came when she checked her forearms. She felt the table move as a circular apparatus moved around her, with two arms lining up with her forearms.

"Last chance short fuse, once we start... I can't guarantee what'll happen."

"Do it." She calmly said as he began the machine.

The arms picked up speed with each rotation, Cyan gritted her teeth as the metal fragments started connecting to her forearms. The pain shot right through her, like lightning was running through her entire body.

The sedative was administrated to reduce the pain but Cyan felt every piece connect, it was like ice gnawing her arms and blood. She partially cried out the pain through gritted teeth, as the last pieces began to form arms before it folded in to complete the arms and hands.

Cyan cried out as the arms fully connected, static electricity erupted and sent the apparatus flying. Alarms blared as the sprinklers rained down, Silas running to shut off the water. He called out to her, his vision blurred from the smoke and deafen by the wailing alarm.

Then he saw her lift the apparatus off the ground, she stumbled and strained to lift her arms but the operation succeed. She flexed the fingers, it was her fingers and yet it wasn't she thought as she braced her head.

Cyan saw it but couldn't believe it, she had fingers again. She could feel though it wasn't right. It was distorted, a chill to everything she could feel. Silas got her to sit, after being shocked from her, the static still crackled around her. He tried scanning her, but the instruments were fried.

"Cyan. Are you ok?" He asked trying to find something that could work in the wreckage.

"I... it's odd. I feel but it's... not right."

"What you're experiencing is just your mind adapting to the nerves. You can't feel anything with those hands, your mind is using memories with the nerve ends to..."

Cyan couldn't focus on his words as she closed her eyes, falling asleep nearly immediately. He got a blanket on her, knowing he couldn't move her now with those limbs. The electrical discharged worried him, since he saw no errors on the monitors nor the arms, so he pondered and pondered his question till he saw the static making the blanket react to it.

He then realised it was Cyan's semblance that reacted to the arms, after all he knew how unpredictable and unstable aura could be. Her semblance was similar to her father's but it was definitely not his. He then started jotting down possible adjustments, it could help with possible mishaps and then he remembered she wasn't out of the woods yet. He would have to give her medicine and antibodies, it could be a long process for her body to adjust.

 

...

 

In the weeks that followed, Cyan broke her arms and even broke a rib from the strain, too eager to push her limits Silas repeated. Yet no words ever stopped her trying. Yet one day, she looked in the mirror and shouted him. Silas didn't answer at first, too tired from the adjustments and rebuilding.

It was when he heard her scream 'Doc' that he rushed up, knowing something was wrong. He charged into the room, seeing her run her fingers through her hair. That's when he saw the unexpected side effect.

While the ends were her usual hair colour, he saw blonde hair at the roots. He suspected it was a chemical reaction to the sedatives and the adrenaline since she was nearing puberty soon, but he soon saw that she was in her own bubble.

His words fell on deaf ears as she clutched her hair, inspecting where the colour changed. She felt lost, that the person she once was, really did die along with her arms. Over the days and weeks, she slowly saw the line change to the point where there was no trace of her original hair colour. It hurt her deep seeing the reflection, it wasn't Cyan Chrome the daughter of Chrome Dust Incorporation, it was Cyan Chrome, a fighter and killer.

She knew there was only one path for her now. To kill the murderer she desired revenge on. So that meant she needed to refine her skills and that meant to be a huntress in training. She knew the years would be hard and long, but it was the only way she could ever hope for resolution.

Though one train of thought carried through with her, even up to the night she planned to see Doc before heading to Beacon. 'Can I really do it? Can I kill him? And then what? What will I do if I do kill him? Who then will I be?' The thoughts circled in that order, even as she walked past a Dusk shop, seeing a red caped girl through the shop's window.

 

[Just like to apologise for the delay of this chapter, I hope to have the rest up very soon.]


	21. Lesson Learned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awaited battle between students is here. Team MNCE face their new rivals/bullies with one v one matches. Though can Team MNCE make new friends as well as new enemies?

Beacon Academy. Combat Class.

The countdown finished just as Glynda called the match to start, the two girls ready with their stances to strike. They heard both teams shout out their names for a win, as they charged towards each other with their main weapons. Cyan blocked each of Jade's attacks, who placed Dust into her sword, giving trails of smoke with each swing.

Cyan used Dust rounds she had in 'Shock Reaper' to distance Jade, who tried repeatedly to get close to slash. Cyan made her jump back, only for Jade to spiral her sword in twirl. It created a thick cloud of smoke that blocked Cyan's view, enough for to launch right at her.

Team MCAW now booed at every strike Cyan blocked, with Jade turning her sword into a gun that fired large shots of flame. Cyan ducked and rolled from the shots, as she adjusted 'Shock Reaper' from it's lightening rod form to the lance form.

"Ohhh. So you don't just have a big stick to compensate." Jade retorted, only just blocking it with one of the mini shields on her armour. Cyan gritted her teeth, enough for others to see the scowl her lips were making as she took jabs at Jade.

Jade blocked them with her shields, then she returned her sword and the various shields now lined up on a single strap, that she threw out at her. It charged at Cyan like a whip, only the shields blocked her strikes. Yet what shocked Cyan was the sound, it was a high pitched flutter noise, almost a humming she thought as she tried focusing where the sound was coming from.

The sound was coming from Jade, a semblance most likely she pondered on, as Cyan dodged another strike of the strap with the shields blocking her lance's tip. So she decided to use 'Shock Reaper' as a scythe, the cogs and gears louder than the humming noise.

"So you really are compensating, that's adorable." Jade remarked in a high tone voice, as Cyan charged at her with the scythe, still unable to get past the strap which blocked each swing.

Marron checked the screen for the aura levels, Cyan's was depleting slowly but it was dropping faster than Jade's. Team MCAW were cheering for Jade louder then ever as Cyan's aura hit halfway. So Cyan used static shots to distract Jade while attacking with the scythe afterwards.

"Go Cyan! Kick her butt!" Noir called out, with Ecru and Marron also cheering her on. Cyan got close to sending Jade flying with an uppercut punch, but Jade had the sword with ice Dust, freezing her feet to the ground.

"What's the matter? Cold feet shrimp?" Jade asked as she slowly leaned back, emphasising Cyan's lack of reach to her.

Jade's team were clutching their sides at Cyan being so close to landing a punch yet stuck on the spot. Jade circled her, taunting her further and Cyan fighting the ice in every direction she could muster.

"Can't dance anymore to dodge my moves? Or is it that you're in reality a preteen? We can keep your age a secret you know." She joked with a wink and smile.

Cyan's blood reached melting point at those words, so she sent a full static outburst sending Jade into the air and the class gasping at how Cyan used her semblance. Team MNCE celebrated at how Cyan had got Jade's aura down so much, with Team MCAW now silent but visibly angered by the turn of events.

Cyan shook off the loose ice when Jade then made the humming sound, so loud that many of the students clutched their ears. Cyan only just braced for the strap snaking around her as she was pulled to the sword. She swung the scythe down to make Jade dodge back, which sent her back into the air.

Jade sent the strap to recoil to take another swing at Cyan but Cyan threw 'Shock Reaper' in lance form at the ground. Jade only just dodged it, smirking before looking in terror. In the split second she focused on the lance, Cyan had spun down in the air with both 'Lightening' & 'Thunder', slashing away at the strap.

Jade was about to use another Dust type for her sword, when Cyan crossed both her swords like an 'x' and threw them. Each one landed on either side of Jade who was too busy distracted with where they went to see Cyan's face. The crowd and Glynda were silent as they were mesmerised by Cyan's actions, as she fired three static shots, one at each of her weapons that firmly stuck in the arena floor.

"Some sharp shooter, you missed!" Jade gloated, but the grin on Cyan's face made her words hollow as she looked around her. She could sense something in the air but all she saw was the three weapons buried into the tiles.

"Professor... best call the match over before Jade gets herself hurt."

Silence was all that came after Cyan's words, no-one didn't know what to make of them. Professor Goodwitch finally decided to ask what Cyan meant.

"Am I to understand that you're forfeiting the match Ms. Chrome?"

"Oh no Professor. I've already won. I just want to give Jade here a chance to gracefully admit defeat... before she loses any more aura." Cyan stretched her arms and fingers, making sure her gloves were not torn.

Jade was furious, she wasn't about to admit defeat from a fight that barely started. So she started the humming and readied her sword with lightning Dust. She also got her strap with her shields to throw when Glynda was asking what Cyan meant by her opponent getting hurt. Cyan was about to answer when she caught Jade's actions in the corner of her eye.

"Wait, you don't want to do that. You're going to get..." Cyan turned to see Jade was about to cross the static barrier with both of her weapons.

"Like I'm going to listen to a little..." Jade started saying as she used her semblance, her strap and her sword. Then an almighty clap of thunder came from where Jade stood with a flash.

The crowd started laughing at Jade, now covered in soot and her hair completely darkened. She was nervously twitching, as the sword and strap fell to the ground before falling back herself. Team MNCE looked at the aura gauge to see Jade's aura had been completely depleted.

"For the record, I did try to warn you." Cyan remarked to Jade who was sighing from the shock. Cyan just shook her head as Jade remained on the floor, smoke rising from her hair like a burnt out candle.

"Well done Ms. Chrome for not losing your temper. I see that you've improved being with your teammates. Excellent results but please take better care of your weapons." Glynda advised Cyan who was already thanking her and agreeing as she retrieved them.

"Ms Alpine, I do advise that in future that you evaluate your surroundings and accept that every battle can't be won through sheer will alone." Glynda spoke to Jade who was still laying on the ground from her defeat.

Noir wooed over the students cheers, she was happy that Jade got her comeuppance, with Ecru saying 'well done' as she stepped forward to her partner to celebrate her win. Marron hugged her which Cyan wasn't expecting, but she accepted it anyway. It was nice she thought, as Marron proclaimed how awesome she fenced Jade in and how she used a static burst.

Before Cyan could calm Marron down, Team MCAW got their teammate off the arena floor to which Glynda had already reformed the damage done to the floor. As Jade was sent to the nurses office, the students waited to see who'd be the next match up. They eagerly awaited Goodwitch to start the random process as they saw Team MCAW return. The pictures started blurring and rotating till Glynda pressed her finger on the scroll pad. Then two faces appeared, Robin Maroon & Marron Blanc.

Marron was slightly nervous, fidgeting her hat when Noir put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't sweat this, you got it in the bag." Noir winked as Cyan too put a hand to Marron's other shoulder.

"Teach their leader a lesson she won't forget." As Cyan smiled back at her.

Marron turned to see the students chant her team's name and Ecru nod to her with a thumbs up. 'Ok, no pressure.' Marron thought to herself as she got to the arena floor to see Robin standing there.

She already had her weapon ready, the bow was as long as her arms and her arrows had Dust shards on them. Then Marron saw Robin's combat armour, at first she mistook for a dress since it seemed so frilly, but as Marron took her stance she saw that it was not frilly but a pattern printed on a light brown fabric with a white seam down the middle and the sleeves.

Then she saw the emblem on each sleeve, it was a blue robin with a orange chest that reminded her of Noir's but it was a lighter shade and as Marron readied her weapons, she saw the smug face on Robin. Now she wasn't as confident as she was earlier, but she knew she had faced worse as Cardin's face came to mind.

"So little bunny... think you can strut around Beacon like you're an actual student?" Robin remarked as she imitated an arrow being fired from her bow.

"What's your deal against Faunus'?! Is it that hard for you to see us as people?" Marron asked already knowing the sort of answer she would get.

"You're animals, why try to be something that you're not?"

Marron dealt with those that resented what she was, but it still stung every time like it did right now. She no longer felt doubt about the fight, she knew she was going to win and kick some modern day sense into her opponent.

"Ms Maroon, I'll be having another discussion with you after class. We will not tolerate such behaviour at this academy!" Glynda instructed as she prepared the countdown.

The teams called out for their leaders to do well, as the countdown reached zero. The girls fired several times at one another, each blocked by the other's attacks. Dust met Dust as the explosions changed from fire, lightening, ice and earth. Then Marron saw arrows that were not Dust as they shot at her head.

She redirected them back to Robin with her semblance, Robin's face showed surprise as she darted from her own arrows as Marron then threw Dust vials at her rival. Robin's eyes opened wide as the ice vial hit her shoulder, unable to budge her arm to grab another arrow.

Robin pressed the centre of the bow that changed it, the top and bottom now had blades and spikes which she swirled in her hand. The bow was now long enough for her to break the ice on her shoulder. She then charged at Marron who blocked it with her staff, the strikes were unrelenting.

Team MCAW were cheering as Marron was being forced to the arena's edge. Marron battered Robin back enough to move herself forward, but then the bow collapse inward. In that instant it fired lightening, too wide to skirt around.

So she darted downward, disappearing into a hole that Robin stood over. Robin called out that Marron was nothing more than a rabbit in it's burrow, too busy to see Marron's feet collide with her chin from above as she turned. Robin fell into the hole and crashed from the high fall.

She then braced herself up with the bow, getting two arrows instead of one. Marron deflected the first and saw it snap from the force. Then she saw the second arrow, only it flew past her. It wasn't intended for her, it was heading straight for Noir.

Marron used her semblance to redirect the arrow as the crowd saw the arrow nearly hit Noir. Marron felt the force on her head as she fell to the floor, Robin had struck her from behind when Marron was saving Noir. The students were outraged by Robin's tactics, who was inspecting the aura gauge, it seemed almost even which distracted her.

Everyone was in shock at what Robin had done, so much that even Glynda was surprised when Robin's bow fly out of her hand. Then Robin felt the kick in her legs as she fell forward into darkness.

Marron then swung 'Abracadabra' sending Robin out of the arena altogether. The bell chimed even with Robin protesting it.

"No! My aura isn't in the red!"

"Ms Maroon! You would've lost even if you defeated Ms Blanc! Attacking a non-combatant is a disgrace and you will be hearing about this, I assure you!"  
Robin was about to continue justifying her tactics when Warren stepped up to her and told her to accept Goodwitch's decision, saying she was already in trouble enough. Marron sighed as she chose to sit on the floor, feeling exhausted.

Noir hugged her, almost winding her as Ecru and Cyan celebrated her win.

"The nerve of her!" Noir looked at Robin, glaring at Team MNCE as she was escorted and booed off the arena. Noir turned back to her partner. "Are you ok?" Noir checked Marron's head for any swelling.

"Yeah I'm fine, just wasn't expecting that sneak attack." She gently touched the back of her head that was slightly sore.

"Still beat her, dirty trick and all." Ecru hoped her words would remind Marron of her victory, who didn't seem to be celebrating.

"See, you did awesome out there. You had the win in the bag." Cyan cheerfully remarked as Team MCAW were fuming from a double loss. Marron started feeling relieved at the knowledge of winning and her team backing her up.

Marron thanked them and pointed as the screen spiralled again, they saw the pictures move faster then ever before the pictures lined up with who was next. Noir's face appeared as did Honey's, who was already proclaiming her victory and hoping to make Noir her pet after her glorious win. Marron said the right thing that calmed Noir's nerves. 'Send her flying.' So she nodded to her partner, as her friends cheered her on.

"Has the kitty come to play? Oh we are going to have so much fun." Honey obnoxiously spouted as she stepped on to the arena. She took her stance but Noir noticed no weapons in her hands, she still got 'Grimalkin' ready anyway.

"You need to think about what you're saying... or it's going to come back to bite you." Noir commented.

"Ohoh, the kitty has claws. I think we'll need them trimmed if she expects to be associated with an honourable team like ours." She acted like she was about to pet Noir with her hands.

"Honourable?! Your leader shot an arrow at me when she was fighting my friend! I've seen nothing respectable about any of your team!" Noir blurted out, no longer trying to hide her discontent for Team MCAW.

"Ladies! Focus on the match and Ms Chestnut, I'll be having words with you too after class." Professor Goodwitch spoke as the countdown began.

Noir moved to get a better stance. She noticed Honey's armour was in fact a yellowish combat skirt, that had green thread lines with oak coloured leggings that at first glance seemed to merge with her high heels. When in reality they were separate but identical in colour, as Honey kept waving to the students while still in her stance. Her emblem Noir guessed was something to do with a bumblebee, as the last chimes of the countdown were heard.

The countdown hit zero, with Honey producing two kunai knives from her sleeves, throwing one that split open to become a boomerang. Noir dodged it as it circled back to Honey who was already using the second kunai as a gun.

It made no sound as Noir felt a small tip of a sensation on her shoulder. Then numbness came as she tried swinging 'Grimalkin' to hit the shots aimed at her. The broom didn't swing as it should, Noir almost lost her balance. Honey then alternated between the kunai with the first not firing a stinger to paralyse but Dust.

Noir twirled the broomstick, it blocked Honey's shots as she threw the Kunai again. Honey thought about using her semblance but chose to stick with the tactic that in her mind was working. She hadn't been noticing that Noir was slowly covering the gap between them.

Then Honey used her semblance as she saw Noir charge at her. She was deep in thought of how she'd humiliate her with it, only to slowly realise she had no time to use it. She cursed as the broomstick collided with her left side, sending her into the air, she tried to fire but the spinning made it hard for her to aim.

Honey then fell back to the ground, seeing Noir smile with her tail doing a motion she knew meant trouble. It looked like it was waving bye to her. 

Honey tried to use her semblance, but she already knew it was too late as she saw the broomstick come at her. It seemed an eternity to her, the fall and the collision seemed to defy time at an insanely slow motion speed. Then time fast forward her into colliding with the wall.

Eyes were wide open at seeing Noir beat Honey barely two minutes into the match. Team MNCE broke the stunned silence with cheers as Noir stepped off the arena, seeing her aura gauge barely touched as Honey was dazed. She was spouting that a cat couldn't beat her that fast, she zigzagged to a seat as she mentioned about her semblance making Noir do what she wanted.

Noir didn't pay attention to Honey, as Marron was already jumping up and down while holding Noir's hands. Ecru came over with a hand to her shoulder congratulating her on the fast win. Cyan fist bumped Noir, she made sure to do it gently so Noir didn't get hurt from the metal.

The students were in a cheering frenzy now, Team MNCE were not expecting the students to completely side with them but it was a nice change from the beginning of the class. Team MCAW was now down to just Warren who looked more disappointed than mad, which got Ecru's attention over the crowd now calling out her name.

They all knew she was the last to fight now, so she took her turn to step into the arena.

"Let's make this a complete win as a whole team." Noir nodded to Ecru.

"With your skills, you'll easily beat him." Marron smiled.

Ecru turned to her partner who gave her a pat on the back.

"Show them what it means to be from The Clan of Grimm."

That was all Ecru needed to hear from Cyan to feel better before Warren stepped into the arena. His armour looked like it had been scorched, the metal plates looked like they should have been creme or some kind of white or light colour, but the black markings made it hard to see what it was. There was a picture of a brown axe inside a triangle, on the main piece of his armour.

He unhooked a shotgun from his holster on his back, it had three barrels, two on the bottom and the third on top, as he stood with it singlehandedly. His face wasn't of one who was hoping for a victory, rather one that had lost already Ecru commented to herself. Glynda was already announcing the match and countdown as the two took their stances.

The crowd was solely supporting Ecru who drew her first katana, with Warren loading his shotgun, the rounds had the faint glow that everyone knew must be Dust related. He charged at her when the countdown reached zero, she ducked as he fired the shotgun.

A mix of ice, fire and earth Dust impacted the ground, Ecru slashed but he blocked it with the armour on his arm. Then the shotgun produced three curved blades outward along each barrel, it was now a three sided axe that he swung. She only just blocked it as he pulled the trigger.

The sheath blocked the rounds but was blasted out of the arena. He swung down as she blended into the arena's colours. He screamed at the top of his lungs that she was a coward, as he felt a blow to his legs. She reappeared and disappeared as he tried to aim.

He fired three simultaneous rounds of fire Dust and in that instant swung his axe. The Dust ignited from the impact, spreading far and wide across half the arena. He knew then that Ecru was behind him, so he kept the swing of his weapon going, catching Ecru off balance.

She braced for the fall and only just escaped the axe's blade before disappearing before the student's eyes. Warren cried out for Ecru to face him as he frantically searched for her.

"I don't fight girls... but a coward like yourself... that's an exception." He said as he still found no trace of her.

"Really?" Came Ecru's voice from above.

Everyone looked up and several students gasped at what they thought was a Nevermore descending upon Warren. He fell back from the shock, but he still had his weapon to block the talons he was expecting. Only no talons emerged, but feet as it landed and a sword striking down.

The colours changed from black to Ecru's normal combat clothes, she then sent Warren's weapon out of his hand. Ecru kept her katana still when Warren's fist hit the katana, it felt like Ecru had tried slicing solid rock. He then held the blade in his hand as he fought to get off the ground.

"I take it back... you're not a coward." He said while struggling to budge the sword away.

Ecru summarised that Warren could harden his skin, since there was no mark on his hand nor blood dripping. She jumped back firing her arrow, which missed but it worked as she hoped. Warren was now caught in the net he had dashed into from dodging the arrow.

He tossed and turned, but without the weapon he had no means to escape. Ecru fired another arrow, the net tightening with Warren clawing to get out. In his haste, he was only tangling it more to the point he could barely move. He then uttered a phrase he never thought he would say, it was humiliating but he was beaten and unlike his teammates, he knew when to cut his losses.

"I forfeit the match."

Silence filled the class, the students were taken back as much as Ecru. Then the entire class apart from Robin & Honey were applauding Ecru's success. Honey fell to her knees, she lost all thought process of the turn of events she had witnessed, with Robin shouting that Ecru had cheated somehow.  
Yet it was Warren, freed from the net who told her otherwise. "She won fair and square, which is more than can be said about you leader."

Ecru didn't know which was the bigger revelation, Robin for insulting her own teammate as she started arguing with Warren, or him for having some level of respect. Professor Goodwitch thanked him for his humility and respect for his opponent, something she hoped his team would pick up from him in future.

Robin didn't hide the scowl, but Honey didn't come up with any remark. Ecru got a high five from Cyan, with Noir and Marron shouting a celebratory victory chant in unison. They then had the students surround them, celebrating in dethroning Team MCAW with them asking so many questions to the four girls.

"Well done Team MNCE. It's refreshing to see such a quick improvement in your team and individual skills. Now class, I expect each one of you to remember that as future guardians of the people, that you all should have respect and honour to your opponents. I also expect many of you to show the same level of commitment for tryouts for the tournament at the end of the year, which will be coming up in a few months."

Then a bell rang, to which Glynda was surprised, for it meant the class had finished. So Marron took her chance to grab her team out of the crowd forming around them. The four suddenly found themselves out of the class and in the hallway near the cafeteria instead.

"No offence, but still not used to that." Cyan said as she felt the air rush past her, adjusting her feet to the ground.

"I don't think we ever will." Noir remarked as she too adjusted to the different surroundings.

"Sorry, it's just Ecru blended in again. I thought it best not to get pinned in like your fence Cyan." Marron apologised as the others saw Ecru blend back to her combat clothes and not the hallway.

"Crowds still... too many people at once. Thanks." Ecru spoke to Marron as she took a deep breath. The fresh air was what she needed as the aroma of sweet treats and cooked meat came from the doorway. So the four decided to head on in, each was awaiting a plate of lunch filled high as their reward for a complete team victory.

 

...

 

They were eating more than they normally would, feeling exhausted and yet exhilarated too. They saw several students call out to them, more of them came in to pass their table to thank them for winning.

"I really hope we don't get this every time between classes now." Cyan remarked as she played with an apple.

"You wanted people to see you for you." Marron replied, still eating between conversations. The others were still shocked at how much she had on her plate still.

"So that they don't look down on me, not watch my every move. Look at Ecru, she's about to..." True to Cyan's words, Ecru had already blended in, so to everyone it looked like the food on the floating fork was disappearing.

"Sorry. I just... can't stand too many at once. Or everyone looking at me."

"We can fix that. Have to admit that's cool though, we can scare so many people with Ecru's semblance. It's like something from one of those old movies, the real classics." Noir joked as she finished her plate.

"What's a movie?" Ecru knew this was going to open a can of worms but she wanted to understand what her team were referring to. The surprised reactions on the faces meant to her that she was going to have a busy weekend.

"What?" Marron said with Noir having a blank face, as Cyan leaning to Ecru to ask what was on the other's minds.

"You've never seen a film, or been to a cinema before... have you?"

"I'd be lying if I nodded my head & if I say yes... so I have no clue as to what they mean or what they are." Ecru already knew what they were planning, she still felt like she was in the centre spotlight. It took every nerve in her to fight herself from changing her colours.

"Oh boy, that's a tough one to explain... I think it'll be easier if we just show you what they are than explain them." Cyan scratched the back of her spiky hair, thinking a girl's night out would be a great victory reward.

"Then we make it a team trip this weekend!" Marron proclaimed.

"Oh we have Ecru choose, especially if it's her first time." Noir added.

"Sure, I guess?" Ecru now wondered what the hell she just got roped into when two students walked over to them.

Marron recognised the green haired girl immediately, it was the one who waved to her back in the Emerald Forest. The girl waved cheerfully to them and smiled, almost bouncing with every step till she stopped in front of them.

"Have we met before?" Marron asked to which the girl produced a origami rabbit that leapt onto the table. "Were you the one who sent the swan?" The girl didn't speak a reply but the note Marron had now reformed itself into the swan.

"Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. My name is Roland Rust & my friend here is Olive Origami. She's not much of a talker but she wanted to express her gratitude to you four." The boy approached them with the girl hovering next to him.

"We only beat Team MCAW cos they challenged us. We didn't do..." Marron started but Roland lifted up his hand to disagree.

"That's where you're mistaken. They've been insulting and hurting my partner too, as well as myself."

It was then that they noticed the small horns on the tip of his head, only just visibly from his frizzy darkish ginger hair. So he was a Faunus too Marron spoke in her head, unsure if his trait was a goat, a ram or another horned animal.

"Olive here doesn't speak much, if at all. So as you can imagine, Team MCAW had a field day and then some over thefts week. So she wanted to support you earlier but she's a tad... shy."

Now she hid behind Roland, Ecru's mask was what her gaze kept watch on. Ecru removed it, but Olive still kept her eyes on it.

"Don't take it personally, she fears the Grimm and seeing you change like that, it... surprised her a little." Roland explained with Olive sheepishly poke her head behind him, still keeping watch on the mask.

"Yeah, a few Grimm are the stuff of nightmares." Noir commented on.

"Well thank you for the note, it really did help." Marron handed back the swan to Olive whom nudged Roland to take it.

Olive stepped forward to their table, making the sheet of paper she got out to spell a word she wanted to ask them. 'Really?'

"Yep, really. So thank you." Marron thanked her with the rest of her team smiling too.

The paper then turned into confetti and popped up to imitate it being used. A big grin stretched on her face with Roland mentioning to her that all she had nothing to worry about. Then they heard a gruff voice call Roland and Olive over.

"Looks like Carmine wants to head over to the next class early. Hopefully we'll talk later, Take care." He was about to leave for his teammates when Ecru asked for their team name.

Olive spelt out the abbreviation before the full team name with paper. 'Team COPR. (Copper).' She then darted out of the room towards her team but gave a wave bye before disappearing behind the door. Roland bid them farewell before he joined after her.

"So it looks like we have a team to call friends too now." Noir smiled as she finished her plate.

"I wouldn't run before we walk yet. We still haven't met their other teammates." Cyan commented, secretly dreading to make her circle even more crowded. She remembered the last time she opened up to someone or tried making friends. Though she did trust the three sat next to her.

"I'm sure we'll meet them soon, and don't worry Cyan..." Marron gave a small smile. "...you opened up to us... you certainly got me to open up. So I think we'll get along with them."

Cyan smiled back, her leader was certainly something she thought. She knew that her team ought to know about her past, but before she could say what she wanted to say, Ecru interjected.

"Shouldn't we be in our uniforms for the next class?"

Horror was on Marron's face, as she gave a squeak and grabbed Ecru and Cyan. Noir hurried after them as Marron opened a portal. Cyan called out for to wait but they were already through it as Noir tried catching up.

"What's wrong?" She called out catching her breath as she leaned on the desk, her tail catching her hat that fell from her head.

Marron was frantically looking for her uniform as the others realised where they were. It was their dorm room but just as Ecru was about to ask how she got them here, Marron was already in her uniform, despite the obvious untidiness.

"We're going to be late and we can't attend the next class in our combat clothes!" Marron panicked to tie the red ribbon, the others then saw the time and in unison hurried to follow their leader's example.

Once in their uniforms, the four darted through the portal & were running down the hallway to their class. Only Ecru called them back after seeing the were heading the wrong way. Marron cried out as she came to a halt and darted past them back where they came. Noir tried catching up where as Cyan was already ahead of Marron with Ecru stopping to check which route they needed.

 

...

 

The black bow twitched, Blake turned her head to see four students charge through the hallway, the first was a girl with gloves with a Rabbit Faunus calling out for her team to head left not far behind the gloved girl. She then saw a tall student following them and apologising to each student she went past with a Cat Faunus following them. Blake thought it odd that the student had her hair shaped as two cat ears.

Then her partner leaned towards her, she was inspecting her long golden hair when she too noticed the four students in a hurry. "They're in a hurry for class aren't they?"

"Probably the team that was targeted by Cardin's new friends." Blake remarked, as she tried returning to her book as Yang interrupted her concentration.

"So Blake, what's the plan today after class?" Yang asked with Blake just giving a raised eyebrow. "You know, a trip into the city, play a video game, team training or catch a movie?"

"I honestly haven't thought about it. Probably get that essay done." She replied, still unable to return to her book as Yang gave a sulk.

"Oh come on Blake. Surely there's something better you'd like to do than that dull essay." She folded her arms, waiting for a suggestion.

"Well I do want to visit the bookstore at some point." She commented, Yang said sure but the look on her face said otherwise to Blake. Though Blake knew her partner was trying to bond, so she agreed to some training later.

Then Weiss came toward them, trying to clean her uniform as Ruby was frantically talking.

"Not one more word out of you." Weiss coldly said as the caped girl begged to have a chance to explain.

"What happened?" Blake asked with her eyes rolling. She was hoping this argument wouldn't be as long as the last one.

"Our leader here spilt her drink down my uniform because she refuses to control her speed!"

"I keep telling you Weiss, I only used my speed cos those students charged ahead at us. How was I to know the drink would spill?!" Ruby tried explaining it again and again.

"We did see some students run by earlier." Yang defended Ruby.

"She's not lying, though it's probably best you don't use your speed with a drink again." Blake advised, to which Weiss agreed and forgave Ruby.

Ruby was already eager to get Team RWBY to their next class, much to the dissatisfaction of her sister and friends. Blake didn't get to read her book, with Yang bored for the next class that dragged on for her and Weiss still annoyed at her uniform being sticky.

While they sat down for their class, so did Team MNCE for theirs. All four only just made it to their seats as Charles Charcoal walked in, he didn't mention the homework he issued so he began his class without a second thought. It was only after class finished and when he commented on Marron catching up with the work, that he saw the paper on his desk.

He flicked through them, analysing each one when he finally understood that what he was looking at, was what he asked them to do. He remarked to himself that Team MNCE were hard workers and that they were indeed future huntresses, as he placed the notes back on his desk.

He had heard from Glynda about the matches earlier, which only confirmed his belief that they did work well as a team. Though he'd have to keep an eye on not just Team CRDL but Team MCAW too now. He knew team forming brought out the best of his students, but it also brought out the worse he speculated.

He finished tidying up the mess in the room, meanwhile Team MNCE were discussing what they had planned for the rest of the week. After a little celebration from their fights that morning.


	22. The Candle & The Beasts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their matches over, Team MNCE now face the daily antics of school life. Can Ecru face an entire class if she agrees to talk about her home? Can the team unravel the other mysterious events they've encountered? Yet Team MNCE face a greater challenge, one that crosses their path with the White Fang and their notorious ally, Roman Torchwick.

Tuesday. First Class. Beacon Academy.

The four girls sat in their chairs, exhausted from the celebrating they did last night. They now slumped onto their desks, the droning of Professor Port was mostly inaudible to them. Ecru strained to listen but it was late when they finally got to sleep, so it was not only her ears but her eyes that hurt too.

Marron was sighing from exhaustion, she could hear Professor Port's whimsical tale with both sets of ears, making his voice louder and giving her a massive headache. She wanted to cover all four ears but she'd be spotted immediately, so she sat there praying for the lesson to end soon. Cyan was still smirking, not just from the fun of celebrating their win last night, but from how ludicrous his tale was.

Cyan couldn't help but find it hilarious, as he kept the story going, seeming to add something even more flamboyant than the last to the tale. Though it was last night's music, food and explaining video games to Ecru that was what she was currently thinking of. Yet what got her attention at that moment wasn't last night's fun or the lesson they were in, but Noir.

Noir was struggling to keep up with his words, she wanted to understand as many Grimm as she could but it proved to be too much for her today. She decided to ask him later about the matter that was gnawing at the back of her mind. She hoped she was just seeing connections that were not there.

They all smiled as the bell chimed, they hurried to grab food. The four were silent as they ate, as others still congratulated them from yesterday. Cyan was getting agitated now, so she broke the silence to distract the constant flow of students asking them questions.

"What's up Noir?"

Noir tried shrugging it off as nothing but Cyan protested, knowing something was bothering her.

"It's... something I've been researching... I think it's nothing but..."

"No way it's nothing if you're stressing yourself with research." Cyan protested.

"Noir. You can tell us." Ecru said with Marron having a guess at what it was that bothered her friend, so she nodded her head to Noir.

"Not here. We'll go outside."

So they headed outside & sat in the courtyard near a few trees, away from the crowds of students still discussing about the matches.

"It's the Grimm. Back in Oobleck's class, he said the Webwalkers were acting differently but they did the same thing before. Then there's the other Spider Grimm..."

"You mean the Scarlet Weaver, but it didn't act..." Ecru started to ask but Noir decided to come clean.

"No. We encountered another... on Saturday. We didn't mention it to you with the matches coming up. Sorry about that."

"To be fair... I didn't say anything either." Marron interjected, she nearly forgot those strange Grimm.

Cyan and Ecru turned to one another and nodded in unison. They decided now was the time to tell them.

"Did this Spider Grimm have an actual mouth and jump a lot? And accompanied with a giant bunny Grimm?" Cyan asked.

Noir asked how they knew that, with Ecru explaining they had encountered it too.

"I asked Ecru not to mention it cos..." Cyan thought about the truth but she felt now wasn't the time. "...cos I wasn't prepared for them and Ecru had to kill them on her own."

"They got the jump on you?" Marron hadn't expected Cyan to be caught off guard in that fight.

"Never saw it coming, lucky I had Ecru there." She smiled at the thought of Ecru as her friend, even if the height difference was still irritating.

"I was just as much caught off as Cyan was and if she hadn't helped the way she did..." Ecru trailed off, she felt irritated at how that fight went. She made rookie mistakes she thought. She was about to explain the Grimm she did know before Marron shook her head, like she was protesting.

"Wait wait wait wait..." Marron paused trying to take it all in. "If the Grimm attacked you and us, the same day, was it because we were at the docks?"

"That's the thing Marron. I think so, but I've never heard of Grimm singling out people before. Except that Weaver after you."

Marron wasn't fond of that memory, she still hadn't told her mum nor did she plan to. Yet Noir's words were now unnerving her. That Grimm had singled her out over the others, and it was what Noir said next that sent chills down her spine.

"I can't find anything on those Spider Grimm. Like nothing, and they couldn't get past the defences. They had plenty of time to hurt anyone and do some serious damage in the city, but there's been nothing in the news at all."

"You don't mean..." Marron started asking but she let Noir speak over her.

"That they escaped the docks, that they targeted us specifically... yeah... I do." Noir found it hard to swallow, but the facts pointed to this conclusion, even though it seemed so far fetched.

"When you say you found nothing, you mean not even in stories?" Cyan wondered how something like that wasn't found before.

"Exactly that. New Grimm breeds do appear over time but there's usually stories or legends about them. With these, not a thing." Noir's frustration was clear in her face and voice.

"Woah, that's... disturbing." Cyan finished her drink, it was bad enough with Grimm they knew, but a unidentified variant meant unknowns. That usually lead to lots of huntsmen dying.

"The question is why those people were shipping Grimm past the defences?" Marron asked, trying to wrap her head around how insane it seemed. Grimm in the city, a Faunus hating gang now armed like the White Fang and Grimm with no info at all just caused an even bigger headache for her.

"Hunting Grimm is one thing, but to capture them alive. They must be extremely brave to do so, or absolutely mad." Ecru wondered why they'd attempt it.

"Now we have another reason for why we need to find that meet for the White Fang. If those people have more, then the city could be overrun." Marron didn't want to imagine Grimm knocking on her home door.

"There's something else bothering me with the Grimm. The Webwalkers acting different and that Draug alpha." Noir added, knowing this was what would freak them out the most.

"The Webwalkers I get but what about the Draug?" Cyan asked as Noir was ready to answer.

"I've read every report I could find about the alphas... they're only meant to be as tall as you Cyan."

They all fell silent at that, thinking what they hell did Marron fight at the docks then. It was a while before they started speaking again, though they all pondered on what could supersize a Grimm to that proportion.

Marron was terrified now, remembering Port's words on it being one of the smallest of the Grimm. If it could become tall enough to fit a ship's cargo container, then what if any Grimm could enlarge she thought. It was only as Ecru saw the time, that they snapped back to where they were and hurried to Doctor Oobleck's class.

...

Oobleck darted over to Ecru's desk before she sat down. He wanted to know if Ecru would be talking to the students about her birthplace. She decided she would, just asking if it was okay for her to take her time with it. It was daunting enough with this size of a class she reflected upon, but the recent discussion with Noir only made her realise what was more troubling. So speaking to a class was easier than than to fathom why the Grimm they faced were so different.

She took to the centre of the room, trying not to blend her colours as the eyes narrowed in on where she stood. She saw Cyan mouth several words. 'Pretend you're wearing the mask.' Ecru turned with Marron smiling and Noir leaning in on her desk to better hear.

She took a deep breath before Oobleck mentioned that she would be explaining The Clan of Grimm. She started with her ancestors, how they travelled across Remnant before settling not far from Lake Modena. She then described the Tideagon, she could hear people muttering under their breath about it being only a fantasy, with Oobleck shushing them as he continued to listen at every word.

Ecru paused, she dared not make eye contact to the students directly, since she already felt nervous enough. She moved onto the various ceremonies and rituals her people did. Like the harvest in Fall, where they stocked supplies for Winter, the Summer night where they would dance around a bonfire in the evening, and then she discussed the funeral ceremony.

It hurt more than she thought, recounting it to the class. She knew it was how every funeral was carried out in her village but it'd didn't lessen the pain inside her. She discussed about their belief that death was but another step on a journey, that they'd meet their families in what most called the afterlife.

The students were than asking her about her semblance, along with how she looked like a Nevermore from yesterday's match. She wasn't expecting the students to want to hear about her heritage or ability, so she nervously started explaining her semblance, 'The Art of Shade.'

She demonstrated by completely blending her colours with the desk and board behind her. One male student, who almost jumped out of seat, wanted to clarify what her semblance actually did, thinking it was like a chameleon. Ecru then stepped to one side, showing the colours now didn't match up with the background.

A few students giggled, but Ecru knew it must have been funny, so she blended the colours again and carefully picked up a book a few gasped, one even shouted 'ghost' to which Ecru had to laugh. Noir was smiling, with the others admitting that she was right about before.

"So you can change your colours, even as you move, doesn't that drain your aura a lot?"

It was Warren who asked the question. Everyone was surprised to say the least with him of all people asking the question.

"Um... yeah... but not as much as you'd expect. The real drain is constantly changing it where as changing it once lasts longer."

"So it's not permanent?"

"There's legends of the semblance doing that but no recent records."

"So is your semblance hereditary?"

"Yes, right back to when my ancestors fought the Tideagon."

She then asked for Doctor Oobleck to step forward as a volunteer. The students then saw his typically green hair change to a shade of violet. Several students laughed till it changed back, with Oobleck even more fascinated by the The Clan of Grimm then before.

"So you have to make physical contact to change the pigment?" Oobleck asked immediately as he resumed his seat, which was unusual for him to stay still for so long from the student's perspective.

"Yes Doctor. It's a risky tactic but it can be used for an advantage in battle."

Cyan saw that grin, she knew Ecru had an idea for what they were planning, so she'd have to ask later.

"Why do you wear a mask? Cos um... newsflash... mask wearing kinda sends the wrong message in these parts. No offence & all but... you don't want to be labelled as one of the White Fang." Said a female student.

"I found that out on during my first visit in the city." She remembered the commotion the police had when she walked the streets. "The mask is a custom we have, a mark of respect to our history and future."

She paused before continuing. "We are given masks as part of our training, we don the face of a Grimm to show we don't fear them. When we turn seventeen, we have a ceremony. One to show we are ready for adulthood, where we fight an alpha Grimm to death, alone."

Many students were shocked at that, some thinking and saying barbaric. Oobleck hushed them again but Ecru said it was ok.

"I know some will see it as cruel but being huntresses and huntsmen is exactly that. Preparing to fight Grimm far stronger and with no help, in that sense it's no different than my home."

The students looked at one another. Ecru's words were true, since it's what they were going to do one day but seeing Ecru before them made them wonder why she wasn't an actual huntress already.

"I decided to be a huntress since it's what my parents did, and my father still is. They saw the world and experienced not just my village's ways. It's because of their training that many live back home when they were close to death."

"Now students, you see why I say we need to learn from one another." Oobleck spoke addressing the whole class before looking at the time. He allowed one more question, which one student raised his hand as soon as Oobleck said those words.

"So you killed a Nevermore alpha, why did you choose that particular Grimm?"

Ecru paused, her thoughts were of her mother, but she decided to answer the students question. "My mother was killed by a Nevermore several years ago. I feared them whenever the flew over our village since then. Normally we don't choose a Grimm to hunt, but I did. Before I could face being a huntress or protecting my village, I had to overcome my fear. That's why I chose the Nevermore, it was the only way I could master my fear."

The students did not speak or move, Team MNCE knew this was something extremely hard for Ecru to share.

"Thank you Miss Modena, I can only imagine how hard it must be to share that personal experience. " He said as he walked over to her, applauding her for talking about her village. Many of the students did too, which made Ecru feel relieved to have spoken about it.

"Now students, before the bell rings, I want you to read the chapter in your textbooks on the history of villages outside the kingdoms. There will be a quiz for our next class, so I expect each of you to be ready for it."

The majority of students sulked and sighed as they  turned their notebooks to the chapter. A short while later they heard the bell, which gave them relief from Oobleck giving an essay as extra work on top of the quiz. Cyan asked if Ecru was ok, knowing how much that must have took her to open up about it.

Ecru assured Cyan she was fine, she actually felt good saying it, as her team decided tonight was the night. So they went to dinner, thankfully missing the most crowded time. They didn't speak with various students with in ear range. They knew they could get into trouble if they were caught. Marron remembered Glynda's essay punishment well, as did Noir and Cyan, dreading if they got caught red handed.

Ecru guessed what kind of detentions the four of them could get if they were caught, but using her semblance meant they had some means to mislead their foes and keep one another safe she thought. She, like the others, finished their dinner to head back to the dorm room, to prepare for their undercover stakeout.

...

Team MNCE Dorm.

Marron was starting to have second thoughts, it was partially her plan but not being in her usually combat armour irritated her. She now had a plain t-shirt and jeans, something she rarely wore but it was necessary. If she went in her combat stuff, even with the colours altered, she'd stick out as a student and her rabbit ears had to be on show this time for the undercover to work.

She looked at Noir who didn't look much better about it now that they were going through with it. Noir had her hair washed, the cat ear shapes now gone and so was the witch's outfit. She wore a buttoned up shirt and a long skirt. Not her typical wardrobe she thought but at least they could pass as different people.

Ecru had already changed her pigments, now her hair was black, her eyes now dark blue and her combat clothes like a dark oak. Marron stepped forward, seeing her colours change before her eyes. The brown hair and rabbit ears were stark white, her blue eyes now a shade of yellow.

Ecru only slightly changed the clothes, from a light tone of creme to a slight grey, as Marron was still amazed at the abilities of Ecru's semblance. Noir stepped forward, seeing her black curly hair slowly change to a dark brown, like a leaf in Fall. She got a glance of her tail turning to in the mirror, as did the clothes she wore. No longer her typical black style, but a bright blue shirt and a dark blue skirt.

She actually liked the blue colours, as she too checked herself in the reflection. It was like a different girl was in front of her. She almost didn't recognise Marron or Ecru had they not asked her if she was ok. It threw Noir off balance hearing their voices but she quickly adjusted to the new looks. 'What would you think of this Mom?' Noir asked herself, trying to think of an answer that Magenta would've given.

"Right, my turn." Cyan muttered, dreading what colour scheme she'd be lucky dipping for the covert job. She didn't want to be caught, but she preferred the notion of getting to beat a few more bad guys than skulking in the shadows. She also had mixed feelings on the pigment changes, she struggled with the hair changing before she reflected on as Ecru placed a finger on her head.

Cyan had her eyes closed, she sighed waiting for Ecru to say she was done. Ecru decided to gamble on something as the pigment changed as Marron and Noir watched. Cyan opened her eyes, at first she saw nothing different in her clothes but it was her hair. It was no longer blonde, it was silver with a hint of blue.

"I figured that you're clothes would blend in anyway, so I just changed your emblem to blend in with your clothes and as for... your..." Ecru trailed off, thinking she had screwed up. Cyan had a tear in her eye, to which Marron and Noir asked what was wrong.

"It's nothing." She said, wiping the tear away, still staring at the hair in the reflection. "Just... seeing a ghost." She joked but Ecru knew that Cyan had seen the version of her that she thought was long gone. "Thank you." She whispered barely audible but Ecru heard, with Noir and Marron wondering what Cyan had said to Ecru.

"How are you hiding 'Grimalkin'?" Ecru asked Noir, seeing that she could hard holster it on her back like normal.

"In my satchel." As Noir produced an even smaller form of her broomstick. They watched as it extended to it's normal short form before she made it slightly smaller again to put it in the satchel bag she had. "Not how I prefer to have it, but makes it easier to blend in."

Marron had her wands, one in each of her pockets, before each of them had a scroll that she gave them from the stash she had under the bed. The numbers and ID's were simply, 'Tail', 'Salad', 'Shock' & 'Never'. Obvious to them but not for anyone who happened to get the scrolls.

"Are we really going to be ok doing this tonight? We didn't really rest much." Ecru asked.

The girls looked at one another, they still felt tired but they all knew that they needed answers about the Grimm and their captors too.

"Just remember the plan, recon only. No fights unless we get made and if we do, it's to retreat immediately."

"Sounds good, just hope we don't run into that weird woman from the docks." Noir still hated how she took on all four of them like she wasn't even trying.

"I doubt we'll be seeing her again until we go knocking on the door of those Faunus hating nuts. Just remember the codeword if you do see her, last thing we want is to face her head on unprepared. We abort the mission, no exception and no taking risks. Agree?" Marron asked her team, to which they agreed with no fuss. None of them hoped to see that cruel face and smile anytime soon.

So they headed into the city, with a mix of adrenaline and dread, as the sunlight faded and the street lights turned on.

...

Vale streets.

Ecru waited in the shadows with Cyan, the two hid as best as they could. They saw Marron and Noir being escorted from the bookstore down the alleyways, to a building that was boarded up. The man who was leading had a strange two tailed black coat, as he opened a secret door and handed them masks before bowing before them.

Ecru and Cyan snuck past him, heading for any rooms that were unattended while Noir and Marron filed through the corridor into a large room with a platform in front of the massive crowd they joined.

Neither of the girls imagined this many Faunus at the meeting, there were well over fifty Noir speculated as Marron pointed to the platform. A man walked onto the centre stage, beneath the bowler hat was fiery orange hair as he raised his cane to thank the crowd, who were booing and displeased with the guest in front of them.

"Thank you. Please hold the applause till the end." The man joked as he walked back and forth on the platform.

"A human?!"

"Is this some sick joke?!"

The crowd was slowly turning into a riot as the guest just smiled at the words that were being shouted at him.

Noir leaned to Marron, asking if he was who she thought he was. Just as Marron replied, the man stepped forward, his white coat stood out in the poorly lit room.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen. Now you've probably seen this mug of mine on the news. For those of you who haven't, the name's Roman Torchwick. Your probably wondering why a lowly human is here before you. Well, allow me to shed some light on that subject."

Then a hologram appeared before them, it was a map of Vale, with a few red dots scattered across it.

"Now these are key areas you've struck in the last five years under your improved leadership. Now here's what you've accomplished with me on the payroll."

The number of red dots grew, it shocked most as they saw so many shops and establishments affected.

"Now I know I'm not one of you, but like you, I've been categorised against my will and the question is by who. The schools, the government, the military, all who are suppose to protect us and yet they are the ones who treat as like the Grimm, like monsters."

There was no more rioting to get him to be quiet, in fact they were now quiet for what he had to say.

"I personally am not standing for that. I'm tired of being stepped on, being called the degenerative for being who and what I am. What say you?" His words were met with applause and cheers now. 'Like sheep' he thought as he chose his words carefully to keep them hooked.

"You've been rejected, lied to, and trodden on since you were born. They want to call us monsters, so we will show them that they are the monsters!" He smiled as the entire crowd cheered in unison, almost deafening as he put another hologram up. It was Atlas and a single red dot that was moving down the map to Vale.

"Soon a shipment will be arriving, it will have the means to not only achieve our goals of revolution, but also but an end to a thorn that's been in your side. My employer, who for certain reasons has to remain anonymous, has gambled and risked so much to help the cause. This shipment has weapons fresh off the assembly line from Atlas itself. As for the thorn in you side, The Crimson Hand, with these weapons we will wipe them off the face of Vale! And then the whole of Remnant!"

Noir watched as the crowd really celebrated as the hologram changed to a picture of a red left hand. Now they knew who their enemies were and the White Fang were going to bring war into the streets of the city. Marron however was puzzled by how they had got Atlas weaponry and why Torchwick of all people was on their side.

Before either could ask the other anything, a big man with short black hair came onto the stage thanking their guest, with Torchwick raising his cane into the air, a triumph cheer to the crowd as they continued the encore of applause. He left the platform, lighting a cigar as he proceeded down the hallway to a room.

Noir and Marron watched as the crowd turned to the big man, who asked new members to wait to the right side of the room. Noir guessed this was a temporary base, as she remembered that new members were usually escorted to another room. So the two waited while the White Fang were discussing something, probably the shipment Marron speculated as they waited with the other new members.

...

Ecru and Cyan split up, the wait and uncertainty ate away at them. Ecru decided to head to another room, and to keep an eye out for a possible exit. She knew from her brief time with the team that Faunus' were wrongfully treated, but she also knew that the White Fang were equally wrong in their actions. She now understood a little better of the hardships her friends had lived through their whole lives.

Cyan was busy going through the files, she found documents with the same symbol that was on the scroll. She pocketed it but then realised they'd notice it missing, so she took photos on the scroll instead. Once she was done, she forwarded it to own scroll back in the dorm, on the off chance it broke.

She heard loud applause, dreading what crazy plan they were cooking up next. Then she heard footsteps, so she darted behind the cabinet, cursing her size for actually fitting. The size thing was still an irritation but being with Ecru was helping she thought.

The door opened and she was shocked that it was Roman, the same crook from when she first saw Ruby at the Dust shop. He sighed as he sat in the chair, calling some of the White Fang animals. Then someone accompanied him, his mood was different as he smiled.

Cyan turned and dreaded the peek, she typed the phrase on the scroll, but saw it was a low signal, meaning the others wouldn't get it straight away. She saw the woman twirl her parasol as she listened to Roman give her an order.

"Cross will meet in the usual spot. The shipment will be coming in the month at the docks. Remember that the White Fang can't see you with The Crimson Hand and vice versa. Can't have them knowing our employers true goals, can we?"

The woman didn't speak but smiled as she left room. Cyan didn't like this twist, those two wanted a war and someone else was pulling their strings. She just hoped her team got the message, now the tricky part was escaping, as she tried holding her breath as Roman approached the cabinet.

Ecru found the ideal exit, it was up some stairs and it lead to the roof of the next building. The perfect escape route she thought, till she heard footsteps approach. She changed the colours and crouched. She preferred a head on fight but the odds were not favourable. 

Then she saw the woman and nearly cried out in shock. 'Why is she here of all places?!' she nearly spoke as she covered her mouth as the strawberry and brown haired woman tiptoed across to her, she paused right in front of Ecru, thinking the woman knew where she was but then saw the woman walk past her.

She looked up and internally sighed. The woman had stopped to look in the mirror that was above her. Ecru crept back the way she came, getting her scroll out to give the message when it rung in her hand. She panicked and darted to the box next to her, frantically trying to find the silent button. To her horror, the woman was approaching towards her, so she hid in the box.

The woman got out her scroll but then surveyed the room and checked the corners. She knew it wasn't her scroll, so she wondered who was here with her. Then she lifted the box up, only to toss it to one side in disappointment. Neo decided to head out from the open window and thought of the fun she'd have with Cross.

Ecru sighed, slowly heading back to the room Cyan was in. She paused as she heard a voice and it wasn't her partner talking.

Cyan watched as Roman was talking to himself, spouting something about error after error as he walked out. She snuck out from behind the cabinet as she headed to the desk. She saw Roman's scroll, perfect she thought. She reached for it, then she heard a thud behind her.

"Well... what do we have here?" Roman asked as he shut the door behind him.

Cyan turned, to see the cane pointed at her, Roman was smirking. Then two guards came in, in white jackets with a black hood and their masks like the ones Marron and Noir received.

"What's the prob..." They asked before seeing Cyan and raised their weapons.

"Easy boys. Let's see what this rodent knows. The girl I mean." He said as the two looked at one another and moved to his side.

Cyan hated this, there was no chance to get her weapons as they slowly moved to her. Roman was puzzled, he had seen the girl before but where he thought. Then he turned to the guard but he was gone.

The other guard gave a shriek, pointing the gun around the room. Then he vanished in front of them, the guards were still screaming. Roman was about to say what was going on, but he was hit from behind. Ecru grabbed Cyan and darted out of the room, both disappearing in front of Roman's eyes. He fired a shot at the door, the explosion tore the door clean off.

...

Marron and Noir were trying to blend in with the other recruits, thankfully no one paid much attention as they waited like the others. Then they got a message on their scrolls, as they felt the vibrate since they were on silent mode. The two checked it and it said 'Codeword: Berry.'

They turned to each other, eyeing the hallway they came from. Both were shocked that she was here of all places, so they tried finding a way to escape. Marron used her semblance to drop several White Fang members from the floor and fall from the ceiling. Everyone looked at what happened as Marron and Noir darted for the hallway as the door blew clean off.

They ran for the door but heard Cyan shout "This way!" as her voice came from the stairs. They ran up the stairs and jumped out the window onto the roof. They felt a hand and saw their colours blend with the rooftop. They stood up and saw the White Fang head out in every direction, the new members turned tail and fled from the scene altogether.

Then they notice the colours changed back to their disguise, with Cyan sighing loudly that her bike was still undiscovered, though she hoped the paintwork wasn't scratched or dented as she saw the last White Fang member dart past it. Ecru sat down, feeling bad that she forgot the silent mode on her scroll. Cyan gave her a pat on the back, saying it was ok.

Then the four turned to see Roman jump onto the roof with the two guards, now visible again.

"Impressive trick. You fooled the mutts and now you're going to suffer." 

He raised the cane and fired, Marron redirected it back at the building they left, the rubble blocking the hole. Marron drew her wands that turned to pistols. Roman blocked as the two guards jumped into the fray, firing shots at Ecru and Noir. They blocked the bullets and fought toe to toe with them.

They watched their swings, knowing they didn't have as much room as they needed to use their weapons. Cyan pressed the button on her sheath, 'Shock Reaper' soared up and once caught, opened up in scythe form as she charged at Roman. He blocked the strike, and used the hook of his cane to spiral Cyan away, Marron caught her from falling by grabbing her hood and the scythe's tip. She struggled but pulled her up as Cyan pushed Marron to duck from Roman's shot.

"You kids and your scythes are coming out of the woodworks!" He cried out as he fired another round, pushing one of the guards out of his way, straight into Noir's 'Grimalkin'.

Then he dodged Ecru's sword as it nearly sliced his cane. Roman fired it so that it flew & the handle hit Ecru in the chest, with the cane springing back to him. He hooked 'Grimalkin' with the handle, sending Noir over the rooftop.

Noir's semblance stopped her from falling further, rebalancing on the rooftop to see Cyan and Ecru taking turns of slashing, his weapon blocked them all and Roman seemed to glide with every move. Like it was no effort at all, but his face was no longer smiling, it showed arrogance, fuelled by frustration.

He turned to see the White Fang guard that was still conscious, surrender by dropping his gun as Marron kicked it away. So he fired the next shot at the guard's foot, sending over the building's edge. Marron's semblance gave him a much shorter fall, but it was a long enough distraction for the handle of Roman's cane to shoot over her arm and when recoiled, pulled her straight to him, as he kicked her.

Noir called his name out, readying 'Grimalkin' to fire missiles, but he held Marron with her her arm twisted and his weapon aimed at the others.

"Listen bunny, I don't know what you're doing here, & quite frankly I don't care. Now you kitty, are going to drop the broom or your disappearing friends there will permanently vanish!" He firmly kept an eye on the girls while holding Marron.

"Why did you hurt them? You work for the White Fang!" Marron asked.

"Only cos I have to work with those mutts!"

"They tried protecting you!" Noir shouted at him.

"Keyword there my dear is 'try'. If they lose or surrender, then they're useless to me, like the trash they're rightfully called." He calmly said, not noticing Marron's gesture to the others to keep him talking.

"You're sick. Have you no shame?! No honour?!" Ecru cried out, disgusted at how easy he threw lives away.

"When your life is on the line, it's either you or them. It's a dog eat dog world, and I'm prepared to live by any means. So you're going to put down your weapons, then I'll decide whether I kill you or let the White Fang play with you. Hell, I may even give you to the Crimson Hand as a favour."

"Why are you helping both sides?" Marron asked as she quietly moved her hand up, and acted like she was adjusting glasses. Ecru and Cyan were baffled by the hand gesture, but Noir's confident face meant Marron had a plan. So the two waited for whatever she was going to do.

"Now that'd be spoiling all the fun we'll be having. Oh wait, you'll be long gone by then. Oh well, guess you'll never get know, little bunny." He smirked as his grip tightened and he readied the shot.

"Some criminal mastermind, getting his arse handed to him by four teenagers!" Cyan hoped this would distract him enough for Marron's plan to work.

Then he focused on the girls, each once of their colours was changing. Cyan was the first to notice that Ecru was warn out, then saw the colours change before their eyes. Roman knew them, they were the same girls from the pictures that Neo sent, he was almost certain, he wanted to see them fully to make sure.

Marron knew their time was up judging by Noir's face, she hoped he'd talk more but it was now or him figure out their identities. "Now!" She shouted as she fell into a black hole.

In that instant, of Roman turning to look where Marron went, he had left himself open as Ecru threw Dust vials at him. He fired the shot at it, but then dropped his cane as a static shot had followed the Dust vial and fried his weapon's firing chamber. The static hurt his arm, which made it all the easier for Noir to launch him into the air with 'Grimalkin'. 

He flailed as he spun upwards, before falling. Then his vision blurred as he was no longer falling downward but sideways, falling through a black hole. Then he felt the kick to his head and he was out like a light for the rest of the night.

"For the record, I have a name & it's not bunny!" Marron said as she took lungs full of air, her team where wooing at her finishing move.

"Overkill but still awesome." Noir looked at the damage the fight had caused.

"Nah, scumbag had it coming." Cyan said folding her arms.

"I'm sorry about the sem..." Ecru tried saying but Marron stopped her.

"Not your fault... should've rested more... before we headed out." Marron was still breathing heavy, Roman's kick earlier packed more punch than she expected, thinking they'd be like twigs.

"Well for our first proper mission, we kicked ass." Noir cheered.

"Can we celebrate when we get back to the dorm before the White Losers decide to head back?" She poked her head over the edge, her bike was fine, but the idea of Roman and the others waking didn't need much imagination to speculate what would happen if they stayed.

Marron jumped onto Noir's broom, with Ecru getting on the back of Cyan's bike. They disappeared into the night, it would be hours before the other White Fang members returned to find their building damaged. Longer still for Roman to wake, furious at not confirming who the girls were or why the paid a visit.

Roman decided that the next meet he'd be having Neo close by, as he bent his cane in frustration, the metal creaking under the strain. The White Fang were furious too at the idea of several Faunus' actually fighting against their work, thinking they were no different than pets obeying their masters out of fear.

Meanwhile Team MNCE was back in their dorm room, getting ready for bed. Cyan was about to go over with the info she got, but found all three of them fast asleep. She smiled and sighed, thinking it'll do in the morning as she got changed. She quietly wished them goodnight, thinking back to how her mom did the same thing all those years ago.

Before she got into bed, she saw Ecru muttering in her sleep, the words revealing what Cyan expected. Doc had told Ecru about her hair, 'sly SOB' she thought as she pulled the sheet over Ecru. Cyan knew these days were numbered, either by killing (or being killed by) the man who haunted her memories, being hurt by the various hate groups or even surviving her time at Beacon. The four years would end and then what she wondered.

'Could she actually be a huntress, despite everything? Could the four of them stay as a team after they graduated?' Then she smiled and closed her eyes, curling under the sheets. 'What was it about those three that could make feel attached and talk so much?'

The question was repeatedly asked in her mind, so much that she hadn't realised the passage or time or the slip from awake to dreaming till she heard Marron's voice about their next class. So the four were soon ready for another day of studying, with Cyan secretly hoping for what she already knew.

Ecru, Noir and Marron were her friends, and she swore to tell them everything. Though she hoped not all at once, as she checked her gloves. Somethings were easier to explain than others, she thought as she heard her name from her team, calling her to the first class of the day.

 

[ Would like to thank Storygazer & BloodyRosalia for letting me use their two OC Grimm from the earlier chapter, don't forget to check out their RWBY fanfic.]


	23. Bonus Chapter 4: Home Is Where Family Resides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecru's past is revealed.

The Clan of Grimm Village. Many Years Ago.

It was a cold winter, The Clan was unanimous about it as the snow kept piling up. The children were oblivious to the dangers the season brought in it's wake, instead of fearing the cold they made angels and threw snowballs.

Yet today there were no games or laughing, the children were like the adults, in mourning. Every member made the journey to Lake Modena, normally they'd never leave the village unattended, but this was no normal funeral.

As the people walked the path, fighting the howling wind and snow against their faces. They finally came to the lake, despite the cold the lake wasn't frozen over, defiant against mother nature itself.

At the front of the crowd was a man and his daughter, she tried not to cry but the tears flowed anyway. He too was crying, but he didn't show it as much as his daughter. The masks hid the tears but they may as well not bothered, for everyone there was grieving. From the elders to the young, they all missed her.

They still remembered the day she came, it was rare for outsiders to choose their customs/their way of life, even rarer to bond with virtually everyone in the village. She was like Spring itself, so beautiful and full of life.

They laid her body in the boat and it slowly went out onto the lake. The wind was rough yet the water was calm. It went further into the heart of the lake, almost at the rock formation in the centre, it towered high and was jagged, like a knife with it's blade pointing out of the water into the sky.

There was a prayer and words about her mother that others mentioned. From her battles with the Grimm, the times she helped with rebuilding the homes and even the garden she planted where the red roses bloomed. Ecru knew these stories, she knew the Grimm took lives and that her mother saved them from the Nevermore. Yet all she wanted was to see her one more time.

Then the arrows flew into the air, a fiery trail as they arced over the lake. The boat began to burn, the ashes rising into the snowstorm. Ecru's father held her tight, she knew how much her mother meant to him, otherwise she'd not have been born.

In the end, only three remained to watch the boat finally disappear into the water. Ecru was still holding her father's hand, even as her grandfather beckoned them to head home for the storm was now almost upon them.

The next day Ecru was given her mother's swords, she gladly took them but she didn't feel that she should have them. They were the only thing her mother had left of where she came from, back from when her mother met her father.

For years her mother told her about life beyond the village. The large buildings, the scorching sands, the endless ocean and the mountains that touched the sky. Ecru wanted to know what these words truly meant, what her mother saw but still chose her father and even her over it all.

She knew this village would always be her home, that she would return here as a future leader. She never resented it, as it was what her family always did. Protecting her family, her people, it's what she always wanted. Yet the call to explore was there, and she couldn't resist it.

Ecru was watching the flower bed, she sat there remembering the many hours her mother spent over the many coloured roses like a living rainbow. Only now snow covered it, like the flowers were never there or ever bloom again.

It had been a few days now but the pain was still fresh as she contemplated on her mother's words. 'Home is where family resides.' Her mother explained home didn't have to be a building or a place firmly in the ground, it was where the people you love are. Ecru could still hear her mother speak those words as she was lost in the memory.

"There's my little bud." Said her father who sat with her in the snow. "You waiting for those flowers to bloom?"

She nodded her head, still looking at the snow.

"I already know what you're thinking." She turned her head to see him continue talking. "Your mother never did like to stay in one place. She too wanted to explore and do so much, yet despite all that... she wanted to stay here with us." The tears were flowing but he didn't act like he was crying.  
Ecru knew that The Clan's ways could seem harsh and cold, but they lived deep in Grimm territory. Survival was drilled into them from an early age.

"You want to see the world. The whole of Remnant I bet." He smiled at his girl, she was just like her mother he thought, as he stroked her hair. "I won't lie to you. I don't want you to go, but I get the vibe no words are going to stop you."

Ecru got up and shook her head as a no, it was her face that made him smile. The same defiant grin, even with the tears on her cheeks, she really was Rose's daughter he thought as he hugged her.

"Then you're going to need training." He sighed at the thought of his girl growing up so fast.

"Once I master the katanas, I can..." But her father interrupted her.

"You'll need more than just our training." He said with Ecru tilting her head, wondering what her father meant. "You'll first need our coming of age ceremony, then your training begins. I know turning seventeen sounds a long way but once you do, you can then attend one of the academies, like what I did."

"Like mother too?"

"Yeah, she did too. It's why I go away from time to time. I go protect the nearby villages we trade with and help others who travel along the many paths. That way they get home safe. The world is far larger and scarier than you think my dear. It's also quite strange."

"Strange?" She asked.

"There's towers that touch the heavens, Grimm more unique and more people than you can begin to count out there." He started saying before making up strange fantasies of tales, making Ecru laugh and him play with her in the snow.

...

The days became weeks, and weeks turned to months. Before long the seasons changed and then Ecru was now on her way to Beacon. He wondered where that time went, when had his little bud bloomed as an adult. How he wished Rose could see their daughter now.

He sat at the monument, he saw the engraved name like so many who died protecting the people who passed by. 'Rose Scarlet-Modena.' She even changed her name when they married, something of a rarity in Remnant, he thought as he sat there.

He heard his name being called, so he said to the memorial (to Rose) that their daughter would be fine, as he went to inspect the commotion. Then he heard the cry, the shrill noise of a Nevermore as it flew above them. It didn't land as David expected, in fact it flew on towards the lake.

The Nevermore circled Lake Modena, before landing on the rock formation. Behind the rock was a smaller one with a ledge that led into a cave. The Nevermore perched there, it waited as a figure emerged from the darkness. The mask was of a Beowulf and the cloak was like the starless night, as it pet the monstrous bird.

"Shh...there there my dear... you'll have your revenge... in good time." The figure spoke as the Nevermore became silent. It waited as he continued. "You helped me with taking that outsider's life. Now all I have to do is kill the spawn. Then the village, The Clan, is ours."

Other figures appeared, bowing to him and the Nevermore as it screeched and flew into the sky. He turned to his followers, who continued to bow to him. He knew their day would come and then The Clan of Grimm would be what it once was.

Though he had to cleanse the unworthy as he put it. He had done it over time, like sending the Grimm that Winter so many years ago. Yet a new method was needed, for he knew 'The Bringer of Night' would return, for it was foretold by the elders in their history.

He looked upon the lake, it's crystal blue shone in the spring light. Before he returned inward to the darkness of the cave, he knew Ecru would have to be cut down. Soon he thought, as he knew she would be heading to Beacon, where the light shone lies not truth.

...

Ecru knew it would be a long journey ahead of her, she was prepared for it. Though she wondered about her mother, did she walk these very steps or feel nervous with excitement like her now? She already knew whatever the answers were, her mother would be thrilled for her, as she remembered that smile of hers.

So she kept moving forward, a smile hidden behind her mask, as she looked for the tower her father vividly described so many years ago to her.

 

(Would like to apologise for the delay in updating these chapters. Do hope all my readers are enjoying the fic.)


	24. Catching Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team MNCE spend some down time after their recent adventures, only forces begin to set in motion a heinous plan for the heroes. Yet Team COPR begin to suspect things that some want to remain a mystery.

 Saturday. The Blanc Residence.

Marron sat in the chair, dreading what to say to her mother, whose face pretty much said that she had a good understanding of what had happened over the last two weeks. She was in casual clothes while her combat clothes were in the wash, just like her friends who waited outside.

"Why didn't you mention any of it?! I'm your mother, you can always trust me."

"Mum, you worry enough & my friends looked out for me."

"That's not the point Marron. You should be the one telling me this, not getting a phone call from one of your professors." She folded her arms, remembering what Merlin had always said to their daughter. She was torn because she had first hand experience but she promised him and intended to keep it.

"So... you were involved with that thing on the news about the docks, weren't you?"

"I have... no clue... what..." She paused as her mother's eyebrow raised. Marron knew she was caught in the act, so she decided to come clean. "Yes mum, that was me and my friends."

"You really are just like me when I was your age. Refusing to do what I was told, getting into fights and having to get my team to calm me down." Marion smiled at the memories, wishing Merlin could be here to rub that fact in her face. "Only difference is you're the team leader. You have to set the example and I know you need to do what it is you're doing. But please... come back home... and visit more."

"I will mum, I promise." Marron hugged her mum, with Galatee barking for attention, who got a fuss from them both with each ear. Then her ears darted to the front door.

"Who could that be? The postman has already been." Marion pondered as Marron stopped her.

"I... uh... wanted you to meet my friends."

"Well why didn't you bring them in earlier?" Marion now waiting to find out who her daughter's team was.

"About that... um... one of my friends... she um... looks up to you, since you're a celebrity an all."

"Wait... what?"

"Yeah, apparently she got inspired to be a huntress from a vid of you when you were a huntress in training. I'll ask about that later. First, I'll get my team to come in."

Marion's eyebrow raised, utterly confused by what her daughter told her, as Marron got the door. She recognised Noir instantly, who rushed in to cuddle Galatee. She greeted her as Marion was taken back by the tall red headed girl.

She seemed sheepish but Marion was more surprised by this new friend. The girl was nothing like she was expecting, for she was very tall & didn't look like a huntress. In fact she was relieved, she dreaded there'd be a boy on the team. Marion knew it was her maternal concerns for her child, but she tried not to let it worry her. She knew her daughter was fine, especially with the knowledge of what her daughter did some nights.

"Um... a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Blanc. My name is Ecru Modena."

She greeted Ecru in who took a seat while finding all the objects and items strange. It was nothing like her home yet it had the same atmosphere, guessing all homes were welcoming.

Then Galatee jumped out of Noir's arms and sat at Ecru's feet. Ecru cuddled the puppy much to their surprise, with Ecru's voice being inaudible and repeating how cute Galatee was. Galatee squirmed from the unexpected affection from the new person. At this point Ecru remembered the others in the room, so she crouched up on her seat, trying not to look in their eyes.

Marron and Noir looked at one another, not expecting Ecru to be the animal loving type when she came from a family of warriors outside the kingdom's defences. Then Cyan stepped in, circling the room.

It was nothing like she expected, nor was the infamous 'Bramble'. Cyan wasn't disappointed but she was surprised at the woman in front of her. She didn't act like the Faunus girl she looked up to or appear to be a badass huntress, instead she looked like an older Marron minus the suit and more stereotypical mom.

The room didn't seem like the home of a world famous huntress either, it actually looked a lot like her old home back in Atlas. She looked at her arms, slightly adjusting the gloves, dreading to have her arms exposed here.

"So... you must be Cyan then. Marron mentioned how you got her replacement combat clothes. Thank you for looking out for my girl." Marion took Cyan's hands, noticing how odd they seemed but didn't bring it up on the startled face the blonde haired girl had.

"Sure." Cyan sheepishly said, taken back by 'The Bramble' actually holding her hands. Then reality set in that her arms wouldn't be warm, even with the gloves masking them. "I um... wanted to ask..."

Marion invited her to a seat to calm the girl, guessing she was the one who Marron mentioned. She was still surprised that people remembered her from her huntress days.

"Can I have your autograph?" The girl quietly asked, so that the other's didn't hear but Marron could with her rabbit ears, so she tried hiding the smirk. It made her smile seeing her more girly side than the cold shoulder she portrayed.

'Haven't been asked for that in a long time.' She thought as she whispered back "sure" with the option of a selfie on Cyan's scroll. Cyan asked for it when the other's weren't looking or nearby, trying her best to hold the squeal of excitement.

Galatee sat at Cyan's feet, so she scooped down to give a fuss but Galatee pined after sniffing her gloves. After an awkward silence, Galatee finally let Cyan stroke her head. Marron & Noir guessed that Cyan never went anywhere without the gauntlets, though they each wondered how she got passed the rules about carrying their weapons.

They talked about their time over the last fortnight, with Marron comically trying to give various hand signs and gestures to not elaborate certain events. Noir picked up on it first but Ecru had no clue what half those actions/symbols meant. So she decided to keep quiet on half of what happened, though looking at Marron's mother, she honestly felt the woman knew everything and then some she thought.

Cyan brought up certain things but it was a clear cut version rather than detailing the full extent of the events. Noir and Marron were wide eyed, silent even at what Cyan blurted out. The fake ears, Noir frightened and Marron being tricked. To the partners' horror, she had said it to Marion, who was laughing.

Ecru frantically tried to diffuse the situation but hadn't a clue what to say when Cyan started talking about Ecru's disagreeing acts. As if on queue, Ecru had blended into the seat, causing Marion to laugh more.

"Mum... it's not funny."

"Forgive me. I'm not laughing at you or your friends. It just takes me back to what my team was like. I'm just glad my Marron has such great friends looking out for her."

Suddenly the three didn't feel as bad as they did earlier, but they all said in unison about Cyan's reaction in the forest during the test, plus how she reacted to Ecru in her uniform.

Now Cyan felt flustered and nervous in front of her idol, who was laughing again. She sunk into the seat, seeing just how funny it was with how daft she was then. Marion apologised and went to make tea. She asked Cyan if she could help her, a ploy to give her the photo. Cyan instantly felt better but now dreaded if the others ever found out.

They sat down to the drinks, feeling better as they discussed more. They talked about Beacon, their classes and fellow students. Marion asked about each of Marron's friends, with just updates on Noir and her brother's. She was surprised that Ecru came from outside the kingdom and Cyan being from Atlas.

Though it was Cyan's surname that danced in Marion's mind, wondering where she had heard it before. She was lost in thought as Marron started talking to her.

"Mum? Everything ok?"

"Yes, sorry. Just so happy to see my little girl make friends and awesome ones at that." Marion smiled as Marron called out "MUM!".

"Well you never really had many friends, and now you have a team full of them. I call that a 300% increase."

"It's embarrassing mum, and I made friends with Noir and her brothers before getting a team."

"You're right dear, that makes a 700% increase."

Marron lowered her head, covering her face with the humiliation.

"Wait... you mean you never had friends?" Ecru asked with Marron shaking her head.

"Come on, we can't be the first you ever..." Cyan started but soon ate her words, thinking back on several painful memories.

"Downside to being a Faunus... you get petted more than getting asked to hang out." Marion said, still remembering when she was younger, with Merlin being the first to see past the ears.

"It's not quantity that matters, it's quality." Noir quoted her mom.

"Like I said, it makes me happy to see my girl be with friends. Forgot to ask, what are you four doing with your day off?"

"We're taking Ecru to the movies. She's never been to one, so we're going to make it one to remember." Noir sprung up to reveal, Ecru smiled but she was extremely nervous.

"Well, fingers crossed you have a great time Ecru. Hope it's a film all four of you love. Just remember to turn your scroll off, or on silent at least."

Ecru was now even more concerned with the last time she forgot to turn it to silent mode, the pink and brunet woman's smile sent chills down her spine. Something about her was unnerving as she tried working out what the movies were.

"I will Mrs. Blanc. Thank you very much for the tea, I just have no idea what I'm in for." The sudden thought of Lien made Ecru wonder how much this thing they were heading to was going to cost.

"You don't have to call me Mrs. or 'Bramble', just call me Marion. What time is your film?"

"We haven't looked yet, we're going to help Ecru decide with it being her first visit."

'No pressure.' Ecru thought as she handed her cup to Cyan who was collecting them. Galatee was following Cyan when Ecru picked her up and cuddled her a 'goodbye' with lots of comments on how fluffy she was. She wiggled out of the strong hold, only just, to lick Marron and Noir farewell.

Marron was the last to leave the house, hugging her mum before leaving. The others already saying their goodbyes for Marron to have a moment alone with her mother. As her daughter left, she looked at the photo of Merlin, thinking how proud he'd be and what he'd say at Marron now grown up. She watched them out the window, so overcome with relief that her daughter wasn't as lonely as she was back then.

...

"Your mother was lovely." Ecru said with Noir adding to it.

"Told you she was awesome."

"Still embarrassing for me. Well at least Cyan got to... what is she doing?" Marron leaned to Ecru and Noir, as they watched Cyan still walk ahead of her.

They turned to see Cyan was looking at her scroll, who was smiling more than she normally did, only peaking their interest. She soon shifted her eyes, to the others trying to hide the photo on her scroll, thinking they hadn't noticed.

Marron knew that was the photo of Cyan with her mum, it was weird but she supposed that it was a dream come true for Cyan to meet her idol. It just seemed so surreal to her still, thinking that later she'd ask her mum more about being 'The Bramble'.

Noir was curious but heard Marron discus about which film they should choose. Ecru was silent due to the fact she had no clue what each suggestion meant. Cyan gave some suggestions but Ecru was wondering where this cinema was in the city.

After a while of walking, they came to a big building with giant posters hanging outside. There were about six films to choose, as the girls explained what each one was. Ecru now understood that it was like a book being read but it moved. She was guessing it was like the news on the scroll, only bigger judging from the building.

She looked through the titles, with each member of Team MNCE explain the basic plot, so she chose the one that had a Nevermore in the background of the poster. It reminded her of home, the trees, the Grimm and the person using swords on the cover.

"Grimm Slayer VI?" Ecru asked, wondering what the four meant. Marron explained it was part of a series of films, that it might be a hard one to follow without seeing the others. So Ecru looked at the other titles, the one on the left of it had a man and woman riding in a car with another shooting at them.

So they went with that one, with Cyan getting Lien out much to the three saying they'd pay their own. In the end, Cyan bought the tickets and popcorn with the girls thanking her but feeling guilty for her paying. Cyan protested that it was her way to apologise for the last few weeks, even though they didn't think she had to.

They were guided to large doors at the end of a hallway, the room was barely lit, as they sat down in the middle row. Marron was already eating a handful of popcorn. Cyan really wanted to know how the Faunus could eat so much.

Noir's tail leaned over Marron's shoulder, taking a few pieces of popcorn. Cyan handed Ecru some from her bucket, Ecru found it super sweet like honey and so warm too. She had a few more pieces as the room darkened.

The adverts came on, with several people in the room demanding the movie. Then the trailers came on and Ecru nearly jumped out of her seat to brace for an attack. The roar of the Grimm seemed to come all around her but it was clearly on the screen, where it couldn't attack since Ecru knew that was like her scroll.

Cyan pattered her partner's shoulder, saying it wasn't real but like a fairy tale. Ecru trusted her friend but as the film started, she never heard of a fairy tale being so detailed before.

She jumped at some of the loud noises and sudden movements on the screen, but she was mesmerised by it. So many colours, so much going on and she was wowed by the characters. They seemed so life like to her, so real and convincing as Cyan explained they were in fact acting. Ecru came to understand it as playing make belief like the children back home.

She was griped to the seat, only now and again getting popcorn from Cyan. Ecru was loving every second, as were the others. Noir nearly dropped the popcorn at a surprise scene, catching it with Marron using her semblance to catch the few that were falling down.

Then the credits began to scroll across the giant screen, the lights coming on as many were leaving. Ecru looked round as the writing kept continuing to rise from the bottom of the screen to the top & she saw her friends get up too.

"Where's everyone going?" Ecru asked, watching the last of the people leave with them being the only ones left.

"The film's over Ecru, that's it." Marron said.

"But the hero, he only just saved the people in that boat and the woman only just finally returned his feelings. It can't just end like that." Ecru tried protesting.

"Well not every film or story has a neat and tidy ending with everything resolved." Noir tried reasoning with her.

"Don't get me wrong, that story was brilliant. So life like and those people were like actual people. But that's the ending? What about his partner who got shot in the hospital? Or the villain? We never saw his remains after the explosion?" Ecru kept spinning more questions, completely caught up in the fictional world.

"Ecru, you'll probably find answers in he sequel. It's coming next year." Cyan remarked as she placed the rubbish in the bins.

"What's a sequel?" Ecru asked.

"It's an extension of the first story, like Grimm Slayer. Though it's rare for them to be anywhere near as good as the first." Marron explained.

"That alien film though, that second film is far better and the exception." Noir remembered how scared her brothers were, hiding behind the seat. Though she'd never admit how terrified she was the first time she watched it.

"Alien?" Ecru had no clue as to what that word meant.

"Looks like our work has only started. I promise by the end of the month, no-one will think you're not a city girl." Cyan gestured to the exit, thinking how much fun they'll have getting Ecru up to date with city life.

"Ok?" Ecru replied, feeling confused but was certain it'd be fun. She did wonder now how hard it must have been for her mother, having grown up with all this & going most of it up.

...

Unknowing to the girls, they were being followed by a young man with a cap covering his face as he eyed the girls. He made sure to keep them in his sight, but a good distance for them not to notice him. He got his scroll out, messaging his superior, though he was confused.

As he watched the girls continue talking and walking down the street, he was at a loss for the target. He was certain it was her, but the hair was wrong but it must be the right person with the that emblem. He knew the man he worked for would be furious, it was his life on the line after all, which only meant his own position was equally in turmoil.

The rabbit Faunus was on a scroll, seeming to speak with her parent. Probably about the movie he suspected. The cat Faunus was in deep conversation with the tall girl, so he got the device to scan his target. It would send the data once it was done, so he hoped it did it's job.

He watched them as far as he could before they arrived at the academy. It was the last spot he wanted to be found, so he'd have to keep an eye on the target till she was on her own. It'd make it easier for his boss, though he knew the man would no doubt waste that opportunity.

He laughed inside at how ridiculous the given name his boss was given, given how the man was meant to be silent after all he thought. He pulled the cap down as several students walked past as he turned to leave, the last thing he needed was someone taking notice of him.

...

Team MNCE Dorm. Sunday.

Noir was on her scroll, talking to her brothers, they had been getting out of hand again she mentioned to Marron. She was on it for awhile, Marron hoped all was ok as she finished up the work she had forgotten about. She sulked at how long it was taking her, but she knew she should've finished it by now.

Ecru was reading a graphic novel book, she was oblivious to the others around her, lost in the black and white worlds she was seeing with her imagination. Cyan reckoned she had indeed created a monster, seeing how many books she had gone through already. Cyan pondered on the thought of showing that feature on Ecru's scroll, at least it'd stop the room from being engulfed by books, much like Ecru's bed at that moment.

Noir sighed, saying Albin was having issues again at work. She didn't know how he had the patience for that place, though she'd never say it to his face. Noir wanted all her brothers to do well, but she didn't want them to just quit, since it would make it harder for them finding another job.

Marron finished her work, puzzled by the number of books on Ecru's bed. Cyan tried getting Ecru's attention but to no avail, as she kept flicking through the pages. Cyan was left with the only option she had at hand, so she gave a small shock that spooked Ecru to the point she clutched her pillow.

Noir laughed at Ecru's reaction, resulting in a pillow right into her mouth. Then another pillow hit Cyan, with Ecru smiling just long enough before a pillow shot up from below as Marron used her semblance to redirect the pillows being thrown at her.

In the end Marron was the winner, gloating triumphantly with Ecru yielding to save her books. Noir was laying on her bed, seeing stars swirl around her dizzy head. She regretted trying to float when Marron used her portals, it messed up all sense of direction for her.

Cyan had been close but she was buried under the pillows and blankets now, trying to surrender. Then when Noir came to, they all laughed into the night, the events at the White Fang base long at the back of their memories. They eventually went to bed, after deciding whose pillow was whose and finding all of Ecru's books.

...

Monday Morning. Cafeteria.

The four girls were excited to finally meet the infamous Professor Peach, who seemed not to be at the school often. They were curious about what she teaches plus what she looked like, as accounts from other students varied so radically different form one another, with no two accounts sharing anything but her name.

The four hadn't noticed Olive or Roland sit next to them until Roland interrupted Cyan explaining the features of Ecru's scroll. He sat next to Olive who was busy looking around in case Ecru had her mask. It took a few times before Olive smiled, convinced the mask was gone and had half her food when two more students came over.

"So this is the infamous Team MNCE, hi. I'm Patty, Patty Platinum." Said the dark skinned woman, her wavy hair was black with thin streaks of platinum. Her eyes were faint red, shining very bright like the purple and pink flowers that sat on each side of her head above the ears.

"Actually her name is Petunia, she really hates being called a flower."

"Of all the people I had to get as a partner, why was it you Donald Carmine?" Patty asked the wide shouldered boy who was still smiling at revealing Patty's name.

"Just my magnetic personality or was it my skill that saved you in the..."

"Now that's not what happened & you know it!" She remarked as he sat down next to Marron, who was surprised at how big he was next to her.

"Do you have enough room there little lady?" To which Marron sheepishly nodded a yes, still taken back by how radically different he was to Cardin who was almost of equal size.

The spiky black haired boy was careful in moving his arms, not to bump them into anyone next to him. He had bright red eyes and his skin was a lighter tone to Patty, but only just lighter. Donald was then arguing back to Patty, who referred to his first name being given to him from a cartoon character. They disagreed for awhile, with Roland pulling both their ears, reminding them of the others in front of them.

"Sorry about that, we've known each other for years and we still fight amongst ourselves." Patty said with her ear still sore.

"So how close are you two?" Noir asked with both Patty and Donald denying they were anything other than being close friends. Marron leaned to Noir, asking if they were a couple with Noir stating that both weren't aware of the other's feelings.

Cyan asked who was the leader of Team COPR, with Olive's origami figures racing and then dancing in front of Donald. He did a triumph pose, with Patty and Roland placing their hands on their heads from embarrassment. Team MNCE then introduced themselves one at a time, with Cyan being the last to speak but she was the one they wanted to ask.

"You fought with the scythe and got the first win didn't you?" Roland asked, Cyan giving a yes. With Cyan talking as little as possible. Not out of rudeness but uncertainty with the new team before her.

"Love to have a match against that." Donald remarked though Cyan was watching the paper, it folded into words before her.

'What kingdom do you come from?'

Cyan replied with 'Atlas' but she instantly regretted it was Patty was placing a finger on her lips.

"Wait... Atlas? You're not related to the Chrome family of CDI are you?"

"CDI?" Donald asked.

"Chrome Dust Incorporated, they were a small but very successful company. They even made a partnership with Schnee Dust Company, getting global acclaim and not just in Atlas."

"For global acclaim, why have I not heard of it before?" Donald awaited Patty's answer.

"Reason A, you never pick up a history book or look at the news and B, they were absorbed by the SDC when the head of the family died in an accident. His child and wife died too, even though they were in a different car."

"Sounds weird that two cars would be involved." Roland remarked.

"I know, there's actually a few theories about it. Even that it was sabotage against Schnee with their questionable ethics to work labour."

Ecru knew from Cyan's face she felt uncomfortable, but Cyan claimed to be a distant family member, saying the emblem was just a family crest, nothing more.

"Forgive me, it just seemed so odd that of all the emblems, your's was the spitting image of their logo. I'm sorry to bring..."

"No... it's ok... just old history, that's all." But Cyan's words didn't convince them, and Marron looked at Noir, thinking back to last week. Cyan had the same look on her face. Marron wanted to know what was eating her friend, but Noir shook her head, knowing that it was better for her to tell them when she was ready.

"So... where are you from?" Ecru tried changing the subject, with Cyan giving a subtle smile of thanks.

"I'm from Vacuo, not really a shirt and tie place." Donald said as he fidgeted with his tie. The others smiled as he tried adjusting it, thinking not many students actually cared for the school's dress code.

"Same, just the town south of his actually, before my family moved next door to this loud nut." Patty pointed to her leader, who was miming her till she slapped his head and apologised. "Honestly, how did you get to be our leader?" She asked herself, but the others heard her low voice.

"Mistral actually. Was planning to enter Haven Academy but I changed which academy I wanted. Family were furious. 'A Rust always attends Haven.' That's what dad said. I love my parents, but Beacon was a better option." Roland mentioned as his scroll made a message noise.

"Not an excuse to run away from daddy I hope." Donald remarked before feeling a punch to the face, Patty saying he had no tact and apologised for interrupting Roland.

"I wanted to see more of Remnant and Beacon had a slot with my grades, so I took a chance. Family call everyday, I think they hope I'll head back home and apply at Haven." As Roland put his scroll away, he noticed the tug to his side. Olive wanted him to speak for her.

"Sure." He said before turning to the others. "Olive comes from Vale, from an island called Patch. She's actually one of the best fighters of our team, but when it comes to Grimm, she's still nervous."

She seemed to sulk, Ecru guessed it was some terrifying event in her past. Ecru and the other's didn't pry, more amazed as the paper formed a small town or village and one of the papers became a bird that circled the buildings. Cyan now knew why Olive freaked out at Ecru's mask, the girl feared Nevermores.

"Her home was once attack by a Nevermore, it tore up her house, so she's naturally scared of them. She knows you mean well Ecru, but it still intimidates her. Olive as you've guessed can manipulate all paper like materials, even cardboard. It's something that's truly unique, as it's how we got out of the Emerald Forest. The paper can both attack and shield against weapons and Grimm, even though its wafer thin. A remarkable feat if I do say so myself."

Olive blushed, trying to hide her rose cheeks with paper. Noir nudged Marron, suspecting another romantic couple in the room. Before the others got a chance to talk about their semblances or weapons, they saw the time and none of them wanted to miss meeting Professor Peach.

...

Unknown Location.

Silent Prayer was not happy, as he squeezed the life out of his servant. He tossed the lifeless body aside as he rechecked the scroll. He had a deadline to meet & it was bad enough that his title, his position was sullied. He crushed the drink and scroll in his hands, as he inspected the moving landscape outside.

Some would say the landscape was beautiful but for Silent, it wasn't red enough, not enough corpses for himself to marvel at. The trees and mountains moved, though he felt no sensation of the movement. He then turned to the display, it had the info they had so far.

The target was now seventeen years old, but her height made her stick out, as did the swords she had. Yet it was the emblem that he knew was the bullseye he was after. The Chrome family crest that was the company's logo. He smirked at how easy she would make it once he confirmed where at Beacon and Vale she would be once he arrived.

He hated travelling and waiting, as he saw his other servants remove the body he left them. Silent hated the quietness, how he closed this eyes and searched his memories for what calmed his nerves. The sound of screams and bones being sliced. He relished it, not noticing the new message.

He sat there wondering how would his target react. Would she scream in terror? Beg for mercy? Or did he dare hope she'd put up a fight? The thoughts were only disrupted as another of his servants showed him the new message. It gave new info from the scanner his operative had used, showing what he suspected.

The target was indeed the girl he needed to kill. He smiled as he saw the cuts and scars on the arms from the scanner's pictures. It showed where the metal arms ended with the cuts he had made. So he had almost killed her back then as he speculated the mental damage as well as the physical too.  
He sat down to keep inspecting the display he had, feeling much more confident that she'd be there when he arrived.

...

Team COPR Dorm. After Classes.

Olive gave Roland a look he knew too well, that they had pushed someone's buttons too much again. Though he was shocked at who she suggested, apparently Patty had been making Cyan uncomfortable when talking about CDI.

Donald retorted the notion, as Patty bent his arm till he called 'uncle'. Patty was wondering how open that nerve was that she had poked, wishing she could go back to redo her words. Roland assured them that if Cyan was offended, they'd have heard about it from her by now.

Donald was too busy saying nothing was wrong when Patty finally understood what had bothered Cyan. Just as Roland came to suspect after further words with Olive and Patty, while Olive purely guessed from Cyan's body language, that she was the child of the head of CDI.

It came as no surprised that Cyan tried skirting around the subject, as it was her past, they reflected on. So they agreed not to bring it up again unless Cyan wanted to. Then they discussed about their assignment from Professor Peach, who wanted sap from the trees of Forever Falls Forest. They pondered on why Professor Goodwitch would be the one who would be supervising them.

The team discussed long into the night, they promised to each other to make it up to Team MNCE somehow, as they got ready for bed. Meanwhile a few doors down from them, Ecru asked Cyan how she was. Cyan denied anything bugging her, but her team knew something was. So Marron assured her that it'd be okay, that if she did want to talk about it, they were there for her.

Cyan thanked them before calling it a night, staying up well after the others fell to sleep. She still struggled internally whether to reveal everything to Noir and Marron, who she suspected was piecing the pieces together now. So as she closed her eyes, thinking that at least she'd start to explain it to them. Though she pulled her gloves up, thinking that the arms would be the last thing to reveal to the two.

Team MNCE slept peacefully, with Noir and Marron happy at the thought that soon they'd be paying a visit to Noir's brothers.


	25. Walk In The Woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Team MNCE & COPR head to the forest of Forever Falls, the next part of their assignments at Beacon.  
> Noir sees it as time to catch up with her siblings, though it isn't all family fun. With Team MCAW tagging along too, tensions are high, but with Grimm near by, the teams will have to settle their differences for their common enemy.

Wednesday. The Forest Of Forever Falls.

Marron was taking in the view, loving it as she skipped through the leafs on the ground. Noir never realised how much she had already missed the forest, as she followed after her leader with the others following them in a line.

Cyan found it so strange, the sense of autumn all year as the leafs continued to fall around them, while Ecru felt like this was home. The wind rushing through the trees, the soft soil under her boots, it reminded her so much of the woods near Lake Modena. Even as she heard distant Grimm roars, with some students unsure how close they were.

Team COPR was right behind them, Olive was shaking though she kept moving forward. Her combat clothes was a yukata with white flowers on a light green fabric. The central sash was a sky blue, with Olive's emblem on the back, it was a white crane similar to her origami.

Donald and Patty were arguing again, though it was more a scuffle of opinions, so Roland let them continue. He noticed that Donald wasn't in his combat gear, probably still getting it fixed from when Patty had misgauged the range of her weapon. The jacket he had did have his emblem on the sleeves, it was two samurai swords in a criss-cross shape.

Patty's combat clothes were similar to Olive's but it gave the look of someone very important than just looking nice he thought. She had a white robe with a red skirt, completed by a red sash that made a small bow. There was a picture of a bell on the back of it, as she continued the disagreement with Donald.

Roland's combat clothes was a red jacket, it was faded on the shoulders but the emblem was still visible. It was a club with two spikes, it was a hand me down as it was slightly big on him, with the sleeves rolled up. His shorts were new, bright yellow with black covers for the pockets.

Roland was the last of Team COPR in the line of students. His team was looking forward but he was keeping watch of the third team amongst their ranks, who was bringing up the rear.

He wondered why of all the teams she could pair them, up with, that Professor Peach would choose Team MCAW who didn't exactly gel well with Team MNCE and as Roland kept his eye on them, he knew none of his team exactly liked Team MCAW either. Roland was at least glad that Professor Goodwitch was here, if anyone would but them in their place it was her. Plus he thought, that those jerks would've had enough licking their wounds before another bout with Team MNCE.

Team MCAW was still unsatisfied with their predicament, they were still coming to terms with their defeat along with the discord that was happening between their own. Warren wasn't getting along with Robin's orders while Honey and Jade were still insulting one another on who's fight was the more humiliating. The discord was a unusual benefit for all the other teams, as it meant they no longer had to fret about them insulting them.

The three teams came to a halt in a small opening, the bright blue sky could be seen above, with the flurry of red leafs dance in the wind around them. Professor Goodwitch's eyes narrowed till Team MCAW stopped bickering and arguing amongst themselves.

"Listen students, I know that the forest of Forever Falls is indeed lovely, we are however not here on a sight seeing trip. As you already know, Professor Peach has asked you to each collect a sample of the tree's sap. Which is why I am supervising to make sure you all return to the academy safely. The forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm, so do not let your guard down and stay with your teammates. I will be patrolling the route for any Grimm, but we will all rendezvous here at four o'clock. Have fun... but do not cause any fights."

Her last comment was obvious as to who it was aimed at, as she left them to collect the red sap. Team MCAW left the jars as they went to collect their own red sap, ignoring her words as they each went a different way. Donald and Patty were disagreeing with which way they should head, so Olive subtly nudged them to a trail in the woods, away from the Grimm roars. Roland nodded to Team MNCE as he sighed at his partner trying to quell the other two. He chased after them, the four disappearing into the forest.

"So, let's head over to my home. Wait till you meet my brothers." Noir led the way.

"Won't the professor be mad if we go too far?" Ecru asked, wondering where Noir's house was.

"No sweat Ecru, besides we have till four to collect the sap. And she didn't say we couldn't, so we broke no rules." Marron pointed out.

"I'm liking how you find loop holes in everything. Now if only we could use that for assignments and essays, we'd be on easy street." Cyan gave her a high five, Marron didn't let them see how much it hurt. She cursed at forgetting Cyan's gauntlets.

"There's no easy road to life, Cyan." Ecru remarked.

"True, but we can make it less hard if we try." Cyan replied, the forest was now clearing up and she and Ecru were shocked by the cottage.

They both saw the garden, it was full of fruits and vegetables that were ripe for picking. The cottage was like out of an old fairy tale Cyan had been read to by her mother. Ecru was shocked at the site of the big man who rose from the garden.

"Noir!" He hugged her with Cyan spooked by how fast he moved. He had already reached them from turning his head from the far side of the garden. Cyan knew this was Noir's brother from his antics but it still shook her at how he towered them.

"Sandy, I see you still got Mom's green thumbs. How's the house? Please tell me they didn't cause another explosion."

Cyan didn't even want to know what that meant as Sandy continued explaining how things were. He had fairly long golden hair for a boy and he had very dark eyes with a tanned complexion, his freckles barely noticeable if someone wasn't looking for them. He wore a t-shirt that had the same emblem as Noir's on his chest, as his bear ears twitched to the faint roar of an Ursa.

He welcomed them in, though he was surprised at a boy being on the team. He thought Noir had said they were all girls, though Noir had left out the mask. He went and got drinks, almost dropping them as Ecru removed her mask. That he wasn't expecting as he slurred his words and stumbled to bring them the drinks.

Marron and Noir smirked and gave each over a fist bump, they both thought of how they called it from Sandy's reaction. Ecru tried not to blend in from being mistaken for a boy, again she thought. Cyan thanked for the drink, she was still surprised something like this cottage existed in the forest.

Then Cyan saw a photo, it was easily a few years old. There was four young boys and a girl all posing with a woman. 'So that's Magenta.' She thought, as she saw how different Sandy and Noir were. There was a dog Faunus, he looked like a scrapper with the plasters on his faces. There was a shy looking boy with antlers, but it was his red nose that stuck out most, like he had a really bad cold. There was also a tall boy, with a mane of hair, he was hugging the antler boy in a grip that looked strong for his age, but it was probably due to his Faunus trait.

Yet it was the woman who stood out the most, she was beautiful Cyan thought. Long blonde hair, trying to hug all of her kids at once but there was something Cyan saw that made her pause. There were tears, it was faint and only just caught in the corner of her eyes.

She was crying tears of joy, so Cyan wondered what happened to her before she took Noir or the others in. She must have had some hardship to cry like that, Cyan was sure of it, but she knew somethings were better said when ready. So she returned the photo and saw Sandy was asking Marron about what happened and mentioning how his brother's worried about her.

She silently giggled, 'Like mother like daughter' she thought as the idea of Marron having a fan club. Marron was changing shades of red as she sipped her drink, fidgeting the mug between her fingers. Noir found it comical every time when Marron was embarrassed.

Ecru saw the photos, she smiled at the happy faces, knowing this wasn't a traditional family, but it was one that had love. She always wondered what it'd have been like to have siblings & seeing Noir with her brother's and them, she guessed they really were like a big family. She was so caught up in the thoughts, that she hadn't noticed the other boy enter the room.

He introduced himself as Leo, who was just as big as Sandy but his mane was the most striking feature. It was just like the lions Cyan read about, guessing that Faunus traits did vary more than just tails, ears or horns. He had dark blue eyes, and his mane matched his hair, a dusk gold that reminded Ecru of the harvest crops from the colour.

"So this is your team? A pleasure to meet you all." He asked about how things were and hoped they'd pay more visits, as he claimed the house was crazy with all boys since Noir left for Beacon.

Noir jumped up from her seat, saying she had to do something before they left. Ecru grabbed her mask, thanking them for the drink before heading out the door. Cyan thanked them but asked Marron what Noir was doing. So Marron tiptoed them to the side of the house.

At first, Ecru and Cyan didn't know who Noir was talking to, then they saw the grave. They listened to Noir give a quick talk to her mother, they felt a slight pain in their hearts for their friend. Even now she still blamed herself they thought, unsure what to say to her as she returned to them after saying bye to Magenta's grave.

The four only got a few steps before Sandy called them back. He had the jars in his hand as Marron frantically checked her pockets. She sulked at the idea of forgetting them, as they carried them to the spot Sandy recommended.

 

...

 

They had their jars filled in no time, with Ecru having to refill her's since she tried the sap and had half of it almost instantly. Cyan had just finished her's when there was a scream, they all ran as they heard it again.

They four raced as they saw Jade and Honey, the first covering the second's mouth as they were low looking out onto the opening. The four crouched next to them, loss for words at what they were doing till they saw it.

It's black ears darted up to their movement but it quickly went back to walking around it's territory. It had spikes running down it's back, a white ridge against it's black fur. Despite the red leafs, the glow of it's eye's stood out. They were a reddish yellow, like burning flames.

It gave a shrill low cry as another stepped forward, it was much bigger and it had large antlers with red patterns matching it's face. It raised it's hoof and clattered the ground as if standing it's ground.

Honey was about to step up when Cyan tugged her back, seeing the Grimm before her more clearly.

"Don't look at it's antlers, it causes a hypnotic effect. They look like deer but they're in fact Grimm." She whispered as the Grimm remained still, watching for any movement between the trees.

"What are they?" Jade asked. Happily replacing Cyan's hand to get Honey to stay sitting down.

"They're called Blackharts, they can jump very high and what the little ones lack in strength, they have in numbers. The whole pack must be nearby. The alpha there is the problem, he can stop you in your tracks with those patterns on it's antlers." Cyan commented on as Jade tried not to directly look at the antlers.

"He?" Honey asked, thinking Grimm didn't have genders.

"They're one of the few to have obvious different gender traits. It's in my Grimm book, but they should be in the defunct kingdom of Mantle not here in Vale." Noir pondered on, with Jade whispering a confused remark.

"Noir means Atlas. They are found in other kingdoms but this is my first time seeing them on this continent in person." Cyan added, with the others watching them turn and the alpha started to roar while shaking it's head.

"What's it doing?" Marron asked.

"It's standing it's ground, scaring it's opposition. Something else is in it's territory and it's not us." Cyan remarked as Ecru pointed to the rustle coming from their left, the sound of neighing grew closer.

Honey proclaimed it beautiful as it's white hair flowed with the breeze, the tail slowly flopping side to side as the hooves came to a halt. Ecru knew instantly this was another Grimm, but it was graceful like the Blackhart. She readied her sword but Noir signalled her to not move.

In the distance, they saw dozens of smaller versions of it, all awaiting for the one in front of them to make a move. Marron guessed this was an alpha and they were looking at the pack.

"A pack of Nightmares." Noir commented on, Honey retorted at how they could be scary so Noir continued. "They're the Grimm referred to as Nightmares. That's the alpha." Noir pointed to the larger one, as they looked closer it looked like the spikes on it's back connected around it's chest. Looking like a ribcage on it's black fur.

The alphas looked like they were ready to charge at one another, they held their ground for what felt like an hour. Then the distant Nightmares turned back, disappearing into the forest. The alphas stepped back, then they turned away from each other.

Jade pointed to the Blackhart pack that now poked their heads through the tree gaps. The alpha brushed it's antlers, scrapping huge chunks off the tree with Jade gulping at how sharp the antler's were.

The Nightmare alpha led the way for it's pack, even kicking down a damaged tree with a simple kick of it's hoof. Honey looked drained of colour now, probably thinking it was no longer cute Noir speculated. The six waited for every Grimm to disperse before they decided to head back. They still had time but after that many Grimm so close, they felt safer in numbers, but there was virtually no conversation till Honey broke the silence.

"About the Nightmares, why so many in a pack?"

"They follow one alpha, it get's messy when another attempts to take the spot. They prefer numbers over physical strength, as it only makes them more dangerous to deal with. Plus their territorial, so numbers help persuade any chance of losing any land." Noir decided to answer her rival, preferring talk to the uncomfortable silence.

"But why fight other Grimm?" Jade added, so Noir continued.

"Normally Grimm actually get along well, especially when humans and Faunus are present, means they have a common enemy. But Nightmares and Blackharts are both territorial, so they don't particularly like sharing the same space."

"What would happen if they cause a stampede?" Honey now wondered with the powerful kick it had.

"They'd flatten everything in their way. Like that tree, so don't be in front of either of them. Though the antlers are scarier personally, since there are reports of huntsmen being killed that way."

The two of Team MCAW were nervous to how close they were to being prey, as they reached the spot they were meant to wait for the others. They put the jars down, adding labels with their names to show they completed the assignment went they heard odd sounds. 

Faint popping was coming from the north, then bright colours could be seen over the tree line. They knew it was Dust being fired but it was Ecru who charged ahead, with the others trying to catch up to her.

"What's wrong?" Marron asked, dodging the odd low branch.

"That's Warren's weapon!" She called back, drawing her sword ready, recognising the sound from their fight.

Then they heard him calling Robin's name and a hissing sound, followed by a roar. They saw the black scales slither past, crushing trees as it circled Robin who was firing arrows that went a stray. It was a King Taijitu and it's face was black unlike most Grimm faces.

It went to swallow Robin but she extended her bow, the blades cutting into it's mouth, unable to close it's fangs down on her. She was tossed as it shook it's head, sending her flying and her weapon out of her hands. Robin fell hard as Warren aimed several consecutive shots.

The others opened fire as Ecru tried climbing on to it's back, but it shook her and the bullets off with no effort. Then Robin screamed as the mouth with fangs blocked the light as it descended down on her. She felt herself being thrown as she saw Cyan throw her before seeing Cyan disappear as the mouth closed around her.

They stood in horror as the King Taijitu gulped her down and then roared a deafening screech. They fired every round they had, with Ecru running along the serpent's back and stabbing her sword down into it's head. She was thrown off, her sword still impaled as Marron fired Dust projectiles along side Noir's missiles.

Team MCAW charged at it as Team MNCE reloaded, Ecru fired arrows to entrapped it's head as Warren swung his axe into it's neck. Honey and Jade fired Dust at the open wound causing it recoil in pain. Robin hadn't moved, she was too griped by fear as she realised how close she had come to being eaten.

She couldn't understand why. Why had she done it, after everything their team had done? She then saw the world speeding up, sound returning and the light reflect off her bow. So she charged ahead, grabbing the bow and fired an ice arrow at it's eye. It froze and shattered on impact.

The screech was deafening but then it started shaking and recoiling in pain. Thrashing the trees with it's side as the sound of shredding could be heard as the King Taijitu gave a whimper before it roared louder then ever in pain. A blade ruptured out of it's side, slicing it clean open. Then a fist punched through near it, the flesh was being pulled away from the inside.

The Grimm cried out, slamming it's side into the trees, as Cyan ripped an opening as she then slashed her way out. The creature fell, as Cyan spat and coughed, covered from head to toe in slime.

Ecru grabbed her as the creature turned, nearly pushing them back inside the wound. She then wiped off as much of the slime as she could. Cyan took in deep breaths, feeling woozy and unbalanced. She was about to thank Ecru, when she saw a white head charge at them. So she fired a static round down it's gullet, accompanied by multiple types of Dust from the teams as Robin fired a earth Dust arrow.

The Grimm's head fell into the ground from the weight and it felt the various sensations mixing down it's throat. It flailed in pain as the black head rose. Then Warren saw it wasn't two Grimm but the same with two heads.

"That is one messed up Grimm." He commented on as he dodged it while slicing at the wound where it's eye was. Jade's armour whip tore the opening Cyan broke from wide open with Honey's weapons slicing the black head enough for Marron's rounds to shoot it clean off.

Ecru and Cyan then ran the along the Grimm's long body, slashing away to distract it. Noir and Robin blinded it with Dust. Then the last thing it saw was two blades slice deep into it's white head. Three chunks fell before becoming vapour. The long body was last, with the crown of the head going first and then the mouth dispersing soon after it.

"Looks... like you... picked the... wrong goddam snack... you piece of... shit!" Cyan kicked it a few times before sitting down to grab air, removing her jacket that oozed with slime, watching the Grimm fade away.

Marron, Ecru and Noir rushed over to Cyan, who spat out more slime as she took more lungfuls of fresh air. She gave a thumbs up to show she was ok, but Noir saw that it wasn't just slime but vomit. So Noir pulled her up with Ecru helping, Marron kept watch for Grimm as they headed back to Noir's house.

Team MCAW stood there, with Robin whispering a 'thanks' as she saw the team head into the forest. They decided to head to the meet up, the fastest way to get the professor they thought, as they kept each other's backs safe.

 

...

 

Sandy heard knocking at the door, as he opened the door he saw Noir. Before he could joke that it was earlier than he expected, he saw Cyan who was dripping from head to toe in a horrid substance. He rushed her in to the bathroom, preparing it before leaving for Noir to help Cyan but she asked Ecru to help.

Noir guessed it was because they were partners, so she rushed to her room to find some clothes for her. Ecru helped wash the slime off, still finding the detached metal arms and fingers hard to get used to. She wiped them as best as she could, she only hoped the suds wouldn't affect them.

Marron was wiping the slime off the weapons, taking care to transform the weapons to ensure no slime was still sticking to them. Sandy was helping with the sheath as Leo got a remedy ready, to help Cyan get it out of her system too. He was carefully following Rory's notes, wishing his little brother was here to make it.

Cyan felt warm, as she opened her eyes, only to notice her arms were on the side and she was in a bath. Ecru was there with a towel, helping to dry her off as she reattached her arms. Cyan saw the scars in the mirror and no doubt Ecru had seen them too. There was the ones on her chest from the incident, the scar on her side for the ribs she broke and then others on her back for her spine.

That's not including the ones she got from training, she thought as she covered herself, thanking Ecru. Ecru already knew from Doc the pain her friend had endured, but seeing it was far more than she expected. Then the two had a slight problem, neither said it out loud cos that was half the problem.

'How do we hide the arms without gloves?'

The girls were running out of ideas and time, dreading what Goodwitch would be saying. Ecru heard knocking on the door, Noir opened it enough to pass clothes through the opening. In the end, Noir only had clothes that were Rory's that would fit her.

So she got the shirt and shorts on, then with help with Ecru, got the hoodie on. It was white with grey threading and odd patches, obviously tears over the years. She was nervous now though, since the sleeves still exposed her forearms and hands.

Ecru had an idea and left Cyan to collect something from Sandy. She was back nearly instantly, with gardening gloves. It didn't cover the whole arms that were exposed but it covered the hands, while the sleeves hid where her arms connected to flesh.

"It's not perfect, but at least the other's won't see." Ecru tried to cheer her up.

"Thanks. Just never thought I'd be some Grimm's lunch." Cyan coughed some more, as they headed into the sitting room.

No sooner she exited the room, the others were asking how she was, if there was anything she wanted. She declined, still coughing. So Leo gave her the remedy, the taste was like fire down her throat as she begged for water.

"Tastes foul, but at least it'll help after that. I've heard crazy things but never have I heard of attacking a Grimm from inside it."

Cyan gulped several glasses of water to keep the cough down as well as cool her soar throat.

"All I can say is before I thought they only smelt bad on the outside."

They laughed at Cyan's remark but they looked at her arms. Noir shook her head to her brothers who were about to ask about them, so they kept quiet. 

Marron wanted to understand why Cyan kept hiding her arms, but she told herself that her friend would talk about i when she was ready. 'Better than how they found out about me.' She thought.

"Wow Noir, you're on a team with several badasses." Sandy joked. "Least we don't have to worry about you and Marron going on those..." He stopped, realising he nearly blurted out what they got up to.

"They know Sandy, they saved us from a few sticky situations." Noir replied, with Sandy shaking his head with a smile.

"Then we know our sister is in good hands." Leo defiantly said.

"I can look after myself you know." Noir folded her arms, a scowl formed with her eyebrows.

"We do know, but you can't blame us for worrying over our only sister." Sandy hugged Noir, she felt annoyed at how tall he was now.

The three siblings were in their own bubble, arguing with a mix of hugs. Ecru asked Marron if this was normal for siblings, to which Marron raised her shoulders, reminding her she had no siblings so it was just as odd for her. Cyan smirked and giggled at them, just as knocking could be heard from the front door.

Cyan turned her head to the clock on the wall. It read 4:19. 'Oh Shit.' She thought as Leo opened the door and Professor Goodwitch stepped in. The room went silent, no-one dared speak as Goodwitch stood there, only a single minute passed before she spoke but it felt like time had frozen completely.

"Team MNCE. Care to explain why you four did not meet at the appointed, and then wander in the forest to Ms. Raven's abode?!"

"Cyan was almost eaten by a King Taijitu, so we killed it and got her here to... well... make sure she was ok." Marron blurted, Noir wondered how the professor knew this was her home.

"Ms. Chrome, would you care to fill me in on why you were nearly eaten today?" Goodwitch folded her arms, awaiting an answer.

"We only attacked the Grimm cos Team MCAW were already engaging it. I pushed Robin out of the way, she didn't see it coming. Technically professor, it did eat me. It's why when I punched out of it, I got smothered in it's... I don't even want to know what it was." Cyan shook herself, the sensation of the slimes was one that'd be joining her troupe of nightmares.

"Well... it appears Team MCAW was telling the truth."

Upon hearing Goodwitch's words, they saw the four rivals outside. They were dumbfounded by the cottage in the middle of the forest. Honey was inspecting the vegetables, so Sandy leaned over to Noir to ask her, "Friends of yours?"

He saw the glare and instantly knew that these four did not get on with her. So he kept quiet and stepped back. That look Noir saved only for when she was really ticked off he thought. Leo shrugged as the professor continued.

"Then commendable work girls for protecting not only your teammates but Ms. Chrome, please remember to look after your own well being as well as others. What good do you achieve if you end up getting yourself killed?"

Cyan nodded to the professor, not coughing as much but still enough to hurt her throat.

Ecru gave Cyan a hand up as the professor thanked Leo and Sandy before instructing the teams they were behind schedule. She also remarked that they'd have to find Team COPR, as they said farewell & left the cottage behind them.

 

...

 

Olive was admiring the jar she had filled, setting it down with the other three. Roland was reading a book under the nearby tree, easily bored with the spare time they had. Donald & Patty were disagreeing on whether they were at the right spot or not. Olive and Roland rolled heir eyes, they had tried multiple times to tell the feuding couple of the other jars but it was to no avail.

So they let Patty and Donald continue, their words were inaudible to understand as Roland flicked through the pages, the Grimm book was outdated but it was his grandfather's,  so he kept it as part of the family tradition. He sighed at the thought of his family, they had insisted that he would carry on his Grandfather's methods as did his whole family before him.

He knew that he had already broke that tradition with coming to Beacon, but they insisted he kept the other traditions. Roland loved his family, unlike most they had accepted his mother being a Faunus and treated her like an equal. The same for his two sisters and himself.

Though he just felt tired of not being able to do his own method at becoming a huntsman. He felt a tap on his shoulder, a paper Beowulf poked his shoulder as Olive sat next to him. He knew that face of hers, so he responded that he was fine. The raised eyebrow convinced him that she saw right through him.

"Just wish I didn't have to follow ridiculous traditions my Grandfather wants me to do. I know they let me go to Beacon which was a major shock to them. I     just... feel frustrated you know... that I can't do things differently."

He felt her give him a comforting pat on the back, and he always felt better after seeing her smile. He was glade that Olive was his partner, then he notice the paper fold on itself. It read "At least they want what's best for you."

He nodded as the words changed to form a new sentence. "Traditions are a way to bond with where we come from." The words refolded themselves as the leafs blew past them. "Traditions are like emblems, they are an expression of our individualism. Yet they are more than that."

He watched as the words reshaped. "They are a means to our past, to the people we cherish in our memories." He thanked her as the paper returned to her satchel. Roland felt relieved, as she noticed their teammates still lock in an endless debate. They smiled and snickered as the others were oblivious to the jars they were encircling.

"For the thousandth time, we are not at the right spot!"

"Just because you're the team leader, doesn't mean you're right about everything!"

"You know that isn't what I meant! Don't you remember that time we went camping?"

"I remember you getting us lost!"

"That compass was yours and you didn't mention that you dropped it before we left!"

"We were lost even without the compass! You were the one who..." Patty then fell over the box of jars. She made sure none were damaged but she was surprised to find their jars amongst them.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone doesn't watch where they go like she brags."

"Looks like someone was wrong on where the meet was."

Donald looked around him, putting a hand to his face, knowing he'd never hear the end of this one he thought. Then Patty looked over to her teammates under the tree. She demanded why the two let them argue when they were back at the spot. Roland protested that they tried multiple times, with Patty and Donald completely unaware of them.

Donald was still muffling under his breath how he was right about several previous things, with Patty reverting back to her previous conversation. Roland tried getting the two to quiet down, but Olive was getting annoyed now. They were louder than before, now actually shouting at the top of their lungs. Olive tried getting them to quiet down with her hand gestures but they ignored her.

So she made all the paper she had to restrict them where they stood and the paper on the ground read "ENOUGH!" Then Roland tried holding in a laugh as he saw Patty and Donald with paper around their mouths, their voices muffled.

"Ok Olive, I think they noticed you." He tapped her shoulder as she let the paper return, her arms still folded as she gave them a look of displeasure. Donald called it a pouting face, so Olive resent the paper to his face with Patty commenting it as 'nice work'.

She let Donald talk again as the others laughed, but Donald was too busy to see the professor and the others come to remark their laughter. Team MCAW seemed unusually quiet but it was Cyan who Team COPR were shocked to see. She looked exhausted and a mess, they thought, only just noticing her combat clothes were gone.

They asked what happened, the other teams recounting the snake Grimm and how Cyan cut he way out of it.

"Damn. You've got balls for pulling a stunt like that." Douglas then felt the blow to the side of his stomach, Patty elbowing him to shut him up.

"What he means is, are you alright? It can't have been pleasant to have dealt with." Patty asked as Donald fell to the ground, clutching his side. Cyan gave a thumbs up, but she sure didn't look ok them.

Olive and Roland carried the jars, wondering what happened to her & what exactly they had missed. They followed Goodwitch, Team MCAW & Team MNCE out of the forest, heading straight back to the academy.

 

...

 

Beacon Academy. Headmaster's Office.

"Well it is good to hear of their improvement." Ozpin smiled, taking a sip from his mug.

"Ozpin, you and I both know those four would be troublemakers from the start. If it wasn't for their transcripts, we'd never have..."

"Glynda. Team MCAW does display the things we are trying to educate out of society. Yet, if we don't offer them the chance to change, how are we any better or capable to judge them for their actions?" He calmly asked his friend, who was pacing the floor.

"Yes, you are right. Those four though, and Mr. Winchester are proving to be problematic for the other students."

"They have shown progress, even if it is only gradual. Though something else is bothering you."

"You know me too well. It's Ms. Chrome, she has shown potential but her actions over the weeks have me... concerned." She saw Ozpin lower his mug, she had his full attention, so she continued. "You know as well as I do about her past. Having artificial arms and hiding them. That and the incident at her academy, the one they denied to explain even to you. I'm worried she's going to be a time bomb, waiting to go off."

"Glynda, Cyan didn't reveal her condition or her past, because it's been traumatic for her, more so mentally than physically." Ozpin waited a moment before continuing. "Every time she looks in a mirror, it's a constant reminder of it for her. There's no gap or time for her to truly cope with it. That and the incident at the academy. She confided her trust and was betrayed, then paraded like a prize in front of the other students. Surely you can understand why she created that wall."

"Which is why I'm concerned. Suppose Cardin or another student starts the spark, and Cyan reacts on it. We won't be able to help her at the point. Especially if it's done in front of the majority of the school."

"Well, her team are like her. They've all had to overcome such obstacles at such young ages and I think those obstacles will be the bonds that will only strengthen them. Every test of their skills, they've passed with flying colours. She's already helped several of her classmates instead of resorting to pure force of emotions."

"That's the thing sir, I honestly sense there's still a wall between her and her team. Ms. Modena seems to be the closest... but I worry what happens when, not if, she breaks down from bottling in those feelings." She stood to one side, awaiting a response as Ozpin adjusted his spectacles.

"I'll speak with her now then."

Glynda left the room, trusting her friend's verdict whatever it would be, as her lift descended and shortly later, Cyan emerged from the other elevator. She was amazed by the large clock related parts all around the room, and the strange desk that Ozpin sat behind.

"Good evening Miss Chrome. I hope you're feeling better after today's skirmish."

"Yes sir. Feeling better." Cyan's hair was still messy, though her cowlicks and strand between her eyes were defiant against the bath earlier.

"How are you doing with your team?"

"Good sir, we're getting along well." She still felt guilty about most of the things that happened several weeks back, but they had bonded. "We've had a few misunderstandings, and a few bullies but we've got through it."

"It's commendable for you to help not only your team, but those that even tried to bully you. It's good to see you not resort to their methods or retaliate in violence."

Something about Ozpin's words didn't sit well with her as he continued.

"There was something else I wanted to discuss with you. It's about a similar incident at the previous academy, where you started your training but then you changed academies."

Cyan scowled, he knew about it, she knew it with those words. She wanted those memories to be gone.

"It's extremely rare for students to change academies. There are times when families move but that wasn't the case for you, was it?"

"Professor, you know what happened, so why are you asking?"

"I'm asking Cyan because I have read the reports but I want to hear your side of the story."

"It's not something I like discussing, but fine. There were students, people I thought who were my friends. They exposed something personal, then they paraded me around the school, like I was a damn trophy." She clutched her arms, the memories flooded back as she closed her eyes. "They made it so I couldn't escape, tying my limbs & carted across the grounds for the whole school to see."

"Cyan, there's no shame in standing up for yourself. What happened should have been dealt with more care and not making you go to another academy."

"I asked to change academies. I couldn't stand being there, after the humiliation and losing control of my semblance. It was too painful."

"It reminded you too much of losing your parents and your arms." Ozpin's words were like knives, they cut right through her like butter.

"So, you know. Should've guessed as much from the great Ozpin." She didn't look directly into his eyes, but she felt angry that he had knowledge about her that she tried keeping hidden.

"As headmaster, it's my duty to know and care for each student that is enrolled at Beacon. Cyan, why do you deny telling your friends about your past? Is it because you fear history repeating itself? Or is it that you fear getting attached, that you could lose others?"

Cyan sat there, she remained quiet for some time as Ozpin took another drink from his mug. He watched her reaction, already seeing what he suspected, that Cyan had never really coped with either incident and refused to let anyone get close.

"Sir, with respect, they don't know and can't understand. I know they've been discriminated for their Faunus traits, but their's is natural, mine... is as unnatural as it comes."

"Cyan, I'm sure by now you've learned about Miss Raven's & Miss Blanc's past." Ozpin watched her nod, her eyes were narrowed. "Then you are aware of how hard life has been for the pair of them, yet despite these hardships, they have become dear friends. Miss Modena has also had her own hardships too, but she's overcome those obstacles. You've been there for your team when they needed you the most, so I do believe they'll be there for you when you need them the most."

"How can you be so certain that they'd accept these, when I barely do?" Cyan sighed, still trying to process how Ozpin knew. She instinctively checked for her gloves, which this time were not there.

"Have a little faith Miss Chrome. Just ask yourself, have they done anything to place doubt on your trust in them? If not, then you should tell them. There is one other thing I'd like to discuss." Ozpin saw her eyes roll, Cyan dreaded what it was now he wanted to talk about.

"Looking over your combat lessons and other classes, you seem to throw yourself into situations without a hesitation for your own well being. While it is the duty of every huntress and huntsmen to be prepared to give their lives, I do however expect them and my students, to at least be aware of situations where they don't need to be reckless."

His words were tugging at something Cyan thought but his next words were like ice.

"Is it perhaps that you don't intend to complete your time at Beacon?"

He knew she thought, the words repeated over and over in her head as he took another sip of his drink.

"Miss Chrome, we respect that everyone has hobbies and has difficulties with every aspect of being a huntress. Just remember that having a goal that is different from just being a huntress is fine. But upon acceptance at Beacon, and your enrolment at this academy, you have sworn to uphold the protection of the people and all it's laws. Do not forget that promise, no matter the strife or pain."

"Of course sir. If it's alright, I'd like to go back to my dorm now." Cyan wanted to clear her head, it was bad enough Ozpin knew about her past. Though the idea of him grasping an inkling to what she was planning was more unsettling.

She was aware huntresses should only ever use lethal force as a last result but she knew her attacker was still out there. She vowed that no-one else would suffer like her, but deep down it was more selfish, and worse, Ozpin from his expression knew it too.

"Very well, a good evening to you then Miss Chrome." Ozpin picked up his cane as he got out of his seat to pace the room. Cyan left but there was concern on his face, and a tad of sadness she thought.

Even with the fast elevator, it seemed to take ages for her to reach the ground level of the CCT tower. As she stepped outside with the sun setting, she gazed up at the top floor of where she talked with the headmaster. Despite it being smaller than the Cross Continental Transmit System tower in Atlas, she was still awestruck by it's size and the capabilities it had.

She tried to think of every bit of data the tower transmitted could nearly reach every corner of Remnant. It was a lot for her to ponder on with the recent talk to Ozpin too. She heard her name being called, her teammates were asking what Ozpin had asked her about.

She merely said it was about today's trip into the woods, as the four started walking back to their dorm. She promised to herself that she'd tell them some of her past, since very few would help you after nearly being Grimm chow.

 

[Would like to thank @scribbly-blue-hearts for letting me use their OC Grimm. I also would like to thank @ask-team-clst for their detailed analysis of the OC Grimm. You can find both blogs on Tumblr.

Don't forget to look up #OumsBigBookOfGrimm for awesome Grimm created by the fandom.

To my readers, a big thank you for taking the time to read my fan fiction & if you ever want to ask about the fanfic and my OC's, I'll be replying as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.]


	26. Bonus Chapter 5: The Witching Hour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir's & Magenta's encounter with the White Fang is finally revealed.

The Forest Of Forever Falls. Several Years ago. 

Noir had just celebrated her twelfth birthday, wearing the black dress she got every year but each one was slightly longer. Magenta had joked about her growing like a weed, so she promised to make adjustments if Noir kept growing before her next birthday.

Noir had stopped to make a note in her book, she loved exploring the forest and she dreamed of being a huntress, like the stories her parents read to her. She wiped a few tears away with her tail, a few specks fell on the ink, slightly smearing her written words. She tried thinking positive, when she heard footsteps.

Noir crouched behind the tree she was near, peeking her head around the tree trunk. There were Faunus’ of all kinds, gathering together with a flag, which had the head of a white wolf in a circle on a blue flag.. She watched them help one another, setting up tents and cooking on a campfire.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, scaring her so much she attempted to climb the tree, easily forgetting her semblance. The man apologised, his tail curling as he repeatedly begged her forgiveness, while the woman with actual cat ears gave her a hand to help her down. Noir was invited to sit down to some dinner, which Noir couldn’t find a good excuse to turn down. 

Her mother had told her not to speak with strangers, but they were kind to one another and the food was all coming from the same pot she thought. So Noir had a bowl of the soup, thankful for their kindness. They started discussing about who they were, being a group who vowed to give Faunus’ equality amongst humans & protecting their species from prejudice.

She was fascinated with their tales, they were just like huntsmen and huntresses from the stories & legends. Noir sat listening to their tales, until she saw the sun was low in the sky. She thanked them and ran home as fast as she could. 

Magenta scolded her about being out so late, when Noir tried sneaking in as the others were getting ready for bed. Magenta just warned Noir it wasn’t safe to go alone, especially with the sun setting. 

 

…

 

Noir visited the campsite several times, feeling proud of her Faunus heritage and having good conversations with others like her. She was asked about her family, so she told about her brothers and mentioned Magenta, though she left out the fact she was human. They then talked about some big meet at night, some announcement that will bring changes.

Noir was curious, so she agreed to find a way to be there. She pretended to sleep as Magenta wished her good night. Noir waited and crept out the window, she made sure to not wake the others but she hadn’t noticed her door opening. Magenta watched Noir slowly float down to the ground.

Magenta followed her daughter through the forest, the red leafs still bright even in the shattered moon’s light. She paused as Noir reached the city edge, there was an old building, disused for years by the state it was in.

The doors were old and wooden like a barn as various Faunus types filed in with Noir joining them. She waited for a change to sneak in but the doors shut before she could. Magenta did get near a crack in the wood, big enough for her to see and hear as the crowd stood. They were waiting for someone, as a man walked up onto the stage.

“Thank you for coming my brothers & sisters. Tonight, at the strike of midnight across all of Remnant, we the White Fang are to rejoice in our new leadership that took place earlier this month. From the strike of twelve, we will implement perfected methods to achieve our life long goals.”

Noir was expecting a big protest or rally of sorts from his words. Then the giant logo behind the man was dropped, gone was the white wolf and in it’s place was a red wolf with three claw marks. Then there was a projector, it displayed riots and shops being trashed. Along with Faunus carrying weapons and aiming them at people.

Noir stood there, thinking it wasn’t anything like the tales she was told. She saw the fear in the humans eyes, they were just like the Faunus eyes she saw in others and her own when they were being discriminated. She heard the applauses and the cheering of the man’s speech. 

The next thing he spoke about was taking up arms against the Schnee family, who were the biggest Dust company with clear prejudice to Faunus’, using them as cheap labour work. Then he talked about plans to start a aggressive protest through the streets, destroying as many shops and businesses that had mistreat their kind.

Noir took a few steps back, this wasn’t what she wanted, so she decided to leave. Only problem was she had just been grabbed by each arm as she turned her back to the stage. They proclaimed her a traitor to her species and boastfully claimed to make an example of her. She called out for them to leg of her and tried to use her semblance but the grips were too tight as they marched her to the stage.

Then both doors flew clean off towards the stage, smashing against the wall. They all turned to see what looked like a blonde haired witch in a bright pink t-shirt step forward, a stick in hand and spoke in a deafening booming voice, demanding only one thing.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!”

Noir saw several of the Faunus’ ignore her words, charging at her as the two who still had their grips drag her to the back of the building. Magenta with one swipe of her stick, sent all the White Fang charging at her into the ceiling and then on the ground. She pointed at the guards holding Noir, firing something at each of their necks, it was a dart as the guards slumped to the ground.

“Honey, come to me… NOW.”

At first Noir was frozen, but then she clambered over to her mother, with several Faunus ready to hit back.

“Only gonna say this once… leave my daughter alone, or you will not live to regret it!”

Magenta then hushed Noir as she tried to explain, they focused on the surrounding Faunus’ who were entrapping and ensnaring them. So Magenta gave a few more swipes of her stick and every Faunus that went after them was now unconscious, while others fell to their knees. 

Magenta walked straight out, making sure Noir went first, before making the front of the building collapse were the doors used to be. Now the Faunus’ watched as the women left in the dark, the clock the White Fang had set up had just struck twelve, only to be drowned out by sirens that came too late. Most were long gone and the police unsure what to make of the damage.

 

…

 

They walked in silence through the forest, Noir wanted to speak but between her nerves and the fact Magenta hadn’t spoken, made her uncomfortable and wait till her mom would ask her. The moon was still bright, even with the shards floating away from it and the clouds rolling in, covering the path in darkness from time to time.

Then the trees parted and Noir saw the cottage, the lights were still off so it meant her brothers were still asleep. Noir sighed a relief that they weren't awake, as she and Magenta quietly went inside. Magenta told her to sit while she got some tea for them.

It was a while before either spoke, Noir dared not look directly at Magenta, her mind already making up various things she was expecting. Like shouting & scolding, yet all Magenta did was ask Noir to start from the beginning. So she began with how she saw them in the forest and all about the good the White Fang had done.

She talked about how it was nice meeting other Faunus’, that understood what it was like getting the prejudice & isolation for being what she was. She explained that as soon as she found out what they planned to do during the meeting, she tried to get out but Magenta said she knew that part. Then Magenta hugged her daughter tightly, tears running down her face.

“Noir, I’m just glad I didn’t lose my little familiar tonight.”

Noir started crying and hugged her mother back, both tried making as little noise as they could. Noir apologised, with Magenta saying she wasn’t a Faunus, so she couldn’t know her children’s strife or struggles but she decided to let Noir know a little secret. One that she said made her an outcast for a good portion of her life.

When Noir heard her whispering words, she couldn’t understand how it could be. She guessed Magenta was older than she looked, but those words of her just didn’t add up. 

‘If her adoptive mother was that age, then how could she be standing there?’

The question ran in her head, even as Magenta scolded Noir to bed and was forbidden to go alone in the forest for several weeks. Noir guessed it was a lighter punishment, as she tucked into her bed thinking about how cool her mother was at effortlessly saving her from the White Fang.

Noir wanted to ask her mother about those words of hers. She dreamed on it, wondering where to start asking someone how they could even be over three hundred years old. She decided her mother would explain it all in due time.


	27. The Spider's Net.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan tries to contemplate on Ozpin's words. Team MNCE continue to investigate the Crimson Hand's and the White Fang's plans. Unsuspectingly Team COPR begin to suspect the antics of Team MNCE, which lands them in sticky web.

Thursday. Beacon Academy.

Marron saw the look on Cyan’s face, something was eating away at her friend, as she made the odd scribble of a note from Oobleck’s lesson. He was zipping across the room again, darting to the next student for an answer to his question as fast as he spoke.

Noir gave up trying to focus on him, instead jotting down as much as she could. The history of the Faunus War was fascinating to her, even if it was depressing to think the prejudice to her species was still on going. She took quick looks at the map behind Oobleck’s desk. More pins with articles filled the kingdom’s boundaries and dates he marked on it too.

Ecru found it strange that so many people couldn't and refused to accept one another. She thought of her village, so peaceful and cooperative with one another and their neighbouring villages. Ecru wondered if the rest of Remnant was as bloody thirsty and cold to individualism as the people who caused these wars of ignorance. She then saw Oobleck dart in front of her to ask the next question to a student not far from her own seat. The speed was like a green blur as she blinked.

Cyan was still feeling off, being nearly digested by a Grimm still had her skin crawling from the thought of yesterday. She was also mentally preparing herself, she decided to tell them at least some of her past. She needed to, for her own sanity, especially after Ozpin bringing up painful memories.

She still remembered it, even as she closed her eyes. Her arms exposed, taken out of the connectors. Tied to a chair and carried across the hallway and the courtyard outside. Her friend stood in front of her, the one ordering the others to a halt. That cruel smile as the other students pointed and laughed.

Cyan screamed and in that moment, she unleashed a blast of static so powerful it sent the others flying. She felt the teacher untie her bonds and carry her away, but the entire time from there to the nurse’s bed, they all talked about whitish did. Cyan had later been told about the number of students she had hurt, the equipment she had magnetised and trashed. She didn’t care about that until she saw it with her eyes.

The grounds were smashed to pieces, the room nearby had collapsed from the electronics exploding. There were students with bandages all over their bodies, both those that had mocked her and those who were in the classroom unaware of the events. Then came the letters, from students and other parents, demanding her expulsion.

Some had assured her that it wasn’t her fault, that her friend would be punished accordingly. All records were changed so it was if the incident never happened, but Cyan knew and it was because of her friend that it happened. So she demanded to change academies immediately, it was the only way she could deal with the betrayal, like it never happened.

Yet it along with the other painful memories played in her head, she forced her mind back to the class. It was only when Oobleck asked her a question that the bubble she was in popped.

“Miss Chrome, is everything alright? You don’t seem well, or is my lesson that dull?” He joked with the students laughing as quietly as they could.

“Sorry sir. Just a rough lesson yesterday.” Cyan replied trying to keep her head down, checking the book and the board with where they were.

“I expect the same level of commitment in my lesson as the other’s Miss Chrome, so please don’t fall behind.” With those words, he darted back to his desk, referring between several pages in the book that he expected to be read over the weekend.

Before they knew it, the bell rang and the students hurriedly packed their things away. The team went back to the dorm, sitting on their beds respectively, waiting for Cyan to speak. She was unsure about this, but Ecru smiled and encouraged her to tell her team.

She explained about the incident at her previous academy, minus the arms. She carefully chose her words so that Marron and Noir didn’t learn about her arms. She felt ashamed at keeping secrets from them but Cyan worried that they’d turn on her. She replayed Ozpin’s words, trying to convince her they’d never do anything like that, but that doubt was there.

The inner voice whispered what she dreaded though, that her team would reject her and she’d be once again friendless. She retorted doubt’s words, thinking of Ecru who accepted her and was there for her. She was brought out of her inner thoughts when Marron and Noir assured her they would never do that.  
She thanked them as they got ready to head out. Their trips out at night to beat down crooks was rarely dull, though with this big shipment at the docks, Cyan knew they’d have to be more low key. So they’d have to stick close to Ecru for the camouflage to work effectively this time.

 

…

 

23:00. City Streets Of Vale.

Noir still couldn’t get used to the change in colours, this time she was silver grey and her subconscious made her feel old, which was ridiculous she thought, but the hat and dress was convincing to make her much older than a teen. She was still pondering on her Grimm research, when Marron tapped her to point to the White Fang troops that were guarding a alleyway.

Ecru suspected this was another meeting spot like the other one they visited, since Noir had pointed out the same three claw marks on the wall. They snuck in, now completely invisible to themselves and the guards, tiptoeing into the room without making a sound.

Marron and Noir started searching through the papers while Cyan checked the terminal that was still on. Cyan smirked silently, the others stood wondering why as she picked up a notepad. It read ‘Password: Bazzinga!101’ as they held in their laughter. They all wondered what idiot would leave a password out for others to use.

They paused a few times as footsteps were heard, guards walked back and forth before the silence returned. The girls sighed as they continued search for anything about the Crimson Hand, the shipment or anything that could help them.

Ecru was still mesmerised by the terminal, she had some practice with Cyan but it was still all new to her. As she watched Cyan flick through files with Oobleck like speed, there was one file that got her attention in the corner. It said CDI.

She mentioned it to Cyan, whose typing and fingers moving came to a complete halt. She nervously clicked it, thinking it couldn’t be it. She opened the various files, some were schematics, others videos of test footage and others were shipping container numbers.

The vids and schematics were years old but the shipping container info was recent. Cyan frantically checked through the videos and the schematics. All the while saying out loud “No” over and over again. Noir and Marron stopped searching the paper to see what was wrong.

They all froze and watched one video that Cyan let play. It showed a mech that was being fitted with some sort of container cylinder for Dust shards. The man could be heard but not seen, the mech looked outdated Marron speculated, saying that it looked nothing like Atlas military Knights. Noir saw the horror on Cyan’s face, as did Ecru who tried to get a response from her partner.

Then Cyan heard the last thing she wanted to hear. Her mother’s voice, and then her younger self’s voice. She paused the video immediately, closing the file as she breathed heavily. They tried asking what was wrong as she clutched her head.

“I know what their shipping.” Cyan said as the others waited for her answer. “It’s my dad’s work… his defence mechs.”

Ecru had no clue as to what they were discussing, so Marron tried filling in the few blanks without getting too technical like she normally would. Noir however wanted an answer.

“So you are the daughter of Chrome Dust Incorporated? But the family died didn’t they?”

Before Cyan could answer, the footsteps returned. Ecru blended them in again as the door opened. The girls knew something was wrong as they tiptoed out the room, moving slow like a snail to not step on anyone’s toes. This guard was different, he had something on his head as he headed to the terminal.

Cyan sighed a relief as he was satisfied the terminal was off. She was glad she hit shutdown on it. She felt three taps on the door, that meant the others were out and she was the last when the guard shouted “FREEZE!”

They turned as he had a gun aimed, Cyan was staring straight down the barrel as Ecru crept close, a whisper only they could hear.

“How can he see us?! My semblance is still working!”

Ecru was then shocked as the guard’s head piece glowed near the eyes, a neon shade of green that darted straight at the two girls.

“Oh shit!” Cyan remarked as she readied one of Noir’s Dust vials. “He has infrared specs!”

“Infa… what?!” Ecru whispered back as the guard slowly stepped forward, almost stepping on them.

“He see’s our body heat! Run!” Cyan chucked the vial, the flame blinded the guard to remove the visor. He saw no-one leave the run, but he heard the sudden clamber of feet running. So he fired his rifle, the whole base flooded with troops as the girls fired their weapons, jumping and flipping in the air over the guards who screamed at the Dust impacts.

They charged through, banging into one another, Marron had gone to grab the doorknob but had squeezed Noir’s tail that was already unlocking the door. Noir tried holding in the whelp as she felt the others fall on top of her. Ecru then reverted their colours as Marron used her semblance to get them to the nearby rooftop.

They watched as the White Fang charged out of the building, the troops were splitting up again in every direction. Then the girls saw Roman Torchwick step outside, he looked furious as he used his cane to hoist a guard up by their hoodie. Marron opened a black hole to listen in on what he was shouting about.

“You let them escape?! Again?!” Roman Torchwick was screaming at the White Fang member who was next to him.

“Sir… we don’t know if they were…” He tried reasoning with him but Roman was already talking down to the Faunus.

“Oh I’m sorry, we must have two sets of four teenagers who can just disappear before our eyes?!” Torchwick sarcastically asked, the anger erupting with his pointing finger.

“Well there was those other kids…” Before he could say another word, Torchwick had slammed his cane on the ground, sending the handle straight into the guard’s face.

“Now you listen here you bird brain! There’s only one group of teens who hides like they do & you had better hope that nothing was taken or copied! Bring me either their heads to mount on the wall… or your own!” Roman dropped the man and got the crick out of his neck, the scowl of frustration still on his face.

They saw him enter the building as the guard fidgeted, his hoodie opened at the back as his wings unfolded out. The guard sighed as he sat down, still hurt from where the cane had impacted his head. He then refolded his wings back under his clothes, still wincing at the pain that screamed down his nerves.

They waited and listened, various groups combed the area as they waited. Ecru decided to conserve her aura, so she stopped her semblance and was judging what was the best route to get back to Beacon. The White Fang dispersed, as Marron eavesdropped on two complaining about Torchwick. Apparently none had realised they had accessed the terminal, so the girls were in the clear.

Once the last of the guards had gone, the team got off the rooftop and headed back towards Beacon, as it glowed in the night sky. They snuck in the hallway and dodged into corridors as they saw shadows move. The girls didn’t want anyone to know about their vigilante actions, especially with the White Fang being involved.

They tiptoed in cameo as they made it to their dorm. Unaware to them, Roland was just about to head to his dorm when he saw the girls in the corner of his eye. He had just gone to stretch his legs from being unable to sleep. He stood behind the corner, seeing the girl’s clothes change colours as they sneaked into their room.

He waited as the door clicked shut, wondering what they were up to. He decided to head back to his bed, putting the curiosity away for another time to ask Team MNCE. He closed his eyes, trying to not focus on living up to his family’s expectations.

 

…

 

Saturday. City streets.

It had taken Roland a few times to convince his teammates about the other night, but Team COPR had agreed something was going on. Donald was still adamant that they were just training but after Patty’s persuasion with her foot stepping on the his foot, he lead his team to keep tabs on their friends.

They hid behind several seats and groups that were window shopping as Team MNCE were busy choosing books. They saw Ecru grab a romance book, only for Blake of Team RWBY to have tried grabbing it at the same time. They apologised and tried giving it back to one another, as a staff member handed them a second copy.

Yang was outside, clearly bored as she leaned up against the wall. Ruby was looking up fairy tales, while Weiss was trying to get Ruby to focus on studying in the weapon section. They watched as she screamed in delight, leaving red petals as she started zipping through all the various books with pictures. Weiss was gritting her teeth, yet was still giving the air of grace, as she calmed Ruby down and got her to look through one book at a time.

They also saw Marron and Noir looking through history books, Cyan was waiting for Ecru near the tills. She seemed slightly more cheerful Patty commented as they saw Team MNCE head out of the shop. Team COPR wasn’t as inconspicuous as they thought, with several people giving odd looks as they carefully moved. Team COPR walked slowly after them, hoping their friends wouldn’t see them.

They followed them for most of the day, Roland by evening was the only one who was still convinced to keep investigating. Patty and Donald were arguing again, much to Olive’s annoyance, so she turned her head to see the sun which was already low on the horizon. Then she saw them, their colours were different but it was clearly them from the semblance that opened a portal.

She got her paper to pull her team to look. They froze as the paper tugged their sleeves, they saw the four moving across the rooftops, who were their friends but they were far better at disguises. Roland led the way, following from the streets where Team MNCE was jumping between rooftops.

They came to a halt at some shops, the glass was broken and they were no ordinary thieves. Roland recognised the red symbol, they were White Fang members and they had cases full of Dust. They were about to get their weapons out when Olive pointed to their friends. Team MNCE had kick landed on the thieves’ faces, and sent the Dust cases out of their hands.

The White Fang tried to shoot back but Noir’s broom sent them flying, to be caught in Ecru’s net from her crossbow. Cyan fired several static blasts that pushed them back into Marron’s black holes. They fell into a pile, unable to move as Marron picked up one of the scrolls on the floor. She masked her voice with her hand, calling the police as the others accounted the cases that were full of Dust.

Roland noticed no cash or other items being taken, which was odd since he thought there’d be more worth in the other merchandise in the store. He beckoned his team to back up as Team MNCE came their way. They hid behind some old Schnee Dust Company boxes that hadn’t been taken away.  
“Finally an easy one.” Noir commented, her colours returning to normal like her friends.

“At least it was Grimm and berry free this time. That woman is insanely strong.” Cyan remarked.

“I know we’re doing some real good stopping these crooks but we shouldn’t get them to be nervous about their big plans, or we could lose our chance to know what their connections are.” Ecru worried that they might get noticed if they kept up the pace of preventing their crimes.

“Well at least we have the dock shipment to stop in a fortnight.” Marron felt better for a smoother fight this time.

“Then we can finally get the guy for killing your dad.” Noir tried comforting her friend, but she wondered how they’d even start to take him down.

“None of this makes sense though. How are the White Fang connected to Torchwick, that berry woman or the Crimson Hand? ARGH, we don’t even know how they got Atlas tech. Let alone how they got your Dad’s prototypes Cyan.” Marron felt frustrated for having so little facts over the years.

“We all want answers Marron, though I want to know why they had Grimm. What good are they to anyone alive?” Ecru asked, though she knew they had no answer.

Marron then scooped down near the boxes Team COPR were hiding, picking up a scroll that had co-ordinates on the display. Olive made a note down as Marron speculated that it was another White Fang base. Team MNCE decided to investigate it next week, thinking they had already provoked the Crimson Hand and White Fang enough lately. None wanted to lose the one chance they had at finding the answers they were after.

The girls left as Team COPR were trying to work what exactly they heard. It seemed insane that their friends in their spare time were fighting crime against two insane groups who wanted the death of the other. Olive was freaked out by the idea of Grimm in cages in the city. Donald and Patty were not arguing but discussing that Cyan was part of the CDI family, though they were lost in their own world to see Olive try getting their attention again.

Roland actually got their attention before Olive used her semblance, already deciphering where the co-ordinates were and what was there. He was surprised, since it was a storage warehouse, not too far from their current location. So they decided to see what exactly was so important about the site.

 

…

 

Warehouse. Ten Minutes Later.

Team COPR were waiting at the edge of the warehouse, they saw a strange girl with pink and brown hair with a parasol with a tall man in a red trench coat. The man had the look like he was over the moon, as he merrily walked away with her.

Something about the two made Patty’s skin crawl, she didn’t know what it was but she trusted her instincts that these people meant trouble. She then saw guards walking away, they were in suits with blue sunglasses as they went off to patrol the nearby buildings.

They could’ve just snuck in, but they took their time to stake out the place. The last thing they wanted was to be caught off guard. So they waited for an opening, while keeping an eye on their back for the patrolling guards.

Donald went first, urging the others to catch up. They hid as they saw movement, there was a chill in the air but there was no air conditioning or fans blowing. Then they heard the phone call.

“Yes sir… Yes. I know it is unsatisfactory… The client will have the live stock, but certain types have proven to be hard to hold captive. … Yes sir, I have him in storage for his failures. I already have a new third in command. … Yes. He’s proven to be very helpful.”

The man talking was looking at another man sat in the chair, Roland found it hard to focus on the second man. He tried explaining it to the others but it was like he was there one second and then the next he wasn’t. As quick as a blink of the eye, he seemed to move yet he was still sat in the chair.

“He has their identities, they’re all students at Beacon. Makes it a little hard to… Yes. Very well. Consider it done, sir.” The first man put the scroll down, he had a mix of fear and relief on his face.

“So what did the big boss say sir?” The second man spoke, almost like a child trying their best not to laugh.

“To thank you for your information. The students are to be dealt with accordingly at the shipment. They will be walking into a trap.” Simon Slate, the second in command of the Crimson Hand, spoke as he accessed the terminal.

“Does that mean our leader will be here to deal with them personally?” The second man spoke but Roland could've sworn that his voice was off, like he had a cold he thought.

“No. He’s still on the recruitment drive. Our supplier is actually helping us, including that woman he has for protection.” Simon said while downloading files onto his scroll.

“Sounds like a coward to me boss. What good is a girl in a firefight?” The second man spoke, his voice having the childlike tone again.

“Trust me. Just one of them is a force to be reckoned with and we have both of them Bob.” Slate placed on his sunglasses as he searched for anything of importance.

“It’s Rob sir. Bob’s busy at the moment. He says that the White Fang will be coming soon.” The second man’s voice was confusing the team. They were sure he was speaking like two different people.

“Right Rob, the White Fang are also walking into a trap. We let them learn about this place so that they storm in here, only for our… livestock to get a sample of the main course that is coming. By the end of the year, the city will be ours, and every Faunus will be cleansed.” Slate smirked at the idea that his dream was about to come to fruition.

“I like the plan boss, Mr. Simon. We really going to get rid of those filthy animals, aren't we?” Rob cheerfully asked, almost tipping out of the seat waiting for an answer.

“Yes we are & the best thing, we’ll be treated like heroes for doing it.” Slate smiled, like a crocodile with the teeth on show.

Roland felt ill, their words showed their insanity. Olive tried her best to shake his sullen face, but she knew this was hurting him deeply. She knew the hate Faunus got just for being different.

“Sir, Bob here. I wanted to ask about those Grimm that got loose and tracked the girls. They weren’t captured by us or shipped in on the boats. Where did you get them from? I found no reference about the Tarantellams in any books either.” The second man’s voice sounded odd again. Roland could’ve sworn he moved but this Bob was still sat in the seat where Rob should’ve been.

“I’m sorry but that’s classified, only our leader knows where he got them from. What I can say, is that they are extremely rare to come by. So you can see why our leader Soot was very angered to hear they were killed. Yet thanks to you, and Rob, we now have the identities of this… Team MNCE.” Slate gave a handshake to the second man.

Donald nearly said out loud “shit” as Patty covered his mouth. She was holding her breath as they heard the men move. Olive was shaking like a leaf, her back to them but Roland was too busy to keep an eye on the men to check what she was pointing at.

“Rob and myself are honoured sir to help the cause. So the livestock, are we freeing them?” Bob now spoke, but it was clear to the team he and Slate were the only ones there.

“Just these in this building. Those mongrels will come in here thinking they have the advantage with their numbers, but the creatures will make short work of them. As for the other sites, they’ll be safe for what our client is planning.” Slate answered as Bob was now in his Rob persona, who seemed to spring with every step he took.

“Oh this is going to be so much fun Mr. Simon. Just say the word and I’lll slice and dice the freaks.” Rob did the motion of stabbing and slicing the air as he spoke.

“Not yet Rob, all in good time. I’m sure Bob will help prepare you for it.” Slate assured the third in command. He still found him questionable but the man got results, so he didn’t particularly care for the man’s mental state.

“Yes sir, we’ll be ready on your command.” Bob replied and carried the loose files for Slate.

Roland knew that these men were dangerous, worse he thought, they were encouraging the split personality of a man who was already psychotic enough to kill. The same people were also ready to hurt his friends and he sure as hell wanted to help them after stopping Team MCAW.

They watched the two men leave, the door locking them in. They waited till they heard no more footsteps or voices.

“Holy shit!” Patty said, trying to take it all in. She saw Donald was just as shocked as her, so she turned to her other friends. “Roland, Olive, you ok?”

“Yeah. Just terrified that every Faunus is about to be hunted, but yeah. I’m ok.” Roland sighed as he took a deep breath while taking it all in.

“Olive?” Patty saw her, she was pointing to some crates. What got her attention was that it was snarling.

“Umm… Donald? Now is a good time to strategically retreat.” Roland asked his leader, now seeing the Beowulf in the cage that Olive was pointing at, as Patty stepped back from the crate next to it shaking.

“About that… there’s only one door, and they just locked it.” Donald looked round, seeing no other doors in or out. Instead seeing cages and crates of all sizes around them, the snarling and growling growing louder.

“What?!” Patty shouted and just as quickly covered her mouth.

“The window!” Roland pointed to as they charged to climb out.

It was too high up, even with Roland on Donald’s shoulder to give the girls a boost up. Then they heard clicking and a slow deep roar. It sent chills down their spines and none dared move. Only Donald was facing towards the warehouse as the others were facing the window.

“Uh… Roland. There’s a Grimm staring right at us. And I mean staring at us.” Donald whispered.

“Kinda busy here, but if you must, then describe it.” Roland replied while trying not to tip over.

“It’s um.. got one really large eye in the centre and six smaller ones around it’s face. I think it’s an arachnid from it’s mandibles and legs. Would you kindly tell me what exactly it is please?” Donald asked, his voice was filled with terror.

“Sounds like a Scarlet Weaver, a particularly nasty spider Grimm. You had me worried there for a moment, thought it was a Webwalker which is the last thing we want in here. At least it’s behind bars.” Roland sighed, thinking that being locked in with Grimm was bad enough.

Patty and Olive looked at one another, both shivering at the words ‘spider & Grimm’. Now both wanting to get out faster of the room than ever. The two huntresses were about to help each other get to the window with Roland’s help, when Donald spoke to them.

“That’s the problem. It isn’t. It’s hanging from the ceiling.” Donald gulped, not diverting his gaze.

They all turned to see the burning eyes stare at them. It’s stare pierced through them & stopped them from moving. The Grimm balanced perfectly upside down, it’s inverted head level with there’s. Olive gave a small sound of fright as Patty held the scream back. Donald tried his best not to move but Roland nearly toppled over from his balance.

Olive was terrified at Grimm being close but Patty had arachnophobia, so neither were able to unfreeze from the terror before them. Roland was sweating since it was right next to them, it was giving an odd click as it continued to stare at them. Donald saw each individual eye pupil move as Roland rebalanced himself on Donald’s shoulders.

“Why is it not attacking?” Patty finally asked, she couldn’t move her eyes away, though she really wanted to.

“Excellent question, since it was freed by the two Faunus hating nuts & we are currently a buffet on a silver platter to it.” Roland saw the cage it came from, it’s door wide open and the electronic lock turned off.

Olive was hiding behind the boys with Patty close by. As Olive shook, the eyes focused solely on her, she gave a small cry that was barely audible. Patty slowly stepped in front of her to calm her nerves, though her own nerves were screaming at her to run and actually scream. Then the eyes darted to her moving as Donald witnessed it’s stare.

“I think it’s vision is based on movement, so nobody move a muscle.” Donald advised as he tried to see another way out to no avail.

“Donald, it sees us perfectly fine. My grandfather’s book says it sees crystal clear with just a few eyes. It actually plays with it’s prey.” Roland reasoned, trying not to loose his cool which he knew was long gone, as the eyes stared.

“Roland. As interesting as that is… please stop talking before I freak out!” Patty was breathing heavily as the Scarlet Weaver clicked at them. Roland almost nodded his head as the eyes suddenly darted to him.

“We can’t exactly stay still and silent here till the White Fang show.” Roland was at a loss for any ideas to escape their predicament.

He saw the various lights on the other locks start to change colours. He already knew that the other Grimm were being released. So it would only be minutes before they would be surrounded by the monsters.

Then a scroll vibrated and a ringtone played. The Scarlet Weaver lunged at the sound, striking it’s legs at the wall as the team split up for cover. Roland fell down as Donald doubled back to drag him to cover. It was Patty’s scroll, so she answered it as Donald and Roland distracted it for the girls to get cover.

“Patty, it’s Noir. Do you and your team want to hang…”

“Noir! We need help!” Patty screamed down the phone call over Noir’s questions.

“What? Where are…” Noir asked but Patty spoke over her.

“The scroll! Marron picked it up! The co-ordinates!” Patty tried getting her attention as she remembered how they got there in the first place.

“How do you…” Noir didn’t know how she knew that but Patty’s next words were terrifying.

“HURRY!”

She only just dodged a leg nearly smash into what would've been her head. The signal was cut and Patty narrowly missed the legs that thrashed across the warehouse. She just prayed her friends got here soon.

 

…

 

Noir returned the scroll as she readied ‘Grimalkin’, informing the team to check those co-ordinates. She explained as best as she could that Team COPR were in danger. So Marron whipped out the scroll, Noir advised Cyan to get on the broomstick. Marron and Ecru were already running towards there, using her black holes to cut the distance around the corners & streets.

They didn’t know how they knew about the scroll or the warehouse, they just hoped they’d get there in time to help their friends. They moved as fast as they could in a straight line, people giving odd glances as they saw a broom over their heads and others saw two blurs rush past them on foot.

Cyan was trying not to cling too tight, but she really hated the height and missed firm feet on the ground. She kept telling herself that it was like her bike, the wind in her hair. She opened her eyes and instantly regretted it. They were higher than she thought, but Noir was picking up speed, much faster than her bike.

Noir pointed to the warehouse, they saw flashes of Dust as they descended. Then a red tipped leg punched it’s way through the window and they saw the familiar black haired leg after the red tip. Noir said “Oh nuts” as she descended fast and the Scarlet Weaver’s face clicked furiously at the window upon withdrawing it’s leg.

Noir landed and readied to strike the wall, when the Grimm burst through the wall. She stopped her swing, worried it hurt the others inside. Then she felt the broom get knocked out of her hands and then a couple of legs pinned her in a pinch. Then it started spinning her around and around, as she struggled to move.

Cyan had been hit by a huge chunk of wall, which she sent straight back at the spider Grimm. She then saw red webbing coming from it’s legs as it weaved a large shape and placed it to one side. It was the black tail and muffled scream that made her charge to the cocoon, for it was Noir screaming and squirming.

Patty was there trying to rip it apart but to no luck. Donald and Roland were throwing every Dust they had at the Scarlet Weaver, hoping to do damage that was being shrugged off. Cyan used a small static shock to cut the thread, as Noir gasped for air.

Now with more space, Donald got his sword out and with one long run, as he tilted the legs that tried striking him, he cut two clean off in one motion. The Grimm buckled under it’s weight, Roland bashed his club into it’s central eye, causing it to scream in pain.

Yet it was Olive who finished the Scarlet Weaver. With one move of her hand, a flurry of different coloured papers tore themselves into knife like shapes and pierced the Grimm’s body. Then the papers lit up in four colours, each of the four main Dust. Steam rose from the crying creature, the pain of cold ice, burning flames, earth pushing it into the ground and air tearing each individual wound was too much for it to fight back.

The Scarlet Weaver exploded from the trauma after Donald’s sword and Roland’s club cracked the web headpiece crown. A black cloud dispersed around them, the other Grimm could still be heard clawing and snarling at the taste of fresh air. The sunlight pouring in through the wrecked wall. Olive slumped into a curl, her fear enraging the other captive Grimm.

Roland was trying to get her to stand, he didn’t particularly like the idea of the other Grimm escaping nor Olive having to deal with more Grimm than she could handle. She seemed drained from that attack, as she unsteadily walked away from the building with him.

Noir was taking deep breaths as Cyan and Patty tried their best to untangle the webbing. Even as Marron arrived, Noir was still trapped in it, her arachnophobia making every muscle squirm in terror. Noir didn’t speak, she was still in shock as Marron helped her friend up.

Ecru was busy checking on Donald, who was concerned with the Grimm that was howling. It would only be a matter of time before they broke free, especially with the chance of freedom that was with in their claws.

“Alright, start talking. We want answers.” Donald started demanding but Roland darted past him.

He jumped over the damaged wall and ran to each electronic lock he could find. Marron watched as small clouds of blood red colour melted the locks. The Grimm slashed in frustration, their freedom denied as Marron helped Roland back out.

“Explain later. First let’s get out of here.” Roland said, as the eight students disappeared into the alleyways.

Sooner than Team COPR expected, the White Fang came calling. Though what was meant a trap for the rouge Faunus’, was now the tomb of those Grimm. There were multiple flash and sparks of different Dust and then utter silence.

They saw the back of the white hoodies, the red wolf logo as ferocious as ever, when the men left. They vanished into the city just as quickly as they arrived. So they rested in the alleyway, before agreeing to explain what the other team knew.

 

…

 

Beacon Academy. Courtyard. Several Hours Later. Sunset.

So Marron explained it all. Her parents, the docks, the Crimson Hand, the White Fang. All except the mech shipment, that she left out from the glances Cyan gave. Marron like her team were still giving Cyan time to explain that part to them. She waited for her latest friends to reply.

“That’s a lot of crazy stuff to take in. I’m truly sorry to hear about you dad… but I think taking on these creeps head on is a bad move.” Donald careful said, trying not to offend his friends.

“Donald’s right, for once. What were you thinking going solo against these mad men?” Patty tried understanding how Marron hadn’t got badly hurt after all those months. She turned to the rest of Team MNCE. “And you three? Actually tagging along? Don’t you see how insane it is?!”

“Well we are huntresses in training, we’re going to be doing things like this once we graduate.” Noir replied, her tail was fidgeting from being cocooned.

“But that’s the issue, we’re all still in training and those guys won’t be playing by the rule books!” Patty counteracted her friend’s answer.

“We’ve handled Team MCAW & the King Taijitu.” Ecru added.

“Students aren’t the same as killers! And Cyan got eaten by that Grimm, you only just managed to take it down! Then the Weaver today! Noir was cocooned!” Patty retorted.

Patty’s words did hold truth Ecru thought. She sat there thinking how they were so easily caught out by over using her semblance against heir enemies. She wondered now if the shipment meet could be a trap they would walk so eagerly into.

Noir shivered, her tail’s fur standing on end. The red webbing was already haunting her, she checked her arms for any that she already knew were gone. Yet she still subconsciously felt it around her.

“Marron needs answers, she needs closure. If we can’t make those wrongs right, then what’s the point of us at the school?” Cyan remarked thinking about getting revenge and knowledge as to why they had her father’s work.

“But don’t you see how dangerous this is? We’re not ready for this.” Patty reasoned.

“And your answer is to what? Sit on our asses at school till they come calling? Or let more people get hurt or lives get ruined?” Cyan defended more than she expected, the last thing she wanted was people connecting dots. “Of course it’s dangerous! But at least we’re doing something about it!”

Patty and the rest of Team COPR looked deeply offended by Cyan’s words. They were silent for awhile, as were Cyan’s teammates. She needed to rectify her words before they took them the wrong way.

“Look… I… I have a grasp at what Marron’s trying to do. It’s personal for her, and it’s not something you can just wait out to be resolved.” Cyan said, trying to show she wasn’t angry with them.

“I think you four have done a impressive job so far. If I can help, I’m in.”

Everyone turned to Roland, the last person they expected to be willing to be part of this. Patty and Donald’s jaws dropped in surprise with Olive wide eyed at her partner’d decision.

“You? Mr. rulebook? Want to go on vigilante ops, where we either get into big trouble with the school or, a rather big or, we get killed by insane radical factions?” Donald asked his teammate.

“Look, I know how insane it is, & quite frankly am surprised no-one has been badly injured. But our friends have done more than the police or full fledged huntsmen have since we enrolled. Not to mention they still do school too.” Roland paused a moment before adding to his words.

“Maybe it’s cos you’re not a Faunus but I get what they’re saying. We can’t roll over to these thugs who intend to harm a lot of people. Both species are going to get hurt badly and if there’s a chance to stop it, I can at least know I tried my best in stopping that.”

Olive gave a nod and a pat on his shoulder, it was her way of saying she’d be there for him. So he thanked her, saying if the situation was too bad, they’d keep an eye out for the other.

“I don’t believe this. I just think we should let others know about this situation. There’s six of you against lord knows how many of them. Not to mention what happened today with those Grimm.” Patty was beside herself that Roland and Olive had wanted to join them.

“Seven actually. I get what you’re saying and it doesn’t matter what people are, no-one deserves to be hunted down. Plus you guys saved our bacon when we were the ones spying on our friends. So I kinda owe you one.” Donald said, giving them a thumbs up at joining in.

Patty was wide eyed, even Donald had signed up for it. She actually liked the idea of crime fighting but today’s experience taught her that these people were dangerous. Then she figured that as a huntress she was bound to run into situations like this one day.

“Oh alright, I’ll keep quite & I’m in too. But the minute this gets too out of hand, we tell someone. Also they know who you are, even with Ecru’s semblance. So you’re going to need to be aware that they’ll be coming for you.” Patty finally gave in, she just feared that they’d get hurt.

“That complicates things. We used Ecru’s ability to hide us. Though that gives me an idea.” Marron smirked at the thought of their group getting more help and an idea for the shipment that would surprise their enemies.

Cyan didn’t feel comfortable, they seemed like good people but she wasn’t ready to open up to others given the end result of last time. So she shrugged and went along with Marron’s acceptance of Team COPR to some of their secrets. She just hoped hey wouldn’t enquire into her own.

 

…

 

Sunday Evening. The City Of Vale.

Marron and Noir decided to give Albin a visit at his store. It was a while since they saw all of Noir’s brothers. So a surprise visit would cheer Noir up, who still had her skin crawling at the thought of the webbing.

Only as they got closer to the building, they saw police arguing with a woman who was being escorted into the car. A large round man, with little legs was the manager Noir recognised, so she walked over to ask what happened and where Albin was.

He refused to speak to Noir, calling her various insults under his breath, so the police did not notice him. Noir was about to whip out her broom, but Marron tapped the bridge go her nose. She stepped forward, the man’s face changed from fury to curiosity.

So she asked him instead of Noir. The man was too happy to share the concept of Albin insulting the woman, and running out the shop with stolen stuff. Yet the man soon changed the description when asked by the policeman, who looked enraged by the woman he just got to finally sit quietly in the car.

Marron already knew what the man said were lies, so she thanked him by removing her hat. The rabbit ears showing for just a moment as the man bit his lips, his face like a swollen tomato. The girls laughed at how easily fooled he was as they walked away. He was now pleading a sob story to the policeman, who had in fact heard the racist comments, so he took him to the car too.

Then Marron pointed as she saw the familiar white ears and messy hair. So Noir called out his name, and the two ran to him.

“Are you ok?” Noir asked while hugging her older brother.

“Yeah I’m fine. Why? What’s up?” He replied with an eyebrow raised.

“Only the guy at the store kept saying the store was robbed and blamed you!” Marron stated, still trying to work out why the man spun such lies.

“That pompous…” Albin gritted his teeth and his hears darted towards the store, but Noir cut in the conversation.

“Albin… Why were you not at the store?” Noir’s question cut the tension like a hot knife through butter.

Albin mumbled for words that didn’t come. So Noir asked another question.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” She folded her arms while Marron was concerned about the two siblings.

Albin sighed and took a deep breath, clearly stressed by whatever happened earlier.

“Sis… it’s a long story.” Was what he started with as he explained his misadventure that evening.

 

[Would like to thank BloodyRosalia & Storygazer for letting me use their OC Grimm from their fanfic Team SYRA. Don't forget to check their fanfic out.]


	28. Bonus Chapter 6: Team COPR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team COPR's initiation to Beacon and how the four friends first meet is finally revealed.

Beacon Academy. The Initiation Exam. Early Morning.

Roland awoke with a startle, several students had decided to move his things as he heard their giggling. He found his belongings scattered and as he picked them up he understood why they did it. They had done it because he was a Faunus.

He was used to being called a ‘freak’ and ‘animal’, though the words still cut him internally. Roland sighed as he headed to get changed into his clothes, making sure to place his belongings away in the locker for safety. He remembered his mother’s words, promising not to reciprocate their ill intents.

He then hurried himself to grab a nibble of food before the test, when he fell over with a thud to his chest. Roland opened his eyes to see a short green haired girl on the floor. She clutched her head, rubbing a sore bump as he quickly realised he had knocked her over.

“I am so sorry. Do you need a hand up?” Roland extended his hand, to which the girl nervously accepted. She stepped back sheepishly and then double blinked after seeing his horns.

Roland was about to walk away, thinking it was going to be an awkward silence, when he felt a tug of his sleeve. The girl was now trying to speak, but her voice was very quiet, so it took him a moment to properly hear her. She was asking what kind of a Faunus he was, which caught him off guard.

So he explained that like his mother, he was was a ram Faunus and actually from Mistral. They conversed down the hallway as several students filed to get their fill of energy before the test. Only now it was getting harder to hear the girl’s words, so she produced a piece of paper.

He watched it fold and change shape. She guided him to a table as it spelled out her name. He formally introduced himself, the two getting along even with Roland doing all the actually talking as Olive replied with her semblance. The two had almost forgotten about the test, as they heard Professor Goodwitch’s voice.

They were nervous as they got their weapons, but each one was glad to have met the other. So they went together to the cliff’s edge, wishing good luck and hoping to see the other after the test. The two both hoped their potential teammates would be nice like each other.

 

…

 

Patty woke Donald, furious that he was sleeping in. Donald lay there, he didn’t show it but he was nervous. He had always played the part of being a huntsman as a child, but now it was the real deal he thought. It was anything but the games he played back in Vacuo.

Patty was too busy being hyped to pick up on her friend’s concern. She dragged him to get some breakfast, though the unease was slowly seeping in. She saw so many students around her and then a thought ate away at her.

‘What if Donald and I are not on a team together?’

She didn’t dare admit her feelings for him, she found him so annoying at times. Yet the possibility of not being on a team with him was growing exponentially. Patty wished she had a way to even the odds, slowly losing her appetite as the thoughts were more constant.

Donald was eating but he wasn’t as hungry as he thought he’d be. The idea of teams was only making him eat less and more uncertain as to how teams would be formed. He tried his best to put the thoughts out of his mind, but then Professor Goodwitch’s voice beckoned them, so he couldn’t put it off any longer.

The two talked on the way, a slowish walk that neither really thought they were ready for. When one gave a theory to the idea of teams, the other than gave another, as the two followed the students ahead. They both dreaded what as on the other side of the cliff, as they marched to it.

 

…

 

Beacon Cliff. Above The Emerald Forest.

The four lined up with various students standing between them. Olive gave a small friendly wave which Roland reciprocated, feeling the butterflies brewing in his stomach. Patty meanwhile was glad she was next to Donald, thinking there’d be better odds with him standing next to him. They turned their heads to Ozpin’s speech.

The words horrified each one of them. Patty more so than Donald, who was oblivious to the students to their left being launched into the air, over the cliffside. Olive was nervous at the idea of Grimm below, as the students took stances before flying in the air.

Roland was the first of the four, already noticing the platform and the forest below to take advantage of his stance. He was soaring in the air and used his club to slow his descent by using it against several branches before landing on the ground.

Olive saw a couple of students fly into the air before she too was propelled above the trees. She spiralled a little but that was when she used her paper. To others it must have looked like it was falling out of her satchel, but it was actually Olive using her semblance to use it as a shield from the poking branches. Then before she made contact with the ground, the paper folded itself together to take away the last of the forces of gravity, as she bounced off the paper onto the firm earth.

Donald gave a nod to Patty as he was next over the cliff. The air raced through his hair as he sliced several branches that blocked his fall. Then he jumped from branch to branch, not stopping even as he bounced from tree trunk to tree trunk. He landed with a thud and rolled as he kept the momentum going. He charged into the forest, heading as straight forward as he could with the trees.

Patty was next, losing sight of her friend and silently cursing as the trees grew ever closer. She saw that she had propelled far further than most, like a bullet from a gun, as the air blew her hair back. She caught a branch and pulled herself to swing into the air.

Patty did this repeatedly till the gaps between the branches were more distant. Then she landed into a pile of leafs, she sighed at it not being the intended landing strategy she had thought of, as a hand outstretched to her. She then saw it was Donald’s hand, her heart skipped a beat.

“So it looks like we’re stuck with each other for another four years.” Donald joked as he pulled her up off the leafs.

“Of all the block heads it would be you who’s my partner.” Patty sarcastically replied while secretly being overjoyed with her luck.

They started disagreeing with which direction was north as they ventured together into the forest. Donald was secretly happy to hear the complaining voice of his childhood friend. It comforted him to have a friendly face and someone he trusted on his team & better yet his partner. Patty was arguing on the outside but internally, she couldn’t be happier, being Donald’s partner.

 

…

 

Roland trekked through the broken branches and past several rotten trees. He saw above him a blonde girl screaming as she was spiralling through the air. The girl was then swooped by another student in a mask, preventing a immediate crash. He wished them both a safe landing when he stopped at the soft rustle noise ahead of him.

He raised his club, his hand hesitating at gauging what size Grimm it was, when a paper ram started walking towards him. Roland was surprised to see it, the origami beckoned him up a tree, which only added to his curiosity.

Roland used the club to help brace his balance up the tree. As he got high enough, he saw Olive who was terrified but at the same time urging him to climb faster. Roland then heard the howls and instantly climbed to a higher branch. He saw the pack of Beowolves charge past below them, sniffing the trail before heading elsewhere into the forest.

Roland calmed Olive who was shaking, her breathing erratic as they climbed down. She eventually calmed down, though she was now at the point of tears. Roland sat with her as she explained her fear of Grimm and her past. He reassured her it was fine to be scared of Grimm.

“Bit of an odd career choice being a huntress then.” Roland joked as they climbed down.

“I want to face those fears head on, so no-one else has to go through that experience.” Olive spoke but her voice was only just audible.

They turned their heads to the gunfire coming from behind them, so they started heading north away from the fight as roars grew louder than the weapons. Olive was about to fork off another direction, while thanking Roland.

“Olive, we’re partners now. You don’t have to burden the worry alone. Also it’s safer in numbers. So let’s head this way.” Roland pointed to the second fork in the path.

Olive had almost forgot Ozpin’s words, she cheerfully walked close to her new friend, who had already helped her so much today. She got her paper to write out her question, as to not alert the Grimm, whose roars and snarls were distant but made her uneasy.

Roland got his pen and wrote on the spare paper she had as they walked slowly, stepping over loose twigs. He stopped to point at several cartridges and cuts on the trees. Other students had gone down that path, as he saw clean cuts of where trees had once stood.

Olive gulped and nodded. She knew that if Grimm were slain there, then more would come eventually to avenge their fallen brethren. So she hurried behind him, as he further explained in his scribbles of where the sun was and his footsteps not alerting the creatures of their trail.

 

…

 

Patty and Donald stopped as they saw the distant glow of red eyes charge through the trees. For once they kept quiet, not wanting to alert the monsters of their presence. So they tiptoed for what felt like hours in silence.

Then came the sound of hissing, as the glow of two eyes got bigger. So Patty got her weapon, a short staff gun that had a bell on the end. Several beads looped at the end too, as she aimed and fired Dust.

She cursed as the creature slithered out of range, coiling on itself to counter. Patty then clicked the staff, it folded itself outward into a bow. Thin needle like arrows being fired to slow it down. When those failed to slow it’s approach, she clicked the bow to change the ammo to Dust, now firing the thin needles that were Dust fused.

The King Taijitu was blinded, the ice in it’s eyes now spreading over it’s face as Donald grabbed and carried Patty deeper into the forest. She squirmed saying she had it under control, then the roar and sound of trees crashing made her loose her words. The Grimm was hurt but the second head was already taking control, now smashing through the forest.

Donald slashed at trees as the Grimm hissed, Patty was trying to aim but Donald’s grip limited her angle to fire. She though about turning her bow back into a staff so that she could at least block attacks, but the Grimm was slowly catching up with them & the staff looked like it would be just tickling the creature as it’s size became more apparent to her.

Then she saw the trees fall as it charged, ensnaring it as it’s thrashing only entrapped it further. Patty whooped as Donald smirked, he was thrilled that his plan to weaken the trees had paid off. Though he didn’t stop running as he heard the trees crunch and instead of hissing they heard roars.

Patty saw more red eyes but they grew distant and then gone as did the trees. The two had come to a clearing, with Donald only stopping as his feet came into contact of stone flooring. Patty felt the sudden stop nauseating as was the angle of the trees and sky.

“You could put me down anytime now. Just saying.” Patty tapped his shoulder to be released.

“The thanks I get for saving your butt.” Donald carefully let her down to balance her feet.

“I wasn’t the damsel in distress, thank you very much.” Patty folded her arms in protest.

“Sorry.” Donald said as he took steps forward to the structure before them.

“But thank you… for getting me out of there.” She said, thinking how easily they could’ve been outnumbered.

“Sure.” He replied with a high five she accepted, both glad the other was safe.

“So where are we?” She asked as they stepped up to the broken arches and the pillars surrounding them.

“I think this is the temple, question is, are those the relics?” Donald pointed to the pillars.

The two stepped over to one, contemplating on the significance of what appeared to be chess pieces.

 

…

 

Olive & Roland wandered for a short while, now the area silent as they climbed the trees to gauge their direction. Roland saw they had gone in a curved path that still lead them north, but he was now worried that the relics might all be gone. He didn’t want to worry his partner, so he informed Olive their route should be safer, avoiding the flares of Dust he saw in the distance.

It was a few minutes later that they came to a clearing, and it was there they saw two students arguing. Roland guessed at the time they didn’t like one another, given from the initial heated talks between the two. He noticed the pillars around them, which some had chess pieces with others empty.

Roland inspected each piece that remained, guessing others had arrived before them. It was as he inspected the black rook piece, that a sheet of paper nudged his sleeve. He followed it to Olive who picked up a white queen piece. She handed it to him, so he took careful observation to see if there was anything strange or unique about the pieces.

“Actually a good choice Olive. The queen is the strongest piece after all. Since you picked it, do you want the honour to hold onto it?” He asked and Olive nodded her head quickly.

He was glad she felt better, he wondered how much doubt was eating away at her for being afraid. Yet he thought her incredible brave to be here despite those feelings plaguing her. Then the tall male turned around to ask a question.

“I thought the king was the strongest piece?” Donald asked, only just noticing the Faunus boy and short girl who were behind him.

“Like I said earlier, the king is the crucial piece but the queen is the strongest. Also, it’s rude not introducing yourself.” Patty nudged Donald in the side as she continued speaking. “Hi, I’m Patty & this lug head is my partner Donald.”

She gave a friendly wave as Roland introduced himself and Olive, who gave a sheepish wave back.

“Tad shy there isn’t she?” Donald smirked as Olive wasn’t sure what to make of the tall man.

Donald’s armour was multiple armour pieces, reminding her of buildings she saw once in a book, like roof tiles Olive thought. The armour had a gold rim around each piece which was a faded red on some, but bright red on most. Yet Donald’s helmet was the strangest piece she pondered on, as it had a curved piece sticking through the tip, like horns that were smoothed.

“She can hear you.” Patty fist slammed his shoulder for his lack of tact, instantly regretting it for his thick armour, her hand now sore from the act.

“I didn’t mean it badly… just… odd you know?” Donald checked her hand, which was red but not too sore he speculated.

“Olive’s just nervous like the rest of us.” Roland guessed they were all trying to mask their unease and dread from their faces.

“So we have the pieces… where do we go now?” Donald asked as he held the king piece.

“Back the way we came. To Beacon Cliff specifically.” Roland advised, turning towards the trees from where they came.

“We can’t really take our route, there were Grimm behind us.” Patty commented on, thinking to how they lost the monsters before entering the clearing.  
Olive was now showing goosebumps and Donald wasn’t willing to charge head first into a ambush. Donald than had an idea, turning his head to Roland whose horns poked through his hair.

“Can you find a safer trail with those animal skills of yours?” Donald asked Roland, who seemed routed to the spot once he heard the words.

“I beg your pardon?!” Roland couldn’t believe the nerve of Donald, as he clenched his fist.

“No wait. I didn’t mean it like…” Donald realised the poor choice of words & tried explaining, but Roland was angered.

“Like what?! That I’m a animal or a beast?!” Roland shouted back, the blood boiling in him. He said to himself he wasn’t putting up with the prejudice during the test and certainly not for someone like Donald.

“That’s not what I meant to say. I’ve got no hate for…” Donald expanded his words but Roland was already walking away.

“Come on Olive, lets get out of here.” Roland spoke to Olive, who stood nervously before joining him back on the route to the cliff.

Donald sighed, slapping the palm of his hand onto his head in frustration. Patty gave him a small kick tap with her arms crossed. He tilted his hand to see her scolding face.

“Why do you always open your mouth before thinking?” She asked, knowing she wouldn’t actually get an answer since it was just Donald being himself.  
He was about to say to her it was just that he instinctively said what was on his mind, when he saw movement head to Roland at speed. Donald got his revolver from the side of his armour and aimed before shouting to them.

“You two! Get down!” Donald fired one shot as it hit the target that erupted into black smoke.

Roland turned his head to have it out with Donald, when he saw the rodent that had it’s mouth wide open. Olive pushed him down but his height was still in striking range. They witnessed in a single moment the burning red eyes and white tail fill their vision of sight, before exploding into vapour.

“You two okay?” Donald shouted to which both Olive and Roland nodded in shock.

“What was that? A creature of Grimm?” Patty asked as she gave Olive a hand up.

“A Black Plague.” Roland answered, catching his breath as Donald offered him a hand up. “A rodent species of Grimm, known for attacking humans in dense fields or damaged urban areas.”

“You’re really like a book… I mean strategist.” Donald corrected himself halfway, dreading he’d screw up his words again. “Dude I’m sorry about…”

Roland put his finger to his lips and slowly signalled for them to turn around. As they did, the saw dozens of rats swarm around them. The chittering sound of their long buck teeth scratching away on their lower teeth. It was like a moving mass of black fur, red eyes and white tails, slithering and frantically moving over one another.

Olive had her back to Roland, as did Patty with Donald to watch the tiny Grimm blocking their movements. Patty shrieked a small cry of disgust, thinking spiders where bad but rats were also on her phobia list. Donald readied his sword as he replaced the revolver, knowing there was no way five bullets could help here.

Donald was about to start slashing when he saw paper flying around them, like a multicoloured bubble. The Black Plagues jumped at them, only to fall at their feet in various chunks of black blobs, easily disappearing from the ground. Patty tapped Donald’s shoulder, pointing to Olive who was taking a step forward. The bubble moving with her in the direction of the cliffside.

“Can she hold it to the trees?” Patty asked but her answer came in the form of the pain on Olive’s face.

Olive couldn't move and control this much paper without some falling. Worse still, the rodent Grimm were testing various spots, as they jumped past the shredding paper while others were cut to ribbons.

“We’ll hold them off here then. Roland, watch her back while we get these buggers.” Donald struck down several of them with his sword, as Patty used ice Dust to freeze them.

Patty wanted to transform her weapon but she feared the others would be too close for her staff. So she fired away at the creatures with her bow, the Grimm shattering into ice cubes as she kicked them into the paper bubble. She then saw the paper stop and drop like knives into the last of the Black Plagues. They twitched and shrill cries became a silence as all evidence of their fight became black smoke.

Before they could release their breath from their fight, Donald felt clawing on his back and saw the four eyes and teeth trying to gnaw at his face. It took everything he had to hold it away from his face, with Patty trying to help throw it away.

The tail was frantically swiping away, cutting Patty’s combat clothes. Olive used the paper to shield Patty from the tail’s strikes as Roland charged in with his club. He slammed it down on the alpha’s head, flailing from the shock as Donald threw it some distance.

He was about to shoot it with his revolver when Roland shouted them to get back as he took a deep breath. The Black Plague alpha was about to leap as Roland blew a deep crimson smog of smoke. Patty held her breath from the smell, it was like trash that was left to rot for far too long to her.

Olive used the paper to shield them but watched in surprise as they saw the alpha jump through the smog untouched. She saw Donald ready his sword but Roland had returned his club. Then she gasped at what she was seeing.

The Grimm fell to the floor, it collapsed as it tried balancing itself. Only it’s legs were thinner as was it’s bone armour. It cried out as it curled up, clearly in pain. They watch it’s tail unravel like string, it’s white armour almost completely gone. Then it melted into a puddle of black sludge, boiling as bubbles popped. What was it’s eyes, was now black like the sludge as the Grimm’s remains was dispersed.

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Donald asked as Roland coughed and took a deep breath to clear his lungs.

“My semblance, it’s not pretty but it stops Grimm in it’s tracks.” Roland gasped for fresh air, he hated the after taste of his semblance.

“Can you do that again if more comes?” Donald asked, thinking that semblance was a great move against the monsters.

Roland nodded, after coughing some more. He tried explaining it needed time to recharge but the look on Donald’s face told him that the huntsman hadn’t heard him through the coughing. Roland took big gasps of air instead, thinking he’ll restate the answer later once they were out of the forest.

Patty knew it was useful but she wasn’t keen on smelling it again. Though she knew that between the smell and being torn to pieces, which was more preferable as an outcome. Olive went to check on Roland who insisted he was fine, though he did turn to Donald, out stretching his hand.

“Thanks for the heads up… and sorry for… thinking you were like that.” Roland bashfully said, feeling bad that he was so quick to judge Donald. He realised in that moment he was no better than those who judged him.

“Dude, I’m sorry about earlier. I meant that Faunus’ pick up things better than humans do. You have extra abilities us three don’t have, so I just opened my mouth and…” Donald started apologising but Olive was tugging at his armour.

“As interesting as it is for you two boys to settle you differences, and possible bromance, we have a slight problem.” Patty got their attention as a pack of Beowolves now surrounded them, howling as they lunged for them.

Patty created a wall of smoke, the Grimm screeching from the pain as they jumped through it, their hides now had fumes from the heat. Olive was still resting from earlier but she used a few pieces of paper to ignite into flames, crashing down on several snaking their way behind Roland and Donald. She also threw several Dust that ignited in the smoke, adding more flames that burnt the Grimm.

The two males took turns to batter off the Grimm, their claws stretching out only to be either sliced off or crushed. They kept it up till all they heard was silence, it was their chance for an opening so they charged forward, as the last Beowolf slashed at Donald. The Grimm however did not see the crimson cloud hit it’s face as it cried out from the burning pain.

Roland cursed that he hadn’t rested enough to use it effectively, but the Grimm was distracted enough as Donald fired his revolver, the Grimm dispersed before it hit the ground. Patty was calling them as Donald returned his gun, heading into the woods. Roland turned around to see Olive was waving, so he urged her to come on before more Grimm showed.

Olive saw several students come towards them, they were rushing in to help. She smiled and waved to them, completely surprised by how many people, both human & Faunus, were ready to help. It was nothing like her old academy where she was shunned for her differences.

She then hurried to the trees to catch up with the others, Donald leading the way as Roland pointed out possible signs of changing their route. Patty kept watch between the trees as Olive caught up, giving a thumbs up hand gesture to show that nothing was following them.

Marron, Noir, Ecru, and Cyan had reached the top of the hill as the smoke cleared. Marron thought she saw a green haired girl, just as her attention was diverted to the teacher who beckoned them to the cliff. So she put it out of her mind as she went with her team to finish the test.

 

…

 

Initiation Ceremony.

They stood in attendance with the other students, watching the various teams being formed for passing the test. Donald felt a tap on his shoulder from Patty as Roland and Olive nervously moved forward. They were paranoid with the number of students applauding them as they stepped onto the platform.

“Donald Carmine, Olive Origami, Roland Rust & Petunia Platinum.” Ozpin greeted them as they took centre staged.

Patty cursed in her mind, she hated people using her first name, especially in front of the entire school. With Donald smirking, she really wanted to elbow him but she didn't want to with everyone watching.

“You four retrieved the royal white pieces and from this day forth you’ll be known as Team COPR, led by… Donald Carmine. Congratulations.” Ozpin said as Donald was enjoying the cheers.

He rose his arms into a victory cheer as the audience cheered for him. Only he was then pulled by his ear by Patty as they got off the stage. Several students laughed with Roland & Olive finding it funny too. Patty was secretly smiling too, as they let the next team take the stage.

She had her childhood friend, and several students who were already likely to be great friends, all on the same team. Patty was still scolding Donald even as they made it to their dorm to call it time for bed. She rested her head, thinking how well it had turned out, before saying goodnight to her team.


	29. Bonus Chapter 7: The Four Brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that led Noir, Marron and Albin to bump into each other is revealed. Plus the backstory of each sibling too.

The Four Brothers:

 

Rory Raven.

 

The Forest Of Forever Fall. Many Years Ago.

Rory was sick in bed, trying not to sneeze. He curled up in the sheet, feeling warm despite Magenta saying he was cold like ice. Then he sneezed and it was suddenly cold to him.

Magenta came running in, moving objects back to where they were. She saw that there was a hole in the roof, with ice around the edges. She patched it in no time but was concerned by Rory’s red nose.

She was up all night, making sure he didn’t sneeze again or any more ice form. She nearly nodded off, as Rory got a blanket for her. So the two sat in the chair getting some rest.

Noir tiptoed in to check on them, she was relieved to see Rory was doing better. She guided them to the kitchen where breakfast was already prepared for them. Magenta wondered if the ice was Rory’s semblance, before tucking into the warm toast on that winter morning.

Over the next few weeks, she enquired about his health. In all her years, she never saw someone’s nose remain red raw. The doctors assured her he was fine, and he had no temperature that was alarming.

She was told she worried too much about her children, which actually made her smile. She had forgotten what it was like to care for others several years ago, and intended to care for all five of her children.

Rory was nervous though, as he saw the red nose in the mirror along with his antlers that were already growing tall for his age. He got laughed at for it, looking like it glowed in the snow. He sighed that it was bad enough being mocked for being a Faunus, let alone odd for his face.

Though it was Noir who made him feel better, as she pointed to her hair moulded like cat ears. He was glad that the five bonded at the orphanage, as Noir said it made him the cutest brother she had. Rory still remembered that day well.

He was nervous that day, as they ventured to get an extra meal. Though that was only half of the truth he thought. It was the adventure they were after, at first dragging him along but he too wanted to join in.

He laughed to himself, thinking how his world changed so much over the years since the adoption. He gained a loving family and a place where he was accepted for himself and not shooed away for his antlers.

Rory was given a new book, a gift his siblings chipped in to give him. He loved reading, so he flew through the pages within a single night. Magenta than caught him reading the books she got when she was worried about his nose.

So she then gave him the books to read, but on the conditions of ensuring he kept to the bedtime & that he helped her with the medical supplies. So he agreed and instantly found himself enjoying cooking along with making the herbal remedies. It helped having the right medicines when his brothers came home in scratches and cuts.

Rory lined up the supplies in the cupboard before heading to bed. He was happy and satisfied with himself that he now could help out like the others did. He made a few notes of what herbs he needed before resting his head on the pillow. He drifted into a deep sleep, with Magenta giving him a kiss before carefully closing the door.

 

…

 

Many Years Later. The City Of Vale.

Rory had nearly dropped the box, he sighed as he placed it down from a mid air catch. His boss asked if he was alright, which he replied with a nod as he made sure the box wasn’t damaged. His boss then asked him to prep a certain package.

At first he thought it was something different but it was the monthly prep that he was used to. It was actually his boss’ words that got him thinking of his brother, who was having a rough time with his job. So he suggested that his brother do the delivery run, since his boss needed someone to carry them to the clients.

He then wrote down a message and instructions, guessing his oldest brother would need convincing. He smirked at what his face would look like once he passed the boss’ test. Then he caught a glimpse of someone, only as he moved forward he saw it was his reflection.

He saw the short messy dark brown hair, the antlers adding the length of his head, to the average stature that was his body. He still found it odd that he was allowed to wear his casual clothes when doing his job.

The white hoodie was battered in places giving a grey colour in patches, with Magenta’s emblem on the right shoulder. with a red stripes on each side of the zipper. His shorts were a light tan colour, his pockets filled with several notes and coloured pens, each for the different medications he listed for them.  
He wished his mom was here to see him, as he checked off the medication list. Rory knew she would've been proud, as he finished the checklist. His siblings relied on him for things now when it used to be the other way around he thought.

He still blamed himself, that his remedy should have saved his mom, but his siblings urged him to keep going forward. It was because of them he had the knowledge to apply for this job. So he told himself everyday that he would always be there for his siblings and do everything he could to help others.  
Magenta’s words of wisdom came to him as he finished prepping the last of the medicines as he finished his shift.

‘Every person has a reason to be here, be it a light to guide, the shield to protect, or the hand who heals. So be the person others need, then you’ll know who you were born to be.’

He closed his eyes, remembering her smile. He opened his eyes, saying bye to his boss before heading home, eagerly awaiting to see his brother’s face once he got there.

 

Sandy Raven.

 

The Forest Of Forever Fall. Many Years Ago.

The Bear Faunus was hard at work in the garden, up well before Magenta. She had scolded him about not getting enough sleep, but she couldn’t stay mad as she saw his hard work. The vegetables were already ripe and and the flowers in full bloom.

Sandy gave a small yawn as he made breakfast. He took a tray up to Rory, who had recovered from his cold at the end of winter, but Sandy was concerned since his brother’s nose was still bright red like a sore mark. Sandy was assured Rory was fine, but he only wanted his family to be fine.

Sandy tried his hardest to think back on his biological family, but he drew odd images in his mind. He remembered his parents, he remembered seeing Leo in the streets near his home, since the two came from the same village. Or was it a town, he thought.

He frowned his face trying to remember things, but he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. He shook his head, as he got the others down to breakfast. They each lazily walked down to the table, wiping sleep from their eyes with tissue before thanking Sandy for their meal.

Magenta saw that something was bothering her son, so she asked him once the others went to their rooms. Sandy explained his lack of memories but Magenta smiled, saying that he still remembered the people who were important and that was what mattered. He hugged her back, feeling better as Magenta decided on planting something new in the garden.

She made a new patch to the garden, saying whatever Sandy wanted to grow, he could as long as she got to plant a special plant there. So he rushed her outside to plant the seeds immediately. He was already digging before she got out the door.

It was weeks before they sprouted, which struck Sandy as odd, given how fast everything grew in his mother’s garden. He tendered to them everyday, through the sunshine and the rain’s downpour. Sandy gave it fresh manure and water like the rest of the garden.

In the garden he grew squash, carrots, tomatoes & potatoes, yet amongst them were flowers he didn’t recognise. They had big yellow leafs, that was strangely similar to the colour of his hair. He watched the leafs rustle in the wind, unaware of Magenta walking up to him.

“They’re called sunflowers, and they remind me of where I come from.” She explained as she joined him doing the work.

“Where is that mom?” He asked.

“A place that’s long gone and forgotten. It’s been so long that I can not really describe it to you. I do remember the flowers though, and when I look at them, I remember all the loved ones from back then.”

He noticed his mother crying silently, he knew something happened for her to leave that place and be in a forest full of Grimm all alone. Though he dreaded to ask, cos he didn’t want her to relive something that was clearly painful for her. So he hugged her tight saying it was a lovely plant.

She ruffled his hair with his bear ears twitching, his siblings amazed as always at the vegetables as they walked outside. Noir pulled him to one side, getting the others to pose as she propped up Leo’s camera. She darted back to the spot they saved for her, as the camera clicked.

It was a moment that he hoped would stay with him, he thought as they went inside. Sandy didn’t want to forget any of it with his family, as they sat down to enjoy food that was grown by his hands.

 

…

 

Many Years Later.

Sandy opened his eyes, the memory was as crystal clear back then as he placed the photo back. The sun was just rising as he went to prepare breakfast, only for Albin to mock him. He soon twigged he had done it again.

He had made a meal for Noir again. He still did it even though he knew that she was at Beacon. So he split the meal four ways, like he did everyday since she left. It bugged him how he kept doing it, though he guessed it was because she meant so much to him.

Rory was already heading out the door to his job, with Albin following soon after him. Leo was on his way to his job but promised to get the food shopping before he would head home. Sandy gave him the list before Leo went to the city.

Sandy wondered if he should have applied for a job like the others, though he thought of the house not being looked after. It hurt him inside to think of no-one being there or maintain it. His siblings had encouraged him to sell his vegetables and flowers at the local market in Vale.

So that was what he did when the market was on. He already had several vegetables lined up as he tended to them. He then saw the sunflowers that he planted with his mother all those years ago. He had planted many coloured flowers over the years, but he always made sure to plant those special plants.

He took a few inside, popping them into a vase near a photo of Magenta. He then sat at her grave, talking for maybe an hour or two. He found it helped him, it was rough when she passed on. Knowing Noir was hurt the most and still blamed herself.

He would find her secretly crying in the garden, curled up with her tail sodden from wiping her tears. Sandy would sit there with her, telling her the same words their mom told him. He hoped it’d be enough to one day make her stop blaming herself.

Sandy shook his head, remembering the here and now. He got ready for a big meal but something gnawed at him. He couldn’t place his finger on it, but it was like something was telling him something big would happen today and that for once, he’d need the extra meal he prepared so often.

He smiled to himself, whenever he got this feeling, it reminded him of being with his mom. She’d be guiding him and supporting him, like she was still there. Sandy closed his eyes, glad to remember the fond memories of Magenta with his siblings.

 

Leo Raven.

 

The City Of Vale. Many Years Ago.

Leo had raced to get his things. It was like a dream come true for him. Magenta adopting him and his friends. They’d be a true family, actual brothers and a sister he thought. He crammed his possessions, which wasn’t much but he struggled to keep his case shut.

Magenta then guided him and his new siblings through the city streets. There were odd glances as the Faunus children hurdled close to one another. Though Magenta lead the way, making sure they stayed close to her.

They soon arrived at the edge of the city much sooner than they expected, crossing into the open space of grass. Then they saw the first of many red leafs, soon finding Albin’s path to the cottage. Leo still felt the rush of excitement as he saw the house door open, taking small steps inside.

He unpacked his things, though he didn’t really get it much further than the case before starting to yawn. Leo fell asleep soon after that, the room reminded him of his old bedroom, as he laid his head on the pillow.

Once he awoke, he immediately set his mind to sorting out his things. Leo darted to get his breakfast, hugging his family when he soon saw the deal moment. He raced upstairs after breakfast and retrieved the camera.

The others were nervous at first, with where to stand but after taking it, they all laughed and hugged. Unknown to them, Magenta’s eyes swelled with tears, finally having the family she wished to have.

Over the weeks Leo got new clothes and a album book. He soon filled it with many photos, mostly his family and the house. Yet he had other photos in there, from the places they visited like the city and deeper in the forest.

So that’s what he made to be his hobby, as he learned everything he could about photography. He liked the idea that each photo he took, was a precious memory that would be priceless & irreplaceable. He thanked his family with the upgrades he got every birthday.

 

…

 

Many Years Later. Now.

Leo had just finished for the day, handing in the photos he took of the recent robberies. Strangely there was the damage at the docks, the stores that were broken into and the various graffiti for Faunus hate lately. He wished he got more cheerful jobs like the new stores opening, the beauty of the city or even birthday parties he got asked to do by the firm.

He still loved the job, but lately it was mostly negative stuff like the White Fang and the Dust shortage. Leo agreed that people needed to see the dark side of people but they also needed the positive side. So he decided to try taking photos across the city, one photo a day from different parts of it.

It became a little project that helped him through some of the tougher jobs. He soon caught his reflection in the photo he took earlier today. Leo wondered when he got so tall, thinking back to the photo he took with his family at the same spot so many years ago.

His dark brown jacket was open, Magenta’s emblem on his white t-shirt. The carry bag he kept his camera in was on a strap that hung on his shoulder. Leo got the photo he kept in his wallet, it was the same spot he had taken the photo with his reflection.

He still found it hard to think that Sandy had the most growth spurt, since they first met at the orphanage and saw him in his hometown before that. Albin had become slender, despite the chocolate he used to sneak into his room and with Magenta’s help to moderate his sweet tooth. Noir had really become so much like their mom, even down to the mannerisms. Rory had grown too, especially from coming out of his shy shell he had back then.

Leo liked the idea that with every photo he had of his mom, that she was still there watching over him and his siblings. A daft thought he pondered, but it brought comfort to him and felt like she was still guiding him. Just like the first time he took this route as her son.

It wasn’t long till he walked down the same path from the city into the woods. He saw the smoke of the chimney, knowing he was nearly home. The smell of the leafs as he treaded carefully with the roars in the distance. He slowly opened the door, to the smell of vegetables being cooked. It still felt like home as he shut the door behind him.

 

Albin Raven.

 

Vale Orphanage. Many Years Ago.

The tiny dog Faunus sat alone at the desk, the other children didn’t want to play with him. He wondered why he was born with those ears, that question bugged him as he did his drawing. Though he did prefer the quiet somedays, it was easier than being picked on.

He still remembered his mother, she talked about how happy she and his father was the day he was born. Then he remembered the death of his mother, the rejection of his aunt for his ears. He never told anyone, but that scornful face haunted him.

He couldn’t understand why they hated him, why the animal traits made the humans fear him. He sat there, his drawing of himself without his ears. How he wished he never had them, but then he internally cried, cos they were like his mother’s even though his dad was human. His dad had said to him that his ears made him unique.

Albin wiped the tears from his eyes, the few drops that he missed had landed on the drawing. He gently rubbed it, when commotion was heard. The other children rushed to the door as the new child had finally arrived.

She was being guided through the building, which Albin remembered his own tour. Then he heard shocks and saw fingers pointing as the staff urged them to stop. He turned and was surprised.

The girl was a Faunus, her tail curled up and her eyes still filled with tears. He thought she looked cute with the dress, as he nervously hid his ears with a hat. She clutched a burnt book as she walked past him, Albin guessed it was the only thing left of her past.

After a few days he finally got the nerve to speak to her, he was nervous since his ears were showing. Yet the girl actually replied to him, giving him a handshake. The two started talking about themselves, their families and their Faunus traits.

He thought it comical, a cat and a dog getting along so well. Then Noir pushed a piece of paper with her tail on the desk. She was looking at it and then back at Albin. He was about to move it, wishing he had torn it to pieces.

Noir asked him who the drawing was, so Albin reluctantly said it was him. Noir giggled while grabbing some crayons, already scribbling away at the paper. When Albin finally got to look, the crayon portrait had ears now.

“You’re silly. You forgot your sweet ears.” Noir smiled, proud with her handiwork on the paper.

Albin was surprised, trying to hide the smile that grew wider and hide his nervousness. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew right away he could trust her. She got him some crayons and the two started to draw together.

 

…

 

The City Of Vale. Now.

“Now listen here! If I wanted help I’d ask for it!” The man barked to Albin before muttering under his breath as he stormed off, “Mangey mutt!”

“What did you do this time?!” The manager asked, chasing after the customer but his short legs and overflowing belly impeded his progress.

“All I did was ask him if he wanted a basket.” Albin replied, picking up the items that were thrown onto the floor, some were dented as he carefully scooped them up.

“Yeah right.” The manager tried saying quietly, easily forgetting Albin’s dog ears.

Albin brushed his hand through his messy white hair. He kept telling himself that it was for his siblings, since they needed the money. He just knew that the situation was becoming unbearable.

Last week a customer was caught stealing, but because he was a close friend of the manager, it was dropped. The week before it was someone purposely breaking the product while their child ate sweets without paying. Albin was rewarded with the same child wiping the gunk from the child’s nose all over the display. It took him all morning to get it clean and he then had to clean it after the child’s handiwork.

Then before that he was accused of stealing money and hiding it. Only Albin pointed out how could someone pull that off when they hadn’t moved or be given the money in the first place. The one time the manager had sided with him, though the manager had took him off the till for a week, so Albin was dubious of the manager’s actions.

He bit his lip as he looked at his reflection in the mirror display. The uniform wasn’t his style but at the end of the day he got paid, so he didn’t care if he looked ridiculous.

Then internally he screamed and clenched his fist, as he saw their most valued customer walk in. She caused trouble every time she came in, from ramming shelves over with her basket trolly, to ignoring Albin when he was sent to help her & worse of all, her attitude.

She had already toppled over a display with just coming in the door. A brand new product now completely trampled on as his manager rushed over to help her. It took everything in him not to scream as she pronounced him as ‘Abigail’.

She hurried him over, already referring to him as being too slow. She then complained that he wasn’t paying attention to what she had written down, as she nudged him along with the shopping basket she used as a walker for support.

Albin returned the items she had clearly written down on her list. He asked himself why she did this every time she came, cos he knew these were what she wanted and the manager would pick up the same items. Yet it was the boss who was thanked and him given the racist comment, as usual he thought.

“Now Abigail, I do expect you to have improved that wicked attitude of your’s. Though who am I kidding, you are a Faunus after all.”

Right on cue Albin thought as he took her stuff to the till. She was already complaining about how he hadn’t assured her about her being right about the change. He couldn’t give change when she had used a card, though that didn’t stop his boss from bending over back to please her insanity.

Then it was what she said next that hit a raw nerve.

“What ever must your mother think of you? Though didn’t you lovely manager tell me you were adopted? Then they both must have been disappointed with you.” Her voice spluttered as she was about to walk off, but Albin had had enough.

“Don’t talk about my mother’s like that! I don’t care if you are a valued customer, that kind of behaviour is offensive and insulting!” Albin turned his head to face his boss, now sweating as Albin ripped in to him with his words. “And you?! How dare you give out personal information?!”

There was an awkward silence until the woman faked a faint of shock, calling him an animal, as the manager demanded Albin to apologise immediately. He declined, much to their horror as she uttered a truly personal insult to him.

“You horrid foul mouth bitch! How dare you speak to me like that! Victimising me!”

“It is you who is being vulgar to me! I am for a start a person, regardless of being a Faunus! Secondly you are completely insane as I am a guy, not a GIRL!” Albin didn’t care at this point who over heard him.

“Albin, how dare you insult our best customer!” His boss said still struggling to lift her up with his small arms.

“You’re a real piece of work! For the record, you can’t run a business like this! Before long you’ll be nose diving it into closure!” Albin pointed at his boss, the rage overflowing.

“Now you’ve crossed the line! In the back or I’ll…” The boss stumbled to think of a deterrent to punish him with.

“Do what? Fire me? I quit and there’s nothing you can do about it!” Albin turned on the spot, heading to get his stuff.

“Wrong. You’re sacked, cos you didn’t file in the paperwork to leave. So get out immediately and you’ll never find a job this side of Vale if I can help it.” The boss said folding his arms, the smirk widening with the thought that he actually saved his money problem too.

Albin threw the shirt on the floor as he grabbed his things. He got his own shirt on, then checked his hoodie was on right, the blue emblem on the left shoulder with the number five on the right shoulder. His trousers had seen better days, the scuff marks on his knees from kneeling and moving boxes were noticeable.

He slammed the back door wide open as he stormed off. On one hand he felt liberated, proving how stupid and ignorant they were. He ran his hand through the fringe of hair that hung just above his eyes.

Sadly the reality set in, as he twigged that he had worked all those extra hours and was now going to get nothing for it. Worse, that any other job he applied would no doubt slam the door in his face if either of the two in the shop had their way.

He slammed the nearby dumpster, as he sulked at the thought of his family. They’d be so upset that he didn’t stick at the job, especially Noir who believed in him the most. He was about to head straight home to face the music, when he heard some cough to get his attention.

“I witnessed the whole thing my boy.” Said the silver haired man who stood at the end of the alleyway.

“So… come to kick a Faunus when he’s down… or is it pity you’re giving?” Albin asked.

He knew it wasn’t like him to be this rude, but he guessed that with everything that had happened, his patience and tolerance had snapped.

“Understandable for you to be defensive. I’d be too if I was treated like that. My boy, you strike me as someone of intelligence, whose’s wasted at this joke of an establishment. Also, I have no qualms if you’re human or Faunus, as long as the job’s done and you’re civil, I couldn’t care less.” The man pointed to the back door that was still open.

“Well, truth be told, I prefer those with equal intellect and will, something a fair few people lack these days. As you’ve no doubt witnessed from your ex-employer.” The man continued as Albin kept his eyes on him.

“Forgive me, but this seems too good and too sudden to be not suspicious.” Albin saw the old pipe on the floor, an ideal weapon if this turned bad really quick.

“Flying colours my boy. Indeed, I came to personally assess you from someone who gives you credit, very highly.” The man smiled as he gave a small clap.

“Who in the world could that be? This is my only real first job, other than the paper route.” Albin remarked as he thought of when he delivered papers, which had it’s own problems he was blamed for when it was other’s who shredded them for fun.

“Someone very close to you. He didn’t want to give you his name but I think it best if you see the handwriting yourself.” The silver haired man produced a piece of paper and walked over to Albin to give it him.

He reluctantly took the paper, thinking what trickery he had. Then he looked and his eyes were wide as he reread it. Albin was shocked at seeing who’s handwriting it was, there was no mistake he thought as he handed it back to him.

“You have me convinced, so do you prefer sir or Doc?” He asked.

“Not Doc. I hate that abbreviation.” The man abruptly added.

“How about Boss? Speaking of which, what is it you want doing?” Albin cut to the chase, his curiosity getting him to accept it.

“Fine, Boss will do. One last test is required before I consider you on the payroll. Deliver this packet to the address and before that time. However, you must give it to the person & only the person with that ID. Otherwise, there’ll be dire consequences.” The silver haired man produced a sealed bag and it had a face on the paper of a young girl.

Albin accepted, thinking this would be a walk in the park as the man advised him to start. So he took off, not too quickly but enough to forget all about the shop behind him. Where the owner and the woman were still in shock of Albin standing his ground, not noticing the thief who was making off with stock.

Albin eventually found the address, though he trusted his gut as he rang the door. His gut in question was telling him that something was wrong, his dog ears darting at every creak and turn as the door opened. There stood a man with a big build and muscles to match, as he heard the man’s knuckles click.

“What du ya wanta?” He slurred the words, clearly unbalanced on his footing and a beer bottle in hand.

Before Albin could ask if the child lived here, the man tried taking the bag. So Albin kicked him back and peeked inside, keeping a distance from the man. He called out for the child, but no reply came.

Albin was cursing himself, thinking he had walked into a web of trouble when the man was no longer unbalanced or speaking as a drunk.

“God you’ve got a bloody good kick. Ol Silver was right about you.” The man spoke but now with a kinder voice.

Albin turned to see the man peel away his face, a rubber disguise, as a slender and smartly dressed man stepped out of the sloppy clothes that became a pile on the floor.

“Wow, that thing itches, I hope it’s the last time we need to use that to test our recruits.” The man said as he combed his head with one hand while extending the other as a handshake.

“This was a test… within a test?” Albin asked as he took the handshake, still keeping a eye out in case something happened.

“Oh yes, Ol Silver does like a performance.” The man winked as he shook hands.

“And you are?” Albin now folded his arms, waiting for more answers.

“My name is not important. Better that way. Just call me… Mr. E.” The man slowly said, Albin guessed that ‘E’ had nothing to do with his actual name.

“Right. So what exactly do you do then?” Albin was trying to piece how the fake suit came into play.

“I am a supplier, I find what people ask me for and I provide them with it. Completely legal I might add.” He said as he walked back and forth, folding up his disguise.

“So what do you supply to my boss?” Albin asked, curious to figure out what he was transporting for the silver haired man.

“Now that would be telling. So I’m guessing that’s your test. Don’t like other’s knowing things about you? Your face says it all kid.” The man smirked, patting Albin on the shoulder.

“So what’s the bag really for?” Albin now wondering why the picture of a child was on it.

“My kid. She needs medicine and the hospital doesn’t always have enough on standby. I owe Ol Silver a lot.” The smartly dressed man boasted, the eyes of a proud parent that Albin saw in both of his mother’s eyes.

“But the photo?” Albin asked, taking another look at it, the girl clearly had antlers but the man before him didn’t.

“Surprised?” He asked as he accepted the bag.

“A little.” Albin answered.

“I don’t care that she’s a Faunus… she’s my little angel… and I will do anything for her. Anything.” The man now bashful as he held on tight to the package.  
They didn’t exchange any further words as they parted ways, instead giving each other a fist bump, which Albin thought odd but it was the least odd thing of the day. Albin nodded a goodbye as he got a message on his scroll. It was from his new boss, and it gave him a time and place for the next job.

He saw the numbers of what he was going to be paid. He rechecked it, shaking his head as he tried not showing his joyful surprise. It was more than he earned at the store and it was the first payment.

He was smiling and walking with a spring in his step. Before he knew it, he was already back at the store he quit. There was a police car with the woman screaming and complaining. The manager was trying to appease her, while he split his attention to the police.

Albin saw the empty shelves, guessing they were hit bad by thieves. He didn’t hide the smirk, he knew that it was wrong to be happy over other’s misfortunes. Yet he didn’t feel sorry as the police officer was explaining how racist she was.

Then to Albin’s horror, she saw him and started freaking out. The officer listened to her words, shaking his head as he told her to be quiet. The officer urged Albin to move on, shaking his head at the idea that the old woman was clearly disturbed. He didn’t understand how anyone could mistake the boy for a girl.

Albin walked on, glad to leave them behind. He was now feeling triumphant on his way home, as he heard his name being called. Only it wasn’t his ex-manager or the silver haired man. It was his sister and her best friend running to him.

“Albin!” Noir shouted as she hugged him. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” He replied. “Why? What’s up?”

“Only the guy at the store kept saying the store was robbed and blamed you!” Marron remarked, confused as to why the man would say such a lie.

“That pompous…” Albin started saying but Noir interrupted him.

“Albin… Why were you not at the store?” Noir’s words rang in his ears.

“Um…” Albin said, cursing that he hadn’t explained the situation yet to her.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Noir asked, folding her arms.

Albin swore in his head thinking how to begin explaining it, as Marron darted her eyes between him and her partner, waiting for an answer.

“Sis… it’s a long story.” Albin started, as he recounted the recent events to Noir and Marron.


	30. The Familiar's Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir's birthday is fast approaching, but the Faunus can't bring herself to celebrate it. Will painful memories haunt her or will her friends & siblings be able to help her celebrate it?
> 
> Meanwhile the teams get to know one another better as friends, while Noir finds out about Albin's previous adventure.

Sunday Morning. Beacon Academy.

Ecru and Cyan waved their friends goodbye, Marron and Noir heading into the city, while the two partners decided to have some sparing practise. Ecru wanted to help Cyan, thinking about how she could help improve her partner’s sword skill.

Cyan protested at first but was quickly reminded about how the time she lost her swords. Plus there was the incident with her arms getting broken, so Cyan agreed. The first fights were gruelling, Ecru looked slender but she tossed Cyan with ease, despite Cyan’s arms being attached which were not exactly lightweights.

It was startling for Cyan, as she was thrown into the air, especially when she didn’t see Ecru coming to throw her. She did manage to block a few strikes of Ecru’s swords upon landing, but then she felt humiliated as her leg got caught in a trap. She was then pulled backwards into the tree.

She squirmed until Ecru let her down gently and helped her up. They stopped for a break and got drinks. Cyan used hers to cool her sore spots and then adjusted her gloves.

“Sorry if that was rough, I just wanted to help.” Ecru said as she sat next to Cyan.

“Oh it does, but damn you’re stronger than you look.” Cyan grunted as she felt the chill sooth her sores.

“It’s just one of the things father taught me, though he didn’t want to teach me at first.” Ecru gave a weak laugh.

“Oh…” Cyan asked, leaning closer to listen.

“After mother passed, he was overprotective. So much that he tried everything he could to stop me. At first he willingly helped to train me, but then he changed. He started pulling me from patrols, getting me to do quiet chores in the village, all so that he knew I couldn’t get into danger.” Ecru sighed.

“Sounds to me that he only wants to protect you, actually sounds like my dad. He’d want to know wherever I was at every possible moment. He only wanted piece of mind for his only child, but being a child, I never saw it that way till I was older.” Cyan replied, thinking how much worrying her dad used to do every single day.

“It’s exactly like that for me. So one night, I took off heading straight for Beacon, even though I was barely fourteen. Only Dad eventually caught up with me, we had words…” Ecru paused as she took another sip of the cold drink. “… It wasn’t a conversation I meant, not all of it.” Ecru really did regret losing her temper that night.

“Yeah… I had those too with my dad.” Cyan pondered on the times she used to shout back since her dad would be too busy to be with her.

“In the end, we were surrounded by Beowolves and after we fought them off, father finally agreed to train me properly. He’s still overprotective now, but I get why… after losing mother, he couldn’t bare the idea of losing me. I never realised how narrow minded I was at exploring the world, that I failed to see how much my father worried for me.” Ecru leaned back, the guilt she felt evidently clear on her face.

“Hey… parents are supposed to worry about their kids, but you have your own life to live. Your dad just wants you to be happy doing what you want to do. He’s still adjusting that you’re not a child anymore. So give him an extra hug when you see him next, it’ll make his day and yours too.” Cyan pattered Ecru’s shoulder, thinking how she wanted to hug her parents one more time if she only could.

“Thanks Cyan.” She held Cyan’s hand, not caring that it was cold to her fingers, since her friend’s words were enough. “Let’s see if I can return the favour with some moves to teach you.” Cyan popped up and returned her mask to her face, to start the training once more.

Cyan hoisted herself up after finishing her drink. Only just rebalancing herself from nearly falling flat on her face from the unsteady stance she made. Ecru caught her and picked her up to steady Cyan up on her feet.

Cyan squirmed in Ecru’s grip, looking and feeling like a rag doll compared to her partner. Cyan was also annoyed by how effortlessly Ecru lifted her up, no sign of any effort due to her arms or the various replacement bones that housed inside her body. She frowned as Ecru carried on to prepare the next battle.

They fought for some time, only stopping upon hearing their stomachs reminding them to eat. After another trip to the vending machine, the girls filled up on sweets that Ecru had no idea what the flavours meant. So Cyan got her to try a wide variety, to which she took photos of Ecru’s reactions.

Cyan would regret that shortly afterwards, as she hung from the tree upside down from Ecru’s crossbow trap. Though the two laughed after Ecru finally got the scroll to work for photos at last. Cyan was tempted to delete the photos, but it seemed fair and comically when they compared their surprised faces on the devices.

The two then finally got back to their sparring match, with Cyan finally landing a surprise hit on Ecru, but not before losing sight of her. Cyan watched the ground, seeing the slight shuffle of the grass. So then Cyan felt the air move near her, and then blocked a surprised Ecru before flinging her into the air.

Cyan rushed over to her partner when hearing her rather rough landing. Ecru had found her mask that had fallen off during her spin int he air.

“Ecru, you alright?” She asked but found her friend laughing harder then before.

“You really are something else Cyan. You block and throw me… the only other person who’s caught me off guard was that berry woman.” Ecru accepted the hand up, still clutching her side from laughing. “You throw me like it was trivial and instead of celebrating your win, you ask if I’m fine. You’ve definitely got the kindest and most caring heart I’ve ever met.”

“I don’t see it that way myself, and I was just lucky.” Cyan smirked, trying to hold in the laughter that was contagious.

“Trust me, it’s in there alright. You’re much more humble than you pretend to be. And that wasn’t luck. You shouldn’t think that way, you’ve gotten this far on your own by sheer will and you’re going to stop him. At least not solo anymore, but we don’t have to resort to his methods.” Ecru’s words made Cyan paused.

Cyan still felt the bloodlust for stopping him but Ecru was right, she didn’t have to fight alone now. Yet she knew if she didn’t stop him, she’d never end the nightmares that haunted her.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Cyan spoke but it was more for herself then her friend. “Well I think that’s enough training for today. We’ve got Port tomorrow, and we know that’s going to be another slow class.” She added while returning her swords.

“Professor Port may tell long tales but I like his Grimm classes. Some of those Grimm I’ve never heard of, and to be fair… his stories are funny.” Ecru found herself near laughing again at the memory of Port’s latest tale.

“Still a slow class, but you’re right. The Grimm are so much diversified than I ever knew.” Cyan agreed as they headed back to their dorm to rest and get some dinner.

The two met up with Team COPR, still resting and contemplating the recent events they experienced. They got a message that Noir and Marron would be eating out but return soon. So they headed back to the dorm, wondering what their teammates were up to.

 

…

 

Evening. The City Of Vale.

To say Noir was angry would be an understatement. That was what Marron thought as Noir was arguing with her brother Albin.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR JOB?!” Noir shouted, much louder than she intended.

Albin for a dog Faunus was sheepish with Noir shouting, to him it was just like when his mother’s used to voice their opinions. Somehow they knew what to say to him to get him to confess, now his friend & only sister was just like Magenta with that pointing finger and then she folding her arms waiting for an answer.

“I technically left, though they did lie and refused to pay what was owed.” Albin spoke much quieter than normal, but Noir’s face showed she wasn’t satisfied.

“You still lost it! All the trouble we did to get you that interview! I just…” Noir stopped herself from exploding, she was trying not to raise her voice again.

Marron was so unsure who to help, Albin despite his height was terrified of upsetting his sister, who was so red that steam could’ve easily been rising from her ears. Marron wanted to speak but whatever she said didn’t cut the tension between the siblings.

Eventually after a long awkward silence, the siblings started talking again, as they walked down the street. Marron tried to keep up with the two, but they were briskly walking and actually not paying attention to the pedestrians or cars. So Marron was guiding them with her black holes, though the siblings were too focused on their conversation.

“Albin, I just can’t believe you’d just leave like that!” Noir continued walking and not noticing the other people walking the street.

“Sis, honestly I’m more surprised I hadn’t quit before now. You’d have blown your top too if you were me.” Albin ruffled his hair, trying to not focus on the harsh words his was called today.

“Albin! It doesn’t undo what’s happened! Seriously, what could they have said to you, to chuck your work away?” Noir wanted a clear answer from him, as she caught up to him.

“They insulted mom.” Albin stopped, taking a moment to not shout about the incident. “Not just Magenta, but both of them. So I told them they didn’t get the right to make lies about them.”

“Why would they say such a thing?” Marron asked, still keeping the black holes open as they crossed instantly over the road, the siblings still oblivious to the world around them.

“They’re racist, self-centred, ignorant shits who think they’re superior because we’re Faunus’ and they’re not! They find it an alien concept that we have feelings or capable of being people.” Albin gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself from having another meltdown.

“Albin why didn’t you say that earlier?” Noir asked, trying to get him to stop walking and look face to face with her brother.

“Because… I know how much the job meant to you and the others. I tried letting it go but… insulting both of them, then blaming everything that was wrong because I’m a Faunus. It was the last straw… but I knew that it would hurt you Noir, if I told you. So I tried not saying a word.” Albin finally turned to see Noir and Marron.

“You idiot… just as daft as we first met…” Noir hugged him tight, unaware of the odd glances of pedestrians walking past. “…I’m sorry to put you through that Albin. I had no idea it was like that.”

“Noir… It’s my fault for not saying anything earlier, and letting it boil over like that.” Albin relaxed after expecting Noir to shout some more, relieved that his sister understood the situation.

“You had every right to leave after that. What they did was criminal and you have nothing to be ashamed of.” Marron turned to both of them before seeing how far ahead they were. “Neither of you do. But I do recommend you both move from there quickly.”

Noir and Albin were confused by their friend’s words, until a car horn honked loudly. Noir jumped behind Albin, who was equally surprised as they jumped onto the pavement. The driver swore and drove on, as Marron used her semblance to cross the road to them.

“Have we been…” Noir asked to which Marron laughed as the penny dropped for Noir.

“Yeah… we’ve done it again. Just like mom said. We go into our own little bubble, completely unaware of the world around us.” Albin started chuckling at the angry face Magenta would make when she snapped them out.

Marron laughed that the siblings had just ignored everything to simply have a brother/sister talk. Then the siblings laughed too, that they were still just like their childhood selves.

‘Oh what would Magenta say to them if she were here.’ Noir thought as they took more safer steps across the city. She stopped a moment with Albin’s big grin on his face.

“What is it?” Noir now curious as to why her brother was grinning.

“Well Sis, I actually got another job just after leaving.” Albin said.

“Now I know you’re pulling my tail.” Noir replied but Marron was already hugging him congratulations.

He froze to the spot, his dog ears crinkling which Noir knew was his tell that internally he wasn’t expecting the hug from her teammate. She did in fact believe him but she’d enquire about it later

So the three followed Albin’s path out of the city and down the familiar dirt path, back to the cottage the Faunus’ called home. Noir couldn’t wait to see her brother’s again, as she sniggered that Albin was still flustered from Marron hugging him.

 

…

 

The Raven Cottage. The Forest Of Forever Fall.

Noir was greeted with multiple brothers ready to hug her. As soon as they saw Marron, they dropped their demeanour, now trying to be cool looking and less the dorky brothers she knew they were. Only problem was that Rory tried leaning to the side but fell over. Sandy was trying not to let things burn, as he turned things down to check on Rory. Albin hoisted him with one arm and Noir got Rory’s other arm.

He slumped into the chair at the table, now feeling so awkward to look them in the eyes. Marron went to check his head, so he naturally felt nervous and buttoned up from talking, the words being jumbled in the wrong order. Albin eventually got him a drink, it worked as Rory could now speak in the right order.

Sandy went back to the pots as they started hissing and bubbling. Marron offered to help but Sandy assured her that he had it under control. Though Albin stepped in to save some of the vegetables from over cooking. They offered Marron a plate, whom gladly accepted it but then texted Cyan so that her friends at Beacon wouldn’t wonder where they were.

They all started serving up the food onto the plates, just as Leo walked in. He was thrilled to see Marron and Noir, who were passing the plates around the table. They were enjoying the Sunday roast as all the plates were cleaned, but Sandy was surprised that Marron had finished her’s so quickly. He wondered if he put enough on as he asked the others for any seconds. Only Marron asked, she sheepishly pretended like she hadn’t but the brothers said she was welcome to it.

Marron happily had another full plate, as the brothers got up and strangely looked over their shoulders. Then they brought out presents, as they wished her a happy birthday. Though the look on Noir’s face made her concerned.

“Guys… I thought you agreed not to do this.” Noir said, her face a mix of surprise, joy and pain.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow, of course we wanted to celebrate it.” Rory said, bringing a present to her.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow?” Marron was wounded that Noir had made a big thing for her’s but didn’t say anything about her own.

“You may not want to celebrate it, but we do, cos we are glad to have you in our lives.” Albin tried cheering her up, but Noir seemed so low with her frown.  
“You don’t celebrate your birthday?” Marron continued asking, not getting any response.

“Look, I get it. Truthfully appreciate the effort but I don’t want to celebrate it ok. You four know why I don’t celebrate it or like bringing it up. Which is why I didn’t mention it to my friend here. Magenta died on my birthday, because of me. So yeah… I don’t like being reminded about it.” Noir said, her face unsure whether to be smiling for her brothers still celebrating, or to be upset because of the past.

Marron hugged her friend, trying her best to cheer her up. Noir asked to have words with Magenta alone, so the brothers filled Marron in on the events of two years ago. Marron guessed from odd pieces she picked up on but the full weight of it still hurt. She didn’t realise how much pain was behind Noir’s smile.

So when Noir came back in, Marron joined her brothers to help her at least enjoy tonight with them. Noir agreed but demanded no singing, as they got her to sit down to open the presents. She got Dust of several kinds, a new set of vials to store her Dust concoctions & a box of sweets.

She hugged her brothers, trying to hug all four at once, with another hug for Marron before she went upstairs to get some of her things for Beacon. The four brothers then leaned in to speak to Marron, normally the four would be struggling for words, but they had a mission and needed Marron’s help.

“We want you to get her to celebrate her birthday tomorrow.” Leo started.

“But she said…” Marron stated but Albin cut her off.

“You really think anyone wants to not celebrate their birthday?” Albin’s question got Marron to shake her head, thinking how Noir must be feeling inside.

“So we’ve tried. We got her to at least open presents but… it’s not what you call a roaring success.” Sandy said, keeping an ear out for Noir coming back.

“She knows we don’t think badly about what happened… but she still blames herself.” Rory added, sighing at trying to still come up with a answer.

“That’s why we need you to do it.” Leo pleaded with Marron who racked her brain to think of anything.

“What can I do?” She felt frustrated at having no immediate answer or solution.

“If we knew, we’d ask you. But we’ve got nothing between the four of us. In the months Noir has been friends with you, she has improved immensely.” Albin spoke, he fidgeted on the spot till he sat down.

“So please, you can probably reach her where we can’t. So anything that could work, please.” Sandy added, his ears twitching to Noir grabbing things from her draw.

“We know it’s a lot to ask but please. She keeps blaming herself but she deserves an actual birthday, like how we used to have them.” Leo now hunched over in his chair, wondering how to get his sister happy.

“Well there is one thing we can do. It’d take a few tries and we’d need Albin to deliver it. He’s the fastest one and knows the best route.” Rory nodded to the kitchen, Sandy instantly got it and Albin soon caught on to Rory’s idea.

“Consider it plan B and hopefully if plan A works, it’ll be a extra bonus for you and Sis.” Albin winked, thinking maybe they could pull it off.

“Even if we don’t succeed, we can at least try to give Sis a good birthday.” Leo concluded as Noir came down stairs.

The two huntresses bid farewell, Noir thanking her brothers but still looked slightly gloomy to the four male Faunus’. As Noir headed out, the four each gave Marron a thumbs up, she just hoped she could do something to help her best friend.

As the two girls left the cottage, Albin leaned to Rory, asking if it was his writing on the note he produced. Rory was thrilled his brother had passed his boss’ test, so the two fist bumped. Sandy & Leo looked at one another puzzled, so Albin and Sandy told their respective sides of the day’s events.

Marron soon caught up to Noir outside, waving bye to her friend’s brothers, as she got on the broom. The two girls were high into the night sky, the stars only being outshine by the glow of Beacon in the distance. Before long the stone courtyard was no longer far below them, instead it was just inches from their toes as they disembarked.

They met up with Cyan and Ecru at their dorm, with both ready for bed from their training. Noir also called it an early night, so Marron lay in her bed trying her hardest to think how to celebrate Noir’s birthday. Nothing came as she closed her eyes, thinking the answer would come in the morning.

 

…

 

Monday Morning Before Classes. Beacon Academy.

Noir was up early, had been for hours, as she spoke on her scroll to her brothers. They were wishing her all the best but she just wanted to get through the day. Today was a day that was still painful for her, it wasn’t a day for celebrating in her mind.

She heard their voices, telling her that their mom would’ve wanted her to celebrate her birthday. She said sure, but the words were hollow as she ended the call. She took deep breaths as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes. She just wanted the day to be over already, plus the painful memories.

Noir wondered why they had called her that early, especially after last night. She knew they were trying their hardest for her to be happy but she just couldn’t bring herself to think that way. She had the present’s tucked in her bag, which she hugged tight as she made her way to the courtyard.

The sun rose slowly as she sat outside under the tree, trying not to think of the significance of the day. How long she sat there Noir couldn’t tell, gazing at the light reflecting off the towers, with her enjoying the soft grass. She then heard several students on their way to breakfast, so she decided it was best to eat before her friends got up.

 

…

 

Marron went to wake Noir for her special day, but as she was about to surprise her, she wasn’t in her bed. Marron looked around the room, wondering where her partner had gone off too. She was about to call her on her scroll, when Ecru and Cyan woke up to get ready.

Cyan panicked when Marron was at the foot of the beds, noticing her arm had unclipped. She quickly reconnected it without Marron seeing by lifting the sheet carefully to hide it. Cyan asked what was up with Marron already in her uniform.

Marron didn’t say it was their friend’s birthday, so she just said that Noir was already up. Ecru guessed she wanted some personal time or not to wake the others. Cyan however could sense something was eating at her friend, purely from Marron’s face.

So the three hurried to the cafeteria to find their teammate. Sadly there was no sign of her at breakfast, so they didn’t truly enjoy the food, even with it being fresh pancakes. The girls ate their food and went to their first lesson.

As they took the seats that were free, they saw Noir already sitting and scribbling notes as Professor Port started giving another of his stories. He gave wild accounts of killing certain Grimm with barely any ammo, with his back against the wall. Marron speculated that some of it must have been true for him to be teaching, though the stories did seem to venture into the realms of fantasy.

While Team MNCE were busy writing in their notebooks, Team MCAW was snoozing peaceful, the tale being too dull for them to stay focused in class. Team COPR however were trying to grasp the fact from fiction in his tale.

Patty made squiggles with her pen, thinking how his stories were no different than her uncle’s tall tales, that he exaggerated after having a drink. She was still thinking about the crazy weekend they had. The voice of reason in her head was screaming at her, that it was still crazy to go out after school to fight thugs and monsters.

Donald liked how the professor would finish a Grimm with a gutsy move or different tactic. He was eagerly awaiting the next tale, even though he did question how Port was in the right place, and with just the right move accompanied by the fact he would cheated death multiple times doing it. He was writing the odd word down as he drew possible swings that he could imitate with his own weapon, which he then crossed out thinking it’d do more harm with his arm length.

Olive was counting the paper origamis, that were sheep jumping over a fence she made with pens. She wasn’t actually getting tired, just bored as the teacher kept talking. She notice Noir scribbling away but something seemed off, since Noir wasn’t sitting with the rest of her team.

Roland noticed this too, asking his team what was up. He had already read his grandfather’s book about the Grimm Professor Port had detailed in great length. So he felt that his friend who was acting odd, deserved his attention than another recount of slaying Ursas.

After much talking by Professor Port, they went over to speak with Noir once they heard the class end. Only the cat Faunus was already out the door, her team barely out of their seats as Noir disappeared.

Team COPR met up with the rest of Team MNCE, asking what was up. Marron asked them to come outside for her to explain. So after getting lunch and drinks from the vending machines, they headed to the tree spot where they spoke over the weekend.

Marron explained it was Noir’s birthday, which got them excited to surprise after class but Marron advised against it. So she explained about the Webwalker and the death of her adoptive mother Magenta.

Team COPR were besides themselves, they had no idea that the cheerful cat Faunus was hiding that pain, especially on a day she should be celebrating. They lowered their heads, none were able to think of how they could cheer her up.

Cyan however was on her scroll, shushing the others with a finger to her lips before pointing to them as she kept talking. She then leaned to Marron, claiming she knew Noir the longest, so that meant if anyone could cheer her up, it was their team’s leader.

Marron felt nervous, she was Noir’s best friend but she didn’t have any clue as to how she could win Noir over to celebrating. She did however feel determined, as Ecru nodded to her, since her friends had faith in her. Marron just needed to find Noir, maybe then she could get an answer. Noir’s brothers were counting on her to find one.

So she took off into the building, checking any rooms and hallways that were on the way to the library. If there was anywhere she’d go for alone time, it’d be either the library with her head deep in a book, or a classroom with her scribbling in another.

Marron only diverted for one reason, that reason being Cardin. She didn’t hide out of fear, more that she didn’t want to deal with him today on top of everything else. Though what got her attention was the blonde boy being somewhat chummy with Cardin.

The slim body, messy blonde hair and nervous laugh belonged to Jaune Arc, aka ‘vomit boy’ as he was called from day one. Marron didn’t like this turn of events, since despite his low skills, Jaune was a nice guy that Marron liked. Yet him being friends with the big bully on campus didn’t sit well with her.

They passed her down the hallway, Jaune carrying stuff and apparently was going to be heading to the forest this week with Cardin’s team and Team RWBY along with his own. She knew those teams wouldn’t gel well out there, but she couldn’t get the face of Jaune off her mind as she headed to find Noir.

Something told her he was forcing a smile, that he was being friendly on purpose than actually being one. She just couldn’t place why Jaune, a daft but sweet person would force himself to help or be with Cardin. Though she eventually put it down to him possibly being bullied and if he was going to let Cardin bully him, then he wasn’t a great leader.

Then her inner voice reminded her how she didn’t fight back with her run in with him. So she decided to give Jaune the benefit of the doubt that was slowly gnawing at her. She then felt a thud and rubbed her head where she collided. She began to apologise, until she saw it was Noir who she walked into.

They talked for awhile, Marron tried everything she could to convince Noir to celebrate her birthday. Though Noir turned her down, Marron was internally frustrating to think of something or anything she hadn’t already. Marron could her Noir’s brothers asking her in her head, but she had no solution.

They heard the chime and headed down to their next class. The others were already in their seats, with Olive sending messages back and forth on their progress. Marron got the heads up that things were being planned but she still hadn’t succeeded to get Noir.

The lesson dragged on, the topic not even reaching their ears as they attempted various things to get a party ready. Marron then heard the bell with Noir already shooting out the door. Though she had the apprehend this time.

Marron used the portals to cut around the buildings corner and grab Noir before she knew up from down or left to right. She dragged her back into the empty classroom so that the two could talk.

“Noir I know you don’t want to celebrate it but would your mom really want you depressed?” Marron asked.

“What happened was my fault! My mom should still be alive! If I hadn’t gone to…” Noir started trailing off, the Webwalker’s face growing more intense in her memory.

“What happened was not your fault! You and your brothers did everything you could to save her. So please… don't keep beating yourself up about it. Please.” Marron begged her.

“Marron. If I had just fought back instead of being afraid…” Noir tried focusing on what she should have done back then.

“Then you would have been the one gone. Then who would’ve been there for me? I’d be either caught by the White Fang, or Junior’s men or killed by those Webwalkers. Then there’s the Weaver, you helped us by getting Cyan and Ecru to help when they had every right to have left me to fend for myself.” Marron decided to be more vocal, she thought it might work.

“Marron, it wasn’t like that.” Noir was now the one trying to help.

“You know it was Noir. You’re my best friend, my first friend & seeing you like this…” Marron was clutching at straws now.

“Marron… thanks.” Noir stood for awhile and then gave a sigh. “Oh alright, you twisted my tail, just don’t go broadcasting that, or I’ll never live it down.” Noir saw Marron’s face light up, as she started pulling her towards the dorm. “First things first, there’s somewhere I need to go. You might as well come along, just let the others know.”

So Marron called Cyan on the scroll, saying the plan worked but needed time to get her back. Cyan asked her to fetch something from the city, a present that was ready to pick up. She also asked Marron to give a heads up when they’d be back. Marron agreed as she ended the call, jumping onto Noir’s broom.

The two soared into the sky, gaining height but Beacon’s tower was still towering above them as they flew towards the city over the water below. Marron always got a mix of excitement and slight fear seeing how high they were flying, with the buildings now drawing closer and the streets getting larger. Eventually they planted their feet on solid ground.

Though Marron took a moment to think where she was, seeing the green grass and the gates, as Noir bought flowers before walking forward. Then she saw the familiar stone marks across the grass, as the two stepped through the entrance down a stone path. They were in a cemetery, the same one that Marron visited for her dad.

Noir led the way before kneeling in front of a grave, Marron then saw the names on it. She then heard Noir talk about her time at Beacon, then mentioning Marron and her team. Marron then knew who was resting here. It was Noir’s biological parents.

She heard Noir talk about the various things they got up to, Marron slightly crying as she thought how many times she did these talks with her own dad, yet Noir had lost Magenta, her mom & her dad. Her friend had lost three parents. Noir was now crying, brushing the tears away with her tail, feeling the hug from her partner.

“I’m sorry I haven’t come by more. It’s been hectic, looking after four brothers and my team. They can handle themselves but I dread if they ever work that out, cos then they won’t need me around to save them. I really wish you got to meet them. I actually have someone here today, my best friend in the whole world. You’d definitely like her, she’s the best friend and teammate anyone could ask for.”

Noir lay the flowers down, looking at the names of her parents before continuing to talk to them.

“I actually got a ‘surprise’ birthday party to go to. All thanks to Marron, so I owe her a lot. I know I don’t celebrate them like I should, Magenta would’ve wanted me to. I know it must seem weird calling her mom when mom is you, I hope it’s not cos she was like a second mom, she was awesome and loving.

Not that she can replace you, cos she didn’t. I just find it hard to get the right words, you know. I just wish you were all here, I can’t begin to process how strange those conversations would be but…” Noir rambled on till Marron spoke.

“I think they’d have loved to have met her, and be honoured she was there for you and your brothers. Also no-one should be upset on their birthday.” Marron smiled at her friend.

Noir started crying like a waterfall, Marron was drenched on her shoulder as she got a tissue for her teammate. Noir was smiling but her face was smothered by tears.

“Magenta’s last words were ‘Happy Birthday my little familiar, so no tears.’ Even at the end, she only thought about her children, not herself. I just bring back luck wherever I go.” Noir closed her eyes, remembering Magenta’s last moments, as she folded her arms in.

“No you don’t. If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t be a team. You wouldn’t have your brothers or met Magenta. So please don’t say you’re bad luck…” Marron hugged Noir tight. “…You’re the best friend in the whole of Remnant, and it’s not just me who wants you to have the best birthday.”

“Thanks Marron.” Noir hugged her friend, before turning back to the grave. “I promise to be back soon mom, dad, just know I love you & I’m doing fine at Beacon. So you two rest easy.” Noir said, heading back to the entrance still wiping the tears away with the tissue.

Marron caught up to her, telling her they needed to make a stop before the party could start. So the two made their way to the shopping district, Noir now following Marron down the road. Marron now cheerful that she kept her promise to her friend’s brothers.

 

…

 

The City Of Vale. City Streets.

Marron asked at the till for the order Cyan had told her. She had no clue what she was getting but judging from the products, it could’ve been anything from combat clothes to weapons. The display cases were filled with Dust too but the clothes were so varied in styles just as they were in colours.

Marron was then given a big bag, much more than she expected. Then came the horrible thought, she was in her uniform and her money was back at the school. She gave a sigh of relief when the shopkeeper had said it was already paid for by Cyan.

So she carefully carried the bag on her way out, trying to fight the curiosity of undoing the packaging to see what was inside. Only then she saw down the street the bookshop, ‘Tukson’s Book Trade’. Marron then smirked at the ideal gift for Noir.

She asked Noir to just wait a second while she went inside. Tukson was only to happy to greet her, remembering her ears that were on show. She asked about a certain title being in his stock, with Tuskon reciting his catchphrase ‘home to every book under the sun’.

She waited as he got the book she requested, he even got it gift wrapped as she then found a second book. Marron then remembered the lack of a purse or card. She sighed a relief as Noir stepped in. So Marron sheepishly asked Noir if she had any Lien to hand.

Marron felt bad that Noir had bought the presents but Marron had the money back in the dorm, so she’d make sure to pay her back. She made the call to Cyan, informing her that they had the package and Noir was coming. They were back on the broom, already high in the sky, with Beacon’s towers soaring into the sky.

Noir only just remembered that she was in her uniform still, now feeling flustered that she had just flown on her broom in her school clothes. Marron smirked at her friends red face, liking the change that it wasn’t her for once.

The two friends went to the dorm, Noir already knowing they were surprising her as she slowly opened the door. Only they were not greeted by a sudden shout or her friends, instead the room was empty. Both the girls looked bewildered as they wondered where the others were.

Then before their eyes in an instant, the others appeared shouting “Surprise!” which scared Noir so much, she jumped into the air with her semblance. Only she was that spooked, she landed on her feet which caused her to wobble. Marron was equally startled jumping back into Donald, his feet being stepped on.

Amongst the laughter and apologies that followed, Noir started off furious at the scare but she couldn’t stay mad, since it was funny that they tricked her when she already knew about the party. They gave a big shout of ‘Happy Birthday’ with them now sitting on the chairs and beds as they got multiple items.

Team COPR then had party poppers, that spiralled across the air onto their heads. They then got Noir some food and drinks, comically brought over by Olive’s origamis. After much partying, they then got to the presents. Team COPR had got her some notebooks and pens, knowing how much she enjoyed researching and reading.

Ecru apologised, saying her gift was still coming but Noir thanked her anyway. Cyan than handed her the package, commenting that the second box was for later. Noir opened up the first box, inside was a black dress and matching hat. Noir loved it, hugging Cyan who wasn’t ready for it, squirming her arms for air.

Marron wondered when did Cyan get the right measurements, as Noir wanted to look inside the second box but Cyan insisted her to open it later. So Marron handed Noir her gift, which she opened slowly. It was two books, the first was a new edition on Grimm, it was much larger than any she saw or read before.

The second was a fairy tale book entitled ‘Grimm Tales & Other Legends’. At first it seemed an odd choice but the first story was about a Faunus, the one Marron had talked about. Amongst the other stories was one that her parents read to her nearly every night.

Noir thanked Marron, hugging her with Marron gasping for air while saying it was ok. Noir tried not crying but she was tearing up when they brought out one last surprise. It was a pumpkin pie from her brothers, just like how Magenta made it for her birthday.

Noir demanded that if she was going to be celebrating her birthday, that she would be the one to share out the pie. There wasn’t a single crumb left over, the eight students polished it off, feeling full and slightly bloated as the party came to it’s end. Team COPR joked it was probably best before the neighbouring students complained about the noise.

The teams decided to head to their respective beds, exhausted from their fun and the realisation that they all had classes tomorrow. So one by one, they went to their beds, thinking of the fun they had, and helping their friend who needed her smile back.

Noir was the only one left awake, still thinking of what could be inside the box. She playfully tugged at the ribbon, the curiosity finally winning as she opened it up. As she opened it up, she was left speechless, as she quickly tried it on. The dress was a perfect fit, which made her wonder how Cyan knew the right size for her Faunus tail, let alone her height.

She carefully folded it away, then rested her head on the pillow. She promised herself that she wouldn’t ask the burning questions she had for Cyan. She curled up under the sheets, thinking that she actually enjoyed her birthday.

She actually felt glad to be alive and for the first time in two years, didn’t feel responsible for Magenta dying. She just wished that all her parents were here, it wasn’t really a birthday to her without them. Noir knew that a birthday was to spend with her loved ones, which after the last two days had been brilliant fun for her.

So she closed her eyes, drifting to sleep amongst the memories of all her birthdays. Her parents holding each of her arms, the trips with her siblings and now her team with their friends. It was a memory she hoped that would stay with her for life.


	31. Bonus Chapter 8: Fairytales & Legends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some of the legends and fairytales Team MNCE grew up with. Some you may know and others that you may be reading for the first time. Though sometimes there's more to the tales than first thought.

Fairytales & Legends.

 

Marron Blanc.

 

The Blanc Residence. Many Years Ago.

Merlin pulled the sheets so that Marron could be tucked into bed. He was about to kiss her goodnight when she sat up, pressing the book into her father with a grin that was so large.

"Marron, you've heard me read you this one so many times. Are you sure you want me to read it again?" Merlin asked but he already saw the answer in his daughter's face.

Those sky blue eyes like Marion's, plus her puppy dog expression won him over, though he dared not tell Marion otherwise he'd never hear the end of it. So he took the book and opened the page with Marron shuffling along the bed to be next to him. He then began to read Marron's favourite fairytale.

"The Beige Bunny. There was once a Faunus, with a purple suit and great big rabbit ears. He went by the name of Tyrian Beige, but that was not what the villagers called him. They made fun of his suit and his rabbit ears. They..."

Merlin stopped as Marron tugged his sleeve.

"Why do they make fun of our ears?" Marron looked up at him, slight tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh my sweet girl.' Merlin tried stopping her from crying. "Some people just don't see past what's different."

"Why?" She looked up at him, the tears were gone but the sad expression still cut through Merlin.

"Because they're people too Marron. They find anything different or something they don't understand to be scary. But rather than try to understand that uniqueness, they lash out in fear." He fumbled for the exact words, thinking she wouldn't truly understand his words.

"Why can't people be more like you?" She cuddled next to him, as he gently pattered her head.

"Oh Marron, if we were all the same, then there'd be nothing unique, no individuality. Though there are people out there who don't look down on Faunus'." He held her close, feeling her tight hug around him, the tears dripping onto the bed.

"Is that why mummy fell in love with you? Because you saw her as a person?" Marron now sat upright, awaiting an answer.

"Um... I think that one is best told when you a smidgen older... & probably best told by your mum." He sheepishly picked up the book as Marron begged him to answer. "Now do you wish for me to continue with the book?"

Marron nodded and sat back in bed. Her face was a mix of disappointment for not hearing about her parents and eagerness to hear the story. Merlin smirked as he picked up from where they left off.

"They made fun of his suit and rabbit ears. They even named him the Beige Bunny, pointing fingers at him as he walked past villagers in the street. They would laugh at him as he dug holes, which was his special power. He could turn the holes into long tunnels, popping up across the village as he pleased.

Then one day, as he went to the market, the villagers chased him out. They didn't want him around anymore. So Tyrian Beige left, using his power to tunnel his way to the far hillside. As he looked at the village one last time before heading home, he saw something come to the village."

He leaned into Marron's ears, whispering one word and then making roaring & howling noises. "Beowolves!" To which Marron giggled but still had a nervous look, as Merlin continued.

"There were dozens and dozens of the beasts. Each one snarling and barking at one another, waiting to charge into the village. Tyrian rushed back to the village with his tunnels, shouting as loud as he could that the Grimm were coming.

At first no-one believed him. Some called him a liar, others tried scaring him to leave. Then they heard the roars and saw the red eyes."

Marron tugged at the sheet, she knew the story back to front but it still sent chills every time she heard it or read it. Merlin gave a quick hug to her, who was asking him to continue.

"They charged into the village, raising their claws to strike. Tyrian fought them off as he called the villagers to use the tunnels. They escaped down the tunnels and watched from the hillside as Tyrian kicked and punched the Grimm in the market place.

Then Tyrian saw more come, which he knew he couldn't face head on. So he dug a tunnel, one that was larger than any he made before. He could hear the Grimm howl behind him.

Then he had an idea as he burrowed to soft soil. He kicked the soil till water started trickling through. He had arrived at the lake not far from his home. He quickly started burrowing above where he dug, but kept it on a slow downward slant. Tyrian could hear the growls below him and then the thud of them hitting the wall.

Water gushed through the tunnel, a torrent that chased after him and the Grimm as they all clambered to escape. Tyrian climbed up, kicking the Beowolves before sealing them in the tunnels. He waited to hear the Grimm roars and the water overflowing the tomb he had made. The only thing he heard as he waited, was silence."

Merlin paused for dramatic effect seeing his daughter pull the sheet up as she waited for him to tell the ending. Her rabbit ears twitched with anticipation to her father's next words.

"Then he saw the villagers, so he was about to head home, when they were cheering for him. Tyrian Beige was welcomed back as a hero, and several villagers even begged that they would leave for him to stay as a  means to apologise for their actions.

Yet despite all the hate he was given, being mocked and being run out of the village, he still forgave them. He even took the mocked name they gave him as a title. One that was spread to every corner of Remnant.

Yet 'The Beige Bunny' did go on to venture beyond the hills and forests, across the lake he used to defeat the Grimm & came across three companions in his travels. They eventually returned to the village many years later, where the villagers held the largest party for the hero that they hoped would return. His companions were also welcomed as if it was their home, even though they too were Faunus' who were once outcasted.

Together, the four friends would defend the village time and time again. And they lived in the village happily, never again feared or hated by the villagers. The End."

"Surely there's more tales about the Beige Bunny. Like when he met up with his companions." Marron pleaded, her feet fidgeting under the sheets.

"Oh there are many tales and legends in Remnant, not just about the Beige Bunny or his three friends." Merlin could see the wonder in Marron's eyes, clearly excited to hear more adventures. "But they'll have to wait since it's bedtime."

Marron begged him but Merlin pulled the sheet and tucked her into bed again. He explained that her mother would be very angry if Marron was still up. After a slight sulk, she agreed and kissed her dad goodnight. He closed the door, before taking one last look at his daughter sleeping when Marion spoke.

"Is she trying to stay up again?"

"Only to hear more stories. I really do think she wants to be a huntress when she grows up." Merlin saw the immediate frown on her face. "I just mean that she loves the stories, so it's a gut feeling I have."

Marion sulked as they went to their room, Merlin tried reassuring his wife.

"Look... I know how you feel...but we can't run her life forever... we don't even know if she'll even want to be a huntress." He tried explaining.

"I know. But I worry. We were kids, we didn't know better and then..." She trailed off, talking a deep breath before changing the topic. "I don't want to stop her but I don't want her to think it's all fun and adventure either."

"If she does choose to be a huntress, then she'll have your skills and abilities to help her." He kissed her on the forehead, normally this would be a tease to her but today it was reassurance.

"She's got your mind and patience too." She kissed him on the lips, already feeling better, though the uncertainty was still bubbling inside her.

"If she does decide, then she'll have both of us to train her. Plus she'll have a team. That and it's not like when we were at school, the world has changed." He hugged her.

"Not enough." She coldly remarked.

"No... it hasn't, but she won't have it as rough as you did. And that means there's hope that one day Faunus' will be treated better." He cuddled his wife, who agreed and kissed him goodnight.

The two wondered what the future would bring their daughter, they hoped for the best for Marron, who slept comfortably and dreamed of adventures like the tales her father read.

 

Noir Raven.

 

The City Of Vale. Residential District. Many Years Ago.

The young cat Faunus begged her mom to read the book again. She pulled her mother's fingers with her black tail to convince her.

"Oh all right Noir, you are just like your dad. You two are cut from the same cloth." She turned the pages back to the beginning.

"The Story Of The Seasons. There was once an old wizard, who lived alone and spent his days inside. Then after waking from a lonely slumber, he saw a young maiden. He called out to her, asking for her name. She replied saying her name was Winter and was waiting for her sisters before heading on a long journey.

He wondered why she would meditate outside but the longer he watched, the more at peace he felt and thus drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep. The wizard opened his eyes to see another young maiden had joined Winter. When asking for her name, she answered with being called Spring and that she was waiting for her sisters for a long journey ahead of them.

The wizard was then amazed at the hard work the second maiden was doing. Repairing the fence he had left damaged and tending to the garden he had abandoned. He watched with wonder as it came to life, renewed and just like how it was when he first lived here.

The hermit of a wizard would have gazed for hours at the garden from his wonder if he had not heard laughter he didn't recognise. There stood a third young maiden, carefree with her dancing with the wind. She announced herself as Summer and was still waiting on one more sister for a journey.

The wizard was expecting another to arrive after meeting the first two sisters but was not expecting the third sister to be laughing. She explained why she was laughing, that it was strange that the old wizard would spend his days inside, when he could be enjoying life outside the narrow view of his window.

At first he was reluctant, the wizard paused only for a moment to think on the convincing argument, before stepping out into the sunlight. It was so enriching for him, the warmth of the sun, the cool breeze and the smell of the leaves as they wind blew through. The Wizard and the three maidens joyfully enjoyed the day, as the wizard felt better than he had in a long time, longer than he could begin to recall when last he felt this much fun in his heart.

They noticed the sun set, so the three maidens prepared a feast for the wizard's hospitality, even though it wasn't originally given. Before they sat down, a delicate figure appeared who was welcomed by the wizard, he already guessed who the fourth young maiden was but asked her name anyway.

She said her name was Fall, and had travelled to meet her sisters and start a long journey. Then she wanted to know more about who the wizard was. The Wizard was at a loss for an answer, he had been a hermit for centuries, living with no one to love or having a tale that was worth knowing. So he said he had no name as he had nothing of value to having it.

Yet the fourth maiden to arrive cheerfully remarked that he had so much that earlier he had not seen. The Wizard saw that she was right, to which he was grateful but he had to ask why the four sisters chose him to have his eyes opened, why they shared their kindness and gifts to him, who wasn't special.  
After a short perplexed look between the sisters, they gave him an answer. They had helped him not because he was special, but that they could for anyone since they were able to help.

The kindness overflowed the wizard's heart, which gave him the answer to properly thank the four maidens for their kindness and opening his eyes. With every ounce of magic he had, he summoned it to bestow on the four sisters. Each one now had the power of nature itself, the wizard's magic giving them unimaginable powers for their long journey.

As they headed onto their journey one by one, they each made two promises. The first to use the wizard's generous gift to help others wherever they went & the second, to return each year to visit their dearest friend, every year.

The sisters would travel the rest of Remnant, till the end of days, the seasons named after their heroic deeds. Winter, Spring, Summer & Fall."

As she closed the book, Noir was already fast asleep, so she carefully tucked her daughter's tail away under the sheet. Her daughter was making faint purring sounds as she stroked Noir's head and then wished her goodnight.

She tiptoed to close the door, just as her husband asked if she was asleep. He slightly sulked that he missed his wife reading, and wanted to add effects to the story like Grimm roars and other comical sounds that make Noir giggle. She promised him that he could do the next reading, as they went to bed and turned off the light.

 

Cyan Chrome.

 

The Chrome Residence. Atlas. Many Years Ago.

The maid was beside herself. In all her years of service to multiple families, she had not seen this. The lady of the house, Mrs. Chrome herself, was reading to the young girl. The maid actually found this loving, though she never said it out-loud.

She had seen so many parents, too busy with work and sadly even more who indulged in pleasure activities, than to watch and nurture their children as they grew up. The maid saw the distance this made and eventually, they would drift apart and rarely see or speak to one another.

Yet the Chrome's were not like other families. Despite the long hours and the busy schedules, they did their best to make time for Cyan. The little lady was too young to fully grasp why her parents were busy or why they had the maid's sister as a nanny for watching over the young lady.

Many would think Cyan to be spoilt or even rotten coming from a family with money. Yet the maid and her sister saw only the sweetest girl imaginable. Cyan did as she was asked, she was never rude and always with a smile, even when they knew she was secretly lonely.

Just earlier that day, Cyan had asked only one thing. To make a cake for her parent's anniversary. Cyan noticed it on the butler's schedule but where it said the plans for dinner, was crossed off with two words underneath it. 'Cancelled' & then in another handwriting it said 'meeting'.

So with help from the cook too, the maid & the nanny, they helped Cyan bake a cake. Each adult carefully let Cyan do what she could attempt before offering a hand, as not to offend her. Cyan had begged them to let her do it by herself as much as she could.

Cyan's cake wasn't the most evenly iced or spelt correctly, but the joy on her parent's face was enough to see that the Chrome family were indeed loving and an ideal family to work for, even being called part of it. The staff tactfully left the room so that the family could bond as they enjoyed a slice of cake too, that Cyan gave to them.

So that night, Mrs. Chrome was the one reading to Cyan, who curled up in the extra large bed. She was reading a classic fairytale, of a golden haired girl who just wanted to try some porridge after a long journey. Only to find three bears lived there and scared her off.

Cyan's mother would end each story with a meaning as to what the character would think twice about in future. She'd then normally kiss Cyan goodnight but tonight was different. For Cyan had a book next to her pillows, one that her mother didn't recognise.

Cyan begged her to read it, saying her dad read it to her a few times. So Mrs. Chrome agreed with a reluctant face.

"The Lonely Witch. There was once a young witch, who lived in the furthest corner of Remnant. She was actually a good hearted and kind witch, who only ventured outside her house to help those in need.

One day she travelled through a forest on her way home, there she encountered a stranger who was bound to a tree. She was about to cut the last branch that held him, when a local from the nearby village begged her to stop. He warned the young witch that freeing the stranger would bring death in his wake once freed.

The witch decided to help the stranger, only the villager tried to stop the witch but upon freeing the stranger, he hurt the villager and ran to the village. The witch tended to the villager, fearing what she had done. So they raced to the village, it was already rubble to the ground.

She rushed after the stranger, who brought destruction with every step he took. Until she caught up to him at the foot of a mountain. There she fought with him, the very mountain came crashing down on them in their fight. Before the chasm closed them in, the stranger pleaded with the young witch to spare him from this tomb below him.

The witch did not forgive the stranger for betraying her kindness, so she left him to fall. The stranger however attacked her, dragging her into the chasm. He placed a cursed on her as she escaped his clutches and the mountain now a vast open landscape, as his cries were silenced and he was buried forever. The witch lay there, unsure of the time that had past from the stranger's death, for no mortal could survive the fall.

Yet the witch felt in her bones something awful was wrong, she couldn't understand what it was. Eventually she returned to the village that the stranger had damaged, only she was cast out as a monster. The villagers chased her home, they even tried destroying her house. Then she let out an almighty roar that sent them flying into the air. The witch now had her powers amplified beyond her control, so much that she fled as more people came in fear of her.

For years she went into solitude, training to control her new powers as they grew and hid from the world in shame for her deed that day so long ago. Then she travelled across Remnant, continuing to help others, her powers unmatched as she ventured. Then the witch knew the true curse the stranger had placed on her.

She encountered someone she knew, the villager who had warned her about the stranger. Only he was no longer a young man, but a grandfather with grandchildren in tow. He too looked in horror, recognising the witch for who she was, not ageing a single day since they met.

The witch then travelled to see the only one who could help. A lonely wizard, who welcomed her like a long lost friend. The two thought of everything they could to break the curse, sadly between the pair of them, no solution could be found. So the wizard instead offered her advice.

'She could travel the world, do so much good and be inspiration to others. The seasons would come and go, and although she would remain, she could watch over each generation as if they were the children she could never have.'

The wizard wished her luck on her journey, which the witch thanked him but the loneliness filled her heart, making her colder and less caring. She watched the seasons and years flash past her eyes, the people she'd helped wither and die, yet she remained as young as ever. The loneliness grow inside her, the emptiness of not having children or a family of her own.

For that was the one thing she wished for and the one thing she knew in heart she could never have, for she would see them grow old and pass away before her eyes. That was why she eventually stopped travelling after a few centuries, for she could not bear the pain no more.

It is said that you can still hear her voice in the forests across Remnant. Guiding weary travellers from danger, but staying hidden from sight, as to avoid feeling any further attachment. It is also said that a house can be found amongst the trees. And just like magic, it will disappear to anyone who has already found it and has gone to find it again.

Though it is warned that any ill intent to happen in the forests, will be met with the full wrath of the witch, who wishes only to prevent the same mistake the witch made so many centuries ago. So if you hear the voice of the witch, heed her warnings and her wisdom, and never go looking for her, for she will not allow to share the loneliness in her heart to anyone."

Mrs. Chrome closed the book as her daughter rested peacefully. She blew a kiss so that it wouldn't wake Cyan as she left the room and wished the maid and nanny goodnight before heading to her own bedroom.

Her husband was waiting there, he asked her what was wrong from the face she made. They didn't argue, but Cyan's mother was concerned that their daughter would want to be read a very depressing tale. Yet her husband reassured it was fine, that he was read the same story at a much younger age.

She frowned for awhile, as he pointed out the other tales that she herself had read to Cyan, to which she agreed he was right that they to were quite dark for children. Though it still worried her that such a grim tale would be one she'd want them to read to her. She eventually relented but she hoped that her daughter would never lose that smile or kindness of hers.

Her husband assured her that their daughter would always have it, that her heart was just too big to ever close up like the witch's in the story. He went on to say that the witch still had a heart, even after all those years alone. Though Cyan's mother wondered about what their daughter would become when she was older.

Her husband kissed her saying that Cyan could be anything she wanted. Be it a story writer, a painter, a baker, a scientist like themselves or even a huntress, he suggested. They both laughed, since Cyan had never shown any interest in the tournaments or the academies. So it was never a option they considered to ask her. As for being a scientist, they did know their daughter did not have an interest in their field.

So they dreamed of the future they'd get to share with their daughter. One where they could discover whatever she chose to do with her life. They wanted to spend more time with her and enjoy the moments that they both knew would come to an end, once she was older.

 

Ecru Modena.

 

The Clan Of Grimm. Many Years Ago.

The Clan had a busy day ahead of them, winter was on it's way, the biting chill already nipping away at the air. The harvest needed to be done, but the recent Grimm raids had stretched their members thin. Even nearby villages called for help as they too went to prepare for the coming harsh season.

Ecru being too young to actually go out to defend the village, was stuck at home. She wanted to eagerly take part in defending her home, but she was in fact happy to be at home today. Her mother was at home after a long journey, another mission into Vale.

Despite being weary from the journey, Rose Scarlet-Modena hugged her daughter straight away, wanting to know everything Ecru had gotten up to while she was away. Ecru sulked that she had nothing to say, but Rose was excited to hear whatever her daughter had to say.

So they spent the morning planting seeds, Rose promising Ecru that next spring the flowers would be in full bloom. Then Ecru tilted her head down, Rose knew she wanted to ask something. So Rose leaned in to hear her daughter's question.

"Why can't we be on a mission right now?"

Rose gave a small laugh with her daughter's question, thinking what David had discussed to her. Ecru was in so many ways like her, that curiosity of hers to know more about Remnant.

"Well my dear, when you're older, you'll need to rest after a mission. Also we are doing something very important for The Clan. We are in the village, so should any monsters come, we can defend it while the others can help protect the neighbouring villages and farmers." Rose elaborated her talk with what David, Ecru's father, was doing right now.

Rose went into great detail about the lands just beyond the trees that bordered The Clan's boundaries. Ecru was wide-eyed and captivated with Rose's storytelling of her last adventure, along with the nearby farmer's land. Ecru then wanted to know about where her mother came from.

Rose never really talked about her past, and she merely stated it was a distant land. She did tell stories and legends from her hometown. About heroes of old, myths of customs and terrifying monsters. Yet there was one legend Ecru did over hear once, that she now asked her mother about.

"The Tideagon? Surely your father has told you about that one." Rose wondered why Ecru would ask her that question, given that David was the one born in the village. Yet she decided to tell the legend as best as she could.

"Well... it's a sea serpent Grimm, legends say it's one of the most ferocious creatures in Remnant. Supposedly it could topple sea cliffs and sink boats with just the horn on it's head. It's also said that the Tideagon could shoot lightening from it's forked tongue."

Rose could see both the fascination and the unease in her daughter's eyes. She paused, thinking was it wise to continue, but the big eyes and the gentle tug from Ecru made Rose reconsider.

"It is said from the history of The Clan, that whilst finding a home to call their own, they discovered a Tideagon. Only it was trapped in the lake, unable to escape to the sea but also unwilling to relent, in it's attacks on the travellers looking for a place to call their own.

Yet the Modena family, the head of The Clan, refused to let the serpent continue hurting his family, his people. So he fought to the death with the serpent, he nearly lost the battle. Then upon death coming to take him, the head of The Clan gained a new power. A semblance to change the very colours he was born with.

This semblance, 'The Art Of Shade' was what turned the tide of the battle and even brought the downfall of the beast of the lake. The lake was named after the family and it is said that the Tideagon was not dispersed into cloud, but was in fact petrified. The once mighty monster is now believed to be the very rock that stands in the centre of Lake Modena.

Thus it is the resting place for all members of The Clan, as decreed by the head of the Modena family. It is a tradition that carries to this day, a place for those who fought & died protecting their loved ones, to rest with our ancestors and be reunited in the afterlife."

"Is that where we all go?" Ecru looked up to her mother, clearly afraid.

"Oh my dear. Death is a scary thing, of that me and your father know too well. Though it is in it's own way, is like the seasons. Everything has it's time like the summer and the flowers. Yet after the winter, the dark and the cold, comes spring again. New life, new seasons and nothing stays the same. That is what makes life so wonderful." Rose hugged her daughter, trying not to show how terrified of death she was herself.

"Why can't we stay here? Why can't we live forever?" Ecru pleaded as she held her mother tight, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Cos my dear, if life stood still, then there'd be nothing new. Not the crops your father is protecting right now, not the flowers we've just sowed and..." Rose wiped the lone tear in Ecru's eyes. "...me and your father couldn't have had you. So please don't fear death, it is just the next journey after this life."

"I don't have a semblance. Does that mean I'm not..." Ecru began to explain in great detail but her mother placed a finger to her lips.

"Ecru, you really are just like your father." Rose gently laughed.

"But I don't have father's semblance, and he's never scared." Ecru was sniffling as quietly as she could.

"He worries just like you. It's that heavy heart you both have, filled with love and care for all things, it's what I love about you two. You'll have a semblance, maybe it'll be like your dad's, or maybe something else. Whatever it is, it'll be there inside you and it'll be beautiful like you. So don't you worry about it for one moment."

Rose then saw her daughter's face light up, with a nod of her head and a hug for reassurance. The two then decided to walk around the edge of the houses, to cheer themselves up and to help secure the village's perimeter. Ecru finally indulged her mother into the adventures she and her father got up to. Like the time they went Grimm watching, seeing the Goliaths march in the distance, or the training she got to watch as he helped several members getting ready for their coming of age ceremony.

Then before they knew it, the sun was setting and the clouds rolled in with the whitest of snow starting to fall. Rose thought it odd as they started to head home. Only Ecru stood still against the wind, with Rose wondering what she was doing. Then she saw why as the figure approached.

Ecru was already running up and hugging her father, back from his mission and Rose joined their hug. The three then raced home to the warmth of a log fire. It wasn't long before David & Rose told Ecru it was bed time, she didn't pout or make a fuss, but her expression clearly told them she wanted a bedtime story.

With Ecru now tucked in bed, her father went to her bookshelf to pick a book. Though as he turned his head back, Ecru shook her head. David sat at the end of her bed, awaiting to understand why Ecru wasn't interested in her father reading it to her.

"I want to ask about a legend." She slowly plucked the courage to tell her father. He nodded for her to continue. "'The Bringer Of Night.' What is it?"  
David curled his lip, unsure why she'd want to ask, let alone know the phrase in the first place he thought. He tapped his fingers nervously, Rose waited just in ear shot by the door.

"Well my little bud, it's a Grimm that The Clan have once... um, we umm... ran from it." He tried choosing the words carefully, though he could see the confusion on her face.

"But we don't run from Grimm." His daughter countered with what he always taught her.

"Well... our history tells us it was a powerful Grimm. One more destructive than the Tideagon. We fought..." He started to find the right words, but his daughter cut off his words.

"Mother told me this story. It's why we bare the symbol of it. To show our history."

"Yes. That's absolutely right." He nodded as he tried remembering what was the last thing he said. "Only this Grimm was vast, like the sky itself. It would topple castles and hills with just it's tail. This Grimm was the only one we would run from, cos it would bring all manner of monsters and foul creatures with every footstep. It is said it could drain the very land of life, leaving only destruction in it's wake.

Legends say because we ran from it, it could not survive. For it needed fear to live, and with no people, there could be no fear for it to feast on. That is why we wear the masks of the Grimm we kill, to show we do not fear them & so that if 'The Bringer Of Night' should ever return, it can not use our fear to keep it alive."

He recalled when he was told the legend, it still sent chills down his spine.

"Why fear? Why can't it feed on other emotions?" Ecru now asked about The Clan's ancient enemy.

"Simple my little bud, Grimm are incapable of compassion, of love. They do not have a soul, so they only know negative emotions. That is why we are able to fight them, because we have souls, hearts filled with love and something we want to protect." He then gave her a kiss, saying it was time for her to sleep.

Ecru picked and poked the thought in her head, deciding it was enough of an answer as she wished her parents goodnight. The parents watched her drift into a peaceful sleep before having words downstairs.

"She's more inquisitive than I thought." David smiled as the wind shook the house with flurries of snow.

"I told you so. Well... we are going to have to tell her the truth at some point." Rose sighed as she carefully returned her weapons, trying not to wake her daughter.

"When she's older. When she can understand why her uncle isn't on a mission. When Ecru is more experienced in training." He gave a big sigh as he thought of his brother.

"Which will be never if you could have it your way." She quietly retorted, barely a whisper but David responded.

"It's not like that..."

"It sure sounds it. I love you David but Ecru has a right to know. That The Clan wasn't perfect, not always... and still isn't. It's part of her history, part of our history. It's not like a fairytale, full of honour or heroes. There's been some monsters from it and not the Grimm."

Rose could see the pain on her husband's face, she felt horrid saying the words but the truth wasn't always sweet like flowers.

"I know how hard this is for you to hear it, and I'm sorry. I don't mean to insult you or our family. But it's because it is family, she has to be told. If we don't tell her soon, she'll question everything she's been taught, everything she believes. She needs to learn the other part of The Clan's history. You know I'm right."

"I know. I just see her and... I can't imagine our little bud taking on monsters. Dad was right, being a parent can be way more nerve wrecking than fighting beasts." He slumped into the chair, wishing his girl wouldn't have to grow up to face the horrors of Remnant.

"She's so like you, you know. Wanting to improve all the time, know as much as she can and wants to head out the first chance she gets. I dread that..." He paused, seeing the thoughts of his words before he spoke them.

"What is it?" She knelt next to him, worried at what thoughts troubled him.

"That one day, she will be an adult and she won't return home. It's bad enough I dread that I don't get to see you anymore but, if Ecru were to... I don't want to think of that." He placed his head in his hands, feeling regret and worry for saying this out loud.

"Still the emotional love sick puppy I married." Rose chuckled as she held him tight. "It's going to be alright. Ecru will come home if she goes on adventures, and like me, for all the thrills and wonder out there in Remnant, there's no place I'd rather be than here, with you two."

"Home is where family resides. I do like that phrase of yours." He smirked.

"And I only truly understood it when we started going out." She chuckled.

"That brings back memories." David's smirk widened.

"I'd rather not remember how we first met." Rose now sulked with a deep sigh.

"It certainly was impressionable." He chuckled.

"That you were, and still are clumsy, and I still beat you." She gave a quick laugh, that she hoped didn't wake Ecru.

"Yet you still said yes to me." He leaned close to her, almost whispering it to her.

"Yeah, I did and... I still do." She leaned in to kiss him.

"Alright, we'll tell her. But only once she starts training properly. I don't want her to feel like she had to leave like you did." He softly mumbled, trying his hardest to be quiet.

"That was beyond your control. I left my hometown through my own choice." She defended, the thought of her father wasn't a pleasant one.

"Only because of your family & I never want our little bud to experience that." He held her hands, comforting her.

"This is my family. You are my family. That's what matters." She kissed him again as he leaned his forehead closer to her own.

The two sat there, after the short silence they agreed to what was best for their daughter. Only the loving parents were unaware of their daughter in the room, for Ecru was camouflaged with 'The Art Of Shade'.

She had tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as she could to surprise them both with her semblance. Ecru had just used it for the first time and wanted to see their reaction. Instead she held her breath, confused by their words. Her mother's family forcing her to leave, her uncle not on a mission and a dark secret to The Clan.

The thoughts danced their terrible dance in her head, unsure what to think let alone grasp of the truths she unintentionally eavesdropped on. Then Ecru rushed up the stairs, avoiding the creaking steps and dived into her bed sheets before her parents noticed the unoccupied bed.

She pretended to be asleep as they checked in on her before going to bed themselves. Ecru could still hear them talking even after the door creaked as it was shut. She lay there, not angry that her parents hid things from her. She could tell whatever it was bothered them, and they had promised to inform her once she began training.

So Ecru plainly concluded the only way they'd tell her faster, would be to train more. Then her semblance came to mind, as she focused only her hand to change colours. She decided that if she mastered her semblance, that alone could enlighten her to the new revelations that eluded her.

Ecru yawned and pulled the sheet back up, pausing for a second to reset the colour of her hand from the polkadot sheet, back to her skin tone as she closed her eyes to dream.

 

[Would like to thank each and every reader for viewing the fanfic. Your support has helped make it possible. So I do hope you enjoy this extra bonus chapter and the next instalment will be coming soon.]


	32. The Truth Hurts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir finally enjoys her birthday and spends it with her newfound friends, though class reminds them all that the life of being a huntsman and huntress isn't always fighting Grimm.
> 
> Meanwhile they finally get answers to some of their questions, but it only raises more and they ponder on their foe's grand scheme. So practice is called for as the young huntresses continue their training.
> 
> Also Marron comes face to face with Cardin again.

Wednesday Morning. Beacon Academy.

Cyan rested her head on the desk, feeling flustered from yesterday's revelation, while the teacher's voice droned away. She still couldn't believe Noir hadn't celebrated her eighteenth but in fact her seventeenth birthday. That meant she was the youngest, even younger than Marron, once their teammates spilt the beans about their birthdates.

She then had to skirt around the subject of her own. It was bad enough being the oldest on the team while also being the shortest, not to mention the certain issue that her birthday was in truth the worst day of her life. Cyan pushed the thoughts back as she attempted the odd mesh of ink to paper that was supposed to be a note reference. To her it was a black blob of curls that were meant to be words, with only c's and s's being legible.

Cyan badly wanted the rest of this week & next week to be over. There was the dock shipment and possible answers to her father's mechs. She even theorised that there may be a loose thread connection to her attacker all those years ago. Any lead would help her at this point, as she sulked with boredom.

Cyan particularly found Professor Charcoal's subject dull, as she didn't see the need to learn other types of weapons. She was perfectly fine with what she used already, considering her arms could transform too. 'Not that you want that on show.' She mocked to herself, already subconsciously adjusting her gloves that didn't need moving.

Cyan dreaded the idea of three more years like this, she was barely focusing through a single semester. If it wasn't for Doc's training, she wouldn't be as carefree with the studying like she was. Then Charcoal saw Cyan's almost lifeless look, deciding to ask her a question.

"Miss Chrome, can you please tell the class why the weapons of huntresses and huntsmen are able to transform & the significance of it?" His voice clearly echoing across the room followed by silence of his students.

"Each weapon is powered by Dust and Aura, giving it the means to change its form. The specific forms reflect the individuality of the wielder but most weapons have two-forms. Long range and close quarters. It's mostly like this for it gives the wielder better odds in combat, but also makes it easier for movability in combat and travel during a mission. Carrying single use weapons can strain Aura and stamina quickly, in comparison with a transformable weapon." She replied, thinking it sounded like a monologue, that seemed like a textbook answer to her.

"Excellent answer Miss Chrome, but please don't look like you're about to sleep in class. We don't want others to think they can snooze instead of studying do we?" He nodded as a few giggles could be heard across the room.

"No, we don't sir." Cyan dryly remarked, having no real motivation to participate.

"Very well. Who can tell me the most important thing any training huntsmen or huntress should know about their weapons?" He circled the desk before pointing to several students, one at time.

"That we should clean and maintain them whenever we can?" A boy asked, Charcoal nodded but said it wasn't the answer he was after.

"Not to use them as everyday tools?" A girl sheepishly hid after asking, the professor shaking his head as no-one else dared raise their hand.

"The answer students, is that they are for killing." He firmly said, the silence returning after spoke. "You see the weapons as cool instruments of your own creation, and to many of you, you did in fact forge them yourselves. Yet a weapon is designed to attack, to hurt and to end lives."

"But the Grimm are hardly worth keeping alive." Another student interjected.

"Not every enemy a huntsmen or huntress faces is one of the creatures of Grimm. There's the natural wildlife that can in turn be just as savage as any Grimm if provoked. Then there are those who live to create chaos and fear through their ignorance. There's both humans and Faunus' who wish the destruction of the peace we've fought and strife to keep." The professor tactfully elaborated.

"Like the White Fang." A male voice spoke out, with murmurs now growing louder before stopping as Professor Charcoal continued.

"Indeed, but please raise your hand next time. As future guardians and protecters of the kingdoms, you will all be put into positions where a person's life is determined by whether you pull the trigger or not."

There was an eerie quietness, as pencils stopped scratching and teeth didn't chatter or words fill the ears of neighbouring students. He watched as the students soaked in the exact nature of his words.

"I could tell you that many of you may never need to do that, but the truth hurts. You could very well have to choose to end a life by your hands, or let them live to possibly hurt others. That is the true burden of being a huntress and huntsmen. A burden that each of you agreed to when you started your training, whether or not you fully understood it."

Before he could expand on his words the bell chimed, with that he issued them to think hard on that revelation. Cyan however was struggling with that as she grabbed her stuff to put away. She fully intended to end a life that she knew deserved to be cut short.

Yet Doc's words resurfaced, asking if she could do it and then what next. Ozpin's words then circled with Doc's, overlapping and becoming deafening inside her. Cyan started wondering could she do it. Though all it took was the slight glance of metal that poked as her glove needed adjustment.

'I know what needs doing and I will do it myself.' Her thoughts became clear until she heard another voice, louder than Ozpin's, Doc's & Charcoal's. Cyan turned and was startled by the sudden face that filled her view.

"Sorry, are you ok?" The girl asked as Cyan got back up from the fall.

"Yeah, just didn't see or hear you there." Cyan remarked to her recent friend.

She had dark hair that changed to pink at it's ends, her clear blue eyes darted to Cyan as she gave her friend a hand up. Cyan was only just slightly shorter than her in height as she got her balance, finally noticing the girl who startled her was Rose Bishop of Team TERA.

"You sure you're ok? You seemed to be daydreaming today." Rose asked, though Cyan could see faint marks under Rose's eyes, signs of little sleep herself.

"Just a lot of homework and essays. Have been dreading exams, especially with the homework being brutal." Cyan explained rather than try to hint at her questionable actions with her team.

"Well, at least weapons class is slightly more practical than the others, so that means it's one less class to stress about." She cheerfully added, trying to make Cyan see a positive.

"Says the weapon otaku who sketches all the time." Cyan joked.

"It's just a hobby of mine, it's nothing special. They're only drawings after all." Rose sheepishly said as she folded the most recent sketch away.

"You like weapons of all kinds. And those drawings are impressive, so don't ever think they're not." Cyan now curled a small smile that most would think was a smirk, but Rose knew it was a genuine smile.

"Thanks Cyan." Rose paused to show her scythe drawing as a means to thank her, though she was nervous about opening up the sketch book.

"See, brilliant detail." Cyan admired but something about it caught her eye until it hit her. This wasn't her scythe but it was one she recognised.

"The scythe is one of the hardest variants of weapons to master, let alone draw. This one I did back at Signal Academy, it actually has three-forms. It was Professor Branwen's choice of weapon. He was one of my teachers at Signal, it was always awesome to see his scythe in action. He was... an odd one... but very fun lessons." Rose didn't want to turn the next page, it was her drawings of people, that she still felt nervous about showing to others.

"Yeah, scythes rock. That professor sounds like an awesome teacher. Better than the ones who taught me." Cyan said but the name bugged her. She couldn't place it, though she thought it couldn't be the same Branwen from the tournament vid she watched, that would inspired her to make 'Shock Reaper'. Yet the sketch looked like it Cyan thought, while Rose closed the sketch book.

"I would've liked to have seen your Team's match against Team MCAW. Would've been nice to see what their weapons are like in the flesh." Rose tapped the sketch book, thinking how cool the weapons her fellow students made were.

"No doubt you'll see my team's weapons at some point. The classes are bound to change or mix up at some point." Cyan was curious to actually meet the rest of Rose's team.

"You're right, especially with the tournament coming up. Sign ups are still weeks away, but I hear they'll be asking teams if they want to try out earlier than normal. Given how many students they have this year." Rose added.

Rose was secretly excited to see what other weapons would be used at the tournament from the other kingdoms. Cyan was however unsure how to respond, given how painful a memory the tournament symbolised, yet Rose meant well by telling her the news. It'd put a smile on her team's faces at least.

"Yeah... I'll um... keep an eye out for that." Cyan carefully said, she didn't want to lie but the tournament was the last thing she wanted. She then noticed the stray pencil under her shoe. "This yours?"

She handed it to Rose who took it gratefully.

"I thought I lost it when..." Rose started.

"...You were drawing a weapon sketch." Cyan finished for her, Rose was lost for words. "You really do love weapons and drawing them, don't you?" Cyan kindly and rhetorically asked with a smile.

"Drawing is something I enjoy a lot. Though I find it helps coping with the schoolwork and exams some days. Weapons are... interesting." She spoke less sheepishly than before, returning her escaped pencil away. "Thanks though. Do hope you feel better after the homework."

"Cheers." Cyan thanked her, she did feel better but was shocked as a male student barged between them. He had very similar features to Rose, so Cyan speculated that he must have been Rose's twin that she mentioned before.

"Rose? There you are. Better hurry up or you'll miss lunch and you don't want to miss Oobleck's class. He's scary enough with that speed of his." He said as quickly as he appeared, and then disappeared out of the classroom equally fast.

"Coming Ameranth. Sorry Cyan, will see you later." Rose bolted after her twin into the hallway.

"Later." Cyan waved bye to her friend, as Ecru spooked Cyan unintentionally.

"Well, you seem jumpy today." Ecru smiled with Cyan's deep sigh.

"Maybe because people keep sneaking up on me." Cyan frowned at once again looking up at people, while gritting her teeth that she so frequently had to tilt her head and never at even height.

"On the plus side you've made friends outside the teams." Ecru knew that face well now, trying to conjure that rare smile of her partner.

"Acquaintances I'd say." Cyan wouldn't admit it, not with her past, but it was nice having others to talk to, even if it was just school related things.

"Not from my perspective, you seemed to get along as more than acquaintances." Ecru smirked confidently, more merrily walking than normal in her uniform.

"How could you..." Cyan then placed her hand on her face, cursing under her breath. "Of course. You've been watching the whole time. You blended into the background." She now scowled, annoyed with herself at not picking up on it sooner.

"For the record, you remind me of the pet I once snuck home. All flustered and confused, not sure what to do. Makes you look cuter than having that frown of yours." Ecru teased as they turned the corner, she was still nervous at every noise ahead of them.

"Shut up. If that makes me cute, what does that make you? A stalker?" Cyan joked half heartedly. Anyone else saying it would've grated at her, but her friend meant well, so she was ok with. Though being referred to being a pet wasn't something she'd let slide.

"What's a stalker?" Ecru didn't know if she was pronouncing it right, especially since she had no knowledge of the word.

"Keep forgetting you're a 'forest princess.'" Cyan chuckled, easily forgetting how new this still was for her teammate. 'Like calling the kettle black, says the pot.' Cyan thought.

"A what?" Ecru blurted out and came to a sudden stop.

"Now you can't tell me you don't know what a..." Cyan spun on the spot, with Ecru already talking before Cyan faced her.

"I know what a princess is, but why call me that?"

"Uh... cos you are next in line to lead your clan, that it's a family heritage, that you live past the kingdom in a forest like it's a kingdom of its own, you have done a feat never achieved before by your people, so that means they look up to you like the stories and where you live is named after your family. I could go on if you like." Each point Cyan made she counted with a finger to show Ecru her reason for the nickname.

"Fair point, just never seen myself as a princess like in the stories. Dresses for a start, I can't say they're my favourite thing to wear." Ecru started to see why Cyan would say that, though she laughed at the idea of her being the damsel in distress.

"At least you can pull them off. A tad hard to pull off in my department." Cyan hand gestured the height difference as well as her less feminine body.

"Hey, I'm sure you could wear it better than I could C." Ecru sheepishly muttered, dreading about the dance coming up for the festival next semester. She wanted to cheer her friend up, instead she only made herself more nervous.

'Nickname, huh. Time she got one for her too.' Cyan thought.

"Well, if 'forest princess' isn't to you're liking, there's E." Cyan suggested, as they started walking slowly again.

"Better." Ecru smiled, now catching up to her friend.

"Anyway, at least you can pull off the uniform better." Cyan could see the talk of dresses was giving Ecru the same face as when their team finally met her in the school attire.

"The uniform is terrible, doesn't matter who wears it. Can't wait till we graduate, never have to wear it again." Ecru slightly sulked at the idea of four years of wearing it.

"I second that." Cyan gave a high five to her partner, though Ecru only had her arm at normal height, since Cyan couldn't reach that high.

"Where have you two been?" Marron's head poked through a portal in the middle of the hallway. "You're going to miss lunch if you stand around and talk all day." Marron grabbed their hands as fast as she spoke.

"Wait. No, not a..." Before Cyan knew it, gone was the hallway and in it's place was the cafeteria. "...Again. Damn it, I hate that. Why can't we ever have feet on the ground at this school?" She protested, trying to adjust to the new ground beneath her feet.

Marron's eyebrow raised, with Ecru checking that Cyan was fine. She too felt it odd using Marron's semblance but Cyan seemed to be affected far worse. Cyan then turned to her team's leader, hoping she hadn't offended her.

"No offence intended, Marron. Just feel off every time I loose sense of gravity." Cyan inhaled, not sure if she'd want as much food as she originally planned to eat.

"It's ok. Maybe you have certain motion sickness. I hear it's more common than people realise." Marron led the way to some free seats.

"I'm just going to have a light lunch, I don't think my stomach could agree otherwise." Ecru said it before Cyan could, so she nodded before joining them in the queue.

"Where's Noir?" Cyan asked, wondering where their tailed friend had gotten to.

"She's eaten already and gone to the library. She thinks she has a lead on something." Marron cheerful said, merrily filling her plate.

"Finally some answers that don't require us to fly or leave solid ground." Cyan instantly felt better, as they sat down to munch on their sandwiches.

"Are you ok eating that much that fast Marron?" Ecru asked as Marron already polished half her plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Marron paused before finishing her plate, whilst Ecru saw Cyan barely nibble her sandwiches.

"So... what did you get Noir for her birthday?" Cyan felt the eyes stare, so she diverted their focus to her question for Ecru.

"You'll just have to wait till next week. I think she'll like it." Ecru hoped it'd be ready in time.

"Well, I think she will, whatever it is." Marron smiled, with Cyan giving a positive nod in agreement.

Then came Noir running towards them, only just grinding to a halt, with her tail anchoring on the table to slow herself. She was out of breath, mumbling incoherent words and sentences. Marron got her to calm down, yet Noir's tail imitated a finger tapping the table.

"I need to show you this..." Noir then froze and gently slammed her tail in frustration. "Fudge! I left it in the library!"

Before they knew it, Marron used her semblance and with a soft nudge, she pushed her teammates through the portal. Cyan refused despite her friends plea, with that Noir used her tail to lasso Cyan's arm and pulled her through the portal. They semi crashed into the nearby bookshelf, greeted by hushing of several students.

"Couldn't it not have waited? And why can't we ever use doors? It's not like one of our questionable legal vigilante missions!" Cyan sharply demanded while keeping it to a whisper, darting her eyes to the gloves.

"Doors? Nope, they're too boring." Noir smirked as she already flicked through the library's recent edition of news cuttings.

"Why are you looking through newspaper cuttings? Surely the terminal is more up to date?" Ecru's question was accurate and surprising, given that she still struggled with tech.

"Honestly, you three have no appreciation for the classics. Terminals are fine but nothing beats the feel of paper and the smell of ink." Noir flicked to the newest entry and moved it towards them.

"After speaking with several scientist at the Grimm Research Department, they have confirmed the disappearance of eight Grimm of D threat level categorisation. Although unable to reveal the specific type of species, the Grimm were in fact being experimented on as a means to unravel the many mysteries of the creatures.

It can be revealed that one of the tests on the creatures was pack association, seeing if Grimm of different species would in fact work together. Another scientist has also confirmed that some of the escaped Grimm were being trained to hunt specific targets. Specifically to hunt down a single enemy out of many.

The G. R. D. say the research is to not only better understand the creatures of Grimm, but to also use the beasts against other Grimm. Many activist and theorist are calling for the immediate suspension of the program, under fears of recent rumours of new artificial Grimm and new variants of known Grimm believed to have been adapted and even mutated by such experiments.

The head of the department denies these claims and has issued that there is no immediate threat for the escaped Grimm, since there has been no attacks reported since their escape in the last month."

"You don't think..." Ecru started asking but Noir gave her an answer immediately.

"I do. These were those Grimm that attacked us, they didn't escape, they were stolen. Means The Crimson Hand is after any dangerous Grimm. It also explains why I couldn't find anything about them, they were altered or changed. Or even made." Noir whispered almost too quietly, as a silver haired student walked by.

Had it not been for the silver hair, they would have mistaken him for Roland, for the ram horns on his head. Noir then knew this was the leader of Team TERA, Titanium Alzarin. He seemed to be on his own, which was odd given how close he was with his team.

Marron wondered why Titanium would want a book about skin products, though she guessed he wanted to take better care of his body, starting with a healthy skin. She then returned to the matter of hand, once seeing Titanium out of ear shot. Only it was Cyan who spoke next.

"Human made Grimm, now that's BS if I've ever heard it." She wanted to speak louder, but the crawling whisper was enough, in fear of all the ears that wandered near them.

"But it's more believable that Grimm could evolve to take on new forms. There's still so little we know about them." Noir added, her speculation was sounding more believable with every word.

"But how could they hide something like that? Not to mention the security risk?" Marron analysed it like her father's magic tricks, a puzzle slowing being revealed to her. Though she drew up no means as to an answer.

"Easier to blame Grimm, than admit what they were doing, let alone that someone broke in and walked away with something that shouldn't exist." Noir was solemn in her high probable account of what she believed to be the events that came to be.

"Well, it solves one thing, just not why they want Grimm." Ecru murmured as not to draw attention to other students cheerfully walking past.

"Team COPR answered that one. They want to purge the city of Faunus' and sympathisers. What better way to win hearts and minds than be the saviours of the city." Noir's sullen face was easy to read. They all knew how easy people would jump to conclusions and with the facts lost to a sea of gossip.

"They're staging a Grimm attack? Blame it on the White Fang? Then show the world the huntsman academies are worthless at protecting people, so they get a chance to play heroes?" Cyan's questions were rhetorical, but she hoped to get an answer to the ones she didn't openly ask.

"Precisely!" Noir gave a grim nod.

"What could they use to..." She had answered her own question. "The Mechs!" Cyan almost shouted it, but thankfully was quiet enough to avoid the librarian's ears.

"See. The Crimson Hand then have the means and then the numbers to take control of the city. Once they get that, they can take on whoever they want, even all the Faunus' in the city." Noir now speculated their enemy's grand plan.

"So how are we going to stop them?" Ecru asked.

"The answer is the mechs. Either we steal them or destroy them. Then we go after their hideouts with Grimm. No Grimm means no threat." Noir then pulled out a map of the city onto the desk.

"You make it sound easy." Marron was amazed at how much Noir had done, she actually felt bad since she was the team leader and should've helped more.

"It's anything but easy. We don't know how many there will be there, or if that berry woman or Soot will be there. Then our problems multiply, and it gets... messy." Noir started making marks on the map.

"Patty said they know who we are. We have to get rid of their suspicions, otherwise... our families are in danger. Last thing we want is them getting hurt because of us." Marron worried about her mum, already envisioning the worse.

"So changing our colours isn't going to solve this one." Ecru hated how complicated this had spiralled out of control. Especially if it meant her family, her village, were potential targets.

"No, but Roland has an idea about that issue. Something that'll hopefully set back their plans, maybe even indefinitely. He'll fill us in once it's complete." Noir now marked another point on the map.

"What are these?" Cyan pointed to the marks Noir did.

"Locations of interest. The red are the Crimson Hand bases we've encountered and the blue are the White Fang. The black marks represent where Grimm were encountered or caged. Now we know from Team COPR that there's more Grimm holed up in the city somewhere, but I have a hunch on where they are." Noir now pointed to what she noticed.

"You've got to be kidding." Cyan remarked as they saw what Noir was concluding to.

"You see. The Crimson Hand so far have had bases near or literally next door to the White Fang bases we've encountered. It means they've specifically set up bases of operations specifically to attack the White Fang. So I'd wager that at least half of these bases are purposely laid traps, given how few Crimson Hand troops we've met in comparison to the White Fang." Noir gave a slight smirk at her idea.

"So you think there's at least as many of these bases and cages for the Grimm in them?" Ecru wondered what over monsters they held in bars.

"Yep, and I'd wager that there's some pattern to where these bases are placed. So as we find one base, another will be close for the opposing psycho team." Noir started marking green circles on where she thought possible bases could be.

"Which means they're likely to relocate their forces to other bases than start up new ones." Marron added.

"And judging by the size of Grimm we've encountered, they'd need bases big enough to house them but without being seen transporting them. So Noir, you thinking storage facilities, warehouses and even abandon shops as locations?" Cyan pointed to a few spots that Noir hadn't marked where they thought locations fitted their assumptions.

"Yep Cyan, ever the city girl to see these things. These locations are most likely where they're storing Grimm, or at least the heavy equipment like weapons or where they'll be sending the mechs once they get them." Noir looked at her handy work, the plan was coming together but there was still so many variables and unknowns to it.

"So these sites are like storage for harvest, like crops in winter? Only it's for all year and other goods? Right?" Ecru now dreaded asking, feeling like a fish out of water.

"Pretty much in a nut shell. See, you catch on quick. This must still be so strange for you." Noir worried this was going over Ecru's head, it was a culture shock she thought for her friend who was still adjusting to city and school life.

"Strange it is, way more complicated than anywhere else. Yet it's far more exhilarating this way." Ecru started to gently chuckle, followed by the others joining in.

Their uncertainties about next week were still simmering in each of the girls, but they enjoyed the laughter that pushed their negativity away. They were greeted by the librarian raising a finger to their lips, so the girls hushed as instantly as they could. The odd laugh escaped as they collected their books.

Then Noir grabbed her three teammates back to the news clipping book. Before they could to ask the multitude of questions they shared, Noir produced a page from just this week. It showed a Draug Grimm fighting a huntsman, only it was just as large as the one that Marron fought.

"They officially discovered an alpha Draug, so you didn't fight some altered artificial monster, they're just the super rare to find version." Noir pattered her friend, who was pleased with the news.

Marron nodded, the realisation was something she needed since it meant they were fighting Grimm, not the urban legends of man-made Grimm. Though alphas were hardly a cause for a celebration she thought, as she imagined rooms filled with extra large creatures fighting to escape their dark little cells.

They grabbed their books and headed back to the dorm, they all felt more confident with themselves and their strategy so far. Yet like Noir said, there was still too many things they couldn't account for. So the girls planned to go over it in greater detail next week. They just hoped they'd be ready for the dock shipment.

 

...

 

Beacon Classroom. Thursday Morning.

Ecru loved Goodwitch's class, actual combat over textbooks and terminals. She hated terminals and was still struggling to use her scroll. Cyan had helped her a lot but she felt terrible that she couldn't master it.

'Give me a weapon & I can use it instantly. Even the crazy morphing ones.' She thought as she watched two students go full throttle at one another, metal clanging and Dust exploding against Dust. Though she did laugh as the students knocked each other out of the arena.

She found it ironic since Cyan was the one who she helped with training. So it helped having someone who'd take baby steps with her with tech. Ecru was assured she was exceptional with her learning speed, but she didn't feel it as she tried getting her scroll to show her aura gauge.

Cyan got it to work instantly, only further irritating Ecru. But Ecru was called up to par, yet was surprised with not only her opponent, but Goodwitch's rules for the fight. Her opponent was Cyan and they'd be fighting with each other's weapons.

"Uh Professor? Why would we fight with our partner's weapons?" Cyan was puzzled as was Ecru.

"Well, Miss Chrome, for two reasons. The first is to better understand your partner's fighting style, their strengths and weaknesses. Thus making your team far more formidable on missions. As for the second reason, it is to help prepare you in the event something happens to either your own weapon, or your partner's. While this academy wants it's students to embrace their individuality, it also teaches it's students that mastering one variant of weaponry is ill advised." Glynda informed the two partners.

"We have semblances though." Cyan remarked, not thrilled at giving up her weapons.

"Not every semblance is for striking ones foes Miss Chrome. Some are defensive and others are enhancers to whatever weapons the wielder has in their possession. So it is more advantageous to master more than one form of strategy and weaponry."

Ecru exchanged her weapons as did Cyan, Ecru attached 'Thunder' & 'Lightning' to her strap, she held onto 'Shock Reaper' in her hands, surprised by how much they all weighed and Cyan carrying this much every time she went on missions. Ecru was used to heavy items but this was an enigma to her cos Cyan was fast.

Cyan lifted Ecru's sheath onto her back, where her normal sheath would be on her back. There was the odd giggle as Cyan imagined how funny it must have looked for two sheaths on her back, with the lengths easily being around her own height. She found the swords lighter than expected, almost like feathers in her grip.

'I just hope I don't break them in my grip.' Cyan found herself thinking, as the two girls took their stances. Professor Goodwitch gave the signal for the countdown to begin. Ecru hoped not to toss her friend too hard, as the bell chimed and the two drew the weapons before blocking the other's attack.

"So who are you betting on?" Noir spectated with eagerness while Marron took her seat next to her.

"They're our team Noir, we can't take bets on our friends." Marron refuted with her arms in protest.

"Loser does dorm cleaning for the next month." Noir teased with her tail gently tapping Marron's hat.

"Deal." Marron shook Noir's tail. "I'm choosing Cyan."

"Really? I mean she's got skill, but 'forest princess' definitely has the advantage." Noir fidgeted in excitement as their friends kept parrying and blocking the other.

"'Forest princess'? Who came up with that for Ecru?" Marron leant towards Noir, trying to not divert her gaze from the match unfolding below.

"Long story short, Cyan, though probably best not to say it like that." Noir chuckled at the terrible pun she unwittingly said. She had definitely spent too much time with Yang and Blake the other day she pondered on, as she saw Cyan do stop still.

Cyan paused a moment to change the swords, but then remembered Ecru's weapons couldn't change. She swore under her breath as she ducked from the lance form of 'Shock Reaper'. Ecru was using the lance as a mix of a lance and striking sideways like a sword, which got Cyan to reconsider some moves. Ecru then changed it to a scythe but struggled with the new place to grip it, she nearly dropped it as she swung it.

Cyan blocked the attack by placing the ends of the hilts of Ecru's katanas together and spun the swords clockwise. She knew it was unconventional but it stopped 'Shock Reaper' and forced Ecru to step back. Ecru wondered why she hadn't considered using her swords like a makeshift shield before, she then used one of the swords on her strap, it split into three curved blades that halted Cyan's advance and her grip on the swords that escaped her grasped.

Cyan then unclipped the two sheaths, using them to block the sword and scythe. Ecru then disappeared before her eyes, before being tossed around like a rag doll. To the spectators, it was like watching a carrier bag that had been caught up in the breeze, fighting fruitlessly as the wind did as it pleased.

Then Cyan landed on the ground, using the sheaths to brace herself up. The ends connected making a boomerang of sorts Cyan thought, as she used it to block attacks she thought were coming but instead hit her from her other side. She then sensed something, like a spark or shock, something she hadn't felt before, like breath being breathed close enough to feel. She then turned and threw Ecru, who in surprise reverted her pigments back to normal.

The other students whooped at Cyan throwing Ecru away by holding her boot and then spinning her. Ecru was completely shocked by Cyan finding her in cameo and mid strike. When she landed and regained her balance, Ecru used 'Shock Reaper' to fire a Dust round, only the recoil pushed her back and surprised her how firm a grip was needed.

Cyan had modified it to use Dust rounds instead of her semblance, but she had preferred her semblance, especially now that her own creation was being used against her. Cyan dodged Ecru's shots of ice Dust that were fired wildly, and used the sheaths to parry 'Shock Reaper' as Ecru swung it from side to side, forgetting to transform it. Then in a flash of movement, Cyan used Ecru's sword technique to disarm the opponent & as the scythe fell, Cyan had static shocked her instantly. Only enough to cause a quick freeze of the nerves, but it was all she needed.

She then unbalanced Ecru's feet with a single spin of her legs, and before Ecru could rebalance, Cyan tossed her out of the arena and grabbed 'Shock Reaper' before it hit the floor. The bell rang and whispers filled the air before Goodwitch hushed them down and announced the winner.

Marron sprung up and down with cheer as Noir mouthed 'Oh no' as she clasped her head in her hands and tail. The two decided to head down from the seats to meet up with them, since the class would be over shortly. Noir composed herself, diligently accepting her loss and expected end of the bargain.

Cyan rushed over to help Ecru up, who was laughing. When Cyan enquired about what was funny, Ecru simply said that Cyan had learned from their training. Though it was Cyan who was laughing now much to Ecru's confusion. She wanted to know now what it was, with Cyan merely stating that Ecru check a mirror, as she collected the stray weapons.

Ecru gladly took her weapons back before heading to get changed back into her uniform. It was at that moment, in the changing room, that she saw what Cyan had meant. Ecru had lost the fight but had in fact overcome a setback of her own. She hadn't worn the mask, it still lay in the locker untouched.

Ecru gave a meek laugh as she changed back into the school uniform, she could now fight with or without the mask. Cyan gave her partner a nudge, to show that the class was over and they were going to miss lunch. So the two met up with the rest of their team, with Noir looking depressed.

"What's eating you Noir?" Cyan asked as they finally caught up.

"Never make a bet against a magician." Noir sullenly said as Marron celebrated the two on their match.

"Ok? Let's get lunch before we have to snore in Port's class." Cyan led the way, pointing at her feet. It was her way to say they'd be walking this time.

"I thought we had Professor Peach this afternoon. Or is it Port? There's too many different classes." Ecru was now making herself dizzy, trying to remember the school schedule of classes.

She then bumped into a student, apologising quickly and picking up the drink can. Even as he took it, the can made fizzing sounds, so Ecru apologised again. The male student assured her it was fine as he went on his way, though he did now plan to have his drink later. Last thing he wanted was the pop to squirt everywhere.

What struck the team so much was not Ecru actually managing well with more people than before, but the students green hair. Olive had green hair but his seemed to be such a striking shade to them, so bright and Noir even thought very neon. Yet Marron with her rabbit ears heard the approaching footsteps.  
Rose and Ameranth Bishop were walking quickly, almost sprinting in the hallways. For Marron, it reminded her of the track run at her combat school, where the more athletic types would run crazy with their semblances.

"Hey Cyan, You haven't seen Eucalyptus have you?" She gingerly asked after noticing the other girls with Cyan who towered her.

Cyan shook her head and having no clue as to who she was talking about, said just that.

"He's green haired, about yay high, kinda darts ahead and doesn't always watch where he's going. And strangely leaves the smell of leaves in his wake?" Ameranth described with hand gestures, Cyan then realised it was the same person who bumped into Ecru.

"He went down the hall and to the right." Cyan pointed.

The twins thanked her and darted ahead after Eucalyptus, which strangely enough the four girls could now smell eucalyptus leaves as they started heading to the cafeteria. Before the girls disappeared around the corner, they heard the twins mention another student by the name of Titanium. So Cyan believed the green haired boy and this Titanium made up the rest of Team TERA.

"So it looks like you're getting chummy now." Noir smirked.

"I dabble now and again with speaking to others, I'm a fellow student after all. I'm not much up for gambling myself." Cyan teased back at Noir who sulked.  
"You're never going to let me live that down, will you?" Noir asked with a small frown forming.

"Nope, I find it too boring otherwise." Cyan smirked back.

"Ok, its payback, I get that but the bad pun? I think you've been hanging out with Yang too much in practice matches." Noir commented on.

"Well, she is one of the only few students who trains more than regularly, so they were bound to meet at some-point." Marron added, as they finally got some lunch.

"At least you're doing well in combat class." Ecru stated as they started to eat.

Noir then told her friends she'd be busy after class, assuring them that she was fine except for an essay that was due. The others were still contemplating about what they'd be doing after the next class, as they met up with Team COPR on the way. They too had plans to finish schoolwork after the next class, as they took their seats.

 

...

 

Beacon Library. Thursday Afternoon After Classes.

Noir sat at the desk, she decided it was easier to finish her homework here rather than the dorm. Her team were busy practising anyway and she loved her friends, but she found it easier to get her homework done by herself. Coupled with the planning she had done for their crimefighting, she had left her short on time to finish her schoolwork.

She remembered the times she screamed at her brothers, when they wanted to distract her from completing her work when she was still at combat school. It felt like a lifetime ago to her, as she paused writing, thinking of her siblings and Magenta. She imagined the excited face of her mom finding out about getting into Beacon Academy if she was still there, at home waiting for her.

Then there was an argument that snapped up Noir's attention. It wasn't aggressive, rather strong voices of opinions as they were being ushered out of the library by the librarian. Noir recognised the two students who were bickering, Choco and Sky Kolr. She smirked at the thought that came to her head. 'Like a cat and mouse chase.'

Noir found it ironic to how similar she would disagree with her own siblings, especially Albin who was a dog Faunus. She wondered how many times she and him were called 'fighting like cats and dogs.' She saw the tall mouse Faunus leave first, his tail coiling after him through the door. Sky followed his sibling and teammate next, the cat ears twitching as he still argued with Choco in hot pursuit.

Noir then saw two other students, who were picking up the books and who were sat next to the two brothers. The one on the left had a fox tail, while a couple of female students touched it, silently squealing at how soft the tail was. Then the students retreated in shyness as Rufious Bayard, or Ruffle as he was nicknamed, saw them stroking his tail. He actually had no quibble with them stroking it, it was actually a far better experience than being labeled an abnormality for being part fox he thought to himself.

The other boy on the right, carrying more books was Bronze Maischuvio, he tugged Ruffle's tail to get his attention and then his uniform when that failed. He pointed towards the library's exit once he got his teammate's attention. So the two then hurried out the door, trying not to drop any of their team's books.

Noir guessed Team CRBS was busy with some project or homework. Then she thought about how excited Bronze was in Oobleck's extra class, which was about Faunus history. How he kept asking questions as fast as Oobleck allowed them between facts.

Bronze was the easiest to hide his Faunus trait, a deer tail, yet he and his team were proud of their Faunus heritage. So as Noir saw him leave the library, his tail swaying visibly and despite frantically grabbing the books he was dropping, he seemed to be excited. Noir started to wonder if it was actually something to do with the tournament, given how hyped Bronze was whenever it was mentioned. Like when Oobleck mentioned some of the first Faunus' who participated in the early tournament fights.

Noir wondered how long she had already spent on this homework, still struggling to get it complete in her third day on it. She still had the thoughts of the shipment and then there was the bugging thought about Cyan's connection to the mechs. She wanted to ask more about it, as did Marron about the mechs, though neither wanted to place pressure on their teammate, who struggled sharing things at the best of times.

Team COPR gave a nod as they took the seats of where Team CRBS were minutes earlier. They decided to let Noir finish in peace after a quick hello to her. From Patty's sour face, Donald's sighs, Olive's confused face as she scribbled over the first scribble of notes she made. The three were struggling with their schoolwork, as they flicked back and forth through their textbooks.

Ironically Roland was the only one not sweating, flicking through the book carefree. Each member of his team asked him for help on different questions that escaped Noir's ears. She shook her head, feeling a wave of tiredness. She tried focusing on the written text but she struggled to make it out, instead giving a yawn that she covered with her hand.

She decided to give the homework a rest, and the thoughts too while she was at it. She scooped up her things and headed out before giving a wave bye to Team COPR, where Marron was already waiting for her. Marron snapped her fingers, a portal to the dorm room, where Ecru and Cyan were already resting from training. Noir, like the rest of her team, decided to get some rest.

Though Noir didn't sleep straight away, as her team snoozed. She felt at odds with herself. It wasn't the bet she lost, though that irritated her and she'd hate her brothers knowing about it. What kept her up was all the questions that were still unanswered, despite getting answers.

'Two steps forward, another step back and then a new fork in the road to choose.' Noir remembered her mom's saying, and how dad teased her by misquoting it back to her.

Her thoughts focused to the map, with it's marked ink and annotations she wrote in short hand. Noir didn't want to walk in blindly at the docks again, but she couldn't come up with anything else to help them. She eventually got the thoughts to a tolerable level before closing her eyes. She had faith in her friends, which was enough for her, as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

...

 

Beacon Academy. Friday Afternoon.

Marron darted down the hallway, she couldn't wait to tell her team what she had managed to do for them. Professor Goodwitch was already taking names for the Vytal Festival Tournament, purely to see the number of students who wanted to participate this year. She knew it was worth waiting after class for this chance.

Marron still found it irritable that she and her friends had to qualify after applying, but she put it down to the tournament needing a means to slim down participants. Especially with three other academies sending their qualifying students. She was so caught up in her thoughts of the arena, she hadn't noticed the male student she walked into.

She started apologising but as she passed him the book from the floor, she stopped and froze. The male student smiled as he helped himself to the book and started boxing her in the hallway. The tall, broad body, the rust orange hair and the dark grin belonged to the one student she hoped not to bump into. Cardin Winchester.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss magic." He boasted as he stepped forward, Marron now boxed in between his arms. "Only it's just you and me now. So none of your freaky friends are here to save you this time."

"Get lost Cardin! I don't have time for your insults Today!" She remarked with a frown as he approached closer with every millimetre. "And don't ever call my friends freaks!" Marron snapped back at him, only just holding back her semblance.

"My aren't you brave today. You've definitely grown some back bone for a very tiny bunny."He smirked as he grabbed her ears, but he didn't lift her up with the glare she gave him.

"Cardin, I'm giving you one chance to walk away. Do the smart choice for once." She then demanded him to let go of her rabbit ears, while saying to him not to call her bunny.

There was a silent standoff, not even the moving hand of the nearby clock ticked or gave a tock. Their eyes didn't blink as Marron squarely looked him in the eye, yet all he did was look down on her. Just as he was about to hoist her up like last time, a voice rang out that surprised both students to turn and look.

"Cardin, let her go!"

Jaune Arc now walked the hallway towards Cardin. Marron didn't see the easy pushover /startled student or the 'vomit boy' persona, right now he stood his ground with Cardin. There was a look of confusion on the bully's face before he spoke.

"Hey there Johnny-boy. Just having a heart to heart with this rabbit. No problems here with you is there?"

Marron was puzzled, 'Why would Cardin speak to Jaune? Like a civilised equal?' she thought as Cardin's grip weakened on her ears but not enough to be completely free.

"Cardin, just walk away this time. You owe me remember. So please. No harm, no foul." Jaune advised, Cardin now a mixed look of pity and bitterness, which didn't seem right for the bully. "I'm sure she won't tell anyone, so it'll be like it never happened."

Cardin let go of her ears, Marron now sighing relief that she hadn't needed to kick his ass, but she made a nod of her head. The last thing she wanted was to ruin any chance of a shot at the tournament, so she begrudgingly agreed to Jaune's advisement. Cardin gave not a defeated sigh, but one of a choice between two evils as his face showed frustration now.

"Sure Johnny-boy, just remember that we're even now." He gritted through his teeth as he started to walk away but then turned to Marron. "Another time rabbit."

Marron glared as he disappeared down the hallway. Jaune dramatically let out a sigh as he went over to Marron, who was checking her ears.

"You ok? Did he grab them tight?" Jaune asked which caught Marron off guard.

"No, ... I mean I'm fine. Just... making sure they're ok." She nervously reworded herself upon answering the wrong question.

The two both sat on the steps just behind where their standoff with Cardin took place. Marron decided to ask what was on her mind.

"Thanks for that. I just... I thought you and him... were buddies."

"Oh that, we uh... he was bullying me, but then we had a deal of sorts. If I helped him with a few odd things, then he'd leave me be. It seemed too good to be true. It was though. He put me in a position where it was me or my friends. I chose my friends." Jaune was now his goofy self again, he regretted ever listening to Cardin's demands.

"Good choice made." Marron commented on. "So what happened then?"

"He wanted to hurt me, only a alpha Ursa nearly had us for lunch. So there was that to make him change his mind." Jaune sheepishly explained, though they both chuckled at the idea of Cardin being spooked.

"So you both fought it off. Cool." Marron remembered the incident with Cyan in the forest, it seemed Jaune and Cardin got off light in comparison.

"Cardin... wasn't really in a position to fight it off." Jaune wasn't bragging, more like he didn't want to boast about it, which only surprised Marron.

"You took it on by yourself?" Marron covered her mouth, she regretted saying out loud. She knew it was rude but Jaune didn't look the part. "No... I'm sorry that came out..."

"It's ok. I know I'm not what you'd call... huntsman material. I mean 'vomit boy' for a start. All because of motion sickness." Jaune took the remark like it was no insult at all, giving a weak smile.

"That's actually a common thing, my friend has it." Marron tried explaining without naming Cyan. "I know how you feel though. I'm not what you call leader material myself. I loose my cool when being called an animal." She gritted the last word, it still boiled her blood being called that. "And I'm not really the strategist type either." She added in a lighter tone.

"You're still a person at the end of the day, whether you're a Faunus or Human. So don't listen to Cardin, he's not entirely bad, just very narrow minded at times. If he ever bothers you again, just give me a word. I'll try talking sense to him." Jaune gave a slightly bigger smile and nervous little laugh.

"Um... thanks, I think I'll be fine next time. I don't like to stoop to his level but I'm confident I can hold my own against him. But it's sweet of you to care." Marron felt nervous with her confident words, she wanted to be grateful for Jaune's help but didn't want to be labeled the damsel in destress.

"No problem, oh where are my manners. What would mom say of me? I'm Jaune Arc." He extended his arm for a handshake, his smile larger and less nervous now.

"I'm Marron Blanc." She answered and shook his hand. She wasn't surprised by the strong grip, but the tender warmth in it.

"Pleasure to meet you." His words reminded her of when she met Noir, a vibe of genuine kindness.

"Likewise to meet you Jaune." She smiled back, thinking Jaune was something else. 'Ozpin was right to make him a team leader.' She thought before something distracted her thoughts. The ticking of the nearby clock got her to see how long her team were waiting for her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Got to meet my team. Take care." She darted as fast as her feet would take her.

As she hurried away, waving bye to Jaune who equally was waving bye, she felt something odd. She was slightly out of breath, her heart flustered, like after one of Goodwitch's matches. Marron shrugged it off, turning her attention back to the dorm where her team were waiting for her.

She finally got to the dorm room, but the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. She had long forgotten about the submission for the tournament and their plans for the shipment. What was on Marron's mind, was the kind hearted blonde haired boy. She tried shaking his face out of her head, but the more she tried, the more it seemed to stay. Worse, she felt out of breath again.

She took a long deep breath, opened the door, and focused on what her team would be doing this weekend.

 

[A special thank you to Rosechan101 for not only letting me cameo both Team TERA & Team CRBS, but for the wonderful fanart of my characters. So please give their fanfic Team Tera: The Lost a read. You can also find their blogs about Team Tera on Tumblr: art-of-whenever & just-another-rwby-oc-story.

The artwork can be found on my blog on tumblr and on wattpad too.]


	33. The Noose Tightens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally have a lead on their foes, confronting them head on. Though the noose on some of Team MNCE is closing in on them, and secrets have a way of being found out.

Tuesday Morning. MNCE Dorm Room.

Cyan hadn't slept much that night, nor was she mentally prepared that weekend. She had tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to get the image of her father's mechs out of her dreams. It was tearing her inside that her farther's work, his passion, was being used for corrupted ends.

It was bad enough that she was identified by The Crimson Hand, she & Doc had spent so long hiding and keeping a low profile hunting their target down. Though she hoped Roland's idea would work, whatever it was he planned tonight.

She lay in her bed, not admitting the uncertainty that now made her blood cold. Cyan knew the dangers that lay ahead, but it didn't stop her dreading what she'd find. The thoughts were deafening until a single voice drowned them out.

"Cyan? You ready for today?" Marron asked, already dressed in her uniform by herself, which was a first.

"More or less, just need a min or two to wake up properly." She yawned as she carefully wiped the sleep from her eyes, even though she knew there was none there.

She saw Ecru was still struggling with the red thread, even now after several weeks as she chuckled to herself. Noir seemed to be in a panic of sorts, rummaging through several textbooks and writing books. She was mumbling about her homework, until Cyan pointed to it at the foot of her bed.

Noir fell on the bed, sighing as she scooped up her missing homework. She had spent a good portion of the weekend on it, even after a whole afternoon in the last week. Noir had even missed Oobleck's extra curricula club for Faunus', which was essentially a meet up and a safe place for Faunus'. There were no real exclusions for humans, they were invited to attend on the condition of respecting Faunus' individuality.

Marron hurried them out of the dorm room, eager for class to be over. They took the long corridor for breakfast, yet Marron had very little on her plate. The others knew she was nervous, despite the smiling face as she wolfed down her sausage, bacon and eggs.

Ecru wondered what they'd be finding at the docks tonight, as they finished their breakfast and headed to their first lesson of the day. They saw Team COPR take their seats, they looked restless and sleep deprived as they listen to the drone of the teacher.

Ecru suddenly felt tired, she strained to open her eyes but found it hard to focus on the teacher. She saw the others, equally tired and nervous, but her eyelids felt heavy. Then she saw blackness as she reopened her eyes.

Only now it was night, and in the place where students should be seated were tall trees. Only the trees were wrong Ecru thought, as she saw the clothing she wore. It was a robe and not her school uniform nor her combat clothes. She hadn't worn a robe since her training days, but that was years ago, so it confused her.

Then she saw the village, which was also wrong, since there were less houses as she looked down the road. That was beyond strange since the neighbours house was gone, like it never existed or half the village for that matter. It bothered her as she got closer to the village, that it was her home and yet it was like in the film Cyan had shown her about a huntsman who travelled back to his past.

She laughed at the idea till she saw her father. He was younger, with less lines on his face and a deeper shade of red to his hair. Then she saw her reflection in the window, she was twelve again but that was wrong, for she remembered the last few years. 

Then she saw people scream and raise their weapons. She then remembered this event of her past, she tried running forward but that's not what happened five years ago. Her body had been moving on its own accord, as she saw the four red eyes and the sound of purring.

The Grimm was still purring as Ecru fell backwards, the creature was camouflaged with the trees and dark sky, except for the mask that towered above her. Slowly the purring became a roar as it approached her. The large paws barely making a sound as it approached her.

She tried to force herself to draw her swords, but they were not there, nor was her arms reaching for them. Instead her arms blocked her view, but the burning eyes were visible, as it's paws had razor claws aimed at her throat. She tried to duck but her arms only covered her view more.

Then she heard a swing of metal and a cry of pain. Ecru opened her eyes to see the creature fall, its face and body already dispersing into the air. She felt large arms around her as she was pulled back, the last part of the Grimm to vanish was its tail.

Her father carried Ecru to the house, the Grimm were gone now, and the villagers cheered with the creatures running back to the depths of the trees. Ecru watched the memory play out again, her father saying how lucky she had been against a Panther. That if anything had happened to her, he'd never forgive himself. 

Ecru knew now she had been dreaming this memory again. It always replayed when she was truly scared, yet she wasn't scared for herself though. She knew she could handle her own but it was her friends that now filled her head.

'What would happen to them if she wasn't fast enough or strong enough? Cyan bottled so much in, Noir was struggling to still come to terms with her own incident and Marron... Marron needed answers, but what if those answers cut so deep, that she wasn't the same person anymore?'

Then she thought about Team COPR, they were unintentionally put in harms way. She knew how easy it could've ended differently that day. Ecru then reopened her eyes, thankful that the teacher hadn't caught her snoozing. She saw her friends all with determined looks on their faces.

Ecru decided to believe in them as she always had, pushing the memory of the Panther Grimm out and refocusing on the text book at hand. She held in a yawn as best she could, while scribbling odd words she caught being said.

Like the others, she rushed out of class and headed straight for lunch. Marron was eating more but she still didn't have a plate that was overfilled. Noir still had her writing book out, jotting down sentences, which was out of character for her to take that long. Cyan and Team COPR were more composed but the fact they were eating so little said otherwise.

Ecru was glad it wasn't just herself that was nervous, as the eight walked to their next lesson. They sat for what felt like hours, the deafening ticking as the hand seemed to refuse to ring the end of class. Then it chimed with students already springing from their seats, a mad scramble out the door as the eight slowly returned to their dorms.

Only Ecru smiled as they entered their dorm, for a package was placed on her desk, the very thing she hoped would arrive before their secret mission. She double checked the hand writing, to her delight it was what she had been expecting.

"They've come." Ecru quietly and joyfully said.

"They?" Cyan wondered as she saw the single box.

"Noir's gift... and something for you two as well." Ecru shyly said, now wondering if she made the right choices.

"You didn't have to do that. Thanks Ecru." Marron thanked her as she watch Noir open up the wrapping.

Noir held the item, slowly pulling pack the inner packaging till she removed the last piece and...

 

...

 

Vale Dockyard. Sunset.

Team COPR were staking out the entrance as the dockworkers closed up the shipyard. The sun was already low as they split up to search across the shipping container area. Donald was still holding back a snigger as Patty silently punched him.

She wasn't impressed with her disguise. She didn't mind her combat clothes being blue with a dark green instead of white and red, but being a blonde irritated her to the core. Donald kept holding in a laugh every time he turned to see her, so she returned the gesture with a silent punch. Still he kept laughing as they moved around the complex.

Roland wasn't thrilled either with his disguise. The clothes he could pull off, being lime and a shade like lemon, but pink hair was not what he expected. Worse he thought was that it was a neon shade of pink, so he found it a contradictory for a stealth/infiltration mission.

Olive however was enjoying her disguise, mostly shades of autumn like amber, light browns and even a shade of dark grass. She sent paper planes across to message Donald and Patty any sightings of troops or strange activities Roland and her saw.

As Donald looked at the paper, it said all clear, which irritated him as he saw his reflection. So far the mission was a bust and he was now sporting blue hair and was completely grey like a graphite pencil end. He wondered if the bad guys had wised up to them, as he and Patty then saw shadows move.

Then came voices as the peeked around the corner, the troops were off loading large cages yet what was inside them were statues. Actual life-size statues of various species of Grimm, most the two students recognised but there were odd ones they didn't. One looked like a bird but it clearly wasn't a Nevermore, amongst other strange shapes that were hidden behind bars.

Then Roland and Olive signalled them to look at the cage being unloaded from the boat, it shook violently as the men fought to keep it from toppling. Then the four students watched a man in a blue suit as he touched the Ursa with his bare hand. It froze and then screamed until silence filled the air, the Grimm was now a solid statue with the men sighing.

They watched the man leave, being escorted by the man they recognised immediately from the warehouse. So they put two and two together that the man who was being guided away was the other man at the warehouse. So the four students were grateful that at least they wouldn't be around to deal with.

Patty and Donald inched closer to the nearby trucks, the men were dividing the Grimm cages to be put onto the trucks. They saw all manner of monsters from Webwalkers, Black Plagues, Ursas, Death Stalkers and the various odd shaped Grimm they didn't recognise.

Roland then pointed for Olive to see something that struck him as strange. The men were all standing around doing nothing, in fact Roland would say they were waiting. Then he saw them get weapons out but the men were on edge. Then it hit Roland, the men were avoiding their gaze in one certain direction. His and Olive's spot.  
No sooner he turned to warn her, a Dust round was fired, knocking them down from the top of the building. They were surrounded as the guns aimed at their heads, with more men swarming the area. Olive was ready to use her semblance but Roland knew that her shield couldn't hold up to this many people. So he raised his hands, Olive hesitantly followed as they were herded into the open.

Then a man in a red trench coat and matching hat took centre stage. His cane in one hand and a scroll in the other. He strode over to the two captured students, smirking with a low, long laugh.

"My, my, two little mice and better yet..." He ruffled Roland's hair that exposed his Faunus horns before counting in his booming voice. "...this one here is an animal. I think you men have earned a little fox hunt tonight. DONT YOU?" He screamed the last part, with cheering from the men surrounding Olive and Roland.

Roland was disgusted that these people got such pleasure from sick activities. Yet Olive stood in front of him, she was damned if they did anything to her friend, which boosted Roland's confidence. Up until laughter filled the air.

"Ah, young love. So comical that a little pest would care for a such a freak. Well, boys, looks like you get double the fun tonight." He laughed loudly as more cheers came.

Donald cursed as he watched it unfold, Patty wanted to charge in but knew they were outnumbered. So Donald stepped forward, arms up with Patty begrudgingly following him. The men made them stand with their friends, as more weapons were primed at them.

"Some brilliant plan you have leader." Patty sarcastically said as she stopped in line with them.

"We don't leave a team member behind." Donald protested as they were ordered to walk backwards to the wall of the building.

"Sentiments appreciated, but the plan is in the toilet." Roland was honoured his friends stuck their necks out for him, but it meant the sneaking was futile.  
Olive gave a smile before some of the men now stood in front of them in a line.

"Okay then boys and girls." Damien Cross now spoke to the four students directly. "Before I let my friends here have their fun, any last requests? I am after all a gentleman, even to freaks like your friend."

"Go to hell!" Patty almost spat at him.

"My, what a foul little lady, maybe I should keep you alive for my sweet Neo to teach you some manners." He chuckled as he clicked his fingers.

To Patty's horror, she felt something sharp next to her neck, as a very short woman then removed the tip of her parasol from there. Donald was about to stop her but felt a shot that pushed against the wall. Cross lowered his cane, now emitting smoke at the end.

"Now I thought you were the honourable one of the group, but I see I was mistaken. After trying to attack a lady shouldn't you have any shame?" Damien tutted as he lowered his cane.

"More than you trying to kill innocent people." Donald strained as Patty helped him up.

"I have a request." Roland spoke up much to the surprise of everyone there.

"Ohhh, what a dramatic twist. Very well little one, what is it?" Cross's voice was different now, more colder.

"A phone-call to my mom, so that I can tell her goodbye." Roland begged, with her friends watching as he stepped closer to Cross.

Cross approached and handed him the scroll, putting it on speaker for the troops to hear. Only Roland didn't call his mom, what he did do was call his own scroll in his pocket. He then clicked a file that made every phone the Crimson Hand had ring.

Cross aimed his cane right at Roland's chest, the dreadlocks swinging and swaying with the breeze from the sea. Cross's eyebrow raised as he asked Roland what he had just done.

"I just sent a mass cache of data to your network. You Crimson Hand all receive orders from a specific number and access point. And that means you're all connected to some data hub specific for your criminal activities. Which being the degenerative thugs you all are, you haven't thought of the possibility of someone crashing your system with one of your own phones, did you?" He curled a smile as Cross soon realised what Roland had done.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? I'll put it simply for you. I just hacked your system and deleted all your files. Not bad for a lowly animal right?" He cockily added, knowing this would turn worse any second.

His suspicion was confirmed as he felt Neo's parasol tip and Cross' canes edge slowly dig into his neck. The two ready to stab deeper and then kill his team.

"Why have you gone to such lengths little rat?!" Cross spat the words out, giving a quick look at the various troops still trying to connect to their criminal system online.

The screens no longer showed the contact details nor their online system, it was wiped from the devices. It meant that they could no longer be used to hunt Team COPR or confirm Team MNCE in stopping the Crimson Hand's plans. Roland's smirk widened as his team finally understood what he had just done with the phone call and his act.

"You tried going after our friends, call it returning a favour." Roland added with a laugh, though the slight nudge into his neck made him stop talking.

"Anyone else got anything to say before we skin your friend here?" Cross dropped his deep accent, only the rage came through now.

"Okay, playtime is over." Donald now had his hands on his sword as all the guns focused on him before he shouted, "ON THE ROOF!"

An eerie silence filled the air, as nothing happened. Neo looked at Cross and vice versa. The men stood perplexed, their eyebrows raised as they searched around them. Donald shouted again and again, still nothing happened. His team were nervous now, they feared the actual plan had just fallen into the abyss.

Donald was about to shout again, only more nervously, when the crane on the boat crashed into the ground. Then Dust lit up across the area as Neo pushed Cross out of the way as electricity was fired at them. Then four figures emerged from the cloud of dust and smoke.

There stood four individuals, all wearing masks. The first on the left was the face of a Draug, the person was dressed in a complete black suit and matching top-hat, but had white hair. The second was taller with a pointed hat, all grey but her hair and tail that was like oak This one wore a Webwalker mask and a broom in their hand.

The third was the shortest, only just slightly taller than Neo as Cross noticed. The face was a Scarlet Weaver with silvery blue hair, the hoodie was yellow as this person aimed not a weapon but their hand at the troops around them. Though he did notice that this one had something under the back of the hoodie.

The fourth was one the men recognised from the pics. The person was in a red jacket that turned black before their eyes, like the person's hair turned black to white. Only the mask remained the same colour, the same as a Nevermore's face. Yet the eyes started to glow as the person unsheathed a sword and pointed it at Cross.

"Listen up! We are prepared to walk away from this, nobody gets hurt and our friends here walk free! One time deal folks, so do the smart choice!" Marron shouted, waiting for an answer from the Crimson Hand goons.

Team MNCE would be lying to each other if they said they weren't scared cos the strawberry haired woman was there. Though they knew they wouldn't leave their friends here to these thugs. The girls readied themselves, already knowing the answer they were about to get.

"My answer is no deal. SHOOT THEM ALL!" Cross's voice boomed to his men as they started to open fire.

 

...

 

Team MNCE Dorm. Earlier.

...And Noir gave a slight shriek with a step back. Ecru now wished she had mentioned it before she opened it.

The others looked at one another confused as Noir lifted it out. It was a Grimm mask, very detailed like Ecru's Nevermore mask, with its red markings and shape like the beast it represented. Only Noir's mask was not a Nevermore, it was the face design of a Webwalker.

Noir was both fascinated and terrified by it, as looked at it from every angle. Ecru now dreaded the idea, thinking she had hurt her friend with the gift. Cyan and Marron opened their respective gifts, which were also masks.

Cyan held up the mask design of the Grimm alpha she had fought when they went looking for Marron, it was a Scarlet Weaver with its ruby central eye starring back at her. Marron however had a Draug mask, the bottom of it showing only the upper set of teeth as she tried it on. To her surprise it fitted smoothly on her face as she turned to see her friends.

"They're based on the alphas you defeated but its also more symbolic than that." Ecru nervously spoke, trying her hardest not to break her voice as she continued to explain. "Marron, you took on those thieves and monsters by yourself rather than drag us into it. You fight not for revenge but to honour your father's memory. That makes you the best leader we could have and why Ozpin chose you as a leader."

Marron pulled down her hat, trying her hardest not to be bashful and forgot the mask was hiding her rosy cheeks. Ecru turned to Cyan, who was noticing the soft detail of each marking.

"Cyan, you rushed in not just to help us, but even those who wronged you, putting yourself in grave harm. You do not do it to boast, or for fun, but because you care for everyone. You carry that burden so that others don't come to harm, and you never look for gratification. That's why your mask is a Scarlet Weaver, its because you charged in to help Marron, which is an act only someone with a big heart would do." Ecru watched her friend inspect the mask.

Cyan was touched by her partner's words, though she'd never fully admit it, so she merely told them not to be too sentimental. Though her expression showed what she really felt. Ecru turned to Noir, who was still wearing a puzzled face.

"Noir, I know how much that Grimm hurts you. With your mom and the entrance exam, but despite that loss and pain, you faced the thing you feared the most. To save your friend. That is something only someone who's faced their inner nightmares would do. That's why that mask is yours, so that every time you wear it, you know that you will always do everything in your power to face those fears for the people you care for." Ecru was internally shaking but she didn't show it, hoping Noir understood why she got her the gift.

"You three have all been through challenges much harder than the trials of my Clan. Yet you all overcame those trials and you all stood by one another when it mattered the most. So by the customs of my people, you all have earned these masks, regardless of whether you are part of my Clan or not." Ecru tried not speaking so quickly, seeing Noir still examining it. "So I hope you like them." She awaited to hear their answers, secretly fearing they'd hate it.

"Thanks Ecru, the masks are wonderful." Marron cheerfully added with a smile.

"We're grateful for these. Think we can fool them with these?" Cyan started asking but like Marron & Ecru, she turned to see Noir's reaction. She had been silent the entire time.

"Noir?" Marron asked, starting to wonder if maybe the Webwalker mask was bringing back painful memories.

Noir walked up to Ecru and hugged her, saying, "Thank you, it's a wonderful gift."

Ecru nearly blended into the background from the surprise, but was overjoyed that they all liked it. Though as soon as Noir turned to the others she jumped back, Cyan had her mask on and unintentionally scared Noir. It took a few minutes to calm Noir down, she insisted that Cyan to warn her when she was wearing the mask.

The others burst into laughter, with Noir joining in after seeing how daft she had been. The four toyed with heading out with the masks right then, but decided to surprise their teammates with them as they got ready. Cyan joked that the Crimson Hand wouldn't know what hit them, with Team COPR as ready as they were going to be.

 

...

 

Vale Dockyard. The Present.

As Cross's words echoed across the dockyard, the men in blue suits fired everything they had. Only they soon screamed as Marron's semblance redirected every shot back at them. A few were hit by the Dust bullets but most ran for cover. A handful never made it there, with Cyan's static shots stopping them and then they fell twitching from each nerve end.

Noir grabbed Donald and Patty, flying them to the top of the building. Ecru sliced and redirected stray bullets with her katana, while Olive provided cover with her paper. Roland used his bat to fire lightening Dust to distract the few firing as the retreated to cover.

"You knew they wouldn't take the offer. So why offer these A-holes the chance?" Cyan asked as she stood with Marron, continuing to fire static blasts.

"We're good guys, or girls in this case, we're supposed to give them the chance." Marron answered over the roar of the odd rocket that she redirected with her semblance. "Besides, we need the distraction to find the mechs." Marron added as Cyan shot at the man who was sneaking up on them.

Patty, Donald and Noir took advantage of the rooftop, firing Dust, arrows and missiles at the reinforcements that were coming off the boat.

"What the hell happened to the plan?! And what's with the masks?" Donald angrily asked Noir as he threw the Dust shards that Patty targeted once near enough to the troops.

"The crane took longer than planned to drop. How were we supposed to know it was reinforced with extra locks?" Noir replied as the three ducked from stray rounds that whizzed over them.

"At least they showed up D, so don't get you knickers in a twist! Focus on the ones shooting at us!" Patty ordered as she fired multiple arrows at once.

"I do not wear kni..." Donald started to argue but stumbled for cover as a Dust shard missed his head.

"We'll explain later, just concentrate on the ones shooting at us!" Noir replied over the roars of Dust.

On the ground, Roland saw movement that was leaving the boat at the shipyard. Olive then urged Ecru to circle around, so the three ducked and ran for the next cover as the last of the men fell to the ground. Ecru was about to chase after them, when she saw a figure move through the cloud of smoke that was Cross.

Then Cyan dodged a Dust round Cross fired at her, only as she pressed her sheath under her hoodie, Neo pulled the hood over Cyan's head. Cyan was propelled forward by her weapons launching from the sheath, only to hit Cyan's hood. She was sent head over heels as Neo used the end of her parasol, and crashed straight into Marron.

Marron used her semblance to escape Neo, landing on the rooftop near Noir, but the landing was rough. Cyan was dazed as Patty helped her up, Donald was then kicked into them by a surprise attack by Neo. Meanwhile Cross blocked every strike Ecru made with both her katanas.

Olive and Roland gave covering fire, with a mix of bullets as Roland's changed to a shotgun and Olive's papers rained downward like hail. Only Cross held the end of his cane, the top piece spinning like a electric-saw, ripping the paper and bullets into ribbons and shreds. Ecru was striking between the two's attacks against Cross, but he held his own against all three of them.

Patty, Noir and Donald took turns to strike Neo, but between the three, no hit ever landed. Neo even used their attacks to collide them into one another. Neo was about to draw out a sword from the umbrella when she disappeared downwards, sucked by a black hole Marron had used.

"Who or what was that?!" Patty asked as Donald helped her up.

"Someone we bumped into before, she's the real threat, so we need to focus our attacks on her." Noir replied as she balanced herself up with 'Grimalkin' and helped Marron up.

"How did you beat her before then?" Donald queried as he saw Cyan draw her scythe.

"We didn't." Cyan grumbled as she and the others stood in a circle on the rooftop.

"Shit!" Donald cursed, now wondering how they'd get out of their current situation.

Cross stepped forward, after using Dust to send Ecru, Roland & Olive into the air. The three held onto one another's hands, as Olive used the largest piece of paper she had to form a plane. They crashed onto the roof, Noir joked that they were altogether for the end.

"Now I'll admit, you eight... you've impressed me, & that takes a hell of a lot to do. But you all will regret coming here tonight! Nobody stops a productive investment in my interest, NOBODY!" Cross shouted with the teams shaking from the rumbling he was making.

His hand made a clenched fist as he screamed, "RULE NUMBER ONE, NEVER GET IN MY WAY! EVER!"

The roof started giving way, the eight fell as Cross stopped using his semblance, they groaned from the sudden landing. Cross was already inside as they helped one another up, with Neo at his side. They turned to one another, readying their weapons as Cross and Neo drew closer with every step that rang like a clock ticking.

"Anyone got a plan of attack?" Roland asked as he reloaded his shotgun, before it changed back to a bat.

"One team each?" Patty recommended as she tried focusing solely on Neo, who's grin grew as she stepped forward towards Patty.

"No." Marron surprised them as she aimed her wands at Neo. "We take her out first, she's the most dangerous of the two." Her words portrayed confidence that she could feel slipping away with every step their enemies took.

"Fine with me." Cyan charged at Neo with both her swords, the parasol deflecting the first strike as Cyan continued.

Cyan was kicked back as Ecru charged ahead, Neo ducking and dodging every swing. Marron used her semblance to redirect Cross's Dust shots, while she threw cards at Neo. The parasol bounced them off, while she sent Noir's swing of 'Grimalkin' into Patty.

Patty's arrows went wild, Cross only just sidestepping it as Roland swung his bat to distract him. Olive used her semblance to stop Neo's advance, but she sliced through the paper with ease with her sword. Donald went to block Neo's attack, but he was hit from Cross' Dust, propelling him back with Olive in tow.

"We're getting our butts kicked here leader, any suggestions?" Cyan remarked to Marron as she returned her swords and adjusted 'Shock Reaper' to its scythe form.

"New plan, O & P, give us covering fire. D & R, keep him at bay." Marron pointed to Cross, as Team COPR were already acting out their roles.

Donald took charge as he pushed Cross back up against the wall. Roland followed up with a swing of his bat. Cross threw him back with the momentum, but was caught out when Donald kept Roland's momentum going. Roland felt dizzy but held onto Donald's hand that propelled him right back at Cross.

Before Cross could register the bat's impact into his jaw, a volley of Dust of various sizes and colours rained upon him. He fell to the floor, grumbling and exhausted. Patty and Olive turned to Neo, firing more into the air as Noir grabbed Cyan from being poked by the parasol's tip. Ecru jumped back into Marron's portal, as Neo shielded herself from the exploding rainbow that engulfed her ally in crime.

"Okay, 'Shock' and 'Cat' time for that move we planned. 'Never' I have an idea." Marron gave the hand signal of touching glasses that weren't there, as Noir started flying on her broom at seeing the familiar sign.

"Fine, but we need better codenames!" Cyan protested as Noir caught her hand.

Noir circled Neo in the air while Cyan fired static blasts from her free hand. Neo easily dodged each one but then both Noir and Cyan threw playing cards at her. As she skirted away, Neo only just avoided the sound of Ecru's sword appearing above her head. Ecru then disappeared as fast as she appeared, Marron then soared over her, swinging her staff and throwing more playing cards.

Neo kept dodging between Ecru and Marron, though she felt something in the air. A strange vibe as she turned to where the girls were coming from now. Only instead of dodging a sword or a staff, she narrowly avoided the end of Noir's broom from hitting her arm.

"NOW RABBIT!" Noir shouted when Ecru threw the last of the playing cards at Neo.

Neo smirked as the girl before her missed, but something in her bones told her that it was meant to miss. She surveyed the floor and instantly slammed her sword into the ground and braced her parasol above the sword. She did this as Marron called out for Cyan to 'Light her up'. Cyan's static was bright enough to light up the warehouse, showing every single playing card that surrounded Neo, boxing her in for Cyan's semblance.

Ecru sprung forward to slash at Neo, only she broke into several dozen pieces. The sound of glass shattering filled the room as Team MNCE darted to Ecru, their backs to each other. They kept their eyes open as they all breathed heavily.

"Where did she go?" Noir asked, raising 'Grimalkin' up as they circled the spot where they stood.

"She's got to be close." Marron looked over to Team COPR, who were still guarding Cross laying down on the ground.

"That's what worries me." Cyan coldly spoke as she reconverted her weapon to use Dust.

"This time we're working together, and we're not alone." Ecru added as they nervously stopped moving to the sound of metal scraping.

Neo was about to jump at them but saw a Beowolf run towards them. Roland turned and exhaled the red mist, giving a cough and splutter after it left his mouth. Neo saw the Grimm go in the crimson cloud, but what came out was half its size, and bubbling like a horrid soup. The bubbles that were once its fur, started popping and became sludge that oozed across the floor.

Neo took her stance and raised her parasol as Olive used her paper to move the cloud to her. Then they all felt the ground shake, the eight students fell to their knees as Neo turned and smiled as the cane's handles spun to blow the mist away.

"Eight against a single lady? Now that is not how I expect huntsmen to behave. And such vulgar tactics, don't they teach you any manners at the glorified prison you call a school?" Cross condemned them as he stood next to Neo.

Then a ringtone filled the silence, they all froze to find the source of the cheerful tune. Cross got his scroll and clicked it, while raising a finger to his lips to the others.

"Sir? Do you read me?" Came a worried male voice on the speaker.

"Loud and clear!" Cross' accent was back, giving the pretence of everything being under control.

"Sir, the White Fang... they jumped one of the trucks. Some crazy guy in a bowler hat and cane. They took the cargo." The scared tone rang through the room.  
"Consider it lucky that only one was lost." Cross calculated that it had gone smoothly.

"We need help sir, we think they're coming back around and worse... we think a huntsman is on our tail." The voice was trying to sound confident but it might as well have been a leaf in a hurricane.

"Very well, I'll have to cut this loose end here another time. I'll be there in five." Cross then clicked the scroll off as he tossed his cane up to grab the handles, while pointing the end at the teams.

"So... it's your lucky day then kids. I've got some loose ends to tie up, but I will be coming back for you all. No-one gets one over me, & gets away from me. That's rule number one after all. So sweet dreams... while you still can." He addressed to the students as he adjusted his hat.

"Neo, my lovely lady, would you kindly do your thing please?" Cross smiled to Neo who reciprocated with a wink as she returned her sword to her parasol.

"You are not getting away!" Marron called out, she used her semblance so that Noir, Cyan and Ecru attacked from three sides.

As the blades, the broom and static fist hit Cross and Neo, they both fell into little shards of glass. The broken pieces hit the floor and scattered before the silence returned, the eerie atmosphere remained even with Cross & Neo disappearing. The others stood silent, till they heard several Grimm roars and a shaking.

Then the window burst open as multiple red legs crawled in and chirping filled the air. They felt the cold air as giant wings were beating near their ears. Then the large black wings stopped fluttering, as Ecru and Cyan saw the red markings that looked like burning eyes.

Donald and Noir dodged as one of its long legs slammed where they stood, as Marron and Roland dodged another two legs. They saw the odd bone circles that formed a strange pattern that was across its body. Then they saw Patty holding back a scream, as one of the antennas on its head licked her like a tongue, leaving a gooey substance on her.

Olive however was frozen with fear, Roland wanted to shout to her but was blocked by three of its six legs. Each hair on its body and legs pulsed like a heartbeat after sensing Patty. The others watched in horror as the second antenna lowered, the hairs and ooze only just touching Olive's skin before she screamed.

The Grimm gave a loud surprise roar, that almost sounded like purring, as it leaned in closer to the two girls. It's two large eyes zoned in on each of them, unblinking as it chirped and a small strand of drool lowered from the bottom of its mask. Before the others could move, they heard not a roar or a scream but a snipping of metal, that clanged as the Grimm remained motionless.

Then they saw the white mask fall, clean off the neck as the wings drooped down. The red legs twitched slightly, like fidgeting with nerves before it buckled under the weight. Slowly the Grimm began to fade to nothingness while they rallied to check Patty and Olive. Olive held what looked like a thin, short sword as it clicked before she dropped it.

Roland helped her out of the warehouse, reassuring her it was over as Olive still breathed heavily. Donald attempted to carry Patty out but a quick punch and shout of 'not a damsel in destress' soon got her calmed and back to normal. Marron was asking Noir what the insect Grimm was, when they noticed Ecru was standing on what was once a cage, that now was a ripped metal husk.

She was calling out a name, one that got the others to follow her in hot pursuit aboard the boat. As they hurried down the hallway, they came to where they unloaded heavy cargo, only the bulk door was torn off and the other had a punch mark. They came to a halt as they heard the screaming of her voice, the one Ecru called out for.

Cyan was screaming 'No' repeatedly as she slammed her fists against the wall. She stopped as she closed her eyes, she was beyond frustrated at being so close to getting answers. She saw the terminal display when she came in, where the activation button stood on a pedestal. The mechs, her father's creations, were here and she had missed them.

Ecru went to speak to her, though Patty and Donald were puzzled by the dents Cyan had made. Roland warned them to the sounds of sirens that filled the air, Noir helped Olive and Roland down from the ship with Patty and Donald following after them.

"Cyan, we got to go. We will find your dad's mechs." Marron panically rushed to say, the sirens growing louder. "I promise Cy, we will."

"Marron is right Cyan, we need to go, right now. We'll stop them before they can use the mechs." Ecru knew that look on her friend, she saw the pain that was on Cyan's face as she nodded.

Before she joined them in their retreat, she saw a glance of her reflection in the wall. She removed her mask, seeing her old self again in the metal wall. Other than the gloves, she looked like what she did on that last birthday with her parents. Then she saw the hair colour creep over, the disguise Ecru made come undone. Gone was her silvery blue hair, and in its place was blonde again.

The hands she had used to trace her reflection, now clenched as she slammed them against the wall. Her blood was boiling and her eyes filled with painful memories, but as she followed after her friends, she knew that she'd get answers to what she needed to know. So she buried the thoughts and hurried back to the dorm, as sirens filled the air.

 

...

 

Cross' Shipping. Early Hours Of Night.

Grey was nervous as his employer walked in, he wasn't his usual cheerful self and yet not angered. This sent alarms to Grey, he saw Cross snap more than once in these moods, so he paid extra attention with the slightest act Cross made. He nervously moved files from his desk.

He listened to Cross brag about a deal that had mostly gone smoothly, except for several Faunus' and Beacon students who impeded the shipment earlier. He listened as Cross was already on the scroll to the Crimson Hand, saying it was collateral damage and that he did as they asked, he smiled as they agreed to terms. Grey leaned as close as he could as he was startled by the sudden clicking and snarling from the cages.

He swore that they were statues, as the melon size Grimm fidgeted in the cage and it's legs scratched at the bars & walls that housed it. Then Grey saw other statues start to move, something that made Grey's head hurt, and the nightmares start again. It was always the same as he tried focusing it out.

Then he was brought back to the where he was with Cross calling him. He jumped to him instantly, rather than receive another strike at his hand, that he looked at with the bandages gone. Grey didn't understand how he healed so fast, as no marks of the cane could be found, nor his memories that seemed covered in fog when he tried focusing.

"Grey my boy, I need you to open the crates marked blue in the third warehouse. My commission for the deal and then I need those cages and boxes moving to the first warehouse. Just mind those red ones, they bite back." Cross cheerfully ordered as he started smoking, making mini clouds of dark vapour with every exhale.

Grey hurried along down the hallway to do the job, unlocking the doors and entering the large, badly lit warehouse. He opened the first crate, which took some doing because it towered above him. Inside the crate wowed Grey, so much that he expected every angle of the mechanical marvel that was a wonder to him.

Though as he ran his finger on the metal structure, he wondered why his boss would want Atlas military hardware of this size. Then he saw a smaller crate, thinking it would be ammo or Dust for the ginormous mech, only inside the crate was in fact not one but two humanoid mechs. Yet these didn't bare the same designs as the giant mech or the other Atlas security mechs.

They had what looked like backpacks, with bulbs and gauges. The metal was unlike others he had come across, sensing a magnetic touch that was like static to his fingertips. Grey then saw the position of the moon, as it gave a light to the dark building. He saw how the metal shined even though they were clearly prototypes, with scratches that blemished an otherwise perfect frame Grey thought.

Then he reminded himself to hurry with the other crates, though he did pocket a few pieces from the last box, that to his speculation were spare parts. He pondered on the good these parts would do for him, as he locked up the warehouse and started moving the crates and cages. He was nervous by Cross' words as the creatures started clawing at him.

Though as he moved the last of the creatures into the warehouse, an idea came to him. One that at first he couldn't imagine at first but the longer he thought, the more it seemed plausible. He watched three of the mini Scarlet Weavers look up at him, unblinking as they followed his every movement. Grey decided they would be the perfect test subjects as he closed up for the night.

"Well, here's my delightful young helper who's so meticulous." Came a voice behind Grey that made him jump out of his skin. "Relax my dear, it's only sweet little me."

Alice Azure giggled as she stood next to Grey, tidying up her curly blonde hair. She loved the look of terror on a man's face, even if it was actually a boy's face and earlier than she normally liked to visit Cross. She was more than happy to do another scare job but it must have been someone to really tick off Cross this early in the day. That thought made her squeal silently with joy at the idea of meeting whoever ticked him off.

Grey greeted her and guided her to where Cross was sitting. He knew Alice had been there before and knew Cross better than anyone he met, even Roman Torchwick and Neo he thought she was called. Yet Alice was something else, as he announced her to Cross, slowly sneaking back to his room. He needed to find more parts for his thing to work, so he pondered on a side trip in the city.

Though he did think to something that Cross had talked about earlier. Torchwick and him were on some deal, yet they were helping opposing factions, which explained why their recent meetings were kept more hush than normal. Grey decided to check into that, as he shut the door and could no longer hear Cross or Alice.

"There's my lovely lady, how have you been?" Cross asked with a smile and chuckle that Alice knew was part of his sale pitch.

"Fine Damien dear, though some of us need our beauty sleep at this unholy hour. So please cut to the chase, what's the job? Or rather, who?" She asked as she curled her locks of hair, relishing the idea of the terror she'd unleash.

"Several students actually, they've proven to be a... major thorn in my client's side. So, I want you to stay with me on the next few jobs. That way, we teach them not to mess with our client's... or our operations. It's not good for business & you have to remove what threatens the business. That's rule number one my dear." Cross curled a smile as he relit his smoke.

Alice rolled her eyes subtly, smirking at how many times she had heard that phrase and each time it was a different rule. She was curious though as to who these children were though. They had to be exceptional to boil that blood of his, she knew that temper he had when Grey made the rare mistake.

"So these kids, any clue as to who they are?" Alice now intrigued to know more, that curiosity of hers was eating away at her, an itch she couldn't resist.

"I can help you with that." Came a voice that spooked both Cross and Alice, as she sat in the spare seat. "I have the identity of two of these students, for an arrangement." She added as she undid her hood, revealing black tight curled hair in numerous strands.

"What kind of arrangement would that be then, my dear?" Cross quickly overcame his surprise with the new woman, especially at making a deal.

"My bosses want these kids, so the deal is to hurt them, break their will even, but no killing them. They want that pleasure themselves, well two of them at least. I'm sure they'll let you have your fun with the rest." The new woman smirked as Alice narrowed her eyes. "Also, big fan of your work. You really are... wow... to meet in the flesh."

Alice was flattered though she kept her distance as Cross placed his smoke down and folded his fingers together as he listened.

"So the deal, these two girls, they are not to be killed. My bosses want each of them to do that themselves. We have people keeping tabs on them to... find the right moment. It is hard to get students after all, especial Beacon brats so close to their school." The woman gave a small laugh as she waited for Cross to speak.

"And what may I ask is in it for me?" Cross' top finger smoothly rubbed over one of his rings, awaiting the terms.

"Besides doing whatever you please with the other six, my bosses are more than prepared to reward you for their... capture. By all means, break their will, their weapons, even their bones if you must, but do not kill them." She then produced a case, that once unlocked was filled with more money than Cross imagined that would fit in such a tiny thing.

"This is but a third of what my bosses will pay you. So once caught, you'll get one case each for each girl. Though a word of the wise, best keep the Grimm hidden should one of my bosses comes to collect them. He's... rather fond of the creatures, so I don't think it'd be wise he saw or heard them. He belongs to a cult, and as his representative... I merely advise this so that every party involved gets what they want." She added as she saw Cross lick his lips, something he rarely did but couldn't stop at the sight of the money.

Her voice was charming to Cross but even wooed by the lady, he felt his nerves twinge at the questions that gnawed at him. He wanted to know who she was, who the two parties she worked for and what was so special about the two girls. Especially as she produced photos to him, one was the shortest of the students while the other was the tallest, the one who disappeared.

He agreed to her terms, deciding to follow his rule number one of not asking too many questions. So he took the case and already estimated how much was in there and times it by three. His lips licking as the woman gave names to the students, 'Cyan Chrome' & 'Ecru Modena' before pausing as she started talking again.

"I also must advise you that, my boss, the one after Cyan, he is personally looking for her. So in the event he gets to her before you can, he is prepared to offer the payment as... collateral for your time. Though I must advise you that you should keep your distance with him. He is known to cause... excess damage in his actions." She almost giggled but stopped herself from insulting her boss.

"How do I reach you or them once I apprehend the girls?" Cross now filled with delight at how too good a job it was.

"This number, call even if it's where she'll be in say an hours time. Anytime of night or day, we'll be coming. While I can't reveal either of my bosses respective groups, I will reveal my name as a sign of good faith. Jet Whitby, and farewell." She handed him a piece of paper before pulling back her hood on and left Cross & Alice.

As Jet walked down past the warehouses, she remembered the fun she had scaring people with her ability. She relished the idea of using her semblance again soon. Though she did hope to see Alice use hers, as she disappeared into the night, leaving no trace of her presence.

Cross sat in his chair, smug at the easy job not noticing Alice equally thrilled with the job that landed in their laps. She wanted to be paid extra now, though she couldn't pretend that for just this once, the thought of seeing their terror and fears would be enough for her. She loved teenagers, they had so much fear and horrors that whet her power and appetite.

Cross was pleased with the added bonus after tonight's fiasco, as he showed Alice to her room for the night. Meanwhile at Beacon Academy, back in their dorm, Cyan and Ecru didn't sleep much. Cyan was still enraged with herself over the mechs, while Ecru was concerned for her partner, her friend who tossed and turned in her bed.

It hadn't gone the way they wanted, yet they had crippled the Crimson Hand. So Ecru couldn't explain the feeling that kept her awake long into the morning. The feeling she felt often in battle back home. The stare of burning eyes filled with such malice and rage.

She eventually closed her eyes unknowingly before reopening them to the sunlight of a new day. Her team were already in their school uniforms, so she followed suit. She soon joined them in the hallway to meet their friends for the next class.

 

(The Panther Grimm belongs to Zyptoskid and has kindly let me use their Grimm for my fanfic & their artwork too. So don't forget to visit their art blog on tumblr & Twitter.)


	34. Point Of No Return.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment has finally come, with tensions at their highest, secrets are revealed and friendships are tested when Patty and Cyan reach an impasse.
> 
> Cyan struggles to cope with the uncertainty inside her, as her friends worry for her wellbeing.
> 
> Though new friends and potential rivals for the tournament, come to their aid. Yet plans have been set in motion and now its a race against time, as death quickly descends on Vale to settle a seven year score.

Beacon Academy. Cafeteria. Thursday. Several Weeks Later.

Cyan had slept better in the last week, but Ecru saw that expression, she knew that the frustration was boiling over in her friend. Marron and Noir were however overjoyed since the festival preparations were in full swing, as they described the shops getting more posters and decorations for it. Cyan tried blocking it out, though it was now seeping into every conversation now.

"I keep telling you, we need to sign up now." Patty's voice soared over the others at breakfast.

"It's weeks away to sign up Patty. I'm pretty sure we can't sign up for it yet." Donald sighed as he played with the fork on his plate.

"Donald Carmine, I'm telling you that Professor Goodwitch is already accepting early signups just to see how many are applying this year. I mean there are a lot of students and teams this year." Patty objected as she wagged her finger at him to make her point.

"Actually have to side with Patty on this one. Records do show a drastic influx of students over the last four years alone, and not just Beacon." Roland added while not diverting his eyes from the book he recently checked out of the library.

"See, there's all the other school's teams too. So they may have a harder to pass elimination process, so we need to sign up soon." Patty painstakingly spoke to Donald who caved in, agreeing to speak to their teacher soon.

Marron suddenly jumped up, frantically speaking to the point where Noir asked her to calm down. Olive was wondering what got Marron so skittish this morning until Marron began talking about what she had forgotten several weeks ago. Cyan was oblivious to it till Ecru nudged her.

"Huh?" Cyan asked as the others turned to her.

"Cy, Marron actually got our team into Goodwitch's early sign up. We've got a shot at being in the actual tournament!" Noir passionately said with a fist to the air in excitement.

"Wait... as in... all four of us?" Cyan now nervously asked.

"Yep, so Team MNCE is, fingers crossed, going to the Vytal Festival! Once we passed the tests of course." Marron joyfully awaited Cyan's reaction, while Team COPR congratulated them on the early signup.

Cyan felt something drop into her stomach, a chill descend on her despite looking fine. Though Ecru could sense that it bothered her friend, so she gave them an answer for her response. She saw their faces and knew instantly that her ploy failed miserably.

"Why aren't you excited?" Patty now turned to Cyan, noticing her demeanour being more tense, even withdrawn she'd say.

"I... um... don't know what to say." Cyan sheepishly turned away from the others, praying for the bell to chime for class.

"What's wrong?" Marron asked, puzzled by her teammate's reaction.

She couldn't understand it, as did Noir who turned to her. Neither understood what was bugging their friend as Cyan headed on to class early with Ecru in tow. Team COPR shrugged at one another as they headed to class too.

"You want to talk about it?" Ecru asked as she caught up to Cyan.

"Not really, just need to get through class." Cyan gritted through her teeth as she lead the way to the classroom.

 

...

 

Professor Port's Lesson.

Cyan felt the eyes on her, even as they listened to the drone of Port with yet another wild account of his adventures several years ago. She particularly didn't care for the lesson, not with the bombshell her friends had dropped. Now she fretted what she would do.

She'd have to explain her situation to them, but every time she gave the thought any second to think of, her heart sank. The memories screamed over and over in her head, the voices louder than the actual spoken words around her. She couldn't bring herself to tell either Marron or Noir, as she instinctively checked her gloves.

Ecru didn't speak but she knew what was on Cyan's mind, she couldn't begin to find an answer to help Cyan. She didn't want her friend to suffer though it seemed whatever option she came up with, only made further problems. Ecru vowed not to say a word, yet she questioned whether it'd be easier to explain it to the others.

Ecru sighed as she took more notes down, seeing the odd & perplexed looks of not just her own team but her friends too. Patty more than the others couldn't grasp why Cyan was acting the way she was. Even when Marron mentioned how much she practiced all the time.

She felt an irritation to the polar opposite action Cyan had shown. Patty knew how much Noir and Marron had wanted to be in the tournament, yet their teammate & friend had just been... 'wooden' she found herself thinking. She wanted an explanation, cos it was like Cyan was a different person entirely, like the night at the docks.

Donald was equally dumbfounded by Cyan's reaction, though he like Roland and Olive didn't want to open any can of worms like they nearly did before. He sat there twirling his pencil thinking what was it that got her agitated last time. The voice of Port filled his mind instead of the memory he wanted to focus on.

Noir and Marron normally would love to know more about Grimm, but their minds were a mix of worry for their friend, confusion and even a slight disappointment of not getting some excitement from Cyan. They saw how fired up she was with training and the first week where she showed them Marron's mother in the tournament. So the reaction ate away at them and confused them to the point where they wanted an answer.

Though Marron remembered the gloves, the shyness and the way she skirted about her past. So she decided that she'd only ask when Cyan wanted them to. Marron felt terrible for thinking about how disappointed she was at not getting a shot at the tournament.

"Now that students, is how I was able to single handedly capture a Nevermore. But I think we are running short on time, so I'll teach you about E classification Grimm." Port whimsically concluded his extradorinaiy tall tale.

He saw a hand shoot up as the student asked what that was. He gave a chuckle as he paced the room, giving the student the answer.

"My students, E classification Grimm are in fact some of the most bizarre creatures of the night you'll ever encounter. These Grimm are not known for their ferocity, but their low rank as a threat, which makes them just as equally wise to be cautious of in battle." He confidently boasted as he opened the cage in the room.

There were no screams or gasps, instead there were cries of cuteness overflowing the students hearts. A small black dog, no bigger than a pug breed trotted out of the box, its tongue hanging down and flapping as it moved to Professor Port. It began to pull at his trousers which resulted in a burst of laughter from the class.

"Adorable thing isn't he?" Port asked the students, and Ecru had to admit that she'd be easily tricked into thinking it was an actual dog, were in not for the bones or red glow eyes.

"It's hardly a challenge sir." Came a girl's voice, as some students started to murmur with the Grimm now really trying to rip Port's trousers.

"While it is true a Grimble like this one is hardly a worthy adversary in comparison to a Ursa, a Grimble is still a creature of the Grimm, and should not be taken lightly." He calmly said, grabbing his axe and thrusted it into the Grimble's neck.

A silence filled the air after watching it disperse and a few students gasped loudly. Ecru was surprised by how fast the creature evaporated. Port stood, not moving an inch, when he continued his lesson.

"E classification Grimm are still dangerous threats students. What they lack in claws and strength, they make up for in numbers and cunning. Even a Grimble with such fragile teeth can still kill huntsmen, only if you fail to acknowledge the basic fact that any Grimm is still at its core, a creature of darkness." His voice not whimsical anymore but stern, as he saw the students sit in utter silence.

They heard the bell as Port issued them to read up on the Grimble, before promising them more E class Grimm for the second semester. So the students jotted the page number they were to read and then headed out of the room.

"Cy, everything ok?" Noir sprinted to her, already halfway down the hallway.

"Fine, just got to get rid of the homework that's piling up." Cyan partially lied, dreading another recon night for the mechs, that'd once again be a failure.  
"I just thought you'd be... I don't know... a little more excited. Like before." Noir recalled the vid Cyan had shown of Marron's mother.

"Truthfully, I hadn't planned to sign up this time. I just want to get through the exams & more importantly, find those mechs." Cyan then said she'd skip lunch as she went to find somewhere quiet to finish her work, pushing the tournament out of her mind.

Marron and Noir wanted to understand why Cyan was acting so odd. They sat at their table, barely touching a scrap of their lunch. They put it down to her being furious with the weeks of not finding her father's creations.

Ecru knew that was only the tip of the pain that brewed for her friend. So she suggested a trip to the city might cheer them all up. Though Marron and Noir agreed, they both felt let down. They had been hoping for a spot in the tournament and were so close at a real stab at winning it too, they thought.

Patty however was furious, Cyan had single handedly crushed Marron & Noir's hope. She was even ruder by not explaining why, Patty processed it in her head, only increasing her temper. Patty knew it wasn't right of Cyan to do this to her team and friends.

She sat there, the thoughts just rerunning like a vicious cycle, as she only remembered more times Cyan hadn't told them what they needed to know. She heard Ecru's suggestion, only adding fuel to the fire that now started to enrage. Patty decided that if Cyan's team wouldn't say it, she would, because they deserved an honest answer she thought.

Though for the rest of the day, Patty saw no trace of the huntress. Donald and Roland tried reasoning with her to let it go, she still felt the irritation gnaw at her for an answer. Even Olive's questions of homework didn't pry her thoughts, so Patty vowed to speak with Cyan the first chance she got.

 

...

 

City Streets. Friday Afternoon.

Marron breathed in the fresh salt air and almost frolicked with the lovely rays of sunshine. Noir was equally thrilled as she saw the banners going up, witnessing the Vytal Festival decorations being finished. Ecru was silently screaming with joy as she saw people from all over Remnant already in the city.

Cyan however just shrugged it as she continued walking with them, though she had to admit it was a nice day. She also liked how it was a nice change with no bullets or Grimm in the city. That was until she saw the damaged shop before them.

They saw the police barricade the street, the windows smashed and the broken furniture inside the store. The girls felt irritated with themselves, they had spent so many nights looking for the mechs, that they had not been looking out for potential thieves or other criminal activities. Then the commotion of several people made them turn to the pier.

No sooner they turned, in the blink of an eye, a blonde haired Faunus with a yellow tail darted past them with two policemen trying to get him. Then four familiar figures darted past them in hot pursuit of the Faunus too. Suddenly Team RWBY charged into the street past them, as they stood still taking in the spectacle that lasted barely a few seconds.

The girls looked at one another, unsure what they had just seen unfold before them. So they chose to watch the boats come in, seeing students arrive from the other academies. Ecru wondered what it was like beyond the vast ocean, the tales of mountains, of what a desert was like or how people could live in places that was like winter all year round.

Then her focus shifted to several people getting off one of the boats. There were five figures, the first four were strutting off the boat with boastful gestures to one another as they mocked the fifth. He sheepishly walked past them till they kicked him down. Then Ecru saw something she hadn't expected, the four strutting figures all had wings.

They varied in size and colour as they shouted, loud enough for her to hear, the words were aimed at the fifth person. 'Have a nice fall, you freak!' and 'Stay where you belong Rocky, on the road!'. Those words made Ecru scowl at the students, so she decided to blend in and watch them.

She then decided to instead of getting back at the four Bird Faunus', to follow the bullied boy down the streets. He walked to a back alley before he started sighing and grunted as he checked his right leg. It looked painful to Ecru as she saw his teeth grit, so she decided to forgo the invisible act.

"How bad is it?" Ecru asked, reaching to her pocket for a first aid she carried.

The boy was startled at the sudden appearance of Ecru, jumping back as he nervously looked around him. She saw the maroon hair with odd tuffs of light chocolate coloured hair that was softly spiked. His skin was a shade similar to Cyan's as he grunted at the pain in his leg. He wore a white shirt that was buttoned up except for the top two being undone and the untidy collar that was ruffled.

He was slightly taller than her but with his current stance, he was bending his knee to relieve the pain. His jacket was tattered with marks and scratches but the reddish stone colour still prevailed. His boots were milk chocolate coloured, being quite tall and large to her as he took a step back from his stance.  
"Where the hell did you come from?!" He asked, yet Ecru found the voice odd, like he was talking like a terminal would respond.

"Don't be alarmed, I saw what happened on the boat & I'm a friend. I just want to help." Ecru started explaining as she reached for the first aid again.

"Get away from me! How did you know I'm a..." He paused before carefully grabbing some Dust in his fingertips. "Never mind! Just stay away from me! I want nothing to do with you people!"

Ecru stopped a moment and then laughed. The fear in his hazel eyes reminded her like her first trip in the city. She had forgotten it again, as she took a hand to her mask that was on her face. "I'm sorry, it's the mask. I always forget it."

Yet before she could take it off, she saw the Dust being thrown at her. She dodged it as he threw more, so she blended in and he nervously held the fire Dust in his hand. He darted around him, grunting as the sharp pain dug in.

"I'm trying to help you. Please just..." Ecru reasoned with him, yet as she spoke she saw him throw the Dust wildly now.

"Back off! I don't know how you're doing it or figure out what I am, but just go! Leave!" He screamed as the Dust nearly hit Ecru.

He tried following the trail of embers that gave a clue as to where Ecru stood, that he fell. The balance of his foot finally giving in to the pain, his face scratching against the concrete floor. He cursed as the Dust shard fell from his hand and then the masked figure appeared almost out of the wall.

"Honestly, if you had just listened to me the first time, then..." Ecru sighed and got the jar of antiseptic cream out. "Can you sit up?"

He begrudgingly agreed, sitting as best as he could. Then Ecru removed the boot and was surprised to see a leg with talons in the place of toenails and a talon at the back of his foot. He turned his head, almost out of shame she thought as he gritted with the pain from the antiseptic cream.

"So, you're a Faunus?" Ecru asked while bandaging the sore spot.

"What do you mean? Of course I am, why else would you be interested in recruiting me?" He almost joked as he watched the person swiftly tend to his cuts and sores.

"That's because I'm not part of the White Fang. I did try to explain before you started throwing Dust at me. A little hard to be a member when I'm human." Ecru remarked as she saw the confusion on his face.

"What? But the mask?" He asked as she removed it.

Ecru smiled as his face only showed more confusion, he tried to say it but he couldn't hold the words together. She laughed as she stated that he mistook her for a guy, like so many had. She waited for him to speak, though he seemed lost for words with her mask off.

"Why... who... You're a... I... Ok. I give. I have no idea what to say." He sat there, the questions all at once asking but his voice couldn't choose which to ask first.

"Let's start with names. I'm Ecru Modena. And I'm guessing yours is Rocky?" Ecru decided to sit with him, placing the mask on the floor.

"No, Rocky is just what they call me. I'm Chip, Chip Mallow." He shyly responded to her.

"Why is that?" Ecru now the confused one as he gave a sarcastic grin.

"It's a bad pun on my name, semblance, and what Faunus I am. I'm a bird Faunus... but I can't fly. It's... not a common trait but it rarely happens. It sometimes skips generations. Some get wings and a very few... get talons instead." Chip hated the fingers that he got pointed at him, all because of his legs & his feet.

"I don't see why thats funny. It doesn't make you any less a person or a Faunus." Ecru now hoped that those four would be rightfully punished for what they did.

"Anyone ever say you're a little odd?" Chip smiled now at someone, a human who didn't care that he was strange, even by other Faunus'.

"You're one to talk, what about your voice?" Ecru smiled back, happy that he had calmed down.

"That's my voice box." Chip pointed to the little black box shape that was around his neck. "I can't speak without it, since... I have no larynx." Chip sighed as he slumped back after tapping it.

"How... do you speak with that... box then?" Ecru now tilted her head, surprised that people could be born without a voice.

"Seriously? You've... never heard of these?" He raised an eyebrow as she shook her head no. "Well, they're usually given at hospitals but I made it myself."

He was startled at how she was mesmerised by his craftsmanship. Most took him for being weird at making his own gadgets and weapons, yet here was someone so engulfed in questions about it, with no resentment. So he carefully expanded his explanations, as he saw her struggle to grasp certain phrases.

"You're not from around these parts are you?" Chip finally asked, as he itched to know who Ecru was.

"I'm actually from a clan that's quite far from the city. Its deep in the woods and near a large lake. My ancestors were travellers before settling on a place to live and our semblance has been passed down several generations." Ecru was slowly getting melancholy to the memories of home.

"So this is your first time in a city? Must be like a kid in a candy store, unable to choose what next to try." Chip started chuckling at how shy she was getting now.

"Well, I've been getting accustomed to the changes, but I'd be lying if I didn't miss home. I want to explore more of Remnant though, to see beyond that sea and horizon." Ecru now turned to him asking where he came from.

He explained he was from Vacuo but was actually attending Haven Academy in Mistral. That got Ecru asking so many questions, that in turn got her embarrassed and apologising to which Chip thought was actually cute. A huntress who was stern enough to talk him down with Dust aimed at her, now begging sorry for asking questions. It was just such an unexpected day for him.

Before he could answer her questions, they both noticed a shadow as Ecru greeted the blonde girl. Chip however saw the glove as it slide, not much but enough to see that those were not gauntlets under the gloves, but limbs. Yet her hand was still pointed at him as the girls spoke to one another.

"Where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you! One sec your behind us & the next you're gone! And Who the hell is he?" Cyan pointed her finger, no longer her hand, at Chip.

"We bumped into each other, he's a student from Haven, only he comes from Vacuo. His name is Chip." Ecru helped him up with his leg, that he now returned his boot.

"And you are?" Chip asked but nervously stepped back as Cyan raised her hand again.

"Not saying cos I don't know you. Come on E, the others are waiting." Cyan turned to the two as Ecru and Chip exchanged goodbyes before Ecru started talking to Cyan.

He secretly hoped to bump into her again as he walked back towards the boat. It wasn't everyday he got to meet people who didn't treat like an animal, or ones that were actually both scary and fun to be around. He wondered what Tabby would say to him when she arrived.

"Why are you acting so cold today?" Ecru asked as her friend fidgeted with her glove.

"All this talk of the festival, it just brings it all back." Cyan felt terrible, giving people the cold shoulder wasn't what meant to do, but her other teammates had done nothing but discuss the festival.

Ironically it was that same discussion that got under Cyan's skin, that made her aware their teammate was gone. At first she thought Ecru was nervous again at so many people. They split up to search for Ecru, not exactly sure where to start, let alone meet up again.

"Look, I know you were concerned but I can handle myself." Ecru firmly stated yet understood her friend's worry.

"I just... you're the only one I've told and... you don't... you never..." Cyan couldn't bring herself to say the rest, it irritated her that she was snapping at the smallest things now.

"Cyan, the longer you leave it, the harder it's going to get. I'm sure if you tell them, I know they'd..." Ecru began speaking but Cyan stood in front of her.

"No!" She coldly, almost shouted at her friend before continuing in a lower voice. "No. I can't tell them. I don't want to loose them, not again. So please... no." Cyan lowered her head, hiding the pain on her face.

"Cy, you know I won't say a thing. But Marron and Noir don't understand why you're avoiding the tournament or the signups. They deserve an explanation and you've helped them, so I don't think... I know they'd never hurt you." Ecru tried explaining what her heart, her instinct was telling her, but she saw that fear again on Cyan's face.

Before Cyan could respond to that came Marron's voice and Noir waving cheerfully to them. Cyan was both grateful and dreaded seeing them, for she knew they'd be disappointed with her, but seeing their smiles at catching up with her strangely comforted her.

The four were about to head to the shops when they heard a voice around the corner. There was a girl with orange curly hair, wearing clothes with green stripes and a pink bow on the back of her head. She had her hand outstretched as she tried fussing a stray cat.

Ecru instantly joined her, though the cat didn't like the sudden appearance of extra people. Yet the cat sat a moment before brushing against the new girl's leg, who was more smitten at fussing the cat then Ecru was for Galatee, Marron thought.

"Salutations." She merrily said while trying not to suddenly move with the cat still purring away.

"And a good afternoon to you too, are you here for the festival too?" Ecru asked as the cat alternated between the two for a fuss.

"Absolutely, it's wonderful to meet you. My name is Penny. Are these your friends?" She asked as she saw Cyan, Noir and Marron behind Ecru.

"Yeah, they're my team. I'm Ecru by the way. I'm guessing you're an animal lover too?" Ecru noticed how the cat was now very snug near Penny's legs.

"I love them so far, but not many want me to pet them and my father thinks it's unwise for me to have one." Penny added with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know that too well. My father is the same, they only want what's best for us. Though I think our furry friend here likes you a lot." Ecru pointed as the cat curled up next to Penny's foot.

Penny was overjoyed at hearing this, which startled Ecru's team who hinted to Ecru that they were going to miss the film if they dawdled anymore. So Ecru said her farewell and watched Penny to continue cuddling the cat, as she waved bye. Ecru was actually quite happy at meeting two new people today, when Cyan nudged her.

"Your quite popular today, aren't you?" Cyan joked as Ecru went sheepish again. "First the boy and now the stray lover, yet when you first arrived you could barely speak without that mask."

"Only because of you." Ecru turned to her friend as she checked the mask that she returned to her bag under her cloak.

She only wished she could help her friend like Cyan had helped her with her daft insecurities. Ecru still tried to ponder on what they hadn't considered or even suggest as the four headed to the shops and then the cinema. Yet despite the fun day they were having, none of their insecurities were lifted and their thoughts plagued on their respective minds. Even as they took their time back to Beacon.

 

...

 

Beacon Academy. Courtyard Near The Dorms. Evening.

Olive was busy catching up with work under the tree's shade. Roland had already finished his but chose to help Olive, who was struggling as she bit the end of her pen with frustration and a blank page. Donald was lazily enjoying the day off, satisfied with signing up for Goodwitch's list.

Yet the fourth member of Team COPR was not relaxing or finishing her school work. Patty was mulching on the recent interactions with Cyan. She just couldn't believe her, as the frown widened and the questions pestered her. Then there was Noir, Ecru and Marron, who were taking Cyan's remark so well.

She couldn't understand it, none of it. From Cyan's words, to Cyan's team accepting it, the past that Cyan avoided at every mention & the cargo door she dented with her hands. Patty was furious at how self-centred Cyan was being and worse, didn't give any explanation for any of it.

Then Patty looked up and saw Team MNCE walking past her and her team. What made her decide to do what happened next, she would later still question why she did it. Yet she went up to Cyan, calling her out and demanding an answer.

They argued, with Patty doing most of the talking that was slowly escalating to shouting as she kept asking the same questions, repeating them as Cyan gritted with every answer. Olive tapped Roland who both saw Donald rush over to Patty as the argument grew louder. He was grateful that there were no students around as he tried calming Patty down.

Yet like Ecru tried for Cyan, neither girl was in truth calming their nerves. Instead their bloods had reached the point where they were blowing gaskets at one another. Marron and Noir tried interjecting as did Olive using her papers to bridge the gap between the girls. Then the others started listening to what they were actually saying.

"How can you stand there, knowing how much the tournament means to your friends? Your Team?!" Patty argued, Donald asking her to take it down a notch.  
"Its none of your business!" Cyan retorted back.

"It is our business, when you get my team involved in one of your activities!" Patty raised her voice as she got closer.

"You chose to follow us! Makes it your own damn fault!" Cyan pointer her finger at Patty.

"You kept secrets, ones that put us in danger! You're still keeping them right now!" Patty angrily added with Cyan standing right next to her.

"It's not up to you to decide what I choose to say or do!" Cyan protested, despite her team trying the hardest to bridge the gap between the girls.

"Why won't you tell us the truth?! You punched a solid wall and you kept punching it, like it was tinfoil! You train constantly and you're telling me its nothing to do with the tournament?! You lied about who you are! We know your the daughter heir of C. D. I!" Patty felt irritable now, especially since Cyan still refused to answer.

"Patty, come on, she has a right to..." Noir started saying, though she too wanted an explanation from Cyan.

"She needs to start explaining things. Friends don't lie to one another! They don't hide things from one another!" Patty was then tugged back by Donald, yet she continued to stand her ground.

"Look, Cy doesn't have to..." Marron was then cut short by Patty's outburst.

"Yes, she does! Cyan needs to stop being a selfish brat and start thinking about her team!"

"Selfish?! You think I'm being selfish for not wanting to participate?!" Cyan pushed Marron and Noir back while keeping eye contact with Patty.

"Yeah, I do think you are being selfish. And if you just explained things, we would understand. Like what was missing from the ship..." Patty calmed herself down but Cyan now blew her top back at her.

"Understand?! You think I don't want to be in the tournament? That you can understand what I've been through?! Of course I want to be in the tournament!" Cyan finally snapped, revealing her actual feelings.

"Then why they hell are you..." Patty was more confused now than with Cyan's latest words.

"BECAUSE IT'S THE DAY THEY DIED!!" Cyan screamed as Ecru dreaded what was happening between their friends.

Patty and the others went silent despite their questions, as Cyan's fierce eyes were still focusing on Patty.

"Every time people talk about the festival, every damn poster I see and every rerun of those matches, it doesn't remind me of the fun or the peace. It doesn't bring me the joy that a birthday should. It only reminds me of seeing my parents dying, being murdered in front of me." Cyan finally explained, yet despite the calmer voice, she was still furious with Patty.

There were no whispers now, no voices hushing Patty as Cyan continued. Though Ecru knew Cyan had reached breaking point and hoped this wasn't how Cyan would finally explain it all, full of rage and sadness.

"They died and I was left for dead, worse, I was injured, badly. Doctors and nurses kept saying I'd be fine, that they knew what I was going through. But they didn't, they hadn't lost their parents to a psychopath. They hadn't been injured like I had. And they sure as fuck didn't lose their identity like I had!" She was breathing heavily now, as Roland noticed Cyan's glove slowly begin to slide down.

"What are you talking about? How have you lost your identity?" Patty was more confused than angry with Cyan's confession, but she was more impatient now.

"After the great war, people started naming the next generations after colours. Why do you think I'm called Cyan?" She asked them, the others now actually wondering about her name.

"So you dye your hair, so wh..." Patty started asking but Cyan started shouting again, tears being formed in her eyes.

"I don't dye my hair!" Cyan spat the words in a frenzy before calming down. "After the op, there were... side effects. When we go on missions, when E changes my hair, I feel like my old self again, not some damn stranger with blonde hair, but the old me with silver blue hair."

"Cyan..." Marron turned to Noir, now remembering how strange she was acting when Ecru gave them all disguises from the change in their usual colour palette.

"I never wanted any of it; the training, the fighting, the huntress way of life, none of it!" Cyan folded her arms, remembering a time when she never gave it a moments notice.

"But you train so hard, every day?" Olive spoke up, but was still quiet in respective terms to Cyan and Patty.

"I'm only here to kill that son of a bitch who killed my parents!" Cyan coldly remarked. "That and my father's mechs!"

"Ok, I get it. But you..." Patty started to calmly speak like her normal self.

"NO! YOU DON'T!" Cyan screamed loudly. "My father made those mechs to help people, and someone stole them for those whack jobs who want to hunt Faunus'!"

Ecru saw the blood boiling in Cyan's face, seeing her clench the fists as Patty tried sympathising with Cyan. Only it enraged Cyan more, hearing those words that were hollowed of emotion to her. 'I know how you feel.' Those words were like glass cracking, splintering with every burst of anger that was boiling over.

"You never had to watch your parents burn! You never had to spend months with pain, or loose your identity! I've had to live, knowing my parents killer is still out there! Knowing he has taken everything from me!" Cyan was now inching closer to Patty, taking a couple of steps back before the two stood still once more.

"I train not to be a defender of the people, but to stop that bastard from ever hurting anyone-else! So that no-one has to suffer like I have!" Cyan hadn't noticed the others stepping back or see the concerned expressions on their faces. "I search for those mechs so that my father's soul, his life's work, isn't soiled by those shits who want to maim my friends!"

She paused taking a deep breath. Yet before Marron or Noir could attempt to get Cyan out of there to cool off, she erupted again.

"You don't know what its like, none of you! You don't relive a nightmare like that in your head like I do every night!" She could feel the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, but the rage outweighed the pain and loneliness of her memories.

"Cyan, going after this person won't bring them back." Patty pleaded with her as Donald stepped forward.

"We promised to search for the Crimson Hand. They won't get far with your dad's machines. Getting worked up like this won't help anyone." He tried reasoning with her, though he wished Roland or Patty had spoken on his behalf, as he felt the ice glance from Cyan.

"No, it won't. But I'll be damned if you think I'll let them get away with it!" She responded back, her green eyes unblinking as she spoke harshly.

The others were flooded with these revelations, not daring to move or give comfort to their friend. Cyan lowered her hand only a fraction, no longer looking them in the eyes but to them, she might as well have. For they still felt the chilling glare as she continued talking.

"I'm going to make him suffer for murdering my parents on my birthday!" Cyan gritted her teeth, as Noir tried getting her to step back for a drink, trying to distract her enough to walk away.

"For destroying my identity! For killing and hurting innocent people in his wake!" Cyan raised her voice, as Marron tried to help her, though nothing came to mind to calm the huntress down.

Ecru then saw Cyan fidget her arm, trying to advise her friend to stop, but it was too late. Cyan had disconnected her left arm from the connector, the scars and metal on clear display. She raised it up, the glove down enough to show the metallic limb as she squarely looked Patty in the eye.

"For what he did to MY ARMS!" Cyan breathed heavily as she clutched the metal prosthetic while staring unrelentingly at the huntress who raised her hands over her mouth in shock.

To say the others were shocked too was an understatement Ecru thought, seeing them gasp and the truthful look of surprise on their faces. She saw them all go silent and even slightly pale. They hadn't expected it either as she recalled when she first saw the arms or lack of, while carefully trying to step near Cyan.

"So you don't get to call me selfish! You don't get to say that you know what its like! You still have your family! You still get to see your own reflection! You don't have these for..." Cyan screamed, until she paused and felt a chill run down her spine, as she mumbled the last word as a whisper, "...arms."

She felt her heart plummet into the pit of her stomach, almost completely numb and now starting to shake. In her right hand was her left arm, exposed as they all saw the connector laid bare. She didn't know how long she stood there in silence but the nightmare began to unfold for her.

"Cyan, I... am so sorry. I... I swear I had... no idea."

Patty's words made Cyan wide-eyed, the sudden rush of every sound crashing down around her. She had seen it. 'NO!' She thought as she saw Donald, Roland and Olive's faces, then turned behind her to see the same shocked faces on Noir and Marron. 'NO!' She internally screamed over and over. They all had seen it, as she started shaking, reattaching her arm.

To the others, they heard nothing but to Cyan, it was a storm of voices. With the same word being used by the other voices that Cyan could mentally see now. 'What a freak', 'How could anyone want that on a team?', 'To think I almost made friends with her.' And the voices continued, till Cyan started moving.

The others called to her, but the more she heard them, the more she blocked them out. Now she was running, not caring that her gloves showed the metal, or who she nearly bumped into. 'Its all over now, they'll never accept you.' She made it back to the dorm, slamming the door and curling up as she covered her eyes, the tears running off her gloves.

Then she heard the voice again, the one that had plagued her so many times. 'You couldn't save your parents, and you knew those students would never accept you for who you are. What you are!'

"Shut up." Her voice barely audible as Marron darted into the room from using her semblance.

Marron tried talking to Cyan who was slumped at the base of her bed, though Cyan never heard her friend's plea for communication.

'You will be pushed away again.' Cyan heard the voice again, muttering it to shut up, as Marron got closer to her friend, assuring it would be all right.

'What you fear will come to pass, and it'll only prove what you know deep down to be true. That you're the biggest freak in Remnant.'

"SHUT UP!" Cyan screamed, her static semblance shock-waved in the room.

Marron was blasted to the floor unprepared for it as she was stunned and landed partially on the bed. Cyan sprang up to the sound of Marron leaning on the bed.

"MARRON!" Cyan called out, checking her friend for any bruises to her head. "I didn't mean to... I'm... I'm sorry." She started blubbering as she carefully lifted Marron onto her bed.

'They'll never trust you now, and you knew it would happen like it did last time. So why lie to yourself. You know that you were made a freak on your last real birthday, and if you can't trust yourself, then you really are all alone.' The voice callously stated.

Cyan grabbed a handful of her things, ramming them into her pockets as she leaned out the window. She took one last look of the dorm and her team leader, before climbing down the building. She couldn't look back, leaving the school behind as she headed to the only sanctuary she had left to go.

Unaware to her was Alice sitting near the dorm building. She hated using her semblance from this distance, it wasn't quite the same rush of excitement, of terror she got when confronting them fast to face. Yet as she saw the target stroll towards the city, she smirked as she made the call.

She could hear the lips licking as Cross excitedly laid out the plan, so she took his advise and followed Cyan with some distance between her. She merrily skipped down the streets, blending in amongst the various people, even as Cyan called her weapon locker behind a building to retrieve her weapons. She even passed the other students she saw the girl with earlier, still in a daze of the emotional train wreck they had been at centre stage to witness.

"You knew Ecru?" Noir finally asked after Marron told them to wait as she ran after Cyan. "You knew, didn't you?" As she saw Ecru not as shocked as the others.

"Yes." Ecru finally spoke, wishing she had gone and not Marron.

"Then why the hell didn't you say something earlier?!" Noir demanded as they waited for Marron to return.

"She asked me not to. Back when those Grimm attacked in the alleyway, she ended up getting hurt... & she was in a position where... she had no choice but to tell me." Ecru felt the words leave her lips, she hated every time she spoke, thinking it was a betrayal to her friend.

"You've known all that time?! You could've talked to me and Marron, we're a team!" Noir felt hurt, that after the months spent together, they had kept secrets from one another.

"Cyan begged me not to say a thing. She panicked and was reluctant to talk about it with me. She wanted to tell you and Marron, so many times she nearly did. Only she couldn't bring herself to say it, because she feared that things would repeat themselves." Ecru explained, feeling horrid for revealing things she swore not to tell.

"You know us, we would never..." Noir started saying, though the tale Cyan told now made sense.

That incident Cyan had mentioned seemed to make more sense to Noir, and that made her feel horrid with herself. Cyan had been betrayed because she had her arms exposed before, of course she'd hide it, she thought. Then it hit her, every mention of the tournament had only reminded Cyan of everything that had happened over the years.

She knew personal pain, but Cyan had dealt it with it for years longer than she had, and had suffered directly, all on her own. Now she understood why Cyan hadn't said anything, it was the point of no return for her. She couldn't tell them, because once she did tell them, she'd never be able to keep them as friends if they turned on her like her previous friends did.

Patty was lost for words, she only wanted her friend to see the consequences of her actions, now she had seen her own. So despite Marron's suggestion, she started heading to MNCE's dorm. The others tried refuting her to stay or give Cyan space after what happened, yet Patty knew in her bones that if she didn't right the wrong she had done, then she couldn't call herself Cyan's friend.

Only they didn't find Cyan in the room, only Marron sitting on the bed, her head tilted low. Noir saw the window before she started asking where Cyan had gone. Marron pleaded with them that Cyan was scared, that she tried too soon to talk with her.

Ecru snuck away to make two calls, the first was to Cyan and the second to Silas. Neither call worked while Ecru cursed as Team COPR wondered how they were going to track their friend down. The last thing they wanted was a teacher involved and cause it to be worse for their missing comrade.

They decided to split up to look for her, Team COPR would search the school while the rest of Team MNCE would patrol the city. Ecru thought about heading straight to Silas' clinic but after the shock Marron got, she thought it best for Cyan to have some time before speaking to any of them. So she jumped onto Noir's broom with Marron holding on too, flying to the city.

 

...

 

City Streets. After Sunset.

Cyan had parked her bike and then hidden it near the dumpster. She drove to clear her head now and again, but the thoughts of her arms and their faces made her loose concentration. She chose to walk the rest of the way, once the bike was covered over and the lock on.

She was only a few streets away from Doc's place, though she truthfully didn't want to talk to him. She hadn't stopped crying, not really, even with the tears drying up on her face. She saw the glove was loose and started pulling it back on, and then tore the glove completely in rage, slamming her fists on the dumpster.

The crunching echoed in the alleyway as she grabbed one arm, prepared to smash it but stopped at the last second. She held it before reattaching it again, the tears now fresh again with water running down her face. Amidst her sobbing, she heard footsteps approach her, so she turned and aimed her arm at the person.

"Easy! I'm a friend remember, from earlier." Chip pleaded nervously as she lowered her arm, preparing to dart back to her bike.

Only Cyan bumped into a tall girl, about Noir's height but her skin reminded her of a mocha drink and her hair was a striking shade of orange that was also frizzy. Cyan fell over and so did her arm from her connector. She cursed as she aimed her remaining arm at the new girl.

"Now I won't pretend to know what the hell is going on, but you point that at me and we're going to get off on the wrong foot. And given your current predicament, I'd recommend you choose wisely." Said the girl coldly, as Chip asked her to cool down.

"Fine, laugh if you want." Cyan slumped on the floor, kicking her arm in defeat and no longer caring what happened, as she felt that she hit rock bottom.

"Bad day?" The girl asked as she picked up the arm.

"You could say that. I'm a freak after all." Cyan looked at her right arm, the tears still rolling off her face.

"So you got artificial arms, how does that make you a freak? We've got animal traits, that doesn't make us freaks. Well, some call us that." She snidely remarked at Cyan, as she produced claws that extended from the tips of her fingers.

"At least you were born with yours." Cyan sunk her head low, as Chip took the arm from the new girl, inspecting the arm.

"That's not the entire truth actually." Chip pointed to his voice box, then admired the detail of Cyan's arm. "Personally think this is some real fine craftsmanship."

"Trust you to be impressed with such things, ever the techno geek huh." The new girl nudged him while he gave it back to Cyan.

"Come on sis, you know gadgets are my thing. Besides, I owe her friend. I was... rather rude to her earlier." He sheepishly added, only to see his sister shake her head with frustration.

"Honestly, you head to Haven and no sooner you're there, you loose all your manners?" She asked as she helped Cyan up.

"Look, I... mistook her for the White Fang ok. I panicked... I remember when they..." He stopped as he saw Cyan was hurt. "Never-mind that, we need to get you to the hospital, or at least the school for your friend to..." He hastily added.

"No. Please not there." Cyan squirmed with each of them helping her to steady on her feet. "I can't go back, not after that."

"You need to make sure these are working fine, unless you got a secret hideout or loaded with money, then you got no other options."

"The Silver Clinic, its just a little way from here." Cyan started walking, but the two Faunus' refused to let go alone. "I can handle myself!"

"Look, you may have some issues you want to run from, but you can barely hold that arm on. What good can you do in that state? I swear, she's almost as stubborn as you are Chip." The girl blocked Cyan from walking into the street.

"Trust me, it's not wise to fight with Tawny here, she's not one to back down. Plus she's right, for once." He ducked from a fist she swiped at him halfheartedly, then the two helped Cyan up again.

She finally gave in, no longer resisting, nor hiding her arms from them. They asked for directions, taking the necessary turns before arriving at the door. Cyan wondered why they had helped her, they owed her nothing and she hadn't exactly given them any good enough reason either.

Yet as they went in, she strangely felt less empty, while they would sit down to the long tale she and Doc explained that led them to the here and now. Not any of the three ever noticed Alice, already on her scroll to Cross. She knew they were close, but it wasn't the time to claim their bonus.

Elsewhere, Patty laid in her bed, unable to sleep once seeing the others. None of them had found Cyan and it was already the early hours of the morning. So she like the others laid there, wishing they each could have done more or changed things, as they prayed they'd find Cyan once the sun would rise the next day.

 

[Would like to thank @ask-team-clst & @scribbly-blue-hearts for their OC Grimm bios & artwork that they kindly let me use for the fanfic. Don't forget to have a look at their blogs on Tumblr and have a look at the #Oum's big book of grimm hashtag.]


	35. True Friends Indeed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan's secret is out, but as she comes to terms with the revelation with her friends, they spend their time searching every inch of Vale for her. Yet they are not the only ones tracking Cyan down, as Cyan's past finally catches up with her. 
> 
> Just as things start picking up for the young huntresses, they are plunged into a fight that could be their last.

 Silver Clinic. Saturday Morning.

Cyan awoke with a headache and went to gently rub her head, only then did she see that her right arm was on the desk. She adjusted her eyes to the strong light, shifting herself up as she felt the damp pillow on her neck. Cyan sighed loudly as she recalled yesterday, wanting to crawl back under the sheet.

"She's finally awake." Tawny loudly proclaimed, leaning against the wall and taking bites out of some toast.

Cyan groaned, she had hoped it hadn't been real, but the tall girl in black leather from the jacket to the boots, was proof that it had happened. Yet now Cyan could see her properly, as Tawny had two cuts on each cheek, almost like whiskers from how thin they looked. Then she noticed the hazel eyes back at her.

"Got these from an Ursa a few years back." Tawny munched on the toast as she explained the scars.

"I wasn't going to pry." Cyan sheepishly said, unable to pull back the sheet.

"You told us yours, so it seemed fair. Can't begin to imagine what it must have been like for you, growing up with those." Tawny gulped the toast down and saw the pale face of the armless huntress. "You don't remember telling us do you?"

Cyan shook her head and closed her eyes, horrified that she had no recollection of telling them. She then heard the familiar grumbling of Silas, he shuffled into the room with various tools. She knew that look, he hadn't slept at all and was deprived from caffeine as he dropped the screwdriver three times in a row.

"Somedays I wonder what you actually do to these?" He asked with cough as he focused back to the arm. "Not to mention bringing people back with you. You're the first to freak out at the idea of anyone coming here and now you've got three of them who know about this place."

"Thanks Silas. I don't deserve your help." Cyan sat there, unable to look him in the eye.

Silas dropped the screwdriver, and then walked over to sit next to Cyan's makeshift bed.

"Now I know that's not the same 'short fuse' temper I'd expect from you. How bad was it yesterday?" Silas knew that it was serious when Cyan used his actual name, but she didn't answer it, which only confirmed his suspicions.

"That bad huh? Well, ... we'll cross that bridge on Monday." He wished to know how to help her, though he remembered how different it was with Sylvia. "That boy though, he's one helpful and insightful mechanic. Thought he was about to faint when he saw the workshop." He chuckled as Tawny covered her face from embarrassment.

She disappeared into the back room and after a quick moment, dragged Chip by the ear out. He still had the tools in his hands as he ouched with every step. It was like watching a kid who was playing with their toys, that they just unwrapped, Cyan thought as she made a small smile.

"Sis, come on, this place is perfect. I can finally fix my..." Chip then turned to see Cyan. "Hey, you feeling any better?" He asked Cyan, who was feeling better but she still couldn't bring herself to answer her scroll.

Tawny heard it beep several times already so early in the day, but she guessed what was said was still eating away at Cyan. Though hearing it ring for the fifth time since Cyan woke up was getting on her nerves. So she took the initiative to say something.

"You really should call them you know." Tawny was about to hand the scroll, when she twigged Cyan's arms were still being tuned up.

"What good is that going to do? I can't go back, not after what I did." She hung her head shamefully, thinking about Marron lying on the bed and the others.

"Well, there is something you should know." Tawny began to explain but was cut short by Silas and Chip.

They handed over her arms which she gladly accepted. No sooner they were attached, she got up to grab some food. Cyan ransacked the odd piece of meat and cheese from the kitchen. She ate but didn't enjoy the food, her mind was still processing yesterday.

'How can they ever accept me after that?' She found herself asking, with only one answer, one she dared not say. Cyan sighed, thinking of her team, her friend's faces from last night. She tried shaking the horrified eyes, but they remained silently there, staring in her memory.

She turned to return to her bed, but she saw a person sleeping in the chair, the last person she was expecting to see. Ecru was slumped in the chair, not snoring but clearly in a deep sleep, obviously tired from the expression on her face. Cyan heard the familiar footsteps of Silas, as he merrily spoke to Cyan.

"Bless her, she's been waiting for you. Came in about five minutes after you fell asleep." He watched as Cyan stood quietly, waiting with her for Ecru to wake up.

 

...

 

City Streets.

Marron and Noir were already up and searching the city for Cyan. They agreed to Ecru's mad request of letting her go solo after they made it back last night. Though the two knew Ecru was the better tracker, they still hated waiting aimlessly in the dorm, so they took to the streets.

Noir felt hurt that Ecru knew something and didn't share, but then she thought it best Ecru went, given how startled she was over the arms. She kicked the nearby can into the street, frustrated that she had been so narrow minded to not notice her friend's pain. So she kept making phone calls, hoping Cyan would answer at least one of them.

Marron kept searching, despite the tiredness and slight pins & needles she felt. Her aura had softened her from the paralysis of Cyan's static but it still made her ears stand on end near every scrap of metal she came across. She was about to turn around the corner, when Noir had stopped in her tracks.

Noir was looking at someone she hadn't seen in a long time. Someone from the orphanage who had been a dear friend there. So she rushed over to greet him as he struggled with the bag he was shifting.

"Earl?" Noir asked as the boy was startled by the sound of the name.

Grey froze after being startled by that name. No one had used his first name in years and that voice could only belong to one person.

"Noir?" He turned, surprised to see how tall she had gotten, and felt the tail hug him like so many times back at the orphanage.

"I can't believe it. How are you? It's been years since I last saw you." Noir chuckled as Grey was happy to see her but still startled by her hug.

"Good actually, I've been uh... busy... you know... since I got adopted and work for them." He found it hard to lie to her, she always knew when he was lying back when they first met. "I guess you finally did it, made it as a huntress." He added as he saw the broom.

"Yeah, finally on a team and everything..." She was about to mention her friends but stopped herself, reminding herself only about Cyan again. "Hey, you still got that poster I gave you?" Noir shifted the conversation, curious to know what became of the item she won back when she started reading Grimm books.

"Yep, still got it, still remember when you proved them all wrong about Ursas. Thought you were about to get a weeks worth of cleaning duties for showing the teacher up." Grey nervously chuckled as he hid his hand, his hand not one hundred percent better as the mark was still visible.

"Oh its good to see you again. I was so worried when me and the others couldn't contact you. My brothers will be thrilled to hear all is well for you." She gave a small cackle, thrilled to hear that Earl was doing fine.

Noir knew that Earl didn't mention his past, it was traumatic, that much she figured out between the nightmares he had. She didn't pry simply because he never brought it up and never asked about her parents death. That mutual pain was what brought them together, along with her brothers, though he was too timid to go with them out to the forest. He often wondered if things could've turned out different for him if he had gone with them that day.

"Brothers? You mean you all became each other's siblings?" Earl Grey asked, actually glad to hear that those five got to stay together, as he remembered how heartbroken several of the other children were when they were adopted by different families.

"Yeah, Magenta... our mom, she adopted all of us. Even got me my weapon here." She clutched 'Grimalkin' tightly, hoping to honour her mother with every day she trained with it.

As Marron was about to introduce herself and ask Noir who Earl was, they heard a bell chime the hour. Grey turned in horror as he heard each strike as he counted the time as eleven in the morning. He grabbed the sack, no longer worried about his hand being shown, as he knew Cross would have his hide if he was late.

"Sorry Noir, I'm running late! We'll catch up soon!" He called to her as he hurriedly carted the bag back to Cross's building.

Noir waved bye to him with her tail, as Marron asked who he was. So Noir told her about her time at the orphanage, about how Earl and her brothers were brought together as friends but Earl had been adopted shortly after they had. Though she talked about the many times she tried to catch up with him but things seemed to keep them apart.

Marron took it as a sign, that they'd find Cyan and given how Earl remembered Noir, she hoped they'd be able to patch things up with Cyan, once they found her. Marron got messages from Team COPR, which proved to be as fruitless as their own exploration. So she replied for them to still search the school while she and Noir carried on down the street.

 

...

 

Silver Clinic.

Cyan made no sound as Ecru turned in the chair, giving a faint yawn. Cyan was terrified at forgetting Ecru knew this place, shock that she found her so easily but most of all, heartfelt that she came, despite everything that happened. Ecru stopped a moment, wondering where she was, when she saw Cyan and hugged her as fast as she sprung from the seat.

Cyan twitched as Ecru's hug chocked her slightly, to which she shakily backed away, worrying that she had hurt her friend. Cyan coughed from it, still not expecting that strength Ecru had but was glad for it all the same. Without either of them noticing, Silas closed the door and whispered to Chip and Tawny who were eager to finally talk with both Cyan & Ecru.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Cyan asked, taking a seat while Ecru stretched her stiff legs.

"I remembered last time, thought it best to give you some time to be alone. Though Chip is here." Ecru was puzzled by him opening the door with Silas last night.

"Yeah... I uh... had a malfunction." Cyan scratched the back of her head, and then pointed to her arm, that was still ungloved.

Ecru sighed, thankful she was ok but also took time to notice the small details on the arms. She still found it mind bending how the metal moved like a hand, even as Cyan hugged her back, now starting to cry silently. So she sat down with her, thinking what could be said to show the others were worried about her.

Cyan sat in silence, she wiped the tears away, though she couldn't imagine the others wanted to see her after the argument. Ecru waited patiently for a response, passing several tissues to her. Tawny and Chip waited at the door, wanting to know what was happening as they heard odd words.

"C, they are worried. All of them, even Patty." Ecru finally spoke.

"How can they? After lying and losing control of my semblance, and hurting Marron." Cyan folded her arms and feeling the cold of metal arms on her skin.

"C, they are. They have been looking almost all night, worried sick about you. I spent an hour trying to get them to rest while I came here." Ecru pleaded with her.

"Bet that went down well." Cyan smirked, thinking Noir and Marron wouldn't have enjoyed that, though she started regretting not checking her scroll for their messages.

"Seriously, even Team COPR have been looking for you. Patty has done nothing but ask me and then to tell you how sorry she is." Ecru tried not laughing at how right Cyan was.

"Saying sorry doesn't undo the pain I've caused, the worry I've put you all through and the way I acted." Cyan lowered her head, trying not to make eye contact, to avoid crying again.

"It's going to be ok. They'll understand, trust me." Ecru pleaded again, but saw Cyan shift away in her seat.

"I don't want to lose them, I don't want to be labeled a freak, not again." Cyan closed her eyes, forcing out the memories that kept replaying in her mind.

"Cy, when have they ever done anything to ever warrant that to be true?" Ecru asked, seeing Cyan weighing up things in her mind by the shift in her eyes.

Cyan recalled Ozpin's words, along with Silas' own too, as she remembered both the crazy adventures and the daft things she & her friends had done together. They were some of the happiest moments she had, even when she had been so apprehensive to being on a team in the first place. So she made up her mind and got her scroll out.

She waited for Marron's voice to answer, expecting it to be angry or filled with fright after shocking her. Instead Marron sounded like her normal hyper, bubbly self as did Noir who could be heard in the background, asking questions that Marron relayed back to her. Cyan answered them as best as she could, though she didn't want to explain where she was.

Marron suggested meeting at the school but Cyan quickly shot it down, so they tried choosing different neutral locations. Cyan wasn't keen on public places, but her choice for the dock was equally bad given how many times it had gone south there. So it was Noir who remembered a warehouse that was being renovated but had been abandoned halfway through it.

Cyan knew it wasn't far from Doc's place, so she agreed to meet them there. Though she stressed that only Marron and Noir were to come. Deep down inside her, Cyan was losing what confidence she had in arranging the meet-up, but if Patty and Team COPR went, it would only snuff out the little confidence she had like a candle.

She sighed as the call ended, Ecru saying it was the right move and things would be all right. Then they turned as they heard Chip and Tawny fall on the floor from leaning on the door. The two badly lied about not hearing the meet but Tawny was too obvious about it. So Chip elbowed her to then dart his eyes, not subtly telling her they could tell she was badly lying.

So they all sat down together as Silas brought them all lunch. They were quiet at first, but they soon started to try their best to cheer up Cyan. She was getting more and more nervous as the hands of time moved ever closer to the appointed time. Cyan and Ecru headed out earlier than planned, mostly so that Cyan wouldn't get cold feet.

As they headed out to the warehouse, Alice finally moved from her hiding spot to inform Cross. She was like him, excited for the paycheque within reach as both targets were together. So she scurried after them, hoping Cross and their clients would soon arrive, so that they could all claim their prizes.

 

...

 

Abandon Warehouse. Nearly Sunset.

Noir was impatiently stepping past the door, almost making a groove in the floor. Marron was finding it irritating but she considered it unavoidable, given what she knew she was feeling too. She decided to come earlier than planned, not just for Cyan in case she was still unsettled by them finding out. But it was also because Team COPR were planning to come, despite Cyan asking just her and Noir.

Marron could tell that their friends were genuinely concerned but the last thing she wanted was Cyan to freak out again. She didn't want to cause any more pain for her friend, as she came up with a solution. She saw Patty give them a wave as she darted back around the corner.

Team COPR were hiding nearby, each frustrated with being sidelined but they agreed to it. Patty especially felt responsible, as she waited for Marron's signal. She like Donald, Olive and Roland, wanted nothing more than to set things right, so they sat there with their backs against the wall. They then froze as they saw movement, but it was like a ripple of water, easily gone as they blinked.

Cyan was shaking, both Marron and Noir were here even earlier than herself and Ecru. They stood a moment, blended in with the wall, as they watched Marron scold Noir who was no longer pacing on the ground but was adjusting 'Grimalkin' from its different sizes. Only Noir was changing its form every minute they stood watching them. Cyan almost found it funny, but could see that they were both worried.

She nervously stepped forward, but no words came from her dry mouth. Cyan could feel the confidence slip away as the minutes ticked away, then she felt a nudge from behind. She rebalanced her footing as she ended up taking steps forward & then saw both Noir and Marron looking directly at her, while Ecru did a faint whistle.

'Nuts.' Cyan thought, as she could see her colours return and the two Faunus' took slow steps to her, but kept a distance when they saw Cyan's body fidget so nervously. They started off with no words exchanged but odd glances of eye contact. It was Marron who finally broke the silence.

"So, how did it happen?" She waited for Cyan to speak, content with the possibility she wouldn't answer her question.

"It was on my birthday, nearly eight years ago." Cyan finally answered, still not making direct eye contact, as it unnerved what confidence was left inside her.

"I was in the back of the car when he attacked."

"Who was he?" Noir now stood by Marron's side. "I mean who is he?" Marron corrected her question to the right term in grammar.

"An assassin, he was after my parents." She stopped, trying not to think of them. "I don't know why he killed them, but when he did... he took my arms off doing it." She decided there was no point hiding her arms.

She took off the gloves, Noir's eyes darted onto the sheer detail of each piece but forced herself to stop, as Cyan nervously put the gloves back on.

"The worse of it is my father's friend lost someone too when that assassin killed my parents. His daughter." Cyan didn't like talking about Sylvia especially after what Silas had done for her. "He was the one who got me the arms, only there were... side-effects."

She pointed to her hair, as her team listened patiently waiting for her to continue.

"It wasn't just the hair. I ended up with extensive damage to my bones. Doc never openly said it, but it's why I'm stuck this height." She sighed, knowing deep down the truth that was never told to her.

"I also have a poor immune system, so eventually these bloody things will make me sick." She clenched her fists, not able to actually feel them but her mind imagining it. "Who was I kidding, thinking I could ever have friends or be normal."

She felt the tears in her eyes, so she closed them, wishing none of this had ever happened. "I am the biggest freak in Remnant! A friggin monster who can't control her semblance."

Then she looked up to see Marron was standing right in front of her, holding both her hands.

"Of course you're not." Marron firmly stated, holding Cyan's hands tightly. "So you have steel instead of bones or fingers, it doesn't make you a freak at all. Plus between us, I don't think monsters have hearts. You pretend you don't care about others, but you always looked out for us."

Cyan was too spellbound to speak, as Noir joined the conversation.

"You jumped in to save us, both of us. You also saved Team MCAW and they sure as hell had it coming to them. Not the actions of someone who claims to be a monster." She smiled as Marron agreed.

"They're right Cyan. You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. So calling yourself a monster is ridiculous." Ecru finally added, but Cyan was still depressed and scared.

"How... how can you forgive me so easily? I lied to you... I ignored how important the tournament meant for you, all of you. Why would you... how can you still stand being with me?" Cyan now looked at them, her tears starting to flow again.

"For being the oldest, you still haven't figured it out." Noir smirked.

"We're your friends, you're our friend, of course we'd forgive you. We should've noticed sooner that something was eating away at you. You were bottling up so much and still you only thought about us. It's us who should be asking you to forgive us, for only making you relive that pain." Marron pleaded as Noir and Ecru nodded in agreement.

Marron saw the big puppy eyes of Cyan, normally so scornful but now it was falling like a waterfall with tears. Then Marron felt the heavy arms cling around her as Cyan hugged her. Marron only just made out the words from her sniffling, that she didn't deserve friends like them and forgave them but still begged to be the one forgiven.

Noir and Ecru were almost in tears too, their team was finally back together and could at last understand one another better. Cyan then saw Team COPR fall on one another as they tried peeking from the corner. They froze as they saw Cyan had in fact seen them, despite their promise not to follow Marron and Noir.

"They uh... must have followed us." Marron shakily said, still caught in Cyan's tight hug. "They were worried too."

Patty led them out of the cover, as they stood in the open courtyard where Cyan and the others were talking. She apologised, wanting Cyan to know how sorry she was, but the words struggled to come out. So Donald butted in, 'offering to give a hand' as they all turned to him.

"Did that come out wrong?" He leaned to Roland as they continued glaring at him.

"Yep, like the forest test all over again." Roland remarked, patting him on the shoulder as he assured the others that Donald wasn't trying to be rude.

Donald lowered his head, wondering how he should've said it but laughter erupted from the other side as Tawny clutched her sides. She was liking these people more and more, especially Donald who was genuinely kind but didn't choose his words well. They were surprised by the new person till Cyan stated she was all right.

"The name's Tawny Liquorice, and tech boy behind me is my brother, Chip." She boasted, dragging Chip out as he was surprised by how many people were here for Cyan.

"Don't you see? You have so many friends that care for you. So please... come back to Beacon." Ecru begged Cyan, who finally stopped hugging Marron, looking at all of them.

Cyan nodded her head, a great weight lifted from her. She hadn't felt this good for years as she wanted to speak to Patty. The two decided to make it water under the bridge as the two started to shake hands. Then something caught Cyan's eyes, and she instinctively pushed Patty back.

Before the other's could open their mouths to speak, a large scythe with a chain at the end, plummeted from the sky chipping Cyan's arm. Patty was wide-eyed at seeing it impact the ground, had she stood there any longer she imagined her head being cleanly removed off her body.

Then a booming crash filled their ears as dust blurred their vision. The students coughed as they darted to see where everyone was. Yet they turned to a voice, that came from a dark shadow that towered above them. Even Ecru looked up at the figure as the words sent chills through her.

"So the runt has back up, a pity. I was hoping to make this quick, especially for a mistake that's been needed fixing for far too long." The voice almost cheerful despite the ill intent it seeded. "On the other hand, its extra fun for me. To see which of you breaks first."

Marron backed up, as did the others but she saw Cyan remain still. So she nudged her to come with them, but Cyan's face made her uneasy. Cyan was no longer filled with the hope her friends gave her, instead Cyan's face was pale, terror struck. Her pupils were so small, like she was living a nightmare, then Marron put it together as he revealed what she dreaded to hear.

"Now to finish what I started, so that you can join dear mommy and daddy." He cruelly laughed as the smoke lifted.

He stood several heads taller than them, in armour that was green like leafs and the helmet automatically opened as a wave of messy brown hair tufted out. His eyes were green and sharp, filled with malice as they all understood his words.

He pulled back the scythe, it changed to an axe before slotting onto his arm. His armour was the same shade of green as his eyes, it shone despite the scratches and marks on it. He smiled as he primed the chain gun that was around his wrist, smirking a widening grin as he stepped forward.

The others didn't know he was called 'Silent Prayer' or who he worked for. They did however know that he was the one who attacked Cyan all those years ago, as he bragged about killing her parents with such gloating. Coupled that with Cyan frozen with utter fear, it was clear what his intent was.

'Silent Prayer' was internally satisfied, not only was he going to right his wrong, but he got the privilege to bring the other girl to the Holy Prayer's partner. He chuckled as the students were unsure what they should do. So he pointed his weapon at Cyan's face, the sheer thrill that face of fear gave him, warmed him inside.

 

[I'd like to apologise for the delay in this chapter, I've just become an uncle, so naturally I've postponed the uploading schedule. Do hope you enjoy this chapter and will endeavour to upload the last few chapters of Volume 1 very soon.]


	36. Death's Fearful Presence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team MNCE, Team COPR, and their new friends face a foe as terrifying as Death itself. Cyan is gripped by fear, the one that has haunted her for nearly eight years, as she fights to save her friends from the same fate.
> 
> With their back up against the wall, and still inexperienced against a trained assassin, the students face the most dangerous fight of their lives.

Abandon Warehouse.

Cross sat on the rooftop edge, licking his lips as the events unfolded below. Alice was on standby as was Grey, though he was almost laughing at how easy it had gone. He even loved that the other students were being dealt with too.

'Three birds and only one stone.' He smirked to himself as he heard the familiar clunk of a cane making contact with the ground, along with that laugh he knew too well.

"Here for the fireworks too, Roman?" Cross cheerfully asked, Roman leaning on his cane as they saw the figure in the giant battle armour.

"Indeed, those kids have been a thorn in our plans for far too long." Roman laughed as Neo stood next to him, equally smirking at the surprise entrance the figure had done.

Cyan was too shocked to move, Silent Prayer thud the ground with every step he took forward till Marron stepped forward, with Ecru and Noir drawing their weapons. He merely snorted as he took another step forward.

"You think children, barely able to use their toys, are going to stop me?" He menacingly laughed loudly, the others feeling the sweat run down their spines.

"Stay away from our friend!" Ecru and Patty demanded simultaneously as they took their stance.

"Run!" Cyan barely audible to the others, as they turned to her.

"You should listen to her, you fools." He laughed as he pressed a button on his suit and loud music started playing.

♫(Loud instrumental music starts playing...)♫

"Okay? What the hell is this?" Roman asked Cross as they watched Silent Prayer laughing and enjoying the music.

"He's the one called 'Silent Prayer'. He's one of the assassins of the Holy Prayer." Cross did his research and took note of the warning he was given, so he was spectating from a safe distance.

♫Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness...♫

"Doesn't strike me as a skilled killer." Roman raised his eyebrow, still puzzled by the lack of stealth.

♫I need to calculate, What creates my own madness...♫

Neo was leaning on the rooftop edge, smiling as she saw the students stood still. Silent Prayer still had his arm pointed at Cyan's head, as the others raised their weapons to strike in defensive poses. She tilted her head to hear the rest of Roman's & Damien's conversation.

♫And I'm addicted to your punishment...♫

"It's his signature move, its that what gave him his name. For the begging and the screams of his prey are silent to his ears." Cross slightly gulped, glad that the assassins were paying him and they were doing the hard work.

Roman simply rolled his eyes as he watched the students start giving confused looks at one another. Meanwhile the students were unsure what the assassin was planning with the music.

♫And you're the master...♫

"What the hell is with this guy?" Donald mouthed to Roland, who shrugged as the others were equally confused by the music. Noir and Marron readied their Dust vials as the others slightly shifted their stances.

♫And I am waiting for disaster...♫

"You'll have to go through me first!" Ecru then charged at him with both swords, ready to slash across his chest.

"Very well." He smirked a laugh as he grabbed both swords with one hand, the swords shattered like glass in his grip.

The pieces fell in all manner of sizes, from splinters to huge shards. His hand hadn't even made a complete clenched fist as the swords broke.

♫I feel irrational, So confrontational...♫

Ecru couldn't stop her momentum as he grabbed her head with his free hand, and tossed her up into the air like a rag doll. She spun and twirled, losing all sense of direction and balance, before seeing the horrid smile again. Silent Prayer sprung from the ground, kicking Ecru down to the ground, before plummeting into the ground like thunder.

♫To Tell the truth I am, Getting away murder...♫

Noir had started to fly up to catch Ecru, but the surprise kick of his sent Ecru right into Noir. Now both of them fell together to the ground, only just getting a softer landing from Marron's portal.

♫It isn't possible, To never tell the truth...♫

Then Marron was cast in shadow as she felt herself being yanked through the portal and then slammed into the wall. Silent Prayer had grabbed her cape through her black hole and slammed her into the side of the building, all the while grinning.

♫But the reality is I'm getting away with murder...♫

"Shit!" Donald proclaimed as he checked on Marron, she was aching from getting herself up.

Silent Prayer patiently waited after landing, lost in wonder at the possibilities of who'd be next to slaughter and injure.

♫Getting away, Getting away, Getting away...♫

Patty rushed over to Ecru and Noir, both clutching their heads. The ringing from the fall was still in their ears as Roland snuck behind the assassin and exhaled the red mist that was his semblance. His 'Miasma' breath started to break up Silent Prayer's helmet, enough for his grin and eyes to be visible.

♫I drink my drink and I don't even want to...♫

"What an aroma! Smells like victory." He salivated the smell as he turned to Roland. "I must take a sample after I break your neck."

Roland gulped, adjusting his weapon and about to grab some Dust ammo as he saw Silent prime his weapon at him.

♫I think my thoughts when I don't even need to...♫

Silent Prayer started firing the chain gun gauntlet on his right wrist. Olive defended Roland from the bullets but then the assassin switched arms, on his left wrist was a flamethrower.

♫I never look back 'cause I don't even want to...♫

A roar of flames engulfed her paper and Roland pushed her out of the way. He only just ducked from the flame but felt the impact of Silent's boot collide with his stomach. Chip was helping up Ecru but as he rebalanced himself, Roland collided into him and both crashed into the concrete floor.

♫And I don't need to...♫

Tawny threw the Dust vials Noir had passed to her and joined in. Only he shrugged the ice off his shoulder, turning to them with the flamethrower. Marron only just had time to aid the two with escaping with her semblance.

♫Because I'm getting away with murder...♫

Then Silent Prayer felt arrows being fired from Patty. Donald took off the head piece from his helmet onto his sword, making it into a crossbow that fired the Dust that he stored in it. The two made a volley of Dust attacks but Silent Prayer's grin only widened.

♫I feel irrational, So confrontational...♫

His axes unclipped and started changing shape, forming two scythes attached to the chains on his arms. Then they started spinning till they became a blur, the whirling sound drawing closer as he took every step to them. Donald and Patty took steps back, giving one another terrified looks and scared witless as Silent Prayer's devilish grin was only matched by the eyes that seemed to be laughing at them.

♫To tell the truth I am, Getting away with murder...♫

The scythes shot at them, Donald ducking down while shielding over Patty. Normally she'd complain about his overprotectiveness but she saw a chunk of Donald's shoulder armour come clean off. She was relieved that it had't cut into him, as he saw the assassin's scythes pull back to his arms.

♫It isn't possible, To never tell the truth...♫

Then she saw one of the scythes' chains clunk as it fell to the ground. Tawny had cut it with the blade gauntlet on her arm, before jumping to the side as Chip activated his semblance. Several large rocks floated in the air above the ground as he made a pose to strike.

♫But the reality is I'm getting away with murder...♫

Chip threw them at the assassin, while using another to cover himself from the bullets that was being shot at him. Tawny snuck up behind him, the armour belt on her locking together as a spiked tail she used slash at his armour. Only he grabbed her tail and slugged her in the air.

♫Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, Getting away...♫

Chip lowered the rock he used to shield himself, so that Tawny wouldn't crash into it. Instead she landed into him and the two siblings crashed to the ground in a heap. Donald was about to fire more arrows but then saw Olive was frantically looking on the spot, as was Ecru that got Silent's attention.

♫Getting away, Getting away, Getting away with murder...♫

"Where are you hiding?! Do you really not care about your so called friends?" Silent Prayer called out in a deafening tone.

They all stood still, as they saw Cyan was gone. Marron was about to use her semblance when there was a crackling sound above them. Above them came Cyan, falling from above them as she slammed her sword straight into Silent Prayer's armour. He cried out as he felt the static run through him, violently tossing his arms and body to throw her off.

♫Instrumental music...♫

"GET OUT OF HERE! HE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU STAY!" Cyan screamed over the music.

Before anyone could refute her demand, they watched as Cyan was propelled into the scaffolding on the side of the building. She clutched her shoulder from the impact but starting running and swinging from it to the rooftop, as Silent Prayer opened fired.

♫Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness...♫

Then he swung the last axe he had, the scaffolding coming down with Cyan on it. He started swinging it as a scythe on the falling metal rods. The teams darted for cover, the metal slamming into the ground and dust clouding their vision.

♫I need to calculate, What creates my own madness...♫

Cyan screamed at them. Again and again, though her words were drowned out by the clanging of the metal and the stomping of the armour enforced footsteps.

♫And I'm addicted to your punishment...♫

With the clanging no longer ringing around them, Marron finally understood what Cyan was screaming to them. She just dodged Silent's fist slam the brick wall of the warehouse.

♫And you're the master, And I am craving this disaster...♫

"Forget about me! GO!" Cyan's voice urged them to flee, only narrowly missing the bullets. She swung up, down and then around the last pieces of scaffolding before scrapping the edge of the roof with the metal tips of her fingers.

♫I feel irrational, So confrontational...♫

Chip and Ecru threw what Dust vials and crystals they had to hand. Silent would have started to jump up, had it not been for Noir and Patty using ice Dust to freeze his feet to the ground.

♫To tell the truth I am...♫

Though they looked in horror as the ice was already breaking. Each crack and splinter akin to thunder and static as his legs violently broke free. Cyan was still scrambling to lift herself up over the edge as he soared up to catch her.

♫Getting away with murder...♫

Silent Prayer saw his target, like a worm on a hook, squirming against what was their fate he thought. Yet in the blink of an eye as he jumped free to climb the building, he felt gravity pull him forward and before him was not the night sky but the concrete ground.

♫It isn't possible...♫

Marron's portal had tricked him, enough to give Cyan the time to climb up on the roof. Silent went to fire from his chain gun gauntlet but Chip was already shielding them with several rocks and stones.

♫To never tell the truth...♫

Roland gave Olive a hand to get her back on her feet. Donald helped Tawny find some of the scaffolding that fell and used it to distract Silent. Several stones and metal rods clawed at his armour as he primed the flamethrower again.

♫But the reality is I'm getting away with murder...♫

Cyan got a lucky shot with the static blast, overloading his flamethrower. The flames spluttered and fizzled instead of the mighty roar and heat that came before. So he grabbed it and threw the damaged wreck of the weapon at Noir.

♫Getting away, Getting away, Getting away...♫

Noir was running at full speed now with her broom ready to hit, but skidded as she saw the spluttering metal husk of the flamethrower nearly collide with her head. She ducked and rolled to a halt but after bracing herself up, she saw the metal hit Silent as it arched into a black hole.

♫I feel irrational...♫

Marron pulled Noir back as the scythe slashed where she was standing. It cut through the stone Chip used to block it as Tawny grabbed him. Olive used the paper to wrap itself around his eyes, blinding him as he tried tearing the paper off that circled around his head.

♫So confrontational...♫

He screamed "COWARDS" like the roar of a Grimm, tearing the paper off and almost cutting his armour's fingertips into his flesh. Cyan fired consecutive blasts at him, only enraging him and blindly slamming his fists into the wall.

♫To tell the truth I'm...♫

Cyan called out several profanities to him, a mix of insults and swear words as he climbed up the wall. She fired multiple blasts till he was halfway up.

♫Getting away with murder...♫

Marron knew what she was doing, seeing Cyan lead the killer away, to keep them safe. Noir was about to fly up but saw Cyan shake her head, the hurt expression on her face.

♫It isn't possible...♫

"Last chance! Face me and I promise a merciful death!" He gritted as he reached the top, tearing the last paper off his face.

♫To never tell the truth...♫

Cyan gauged her options, since he took the bait and was focusing only on her now, it would be fool hearty to face him head on. She felt boxed in, since there were no roofs to jump across to and he was now approaching her quickly. She started walking backwards and then she fell.

♫But the reality is I'm getting away with murder.♫

Silent peered down what was a ventilation shaft, where Cyan had stood and was now falling into the shaft. He grinned but it was closer to gritting teeth, he was annoyed by being delayed but it only added to his urge. His itch to kill her slowly, as he circled the rooftop.

♫[Music comes to a complete stop.]♫

Marron told the others to keep an eye on the ground, as she jumped to the roof via her semblance. Noir hoisted Patty on the broom as they soared after her. The rest checked their ammo and waited nervously, listening their heads to the faintest of noises. Every sound was amplified to deafening levels due to the adrenaline pumping through them.

Across the rooftops, Roman decided he had seen enough of the fight, thinking that the outcome was already determined. So he lit his cigar and parted ways with Damien, Neo quickly followed him at the heel, with a wink & a smile to Damien. Damien Cross turned back to the rooftop, eagerly awaiting for the moment to collect his reward.

Meanwhile, Cyan landed with a painful angle to her legs, quickly moving to the darkness that engulfed her. She huffed as the dust and cobwebs parted as she crawled through it. Eventually she crawled so far that she had no choice but to light her way with her scroll.

She nearly joked out loud that for once her size actually came in handy. This irritated her to the core, part of her brain screaming at her for suggesting that thought. Though a louder part of her mind was telling to keep moving forward, which was also what her instincts were telling her to do.

Cyan dreaded this tight enclosed space, almost suffocating with every inch she crawled along it, but it was preferable than being up on the roof with him. Yet her mind started plaguing her with 'what if's', like him going after her friends or that she couldn't stop him. She shook her head, forcing herself to cast out the horrible images that filed her imagination.

She then bumped into something and gave a startled scream as a face filled the shaft. Cyan tried turning around but banged her arms and head in the process. As she reopened her eyes, it was Marron poking her face through a black hole.

"What the devil are you doing?!" Cyan demanded, though she quickly turned her words to a whisper as she shifted what visibility she had around her.

"Getting your butt out of here is what I'm doing!" Marron complained back as she pulled her through the portal, the two now standing on a catwalk that ran along the wall inside the warehouse.

"You idiot! He's going to kill you if you stay here! All of you! So go, now!" Cyan coughed at her aggressively, while finally getting the dust out of her lungs. "Leave me!"

"We are not leaving you! Friends don't let them fend for themselves or ignore them when they need help!" Marron protested as she urged Cyan to follow her back to the others.

"Marron, he's already taken my parents from me, I'll be damned if he takes anyone else, especially my friends!" Cyan tried resisting Marron pulling her along, still whispering as they tiptoed on the cat-walkway.

"Cyan! We are not leaving you here to face him alone dammit!" Marron stopped pulling her along to look at her, face to face when they both felt a sudden chill around them.

"Then you die together!" Came a voice, that was almost chuckling but it was unnerving to both Cyan and Marron.

A fist slammed through the wall, the arm squirming and flailing as the hand thrusted to Cyan's head that was internally screaming at herself to move.

"RUN!" Marron roared as she used her wand to blast Dust at him.

Cyan ran, missing arm after arm that pursued her through the wall, nearly getting her hair grabbed as she tumbled forward. Then the arm burst through ahead of her, so she darted back trying to trick him. Then she saw Marron get cut off as the walkway was crushed under his grip.

Cyan braced herself to run back where she originally was heading. What waited for her was Silent Prayer knocking through the wall completely. Marron blocked him from advancing to Cyan, jumping through a portal but Cyan saw his hand descend on her, like a fly swatter on an unsuspecting insect.

Cyan pushed Marron from the hand, getting pinned to the walkway that began to creak and strain from the force. Silent caught Marron's cape and flung her back through the portal she had used earlier. Then Silent Prayer picked Cyan up by her throat, slowly tightening his grip.

She held her breath and the internal scream, feeling the cold metal hand crush against her skin. The scream of pain in her was trying to surge out, as Cyan fought back the urge to gasp for oxygen. She could feel the air leave her, the noose tightening with every second, as she scratched away at the hand.

She could sense her head getting dizzy, the air now gasping out of her mouth as she saw his smile. Then she saw Marron shouting something, but it was muffled, so much that she couldn't hear or focus on her lip movements to read it. She strained against her eyes that were weights coming down with gravity's unrelenting force.

'So, this is how it ends.' She thought as she saw the grin on her parent's killer widen, showing teeth like an Ursa but the eyes staring through her like the King Taijitu did before, as the darkness surrounded her.

 

To Be Continued...

 

(Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter & hope you enjoy the next chapter. The song used is 'Getting Away With Murder' by Papa Roach.)


	37. When Reapers Collide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan is held captive, Silent Prayer is more than ready to extinguish her life and finish the carnage he started.
> 
> Though Cyan's friends daringly continue their fight to save her, though he still holds the upper-hand despite their efforts. Cyan finally faces her demon in a one on one fight to the death, but will Cyan's rage and grief make her a killer?

 Abandon Warehouse.

Cyan nearly passed out till the sudden rush of air filled her lungs and the grip around her neck was gone. Too late to react to the sensation she was feeling, the ground came racing to her body, barely bracing for the landing that ached across her body. Then the ground shook as Silent Prayer came crashing down after her.

He picked her up, his grip not as tight as before, but strong enough for her to be unable claw out of it. She saw his smile as he tossed her sideways like a rag doll. Cyan saw the building move away from her, impacting into the wall behind her.

She groaned at the pain in her back, opening her eyes to see Silent bending the loose metal that was once the walk way above them. She heard the metal grind and restrain fruitlessly to Silent's strength, moulding the metal to a half circle shape. Then he slammed it into the wall, pinning her to the point she couldn't look away from him.

"After that, I'm not going to kill you quickly." Silent Prayer chuckled boldly instead of aggravation in his voice. "I'm going to make it slow, painful too. So much that either you'll beg for me to end it or more likely, your nerves will be screaming so much that you'll snap. That your mind breaks from the sensation, I assure you that I've seen it happen... especially to hardy and veteran huntsmen."

His laughter sent chills down Cyan's back, but it was his breath, so close to her that made her feel ill. The stench made her eyes itch as he reached for a metallic item that extended from his shoulder armour piece. Even in the dim lit warehouse, the blade shined and reflected the light as he marvelled at it in his grasp.

"Now what to cut first..." He pondered as Cyan saw him draw the blade closer to her arm. "...maybe the rest of the arm. Or maybe a leg?"

Cyan felt revulsion surge in her, unable to grab her weapons or Dust, every fibre of her body trying to fight back. She tried moving the metal but the best result she got was the slightest of creaks of the metal. Then she stopped as the knife was next to her cheek.

"Or better yet, the face? Such decisions, so little time to choose. Though the heart, that will be the... last... thing... to... go." Each time he paused, the knife was at another part of her face, the metal close enough to cut but the skin hadn't been severed yet.

Then an idea popped into his head, he remembered the Mistral job from several years ago, one that still gave him joy at the mere memory of it. Then he remembered that Cyan didn't have fingernails, so he decided to break off her arms and do the next best thing. If he couldn't pull off the nails, then he can undo the metal that bonded with her flesh.

Before he could even begin to touch the arm to remove it, the knife was blasted from his hand by an arrow that had rope attached to the end. Then he saw ice encase both his hands as the flurry of paper blinded him. He battered and swatted the paper but for every one he beat down, it teared and latched onto him.

"NOW!" Marron shouted as both Donald and Patty fired more Dust at him, then Roland's bat swung at the back of his knees, sending him falling backwards.

Before hitting the ground, he saw the black leather jacket circle him with the rope, tying him up as he landed. He squirmed as Tawny dragged him, her boots activated with a glow as she slightly hovered over the ground, her legs making the motions of roller blading without wheels.

As he saw the world upside down, being dragged away from his target, came the swing of a broom. Noir launched him up into the air, the world spinning to him as darkness took him completely. Marron's portal sent him crashing into the ground, before dropping him again afterwards from the roof.

Marron signalled Ecru to help her while the others went to guard Chip, who was using every stone and rock around him, entombing Silent who was fighting his way out as Dust was used to seal him to the spot. Ecru and Marron pulled at the metal, as Cyan pleaded with them to leave her. They continued to pull away to free her, ignoring her demands to abandon her, as they strained to get the metal to move an inch.

Marron decided to use her semblance, only as she turned to tell Ecru to step back, she saw a fist of ice punch her, sending her off her feet into the air. Ecru blended in, invisible to Silent who frantically slammed the ground with the one hand encased in ice. The free hand he tore at the paper that still latched across his face.

Noir and Roland battered him away from Cyan, as Patty & Donald continued using the ice Dust arrows to encase him to the spot. Though it didn't freeze him now, it only delayed him as his sheer force vibrated enough to shatter it. Then Chip's rocks distracted him enough to glance over to him.

Silent hadn't expected to see the staff poke his face as Marron used it to jump over him. Before he could grab her foot to slam her into the wall, Tawny used her arm blades to slice away at the armour. Not even a scratch was on the metal plating, so she adjusted the ammo to them and thrusted her arms in an arch, sending flames that caused him to flinch and shield his eyes.

Ecru blended back, still pulling away at the metal despite Cyan telling her to get the others out of there. Ecru pleaded with her friend, still straining to move the walkway enough for Cyan to free at least an arm before she dodged Dust debris coming their way. Then Ecru saw Chip get a direct hit from a rock that was slugged back at him.

So she shot another arrow, it just missed his armour as he grabbed it and yanked her to him. Tawny grabbed her mid air, slashing the rope as Noir charged to swat him. He launched into the air, his semblance to evade made it look like a blur to Noir who missed hitting him by seconds.

Silent Prayer came crashing back down, almost right on top of Noir had Marron not got her safely away. Though Patty did topple over from the ground shaking, nearly dropping her bow as she tried getting back up. Donald pushed her out of the way as Silent began to fire his gun again, he ducked to miss the bullets but as fast as he stood up after the bullets stopped, he felt the kick in his stomach.

Silent Prayer than tossed him as Donald clutched his chest and fell to the floor, when Silent stamped his foot on Donald. Silent kept adding pressure to his foot, it digging into Donald as he tried pushing the weight up to no avail. Patty clambered to strike but Silent Prayer swung her by her leg into the ground.

Donald called out to her but Silent stomped on his chest, with enough force for him to be gripped to the spot in pain. Silent then felt blow after blow of the bat, as Roland jumped onto Silent's armour. He jumped off and was ready to swing again, but Silent grabbed the tip of the bat, and with enough force, he bent the bat to make it spiral and twist. The Dust Roland activated blasted in Silent's hand but it was misfired in the wrong direction, right at Tawny.

She felt the arctic chill descend her leg as Chip dragged her to cover. His rocks flew at Silent who flicked them off with ease as he then grabbed one in his hand. Marron redirected the ones that were flicked back while Noir reconfigured 'Grimalkin' to fire Dust shots at the ones that escaped Marron's semblance.

Ecru threw the sheaths, now in its boomerang form, as it sliced into Silent Prayer's arm plating. In frustration, Silent threw the rock from his hand, which Olive sliced in half with a clean swing of her sword, sending a shockwave of air back at him. Silent then caught and crushed the inside part of the sheath, tearing it to pieces before striking down on Olive with the largest piece that was left.

Roland grabbed her and shielded her from the slap of Silent's fist, as he forced the sheath down while Olive began to buckle under the strain of resisting his strike. They were both sent flying together, both strained from the force of the impact, unable to retreat to cover. Silent laughed at the feeble attempts as their friends came to defend them.

Then Silent walked over to Cyan, despite Marron's strategy to stop him, he swatted them & their attacks like they were insects to him. He leaned in to her, all the while smiling, which unnerved her to the core. Yet it was his words that struck the biggest nerve, so much that she started forcing herself free, even if it resulted in breaking her arms.

"You care for them, don't you?" Silent Prayer's grinned as he saw the sweet terror in Cyan's face, confirming his rhetorical question. "Then you can watch them bleed to death before this night is over. Then and only then, will you die by my hand!"

Noir tried to strike behind him, but he caught her cape and flung her. Ecru caught her, yet the semblance had dissipated, meaning Silent could see her as he slammed both fists down on her. Ecru didn't see what came next, Silent had propelled himself upward with his grip on Ecru's arms.

She was then spiralling down towards Noir, with Marron's semblance she got a less rough landing, though she struggled to maintain her balance afterwards. Marron than braced as Silent made a barrage of strikes, no sooner a strike landed on her staff, he landed another blow. She was being backed into a corner, seeing the others still struggling to catch their breath and unable to come to Marron's aid.

Then Marron saw Silent's fist fire the chain gun gauntlet, instinctively using her semblance to redirect the bullets but they didn't come at her. He switched his aim to the others, though as he fired the rounds, Marron did block his attack but failed to see his free hand. The hand grabbed her throat and he thrusted her into the wall next to Cyan.

Marron didn't have the chance to use her semblance, the force against the wall made her drop her wands, and then slumped to the floor. Noir tried to crawl but was too bruised to move, as were the others as they strained from where they fell too. Unknowing to Silent Prayer, the force he used against Marron was just enough to loosen the walkway cage he had constructed.

Cyan sent it soaring into him with help from the static her stress had created. He hadn't seen it, so he grunted from the blast, his fingers scratching the ground, leaving indents of his fingers as he came to a halt. Then his smirked widened as Cyan produced a rod, transforming into a scythe, one he'd gladly take back as a trophy.

"Get the fuck away from my friends!" Her voice boomed as she slashed at him.

He was excited as he drew his own scythe, the blades colliding and the forces pushing one another back as they struck constantly at the same moment. This was what he hoped for he thought, using the scythe to slash to both counter and sever. He used his semblance to give his forward momentum an extra boost, slamming her aside like a truck ramming a bike off the road.

The others tried to get up, to help give a shot at firing a round at him. Yet they stopped cold from one look at Cyan. Gone was the terrified eyes, in the fear's place was a fire, a will that was electrifying, as she got back up firing static blasts at him. Cyan then used the scythe as a lance, Silent was caught off by the transformation, before grabbing one of her swords.

It became three blades, cutting into the scythe he wielded, as he used it like an axe instead against her. Cyan dodged his thrusts and swings, using her size to evade his reach, causing him to be open to her punches. Silent then saw his scythe fly from his hands, the chain was slashed and her static blast cracked it from the damage earlier.

He watched in surprise as his prized weapon shatter like glass shards on the ground, not seeing the hand grab his face. He saw a bright light as the static stung his eyes, frantically covering his face as he blindly searched for her. The next thing he knew was that he was hit in the knee, sent crashing down face first into the dirt, his teeth tasting every grain they brushed against.

He could hear laughter, he could hear hope in their cheers, as he strained to rebalance from the ground. Silent's eyes were then blasted as he looked up, howling from the static that pulsed across his face. He gritted his teeth through the nerves screaming, now firing his gauntlet chain gun in every direction.

He didn't see Chip's stones block his bullets, nor the arrows scrape the armour plates, he did hear where they were coming from. Cyan however stabbed and then evaded his counter move of kicks that were high enough to collide with the back of her neck. She managed to slice off small shards, though his armour resisted most of the collective attacks.

Dust was thrown by most of the others, while Marron and Tawny yanked them to safety from Silent's bombardment of bullets. Then clicking came as he frantically cursed to the heavens, discarding the empty weapon than reload it. He grabbed a large lightening Dust crystal, activating a bolt that blasted straight through Chip's stone shield.

Ecru pushed him from the blast but the light cast her shadow, so Silent knew where she was despite her concealment through her semblance. Cyan then charged in front of her as he pointed the Dust crystal at Ecru's head. They expected Cyan to counter it with Dust or block it with her weapons, instead she outstretched her arm, the glove tearing away from the lightning.

"Hey asshole!" Cyan shouted over the roar of the lightening that was sizzling and sparking. "You should've done your research better, cos electricity is my element!"

"Why isn't she hurt?" Donald asked, as the lightening kept roaring away as did Cyan blocking it.

"It's her semblance, she can create static electricity and even manipulate it too." Marron explained, seeing Silent Prayer up the voltage of the Dust crystal.  
"So that means..." Patty suddenly acknowledged what Cyan was doing.

"Yeah, his attack is being manipulated by her, actually absorbed. Like charging up a battery." Marron added as Noir grinned, with the others in a daze of confusion.

"DUCK!" Cyan ordered to the others as she absorbed the last of the lightning Dust.

Then her arm clicked and whirled, almost in the blink of an eye, her fingers and hand had transformed. With one swing of her arm, they saw her metal arm now shaped like a cannon, and a thin beam of blue lightening shot out of it. They ducked down as it arched across the right to the left, tearing through the wall and Silent Prayer's armour.

It lasted only a few seconds, but they stood in shock as Silent staggered back. Chunks of his armour fell off as he wretched at the pain across his chest. Cyan's arm had already returned to normal, as she used static in both hands to launch herself forward.

Silent didn't see the punch, as Cyan began to slash away at the armour. Pieces chipped away, from the small with the kicks to the large from deep slashes along the burnt static. Silent thrashed and growled at every stab of pain that surged across his flesh as his aura barrier strained with every slash.

Cyan's static gave her thrust, almost a blur to the students watching. They wanted to aid but sided with Marron, as Silent didn't stand still long enough for an opening. He tried grabbing Cyan's head, but just seconds from grabbing her, she had countered with another blow or slash.

"Fine, then we all die here!" Silent spat with discontent, a pulsing sound emitting from what chest armour he had left. 'Better to die for the cause, than the alternative.' He laughed with rage in his head, starting to laugh uncontrollably as the pulsing became erratically deafening.

"I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE, EVEN IF IT CLAIMS MY OWN!" He menacingly chuckled as they feared what he pulled out of his sleeve.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Donald hollered over the orchestra of laughter and electronic warnings. "Doesn't he care about his own life?!" The question didn't get answered as they were shielded by the few rocks Chip could muster at the last moment.

They braced for a bang, even a blinding glow. Yet neither happened, as Cyan's fist slammed deep into the chest armour and the pulsing quietened to a whisper and then silence. They saw Cyan's hand pull back, as she took the suit's electricity, the self destruct's power and had powered up her semblance for a decisive strike.

"How?" was all he could ask, the look of utter loss as the fist struck the suit. The last thick pieces that were holding by the tiniest of threads had ruptured in a blaze of blue static. His aura shield flashed before leaving him as he stumbled backwards, smoke coming off his body from the heat. Cyan walked up to him, an uppercut spiralling him further backwards.

They cheered for Cyan till they witnessed something none of them had suspected. She tore his arms clean off at the wrists. There was no blood, nor bone as they were chucked to the sides. Instead there were wires, bolts, and other scrapes of loose metal under a false fleshy skin of arms. She guessed right she thought, wondering what it was about his grip that reminded her of her hands, as she tossed his to one side.

"That was for my parents." Cyan coldly remarked, slowly stepping closer to him as he backed up.

He believed he still had one trick up his sleeve, thinking if he got enough height with his semblance, that he could land from above, causing enough damage for a victory. That was until the three bladed sword pierced through his right leg, under his knee cap, as he screamed from the rush of pain.

"That was for seven years of hellish pain!" Cyan spoke, holding back the rage as they watched in horror as she luged 'Thunder', like 'Lightning' into his other leg, straight into his foot as he cried out in pain. "That was for hurting Silas and my friends!"

"Stop it Cyan!" Patty begged, utterly ill from the relentless attack Cyan was doing. "You've already beaten him!"

"How many have you killed?" Cyan ignored Patty, raising 'Shock Reaper' in scythe mode at Silent's throat. "How many?!" She screamed at him to answer, as he chuckled and coughed at the question.

"I lost count after my first hundred. What difference does it make, for the lives of the insignificant?" He asked back, with a smile, actually feeling bliss at the rage on her face.

"Insignificant?! They were people, with families and dreams! And you killed them, for what? Money? Because they were a threat?" She demanded, edging the blade closer and closer every second he didn't answer.

"Mostly money, but honestly, because its fun seeing them squirm. To cry, to beg, to weep." He proudly spoke as the others heard the cruelty and the deeds he had done. "The best though, are like you. The prey that fight back. Like dear mommy and daddy."

It was his next words that pushed her over, to raise her scythe up as it became a lance, pointed at his heart.

"They'd be so proud of their little girl." His words filled the others with the urge to call to her, begging her to stop, to get help so that he faces the law. Ecru cried 'No', knowing that she like the others wouldn't reach her in time to stop her downward motion of revenge.

"This is for Sylvia, and everyone you've killed, you sick bastard! Cyan strained to not howl it out as she plunged her lance downward, the others turning away as it came crashing down.

Silent Prayer closed his eyes, content with his fate, for he now understood how she had survived. That look in her eyes, as the darkness filled his closed eyelids, was just like his mentor, back when he took his first kill.

 

To Be Continued...

 

[Thank you for reading this chapter, I do hope you enjoyed it. The climax to Volume 1 is just around the corner, so it will not be long for the next instalment. So keep an eye out for the conclusion and the fate of Team MNCE.]


	38. Repercussions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan's fight comes to a shocking conclusion, but Cyan's actions and those of her friends have caught the attention of those whose plans have been thwarted. With the first semester over, the students reconcile and look forward to their second semester as a team.
> 
> Though with many questions still unanswered & their enemies still at large, the team know their paths will cross again, but the exact repercussions for their heroic deeds is still to be determined.

Abandon Warehouse.

They dared not to look, as they heard the thud of Cyan's lance, feeling powerless to stop their friend. Ecru was the first to look, but what she saw wasn't the horror she had imagined. Instead, she saw Cyan was breathing heavily, her eyes tearing up and red raw with rage.

Silent Prayer laid there, just as bewildered as the others, as they saw the lance an inch away from his head. They managed to help one another up and hobbled to Cyan's side, despite their bruises and how low their aura levels were. Silent then heard Cyan's voice, through gritted teeth, holding back her fury.

"Killing you won't bring them back... none of them. Death is too good for you." She said as 'Shock Reaper' was returned to the sheath. "So you'll pay for murdering them, by spending the rest of your life behind bars, where you can rot."

Ecru was relieved, as she finally stood next to Cyan, asking her to come back with them. Cyan nodded, retrieving her swords with Silent gasping from the fresh wounds. Then they stopped still as Silent started a low gurgle that became a chorus of laughter.

"You think that's it?" He asked as the laughter grew from his lips. "You think you can walk away from this? From me?" The words repulsed them but still they remained motionless as he ranted on. "You're just like me kid. That rage, that burning fire in you, it will consume you. It did for me." He silently chuckled now, even through the torn flesh that screeched in his nervous system.

"I'm nothing like you!" Cyan barked, gripping her scythe but Ecru placed a hand to her shoulder, it was enough for Cyan to nod in agreement and remove her grip on the weapon.

"Keep telling yourself that, the lie will only delude yourself, till the inevitable happens. Play hero for now, but in the end, you will be like me, like the Holy Prayer." He coughed and laughed, the others telling Cyan they'll get the police to lock him up.

"Throw away the key, leave me to rot, it won't save those people. They'll wish they never met you, and you will wish the same once you see them rot in their..." He boasted and then tasted Cyan's fist and felt the ground twang his jaw as it made contact.

"That one is for my friends, asshole!" Cyan's heart raced as she was ready to boot him but chose to walk away from the temptation of shutting him up.  
"Way to go girl." Tawny gave a high five to her, but Cyan's arm fell off as she reciprocated the hand gesture.

They were whooping her for beating Silent, but now they were unsure what to say as Cyan groaned at trying to pick up the broken pieces that were her fingers.

"Shit, Silas is going to kill me." Cyan sulked as Ecru clutched her side nearly laughing, with Tawny and Chip joining, so Cyan gave a weak smile back at the funny side.

She was ready to catch her breath, but it was the sudden look in Marron's eyes that alerted her as the shadow moved on the ground. Cyan turned around, seeing Silent struggling to stand up from the attacks. Yet standing was what he was doing, even after loosing his aura.

"Don't you want to know the reason behind it? Why your parents had to die? What they did to warrant the attention of the Holy Prayer?" His words seemed renewed with strength as Cyan was readying herself to use a paralyse blast.

She'd be lying to herself if she said no, but she trusted her instincts, which were telling her to stop him now, before he pushed anymore buttons today. She could see his grin, as the curiosity played on her mind, as she refocused on where to shoot the static at him. Then there was a loud bang followed by the slow cracking sound of glass splintering.

They stood still, seeing the ice spread and creak over Silent's body as he gasped for oxygen, in just as much surprise as the young huntsmen & huntresses were as he slumped to his knees. Then a second bullet hit him, shattering the ice to shards as Silent Prayer drew his last breath, falling face first into the dirt. Cyan shouted for them to duck as they all clambered for cover.

"Chrome." Came a voice that seemed to surround them. "Take your wounded associates this night, for I have not come for your soul... yet."

Marron darted around her, looking for the voice, as Noir shook her head at no sign of the mystery sniper. Donald and Patty winked signals to them, as Roland hinted at where the bullet trajectory came from. Olive thought of using her paper as a shield, but Tawny advised her against it, seeing what was left of Silent on the ground.

Cyan stayed hunched over the rubble, listening to who killed her parent's killer. Ecru was cursing that she ran out of arrows, as Chip got several stones near the window to give cover. The Sniper's words hushed them all as he continued addressing to Cyan.

"Pray that I, Observant Prayer, will be the one to end your life. For your deeds tonight have impressed me, so I'll give you a merciful death." His words were not comforting to Cyan, as the voice ceased talking, but a distant sound could be heard.

It started as a droll noise, faint like a tapping but it grew louder and louder. Sirens wailed now as they all clambered to get out of the warehouse. Cyan took one last look at Silent Prayer before darting through Marron's portal. She felt a heavy weight finally lift but a nagging too as the fresh salt air blasted in her face. She wanted to know the meaning behind his final words but as Noir urged them down the alleyway, she was just thankful that her friends were unharmed.

'Well, mostly.' She thought to herself, as she led the way to Silas' clinic, much to her team's confused look. She wondered how she'd even begin telling him about the events that they all endured through that night. So Team COPR kept asking about where they were heading, despite Tawny telling them to wait and see.

 

...

 

The Holy Prayer Head Sanctum. Location unknown.

Divine sat in his chair, tapping and flexing his fingers to the progress he was being informed on. He was angered, that was clear to the others on the monitors. Yet there was excitement in his voice, an unheard tone to them as he ordered the next targets to the Prayers.

It was unheard of in their history, the death of a Prayer and worse, a target to cheat death, twice. They didn't bicker or complain this time amongst themselves, not even the closet of them to Silent Prayer, remaining silent himself instead of his usual obnoxious self. Yet one and only one was proud with a gloating smile.

Observant Prayer had a unique privilege, one that would be recorded in their history till  Judgement Day, for he had killed a failure of a Prayer. He was the last to sign off, praying he got to kill the Chrome girl, for there was honour in her, the will to fight back, even against unfavourable odds. He was never this interested in a target, though now he was wishfully hoping to hear the words that would be the first step to concluding her existence in Remnant.

Divine Prayer however was surprised, he had truly believed that Silent would not fail them. Then the thought played back in his head, as he smiled despite the loss of one of his assassins. For the girl was indeed like her father, even better than he had dared imagine her to be.

He pondered on the thought, letting it swirl around as he checked the details he had on her from Silent's assistant who spied on her. He now regretted the order to kill Silent's underlings but he did spare the girl who was liaising with Cross, so he paid no more attention to the dead.

He asked himself whether Cyan would be the next Prayer after all, deciding that time would reveal that answer. He was intrigued though at the report, for several first year students to hold off Silent Prayer for that long. So Divine Prayer enquired into finding out who made up Team MNCE and their dear friends.

 

...

 

Cross' Shipping.

He slammed his fists on the desk, smoking through his cigar instantly, exhaling a smog of black fumes. Cross had marked his desk with the rings on his fingers, scraping away at the edges. He was about to call Grey to do a recheck of the inventory, only to be met with further frustration.

Cross had forgotten that he had sent Grey out for supplies. He had been so wrapped up at the realisation of losing the second half of the payment to notice Grey was still out. Alice was sent to liaison a deal with the informant for the Holy Prayer, so he was even more irritated at the realisation of being alone.

He was still venting and fuming, even as Alice walked in. She relieved his stress at the good news, they would still get the chance of full payment, though it meant that they'd have to either track the girls again. Or the other solution, which Cross was liking more with every passing second he was awake, continuing to smoke and making more black smog around him.

Cross then picked up his cane, it suddenly extended into a sword at the end, as the head piece extended to a handle. He ran his finger along the sharp spikes, admiring its craftsmanship, wondering where Grey got the idea for it. He returned the weapon to a cane, thinking about the sweet revenge he'd have when the students encountered him again.

Alice was eagerly awaiting for Cross to return to his more cheerful mode. She was starting to miss the fan of hers who served as the liaison for Cross. Though she was looking forward to facing these children with more of their darkest nightmares, curling the cruel smirk of hers while staring at the city's lights in the late hours of the night.

 

...

 

Silver Clinic. 

"Unbelievable! She goes out for a few hours, and not only is her arms trashed, again! But she then brings more people?! And they're not in any better shape either." Silas complained with a mumble as Tawny scowled at the antiseptic being applied to her face.

Donald sniggered since Tawny's angry face reminded him of the family cat that made the same facial expression whenever he gave it a bath. Then he winced as it became his turn, much to the others' laughter. Before Patty could scold him for his immature actions, she was Silas' next patient, much to her horror at seeing a tray full of needles.

Marron and Noir were too awestruck with the building, with the knowledge that both Ecru and Cyan had been here multiple times. There were boxes and instruments still scattered around them, as Silas was still getting the place fixed up. Then they saw Cyan's arms being rebuilt, with mechanical limbs circling to reassemble the arm piece.

It was darting that fast and precise to piece the fingers together, that Marron stood with her eyes wide open, even as it then became a fully recognisable arm with fingers. Then the machine activated it to the laser mode that Cyan had used, as it then morphed back, being taken to Cyan who was once again in the machine to have her limbs reattached. The limbs then acted like they went to slumber as Cyan saw her fingers again.

She was exhausted, as she flexed her fingers and stepped off the apparatus. Cyan didn't know what to say to her team or her friends, smiling back at her with the plasters and cuts on their faces. She finally took the chance to tell Silas everything, trying to collect her thoughts as she saw the pain lift from his face.

Then he hugged her, awkwardly at first, then tightly with him begging an apology. She knew if he could, he'd have willingly put a stake through Silent's heart for killing his daughter. Though seeing him in this emotional, she knew that at least he'd sleep better at night now.

She then saw Ecru stand next to her, and Cyan started tearing up, with a smile. 'She was right about them.' Cyan thought as Marron and Noir stood next to them. So she hugged Noir, startling her as she began to choke.

'And I thought mom had a death hug!' Noir thought, feeling the air leave her and her tail twitch. Marron started to laugh, since Cyan wasn't the hugging type, till she was then equally startled by Cyan hugging her with the other arm.

Ecru had to intervene, as her team were turning blue faster than she could change colours. Cyan was sheepish after letting go but everyone joked about it. She felt like the heavy burden of seven years of anger and hatred, just float away.

Though she sensed the lingering elephant in the room that no-one had mentioned. The message she was given by the other assassin, it poked and prodded in her thoughts, even as Patty reassured her that they'd be there for her. Cyan wiped the tears from her arms, though she forgot her gloves as Chip handed them to her.

"Thanks. Don't think this means we're best-ie's or anything." Cyan joked with a nervous smile, sliding the gloves over the artificial hands.

"Well, it's certainly more lively than Haven, and you're way more different from when we first met. Though I got to ask, should I be concerned with that smile of yours?" Chip asked, seeing Cyan more cheerful was odd from what he did know of her.

"Oh yeah, if you see this smile, then run." Cyan nervously laughed with the others.

Silas stepped back, thinking how wonderful it was to see Cyan's smile and laugh again. He always prayed that one day she'd be accepted and find friends, though it wasn't how he expected it to happen. Nor this many so fast, which was going to take him some getting used to from just two here to a dozen teenagers at the same time.

He retrieved a picture that was faded at the edges, but he silently cried as he was lost in kinder memories. Sylvia's graduation, as he recalled that day meticulously, before returning the photo. He didn't hear Rory in the back room, who had stopped longer to sort out the new medicines, who was saying goodnight to his boss before heading out.

"Rory?" Noir asked as she turned at the sound of his voice, as Rory was shocked to see his sister and friends. "What are you doing here?" She stood perplexed as Silas was brought back to the here and now with the conversation.

"I work here sis, question is why are you here?" Rory asked, astonished by the crowd of training huntresses and huntsmen that were around her. Then he saw the cuts and bruises on them, as he asked the next question with more concern. "Forget that, what happened to your face? Or theirs?" He pointed as Marron laughed at Donald's comment of a 'small world'.

Then as Noir started to explain, with Marron stopping her from talking about Cyan's arms, Albin strolled in, humming a tune as he froze at the eyes that followed him. Noir took a double look, even more bamboozled at seeing another of her siblings here.

"Albin?! What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded as he looked around at all the people there.

"Sis? I work here and I'm here to get Rory. Why are you here?" Albin explained as he saw Marron and nervously waved back to her. "Why is your team here Noir?"

"Guys, it's a long story." Noir sighed and yawned, thinking it was too late to explain it and that they all needed a goodnights rest.

Cyan was the first to laugh, laughing harder and more than she had in a long time. She found it too comical at the strange circumstances of the three siblings. She also thought that it might have been due to the adrenaline coursing through her that was causing her ribs to ache.

She wasn't too fussed with what the cause was, she was just enjoying the fun of having friends. They all joined in, laughing away at the turn of events, despite Albin and Rory shrugging at a loss to what had happened. They eventually parted ways, with the moon high in the sky and the green glow the students were thrilled to see again.

'Beacon.' Cyan thought, as they slowly sneaked back to the school grounds. 'Never thought I'd miss the uniform.' She joked to herself, as Marron insisted on using her semblance, with Noir offering hers as an alternative. Cyan advised them that neither method was really ideal to be used and that feet on the ground was good for all of them.

Marron and Noir were just excited to see their friend was her normal self again, watching her gripe and protest at the idea of flight or portals. Tawny and Chip headed back to their dorm, which was for transfer students who were participating in the tournament from other kingdoms. Team COPR were fast asleep on their beds by the time they got to their dorm.

As for Team MNCE, they were equally out like a light except for Cyan, holding the music box. She saw the figures dance once more, thinking that her parents could rest easier now, before she too drifted to sleep. They rested well from their encounter, not waking once in the night, as they didn't stir till morning's sunlight came through the window.

 

...

 

Beacon Academy. Several Days Later.

Narrator: Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts of a forgotten past.

Team COPR were bored out of their skulls as they slumped against the wall, as they painfully listened to Professor Port who had stopped them. He strode from one side of the hallway to the other, recounting another of his fantastical adventures. Patty elbowed Donald to keep him awake, with Roland and Olive silently giggled at his startled reaction. They were surprised that even with the first semester over, they were stuck listening to his rambling tales.

Narrator: Man, born from dust, was strong wise and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

Later that day, they were in the library taking notes with Team MNCE. Ecru was the slowest at using the terminal but Cyan was patiently showing her how to use it. Noir was flicking through another book with Grimm, still trying to look up the moth Grimm they encountered at the dock. She tapped her finger till she found the page, reading in great detail about the insect type monster.

Narrator: However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'Dust'.

Team MNCE then left to grab some Dust supplies, seeing a shortage of selection in the stores. They turned to the tv that was informing viewers of the multiple robberies that had happened over the last few months. They nodded to each other, planning some vigilante justice again.

Narrator: Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilisation, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.

It was late by the time they got back to Beacon, nearly bumping into several students in a hurry back to their dorm. They tried placing who the students were but they were already around the corner before they had time to recollect who they were. Ecru still had the shards of her mother's swords, Cyan found them as they left the fight against Silent Prayer. Cyan then had a plan, which she kept hidden to surprise her partner.

Narrator: So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world', but take heed... there will be no victory in strength.

So Cyan then found the perfect person to help her in the surprise she had concocted. Leading Ecru carefully into one of the workshops, getting her to cover her eyes. Marron and Noir were equally surprised by the sudden arrival of a red hooded girl, leaving rose petals as she darted into the room.

Ozpin: But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten; things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

Ruby Rose lit up with excitement and squeal of delight, unveiling the weapon by removing the sheet. Ecru opened her eyes, seeing two katanas that were a shining shade of metallic blue, after taking it out of the dual sheath. She held the shorter of the swords, admiring the detail, as she accidentally touched the trigger.

She slightly jumped back as it folded in on itself, the hilt now revealing it was also a magazine holder. The blade folded to the sides, making it a medium range rifle, as the scope clicked above the barrel. She slowly took a stance with it, holding it in both hands before seeing it change back into a sword.

Ruby was holding the longer katana for Ecru, as it folded into a sniper rifle, with Ruby explaining it could use Dust rounds and armour piercing rounds too. Ruby was going into the specifics of the design process, gushing from Ecru's thanks. Then Ruby suggested for them to see the sheath.

Ecru picked it up, noticing it looked more like a large, standard sword once the katanas were in the sheath. She saw a grip that extended under the hilts, seeing the sheath open in one sudden move to a boomerang, that was sharper than her previous sheath and strangely lighter as she returned it back.

Cyan was shaking, nervous to how Ecru would react to seeing her new weapons. Then the sudden folding of arms around her and the shook she got from left to right, that Cyan imagined a doll to experience, was how Ecru reacted. Marron and Noir smirked at Cyan getting the same crushing hug back, not noticing the voice behind them.

"Ruby? There you are, you dolt! We got a practice match to get to, that is if you want any of us to get ready for the tournament." Weiss scorned and waited for her outside the room.

"Coming Weiss!" Ruby called out to her, saying bye to Team MNCE and darted out of the room within seconds, leaving a trail of petals and even Weiss behind.  
"RUBY!" Weiss cried out loud to her, furiously pacing after her.

Ecru finally let go of Cyan, who pleaded to stop the 'mushy' stuff as she showed different types of rounds for the two katana rifles. Cyan explained that she and Ruby had used most of the remains from Ecru's previous weapons as best as they could. Ecru asked where Cyan got the materials or Dust, given the high prices and recent thefts.

"Doc... Um Silas..." Cyan corrected herself as her there teammates raised their eyebrows at who Doc was. "He helped get some spare parts, we tend to stock pile them anyway." As she pointed to and flexed her fingers.

"C, you really didn't have to." Ecru spoke but Cyan was quick with a comeback.

"You didn't have to get involved with getting me back here, but you did."

"Because we're teammates, friends." Ecru stated thinking it was what any of them would have done.

"So consider this likewise." She said, nervously pacing her foot on the spot, not being used to dealing with happier emotions.

"Okay you two, how about we test these bad boys out?" Noir smirked, her tail grabbing 'Grimalkin' at the ready.

"Before that, we got to ask you something Cy?" Marron interrupted.

"Ok?" Cyan was caught off guard by Marron stepping forward.

"Do you want us to take our team out of the signups for the tournament?" Marron said, her rabbit ears drooped slightly.

"Marron?" Cyan knew how much she and Noir wanted it, but seeing her ask that was such a surprise out of the blue.

"We're a team, so it was wrong of me to just assume we'd all want to participate. So I want to set things right." Marron hid the sigh, she knew that despite her own enjoyment, her team would always come first, so she decided it was probably what a better leader would have done first thing.

"I think... after what we went through the other night,... a fair fight sounds like a nice change of pace." Cyan decided, seeing her team get excited about it again.

'Besides, bad memories shouldn't stop me from making better ones.' Cyan thought as her team were giddy with excitement and all hugged her at once, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Then we make it an all out win for Team MNCE!" Noir called out loud.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves. E still has to get used to her new weapons first." Marron indicated as Ecru was attaching the strap and sheath to her belt.

So they headed out to the training area immediately, Ecru thrilled with her new weapons, drawing her katana with a sapphire shine to it. She was still unsure about where to grip it, as it morphed into the rifle mode, with Cyan readying her own weapon. Marron and Noir practiced too, dodging each others attack, while watching Cyan aid Ecru with their own practice.

 

...

 

Vale City Warehouse. Late Evening.

"...Thank you Cyril. In other news, The Vale Council has again stated a 'no comment' on the recent discovery of the body of Marshall Field, a wanted man in multiple murder cases for questioning. Forensics have been left baffled by the extensive damage in the disused warehouse where his body was discovered earlier this week.

Vale Police have called for any witnesses to come forward regarding this incident. Yet several citizens have speculated on who Marshall Field really was, including to be an infamous member of a fabled cult, that was believed to have been a major influence in the Great War, nearly eighty years ago.

However, another citizen, who wishes to remain anonymous, believes that this incident is directly tied to the recent White Fang activity and robberies by criminal mastermind, Roman Torchwick. This citizen's theory is that a bounty was placed on Roman Torchwick's head and was met with brutal retaliation. While no official connection has been established, Vale Police are considering all possibilities with the ongoing investigation.

Also in recent news, Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy has reassured that the large plant that appeared near the C. C. T.  last week, hasn't caused any long term damage, but has remained silent on whether or not Beacon students were indeed involved or not. The so called students were believed to have been identified but Professor Goodwitch has insisted that this was false speculation to their identities. The Military has also denied being involved in the incident but several eyewitnesses have come forward, claiming to have seen military personal at the scene in question.

And most recently, the failed robbery at Vale City Docks this weekend, where White Fang members were apprehended by Beacon Academy students..."

Lisa Lavender's voice and face faded away, as the security guard poked his head out of the hut. He was sure that he heard a cough, though all he saw was the darkness of the night in every direction. So he called it a night, locking up the hut and gate around the warehouses.

He strolled away, not noticing the teenagers spying from the rooftop of the warehouse. Nor did he see several humanoid mechs being activated and marching out of one of the warehouses. There were two distinct different designs, as Cyan recognised her father's mechs.

The first had several red pieces of armour, with a gun that had a pipe extending to the white piece on its back, that looked like a metal rucksack. The second had blue pieces of armour instead of red, it had hexagon plates on each of its arms, with a pipe extending from each arm to an identical metal back piece. Cyan then pointed as a Crimson Hand goon stepped out of the warehouse after them.

Roland then whipped out his makeshift gadget, tuning it as they all crowded around to listen to the scroll call the guy was making. Most of it was inaudible, except for one word, that made Marron ready to jump in. 'Soot.' Noir pulled her back to cover, knowing this was the first major leap in finding Marron's father's killer.

Patty, Olive and Donald confirmed the number of mechs, only disheartening Cyan at the confirmation of barely a fifth of what was on the boat. Ecru assured her that they'd soon find the rest. Team COPR would keep an eye out for them as Team MNCE placed their masks on their faces, their colours changed one by one from Ecru.

"Hey! Yes, you!" Marron commanded, watching him turn to find where she was speaking from. "Hands up, and you get to walk away without your butt getting kicked!" She tilted her hat back on her head, with her rabbit ears being concealed once more.

The man snorted at seeing a lone girl face him, especially in a Grimm mask. He was prepared to unholster his gun when hearing Marron's demands, yet seeing the dark clothed Faunus only made him excited to test out the mechs. As he went to flip the activation switch, Marron had moved her hand into a tiny portal to pickpocket the device.

He panicked and frantically searched his pockets as Marron coughed to get his attention. He lunged at her to retrieve it, not seeing the broom slap his cheek with enough force to spiral him on the spot. Noir silently waved her tail as a 'no' with Cyan frying the remote with her static.

The man looked around, seeing himself being boxed in with every step Team MNCE took. He grabbed his pistol, ready to shoot Noir, her tail slowly flicking from the left to the right. The pop he heard and felt made him stumble forward onto his knees, as the gun clanged on the ground.

Ecru had sniped the gun out of his hand, now inching slightly closer on the rooftop. She didn't show it, but she felt relieved at only hitting the gun. She had hoped to have had more practice with it, but she had adapted quickly to using 'Sapphire Eye' than using it purely as a sword.

"Where are the other mechs? Where's Soot?" Marron asked with her wand in her hand, but she didn't aim it. It was to calm her nerves, reminding her that her father wouldn't want her to seriously harm the man.

He was about to perform an obscene hand gesture as a response, when Cyan stepped forward & he got a spark of static on his finger. He fell back, twitching and attempting to curse at them, but his voice couldn't break free of the nerve reaction, that his body commanded him to make. Noir clutched her ribs with laughter, seeing the ease Cyan had used along with her next words.

"She asked you a question, a-hole! Now either answer it, or be prepared to know first hand what a week of being paralysed feels like! You have till the count of 10."

He stopped shaking, though his face was defiant as ever. So Cyan started, with "10" seeing him brace himself up in a sitting position as feeling returned to him. "9" she called, stepping closer to him. He took a double check at hearing her say, "7" and then at "5", she handled him up by his collar with "2", when it hit him. She meant her threat as "1" came from her lips and the sound of sparks was emitting from her white gloves.

"All right!" He breathed heavily, after being dropped back by Cyan, who folded her arms and was tapping her fingers for him to talk. "There's some at another place, near the park. It's some flats that never got finished."

"And Soot?!" Marron gritted her teeth behind her Grimm mask.

"He's out of the kingdom." He reluctantly answered, then saw Cyan's hand zoom in closer to his face. "No, I swear it's true! He's on a recruitment drive, haven't seen him in months now, honest!"

"Thank you." Cyan replied, then she gave a static burst that knocked him out.

Marron got her hand cuffs and tied him to the lamp post, with Noir using his scroll to call the police. Ecru quietly laughed at Noir's bad impersonation of a celebrity voice she used, wondering what was funny. Cyan hated the notion of destroying her father's work, but as Marron helped her to disassemble them to scrapes of metal, she knew it was better than others like the Crimson Hand to misuse them again.

Marron sighed as the last mech fell to shards on the floor. 'Retro and yet still awesome.' She thought that as they headed back to cover. She hated seeing tech get trashed in that manner, especially with the knowledge of what they represented to Cyan. She did pick up a piece that was relatively unmarked, which bore Cyan's emblem.

Marron decided to give it to her later, maybe cheer them both up she thought, as both teams darted back to Silas' clinic. They left the man, who awoke to several officers standing around him and the carnage of the mechs. He smiled though, cos he knew as he was being carted away, that his boss would make those children pay.

 

...

 

Silver Clinic.

"Why have you made this a teenager's hangout?" Silas asked, seeing the room filled with Cyan's friends who were either chilling out or the odd one tinkering with the workshop.

"You wanted me to socialise more." Cyan shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"To make friends your own age, yes. Not clutter where I work, live and sleep." He stated seeing several thank him for the snacks he scavenged out of the cupboards for them.

Though he truthfully didn't mind them being there, he just didn't want to keep fretting if they'd be all right each time they headed out on their extra curricular activities. It was stressful enough with Cyan's arms and weapons in constant repair from her escapades. He sighed as he got them drinks, asking them to not touch the medical equipment, since he spent the good portion of the day calibrating it for use.

That was when he got the call that made him weary, darting to another room to take it on the larger monitor. Only a handful of people knew this number, and given most where already here, it left two to guess from. Then the feed came up and his heart sank, it was the last person he wanted a chat with.

"Evening Silas." Came the voice that Silas knew would only bring trouble.

"James, or would you prefer me to address you by one of your titles?" Silas asked.

"Its fine Silas. I just need to discuss what's been on the news." James Ironwood calmly spoke.

"You referring to the Dust robberies or that plant thing?" Silas sarcastically asked.

"Don't be coy, you know what I'm referring to." Ironwood was more serious, though he remained polite for an old friend.

"Then enlighten me." Silas demanded, more annoyed now.

"Was she responsible for his death?" Ironwood needed to know for sure.

"So now you're willing to believe us?" Silas was aggregated that only now did he finally see the truth.

"Dammit Silas! If she was responsible, then I have no choice but to take her in for questioning." He stated, with the stern eyes that Silas knew too well.

"Over my dead body!" Silas lost his temper, no longer caring to conceal his disscontempt for Ironwood. "You don't get to lord over here in this matter, she's not your student nor is it even your school or kingdom!"

"This is an Atlas enquiry, and last time I checked, both of you were still Atlas citizens." Ironwood clarified, much to Silas' irritation.

"No, she wasn't the one. Lord knows she came close, but she spared him. Hell, the guy was killed to shut him up from talking to her!" Silas wondered if he should have told those facts, but he was certainly not letting Ironwood take her. "Seems to me that... what was it you called them? 'fictional legends?' didn't want anyone to prove that they really are out there!"

"Silas, being crass with me doesn't change things. You know as well as I do that the Council, all the Council's, want answers now. And it's my job to find those answers." Ironwood frustratedly stated, trying to make his friend see things from his perspective.

"James, I warned you, remember! I warned him too and you both declined us then. So don't expect Cyan or myself to want to willingly talk with either one of you." Silas knew how she'd react if Ironwood spoke to her about this.

"Please listen to reason, you can't just..." Ironwood started pleading but halted as Patty and Cyan entered the room to ask Silas about fixing Roland's weapon.  
"General." Cyan coldly remarked while Patty nearly dropped her jaw at seeing the headmaster of Atlas Academy on the screen.

"Miss Chrome, I do hope your first semester is going well." Ironwood enquired politely, though he saw the scowling face of hers.

"Fine thanks." She answered back, then turning to Silas to ask if he was ok.

"All is well my dear, just saying goodnight to the headmaster here." He answered Cyan, but his eyes didn't deter from the screen.

"Very well old friend. I'll be in touch soon, to discuss that matter further." Ironwood's image was gone as he finished his sentence, as Silas sighed at the idea of the general poking his nose into their lives.

"You know 'the general' of Atlas?!" Patty nearly lost her voice in surprise.

"Unfortunately." Silas replied, as Cyan commented on explaining it later to her.

Cyan got Silas to a seat where he filled her in on what Ironwood wanted. She wasn't surprised, she always guessed he'd be knocking on their door eventually. Though she was expecting him to come calling a lot later than now, but then she didn't expect her parent's killer to be dead for years either. So she said they'd cross that bridge when they needed to, to which Silas laughed, feeling much better.

Marron and Noir decided to call it a night, eavesdropping unintentionally as they looked for everyone. Team COPR headed back to Beacon with Chip and Tawny, who were reminiscing about Vacuo, with Patty and Donald talking about their neck of the dessert as they joked about home. Olive was listening to Roland, who was trying to think of a way to fix his weapon, as they all saw the familiar tower of Beacon, lighting their way back to their dorms.

Marron and Noir took another, slower route, as Cyan explained about Ironwood. They listened and assured her that if he really was set on coming, he'd have to go through Ozpin first. Then Noir said he'd have to drag them all back to Atlas if they took Cyan.

Cyan laughed, clutching her sides, before hugging Noir. Marron silently giggled as Noir was slightly nervous of getting the hug, but was relieved when Cyan wasn't crushing her again. Marron did agree with Noir, they'd be damned if the general took Cyan, not after everything they went through together.

Then it was Marron who got thanked, who was now the sheepish one, wondering how tight Cyan's hug would be. It was during that bond of friendship that they heard glass shattering, and Marron then made a portal to peek around the corner to investigate the sudden eerie silence. Ecru then used the sniper rifle to zoom in through the portal. They saw six White Fang troops, as one kicked another bottle unintentionally, carting several crates full of Dust.

The girls looked at one of another, smirking as they got their masks on and Ecru changed their colours to blend in with their dark surroundings. They waited to see if there was any more troops, till they were absolutely sure that there was no-one else but the six in front of them. So Marron gave the signal as they surprised them, ending it before any of the thieves knew what happened.

They left them tied up in the store, setting off the store alarm to alert the authorities, all thinking about how crazy their first semester had been. They headed back to Beacon Academy, ready for a goodnights rest as they got closer to the school. They were more exhausted than they thought, quickly getting into their respective beds.

Marron looked at her team, before saying goodnight to them. She wondered if it was her dad looking out for her, for having such wonderful friends. She gazed her tired eyes to the window, with the green glow of the tower along with the moonlight against the night sky. Then without knowing it, she drifted away to sleep, lost in dreams of three more years with her dearest friends.

 

Fin.

 

[Well folks, that's a wrap for Volume 1 of Team MNCE. Would like to thank all my readers for their support and hope you enjoyed this chapter and first step into Team MNCE's journey. 

Would like to thank Ironlucky13 for allowing me to cameo a scene in their fanfic OC story, Team WNTR.

I'd also like to thank every fan and member of the RT community who have helped me this year. You lovely people helped made this fanfic possible and I want you to know how grateful I am for the support you've given, including those who made wonderful OC's that I got the privilege to include in this volume.

I'd also like to give a special thank you to not just the CRWBY team & Roosterteeth, for whom helped make RWBY, but a special thank you to Monty Oum, who sadly is no longer here with us, but is with us in spirit and the characters he created, that will inspire our imaginations forever.

 

So stay tuned for Volume 2, which will be coming soon, February/March 2017.]


	39. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Team MNCE and their friends rest from the chaotic first semester of Beacon, Grey slowly makes preparations for his own plans. He comes face to face with two forces in the city of Vale that will forever change his life.
> 
> The Crimson Hand make an unlikely ally as heinous actions are already in motion.

Crimson Hand Base. Late Evening.

Earl Grey was nervous. It wasn't for the missing evidence he managed to pluck from under the law enforcement's nose. It wasn't being in the vicinity of several Faunus hating zealots either. It was because this shipment was running late and Cross didn't like the notion of being late.

He knew these weapons were probably meant for Faunus', like Noir, he only hoped their paths never crossed one another, as he sat fidgeting with unease. Grey thought back to how he made that fateful choice, running away from the orphanage had only led him further into the underbelly of Vale. He then lifted up his head to have a better look around, and wished he hadn't.

There were dozens of them, men in tight looking suits and all wearing their glasses. Yet it was the two men who were greeting someone behind the door. He saw these two before, they were disturbing at the best of times, with the one who seemed to be there and yet not, then the second one who had that unnerving ability.

It was the fact they were being subservient, as he caught odd words from their discussion, that got his skin crawling and the hairs standing on edge at the back of his neck. He heard about Soot, but seeing him come around the corner with those eyes, it was like Soot was a Grimm, seeing through people's souls.

Then Grey's head was on fire, burning with pain and images of his home, but it was those blue eyes that lingered. Like staring into the abyss itself.

He looked away, wondering what the hell he just saw, as the one called Slate hovered over him. He shook off the vibe he got, exchanging the items for the price Cross wanted. Grey got out of there, exhaling as he got fresh air. He couldn't shake the strange sensation, as he nearly bumped into a woman.

"I am so sorr..." He started but fell silent as he looked up at the black haired woman in the red dress.

She smiled, saying it was fine and even gave him a wink as she continued on towards the building. Grey was mesmerised by her, she just strolled in like she owned the place. So he waited, watching through the door to know who she was.

Grey then cursed as he saw that the bag was in fact open, his prize theft had been seen. The last thing he wanted was others to know he had stolen Silent Prayer's axe. Then he twigged the wink, as he turned to see what she was doing, as voices grew louder.

"Runts?! RUNTS OUT SMARTED YOU?!" Soot's voice boomed from the building, they were cowering as his loyal henchmen tried reasoning with them.

"NO!" Soot ordered, as he grabbed a Beowolf through the bars, melting it with his grip around his throat. "No excuses! You get out there, and you find them!" As he dropped the melting Grimm and his men terrified.

He turned to the sound of high heel footsteps, seeing a young woman walk up to him, with a smile on her face. He was about to order his men to remove her, when the Scarlet Weaver banged against the cage, so he raised his fingers to quiet it down. Yet he halted as the woman hushed to the Grimm, it's seven eyes no longer interested in it's captors.

He saw the spider Grimm back up, almost like it was awaiting an order like a pet with its owner. Soot then knew this wasn't someone he wanted as an enemy so he ordered his men to go, with Rob Carbon making a face as Simon Slate pattered him on the shoulder to come. So he agreed, saying he was Bob, following after him begrudgingly.

"So, you know who I am? And what I'm planning here?" Soot now calmed down, more mystified by the woman.

"Who do you think arranged the cargo of weapons or Grimm?" She asked back with the grin.

"Our benefactor? It is a pleasure, to meet such an... interesting woman." Soot was surprised, offering her a handshake and a seat.

The handshake was unlike any he had before, in that instant he knew he was dealing with someone who was indeed terrifying with power. So he played nice, listening to her grand plan for aiding him to eradicate the Faunus' from the city. Yet something about her filled him with excitement, as he relished at the notion of her giving him the means to see his vision come real.

Cross then bid her farewell, as she instructed him about when and where the next part of the plan would happen. He was even given a scroll contact number, which was for him and him alone. She headed out with Soot asking only to know her name.

"Cinder, Cinder Fall." She replied before heading on outside.

Grey was deeply shocked at seeing her calm the different monsters. That power she had over the Grimm and the will to get Soot under her thumb, it made him wonder who or rather, what was she. He stayed to see her disappear into the night, as fast as she appeared.

He was now no longer nervous about Cross, instead a thought now seeded in his mind. Something that he thought about, but now he felt that it could work. 

Though he couldn't shake the images in his mind, those burning images. Then his head hurt more, as he headed back to Cross's place, trying to decipher who the similar looking boy was in his memory with him.

 

(See you next time...)

 

(I know I said the last chapter was the end of Volume 1, but I had to include an after credits style chapter, just to set up Volume 2 just right. I hope you enjoy Volume 2 just as much as you did with Volume 1.

So thank you for reading this chapter, a big thank you for reading the whole fanfic of Volume 1 and would also like to wish everyone a happy new year for 2017, the year of the rooster.)


End file.
